


Love is a four letter word

by ReyhannaShan



Series: The eyes of love are blind [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 173,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyhannaShan/pseuds/ReyhannaShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God you're so blind,don't tell me you can't see.. what's happening to me.God forgive me, God forgive you....That's how easy it is....2006, ein Sommer in New York. Lee ist zufrieden mit dem, was er hat. Einen super Job, tolle Freunde... Eigentlich lief alles perfekt in seinem Leben - bis zu dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, in der er sein Herz verliert... Und was kommt danach? Spielt zwischen 2006-2012.( Lee Pace/ Richard Armitage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinners International

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelisandeTumnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandeTumnus/gifts).



> Die Story ist ursprünglich zum ersten Mal auf fanfiktion.de hochgeladen worden, allerdings ziehe ich alles nach und nach hierher um, da ich mit deren Lösch- und Sperrpolitik nicht konform gehe. Gern würde ich auch alles auf englisch posten, doch leider, leider traue ich mir das dann doch nicht unbedingt zu (Jedenfalls nicht so, dass hinterher auch was Gutes bei rauskommt^^)... Wenn es hier allerdings jemanden geben sollte, der das machen möchte - schreibt mich an. Ich würde mich tierisch drüber freuen. ;)

It's the beginning of the end   
You want things to go faster   
It's the beginning of the end   
Now everything's too slow for you   
It's the beginning of the end   
You are one step closer   
It's the beginning of the end   
Say Amen...  
( Dr.Online- Zeromancer)

 

 

New York, im Sommer 2006

 

„Erde an Lee, bist du noch da?“  
Wild fuchtelten Karas knallpink manikürten Fingernägel direkt vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
Aufseufzend schenkte er ihr ein mildes Lächeln.  
Hatte er wirklich geträumt?  
Nein, dies war kein Traum.  
Für den kleinen Lee war es der größte gewesen. Schon als fünfjähriger hatte er nur eines werden wollen: Schauspieler. Und jetzt, 22 Jahre später, saß er hier. Zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin und ein paar Kollegen waren sie heute in diesem kleinen, angesagten Club in SoHo, um seinen Erfolg zu feiern. Zum zweiten Mal in seiner noch jungen Karriere war er für den begehrten Lucille Lortel- Award nominiert, DIE Auszeichnung für einen Theaterschauspieler hier in New York, und jeder seiner Freunde und Kollegen rechnete ihm die allergrößten Chancen aus, die Trophäe dieses Mal auch mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Allen voran Kara, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war und ihn am Arm die Treppe hinab in den hinteren Raum zur Tanzfläche zog.

„Darling, du weißt, dass ich das hasse!“   
Lee versuchte, über die lauten, rhythmisch stampfenden Beats schreiend, Kara zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, doch die Blondine schien es sich heute in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, seine notorische Weigerung zu ignorieren. Stur bewegte sie sich auf die Mitte des nur spärlich beleuchteten, verspiegelten Kreises zu und ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr zu folgen.   
„Einen Song lang, ok?“, brüllte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Kara nickte strahlend und legte ihm anmutig die Hände an die Hüften, während sie sich in aufreizenden Bewegungen dem Takt der Musik ergab.  
Ihre Hüfte herausfordernd an ihm reibend, grinste sie ihn frech mit blitzenden Augen an. Er passte sich ihrem Rhythmus an, ließ seine Hände über die Rundungen ihres straffen Körpers gleiten, zog sie heran und stieß sie wieder von sich. Kara liebte dieses Spiel, liebte es, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zu zwingen, seine introvertierte Art abzulegen und die Augen des Publikums auf sie beide zu richten.  
„Lee, ein Schauspieler muss in jeder noch so unangenehmen Situation überzeugend mimen können, wie sehr ihm diese doch gefällt.“   
Diesen Satz benutzte sie zu gerne, um ihre unkonventionellen Angriffe auf seine Schüchternheit zu rechtfertigen.  
Innerlich gab er ihr durchaus recht, hatte er doch mit ihrer Hilfe ein mittlerweile recht gesundes Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt, doch hasste er es, wenn sie es auf diese Weise tat.

Keiner der hier Anwesenden würde auch nur annähernd glauben, dass sie kein Paar waren, sondern nur Freunde, die zusammen lebten und arbeiteten.   
Und genau das nahm ihm oftmals die Chance, jemand wirklich Interessanten kennen zu lernen.  
Sicher, die Frauen in den Clubs stierten ihn nach solchen Einlagen oftmals schmachtend an, zwinkerten ihm ergeben zu oder - wenn sie ganz mutig oder furchtbar betrunken waren- gaben ihm ihre Telefonnummer, aber das war nun einmal leider nicht das, wonach er sich sehnte.

„Krümel, ich bin dann mal wieder bei den Jungs“   
Lachend machte er sich von seiner Freundin los, die kurz eine schmollende Miene aufsetzte, aber gleich darauf von einem breit gebauten Latino angetanzt wurde. Kopfschüttelnd suchte sich Lee einen Weg durch die Masse von schwitzenden, zuckenden Leibern hindurch zurück nach vorne zu ihrem Tisch. Die Lautstärke war hier um einiges erträglicher.

„Die kleine Kröte kann einen ganz schön fertig machen, was Pace?“  
Gordon, ein kleiner schmächtiger Mittdreißiger mit schwarz gefärbtem Undercut und theatralisch dunkel betonten Augen, reichte ihm mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln ein Bier.  
Lee nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund ab, während seine Augen über die Menschen um ihn herum glitten. Ein buntgemischter Haufen jeglicher Ethnien, Gesellschaftsschichten und sozialer Einstellungen. Das war genau das, was er an New York liebte und was es Tag für Tag spannend machte, in dieser großartigen Stadt zu leben und zu arbeiten.  
Houston war zwar schön, aber mit seiner jetzigen Heimat nicht zu vergleichen.  
„Kara ist doch keine Kröte, Gordie!“  
Gespielt oberlehrerhaft schaute er auf seinen Kollegen hinab, der ihm seinerseits einen leichten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen verpasste und zur Tür zeigte.

„Schau mal, Frischfleisch. Ich verwette meinen süßen Arsch dafür, dass die nicht von hier sind. Zu schade für Mike und Louis, dass sie schon abhauen mussten... aber das bedeutet - freie Bahn für mich.“  
Schmunzelnd folgte Lee seinem Blick.  
Drei Männer waren gerade eingetreten und schauten sich suchend und etwas verloren in dem vollen Barbereich um.  
„Woher willst du das denn wissen, Gordie?“   
Lees Blick blieb auf dem größten der drei Neuankömmlinge hängen. Er sah ihn nur von hinten, hatte er sich doch seinen Begleitern zugewandt, aber irgendetwas an ihm erregte Lees Neugier. Schlank, längeres, dunkles Haar, enge Jeans und eine schon ziemlich abgewetzt aussehende Lederjacke. Nett.  
Er war so in seine Musterung vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Gordon sich in Bewegung setzte. Erst als er diesen plötzlich wild gestikulierend neben den dreien stehen sah, dämmerte Lee, dass er ihnen gerade einen Platz an ihrem Tisch angeboten hatte.   
Gordon ließ sich auch keine Gelegenheit entgehen, um sich einen Bettwärmer aufzureißen!  
Ergeben nickte Lee dem kleinen Tänzer zu, dessen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht noch breiter zu werden schien. Scheinbar waren die drei in seinen Augen echte Volltreffer.

Lee stellte sein Bier ab und wollte sich ihnen gerade zuwenden, als sich schmale, verschwitzte Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch schlangen.  
„Lee, rette mich! Mister Universum versucht, mich abzulecken!“   
Kara drängelte sich dicht neben ihn und schaute mit ihrem besten Hundeblick zu ihm herauf.  
„Schon wieder?“ Lee grummelte, wusste er doch genau, was dieser Blick bedeutete.  
„Biiiitttteee!“  
Der bullige Latino von vorhin drängelte sich durch die Masse zu ihnen hindurch.  
„Das ist das letzte Mal, Krümel. Beim nächsten Typen bitte ich Gordon, das zu übernehmen.“  
Lee beugte sich zu seiner dankbar lächelnden Freundin herab und küsste sie auf den Mund.  
Kara hatte sich jedoch dafür entschieden, dass ein einfacher Kuss nicht genügen würde, um ihren lästigen Verehrer in die Flucht zu schlagen. Auf Zehenspitzen presste sie sich enger an Lee heran, vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren und ließ ihre Zunge über seine Lippen tanzen. Mit einem empörten Aufstöhnen gab er ihrer Forderung nach, kniff sie aber als Zeichen seiner Missbilligung heftig in den Po, was ihm einen leichten Biss in die Unterlippe bescherte.   
Man konnte ja vieles von Kara behaupten; eine schlechte Schauspielerin war sie mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie der muskelbepackte Typ mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck abdrehte und wieder in Richtung Tanzfläche verschwand.

„Und das sind Kara und Lee, Kollegen von mir beim Culture Project.“ Gordons Stimme ließ die beiden auseinander fahren.  
„Ich hoffe, wir haben nicht bei etwas Wichtigem gestört.“  
Dunkel war die Stimme, die diese Worte gesprochen hatte, volltönend, mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton und eindeutig britischem Akzent.  
Lee drehte sich um und schluckte die flapsige Antwort, die ihm eben noch auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, beim Anblick seines Gegenübers achtlos herunter.  
Er war wirklich groß, nur ein winziges Stück kleiner als er selbst mit seinen 1,95m. Das dunkle Haar hatte diesen gewissen „Out of bed“-Style, der im Moment so angesagt war, aber nur den wenigsten wirklich stand.  
Dieser Typ hier vor ihm gehörte eindeutig zu dieser Gruppe. Sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht würden die Macher der Modemagazine durchaus als klassisch-schön umschreiben, aber was Lee gerade am meisten faszinierte und ihn seiner Sprache beraubte waren die Augen des Unbekannten; groß und von langen, schwarzen Wimpern umkränzt strahlten sie in einem so intensiven, dunklen und gleichzeitig kristallklaren Blau, blickten ihn mit einer derartigen Intensität an, daß es ihm vorkam, als hätte ihm jemand unsanft in den Magen geboxt. Solche Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen! 

„Ich bin Richard. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Lee.“   
Verdammt, er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er von jetzt auf gleich sämtlicher Aktivitäten seines Gehirns beraubt worden, schaffte er es doch nicht, sich auch nur annähernd aus dem Blick dieser unglaublichen Augen zu lösen. Was war nur plötzlich mit ihm los?   
Kara kniff ihn höchst unsanft in die Seite und holte ihn so mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch aus seiner Starre. Ein belustigtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Richards Gesicht, während Lee verzweifelt versuchte, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu unterdrücken.  
Gott, er war doch kein Teenager mehr!

Hastig griff er nach seinem Bier und prostete Richard zu, um es danach in einem Zug zu leeren.  
Scheiße, wenn er den Abend neben diesem Mann überstehen wollte, ohne von einer Peinlichkeit in die nächste zu driften, brauchte er definitiv mehr Alkohol!  
„Wollt ihr auch was trinken? Die Runde geht auf mich.“   
Gordon und die beiden Männer, die sich ihm als Andrew und Jason vorstellten, bestellten Cuba Libre, während Richard lieber einen Pinot Noir wollte. Wein in einem New Yorker Club- der Mann war echt ein Original!

Fragend blickte Lee auf Kara hinunter, die ihn frech angrinste.   
„Lass mal, Pace, ich mach das schon. Brittany hat heute Schicht und ich wollte ihr eh noch etwas erzählen.“  
Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu und verschwand hüftschwingend hinunter zur Bar. Kopfschüttelnd sah Lee ihr nach. Kleines Biest!  
„Seid ihr schon lange zusammen?“  
Interessiert musterte Richard ihn und nickte dabei in die Richtung, in die Kara gerade verschwunden war.  
Lee lachte irritiert auf.  
Oh Boy, wie mädchenhaft das gerade geklungen hatte,schalt er sich und versuchte angestrengt, seine Befangenheit abzuschütteln.  
Nervös spielte er mit seiner Bierflasche, pulte das Silberpapier angestrengt mit den Fingern ab.  
„Kara? Oh nein, sie ist nicht... ich meine...“  
Lee Grinner Pace, jetzt reiß dich verdammt nochmal endlich zusammen! Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich selbst.  
Richard musste ihn doch mittlerweile für einen absoluten Vollidioten halten...  
Er seufzte.  
Zwang sich, sein Gegenüber offen anzusehen. Und wurde dafür gleich wieder mit einer Horde Elefanten belohnt, die wild trampelnd durch seine Eingeweide zu marschieren schienen. Himmel, für diese Augen brauchte Richard doch eigentlich einen Waffenschein!  
„Oh, sorry.. hab ich dich jetzt in Verlegenheit gebracht? Es sah nur wirklich so aus, als ob ihr ein Pärchen seid!“

Seine Hand griff nach Lees und drückte sie kurz in einer entschuldigenden Geste. Doch strafte sein Blick diese Lügen; zu sehr erinnerte er Lee gerade an ein hungriges Raubtier, das seine Beute abwartend taxiert, wissend, es bereits in die Enge getrieben zu haben.  
Und genauso kam er sich selbst auch vor, hatte diese unschuldige Berührung doch bereits ein brennendes Prickeln in ihm verursacht, das ihm wie flüssiges Metall durch die Adern rann und den Wunsch nach mehr auslöste.  
Mein Gott, wo blieb Kara nur mit dem Bier?  
„Nein, Kara und ich sind nur gute Freunde. Ich bin sozusagen der Alibilover, wenn mal wieder etwas bei ihrer Männerauswahl schief geht.“  
Richard lächelte ihn verstehend an und Lees Pulsschlag normalisierte sich wieder etwas. Puh, er hatte die Antwort wirklich ohne zu stottern hervor gebracht...  
„Und was machst du so, Richard?“   
Unverfängliches Terrain war immer gut, außerdem war Lee wirklich daran interessiert, mehr über den gutaussehenden Briten zu erfahren. Dieser lehnte sich mit leicht verschränkten Armen gegen die futuristisch angehauchte Säule, die neben dem Tisch platziert war.  
„Im Allgemeinen oder just im Moment, Lee? Denn wenn du letzteres meinst...versuche ich gerade einem verdammt heißem Typen zu signalisieren, dass ich gerne die Nacht mit ihm verbringen würde.“ 

WAS?  
Er hatte nicht wirklich gerade gesagt, dass... Lee starrte Richard mit offenem Mund an. Dieser erwiderte den perplexen Blick mit einer Unschuldsmiene, als hätten sie nur über das Wetter oder ähnlich belanglose Dinge gesprochen. 

„ Pace, Gordon und die Jungs da wollen noch weiterziehen. Wollt ihr mitkommen oder bleibt ihr hier?“   
Kara zog Lee, der immer noch einfach nur vor sich hin starrte, am Arm zu sich hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Jason ist echt heiß und scheinbar steht er auf Frauen.  
Ich denke mal, das muss ich ausnutzen... was ist mit dir?“   
Lee suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, doch Richard kam ihm zuvor: „Dein Freund hier wollte sich unbedingt noch meine Geschichte über das Nachtleben in London anhören. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, klinken wir uns dann an dieser Stelle aus, oder was meinst du, Lee?“   
Blaue Augen brannten ihren heißen Blick unter Lees Haut.  
„Ja... äh... Richard hat recht, Krümel. Viel Spaß und... treib es nicht zu wild.“   
Er zwinkerte Kara vielsagend zu.  
„Du kennst mich, Pace. Wild gehört zu meinen Lieblingsworten.“   
Sie hauchte ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Bye, Richard, war nett, dich kennengelernt zu haben. Pass gut auf Lee auf, nicht, dass ihm noch irgendein verrücktes Mädchen hier auf die Pelle rückt.“   
Sie hakte sich bei Jason ein und verließ winkend mit den Jungs den Club.  
„Treibt es nicht zu wild? Ich hoffe mal, das gilt nicht für dich, Lee...“   
Richard hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und flüsterte ihm die Worte ins Ohr, während seine Hand wie unbeabsichtigt auf seiner Hüfte zum Liegen kam.   
Holy shit, dieser Mann brachte ihn wirklich noch um den Verstand!  
Lees Gedanken liefen schier Amok. Er stand hier mit einem ihm völlig fremden Mann, von dem er nur den Vornamen kannte und war drauf und dran, ihn in sein Schlafzimmer einzuladen!  
Das war doch völlig verrückt! Natürlich hatte er schon Affären gehabt; aber jeden seiner bisherigen Partner hatte er schon länger gekannt... sich einen Unbekannten ins Bett zu holen entsprach überhaupt nicht seiner Art... und dennoch... er konnte und wollte Richard nicht widerstehen.   
Irgendetwas an diesem Mann hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und er sehnte sich förmlich danach, mit ihm allein zu sein, ihn zu schmecken, zu spüren, zu...

„Lass uns ein Taxi nehmen.“  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?   
Richards Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf. Dieser Mann wusste ganz genau, wie er bekam, was er wollte. Hastig verließen sie den Club und stellten sich in der immer noch warmen Nachtluft an die Straße.  
Um diese Uhrzeit war es ein leichtes, ein Cab zu bekommen, denn die meisten New Yorker waren noch lange in den Etablissements der Stadt unterwegs und würden sich erst im Morgengrauen wieder auf den Heimweg machen.  
Schnell stiegen sie ein und Lee nannte dem Fahrer seine Adresse. Kara würde mit Sicherheit vor dem nächsten Mittag nicht in ihrer Wohnung auftauchen, er hatte also freie Bahn, um...

Ein gepresstes Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen, als Richard ihm in der sicheren Dunkelheit des Taxis über den Rücken strich und seine Finger unter sein Shirt schob. Warm und vorwitzig suchten sie sich ihren Weg seine Wirbelsäule hinab, strichen über seine Seiten, fuhren den Bund seiner Jeans entlang und streiften hauchzart seine Schenkel.   
Fuck, lange würde er die Fahrt nicht mehr überleben, ohne über Richard herfallen zu müssen!  
Noch nie hatte ein Mann solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst wie dieser, jetzt wieder schelmisch grinsende, Kerl neben ihm.  
„Ich will dich vor Lust schreien hören, Lee...“ Richard berührte beim Flüstern sein Ohrläppchen leicht mit der Zungenspitze. Verdammt, wenn der Fahrer nicht gleich vor seiner Tür hielt, dann würde er den Briten hier im Wagen vögeln!  
„ Das macht 14,80“.   
Das Taxi hatte angehalten. Lee drückte dem Fahrer 20 Dollar in die Hand und stieg aus.  
Richard folgte ihm und sie liefen schon fast die acht Stufen bis zur Haustür hoch. Zitternd beförderte er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche zutage und brauchte drei Anläufe, um ihn in das Schlüsselloch zu stecken. Richard lachte leise und dann standen sie im dunklen Flur.  
Schon spürte Lee Richards Atem auf seiner Wange, seine Finger in seinen Haaren...er keuchte auf, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, hungrig, verlangend. Eine Welle der Erregung durchlief seinen Körper.

Lee wußte nicht mehr, wie er die Wohnungstür aufgesperrt hatte oder wie sie in sein Schlafzimmer gelangt waren. Alles, was zählte, war Richard.  
Seine Küsse auf seiner heißen Haut, forschende Hände, die jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkundeten, eine Zunge, die fantasievolle Muster zeichnete... Richard vor ihm, Richard auf ihm, Richard in ihm...“Richard.“

Als Lee am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, zeugten nur noch die zerwühlten Laken von der vergangenen Nacht. Richard war fort.  
Lees Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch und den kleinen Zettel, der darauf lag.

Fliege heute zurück nach London.  
Sorry, Richard.

Verdammt, Lee! Es war nur Sex, nichts weiter als unglaublich guter, ausdauernder, geiler Sex!  
Da waren keine Gefühle, da konnten einfach keine sein!  
Doch als er sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete, wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte.


	2. Birthdaygirl In Sherwood Forrest

My heart bleeds  
Look at you  
Hiding  
All the things  
To endure me  
I need you  
Here with me  
Breathing  
Wanting you  
To believe me

I see you  
In all of these faces  
Blush with shame  
When I think of you  
And your pale skin  
I sell my soul for you

( Something for the pain- Zeromancer)

 

 

New York, 7.Oktober 2006

 

„Lee, der Drachenbaum ist hin. Verdurstet. Außerdem solltest du hier wirklich mal wieder aufräumen. Es riecht einfach widerlich.“  
Kara sah sich angeekelt in dem furchtbar unordentlichen Schlafzimmer ihres sonst so pedantischen Mitbewohners um, eine kleine, braune Topfpflanze anklagend an ihre Brust gepresst.  
„Das arme Ding. Hat der böse Onkel Lee dir nicht genug zum Trinken gegeben?“  
Lee warf entnervt ein Kissen nach seiner Freundin.  
„Halt die Klappe, Krümel. Das Grünzeug kann froh sein, das hat es wenigstens hinter sich.“  
Im Gegensatz zu mir, wollte er noch mürrisch hinzufügen, besann sich aber, als er Karas sorgenvollen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Es ging ihm furchtbar, seit verdammten drei Monaten nun schon, aber er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Zu viele Worte hatte er schon über seinen Schmerz verloren und sie hatten es nicht besser gemacht.  
Nichts hatte irgendetwas besser gemacht, nicht das Reden, nicht das Besaufen und schon gar nicht der schnelle, seelenlose Sex mit den gesichtslosen Fremden , die er an den Wochenenden in den Clubs aufriss.  
All das hinterließ in Lee nur eine immer größer werdende Leere, ein nagendes Gefühl des aufkommenden Wahnsinns, der sich jede Nacht beständig in seine Träume schlich und ihn quälte, folterte mit Bildern von lustverhangenen, tiefblauen Augen und einer nach dunklem Rotwein klingenden, rauen Stimme, die sehnsuchtsvoll seinen Namen stöhnte....  
“Lee?“  
Seufzend drehte er sich zu Kara um, die ihn verständnisvoll musterte.  
„Komm her, Pace.“  
Stumm stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drückte ihn an sich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie immer für ihn da war. Ja, Kara liebte ihn manchmal mehr als sich selbst, das wusste er und er durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine Laune ihre Freundschaft langsam von innen heraus zerfraß.

So sehr ihn seine Dämonen auch traten, er musste es schaffen, er musste endlich wieder stark sein. Wenigstens heute. An ihrem Geburtstag.  
„Happy Birthday, kleiner Lieblingskrümel. Dein Geschenk bringt Gordie nachher mit. Ich hab´es leider nicht selbst abholen können, weil..“   
Kara löste sich aus der Umarmung und grinste ihn schief an.   
„Honey, du musst mir nichts erklären, ok? Ich bin's, Kara DeAngelo, ihres Zeichens die schlimmste Geburtstagsvergesserin diesseits und jenseits aller Welten!“  
Ein belustigtes Schnauben entfuhr Lees Kehle und er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.  
„War das so etwas wie ein Lachen, Pace?“  
Ihre schmalen Finger fuhren zärtlich über seine stoppelige Wange, während ein verdächtiges Schimmern in ihren Augen entstand.  
Oh Gott, hatte er sie in den letzten Wochen so sehr verletzt?  
Er nickte leicht.  
„Dann, mein Freund, hast du mir gerade das schönste Geschenk des Tages gemacht... Danke.“ Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen.

Instinktiv umarmte er sie wieder, zog sie an sich und genoss ihre Nähe, die Weichheit ihrer Lippen, ihren Pulsschlag an seiner Brust und den ihr anhaftenden Geruch, eine seltsam anregende Mischung aus Zuckerwatte, warmem Sommerregen und dem Apfelshampoo, das sie täglich benutzte.  
Für Lee war dieser Duft Heimat und Geborgenheit, denn Kara war sein Zuhause, seine Insel im Meer... auch wenn die Kleine über den Vergleich mit Sicherheit einen ihrer fiesesten Witze reißen würde, sollte er es sich je wagen, ihn auszusprechen.  
„Du solltest dringend duschen gehen, Pace. Du stinkst schlimmer als ein nasser Hund“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.  
„Komm doch mit.“   
Ohne zu Denken waren die Worte aus seinem Mund gekrochen und standen nun bedeutungsschwer im Raum.  
Verdammt, das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut!  
Kara schob ihn ein Stück von sich fort, ihre Augen stur auf seine Brust gerichtet.  
„Lee, das hatten wir bereits und es hat nicht funktioniert. Ich meine, der Sex war grandios“, sie hob langsam den Kopf und grinste ihn an.   
„Aber ich denke, im Moment sollten wir das nicht wiederholen.  
Und jetzt ab ins Badezimmer mit dir, Gordie kommt in zwei Stunden.“  
„Aye, Mam.“ Gehorsam salutierte Lee vor Kara und trottete ins Badezimmer.   
Den gedankenversunkenen Blick, den sie ihm nachwarf, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

 

„Hey Kröte, alles Gute zum Wandertag!“  
Gordon, Mike und Louis standen flankiert von einer riesigen Wolke aus quietschbunten Luftballons in der Eingangstür. Lachend umarmte Kara die drei Neuankömmlinge.   
„Gordie, der Witz wird von Jahr zu Jahr flacher. Lass dir mal was anderes einfallen oder kommst du vor lauter Vögelei nicht mehr zum Denken?“  
Schmollend drückte ihr der kleine Tänzer die Schnüre der Ballons in die Hand. „Nicht jeder von uns hat das Glück, ständig in fremden Betten aufzuwachen, Darling.“

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens heute mal damit aufhören?“ Kopfschüttelnd küsste Mike das Geburtstagskind auf die Wange und überreichte ihr ein kleines, pinkes Paket.  
„Das ist von Lou und mir.“ Der winkte nur lässig von der Bar herüber, hatte er doch seinen Lieblingswodka entdeckt.  
„Lou, es ist grad mal zwei Uhr nachmittags!“   
Kara starrte den Choreographen entgeistert an, während dieser einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas nahm.  
„Und das bedeutet, dass ich seit 12 Stunden nichts mehr getrunken habe. Lange genug, wie ich finde.“ Er warf sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer in die bunten Kissen des großen, gemütlichen Sofas.  
Kara öffnete vorsichtig das dünne Papier und beförderte zwei Kinogutscheine und 2 Flaschen Rotwein aus dem kleinen Karton ans Licht.   
„Wir dachten, falls der Typ, mit dem du ins Kino gehst, eine Nullnummer ist, kannst du dich danach immer noch besaufen.“ Mike lächelte süffisant und boxte ihr leicht gegen die Schulter.   
„Jungs, ihr zwei seid echte Arschlöcher... aber ich liebe euch!“ Kichernd stellte Kara den Karton auf den Bartisch.  
„Das ist von mir, Kröte.“ Gordon hasste es, Geschenke einzupacken und hielt ihr eine große Tüte einer bekannten Boutique vor die Nase. Begeistert quiekend zog sie einen schwarzen, dicken Pashminaschal daraus hervor.  
„Gordie, fuck, der hat doch ein Vermögen gekostet!“   
Sich das edle Teil um den Hals drapierend, fiel sie ihm in die Arme. Er winkte ab.  
„Kleine Kröten frieren nun mal schnell.“ Gordon nestelte an der Tasche seines Cardigans und zog ein kleines, goldverziertes Kästchen heraus.  
„Wo ist denn Pace? Das hier sollte ich nämlich für ihn abholen. Da mag dich jemand sehr, schätze ich.“ Kara starrte auf die edle Verpackung. Was zur Hölle hatte er ihr da nur gekauft?

„Ich bin schon hier. Sorry, der Kuchen und ich hatten noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Ich fürchte, er hat gewonnen.“   
Lees Shirt war über und über mit Schokoladenglasur verschmiert, von der Gordie ungeniert kostete.  
„Hmm, Vollmilch. Pace, hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, dass du ein beschissener Bäcker bist?“ Genüsslich lutschte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Zeigefinger ab.  
„Halt die Klappe, Tanzbär. Ich will Kara nur erst ihr Geschenk geben, dann geh ich schnell ein zweites Mal duschen.“  
Er riss Gordon das Kästchen aus der Hand und hielt es Kara vor das überraschte und neugierige Gesicht.   
„Mach es auf, Krümel.“  
Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und lüftete langsam und vorsichtig den Deckel. Ein ungläubiges Keuchen entfuhr ihr.  
Auf weißem Satin lag eine filigran gearbeitete Goldkette mit einem Anhänger in Form ihres Namens. KARA. Es war ein individuelles Duplikat der legendären Carry-Kette aus SATC, deren größter Fan eben jene kleine Blondine hier in ihrer Mitte war.  
Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, als sie Lee ansah. „Gott, Baby, das ist...“ Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.   
„Alles Gute, mein Leben. Du hast es verdient.“ Er nahm die Kette aus dem Kästchen, drapierte den Schal um ihre Schultern und legte sie ihr vorsichtig um den zarten Hals. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr Kara, als er sanft, fast schon zärtlich, die kleinen Schließen miteinander verband und seine Finger ihre Haut streiften.  
„Dreh dich um.“ Lee lächelte sie strahlend an.  
„Sie steht dir super, Krümelchen.“ Er wischte ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich geh dann mal schnell das Schokoladenmassaker beseitigen. Seht zu, dass Lou nicht alles wegtrinkt, während ich dusche.“

 

„Sag mal, Kröte, ihr bekommt doch hier BBC One rein, oder?“   
Gordon hatte seinen besten Dackelblick aufgesetzt, bei dem Kara Übles schwante.  
„Ich glaube schon. Was willst du denn neuerdings mit britischem Fernsehen?“  
Gordon druckste herum.  
„ Du weißt doch, dass Andrew gesagt hat, er würde als Statist in so einer Serie mitwirken. Eine Neuverfilmung von Robin Hood. Und naja... die erste Folge startet in zwei Minuten.“  
Kara funkelte ihn an. „Du meinst nicht zufällig den Ich-bin-der-Kumpel-von-Richard-ich-hau-ihm-die-Fresse-ein-Andrew? Bist du wahnsinnig?“  
Flehend starrte Gordon sie an, die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet.  
„Biiiitttteeee!“  
Kara blickte den Flur hinab zum Badezimmer. Lee würde, so wie sie ihn kannte, noch eine ganze Weile brauchen.  
„Ok, aber ich darf ungezügelt lästern, verstanden?“  
Sie schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und hockte sich neben Lou und Mike, deren Gläser schon wieder verdächtig leer wirkten.  
Das BBC Logo erschien.

„Scheiße, Gordie, hat der komische Typ da eine Tischdecke an?  
Kara standen bereits nach ein paar Minuten die Lachtränen in den Augen.  
Robin Hoods Diener sah aber in seinem abenteuerlichen Fummel auch zu lächerlich aus! 

Eben noch hatte der auf Sunnyboy gestylte Recke auf der Mattscheibe einer jungen Frau einen Kuss abgeluchst und dann mit ihrem erzürnten Vater gekämpft, was Kara eine zynische Bemerkung über den Sexismus diverser Fernsehserien entlockte.  
Jetzt wurde der Landsitz des jungen Adligen eingeblendet, auf den gerade eine Gruppe Reiter zugaloppierte.  
„Lass mich raten- der böse Guy of Gisborne?“ Kara kringelte sich vor Lachen und hielt sich ein Kissen vors Gesicht. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sich Gordons Finger schmerzhaft in ihren Oberschenkel bohrten.  
„Aua! Bist du bescheuert? Das tut mir...“ Unsanft unterbrach der Übeltäter ihre wütende Tirade und drückte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Fernsehers.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Mit geöffnetem Mund starrte sie fassungslos auf den Bildschirm, eine exakte Kopie von Gordons entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Habt ihr zwei einen Geist gesehen?“ Mike schaute irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„ Halt´s Maul!“ tönte es unisono aus zwei Mündern.  
Kara und Gordon stierten sich an.  
„Mach das sofort aus, sonst hat Houston ein Problem!“  
Hektisch suchte Kara die Fernbedienung. Verdammt, wo war das verflixte Teil?

„Gordon, deine Witze sind scheiße! Womit sollte ich ein Problem haben?“  
Lee stand hinter der Couch und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken.  
Warum machte er das denn nicht, wie sonst IMMER, im Bad?  
Kara fluchte innerlich.  
Der Fernseher lief noch.  
„ Wie lange seid ihr bereits hier?“  
Robin Hoods Stimme erschien Kara unglaublich laut in der angespannten Stille des Wohnzimmers.  
Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen, bat um einen plötzlichen Stromausfall.   
Sie wurde nicht erhört.  
„ Drei Sommer, vier Winter.“ antwortete Guy of Gisborne, antwortete...

„Richard.“  
Lees gequältes Flüstern ließ Kara die Augen öffnen. Mitten in der Bewegung innehaltend, sein Blick die Mattscheibe erfassend, verlor er jegliche Farbe im Gesicht.  
In enges, schwarzes Leder gekleidet, die tiefblauen Augen verächtlich über den dünnen Bogenschützen vor ihm schweifen lassend, grinste niemand anderes als der Mann in die Kamera, der seit drei Monaten täglich in Lees Träumen auftauchte und ihm jedes Mal aufs neue das Herz raubte.  
Richard.  
Lee drehte sich abrupt um und mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss.  
Kara schluchzte leise auf.


	3. Die Radieschen von unten betrachten...

Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen, es geht gut ohne Dich!  
Entweder Heute oder morgen, wird's besser und an sich...  
Hat's schon schlimmer weh getan,  
hat's schon dunkler ausgesehn  
Alle koenn's verstehn.  
Bleibt mir wohl noch zu gehen,  
wenn alle es verstehn!

Was immer Du auch Leben nennst,  
ist Sehnsucht, die im Koerper brennt!  
Fuer ein gutes Leben, ein gutes Leben,  
wuerd' Ich tausendmal mein eignes geben!

( Wenn alle es verstehen- Jupiter Jones)

 

 

New York, Februar 2007

 

„Pace, könntest du dich bitte beeilen? Ich muss Brittany anrufen... dringend!“  
Auf einem Bein hüpfend, nur in BH und mit ihrer Jogginghose kämpfend warf Kara einen ungeduldigen Blick ins Wohnzimmer.  
Lee saß, stur geradeaus starrend, auf der Lehne des Sofas und hielt das Telefon achtlos in den Händen.  
„Alles klar? Du siehst aus, als hätte man dir gerade den Schock deines Lebens verpasst.“  
Kara ging auf ihn zu und strich ihm durch das wirre Haar. Wie unschuldig er aussah, wenn er früh morgens noch nicht ganz wach irgendwelche wichtigen Dinge erledigte.  
Gott, wie sie diesen Anblick liebte!

„Das war gerade das Büro von Warner... Bryan Fuller will mich in der Hauptrolle seiner neuen Serie.“  
Ungläubig lächelnd blickte er zu ihr hoch.  
„Pace, verarsch mich nicht! Du... du verarscht mich doch, oder?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem nackten Bauch und grinste ihn unsicher an.  
Pushing Daisies war DIE Chance für Lee, den Durchbruch zu schaffen.  
Stundenlang hatte er mit Lou darüber gesprochen, kannte dieser Bryan und seine unkonventionellen Ideen doch gut.  
„Krümel... ich... boah, ich hab die verdammte Rolle!“  
Lee sprang freudestrahlend auf die Beine, umarmte seine verdutzte Freundin und wirbelte mit ihr durch das Zimmer, einen regelrechten Freudentanz aufführend.  
Vergessen war das Gespräch mit Brittany, vergessen der blöde Streit von gestern über die versalzenen Spaghetti... Kara hätte genau in diesem Moment die Zeit anhalten wollen, so sehr genoss sie das Gefühl, Lee glücklich zu sehen.  
Ein kostbarer Augenblick, selten geworden im letzten halben Jahr.  
Sie seufzte, versuchte, die aufkommende Schwermut zu unterdrücken, die sie immer an die Nacht erinnerte, die ihr den ewig gut gelaunten, nie aus der Ruhe zu bringenden Freund genommen und an seiner statt einen in sich gekehrten, launischen Mann zurückgelassen hatte, dessen Gedanken nicht mehr auf diesem Kontinent weilten, sondern bei ihm.  
Der Teufel mit den blauen Augen, so nannte Kara ihn insgeheim, den Mann, nach dem sich Lee an jedem einzelnen seitdem vergangenen Tag sehnte.  
Richard Armitage.  
Oh nein, darüber geredet hatte Lee nicht mehr, nicht seit dem denkwürdigen Ereignis an ihrem Geburtstag.   
Stundenlang war er verschwunden gewesen und als er endlich spätabends völlig durchgefroren wieder aufgetaucht war, lag eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen. Eine Befangenheit, die heute das erste Mal wieder durchbrochen wurde.  
Kara zog ihn fester in die stürmische Umarmung.  
„Weinst du?“   
Lee fasste ihr leicht unter das Kinn und bog ihren Kopf zu ihm herauf. Sie lächelte ihn durch die Tränen hindurch an.  
„Gott, ich freu mich einfach nur so unglaublich für dich.“ Ihre Stimme vibrierte, hörte sich rau und fremd in ihren Ohren an.  
Er durfte nicht wissen, was sie fühlte, was es in ihr auslöste, wenn er, so wie jetzt, mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange strich und die Feuchtigkeit sanft verwischte.Sie mit diesen unglaublich liebevollen Augen prüfend ansah...  
Scheiße, ihre verdammten Gefühle machten das alles nur noch komplizierter!  
Rasch wandte Kara sich ab, hob das Telefon vom Boden auf und warf es Lee zu.  
„Sieh zu, dass du die Jungs und Mädels anrufst, Pace! Heute Abend wird gefeiert, als ob es das letzte Mal wäre.“ 

 

„Du sollst WAS spielen? Einen Bäcker?“   
Gordon verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier.   
„Ernsthaft Pace, sei froh, dass Bryan noch nie einen deiner todbringenden Kuchen probiert hat, denn dann hättest du die Rolle mit Sicherheit nicht bekommen.“  
Lee zog nur leicht pikiert die Augenbrauen hoch, war die Küche doch wirklich nicht seine bevorzugte Wirkungsstätte.   
Das überließ er guten Gewissens Kara, die auch heute wieder ein erstaunliches Buffett verschiedener Köstlichkeiten aufgefahren hatte. Grinsend leckte er sich die Guacamole von den Fingern.  
„Mach Sitz, Gordie, sonst erzähle ich hier jedem die kleine Geschichte, in der ein halbnackter, schwarzhaariger Tänzer mitten in der Nacht aus seiner brennenden Wohnung auf die...“   
„ Schon gut. Halt die Klappe, Zuckerbäcker! Das Popcorn war verflucht, definitiv!“ Gordon erinnerte sich mit Grauen an das Gelächter der Feuerwehrmänner, als sie die Ursache des Brandes gefunden hatten. Seitdem hatte er sie stillschweigend von seiner „sexy-in-Uniform“-Liste gestrichen.  
Strafe musste sein.   
„Hey ihr zwei. Wer ist denn die Tussi da bei Lou und Mike?“  
Kara, in einer Hand eine riesige Schüssel Salat balancierend, mit der anderen ihr Sektglas umklammernd, nickte zur Bar.  
Eine große, kühl wirkende Blondine stand neben ihren Freunden und Kollegen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit den beiden.  
„Das ist die Tänzerin aus England. Ally oder so. Soll Mike für ein paar Wochen beim Trainieren für das neue Stück helfen. Ich hasse sie.“ Gordon erhob hinter seiner Bierflasche dezent den Mittelfinger.  
„Honey, sie wird dir schon nicht die Marmelade vom Brötchen klauen.“ Lee zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Wollen wir ihr nicht mal nett Hallo sagen? Immerhin ist sie hier auf Lees Party, da sollten wir ihr den Gastgeber nicht vorenthalten.“ Kara stellte die Schüssel auf den Couchtisch und hakte sich bei Lee unter.   
„Ihr werdet sie furchtbar finden, ehrlich.“ Gordon nahm einen letzten großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und trottete ergeben hinter ihnen her.

 

„Mein Verlobter dreht ja gerade wieder in Ungarn... schrecklich unzivilisiertes Land, unglaublich!“  
Kara verdrehte genervt die Augen, kniff Lee in den Arm und zog in zu sich herunter, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können.  
„Wenn sie noch einmal „unglaublich“ sagt oder ihren Supermann von einem Verlobten erwähnt, dann reiß ich ihr diesen riesigen Klunker von der Hand und stopf ihr damit das Maul!“  
Gordon hatte recht gehabt.  
Annabell, genannt Annie, die Gasttrainerin, die Mike für sein neuestes Projekt an die Seite gestellt worden war, war eine wirklich unangenehme Person.  
Ihre Stimme eine Spur zu arrogant, ihr Lachen einen Hauch zu schrill, hatte sie in der letzten halben Stunde das Gespräch immer wieder hartnäckig auf ihr Lieblingsthema gelenkt - sich selbst.  
Wie eine hofhaltende Edeldame erstickte sie jegliche Konversation in der Runde mit immer neuen Details aus ihrem Leben an der Seite dieses scheinbar ach so tollen Traumtypen.  
„Ich freue mich ja schon so unglaublich auf unsere Hochzeit im Mai, wir haben auch nur 200 unserer engsten Freunde eingeladen. Understatement, ihr versteht?“   
Schrilles Lachen.  
„Krümel, dein Glas kann nichts dafür.“ Schmunzelnd nahm Lee Kara ihr Sektglas aus der Hand, hatte er doch bei dem festen Griff seiner Freundin Angst um den dünnen Stiel. Sie blickte verzweifelt zu ihm hoch.  
„Wie lange müssen wir noch nett sein?“  
Er strich ihr beruhigend über die Wange, eine Geste, die die Schmetterlinge in Karas Bauch zu einer neuen Fahrt mit dem Autoscooter durch ihr Inneres aufforderte.   
Scheiße, sie hasste dieses Gefühl so sehr! Und doch würde sie alles dafür geben, das es nicht aufhörte. Sie ertrank in seinem Blick, fühlte seine Fingerspitzen, die brennende Linien auf ihrer geröteten Haut hinterließen.   
„Und ihr zwei seid wirklich kein Paar?“ Annabells dröhnende Stimme beendete den intimen Moment.  
Erschrocken fuhren Lee und Kara auseinander und starrten sie so perplex an, dass Gordon feixend auflachte und Mike und Lou sich gegenseitig anstießen. Ja,ja, Hauptsache, die drei hatten ihren Spaß!  
Lee hatte sich schneller wieder unter Kontrolle als Kara, die, immer noch zornig über die Unterbrechung, Mike unheilvoll anfunkelte. Nonchalant erwiderte er: „Tja, Annabell, es kann ja nicht jeder so glücklich verliebt sein wie du.“  
Gordon legte sich theatralisch die Hand an die Stirn, eine perfekte Imitation der von Annabell scheinbar bevorzugten Geste, wenn sie über ihren zukünftigen Ehemann sprach.  
Kara prustete laut lachend los, was ihr einen vernichtenden Blick der hochgewachsenen Blondine einbrachte.  
„Lach du nur, Herzchen. Du bist noch jung, irgendwann wirst du auch in den Genuß der ewig währenden, loyalen, treuen Liebe kommen.“  
Annabell lächelte ihr mitleidig zu, etwas, das Kara zu einem erneuten Wutanfall hingerissen hätte, wäre Lee nicht geistesgegenwärtig vor sie getreten.  
„Jetzt haben wir schon so viel über deinen hinreißenden Verlobten gehört, liebste Annabel“, ein Knuff von Kara erwischte ihn hart am Rücken, „au... aber seinen Namen hast du noch nicht erwähnt. Wenn er so erfolgreich bei euch drüben ist, haben wir hier sicher auch schon etwas von ihm gesehen.   
Enthalte uns dieses Talent also nicht länger vor.“   
Annabell lächelte Lee zuckersüß an, hielt sie ihn in diesem Haufen von unmöglichen Leuten scheinbar für die einzige Person mit Manieren und Stil.  
„Bestimmt habt ihr schon von ihm gehört, er ist ja ein hell aufgehender Stern am Serienhimmel.  
Sein Name ist Richard.  
Richard Armitage.“

 

Wie er den Rest des Abends überstanden hatte, wusste Lee nicht mehr. Mechanisch hatte er gelächelt, genickt und gesprochen, während in seinem Inneren ein Sturm an Emotionen tobte.  
Kara hatte ihn irgendwann entschuldigt und die Gäste verabschiedet.  
Von allen verdammten Tänzerinnen auf der Welt musste ihm ausgerechnet die über den Weg laufen, die mit dem Mann vor den Traualtar treten würde, der sein Leben so durcheinander gebracht hatte! Und sie war noch nicht mal nett, sondern eine absolute Hexe!  
Stand Richard wirklich auf solche oberflächlichen Weiber? Irgendwie hatte Lee ihn anders eingeschätzt, hatte geglaubt, in ihm einen tiefsinnigen und geheimnisvollen Charakter gefunden zu haben.  
Annabells kreischendes Lachen und ihre penetrante Art passten so überhaupt nicht zu diesem Bild.  
Vielleicht hätte er damit leben können, hätte er sie gemocht... es akzeptieren können, dass Lee für ihn scheinbar nur ein schmutziges kleines Abenteuer in seiner perfekten, heterosexuellen Welt gewesen war.  
Eine Abwechslung im Urlaub, ein nichtssagender Flirt in der Anonymität eines fremden Landes. Obwohl, dazu waren Richards Berührungen zu sicher gewesen, zu erfahren, zu...  
Lee schlug gegen die Wand seines Schlafzimmers, doch selbst der darauffolgende Schmerz konnte ihn nicht ablenken.  
„Mein Verlobter dreht ja gerade wieder in Ungarn...“  
„Ich freue mich ja schon so unglaublich auf unsere Hochzeit im Mai...“  
Ob ihr gekünsteltes Lächeln noch so breit gewesen wäre, hätte er erwähnt, wie sexy er doch das Muttermal auf Richards Lende fand?   
Grimmig lächelnd stellte er sich die Szene vor.

„Lee?“  
Kara stand im Widerschein des Flurlichts im Türrahmen. Unsicher verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, eine Geste, die er unglaublich bezaubernd an der sonst so taffen Frau fand.Es machte sie so zart, so verletzlich.  
Wunderschön sah sie aus, in ihrem zu großen Pullover und mit den schlanken, langen Beinen, die nackt darunter hervor lugten.  
„Komm her, Krümel.“  
Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Sie leistete seiner Bitte folge und ergriff vorsichtig seine gerötete Hand.  
„Er ist es nicht wert.“  
Ihre Finger strichen über die geschundene Haut. Lee seufzte. Sie hatte recht, das wusste der logische Teil seines Gehirns schon seit Monaten, doch sein Herz wollte diese Tatsache einfach nicht akzeptieren.  
Dummes Herz.  
Und doch hatte sich heute etwas verändert, etwas, das Karas Worte ihm gerade bewusst gemacht hatten. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz darüber, daß Richard heiraten würde.  
Es war eher Wut.   
Eine unglaubliche Wut auf Richard, auf diese verdammte Nacht... und auf sich selbst.  
Wie hatte er sich nur monatelang wie ein geprügelter Hund nach seinem sadistischen Herrchen sehnen können? Richard hatte sicher ab dem Morgen keinerlei Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet!  
Im Selbstmitleid hatte er gebadet, selbst seinen Erfolg und die Freude über sein neues Engagement hatte dieser verdammte Scheiß getrübt... und seine Freundschaft zu Kara.  
Irgendwie musste er das wieder gut machen, musste ihr zeigen, dass sie ihm so unglaublich wichtig war... es musste einfach wieder so werden wie früher.  
Er umfasste sanft ihr kleines Gesicht mit seinen Händen, strich ihr liebevoll über die Wangen.  
Bevor diese dämliche Annabell sie vorhin so rüde unterbrochen hatte, hatte er etwas in Karas Augen aufblitzen sehen, was ihn verwirrte, etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte.  
Sie versuchte etwas vor ihm zu verbergen und er wollte herausfinden, was es war.

„Lee, mach das nicht. Bitte.“  
Kara zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. Was war denn jetzt passiert?  
Er guckte sie entgeistert an, doch vermied sie es, seinen Blick zu erwidern.  
„Kara, was ist los? Hab ich dir weh getan? Es tut mir leid... ich weiß, ich hab mich die letzten Monate wie ein Idiot benommen, hab dich und alle anderen wie Dreck behandelt...“   
Er rieb sich die Augen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.   
Sie war aufgestanden und blickte still durch das Fenster auf die nächtlichen Lichter der Stadt.  
„Schrei mich an, schlag mich von mir aus, weil ich so ein verdammter Spinner bin, aber weich mir nicht aus, das ertrage ich nicht!“  
Lees Stimme war lauter geworden, eindringlicher, doch immer noch rührte Kara sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie hier stehen zu sehen, so nah und doch plötzlich so meilenweit fort von ihm, ängstigte ihn.  
Hatte er sie durch sein Verhalten verloren?  
Sie waren sich doch den ganzen Tag so nah gewesen, hatten herumgealbert, gelacht, sich gegenseitig aufgezogen... bis Annabell dazwischen kam...  
Ihre Schultern zuckten verräterisch. Weinte sie etwa? Lee sprang auf und stellte sich hinter sie, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren.  
Eindeutig.  
Im Licht des Mondes konnte er eine glitzernde Träne sehen, die langsam über ihre Haut glitt.  
„Hass mich nicht, Krümel.“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihren bebenden Rücken. Sie fuhr herum und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei, flüchtete vor seiner Berührung, seiner Nähe. Ihre Augen fixierten den Holzfußboden.  
„Hassen, Lee? Scheiße, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich hassen! Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht jedes Mal sterben, wenn du mich berührst, mich nicht jedes verdammte Mal erneut in dich verlieben, wenn ich in deine Augen sehe! Verstehst du das, Pace? Ich liebe dich! Ich wünschte, ich wäre der Teufel mit den blauen Augen, ich wünschte, du würdest diese verdammten Gefühle für mich haben und nicht für ihn!“  
Tränenüberströmt starrte sie ihn an, die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt.   
Warum war er so blind gewesen? Weshalb hatte er das offensichtliche nicht gesehen?  
Ihr ganzes Verhalten der letzten Wochen, ihr Kuss an ihrem Geburtstag, die Nächte, die sie sich mit ihm und seinem Kummer um die Ohren geschlagen hatte...  
Kara war immer für ihn dagewesen, hatte ihn gestützt, ihn aufgefangen, wenn er gefallen war und warum? Weil sie ihn liebte.  
Und er war so egoistisch gewesen, so beschäftigt mit seinem Schmerz, dass er sie benutzt hatte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging und sie fort stieß, wenn er leiden wollte.Sie hatte ihm alles gegeben in dem Wissen, nichts von dem zurück zu bekommen, was sie sich so sehnlichst von ihm wünschte.  
Doch stimmte das?  
Etwas in ihm schrie danach, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und nie wieder los zu lassen.  
Richard war ein Traum, ein verführerischer Gedanke, der vor der Wirklichkeit keinen Bestand hatte.  
Er lebte in einem anderen Land eine andere Wirklichkeit, an der Lee niemals Anteil haben würde.  
Kara, seine Kara hingegen, war real, war seine Heimat, sein Anker, sein Leben.  
Er musste sich entscheiden und er wusste, er hatte nur diese eine Chance.  
Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr.  
Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, fortlaufen in die Sicherheit ihres Zimmers. Lee hielt sie am Arm fest, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.  
Ihre Lippen zitterten, als er sie mit den seinen berührte, nicht sanft, sondern fordernd und verlangend.   
Himmel, sie fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an! Eng schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, drückte ihren Körper an seinen, erwiderte den Kuss mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen, während er sie hochhob und mit ihr zusammen auf das Bett fiel.  
Einmal schon hatte er diesen wundervollen Körper kosten dürfen, ihre heiße Haut auf der seinen spüren können, doch damals war es unverbindlicher Spaß gewesen.  
Dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an, bindender, intensiver, wie ein Versprechen, das er ihr gab...  
Seine Finger fuhren ihren glatten Schenkel hinauf, begierig darauf wartend, dass sie sich ihm öffnete. Er wollte sie, wollte alles von ihr, wollte sich das nehmen, was sie ihm schenken würde.  
Lee hatte sich entschieden.

In dieser Nacht träumte er das erste Mal nicht von blauen Augen.


	4. Turn the page

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
( Nothing else matters- Metallica)

 

 

New York, 25.03.2009

 

Nervös betrachtete Lee sich im Spiegel.   
Sah das auch wirklich gut aus? Passte das andere Hemd nicht doch besser zu dem sündhaft teuren Anzug, zu dem Louis ihm geraten, ihn regelrecht dazu genötigt hatte, ihn zu kaufen? Seine Schuhe könnte er auch noch einmal polieren.  
„Verdammt, Pace, hörst du jetzt endlich mit dem Rumgezappel auf? Du machst mich wahnsinnig!“  
Gordon beobachtete ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.  
„Du schwitzt jetzt schon wie ein Schwein, wie soll das erst nachher werden? Zum Glück ist dein Fummel so dunkel, dass man die Flecken nicht sieht.“  
Lee wischte sich über die Stirn, darauf bedacht, die endlich gebändigte Haarsträhne damit nicht aufzufordern, wieder aus der Frisur zu hüpfen.  
Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit dir ist, Gordie, aber ich für meinen Teil mache das hier heute zum ersten Mal. Und ja verdammt, ich bin tierisch aufgeregt!“  
Gordon strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und reichte ihm ein gut gefülltes Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit.  
„Onkel Gordons spezieller Nervenberuhiger in jeder Lebenslage. Trink, Pace, sonst kippst du ja um, bevor wir da sind.“  
„Danke Papa.“ Lee setzte das Glas an und leerte es in einem Zug. Wodka war jetzt wahrscheinlich wirklich das einzige, was ihm noch half. 

„Wow, Mr.Pace, sie sehen heute aber nobel aus. Was besonderes vor?“  
Lucille, die sympathische ältere Briefbotin, reichte ihm einen dicken Stapel Umschläge in einem kleinen Karton und lächelte ihn wohlwollend an.  
Natürlich fiel ihr der Unterschied auf, öffnete Lee an gewöhnlichen Tagen doch eher in Boxershorts und T-Shirt die Tür.   
Er grinste.  
„Danke, Lu. Ja, ich habe gleich einen sehr wichtigen Termin.“  
Einen hoffentlich einmaligen Termin, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Na dann... viel Glück, Mr.Pace.“   
Winkend entschwand Lucille wieder ins Treppenhaus.  
„Wir müssten dann mal so langsam los, Lee. Soll ich die Karten mitnehmen?“ Gordon wies auf den großen Poststapel.   
„Pack sie ein und dann auf in den Kampf. Wollen wir die Meute nicht warten lassen!“ Lee atmete tief durch. Der Wodka hatte ihn definitiv beruhigt.  
„Scheiße Pace, sie sind weg! Verdammt, wo hab´ich sie nur hingepackt?“  
Gordon suchte hektisch den Couchtisch ab, warf die Zeitschriften und Bücher durcheinander und fluchte. Ein panisches Zittern überfiel Lee.   
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Plötzlich grinste ihn Gordon an.  
„Von dem Gesichtsausdruck hätte ich gern ein Foto, Zuckerbäcker. Scheiße, hast du blöd geguckt!“  
Lee starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Es war ein Scherz, Lee. Sie sind hier, alles ist gut.“ Gordon klopfte sich lachend auf die Innentasche seines Nadelstreifenblazers.   
„Ich hasse dich, Tanzbär.“  
Lee stieß die Worte mit zusammengepressten Lippen hervor und warf sich seinen Mantel über.  
„Tust du nicht.“  
Gemeinsam verließen sie eiligen Schrittes das Haus.

 

Hatte er etwas ins Auge gekriegt oder warum brannten sie plötzlich so?   
Mist, er würde doch nicht etwa weinen müssen?  
Kara.  
Nie hatte sie für ihn schöner ausgesehen als jetzt, gehüllt in ein zartes, völlig schnörkelloses Kleid, mit hochgestecktem Haar und geröteten Wangen.  
An Mikes Arm schritt sie langsam auf ihn zu, lächelte ihn mit zitternden Lippen und feuchten Augen scheu an. Sie schien genauso aufgeregt zu sein wie er.  
Mike umarmte ihn freundschaftlich, was ein belustigtes Raunen der anwesenden Gäste zur Folge hatte, bevor er Karas Hand nahm und sie behutsam in Lees legte.  
„Versaust du es, bringe ich dich um!“  
Mike konnte die Dramatik dann doch nicht sein lassen, was ihm einen funkelnden Blick von Kara einhandelte. Belustigt grinsend setzte er sich auf seinen Platz.  
Lee beugte sich leicht zu Kara hinunter und flüsterte: „Bereit?“  
Sie drückte seine Hand, die ebenso warm und schwitzig war wie seine.  
„Bereit.“

 

Unter dem lauten Gejohle der Gäste hatte Lee den Spruch des Geistlichen nicht mehr abwarten können. Eng hatte er Kara an sich gezogen und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. Alle Anspannung war verflogen, sie hatten es tatsächlich ohne größere Pannen geschafft.  
„Hallo, Mr. Pace.“  
Kara hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an.  
„Hallo, Mrs. Pace.“  
Bei seinen Worten weiteten sich ihre Augen glücklich und sie zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss. Gott, das könnte er für immer machen.  
Kara küssen.  
Seine Frau.  
„Meine Güte, wenn ich euch beide so sehe, könnte ich mir glatt überlegen, doch auf Frauen zu stehen. Und wenn es nur der Outfits wegen ist.“  
Gordon unterbrach die beiden und umarmte sie stürmisch. Die ganze Zeremonie hatte ihn doch schwerer ergriffen, als er zugeben wollte.  
„Komm her, du furchtbarer Trauzeuge!“ Lee knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite, wurde dann aber von seiner Mutter in eine erstickende Umarmung gezogen. Dicke Freudentränen zeigten sich auf ihren Wangen.  
„Baby, ich freue mich so unglaublich für dich und Kara. Genießt diesen Tag heute so, wie ich es tue. Mein Sohn ist an seinem 30. tatsächlich verheiratet!“  
Sie grinste Kara verschwörerisch zu, ganz so, als wäre es allein der Verdienst der kleinen Blondine, ihren Liebling „von der Straße“ geholt zu haben.   
„Dad, sag deiner Frau bitte, dass ich schon seit geraumer Zeit meine Schuhe allein zubinden kann.“ Lees Vater hob nur in gespielt stummer Verzweiflung die Hände zum Himmel und seufzte gottergeben.   
Will und Sally, seine Geschwister, schlossen sich der Geste mit verdrehten Augen an.  
In Bezug auf ihre Kinder würde Mama Pace niemals ihre Gluckenrolle aufgeben.  
Lee war glücklich darüber, dass seine Eltern Kara so in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten.  
Sie hatte keine Familie mehr, um so mehr freute er sich, dass die Zuneigung hier auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Kara liebte sie ebenso. Und auch mit seinen Geschwistern kam sie mehr als nur gut aus.  
„Wollen wir dann los? Meine Kehle ist schon ganz trocken, muss an der heiligen Luft hier liegen.“ Louis umarmte das frisch verheiratete Paar und versuchte, sie sanft zum Ausgang der Kapelle zu schieben.  
„Mike, können wir deinen Freund hier lassen? Hab gehört, er wollte noch beichten.“ Kara grinste Louis frech an, der ihr darauf beleidigt die Zunge herausstreckte.  
„Wenn der beichtet, kann der Pfaffe hier für die nächsten drei Monate zumachen!“ Mike zwinkerte seinem mittlerweile schmollenden Verlobten belustigt zu.  
„Nur drei? Du unterschätzt mich, Darling.“ Ein inniger Kuss unterbrach das Geplänkel der beiden Streithähne.  
Lachend setzte sich die kleine Gesellschaft in Gang, hinaus in das helle Sonnenlicht eines wunderschönen Frühlingstages.

„Hätten wir nicht statt schnödem Reis mit etwas originellerem werfen können? Steaks zum Beispiel?“  
Eine angenehm dunkle Stimme mit starkem schottischen Akzent drang an Lees Ohr, während er Hand in Hand mit Kara die Stufen hinunter durch einen wahren Reissturm lief. Ihre Freunde hatten es da wirklich sehr gut gemeint!  
„Graham! Gott, Mann, tut gut, dich zu sehen!“ Lee fiel dem hochgewachsenen, breit strahlenden Schotten in die Arme.  
Sie hatten zwar nur kurz zusammen gearbeitet, doch hatte sich in dieser Zeit eine gute Freundschaft zu dem glatzköpfigen Schauspieler entwickelt. Allerdings war das bei Grahams offener und sympathischer Art auch keine Schwierigkeit gewesen. Man musste ihn einfach mögen.  
„Ich verpass doch nicht, wie mein Lieblingsbäcker in die Sklaverei getrieben wird.“ Er deutete lachend auf den Ring an Lees Finger und ignorierte Karas empörten Blick.  
„Ein Ring sie zu knechten...“ Lee schubste ihn lachend an.  
„Wo hast du Gwen gelassen, McTavish?“ Kara mochte Grahams Frau sehr und sah sich nun suchend nach ihr um.  
„Gwenny lässt ihre besten Glückwünsche ausrichten, sie konnte leider nicht kommen. Honor ist krank und lässt nur ihre Mutter an sich ran. Kinder! In diesen Genuß werdet ihr auch noch kommen!“ Kara zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute betreten zu Lee. Der lächelte allerdings nur belustigt und nickte Graham zu.  
„Wir sollten wirklich aufbrechen, Lou sieht schon richtig ausgetrocknet aus.“  
Kara seufzte.  
„Hoffentlich hat das Restaurant nicht soo große Vorräte an Hochprozentigem in petto.“

 

Versonnen lächelnd ließ Lee seinen Blick über die muntere Runde am Tisch schweifen. Seine Familie und seine Freunde waren hier, feierten mit ihm und Kara den schönsten Tag in ihrem bisherigen gemeinsamen Leben.  
Er betrachtete Gordon und Graham, die sich in einer angeregten Diskussion über den richtigen Sport befanden, Mike und Louis liebevolles Gezanke, Brittany und Tonia, die versuchten, Grahams Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, Will und Sally, die ein kindisches Trinkspiel ins Leben gerufen hatten und seine Eltern, die ihn und Kara freudestrahlend musterten.  
Ja, er war glücklich.  
Glücklich, damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.  
Entspannt legte er den Arm um Kara.  
Seine Frau.  
Er konnte diese Worte immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholen, sie klangen jedes einzelne Mal erneut ungewohnt. Und dennoch unglaublich schön.  
Er zog sie in einen intensiven Kuss, der ihm wie ein Versprechen auf das vorkam, was ihn zu späterer Stunde erwartete, wenn er mit ihr allein war. Der Gedanke daran, sie in diesem Kleid zu lieben, ließ ihn zappelig auf die Uhr schauen.  
„Ein bisschen wirst du dich noch gedulden müssen, mein werter Gemahl.“   
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken geahnt, fuhr Kara ihm unter dem Tisch mit ihren Fingern quälend langsam über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Spielerisch biss er in ihr Ohrläppchen und ließ sie wohlig erschaudern.  
„Baby, ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber ihr solltet so langsam mal die ganzen Glückwunschkarten aufmachen.“  
Lees Mutter war in dieser Hinsicht sehr auf Tradition bedacht, was ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ihres Sohnes einbrachte.   
„Mom...“   
Kara hielt ihm lachend den Mund zu.  
„Charlotte, was dein Sohn eigentlich sagen wollte..“ Lee kitzelte sie an der Hüfte und starrte mit Unschuldsmiene zu seiner Mutter hinauf, „... hör auf damit... Was er sagen wollte, natürlich schauen wir uns die Karten jetzt an. Gordie schleppt sie ja auch schon die ganze Zeit mit sich rum. Erlösen wir ihn lieber davon.“   
Sie zwinkerte ihrer Schwiegermutter zu.

„Ihr seid einfach zu nette Menschen. Wärt ihr weniger freundlich, hätte ich mir an dem ganzen Papier hier nicht fast einen Bruch gehoben.“ Mit leidender Miene stellte Gordon den kleinen Pappkarton mit den Glückwünschen vor ihnen auf den Tisch.  
Lee und Kara waren bei jedem Brief gerührt. Nachbarn, ehemalige Kollegen, sogar Lees frühere Highschool-Lehrerin hatten ihnen ein paar persönliche Zeilen gewidmet und ihnen zu ihrer Hochzeit gratuliert.  
„Habt ihr da etwa Post vom König persönlich bekommen?“   
Gordon zeigte auf den letzten Umschlag. Auf dem dicken, hochwertig aussehenden Papier befanden sich eindeutig britische Briefmarken neben dem Luftpostabzeichen.  
Lee schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.  
„Gordie, du bist ein absoluter Ignorant. England hat doch keinen König, sondern eine Königin.“  
Gordie schnaubte genervt.  
„Danke für die Geschichtsstunde, Pace. Mach das Ding lieber auf, das hat bestimmt mehr gekostet als mein letzter Friseurbesuch.“  
Lee öffnete den Umschlag und klappte die große, cremefarbene Karte auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, das irgendetwas auf den Boden fiel. Gordon bückte sich und ließ es dezent in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.  
Bevor Lee darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er Karas empörte Stimme an seinem Ohr.  
„Das die Kuh sich das wagt!“  
Lees Augen wanderten über den Text, der sich in groß geschwungenen Silben über das Papier zog.

Wir gratulieren euch herzlichst zur Vermählung.  
Möge eure Verbindung glücklich sein bis ans Ende aller Tage.  
Annabell & Richard

Lee griff nach Karas Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. Angstvoll sah sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen an, seine Reaktion zitternd abwartend. Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und strich ihr über die Wange.  
„Es ist ok, Krümel. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich liebe dich, nur dich.“ Seine Lippen streiften die ihren und sie umarmte ihn, klammerte sich an ihm fest. Richard war also immer noch ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen beiden.  
Lee horchte in sich hinein, versuchte für sich zu formulieren, was er in diesem Moment empfand.  
Richards Namen neben Annabells zu lesen, versetzte ihm immer noch einen leichten Stich, doch tat es nicht mehr wirklich weh. Hatte er die letzten Jahre mit Kara denn an Richard gedacht?   
Er würde lügen, wenn er verneinte, aber sie hatten sich nun einmal beide anders entschieden. Richard für Annabell- auch wenn Lee es bis heute nicht in den Kopf wollte, warum, und er sich für Kara. Und er hatte es nie bereut.  
Er liebte sie, hatten sie das nicht heute erst besiegelt? Langsam löste er sich von ihren weichen Lippen.  
„Entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment, Mrs. Pace? Ich müsste da mal wohin.“ Grinsend fuhr sie ihm durch die Haare, verwuschelte die so mühsam im Zaum gehaltenen Strähnen.   
„Lassen sie mich nicht zu lange allein, Mr. Pace.“  
Sie warf ihm einen Kuss hinterher, den er in der Luft auffing und in seine Hosentasche steckte.  
Gelächter erklang hinter ihm.

„Lee, warte mal.“ Gordon war ihm bis zu den Toilettentüren gefolgt und schaute ihn jetzt ernst an, ein gefaltetes Papier in den Händen haltend.  
„Was gibt’s, Gordie? Ist irgendetwas passiert?“ Lee blickte auf den Zettel.  
„Das ist vorhin aus der Karte der Unglaublichen gefallen. Irgendwie dachte ich mir, wäre es nicht gut, wenn Kara es in die Hände bekommen würde.“ Er drückte Lee den Brief in die Hand und ging wieder in den Saal. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Mach keinen Scheiß, Pace.“

Stumm hockte er vor der noblen Toilette des Restaurants, die Beine ans Kinn gezogen.  
Mit zitternden Fingern entfaltete er das seidig schimmernde Papier.  
Warum war er plötzlich nur so aufgeregt?  
Ein nervöses Ziehen quälte seine Magengegend.  
Lee begann mit angehaltenem Atem zu lesen.

Hey Lee,  
die bescheuerte Idee mit der Karte ist auf dem Mist meiner liebreizenden Ehefrau gewachsen.  
Es tut mir wirklich leid.  
Du hast also Kara geheiratet? Die Kleine aus dem Club?  
Ich gratuliere dir und hoffe, dass ihr beiden glücklicher werdet als ich.  
Du hast es wirklich verdient.  
Verdammt, wäre ich damals nur nicht so feige gewesen und nach der Nacht mit dir einfach abgehauen.  
Ich wollte nicht sehen, was mir heute so klar ist.  
Doch damit muss ich jetzt klar kommen.  
Ich wünsche dir alles Gute.  
Du fehlst mir an jedem einzelnen Tag.

Richard

Schweigend starrte Lee die weißen Fliesen in der Kabine an, während sein Herz ihm verräterisch schlagend fast den Brustkorb zerriss.  
Vorsichtig faltete er den Brief zusammen und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf das weiche Papier.


	5. Von Elben und Zwergen...

New York, 09.04.2011

 

„Management 360, Rosie hier.  
Hey Lee, Peter möchte mit dir reden. Ich stell ihn durch.“  
Lee zupfte nervös an den zartgrünen Blättern des kleinen Ficcus auf der Fensterbank herum, während er das furchtbare Gedudel ertrug, das Peter Kiernan, sein Manager, in die Warteschleife hatte einspielen lassen. Kara würde ihn erwürgen, wenn sie sah, was er der Pflanze angetan hatte! Schuldbewusst betrachtete er die gerupften Äste und stöhnte gequält auf. Könnte er bitte endlich abheben?  
„Lee, mein Sonnenschein. Ist heute nicht ein wunderbarer Tag? Was treibst du so? Wie geht es deiner bezaubernden Frau? Was macht...“  
Peters Laune an diesem frühen Samstag Morgen war für Lees angespannte Nerven schlicht zu viel. Mit einem Schnauben unterbrach er den Redefluss seines langjährigen Agenten und verdrehte die Augen.  
Verdammt, seine Hände zitterten fürchterlich!  
„Peter, spann mich nicht auf die Folter! Du weißt, was ich hören will. Hat es geklappt?“  
Lee schloss die Augen und kreuzte die Finger seiner linken Hand.  
Angespannt hielt er den Atem an.  
„Ach shit, stimmt, da war ja was... nun, ich habe eben einen Anruf von der bezaubernden Mrs. Mullane - im übrigen eine sehr angenehme Stimme, die Dame- bekommen. Wie soll ich es dir nur sagen?“ Lees Fingerknöchel traten mittlerweile weiß hervor und sein Ehering schnitt sich unangenehm in das weiche Fleisch.  
Peter hustete am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Du solltest Winterklamotten shoppen gehen. In Neuseeland soll es demnächst ziemlich kalt werden.“ Ein unterdrücktes Kichern war zu hören.  
Winterklamotten? Kalt?   
Bedeutete das etwa...?  
„Peter... heißt das...?“  
Lee schluckte angestrengt. Plötzlich hatte er einen unangenehm trockenen Mund.  
„Mae govannen, König Thranduil.“  
Peter hielt sicherheitshalber den Telefonhörer auf Abstand, doch selbst aus der Entfernung war der Jubelschrei seines Klienten überdeutlich zu hören.  
Zufrieden legte er auf.

 

„Du wirst allen Ernstes so einen Baumknutscher spielen? Den Vater von Orlando Bloom?“   
Gordon prustete belustigt grinsend in seinen Frappucchino, so dass der Schaum kleine braune Wölkchen auf der Tischplatte hinterließ. Lee setzte sein arrogantestes Gesicht auf.  
„Wagst du es, dich über mich zu amüsieren, Mensch?“ Mike und Lou gackerten albern und prosteten ihm mit ihren Sektgläsern zu.  
„Dich mit blonder Perücke und im Kleid zu sehen weckt alte Erinnerungen in mir, Pace. Hauptsache, du fällst nicht über den Schönling her. Tolkien wird bei seiner Vorstellung von den edlen Elben sicher keinen Inzest im Kopf gehabt haben.“ Lou versuchte angestrengt, einen erneuten Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.  
Es gelang ihm nicht.  
„Wenn ihr fertig mit eurem Geläster seid, sagt Bescheid.“ Gespielt schmollend warf sich Lee auf das große Sofa und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen.  
Konnte das Leben beruflich für ihn im Moment eigentlich noch besser laufen?  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich mit verschiedenen Filmrollen und den geschickten Verhandlungen seines Agenten einen Namen im Business gemacht, war zuletzt sogar in Twilight zu sehen.  
Zugegeben, nicht unbedingt seine absolute Lieblingsrolle, aber sie hatte ihm das Selbstbewusstsein eingebracht, das ihn letztlich dazu ermutigt hatte, das Casting für DEN Film schlechthin zu besuchen.  
Der Hobbit.  
Und er hatte die Rolle wirklich bekommen!  
Lee konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, würde er doch demnächst tatsächlich unter der Regie des großartigen Peter Jackson arbeiten! Er drückte sich tiefer in die Kissen und schrie lautstark hinein.  
„Oh-oh, fängt das Divengehabe jetzt schon an? Nur, weil du jetzt einen Landsitz dein Eigen nennst, bist du noch lange kein richtiger König.“ Mike warf sich theatralisch in Pose und bewarf Lee mit einem Schokoriegel. „Hier, damit du wieder runter kommst.“  
Lees verstrubbelter Haarschopf tauchte aus den Untiefen des Sofas auf.  
„Landsitz, pah. Du bist so blöd, Mike."  
Er grinste. Die Farm in Millbrook war ein lang gehegter Traum von ihm gewesen, den er sich vor ein paar Monaten endlich hatte leisten können. Sein persönlicher Rückzugsort, sollte ihm das hektische Stadtleben doch einmal zu viel werden.  
Luxuriös war sie allerdings nicht.  
„Vergiss es, unser Elbenkönig hier muss rank und schlank bleiben. Zucker ist ab jetzt tabu.“  
Gordon fischte nach der verführerischen Süßigkeit, puhlte das Zellophanpapier ab und biss herzhaft hinein.  
Lee schüttelte nur den Kopf und verabschiedete sich sehnsüchtig von seinem Lieblingsdessert. Gordon hatte sicher recht; ein Elb mit Speckschwarte und Doppelkinn war sicher nicht das, was sich das Publikum wünschte.  
„Hast du eigentlich schon erfahren, neben welchen großen Namen deiner demnächst in den Klatschblättern der Welt geführt wird? Ian McKellen wird doch hoffentlich wieder den Gandalf mimen, oder?“  
Lou war ein absoluter Fan der Herr der Ringe-Filme und verehrte insbesondere den britischen Darsteller des grauen Zauberers.  
Lee ging die Namen im Kopf durch.  
„Ian ist auf jeden Fall dabei. Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf ihn. Und Graham spielt einen der Zwerge. Er hat mir schon angedroht, mich den ganzen Tag durch das Set zu jagen. Laut Tolkien können sich Elben und die Minis wohl nicht leiden. Dann wären da noch Orlando, Evangeline Lilly...“ Gordon fuchtelte wild mit den Händen.  
„Das ist die Süße aus „Lost“, oder? Bei der würde ich an deiner Stelle aufpassen, was ich mache. Nicht, das Kara dir den Kopf abreißt.“ Mike lachte laut auf.   
„Girlsfight. Ich setze auf die Kröte. Weiß sie es eigentlich schon?“  
Lee verneinte mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.  
Kara war im Moment in Europa mit einem neuen Bühnenstück auf Tour und würde erst morgen Abend wieder in New York eintreffen.   
Die große Neuigkeit wollte er ihr nicht am Telefon mitteilen. Fünf Monate hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und Lee sehnte sich mit jedem Tag mehr nach ihr. Skype und ein paar Telefonate konnten eben nicht das Gefühl ersetzen, wenn er seine Frau wirklich in den Armen hielt und ihr in die Augen sah.  
Er seufzte.  
Hoffte, dass die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit heilsam für ihre Ehe gewesen war.  
In den letzten Wochen vor ihrer Abreise nach Dublin waren sie sich immer fremder geworden, als lebten sie zwar gemeinsam in dieser Wohnung, aber nicht mehr im Leben des jeweils anderen.  
Lee hasste dieses Gefühl, sich neben ihr einsam zu fühlen, als hätte Kara plötzlich eine Mauer um sich und ihr Herz gezogen.  
„Das wird schon wieder mit euch beiden, Pace. Kara und du seid füreinander geschaffen. Ich wette, Neuseeland peppt euer Liebesleben wieder auf.“ Mike hatte seinen Blick richtig gedeutet und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Ich hoffe es, Mike, ich hoffe es.“  
Lee betete insgeheim, dass sein Freund recht behielt.

„Dein WLAN ist echt für den Arsch, Waldbarbie.“ Gordon fummelte genervt an seinem Handy herum.  
„Woher hast du eigentlich die Zugangsdaten, Gordie? Und was zur Hölle machst du da?“ Lee linste verstohlen auf das Display.  
„Na, ich muss doch gucken, welche Berühmtheiten ich treffen werde, wenn ich dich am Set besuchen komme.“ Der kleine Tänzer schien endlich Empfang zu haben, räusperte er sich doch geräuschvoll und bat um Ruhe.  
„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, welche Idioten dabei sind.“ Stur ignorierte er Lees missbilligendes Kopfschütteln.  
„Martin Freeman? Wie geil ist das denn? Ich liebe ihn in „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“! Pace, du bist echt ein Glückspilz! Mein Urlaub in Wellington ist somit beschlossene Sache. Das lass ich mir...“ Gordon verstummte plötzlich und legte hastig das Handy auf den Tisch.  
„Alles klar, Tanzbär? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade entdeckt, dass der Teufel persönlich mitspielt.“ Lee grinste breit und funkelte ihn schelmisch an. Gordon schluckte.  
„Das tut er ja auch.“  
Wortlos schob er Lee das Telefon zu.  
„ Peter Hambleton, John Callen, Adam Brown, Aidan Turner... wo liegt das Problem, Gordie? Kennst du einen von denen?“ Lees Augen huschten irritiert vom Display zu seinem Freund, der ihn mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.  
„Weiter unten.“ Sein Kopf fiel mit einem Seufzer auf die Tischplatte. Lee scrollte die Namen durch.  
„ Ken Stott, Graham McTavish, Richard Ar.... scheiße.“  
Lee starrte auf die Buchstaben, die diesen einen Namen formten, der in ihm ein Gefühl auslöste, das er liebte und hasste wie kein anderes. Seine Gedanken flogen zu den zwei sorgsam versteckten Zetteln in seinem Kleiderschrank, den geschriebenen Worten, die ihn zugleich lähmten und belebten.

Du fehlst mir an jedem einzelnen Tag.

Richard 

Trotzig hob er den Kopf und starrte seine Freunde an.  
„Bevor ihr da jetzt eine wahnsinnige Rede über Richard anstimmt und wie sehr er doch auf meinen Gefühlen rum getrampelt hat.. schenkt es euch!“ Erschreckt über den ungewollt lauten Ton seiner eigenen Stimme grinste Lee schief und fuhr etwas sanfter fort. „Ja, es hat verdammt weh getan, aber es ist vorbei.  
Ich bin mit Kara verheiratet und habe vor, diese Ehe zu retten. Und da wird keiner etwas gegen tun können, auch ein Richard Armitage nicht. Habt ihr verstanden?“  
Mike, Lou und Gordon wechselten angespannte Blicke.  
„Auf die Liebe!“  
Gordon hob seine Tasse und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, seinen wissenden Blick dabei nicht von Lee abwendend.

 

Einen Tag später

 

„Lee, was zur Hölle hast du mit meinen Pflanzen gemacht?“  
Empört starrte Kara auf die kümmerlichen, gerupften Stengel, die ihr aus jedem Blumentopf anklagend entgegen rankten.   
Schuldbewusst zuckte Lee mit den Schultern.  
„Grünzeug hasst mich, Krümel.“   
Wie sehr er sie doch vermisst hatte! Es schien ihm, als wäre sie noch schöner geworden. Ihre Augen schimmerten, ihre blonden Haare wellten sich um ihre zarten Schultern und ihr Gesicht wirkte unglaublich klar und rein.  
Sie würde eine perfekte Elbin abgeben, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, strich ihr durch die feinen Haare. Ihr vertrauter Geruch strömte ihm in die Nase und er hatte Mühe, sie nicht sofort in die Arme zu reißen und ins Schlafzimmer zu entführen. Sehnsucht erfüllte ihn.  
Zu lange hatte er auf ihre erregende Nähe verzichten müssen.Sein Kopf neigte sich zu ihr herab und seine Lippen streiften die ihren, wollten sie schmecken, ihr schweigend einen Willkommensgruß bereiten.  
„Lee, ich muss erstmal duschen. Der Flug war furchtbar und ich fühl mich unglaublich schmutzig.“ Den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, entzog sich Kara seiner Berührung und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
Irritiert blickte er ihr nach.  
Was war nur mit ihnen geschehen? Wann hatten sie sich so voneinander entfernt?  
Er seufzte, drehte gedanklich die Uhren zurück und durchlebte die letzten Jahre erneut. Ihre Hochzeit, die Flitterwochen... sie waren so unbeschreiblich glücklich gewesen.  
Lee hatte die Gedanken an Richards Geständnis verdrängt, weggeschlossen wie einen gefährlichen Gegenstand. Er wollte sich sein Leben mit Kara nicht von einem kleinen Zettel zerstören lassen, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Die Tatsache, dass er diesen zusammen mit dem ersten immer noch hortete wie einen Schatz, ignorierte er beharrlich.  
Das Problem zwischen ihm und Kara lag nur an ihrer beider Arbeit, der damit verbundenen Reiserei und den räumlichen Trennungen, die die Engagements mit sich brachten. Sie liebten sich doch, oder? Es würde schon alles wieder gut werden.

Lee öffnete die Flasche Rotwein, die er für Karas Rückkehr besorgt hatte und ließ den Blick über den Tisch gleiten. Brittany hatte ihm, dem Kochlegastheniker, in stundenlangen Lektionen beigebracht, Karas Lieblingsgericht zu kochen, ohne die gesamte Küche abzufackeln. Jetzt stand ein himmlisch duftendes Pilzrisotto auf der wärmenden Platte und wartete darauf, verspeist zu werden.  
Er zündete gerade die letzte Kerze an, als sie das Esszimmer betrat.  
Ihre nassen Haare hatte sie zu einem nachlässigen Dutt zusammen gebunden und sie trug einen viel zu großen Pullover mit dem Schriftzug der Gaiety School of Acting.  
Gab es in Dublin eine Schauspielschule?  
Oder hatte sich Kara den Pulli nur zugelegt, um nicht aufzufallen?  
Ihr müdes Gesicht ließ ihn weitere Gedanken über das Kleidungsstück vergessen.  
„Ich hätte dir wohl eher einen starken Kaffee kochen sollen, Krümel.“   
Sanft strich er ihr über die blasse Wange. Sie zuckte unter der Berührung leicht zusammen und setzte sich hastig an den Tisch. Ihr Blick flackerte, als sie die liebevolle Dekoration und den Duft des Essens wahrnahm.   
„Willst du mir irgendetwas erzählen, Lee? Für ein normales Willkommensessen ist das hier alles eine Spur zu nobel.“ Sie grinste schief.  
Er holte tief Luft, immerhin hatte Kara keine Ahnung, was für eine riesige Überraschung er ihr zu bieten hatte.  
Wie sehr freute er sich schon auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wusste er doch am allerbesten, was für ein großer Tolkien-Fan seine Frau war.  
„Ich habe dir doch davon erzählt, dass Peter Jackson jetzt nach langem hin und her den Hobbit verfilmt. Naja... was hältst du davon, eine Weile in Neuseeland zu leben?“ Er blickte sie nervös an, wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Kara hob ihren Kopf in die Höhe, doch was er auf ihrem Gesicht sah, erfüllte ihn statt mit Freude mit absoluter Angst; ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet und ein ungläubiger, fast schon panischer Ausdruck war in ihre sonst so ebenmäßigen Züge gezeichnet.  
Verdammt noch mal, was passierte hier gerade?

„Kara? Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Ich hab die Rolle in dem Film.“ Seine Hände glitten über den Tisch, wollten die ihren greifen, doch sie stieß ihn energisch von sich weg.  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
„Scheiße, Lee, verdammte scheiße! Von allen verdammten Filmen in diesem Jahr musst du dir ausgerechnet diesen aussuchen! Als ob das alles nicht sowieso schon schwer genug für mich ist!“  
Sie war aufgesprungen und ging hastig ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.  
Perplex war er sitzen geblieben, zu erstaunt über ihre Reaktion. Warum freute sie sich nicht?   
Er hörte sie laut schluchzen und ging langsam zu ihr.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht! Eine unbestimmte Vorahnung überkam ihn.

Kara stand, mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt, an dem großen Rundbogenfenster und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. Lee setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr.  
„Sag mir, was passiert ist.“  
Seine Stimme klang hohl, fremd in seinen Ohren.  
„Lee, bitte...“ Kara schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Ist es wegen der Entfernung?  
Ich will, dass du mitkommst, Kara.   
Ich will, dass wir endlich wieder Zeit füreinander haben, uns wiederfinden. Das es wieder so wird wie früher.“  
Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und fuhr sich angestrengt über die Augen. Sie musste doch verstehen, dass er sie an seiner Seite haben wollte!  
„Es tut mir leid... aber dafür ist es zu spät.“

Karas Worte waren nur mehr ein gequältes Flüstern in die Stille des dämmerigen Raums hinein, aber Lee kam es vor, als hätte sie geschrien. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute sie verzweifelt an, wollte die Bedeutung dieser Silben nicht wahrhaben.

...zu spät...

„Wir haben uns verloren, Lee. Ich... es gibt da jemand neuen in meinem Leben.“

Jedes einzelne Wort fühlte sich an, als würden sich glühende Messer in seine Brust rammen und ihm den Atem nehmen. Das war nur ein böser Traum, redete er sich ein, doch zu real waren Karas Augen, die mit einer stummen Bitte um Verzeihung auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
Er sprang auf und riss sie in seine Arme. Egal, auf welchen Idioten sie hereingefallen war, sie war doch zu ihm zurück gekommen! Es war mit Sicherheit nur ein harmloser One-Night-Stand gewesen, etwas ohne Belang, ein Moment der Schwäche in der Einsamkeit eines fremden Landes!   
Das könnte er ihr verzeihen, solange sie nur mit ihm nach Neuseeland ging und wieder glücklich mit ihm wurde!  
„Scheiße Lee, mach es mir nicht noch schwerer!“ Sie schubste ihn mit aller Kraft von sich fort.  
„Bitte, ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst... Verdammt! Das Schicksal hasst mich wirklich, dass du ausgerechnet in dem Film spielen wirst, in dem... oh Gott....“  
Sie schluchzte, versuchte verzweifelt, Luft zu holen.  
Er starrte sie nur noch wortlos an, darauf wartend, dass ihm ihre nächsten Worte endgültig das Herz brachen.  
„Er ist Schauspieler, Lee. Und wir... es ist irgendwie passiert, aber.. Wir haben uns verliebt, Aidan und ich... und... Ich fliege Dienstag nach Wellington...“  
Lee schloß die Augen, fischte die Puzzleteile aus den wirren Schwaden seiner aufgewühlten Gedanken.  
Der Pullover, ihre Reaktion auf sein Engagement, der Name ihres Neuen.... Lee hatte die Kurzbiographien seiner neuen Kollegen in der Nacht studiert.  
„Aidan?“  
Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, fürchtete die Antwort, die er tief in sich schon kannte.

„Aidan Turner.“


	6. Charlotte, Gordon und der Schlag in die Magengrube...

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.  
( Hanging Tree- Jennifer Lawrence)

 

 

„Verdammte Scheiße!“  
Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei warf Lee die leere Flasche Bourbon an die cremefarbene Wand.  
Fröhlich glitzerten die Scherben im Licht der Sonne auf dem dunklen Fußboden, verhöhnten ihn und seinen Schmerz, lagen zersplittert wie sein ganzes Leben vor ihm.  
Kara war fort.  
Vor zwei Wochen war sie nach Neuseeland geflogen, war aufgebrochen in ein neues Leben, in dem er keine Rolle mehr spielen würde.  
Die übernahm ab sofort ein anderer, ein schlacksiger Ire mit dunklen Locken und einem gewinnenden Lächeln.  
Aidan Turner.  
Sein neuer Kollege.  
Lee warf sich auf das viel zu große und viel zu leere Bett und starrte benommen an die Decke. Warum musste das Schicksal nur so ein verdammt mieses Spiel mit ihm spielen? Die zwei Menschen, die er in seinem Leben wirklich geliebt hatte, die ihm alles bedeutet hatten, würden bald für viele Monate tagtäglich um ihn herum, aber dennoch unerreichbar sein.  
Lee stutzte.  
Hatte er wirklich gerade das Wort „geliebt“ mit dem Mann verbunden, den er nur eine einzige Nacht lang Sein hatte nennen können?  
Fünf Jahre lang war ihm nie über die Lippen gekommen, was er für ihn empfunden hatte und jetzt war es plötzlich so einfach?  
Ein gequältes Lachen entfuhr ihm über diese Ironie und erfüllte die erdrückende Stille des Zimmers. Ja, er hatte Richard vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt, genau, wie er Kara liebte, doch was nützte ihm diese Erkenntnis?  
Keiner von beiden würde je wieder wirklich bei ihm sein.  
Sie lebten ihr Leben weiter, waren glücklich, brauchten ihn nicht mehr.  
Und er?  
Am liebsten würde er sich einfach unter seiner Decke verkriechen und nie wieder einen Fuß in die Welt setzen.  
Eine kalte Welt, die so grausam zu ihm war und ihm erst das größte Glück vorspielte, um ihm dann hinterrücks das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen.  
Ihm war so furchtbar schwindlig. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal etwas anderes außer Alkohol zu sich genommen?   
Lee wusste es nicht.  
Zitternd richtete er sich auf und griff nach der versiegelten Flasche auf dem Nachttisch. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schimmerte beruhigend, versprach ihm eine weitere, wohltuende Ohnmacht, ein paar erholsame Momente ohne die schmerzhaften Bilder in seinem Kopf.  
Mit zitternden Händen löste er den Verschluss und ließ die ersten Tropfen seine Kehle hinabrinnen.  
Ja, dieser Freund hier war für ihn da, wenn er ihn brauchte.  
Das Brennen in seiner Brust wurde von Schluck zu Schluck weniger schmerzhaft, sein rasender Herzschlag verlangsamte sich.  
Wie viele von den Schmerztabletten hatte er heute eigentlich genommen? Sein Blick glitt über das zerknitterte Silberpapier, erkannte amüsiert, dass der Riegel tatsächlich leer war.  
„Wird schon seine Richtigkeit haben.“ gluckste er albern.  
Die Zimmerdecke drehte sich in einem stetigen Rhythmus, der ihn tröstend umhüllte.  
Lee atmete tief durch.  
Ruhe, Stille.  
Dankbar schloss er die Augen.

 

Piep-Piep.   
Piep-Piep.

 

Was ist das bloß für ein scheiß Lärm? Hatte Kara einen neuen Wecker?  
Mieser Weckton, ehrlich.  
„Kara, mach das Teil aus.“  
Lee grummelte mit heftig zusammengekniffenen Augen und wollte sich über die Augen wischen, doch irgendetwas blockierte seine Bewegung. Was war denn jetzt los?  
Und wo zur Hölle kamen diese gigantischen Kopfschmerzen her?  
Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blinzelte, um sich an das helle Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren über ihm zu gewöhnen.  
Sowas hatte er nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer!  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, was ihm einen heftigen Anflug von Übelkeit einbrachte. Stöhnend drehte er den schmerzenden Kopf und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu erkennen.  
Grauer Linoleumfußboden, weiße Wände, an denen allerlei technisches Gerät hing, Schläuche, die in seinen Armen steckten und Gordon, der mit verschränkten Armen und dem Kopf auf der Brust schlafend in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß.  
Verdammt, wieso war er denn im Krankenhaus?  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und seine Mutter betrat leise den Raum, zwei Pappbecher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit vor sich her balancierend.  
„Lee, du bist wach!“  
Ihre Stimme jagte eine erneute Schmerzwelle durch seinen Kopf, doch die Erleichterung in ihr ließ ihn aufhorchen.  
Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn, klammerte sich an ihm fest, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich real war.  
Gordon zuckte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und schaute ihn schlaftrunken an.  
„Mensch Pace, bin ich froh. Willkommen zurück.“ Schimmerten da Tränen in den Augen seines besten Freundes? Lee schaute fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Was... was ist passiert?“ Gott, warum hatte er nur solche Halsschmerzen?  
Seine Mutter begann zu weinen und tätschelte ihm unbeholfen das Bein über der Decke.  
„Weißt du das echt nicht mehr, Baby?“ Lee schaute betroffen zu Gordon, der seine Hand hielt und unsicher über seine Finger strich.  
„Was Charlotte sagen will, wir haben dich fast verloren, Lee. Die Ärzte mussten dich zweimal wiederbeleben. Schwerste Alkohol- und Tablettenvergiftung. Scheiße, Mann... echt, du wärst fast gestorben!“ Die Stimme des Tänzers zitterte, während er tapfer versuchte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Lee starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
Hatte er sich umbringen wollen? Er versuchte sich die Bilder dieses Abends wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Der Bourbon, die Schmerztabletten... Er stöhnte auf, traf ihn der Grund dieses Absturzes doch plötzlich wieder mit voller Wucht.  
Er hatte doch nur vergessen wollen!  
„Mom, ich... Gordie, es tut mir so leid!“  
Seine Mutter drehte sich zu ihm herum, blickte ihn mit verweinten Augen liebevoll an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gordon hat mir alles erzählt, Lee.Wirklich alles. Und du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen.  
Nie habe ich mich in das Liebesleben meiner Kinder eingemischt, aber heute mache ich eine Ausnahme.Du bist ein Idiot, mein Sohn.“   
Lee wollte etwas entgegnen, hatte seine Mutter doch noch nie in diesem Ton mit ihm geredet, doch sie legte ihm energisch die Hand auf den geöffneten Mund.

„Du bist jetzt ruhig und hörst dir meine Geschichte an.  
Es gab einmal ein Mädchen, das unglaublich in den Nachbarsjungen verliebt war. Doch ihr Vater hielt ihn für keinen guten Umgang und verbot ihr den Kontakt.   
Das Mädchen hielt sich natürlich nicht daran und so kam, was kommen musste - sie wurde schwanger.  
Ihr Liebster zog fort, bevor sie ihm von dem Kind erzählen konnte.   
Der Vater tobte und fluchte und das Mädchen flüchtete sich aus dem Elternhaus in eine Ehe mit einem guten Freund, jemand, von dem sie dachte und glaubte, ihn wirklich lieben zu können. Doch immer wieder sehnte sie sich nach dem Vater ihres Kindes.  
Irgendwann traf sie ihn wieder, er selbst inzwischen verheiratet. Sie verließen ihre Partner, heirateten und bekamen noch zwei Kinder. Und sie sind bis heute glücklich.“

Lee schaute seine Mutter irritiert an, die bei der Erzählung begonnen hatte, verträumt zu lächeln.  
„Mom, was willst du mir damit sagen?“  
Charlotte strich ihm sanft über die stoppelige Wange und schaute hinüber zu Gordon, der ergriffen ihren Worten gelauscht hatte. Jetzt räusperte er sich und nickte ihr zu.  
Lee verstand gerade gar nichts mehr.

„Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff, mein Sohn? Du hast Kara geheiratet, weil du dachtest, dass aus der freundschaftlichen Liebe zwischen euch eine leidenschaftliche geworden ist. Eine Liebe, die den meisten Menschen nur ein einziges Mal im Leben geschenkt wird. Zu blöd nur, dass dein Herz bereits vergeben war und du mit ihr nur das verdrängen wolltest, wovor du Angst hattest“   
Abwartend sah sie ihren Sohn an.  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf, ahnte er doch langsam, auf was seine Mutter hinaus wollte.  
„Mom, ich... das stimmt doch nicht! Kara und ich waren glücklich, wir...das war Liebe..mein Herz gehörte ihr... und jetzt...“  
Er schluckte.  
„Verdammt, Lee Grinner Pace, du schauspielerst wirklich grandios! Kara und du, ihr habt euch doch beide kaum gesehen!   
Du ständig am Set, sie auf Tournee... ihr habt euch gegenseitig idealisiert, habt euch eine Traumwelt aufgebaut, in der ihr das perfekte Leben lebtet! Kara ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Lee, und sie ist ehrlicher zu sich als du zu dir. Sie wäre an dieser Lüge zerbrochen. Deshalb ist Aidan passiert... weil Aidan für sie real ist... Und deshalb hat sie dich verlassen... und jetzt liegt es einzig an dir.  
Neuseeland bietet dir die Chance, dir das zu holen, was du wirklich willst.   
Dein Vater und ich haben dafür 15 Jahre gebraucht. Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie wir.“

Sie umarmte ihn und strich ihm über den Kopf, eine Geste, die ihn an seine Kindheit erinnerte.  
Lees Gedanken rasten, versuchten zu verstehen, was gerade in ihm vorging.  
Die Worte seine Mutter ließen in ihm etwas erwachen, was er seit langer Zeit sorgfältig verschlossen in sich trug. Schmerzhaft brach es jetzt aus ihm hervor und er erkannte, was scheinbar alle um ihn herum schon lange gesehen hatten.  
„Mom, er ist verheiratet. Mit einer Frau.“  
Gordon stöhnte theatralisch auf.  
„Du meinst wohl eher, mit der größten und dämlichsten Tussi, die auf Erden wandelt, Pace.“  
Lee musste trotz der ganzen Ernsthaftigkeit lachen; Gordon konnte Annabell einfach perfekt imitieren.  
Charlotte sah ihren Sohn spitzbübisch an.  
„Das war dein Vater auch, Lee. War für mich kein Hindernis. Und glücklich ist dein Richard ja in dieser Ehe nicht. Also worauf wartest du?“

„...dein Richard... „

Lee lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Es war alles zu viel- die Überdosis, die Erkenntnis, die ihm nach den eindringlichen Worten seiner Mutter gekommen war, das schlechte Gewissen, jahrelang mit einer Lüge gelebt, ja, sie sogar selbst geglaubt zu haben, der Verlust von Kara, Richard, dessen mitternachtsblaue Augen plötzlich wieder vor ihm auftauchten...  
Schluchzend hielt er sich die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte, wie er es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, ließ den Schmerz zu, den er immer nur betäubt hatte. Wie eine Welle rauschte er über ihn hinweg, spülte die Anspannung und das nagende, verzehrende Gefühl aus jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
Die Hand seiner Mutter haltend, barg er den Kopf an Gordons Bauch, der ihm geduldig schweigend über den Kopf strich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde seine Atmung wieder entspannter, beruhigte sich der Sturm in seinem Innern. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, unglaublich erschöpft, aber irgendwie doch...erleichtert.  
„Sorry, Gordie, ich glaub, dein Shirt ist versifft.“ Lee löste sich aus der freundschaftlichen Umarmung und rutschte in dem unbequemen Krankenhausbett hin und her.   
„Macht nichts, kaufst du mir halt hundert neue, wenn du erstmal Millionär geworden bist, mein Elbenkönig.“   
Gordon wuschelte ihm durch die wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haare, die dringend einer Dusche bedurften.  
„Ich hol dann mal den Arzt, Baby.“ Charlotte wollte sich erheben und zur Tür gehen, doch Lee hielt sie fest und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk.

„Mom, ich... ich habe Angst. Unglaubliche Angst, ihn wiederzusehen. Wenn er...wenn er nun nicht das gleiche empfindet? Was, wenn das nur eine Lüge war?“   
Charlotte entwand ihm ihren Arm und umfing sein blasses Gesicht mit beiden Händen.  
„Er hat dir an deinem Hochzeitstag gestanden, was er für dich fühlt, mein Schatz. Glaubst du wirklich, jemand der das macht, macht es zum Spaß? Richard empfindet etwas für dich, soviel ist sicher. Was ihr daraus macht, ist ab jetzt ganz allein eure Sache.“   
Sie küsste ihren Sohn sanft auf die Wange und verließ den Raum.  
„Ich muss deine Mutter berichtigen, Pace. Es ist fast ganz allein eure Sache.“ Gordon verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust und blickte zu Lee hinunter.   
Dieser runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
„Was hast du jetzt wieder ausgeheckt?“  
Gordon zückte sein Handy und tippte darauf herum.  
„Ich hab gerade einen Platz in deiner Maschine gebucht, Pace. Glaubst du, ich sehe von hier zu, wie du deine Chance versemmelst? Ich komm natürlich mit nach Wellington.“  
Lee warf ihm sein Kissen ins Gesicht.  
„Danke, Gordie.“  
Der winkte nur ab.  
„Wofür sind Freunde denn schließlich da?“

Lee schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Es würde nicht einfach werden für ihn in Neuseeland, das war ihm klar. Zu viel war noch zu klären, zu viele Wunden zu heilen.  
Er würde Kara wiedersehen, Seite an Seite mit ihrem neuen Partner.  
Könnten sie normal miteinander umgehen? Vielleicht irgendwann sogar wieder freundschaftlich?  
Das fehlte ihm wirklich.  
Die Freundschaft zu ihr war immer ein wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen. Lee grinste bei der Erinnerung. Er musste versuchen, sie erneut zu gewinnen.   
Und Richard?  
Wie würde es sein, ihm nach all den Jahren wieder gegenüber zu stehen?  
Ein kribbelndes Ziehen machte sich in seinem Magen breit, doch fühlte es sich nicht unangenehm an, im Gegenteil.  
Trotz all der Angst musste er sich eingestehen, er freute sich darauf.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

„Wir kriegen dich schon an den Mann, Pace. Das verspreche ich dir.“  
Gordon legte ihm behutsam die Decke über und schlich sich leise aus dem Raum.


	7. Steinige Straßen und neue Bekannte

What if I wanted to fight?  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you   
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me.

All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am.

( The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars)

 

August 2011, Stonestreet Studios, Miramar, Wellington

 

„Hätte mir einer gesagt, dass man sich hier am Ende der Welt den Hintern abfriert, hätte ich mir von meiner Mutter ein paar Socken stricken lassen.“ grummelnd schlug Gordon den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und vergrub die Nase im weichen Stoff seines Pullovers.  
Lee grinste.  
Nach dem Aha-Erlebnis im Krankenhaus war sein Freund nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen, hatte ihn bemuttert und darauf geachtet, dass er sich erholte.  
Lee hatte sich revanchiert, in dem er Scott Chiplin, einen guten Freund seiner Schwester,um einen Job für ihn gebeten hatte.  
Die Betreuung des Stuntteams würde Gordon gefallen, hatte er doch nicht umsonst in ihrer Zeit beim Culture Project den Spitznamen „Mother Goose“ erhalten.  
Tief in seinem Inneren war er eben eine Glucke.

„Gordie, dir merkt man auch nach all den Jahren immer noch den Kalifornier an. In New York wären 14 Grad im August auch keine Seltenheit. Hier ist nun mal Winter, du Mimose.“   
Der kleine Tänzer knuffte Lee beleidigt in die Seite und blickte grinsend über die Schranke hinweg, die den Eingang zum Filmgelände eindrucksvoll vom Gehweg abtrennte.   
„Der alte Schotte scheint sich jedenfalls zu freuen, dass wir hier sind.“ Gordie winkte begeistert dem hochgewachsenen Mann zu, der ihnen, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben, mit breitem Lächeln entgegen schlenderte.  
„Lee, Gordon! Wir hatten schon Angst, ihr habt es euch anders überlegt. Willkommen in Jacksons Nimmerland, dem Paradies der verlorenen Jungs“  
Graham legte ihnen lachend die Arme um die Schultern und drückte sie herzlich an sich.  
Sie hatten sich monatelang nicht gesehen, aber Lee kam es auf Grund der unkomplizierten Art seines Freundes vor, als hätten sie erst gestern ihr letztes Bier miteinander getrunken. Der Schotte hatte einfach eine Art an sich, bei der man sich sofort wohlfühlen musste.

„Unsere Maschine von L. A. hatte Verspätung, allerdings hab ich bei der Flugdauer tatsächlich überlegt, ob ich nicht einfach zu Hause bleibe. Ein ganzer Tag im Flieger ist echt kein Zuckerschlecken.“ Vorsichtig rieb Lee sich seinen malträtierten Hintern. Nein, Langstreckenflüge waren etwas, auf das er gut hätte verzichten können!  
Graham schaute ihn ernst an.  
„Ganz sicher, dass das nur an dem Flug lag, Pace? Ich hab das mit Kara und Aidan gehört. Kommst du klar?“   
Lee schluckte, während Gordon betreten auf den Boden schaute.  
Normalerweise schätzte er die Offenheit des Älteren, doch hatte er gehofft, das Thema noch etwas herauszögern zu können. Müde wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„McT, sei mir nicht böse, aber...“  
Graham klopfte ihm entschuldigend auf die Schulter.  
„Kein Problem, Pace. Reden wir, wenn dir nach reden ist. Da ich PJ gebeten hab, dein Fremdenführer zu sein, bis du dich hier auch allein zurecht findest, sollten wir erstmal das verwaltungstechnische Prozedere hinter uns bringen, damit du dich danach hinhauen kannst. Der Jetlag ist mörderisch, hab ihn auch gerade hinter mir. Immerhin startet in einer Woche der 2.Block offiziell.“  
Dankend nickte Lee ihm zu und sie machten sich zu dritt auf, ihn und Gordon auch auf den Papieren zu einem Teil des Zirkus zu machen.

„Gar nicht so übel. Ich kann sogar stehen, ohne mir den Kopf anzuhauen.“  
Lee sah sich in dem Trailer um, seinem neuen Zuhause auf Zeit.  
Sitzecke, Küchenzeile,ein kleines Bad und das Bett waren funktionell untergebracht, wirkten modern und trotzdem gemütlich.  
Er hatte es an anderen Sets schon wesentlich schlechter getroffen.Hier gab es sogar einen Fernseher und diverse andere Unterhaltungselektronik.  
PJ wusste seine Leute bei Laune zu halten.

Erschöpft wuchtete er die Koffer auf die Sitzecke; auspacken würde er später, im Moment stand ihm der Sinn nur noch nach Ausruhen, einer warmen Dusche und einer Mütze Schlaf.  
Gähnend streckte er sich und beobachtete Graham, der diverse Flaschen und Tüten in seinem Kühlschrank deponierte.  
„Das ist das Willkommenspaket, Pace. Ich will ja nicht, dass du gleich in der ersten Nacht verhungerst.“ Grinsend erhob sich der Schotte und hielt Lee ein Bier einer neuseeländischen Brauerei hin.  
„Noch Lust auf einen Absacker, bevor du ins Traumland verschwindest?“  
Dankend nahm er das Bier entgegen; Graham würde jetzt, wo Gordon sich verabschiedet hatte, mit Sicherheit zuhören. Und Lee wusste, dass er sich einiges von der Seele reden wollte.  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich vor dem Trailer in die Klappstühle, die Graham kurzerhand organisiert hatte und stießen an.  
„Auf den Hobbit.“  
„Auf Neuseeland.“  
Von dem Bier musste Lee sich unbedingt einen Vorrat besorgen, es war echt ziemlich gut.

Er räusperte sich, sortierte seine Gedanken, während die Sonne langsam hinter den Flachdächern des Studios verschwand. Es war mittlerweile ziemlich kalt geworden, doch hieß er die klare Luft nach der stickigen Hitze des letzten Tages willkommen.  
„Also, McT, wie viel weißt du?“  
Graham schaute ihn aufmerksam an, schien seine Antwort genau zu formulieren, bevor er schließlich langsam antwortete: „Das mit Kara und dir ist schiefgegangen, soviel hab ich mittlerweile verstanden. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie ich geguckt habe, als sie hier plötzlich ohne dich auftauchte... aber mit...“, er winkte entschuldigend ab, „sorry Pace, ich...“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist schon ok. Das mit Kara war... wir hätten niemals heiraten dürfen. Es war mein Fehler, ich... Ich war nicht frei. Wie ist er so?“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf unbestimmt in die Richtung der anderen Wohnwagen hinter ihnen.  
Graham hatte bei seiner Antwort wissend genickt, als ob er ahnte, was in Lee vorging. Doch das war unmöglich.Von Richard hatte er ihm nie erzählt.  
Wahrscheinlich hielt er ihn jetzt für einen Womanizer, der die eine heiratete, während er die andere begehrte.   
Nun ja, damit würde er leben müssen.  
„Meinst du Aidan? Welche Antwort willst du hören, die nette oder die ehrliche?“   
Ein offener Blick ruhte auf Lee, überließ ihm die Entscheidung.  
Der seufzte ergeben.  
„Wahrscheinlich eher die ehrliche. Also schieß schon los... und lass kein Detail aus!“

Entspannt lehnte Graham sich zurück und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.  
„Ich bin ein Experte, wenn es um Details geht, mein Freund. Also... Aidan ist klasse. Jung, stürmisch, wild... Eigentlich der perfekte Posterboy für die weiblichen Teenager dieser Welt.“  
Lee runzelte die Stirn,während Graham lachte und ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick bedachte.  
„Guck nicht wie ein Kamel, ich sagte „eigentlich“. Denn so, wie ich ihn bisher kennen lernen durfte, ist er wirklich okay. Ein klasse Typ... und er tut Kara gut.“  
So weh es irgendwo auch tat, diese Worte aus Grahams Mund zu hören, war Lee doch auch erleichtert.  
Kara hatte es so sehr verdient, glücklich zu sein. Wenn dieser Aidan derjenige war, der ihr dieses Gefühl gab, dann konnte er definitiv kein übler Kerl sein.  
Lee würde ihm eine Chance geben.  
Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte seine langen Beine im Sitzen aus.  
Jeder Muskel seines Körpers tat ihm weh und langsam sehnte er sich wirklich nur noch nach seinem Bett. Graham erhob sich und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
„Schlaf dich erst mal aus, Pace. Morgen wirst du dann in den Zirkel des Wahnsinns eingeführt. Die Jungs sind der geilste Haufen, den ich je kennengelernt habe, Sly und dich natürlich ausgenommen... Außerdem muss der boshafte Elbenkönig ja noch unbedingt den Leiter unserer Unternehmung kennen lernen, Thorin Eichenschild.  
Du wirst Richard mögen, ein Wahnsinnstyp. Nur seine Frau ist... gewöhnungsbedürftig.“  
Der bärtige Schotte verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als hätte er über ein besonders widerliches Insekt gesprochen.  
Lee, der gerade den letzten Schluck aus seiner Flasche genommen hatte, verschluckte sich bei der Nennung von Richards Namen und bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.   
Hilflos ruderte er mit den Armen und brachte damit die Plastikbeine seiner Sitzgelegenheit in eine gefährliche Schieflage.   
Graham wollte ihn noch festhalten, doch es war zu spät- mit Schwung kippte Lee mitsamt dem Stuhl nach hinten über und knallte auf das Pflaster.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, das allein die Nennung eines Zwergennamens einen Elben niederstreckt... Boah, Lee... das war...“ Graham hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn, während er selbst, hilflos wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken zappelnd, auf dem Boden lag und nach Luft rang.  
Verdammt, wie peinlich!  
Sowas konnte auch nur ihm passieren, ein Glück, dass außer Graham keiner der anderen Schauspieler anwesend war. Das wäre ein formidabler Einstand gewesen!   
An seiner Reaktion auf Richard würde er unbedingt noch arbeiten müssen, sonst sah er für die nächsten Monate schwarz.  
Und was zur Hölle machte Annabell hier?

„Hör auf dich zu bepissen, McT, und hilf mir lieber hoch.“  
Seine schmerzenden Muskeln würden morgen früh sicher zusätzlich ein paar hübsche blaue Flecken aufweisen, soviel war sicher.  
Sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischend reichte sein Kollege ihm, immer noch albern gackernd, die Hand und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße.  
„Stephen wird sich freuen, du hast seinen Stuhl zerlegt.“   
„Leck mich, Graham.“  
Lee grummelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, zwinkerte dem Älteren dabei aber, seine Worte abmildernd, freundlich zu.  
„Schlaf gut, König der Gartenstühle.  
Ich hol dich morgen zum Frühstück ab. Pünktlich um 07.00.“  
Graham verneigte sich ehrerbietig, sah aber zu, dass er wegkam, als Lee spielerisch drohend eines der Plastikbeine über seinem Kopf schwenkte und nach ihm zielte.  
Sein amüsiertes Lachen verklang nur langsam, als er zwischen den Trailern verschwand.  
Lee rieb sich stöhnend den Rücken.  
Nur noch duschen und schlafen!   
Zwanzig Minuten später war er bereits in tiefsten Träumen verschwunden.

 

„Guten Morgen, garstiges Spitzohr, dein persönlicher Weckdienst ist da.“ Energisch klopfte Graham gegen die Tür und öffnete sie keine zwei Sekunden später selbst.  
Schwungvoll und mit ekelhaft guter Laune trat er ein und betrachtete die Unordnung um sich herum.  
Lee hatte seit über einer Stunde vor dem Spiegel gestanden, ein Shirt nach dem anderen ausprobiert und war doch mit keinem zufrieden gewesen. Er wollte heute einfach gut aussehen, wenn er dem gesamten Cast zum ersten Mal gegenüber trat.  
Dem gesamten Cast?  
Nun, eher einem ganz gewissen Mann, bei dem allein schon der Gedanke an ihn reichte, um Lee völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
Schwer atmend rief er seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zur Ordnung, es sollte ja nicht gleich jeder erfahren, was in ihm vorging.   
Unschlüssig stand er nun mit nacktem Oberkörper und in Jeans vor dem Klamottenberg und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Dir wurde aber gesagt, dass wir nur unter uns sind, Pace? Weibsvolk ist an unserem Tisch eher spärlich vertreten, du brauchst dich also nicht extra aufrüschen.“  
Graham fischte kopfschüttelnd in dem Chaos nach einem schwarzen Sweatshirt und warf es ihm zu.  
„Zieh das an und dann los. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, hat Stephen schon wieder das halbe Buffett alleine verspeist und wir kriegen nur die kümmerlichen Reste.“  
Geschlagen folgte Lee dem Befehl und trottete folgsam hinter dem Schotten her in die kühle Luft des neuen Tages.

Graham hatte wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen. Lee trank glucksend einen Schluck seines Kaffees, während um ihn herum die verschiedensten Gespräche stattfanden.  
Gelächter und zotige Witze schienen hier, unter den Zwergendarstellern, an der Tagesordnung zu sein und es herrschte eine gelöste und fröhliche Stimmung. Nach der wochenlangen Drehpause waren alle energiegeladen und gut drauf.  
Der Schotte hatte ihn unter Lachen und mit einer völlig übertriebenen Verbeugung mit seinem Filmnamen vorgestellt, was die anderen am Tisch dazu ermutigte, ihn mit allerlei Flüchen gegen die Elben zu betiteln... Danke, Graham.  
Nachdem sie sich dann alle vorgestellt hatten - nicht ohne ihre jeweilige Rolle zu nennen- war Lee wie selbstverständlich ein Platz neben Graham und einem jungen Briten namens Adam freigemacht worden.   
Bis er sich alle Namen zu den freundlichen Gesichtern eingeprägt hatte, würde noch eine Zeit vergehen, das wusste er, aber für den Moment war er einfach nur froh, so schnell akzeptiert worden zu sein.

„Wo bleiben unsere Boygroup-Zwerge eigentlich? Liegen die beiden noch im Koma? Hab gehört, ihr Wiedersehen war ziemlich... feucht.“  
Der Neuseeländer mit den eindrucksvollen Augenbrauen- William Kircher, glaubte Lee sich zu erinnern - stieß den neben sich sitzenden John Callen an und grinste süffisant.   
Der so von seinem Müsli Abgehaltene verdrehte nur die Augen und stöhnte: „Die ganze Nacht haben die beiden irgendeinen Blödsinn veranstaltet. Furchtbar, diese Chaoten,geschieht ihnen recht, wenn sie heute mit knurrenden Mägen rumlaufen.“  
Adam lächelte schüchtern.  
„Ach John, sieh es Aidan nach. Seine Freundin kommt doch erst in sechs Wochen wieder. Berufliche Verpflichtungen und so. Klar, dass Deano ihn da ablenken wollte.“  
Lee suchte Grahams Blick.  
Hatte er gewusst, dass Kara im Moment nicht hier war? Der Schotte schmunzelte entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich gefiel Lee der Gedanke, bekam er doch noch eine Galgenfrist, bevor er ihr wieder begegnete. Außerdem konnte er Aidan so erst mal ohne Kara unter die Lupe nehmen.  
Zwinkernd erwiderte er das Schmunzeln.

 

„Seit wann verstehen sich die Elben eigentlich so gut mit den Zwergen?“   
Gordon rang atemlos nach Luft, während er die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln platzierte und heftig schnaubte. In seinem roten Daunenmantel sah er aus wie ein aus der Form geratener Weihnachtsmann.   
„Gordie, ich hab dich beim Frühstück vermisst. Wo zur Hölle hast du gesteckt?“  
Lee hüpfte vor dem Costume Department ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere.  
Er hatte einen Termin mit PJ, Fran und Phillipa und wollte nicht unbedingt gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen.  
„Sorry, mein König, Scott hat mir zu nachtschlafender Zeit eine Führung über das Gelände angeboten... und bei seinem Knackarsch und dem Hundeblick konnte ich einfach nicht Nein sagen.“   
Gordon verzog träumerisch das Gesicht und wackelte kokett mit dem Hintern.  
Dieser Typ war einfach unmöglich!  
Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst und blickte Lee eindringlich an.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir auch nur sagen, dass ich dem Feind bereits begegnet bin... Na, das heißt, fast. Scott und ich sind an euren Trailern vorbei und da habe ich sie streiten gehört.  
Es ging um Interviews, viel Geld und was für ein verdammter Idiot er doch wäre, nicht langsam mal raushängen zu lassen, dass er der einzige Star hier am Set ist.  
Er war ziemlich angepisst, oh-jaaa....“   
Lee fasste seinem Freund auf die Schulter und unterbrach so seinen wilden Redefluss.  
„Gordie, ich versteh kein Wort, zur Hölle. Von wem redest du bitte?“   
Irritiert schaute er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der selbstzufrieden grinste.  
„Na, von Annabell und Richard.  
Ich sehe da einen gewissen Interessenkonflikt zwischen den beiden und wollte nur, dass du das weißt... Insiderinfos, sozusagen. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du dich in Schale werfen lässt.“   
Lachend trottete er davon und ließ einen völlig verdutzten Lee zurück.

 

„Puh, ich glaube, so viele verschiedene Outfits hat nicht mal meine Schwester daheim. Und die hat drei Kleiderschränke voll!“ Stöhnend setzte Lee seine Colaflasche an und genoss die kalte Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle. Es war ein verdammt anstrengender Tag gewesen. Etliche Male hatte er sich umziehen müssen, um PJ, Fran und Phillipa die Kostümideen vorzuführen.  
Jedes Mal wurde hier etwas abgesteckt, dort etwas hochgezurrt und zu jedem Kleidungsstück kamen den dreien wieder neue Ideen, die sofort besprochen wurden.  
Es dämmerte schon, als Lee endlich wieder im Cateringzelt ankam.  
„Sie wollen halt einfach sichergehen, dass es perfekt wird. Dwalin hat am Anfang auch völlig anders ausgesehen als jetzt.“   
Graham schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und steckte sich eine Gabel Bohnen in den Mund.  
Was die Verpflegung anging, konnten sie sich hier wirklich nicht beklagen!  
Das Team verstand wirklich etwas von seinem Handwerk und machte sogar aus den wenigen Kalorien, die Lees Diätplan vorgab, ein Festessen.  
Allerdings war ihm nach Gordons Eröffnung heute morgen ein wenig der Appetit vergangen, hatte sie ihn doch daran erinnert, wer ihm hier eher früher als später noch über den Weg laufen würde.

„Orlando und Evangeline kommen morgen an, richtig?“  
Jed hatte den jungen Briten bereits bei den Dreharbeiten zum Herrn der Ringe kennengelernt und freute sich darauf, wieder mit ihm zu arbeiten, war er doch genauso an körperlichen Herausforderungen interessiert wie er selbst.

„Der Elbenprinz wird sich warm anziehen müssen, sollte er versuchen, sich mein Schwert anzueignen.“  
Lee zuckte zusammen.  
Autoritär und gebieterisch hatte die Stimme geklungen, doch lag eine solch raue Sinnlichkeit in ihr, eine unterschwellige Leidenschaft, dass ihm allein bei diesen wenigen Worten ein kribbelnder Blitz durch die Adern jagte und sein Magen flatterte.  
Diese Stimme hätte er unter Tausenden erkannt!  
„Richard, zügele deine Zunge. Immerhin sitzt der Vater dieses Prinzen heute an unserem Tisch und leistet uns bei unserem Mahl Gesellschaft.“  
Graham war aufgestanden und verbeugte sich nun mit einer übertriebenen Geste vor dem Neuankömmling.  
„Darf ich dir unseren geschätzten Zwergenkönig vorstellen?“  
Grinsend tippte er Lee auf die Schulter.  
Der hob langsam den Kopf und schluckte trocken.

Die Haare trug er jetzt kürzer und einen Bart hatte er sich wachsen lassen, der schmeichelnd seine markanten Züge betonte. Muskulöser war er auch geworden und doch waren seine Bewegungen noch genauso geschmeidig wie früher, seine Züge schmerzhaft vertraut und seine Augen...  
Lee starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
Unfähig, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, versank er in diesen faszinierenden, funkelnden, mitternachtsblauen Seen und verlor sich in ihrer Tiefe.   
Richard.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sahen sie sich nur an und Lee blendete alles um sich herum aus, hörte weder Marks feixende Sprüche noch bekam er mit, wie Adam und Graham die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Das alles war unwichtig, verblasste neben dem Mix aus Emotionen, die gerade über ihn hinwegstürmten.  
Wut, Freude, Sehnsucht und Trauer wechselten sich im steten Rhythmus ab und ließen das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.  
Und seinem Gegenüber schien es ähnlich zu gehen, sah Lee in seinem Gesicht doch ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen, verwirrenden Gefühle.  
Verdammt, was passierte hier eigentlich gerade?   
Lee wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht. Er hustete laut und reichte Richard mit einem undefinierbaren Murmeln die Hand.  
Bei der Berührung der warmen Haut wäre er fast zurück gezuckt, blitzte doch unwillkürlich das Bild eines nackten, stöhnenden Richards vor seinem Auge auf und entlockte ihm ein überraschtes Keuchen. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück, verschloß seinen Geist vor dem brennenden Gefühl in seiner Brust. Richards intensiven Blick versuchte er zu ignorieren.  
Er musste hier ganz dringend raus, bevor es peinlich für ihn wurde. Die anderen hielten ihn wahrscheinlich mittlerweile sowieso für einen kompletten Idioten.  
„Ich... sorry, frische Luft.“  
Abrupt drehte Lee sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Cateringzelt, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er musste jetzt dringend allein sein, mußte verarbeiten, was da gerade passiert war, bevor er vor versammelter Mannschaft anfing, zu schreien. 

„Lee? Lee, jetzt warte doch!“  
Graham rannte ihm hinterher.  
Auch das noch.


	8. Parties, Pannen, Zuckerguss...

No warning sign, no alibi  
We faded faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance, crashed and burned  
No we'll never, ever learn

I fell apart but got back up again  
And then I fell apart but got back up again, yeah

We both could see crystal clear  
That the inevitable end was near  
Made our choice, a trial by fire  
To battle is the only way we feel alive  
If I could end the quest for fire  
For truth, for love, for my desire 

( Alibi- 30 Seconds to Mars)

 

 

„Verdammt, Lee! Bleib stehen.“  
Graham hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und drehte ihn energisch zu sich herum. Lee schloss ergeben die Augen, wusste er doch, dieser Konfrontation würde er nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können.  
Er seufzte geschlagen.  
„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das da drin gerade war? Du hast Richard angeguckt wie die berühmte Schlange das Kaninchen. Hast du ein Problem mit ihm? Willst du drüber reden? Wenn er dir irgendwie unsympathisch ist, können wir das sicher klären...“  
Lee riss irritiert die Augen auf.  
Sein Freund dachte allen Ernstes, er würde Richard nicht leiden können? Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre...  
Richard scheiße zu finden nach dem, was dieser gerade da drin allein mit einem einzigen Blick in ihm ausgelöst hatte, kam ihm so abwegig vor, dass er am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste den Älteren schief an.  
„McT, es war ein langer Tag... Nichts für ungut, aber ich würde mich jetzt einfach nur hinlegen wollen.“  
Graham sah ihn forschend an, nickte dann jedoch nur und gab seinen Arm frei.  
„Schlaf gut, Pace.“  
„Du auch, Mann.“  
Lee war schon zwei Schritte in Richtung des Trailerparks gegangen, da hörte er erneut Grahams Stimme: „Er ist es, hab ich recht? Der Grund, warum es mit Kara nicht funktioniert hat?“

Ruckartig drehte Lee sich um, starrte den Schotten nur mit großen Augen an und schluckte, als er das Verständnis in dessen Augen sah.  
„Das erklärt vieles.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Graham sich um und ging gemächlichen Schrittes zurück zum Cateringzelt, die Schultern zum Schutz gegen den einsetzenden Regen hochgezogen.

Lee rieb sich angestrengt über die Augen.  
Was sollte dieser kryptische Satz nun wieder bedeuten?  
Blickte hier eigentlich jeder durch, nur er war mit Blindheit geschlagen?  
Und war es wirklich so offensichtlich, dass er etwas für Richard empfand?  
Er würde mit Graham reden müssen, soviel stand fest, aber im Moment brauchte er wirklich unbedingt eine Dusche und vor allem seine Ruhe.  
Die Begegnung mit Richard hatte ihn so dermaßen aufgewühlt, dass er kaum noch klar denken, geschweige denn, professionell agieren konnte.  
Und das durfte unter keinen Umständen noch einmal passieren, wollte er nicht schneller wieder im Flieger nach Hause sitzen, als ihm lieb war.  
PJ würde es mit Sicherheit nicht komisch finden, wenn der Darsteller des stolzen Elbenkönigs ständig vor einem Zwerg davon lief, mochte dieser auch noch so blaue Augen haben...  
Leise vor sich hin fluchend rannte Lee durch den stärker werdenden Regen und verschwand erleichtert in seinem trockenen neuen Zuhause.

 

„Pace? Wir wissen, dass du da bist! Jetzt mach schon auf!“  
Lee hob grummelnd den Kopf aus den Kissen. Scheiße, war das etwa Gordon, der da wie ein Irrer gegen seine Tür klopfte?  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die verstrubbelten Haare und gähnte herzhaft. Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte, dass er gerade einmal zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Es war nicht mal halb zehn.  
Wenn es nicht einen verdammten Notfall gab, würde Gordon jetzt standgerichtlich erschossen werden!  
Lee öffnete missmutig die Tür und wurde sich in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er in seiner Boxer und einem zerknitterten T-Shirt nicht wirklich für diesen Besuch gewappnet war.  
Soviel zu dem guten Eindruck, den er am Morgen noch hatte machen wollen!  
Auf dem Pflaster vor seinem Wohnwagen standen Gordon, Scott und fast der gesamte Zwergencast vom Frühstück. Allesamt hatten sie bei seinem Anblick ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen, nur Gordon lachte lauthals.  
„Wirf dir was über, Prinzessin! Wir sind zu einer Überraschungsparty eingeladen, die du nicht verpassen wirst.“   
Lee schüttelte den Kopf, war ihm doch absolut nicht zum Feiern zumute, doch da meldete sich auch schon Graham und machte seine Pläne zunichte.  
„Schlafen ist nicht gestattet, Soldat. Ein guter Freund hat morgen runden Geburtstag, in den standesgemäß reingefeiert wird.  
Der gesamte Cast und viele aus der Crew haben sich heute sprichwörtlich die Ärsche aufgerissen, um diese Feier zu organisieren. Und wir bestehen darauf, daß du mitkommst. Du hast 2 Minuten, dich aufzubrezeln...“ Mark unterbrach den Schotten feixend: „...sonst kommen wir rein und helfen dir dabei!“  
Die Androhung wirkte; so schnell wie heute hatte Lee noch nie seine Klamotten angezogen.

„Wer ist denn das Geburtstagskind? Ich hab nicht mal ein Geschenk!“ Lee trottete neben Gordon den Weg zum Cateringzelt entlang und blickte seinen Freund fragend an. Gordon grinste nur wissend.  
„Das wirst du schon noch sehen, mein König. Und wegen dem Geschenk- ich hab da mal für uns beide was geholt.“  
Er schwenkte einen kleinen Korb, in dem verschiedene Flaschen neuseeländischer Rotweine lagen.   
„Kings Wrath? Klingt gefährlich.“ Lee besah sich im Gehen die Etiketten, was Gordon nur ein Kichern entlockte.  
„Pinot noir. Außerdem fand ich den Namen irgendwie passend.“ 

Bei der Nennung der Weinsorte stutzte Lee. An irgendetwas erinnerte ihn das, aber ihm fiel partout nicht mehr ein, was es war.  
Er trank nicht oft Wein, bevorzugte eher Bier oder Spirituosen. Kara war die Genießerin von ihnen gewesen.  
Kara.  
Ob Aidan heute Abend auch da sein würde? Ihn und diesen Dean hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen.  
Im Zelt angekommen herrschte schon eine betriebsame Stimmung. Die Organisatoren hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, um aus dem schlichten Raum eine stimmungsvolle Partylocation zu zaubern.  
Die Essplätze waren kleinen Stehtischen und einer Bar gewichen, ein DJ-Pult wartete anstatt der Salattheke in der Ecke auf seinen Einsatz und das Cateringteam musste für das wundervoll angerichtete Buffett ziemlich schweißtreibende Überstunden geleistet haben.  
Eine bunte Mischung der verschiedensten kalten und warmen Speisen war aufgefahren worden, gekrönt von einer großen, aus verschiedenen Obstsorten gebunden 40. Lee nickte anerkennend. Wessen Party das auch war, er musste vom Team sehr geschätzt werden, wenn sich alle solche Mühen machten.

„Aidan, nimm die Finger da weg, du alter Fresssack!“  
Ein rotblonder Mann mit dichtem Bart zerrte an einem größeren Kerl mit schwarzem Lockenkopf herum, der sich, mit einem Teller bewaffnet, auf das verlockende Essen stürzen wollte.  
„Mann, Deano... nur ein bisschen. Das merkt doch kein Schwein!“  
Lee schaute den beiden mit einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Belustigung zu. Das waren also Dean O´Gorman und Aidan Turner.  
Er musterte den jungen Iren interessiert, der den Kampf gegen seinen Filmbruder mittlerweile schmollend aufgegeben hatte und nur noch sehnsüchtig auf die aufgetürmten Köstlichkeiten schielte.  
Er gab es ungern zu, aber die beiden waren ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch. 

Graham, bewaffnet mit zwei Flaschen von dem guten Bier, trat neben ihn, grinste und nickte zu ihnen hinüber.  
„Ist es ok für dich, Lee? Bereit, ihn kennen zu lernen? Ich warne dich aber vor- zusammen mit Dean benimmt er sich wie ein kleines Kind.“   
Lee zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und imitierte die arrogante Stimme seiner Filmrolle:  
„Das Zwergenpack werde ich schon überstehen. So bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Graham schlug ihm prustend auf die Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung der beiden jungen Schauspieler, die ihn nun ebenfalls interessiert musterten.  
„ Fili und Kili, zu ihren Diensten. Und ihr seid...“ Dean und Aidan verbeugten sich in bester Zwergenmanier vor ihm und grinsten ihn breit an.   
Sie schienen Lee wirklich nicht zu erkennen.  
Graham kam ihm zuvor und stellte ihn auch hier wieder als Elbenkönig vor, was ihm von Lee einen herzhaften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen einbrachte.  
Schlagartig wich das Lächeln aus Aidans Gesicht und er schaute betreten zu Boden. Kara hatte ihm also von ihnen und ihrer Ehe genug erzählt.  
Lee atmete tief durch.  
Er war bereit, Aidan eine Chance zu geben.  
Für Kara.  
„Pass auf, Aidan, wir können uns jetzt die nächsten Monate aus dem Weg gehen und uns ignorieren. Oder aber, wir trinken heute einen zusammen und sehen zu, dass wir uns verstehen. Das liegt an dir. Eines solltest du aber wissen- brichst du ihr das Herz, breche ich dir die Beine!“  
Die letzten Worte hatte er mit einem so bedrohlichen Unterton ausgesprochen, dass Aidan und auch Dean ihn nur ungläubig anstarrten.   
Graham allerdings kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus. Stolz sah er seinen Freund mit funkelnden Augen an, wusste er doch, wie schwer ihm dieser Schritt gefallen sein musste.  
Lee fing an zu schmunzeln und konnte das aufgesetzt böse Gesicht nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten ob Aidans völlig verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Dieser fiel schließlich erleichtert in das Gelächter ein und auch Dean ließ sich zu einem breiten Schmunzeln hinreißen.  
Dieser Waffenstillstand hier würde ihre Arbeit am Set durchaus erleichtern.  
Grinsend prosteten sich die vier Männer zu.

„Wo bleibt Onkelchen eigentlich? Ian sollte ihn doch vor einer halben Stunde schon abholen.“   
Dean kratzte sich fragend am Kopf und blickte zum Eingang des Zeltes, an dem zwei der Tontechniker Wache standen, um das Eintreffen des Ehrengastes rechtzeitig ankündigen zu können.  
Aidan grinste frech, was ihm das Aussehen eines kleinen, aufgeregten Jungens verlieh.  
In der letzten Stunde hatte Lee so viel gelacht wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Graham hatte nicht übertrieben- Aidan war ein absolut klasse Typ und auch den etwas ruhigeren Dean hatte er gleich ins Herz geschlossen.  
Mit ihnen würde ein Drehtag sicher nicht langweilig werden!

Lee verstand immer besser, warum Kara ihr Herz an den irischen Schauspieler verloren hatte. Wie würde sie wohl gucken, wenn sie ihren Nochmann und ihren Freund in diesem Moment zusammen sehen könnte?  
Lee schmunzelte belustigt, hatte er im Geiste förmlich ihr Gesicht vor sich. Er freute sich, sie bald wiederzusehen, waren die Umstände dafür am heutigen Abend doch um einiges günstiger geworden.

„Deano, wahrscheinlich ist die Hexe noch nicht auf ihren Besen gestiegen. Ob sie Ians Lüge glaubt, dass Angehörige heute Abend keinen Zutritt haben? Wenn die hier aufkreuzt schnapp ich mir das Buffett und bin weg.“ Aidan zog eine bekümmerte Schnute und schaute sehnsuchtsvoll zu dem großen Angebot an Desserts hinüber.  
„Ian wird das schon hinbekommen.“  
Bevor Lee fragen konnte, über wen die beiden da so abfällig redeten, kamen die Aufpasser am Eingang in Bewegung.  
Hektik brach aus, gefolgt von Carolynne Cunninghams rascher Aufforderung, nach der die Gäste sich in der Mitte des Saals sammelten. Gedämpftes Gelächter und aufgeregtes Gemurmel durchzog die Stille, bis Ian McKellen und das baldige Geburtstagskind durch die hochgeklappte Zeltplane traten.

Wer zur Hölle bestellt schon Pinot noir in einem New Yorker Club?

Während die anwesenden Gäste ohrenbetäubend klatschten und jubelten, wurde Lee schmerzhaft bewusst, wessen Geburtstag er hier im Begriff war, zu feiern.  
Gordon hatte es gewusst, genauso wie Graham. Alle hatten es gewusst und ihm verschwiegen, damit er nicht mit irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Ausrede in seinem Trailer blieb und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.  
Unauffällig versuchte Lee, einen Weg raus aus dem Zelt zu finden, um ungesehen verschwinden zu können. Eine peinliche Begegnung pro Tag reichte ihm, für eine weitere fehlten ihm schlicht die Nerven.  
Morgen würde er seine Freunde zur Rede stellen, das stand fest. Er wollte gerade los marschieren, als ihn Dean und Aidan auf jeder Seite einhakten und lachend mit sich zogen.  
„Unser Onkel wird stolz sein, dass seine Erben den eitlen Elbenkönig so einfach gefangen nehmen konnten. Gehen wir uns unsere Belohnung abholen.“   
Lee wusste, das sein Protest nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregt und zu Fragen geführt hätte, die er nicht gestellt bekommen wollte. Seufzend und mit laut klopfendem Herzen ließ er sich von den beiden Jüngeren zu dem Geburtstagskind schleifen, das an einem Tisch etwas abseits stand und still über die fröhliche Menge blickte.

„Onkel, ich hoffe, dir gefällt unser Geschenk.“   
Aidan umarmte Richard stürmisch und zeigte auf Lee, der nur stumm darum bat, diesmal nichts blödes zu machen. Warum verwandelte er sich in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes eigentlich immer in einen hirnlosen Idioten? Nein, dieses Mal würde er sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen umwerfen lassen. Ein Glück, dass keine weißen Plastikstühle in der Nähe waren.  
Dean knuffte ihm leicht gegen den Arm.  
„Hat Thranduil noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor er in die Obhut des großartigen Königs unter dem Berg übergeben wird?“  
WAS? Sie wollten ihn tatsächlich mit Richard alleine lassen? Lee schluckte trocken, bemüht, sich sein Erschrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ihr habt das Drehbuch gelesen, Jungs? Ich kann ja PJ mal darum bitten, euch darin in meinen Hallen verrotten zu lassen... Dann war es das mit den heldenhaften Jungzwergen.“  
Lee funkelte Dean und Aidan schelmisch an, was die beiden dazu veranlasste, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
„Wir besorgen uns erstmal was zu futtern. Aidan fällt uns sonst vom Fleisch.“ Dean kniff dem Angesprochenen in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bauch und zog ihn lachend mit sich zum Buffett.

„Die beiden sind wirklich völlig durchgeknallt.“ Lee durchbrach als erster das Schweigen, das sich plötzlich ausgebreitet hatte. Richard sah ihn aufmerksam an, bevor er sein Weinglas an die Lippen setzte.  
Rotwein, natürlich.   
Lee schmunzelte unwillkürlich, was Richard die Stirn runzeln ließ.   
„Was ist?“  
„Ich habe mich nur gerade daran erinnert, dass du damals deinen Wein gar nicht mehr getrunken hast... Ich...“  
Himmel, warum musste er ausgerechnet dieses Thema ansprechen? Innerlich verpasste er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige.   
Verdammt, warum konnte er die Vergangenheit nicht einfach ruhen lassen?   
Richards Miene war undurchschaubar, während er gedankenverloren mit dem Stiel des bauchigen Glases spielte.  
„Damals gab es viel, was ich nicht gemacht habe...“ Er schaute Lee direkt an, entschuldigend, fragend, unsicher.  
Das Kribbeln in Lees Bauch schwoll zu einem Sturm an. Warum faszinierte ihn dieser Mann nur so? Warum brauchte es nur einen Blick aus diesen unglaublichen Augen, um fünf Jahre der Sehnsucht, der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes zu vergessen?   
Am liebsten hätte Lee ihn einfach an sich gezogen, ihn geküsst und an nichts anderes mehr denken wollen.  
Doch da gab es noch Annabell.   
Glücklich oder nicht, Richard war nach wie vor mit ihr verheiratet und hatte sie, laut Gordon, auch mit hierher genommen.   
Diese Ehe schien ihm also immer noch etwas zu bedeuten.

„Wie geht es deiner Frau?“  
Richard verzog bei der Frage das Gesicht, als ob der Wein plötzlich ungenießbar geworden war. Seufzend rieb er sich über die Augen.  
„Je mehr ich arbeite, umso besser scheint Annabells Laune zu werden. Im Moment wird sie wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem sündhaft teuren Restaurant in einem sündhaft teuren Kleid sitzen und mit ihren gestrafften Freundinnen darüber beratschlagen, in was sie mein Geld als nächstes investiert.“   
Er lächelte Lee resigniert an und tippte gegen sein mittlerweile leeres Glas.  
„Das Geburtstagskind wird sich heute wohl ein bisschen mehr davon gönnen. Willst du noch ein Bier?“  
Lee nickte einfach nur stumm, verarbeitete er immer noch die Informationen, die ihm Richard gerade über seine Ehe mitgeteilt hatte.  
Wenn er doch so unglücklich mit Annabell war, warum trennte er sich dann nicht von ihr? Was hatte sie, was ihn bei ihr hielt?   
Grübelnd blickte er ihm hinterher.

„Pace, ich verabschiede mich dann schon mal. Kommst du klar?“   
Gordon hatte ihn unsanft in die Seite gepiekt und grinste breit mit geröteten Wangen. Lee wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte und nickte bedeutungsvoll.  
„Scott? Geh nicht gleich in die Vollen, Gordie, der Junge ist wirklich ein Goldstück. Sally bringt dich um, wenn du ihn verarscht.“  
Gordon hob empört die Augenbrauen.  
„Tztztz, als ob ich zu den Mistkerlen gehören würde. Pace, du kennst mich besser. Scott ist es wert, brav zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Á propos, habt ihr beiden es ernsthaft geschafft, miteinander zu reden, ohne dass irgendein Drama entstanden ist? Er deutete in Richtung der Bar, an der Richard gerade die Getränke orderte.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
„Gordie, es waren zwei oder drei Sätze und...“  
Der kleine Tänzer unterbrach ihn glucksend: „Nach dem ganzen Rumgeeier der letzten Jahre ist das für mich ein riesiger Fortschritt in eurer Beziehung.  
Zur Hochzeit bin ich aber eingeladen, oder?“  
Bevor Lee ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen konnte, war er geflüchtet und verließ mit dem schüchtern lächelnden Scott das Partyzelt. 

Lee freute sich für ihn, doch begann auch der kleine neidische Stachel in ihm sich wieder zu regen. Jeder um ihn herum schien jemanden zu haben, nur er befand sich in einer ziemlich vertrackten Lage.  
Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Richard, der von Mark und Adam an der Bar in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war. Natürlich wollte heute jeder mit dem Mann reden, für den diese Party geschmissen wurde. Lee sah sich ein wenig um und ließ den Blick über die vielen Gesichter schweifen.  
Die meisten würde er in den nächsten Monaten kennen lernen, würde mit ihnen an einem Projekt arbeiten, das für sie alle eine große Bedeutung hatte.  
Die Rückkehr nach Mittelerde war von vielen ein lang gehegter Traum gewesen - das er jetzt Wirklichkeit wurde, erfüllte sie mit Stolz und auch Lee war dankbar dafür, an der Realisierung beteiligt sein zu dürfen. PJ würde ein neues Wunder kreieren, da war er sich sicher.

„Noch fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht.“  
„Du meinst wohl eher, noch fünf Minuten bis es den Kuchen gibt. Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten.“  
Dean und Aidan waren unbemerkt von Lee wieder an den Tisch getreten und amüsierten sich über sein erschrecktes Zusammenzucken.  
„Da war aber jemand in Gedanken ganz weit weg, was?“   
Dean zwinkerte ihm entschuldigend zu, während Aidan alle zehn Sekunden auf seine Uhr stierte. Die Torte schien ihn mehr zu interessieren als das immer noch recht reichhaltig bestückte Buffett.  
Lachend zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Ich steh halt total auf Geburtstagskuchen. Die Sahne, der Zuckerguss... lecker.“ 

Unter lautem Applaus und den schiefen Tönen von „Happy Birthday“ aus vielen alkoholisierten Kehlen schoben Phillipa und Peter höchstpersönlich die riesige, viereckige Torte in das Zelt.  
Alle dreizehn Zwerge plus Hobbit und Zauberer waren mit bedruckten Oblaten darauf verewigt und eine Marzipannachbildung von Orcrist, dem Schwert des Zwergenkönigs, prangte in der Mitte.  
Die Torte war wirklich ein Meisterwerk!  
Während Aidan und Dean sich näher an das Geschehen wagten, bevorzugte es Lee, im Hintergrund zu bleiben und das Spektakel im Stillen zu beobachten.  
Wie Richard lachend die Kerzen auspustete, PJ, Phillipa und die anderen umarmte...  
Er wollte sich nicht vordrängen, gehörte er doch nicht zu diesem engen Band, das die Anwesenden in den letzten Monaten miteinander verknüpft hatte und das genau in diesem Moment intensiv zu spüren war.  
Lee trank den letzten Rest seines mittlerweile schalen Bieres aus und ging langsam zum Ausgang.  
Es regnete in Strömen.

 

„Läufst du jetzt eigentlich jedes Mal vor mir weg?“  
Richards Stimme erklang hinter ihm in dem Moment, als Lee die Tür zu seinem Trailer aufschließen wollte.  
Der Regen hatte ihn auf dem kurzen Weg vom Zelt bis hierher schon bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und er wollte eigentlich nur noch die klammen Klamotten loswerden und heiß duschen.  
Lee drehte sich langsam um und schaute Richard irritiert an.  
Auch ihm lief der Regen über das Gesicht, sammelte sich in kleinen Tropfen in seinem kurzen Haar und ließ das dunkle Hemd an seinem Körper kleben. Er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, eine Jacke überzuwerfen, schien Lee also gleich gefolgt zu sein.  
Abwartend blieb dieser nun vor ihm stehen und spielte unsicher mit dem Schlüssel in seiner Hand.

„Beim ersten Mal bist du davon gelaufen...“

Die Worte kamen über seine Lippen kaum, dass er sie im Kopf zu Ende gedacht hatte.  
Erinnerungen an den Morgen danach brandeten in ihm auf, ließen die Verzweiflung und die Enttäuschung wieder klar und lebendig vor seinem inneren Auge werden.   
Wie sehr hatte er gelitten, als Richard damals einfach so, nur mit den wenigen Worten auf einem kleinen Zettel, aus seinem Leben verschwunden war.  
Er starrte Lee jetzt nur an und seine tiefblauen Augen schimmerten in einer beängstigenden Intensität im hellen Licht des Mondes, während der Regen unentwegt auf sie beide niederprasselte.  
Doch Lee nahm die Nässe und Kälte gar nicht mehr wahr, etwas in Richards Blick ließ das alles in den Hintergrund treten.

Mach irgendwas, sag einen Ton, nur lass mich hier nicht so stehen und in deinen Augen versinken....

Er hielt den Atem an, als Richard auf ihn zukam.  
Langsam, fast vorsichtig, umfasste er Lees Gesicht mit beiden Händen, strich mit den Fingern über die nasse Haut. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn und übertrug sich auf die sanfte Berührung.  
Lee konnte Richards Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, so nah waren sie sich plötzlich.  
Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und Richards Stimme klang rau und belegt an seinem Ohr, flüsternd schon fast.

„Ich hab dich verdammt vermisst.“

Lee wollte sich wehren, sich diesen warmen und fordernden Lippen, die sich nun auf die seinen legten und ihn sanft liebkosten, nicht einfach hingeben, es diesem verfluchten Kerl nach all dem von ihm verursachten Leid nicht so leicht machen, doch für einen kleinen, kostbaren Moment sperrte er die Stimme der Vernunft aus seinem Kopf aus.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick ließ er einzig sein Herz entscheiden, genoss den Sturm in sich, den dieser so unglaublich geschickte Mund in ihm auslöste.  
Fünf verdammte Jahre hatte er sich nach diesem Kuss gesehnt, ihn in Gedanken immer wieder erlebt, doch die Vorstellung verblasste vor der Realität, dem Hier und Jetzt.   
Dieser Kuss war schlicht unglaublich!

Es brauchte seine ganze Konzentration, um die Willenskraft zu haben, Richard schließlich von sich wegzuschieben.  
Atemlos schaute er in dessen Augen, in denen, wie schon beim ersten Wiedersehen im Cateringzelt, der gleiche verwirrende Strudel aus Emotionen zu sehen war.

„Warum machst du das, warum Richard? Du hast Annabell...“  
Richard fuhr sich durch die Haare und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Lee glaubte plötzlich, so etwas wie Angst in seinem Blick zu sehen.  
„Warum? Du fragst mich wirklich nach dem Warum, Lee? Hast du es wirklich nicht verstanden, damals, nach dem Brief? Hast du mir deswegen nie geantwortet?“  
Richard war zwei Schritte zurück gegangen und starrte den Jüngeren nun abwartend an.  
Lee konnte nur noch schlucken.  
„Annabell hatte mir freudestrahlend mitgeteilt, dass du und Kara an deinem Geburtstag heiraten würdet. In diesem Moment hätte ich ihr das falsche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht kratzen können, glaube mir... Aber das ist auch unwichtig. Verdammt Lee, weißt du eigentlich, was mir in diesem Moment klar geworden ist?“  
Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, hatte an Eindringlichkeit gewonnen.  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf, starrte ihn sprachlos an.  
Richard schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Scheiße nochmal, Lee..... Ich liebe dich.“


	9. Hangover

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

( My Immortal- Evanescence)

 

 

Es waren nur drei Worte.  
Leise, kaum wahrnehmbar im tosenden Regen, doch klarer als alles, was Lee bisher in seinem ganzen Leben gehört hatte.  
Worte, die ihm alles bedeuteten und die ihn doch mehr ängstigten als jeder Albtraum, den die Dunkelheit ausspucken konnte.

„...Ich liebe dich.“

Wie konnten drei kleine Worte seine ganze Welt aus den Angeln heben?

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte den Regen seinen Körper umspülen, fühlte die Kälte und den damit verbundenen prickelnden Schmerz, doch machte es ihm nichts aus.   
Nichts hätte dieses unglaubliche Gefühl zerstören können, das sich nach Richards Worten in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, nichts würde das kaputt machen, wonach er sich fünf verdammte Jahre gesehnt hatte.  
Nichts bis auf....  
„ Was ist mit Annabell?“  
Er öffnete die Augen, verfluchte seine Lippen, die seiner Angst eine Form gegeben hatten.  
Bleischwer hing der Name als Frage in der regenfeuchten Luft, schuf Distanz, wo doch Nähe herrschen sollte.  
Richards Blick verdunkelte sich, verschloss die Gefühle, die sich eben noch so klar in seinen Augen gezeigt hatten.   
Verdammt, wie gern würde Lee mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die nun zusammengepressten Lippen streichen, sie mit seinem Mund in einen erneuten sinnlichen Kuss zwingen, Richard schmecken, riechen, spüren... Ihm einfach nah sein.  
Doch er war plötzlich unsicher, glaubte, er würde den größten Fehler seines Lebens begehen, wenn er sich dieser Schwäche hingab.  
Zweifel verdrängten das Gefühl des absoluten Glücks, fraßen sich ihren Weg in seine Gedanken und verdunkelten seine Sinne.  
Er hatte Richard ein Mal verloren und gelitten wie ein geprügelter Hund. Wenn er sich jetzt auf ihn einließ, in dem Wissen, dass er jederzeit zu Annabell würde zurückkehren können...  
Der damalige Schmerz wäre nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie er leiden würde, sollte das passieren.

Und selbst wenn das nicht eintrat, gab es noch ein Problem.  
Richard würden spätestens mit diesem Film die Frauen auf der ganzen Welt zu Füßen liegen. Es würden sich Türen für ihn öffnen, die ihm bisher trotz seiner vielversprechenden Erfolge verschlossen geblieben waren.   
Stellte er es richtig an, wäre er bald ganz oben angekommen.  
Doch welcher Teenager würde sich schon in einen Star verlieben, der offen in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann lebte? Welche schwärmende Hausfrau dann noch seine Filme kaufen? Und welcher „gestandene“ Mann würde einem Schwulen die Heldenrolle zutrauen?  
Homosexualität war in ihrem Business selbst heute noch ein erfolgreicher Karrierekiller, wurde im besten Fall belächelt und im schlimmsten gnadenlos geahndet. Wie viele ihrer Kollegen waren daran bereits zerbrochen? Engstirnigkeit und Intoleranz herrschte auch weiterhin in vielen Köpfen vor, das hatte er oft genug im Freundeskreis erlebt.  
Nein, so sehr Lee sich auch danach sehnte, so sehr sein Herz danach schrie...er musste ihnen beiden weh tun, musste vernünftig sein.  
Für sich, für Richard, für ihre Zukunft.

Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die nassen Haare, bevor er den Mann, den er liebte, mit kaltem und unnahbarem Blick ansehen konnte. Innerlich flehte er ihn um Vergebung an, darum, dass er ihn eines Tages verstehen würde.  
„Liebe, Richard? Jetzt hör aber auf. Wir haben eine Nacht lang Spaß gehabt, mehr nicht. Das ist Jahre her. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dir hätte das etwas bedeutet?“  
Richards Gesicht hatte bei Lees höhnischen Worten jegliche Farbe verloren.   
Die Blässe ließ das Blau seiner Augen noch stärker hervortreten; fast unwirklich intensiv lag ihr Blick ungläubig auf ihm, als weigerten sie sich, das Gehörte zu verstehen. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.  
„Lee, was soll das jetzt? Warum belügst du mich, warum belügst du dich verdammt nochmal selbst?“  
Ganz ruhig hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, doch genau diese Ruhe, diese Beherrschtheit waren es, die Lee das Herz brachen.   
Er zwang sich förmlich, Richard anzusehen, jede Geste, jedes Muskelspiel in sich aufzusaugen und in seinen Gedanken zu konservieren, nie zu vergessen, wie er in diesem einen Moment ausgesehen hatte, in dem Lee ihr Schicksal entschied.  
Es sollte seine Strafe sein.

„Es wäre besser, wenn wir alles vergessen, was sich je zwischen uns abgespielt hat. Es gab weder diese Nacht noch den heutigen Abend, hast du mich verstanden? Und jetzt lass dir von Annabell dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben.“  
Lee drehte sich um und ließ Richard ohne ein weiteres Wort im nächtlichen Regen stehen, während er sich in die vermeintliche Sicherheit seines Trailers flüchtete.  
Er machte kein Licht, lehnte sich in der Dunkelheit gegen die Badezimmertür und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die sich hartnäckig ihren Weg bahnen wollten.  
Ein wutentbrannter Schrei gefolgt von einem lauten Klirren draußen ließ ihn zusammenfahren; Richard hatte scheinbar verstanden, was seine Worte für Folgen haben würden.  
Lee sackte bei dem Schmerz in der Stimme seiner großen Liebe in sich zusammen.  
Warum fühlte die Vernunft sich nur so unglaublich falsch an?  
Warum tat es nur so furchtbar weh?  
Er zitterte.  
War es nur die Kälte oder die Gewissheit darüber, dass er gerade alles geopfert hatte, was er liebte?  
Richard hatte ihm gesagt, was er für ihn empfand und Lee hatte gespürt, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Er hingegen hatte ihn belogen, ihm wissentlich weh getan.  
Warum war er nicht mutiger?  
Warum hätte er nicht einfach glücklich sein können?  
War nicht die Beziehung zu Richard der größte Fehler, sondern die Angst, das Nichtzulassen? Warum fühlte es sich an, als wäre etwas in ihm gestorben?  
Lee starrte in die Dunkelheit, suchte eine Antwort, die er nicht fand.

 

„Pace, verdammt nochmal, mach die verflixte Tür auf! Ich hol mir hier draußen den Tod!“  
Gordons lautstarkes Gebrüll ließ Lee erschreckt hochfahren.  
Er hatte in seinen nassen Klamotten auf dem Boden des Trailers geschlafen und fühlte sich, als hätte die Hölle auf ihm herumgekaut und ihn danach wieder ausgespuckt.  
Stöhnend zwang er sich auf die Beine und ließ seinen Freund eintreten, bevor dieser die gesamte Nachbarschaft alarmiert hatte.   
Heute war offiziell ihr letzter freier Tag bevor die Vorbereitungen zu Block 2 starteten und kein Castmitglied würde freiwillig schon um 06.00 geweckt werden wollen.  
Was wollte Gordon um die Uhrzeit schon von ihm?

Mit einem gut gelaunten Lächeln trat der Schwarzhaarige ein, veränderte aber sofort seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als er seinen Freund und dessen Zustand sah.  
„Scheiße, Püppi, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“  
Besorgnis lag in seinen Augen, als dieser sich einfach auf das große Bett warf und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.  
„Lee? Rede mit mir.“  
Und Lee redete, erzählte Gordon alles über den vergangenen Abend und die Entscheidung, die er aus Vernunft getroffen hatte.   
Es fühlte sich immer noch nicht richtiger an, so sehr Lee auch versuchte, sich das einzureden.  
Wenigstens war er nicht mehr alleine.

„Dich kann man auch nicht aus den Augen lassen, du dämlicher Vollidiot! Boah, Pace, wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so verdammt blöd sein?“  
Gordon war immer wütender geworden und traktierte jetzt die Kissen neben Lees Kopf mit herzhaften Schlägen.   
Erstaunt sah Lee ihn an, hatte er solch ein Verhalten bei seinem Freund doch noch nie erlebt. Dieser baute sich jetzt vor ihm auf und blickte zornig-funkelnd auf ihn herab, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt.

„Hör mir zu Pace, dein verdammtes Selbstmitleid kotzt mich so dermaßen an, das glaubst du gar nicht! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Seit Jahren müssen wir uns das Theater wegen deiner bescheuerten Verliebtheit anhören und dich wieder aufbauen, wenn es dir mies geht. Du wärst wegen dem Scheiß fast gestorben!  
Und jetzt, wo du alles hättest haben können, wirfst du es weg? Wegen einer gefühlskalten Mistziege, die Richard nichts mehr bedeutet und der Angst, als schwules Pärchen geoutet zu werden?  
Wir leben nicht mehr in den 50ern! Sieh dir Ian an oder Sean-Patrick ...Nicht zu vergessen Elton... Deine Entscheidung ist ebenso ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Mike, Lou und mich! Hast du mal daran gedacht?  
Du bist nur zu feige dazu, deine Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, ist es nicht so?“

Gordon hatte sich in Rage gebrüllt und zitterte nun vor Wut. Wie konnte Lee nur aus diesem fadenscheinigen Grund alles aufgeben?  
Er war ja schlimmer als ´ne Frau!

Lee hatte ihn während seiner Tirade sprachlos angestarrt und hockte nun mit hängenden Schultern auf der Bettkante. Gordon verspürte Mitleid mit ihm, doch bereute er seine Worte nicht. Sie waren längst überfällig gewesen.  
„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun, Gordie? Ins Frühstückszelt marschieren, vor Richard auf die Knie fallen und ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft um Verzeihung bitten? Würde dir das gefallen?“  
Lee dachte angestrengt über die Worte seines besten Freundes nach. Er schämte sich, hatte er doch mit jedem einzelnen voll ins Schwarze getroffen.  
Lee hatte sich durch seine Ängste so verwirren lassen, dass er seine Entscheidung mit Phrasen rechtfertigte, die vor der Wirklichkeit keinen Bestand hatten.  
Richard hatte das gestern Nacht doch auch alles nicht interessiert!   
Und wenn er, der soviel mehr zu verlieren hatte, dazu stehen wollte, warum konnte Lee es dann nicht? Gott, er sehnte sich so nach ihm! Er seufzte tief und verbarg den schweren Kopf zwischen den Händen.  
Gordon verdrehte genervt die Augen und hielt Lee ein paar frische Klamotten hin.  
„Alte Dramaqueen! Fang einfach mit duschen an... den Rest überlass' mir.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand durch die Tür in den leichten Regen.

 

„Du siehst zwar immer noch scheiße aus, aber wenigstens riechst du jetzt nicht mehr nach totem Tier!“   
Gordon begutachtete Lee, der sich in der letzten Stunde ausgiebig geduscht und danach drei Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte. Ihm war immer noch unangenehm kalt und er hoffte, dass sich keine Erkältung anbahnte.  
Warum musste er auch unbedingt in den nassen Klamotten pennen!

„Gordie, es tut mir verdammt leid, ok? Ich...“   
Der Angesprochene winkte unwirsch ab, zwinkerte seinem Freund aber verstehend zu.  
Er liebte Lee wie einen kleinen Bruder, doch gerade die brauchten ab und an mal einen Tritt in die richtige Richtung. In diesem Fall war es eher schon ein schweres Schubsen gewesen.  
Gordon grinste.  
„Spar dir deine Entschuldigung, Püppi. Wenn du es wirklich wieder gut machen willst, dann machst du jetzt das, was ich dir sage. Im dollargrünen Himmel unserer allseits beliebten.... sorry, scheiß Husten... Mrs. Armitage hat es gestern Nacht noch so heftig gekracht, dass just in diesem Augenblick ein Flieger mitsamt ihr und ihren hundert Koffern vom Flughafen in Richtung London abhebt. Falls du also vor haben solltest...“   
Lee war bei seinen Worten hektisch aufgesprungen und fast über den Klamottenhaufen am Boden gestolpert. Lachend kickte Gordon die Sachen in die Ecke und sah seinem Freund angespannt hinterher, als dieser den Trailer verließ.  
Gordon war klar, wohin er unterwegs war.  
Und zu wem.  
Lee hatte verdammt viel aufzuräumen... Und damit war nicht unbedingt das Chaos in diesem Wohnwagen gemeint.

 

Richards Wohnwagen lag direkt neben Block 6, in dem ein Teil der Requisiten lagerte und sich die studioeigene Wäscherei befand.   
Gordon hatte ihm den Weg gut beschrieben.  
Im Trailer brannte Licht und Lee verlangsamte seine Schritte. Ob er nach gestern Nacht überhaupt noch mit ihm reden wollen würde?   
Lee schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die sich wieder einschleichenden Zweifel zu vertreiben. Verdammt, er hatte schon viel zu lange gegrübelt! Diese Sache hier war viel zu wichtig, um jetzt noch zu zögern!  
Jetzt ging es buchstäblich um alles oder nichts.  
Energisch klopfte er gegen die dicke Metalltür.

„Was willst du hier?“   
Richard lehnte müde an der Schiebetür zu seinem Schlafabteil und schaute ihn abwartend und misstrauisch an. Schweigend hatte er ihn hereingelassen, keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht hatte Lee gezeigt, ob er überrascht war oder sein Kommen bereits erwartet hatte.  
Nervös sah er sich jetzt in Richards Reich um.   
Annabell musste wirklich alles bei ihrer Abreise mitgenommen haben, so leer und aufgeräumt wirkte der kleine Raum. Nur eine Kaffeetasse auf dem hellen Holztisch und eine zerknitterte Wolldecke auf dem Stuhl davor zeugten davon, daß hier jemand lebte.  
Lee fuhr mit der Hand über den weichen Stoff und blickte Richard zerknirscht an.

„Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich manchmal ein absoluter Idiot bin? Als du gestern, also...was du gestern gesagt hast... Ich habe gelogen, Richard.  
Und ich möchte, dass du verstehst, warum.“  
Die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzten bei seinen Worten angespannt auf und Lee konnte sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, als er die Arme verschränkte.  
Himmel, wenn er ihn doch nur nicht so ansehen würde!

Lee spielte mit den kleinen Knötchen auf der Decke, zog an ihnen und beschäftigte so seine Finger, um nicht nervös beim Sprechen durch die Gegend zu fuchteln.  
„Weißt du, an diesem Abend damals ist etwas passiert, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, was ich selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich habe weitergelebt, habe Kara geheiratet, war vermeintlich glücklich. Aber es fehlte mir etwas. Als Kara sich dann von mir getrennt hat, habe ich endlich begriffen, was es war.“  
Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Richard. Erstaunen fand er darin, Unglaube und doch, ...auch einen Funken Hoffnung?  
Er starrte ihn an, schwieg.   
Minutenlang.  
Diese verdammte Decke würde gleich in all ihren Bestandteilen auf dem Boden liegen, wenn...  
„Was hat dir gefehlt, Lee? Ich habe dein Leben verfolgt, seit damals. Du hattest doch alles, was hast du vermisst? Kinder?“  
Richards dunkle Stimme klang bitter, resigniert brach sie sich ihren Weg in die erdrückende Stille.  
Lee hätte beinahe aufgelacht, wäre die Situation hier nicht so ernst gewesen.   
Nicht nur er schien manchmal etwas schwer von Begriff zu sein.  
„Kinder? Keine Kinder. Ich bin ein guter Onkel, aber... Nein, du. Du hast mir gefehlt.“   
Er ging langsam auf Richard zu, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.  
So nah war er ihm, dass er die Körperwärme des anderen wie ein prickelndes Kribbeln auf seiner eigenen Haut spüren konnte.   
Wie gern würde er ihn jetzt einfach in die Arme schließen, ihn berühren, doch noch war nicht alles zwischen ihnen geklärt, noch hatte Richard die distanzierte Haltung nicht aufgegeben.   
Lee respektierte das, hatte er diese Situation mit seiner dummen Idee doch selbst herauf beschworen.

„Spiel nicht mit mir Lee. Gestern Nacht... hast du anders reagiert. Ich bin zu alt für so einen Mist, außerdem habe ich meine Worte ernst gemeint.“

Ernst sah er ihn an und Lee erkannte, dass er den Älteren wirklich verletzt hatte. Oh Gott, er war manchmal einfach wirklich zu blöd, da hatte Gordon völlig recht.

„Was willst du hören, Richard? Soll ich mich am Set vor allen auf die Knie werfen und dich um Entschuldigung bitten? Wenn du das willst... kein Problem, solange du dadurch verstehst, wie wichtig mir das hier ist... Wie wichtig du mir bist.“  
Lee hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch aus Richards Mund, das sich wie ein kleines, belustigtes Schnauben anhörte.  
Amüsierte er sich etwa über ihn?  
Die unglaublich blauen Augen funkelten tatsächlich schelmisch, als Richard ihn jetzt direkt ansah.  
„Graham hatte recht - Lee Pace, du bist wirklich eine Dramaqueen!“ Jetzt grinste der unmögliche Kerl vor ihm auch noch!  
Lee kratzte sich am Kopf.  
Graham? Was hatte der Schotte denn jetzt damit zu tun?

„Wer glaubst du, hat mir heute Nacht noch den Kopf gewaschen und mich ermutigt, endlich mit Annie zu reden? Und wer hat meiner Nochfrau hinterher mehr als bereitwillig beim Packen geholfen und deinem Freund mitgeteilt, dass sie weg ist, Lee?“  
Lee klappte ungläubig der Kiefer herab.  
Gordon und Graham hatten das alles hier eingefädelt?  
Und Richard und Annabell waren getrennt?  
Sollte das etwa heißen, das...

„Hast du gewusst, dass ich nach der Info zu dir kommen würde?“  
Richard strich ihm leicht eine Strähne seiner widerspenstigen Haare aus der Stirn. Allein diese kleine Geste ließ ihn erschaudern, schickte kleine, pulsierende Blitze durch seine Adern.  
Niemand, selbst Kara nicht, musste Lee sich entschuldigend eingestehen, hatte je solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst wie dieser Mann hier, der jetzt wieder ernst in seine Augen sah und ihn zwang, jegliche Maske vor ihm fallen zu lassen.

„Gewusst nicht, aber... ich habe es gehofft.“  
Sein Daumen strich sanft über Lees zitternde Unterlippe, während er ihn weiter angespannt mit diesem ganz besonderen Blick musterte. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck in diesen unglaublichen Augen, in dem sich Lee vor all den Jahren hoffnungslos verloren hatte.  
„Sag es, Lee.“  
Richards Stimme hatte einen rauen Klang angenommen, dunkel wie geschmolzene Schokolade tröpfelte sie in sein Ohr.  
Er spürte Richards schnellen Puls an seiner Wange, dort, wo sein Handgelenk die Haut berührte, seinen eigenen, der in einem ähnlichen Rhythmus dahin galoppierte, sah das Feuer in den Augen dieses faszinierenden Mannes und wusste, dass er ihm niemals entkommen würde... Und es auch gar nicht wollte.

„Ich liebe Dich.“

Drei kleine Worte, die ihre Welt aus den Angeln gehoben hatten.

Richard zog Lee an sich, doch war dieser Kuss diesmal nicht hungrig und fordernd. Er war ein Versprechen.  
Und er war noch viel besser als der der letzten Nacht.


	10. Happy Birthday, Richard!

There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to feel you deep in my heart  
There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more 

( Pictures of you - The Cure)

 

 

Gemeinsam lagen sie, einander zugewandt, auf Richards großem Bett und hörten dem Regen zu, der laut auf das Metalldach des Trailers prasselte.  
„PJ hat die falsche Rolle mit dir besetzt, weißt du das eigentlich?“  
Träge schmunzelnd fuhr Lee mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch Richards dunkles Haar, während dieser sich genüsslich neben ihm streckte und laut gähnte.  
„Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“  
Richard vergrub seinen Kopf in Lees Halsbeuge und ließ seine Hand langsam über dessen Wirbelsäule gleiten, eine Berührung, die Lee wohlige Schauer über die Haut jagte.  
Er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass die vergangenen Stunden wirklich passiert waren, zu lange hatte er davon geträumt, hatte sich ausgemalt, wie es wäre, Richard wieder so nah zu sein.  
Doch nicht einer seiner Träume hatte ihn auch nur annähernd auf die Realität vorbereitet; was vor fünf Jahren im Rausch einer warmen Sommernacht geschehen war, verblasste neben dem eben Erlebten. So kitschig Lee seine eigenen Gedanken auch vorkamen, aber Himmel - es war schlichtweg perfekt gewesen!   
Sanft drückte er einen Kuss in den wirren Haarschopf unter seinem Kinn, was Richard ein wohliges Knurren entlockte.  
„Du siehst jünger aus, wenn du schläfst, weißt du das?“   
Richards Kopf fuhr prompt nach oben und dunkelblaue Augen funkelten Lee empört an.  
„Dafür, dass ich im wachen Zustand scheinbar wie Methusalem wirken muss, konntest du deine Finger aber vorhin nicht wirklich bei dir lassen. Vielleicht sollte der große Elbenkönig sein Glück ja einmal bei Gandalf versuchen?“  
Jetzt war es an Lee, eine entrüstete Schnute zu ziehen, die Richard dazu verleitete, ihn erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Er hatte recht; sie konnten die Finger einfach nicht voneinander lassen.  
Zu lange hatten sie beide darauf gewartet, hatten schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, diese Momente überhaupt erleben zu dürfen; umso ausgiebiger mussten sie sie jetzt auskosten.

Als sie sich nach einer ganzen Weile atemlos wieder voneinander lösten, erinnerte sich Richard an Lees Worte über ihn und die falsch besetzte Rolle.  
Seine Fingerspitzen malten unbestimmte Muster auf dessen nackten Brustkorb, spürten durch die warme Haut den gleichmäßig schlagenden Puls.  
Wann hatte er sich eigentlich das letzte Mal so glücklich gefühlt wie genau jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dieser Sekunde, in der er Lee einfach nur ansah?   
Richard konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
„Welche Rolle hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach spielen sollen?“  
Lee rutschte zu ihm heran und küsste ihn spielerisch auf das rechte Ohr, fuhr zart mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen nach. Richard unterdrückte das erregte Keuchen, das seinen Lippen entfuhr.  
Sollte das so weitergehen, würde er in den nächsten Wochen nur noch über das Set kriechen können.   
Ob PJ dafür allzu viel Verständnis haben würde, wagte er zu bezweifeln.  
Lee zwang ihn allerdings dazu, diesen Gedanken fallen zu lassen und sich wieder ganz auf ihn zu konzentrieren.  
„Du hast richtige Elbenohren, weißt du das? Zum Glück hast du mit Tami eine begnadete Maskenbildnerin an deiner Seite, sonst müsste der sture Thorin Eichenschild wohl mal genauer in seinem Stammbaum nachsehen, welcher seiner Ahnen es mit einer aus unserem Volk getrieben hat.“

Richard schob Lee ein Stück von sich weg, so dass er ihm nun direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.   
„Du bist so ein Blödmann, Pace. Allerdings hätte es durchaus seinen Reiz, den Geliebten Thranduils zu spielen.... und ein Elb war ich tatsächlich schon mal. Meine ersten Erfahrungen auf der Bühne hab ich so gemacht... wir haben den Hobbit aufgeführt.“   
Lee küsste ihn erneut.  
„Du warst sicher großartig. Obwohl ich glaube, dass du mir als leidenschaftlicher Zwerg lieber bist. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich vor meiner ersten Szene in zwei Wochen echt ein wenig Panik habe?“  
Lee hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute Richard leicht verlegen an. Dieser ahnte, was seinem Freund durch den Kopf ging, kannte er doch den Drehplan.  
PJ schmiss zwar genau diesen gern einmal um, aber da der 05. September der erste offizielle Drehtag von Block 2 war, würde es dort mit Sicherheit noch nicht so viele Änderungen geben.  
Zärtlich strich er seinem Gegenüber durch die Haare.  
„Ich weiß, dass die Szene ziemlich intensiv ist. Aber du bist ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, Lee. Du wirst das hinkriegen... und zur Not bin ich ja auch noch da.“  
Lee grinste ihn unsicher an und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Geräuschvoll atmete er aus.  
„Genau das ist ja mein Problem, Rich.  
Du bist da, wir haben diese heftig emotionale Szene zweier Könige... Und ich werde alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft über dich herfallen zu wollen.“ In gespielter Verzweiflung rang er mit der großen, grauen Decke neben sich; eine Geste, die Richard laut auflachen ließ.  
„Gott, du bist wirklich unglaublich!“  
Lee zwinkerte lausbubenhaft unter der Decke hervor.  
„Ich weiß. Und dafür liebst du mich.“  
Richard zog ihm die Decke weg und drückte ihn sanft auf die Matratze, seinen Blick in Lees versenkend.  
„Das tue ich. Und das wird auch niemand mehr ändern können.“  
Der Jüngere hatte bei seinen Worten den Atem angehalten und strahlte ihn jetzt an, bevor er ihm die Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn bestimmend zu sich hinunter zog, um seine Lippen zu spüren.  
„Soll es nur jemand versuchen, Rich. Ich geb´ dich nicht mehr her.“ murmelte er an seinem Mund.

 

„Ich werde mich persönlich bei Peter beschweren. Dein Badezimmer ist viel größer als meins.“   
Lee rubbelte sich energisch die Haare trocken und beobachtete Richard, der, ebenso wie er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, am Herd stand und in einer Pfanne herumrührte. Was auch immer er da fabrizierte, es roch köstlich!  
Lees Magen machte lautstark auf sich aufmerksam und erst jetzt bemerkte er, was für einen Hunger er doch hatte. Nur von Luft und Liebe kann man also doch nicht leben, dachte er amüsiert.  
Richard drehte sich zu ihm um und wies auf die Pfanne.  
„Ich hoffe, du magst Paella. War das einzige, was ich auf die Schnelle hinbekommen habe.“ Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern.  
Lee starrte ihn verdattert an.  
„Auf die Schnelle? Kochen kannst du auch noch? Langsam wirst du mir unheimlich.“  
Bevor Richard jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, klopfte es an die Tür des Trailers.  
Stumm wechselten die beiden einen Blick und Lee zog sich in das Schlafabteil zurück und schloss die Schiebetür hinter sich.   
Wer auch immer das war, er musste die beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht unbedingt halbnackt zusammen erwischen. Auch wenn sie sich ihrer Gefühle füreinander absolut sicher waren, so mussten sie sie doch nicht jedem gleich auf die Nase binden.  
Abwartend setzte er sich auf das Bett und lauschte angestrengt, ob der unangekündigte Besucher noch anwesend war, sich innerlich verfluchend, seine Klamotten im Bad liegengelassen zu haben.  
So lautlos wie nur möglich öffnete er die Schranktüren neben dem Bett.  
Lee staunte über die Ordnung. Akkurat stapelten sich Richards Shirts, Pullover und Hemden auf den hellen Regalbrettern, während die Hosen faltenfrei über den silbernen Bügeln hingen. Herrje, er würde wirklich etwas weniger nachlässig werden müssen, wollte er nicht ständig irgendwelche Kommentare über seine Schludrigkeit hören wollen.  
Lee entschied sich für eine schwarze Jogginghose und ein grünes, enges T-Shirt und schob die Türen vorsichtig wieder zu.   
Schnell hatte er sich angezogen ,doch war es keine Sekunde zu früh, denn plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
Graham, eine Hand vorm Gesicht, streckte den Kopf herein.  
„Bist du angezogen? Oder erschrecke ich mich jetzt zu Tode, wenn ich einen Blick wage?“  
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
„Als ob du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hast, McT. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, deine Unschuld wird nicht angetastet werden.“  
Der Schotte hob die Hand und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um zu gucken, wie viel Blut ich von euch aufwischen muss nach eurem... Gespräch.  
Aber meine Sorge war wohl unberechtigt. Hübsches Shirt, Lee. Kommt mir ziemlich bekannt vor.“   
Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
„Conan, isst du mit?“  
Richards Stimme erklang hinter dem Angesprochenen und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen.  
„Klar doch, deine Paella riecht man über das ganze Gelände. Sowas lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen.“

Graham fischte in der Pfanne nach einer Muschel und brach behände die Schalen auseinander, bevor er das aromatische Fleisch heraus puhlte und sich in den Mund schob.  
„Habt ihr beiden also doch noch die Kurve gekriegt?“  
Lee und Richard wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor der Jüngere das Wort ergriff.  
„Manchmal braucht man halt einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Gordon und du, ihr habt das ziemlich gut hinbekommen. Allerdings sollten wir es erst mal dabei belassen, dass nur ihr es wisst. Ich glaube, keinem ist damit gedient, wenn wir unsere Beziehung gleich an die große Glocke hängen.“  
Richard nickte zustimmend zu Lees Worten, stocherte aber gleichzeitig nachdenklich in seinem Essen herum.   
Lee verstand, was in ihm vorging.  
Er selbst würde am liebsten der ganzen Welt mitteilen, wie glücklich er war, doch waren sie sich beide bewusst, dass vielleicht nicht unbedingt jeder ihre Verbindung gut heißen würde. Zumal sie beide, wenn auch nur noch auf dem Papier, mit anderen Partnern verheiratet waren.  
Ein gefundenes Fressen für die Regenbogen-Presse.  
Graham lachte amüsiert auf, was ihm irritierte Blicke bescherte.  
„Tja, Jungs... Ich würde sagen, dafür ist es zu spät. Euer gesamtes Verhalten auf der Party, dein Rausschleichen, Lee, und das Richard dir vor den Augen aller Gratulanten hinterher gerannt ist war, sagen wir mal... nicht sehr unauffällig. Selbst Hadlow hat es bemerkt... und der kriegt sowas grundsätzlich als letzter mit.“

Richard fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht während Lee nur dumpf vor sich hinstarrte.  
Waren sie wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen?   
„Und wie waren die Kommentare dazu? Du grinst schon wieder so, als wärst du bestens informiert, McT, also spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter.“  
Richard zeigte mit seiner Gabel auf den Schotten und musterte ihn angespannt. Dieser lehnte sich lässig auf dem Stuhl zurück und schlug die langen Beine übereinander, sein Wissen sichtlich genießend.  
„Aye, Dean und Aidan haben nur verlauten lassen, dass sie als königliche Neffen nicht gezwungen werden können, Blumen zu streuen, während Adam beleidigt war, dass du ihm ein potentielles Flirtopfer streitig gemacht hast, Rich.  
John und Peter hätten für die Nächte gern Oropax, da ihre Trailer ja genau nebenan sind und der Rest liebt dich jetzt schon, Lee, weil sie durch dich die Hexe... äh, Annabell losgeworden sind.“  
Perplex stierte Lee den Schotten an.  
„Es hat keiner ein Problem damit?“  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Graham hatte ihm zwar von der toleranten und familiären Stimmung am Set erzählt, aber das jeder es einfach so hinnahm, dass zwei bis jetzt als heterosexuell geltende Schauspieler plötzlich ein Paar waren, hätte er wirklich nicht erwartet.  
Irgendwie war er furchtbar erleichtert und auf eine seltsame Art gerührt.  
Richard drückte unter dem Tisch seine Hand und grinste ihn an.  
Verdammt, das waren mehr als nur gute Neuigkeiten!  
Natürlich war ihnen immer noch mulmig, die gesamte Truppe heute Abend beim Essen zu treffen, aber Grahams Worte hatten einige schwere Steine aus dem Weg geräumt.  
„Ich glaub, ich lass euch dann mal wieder allein. Die Jungs wollen ein bisschen in die City. Euch zu fragen, ob ihr mitkommt, lohnt sich nicht, hab ich recht?“  
Graham war aufgestanden und zog sich seine Jacke über. Der Regen hatte zwar endlich aufgehört, dafür war es aber ziemlich windig geworden.  
Lee versank in Richards Blick, der ihm brennend heiß mitteilte, noch hungrig zu sein. Auf ein ganz bestimmtes Dessert, das nur für sie beide bestimmt war.  
Lee schluckte trocken.  
„Lass gut sein, McT, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen.“  
„Viel Spaß, Jungs. Lasst den Wohnwagen heile.“  
Lachend zog Graham die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

Fordernd drückte Richard Lee gegen die Badezimmertür und küsste ihn hungrig, krallte die Finger in das Shirt, das der Jüngere sich von ihm geliehen hatte. Mit einem Ruck hatte er es ihm über den Kopf gezogen und achtlos zu Boden gleiten lassen, genau wie das Handtuch, das eben noch seine Hüften bedeckte.   
„Verdammt Lee, du machst mich einfach wahnsinnig!“ murmelte er atemlos zwischen den Küssen, während er ihn wieder ins Schlafzimmer zog.   
Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien regelrecht zu vibrieren, wob eine Spannung, die fast greifbar war. Nun übernahm Lee die Führung, schubste Richard auf das Bett und entledigte sich der störenden Jogginghose.  
Er wollte einzig Richard spüren, ihm so nah sein, wie es nur möglich war.  
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon zum Geburtstag gratuliert?“  
Lee flüsterte die Worte in Richards Ohr und fuhr mit der Zunge daran vorbei, über dessen Kiefer bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein.  
Richard keuchte leise auf und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
„Wie nachlässig ich doch bin.Dann sollte ich das wohl ganz schnell nachholen.“  
Lee grinste und ließ seine Zunge über den muskulösen Oberkörper seines Freundes gleiten, küsste ihn, neckte ihn. Seine Hände folgten der feucht glänzenden Spur, wanderten ebenso tiefer und tiefer.  
Richards Hände krallten sich in das Laken, als Lee am Ziel seiner Erkundungstour über seinen Körper angekommen war. Laut stöhnend schloss er die Augen, spürte nur noch die Hitze von Lees Mund und seine Finger, die ihn näher an ihn heranzogen...

Diesen Geburtstag würde er nie vergessen, war es doch der beste, den er je gehabt hatte.


	11. This wardrobe is a menace...

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days 

 

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes they're memories made  
Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste 

 

Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead 

( Someone like you- Adele)

 

„Und das ist wirklich Yak-Haar?“  
Ungläubig ließ Lee die seidigen, hellblonden Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten. Peter Swords King und sein Team hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, schaute ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus doch ein arrogant und überiridisch wirkendes Wesen an.  
Phillipa hatte vor wenigen Minuten begeistert in die Hände geklatscht und eifrig Fotos mit ihrem Iphone geschossen.  
Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sich die vielen Änderungen an Kostüm und Maske absolut gelohnt und ihr fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck entschädigte Lee für das stundenlange Stillsitzen und die tränenden Augen, die die Kontaktlinsen hervorriefen.  
Thranduil, König des Waldlandreiches und seines Zeichens unsterblicher Elb, hatte heute die erste Begegnung mit dem sturen Thorin Eichenschild.   
Und er sah wahrlich majestätisch aus!  
PJ wollte die Szene zwischen Richard und ihm so intensiv und packend wie möglich haben; ein Kräftemessen zweier Könige, die sich beide nicht gern in die Karten schauen ließen.  
Lee schmunzelte, dachte er doch daran, wie er die letzten Tage zusammen mit Richard den Text geübt hatte.  
Nein, so intensiv sollten sie dann heute wirklich nicht agieren!

Er zog sich seinen Daunenmantel über die dunkle Hose und das Karohemd und verließ die Maske in Richtung Stage.   
PJ wollte vor dem Shoot noch ein paar kleine Änderungen mit ihm durchgehen und er würde die schwere, goldsilberne Robe mit der blutroten Schärpe erst direkt am Set anlegen müssen. Lee war dankbar darüber, stolperte er doch ständig über den bodenlangen Saum.   
Wie er die Stufen zu Thranduils Thron hinaufkommen sollte, war ihm im Moment schleierhaft.

Am Set selbst herrschte schon wieder die selbe wuselige Betriebsamkeit, die Lee an seinem Job so liebte. Die vielen Menschen, die für einen Laien scheinbar völlig unkoordiniert von einer Ecke in die andere liefen, sich gegenseitig knappe Anweisungen zubrüllend, die Technik, die ihn immer wieder aufs Neue beeindruckte... er genoss diese Hektik vor einem Dreh, verschaffte sie ihm doch das benötigte Adrenalin, um sich in seine Rolle fallen zu lassen.  
Richard war da ganz anders.  
Er verzog sich meist allein in eine stille Ecke, ging in sich, sonderte sich ab. Lee hatte ihn damit aufgezogen, ihn einen exzentrischen Engländer genannt und war dafür gnadenlos von ihm bestraft worden.   
Catherine, Lees Maskenbildnerin, hatte sich, zusammen mit Peter, den ein oder anderen spöttischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen können, bevor sie den großen, purpurroten Fleck in seiner Halsbeuge gekonnt mit Camouflage abdeckte.  
Dafür würde der Zwergenkönig noch leiden müssen!

„Du siehst verdammt heiß aus, hat dir das schon mal wer gesagt?“  
Richard, selbst bereits in voller Maske, hatte sich unbemerkt hinter ihn gestellt und flüsterte ihm rau ins Ohr.  
Was dieser Mann allein mit seiner Stimme in Lee auslöste, war schier unglaublich!  
Ihm kam seine Beziehung zu Richard auch nach diesen zwei Wochen immer noch so unwirklich wie ein Traum vor, einer von der Sorte, aus dem man am liebsten nicht mehr aufwachen möchte.

Mit einer hoheitsvollen Drehung wand er sich nun zu seinem Freund um und musterte ihn mit kaltem, undurchdringlichen Blick.  
„Natürlich, Zwerg. Auf dem Weg aus der Maske bis hierher mindestens zwanzig Mal. Vielleicht sollte ich ja eines der eindeutigen Angebote annehmen?“   
Richard funkelte ihn unheilvoll an.   
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Darstellern, mit Ausnahme von Aidan und Dean, hatte man bei ihm auf die aufwändigen Prothesen verzichtet. Lediglich seine Nase und die Stirn waren etwas verändert worden, sollte Richards beeindruckendes Mienenspiel doch nicht unter Massen von Plastik untergehen.  
Oder wie Tami Lane, Prosthetic supervisor und Richards hauptsächliche Maskenbildnerin, erklärt hatte – die anderen Entwürfe mit mehr Kunst im Gesicht waren einfach nicht sexy genug.  
Nun, dieser Zwerg hier vor ihm war es zumindest... und das nicht zu wenig.  
Selbst die künstlichen Spinnweben in den langen braungrauen Locken schmälerten diesen Eindruck nicht.  
Lee würde sich wirklich konzentrieren müssen, um diese Szene nicht unnötig lang auf dem Drehplan stehen zu lassen.

„Ach, soll das heißen, der werte Herr Elbenkönig legt es darauf an, heute Nacht alleine in seinen Gemächern zu verweilen und Löcher an die Decke zu starren? Langweilt er sich etwa schon nach so kurzer Zeit mit seinem ergebenen Sklaven?“  
Richard zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, ganz der sture Zwerg, den er seit ein paar Monaten die größte Zeit des Tages verkörperte.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen und grinste ihn an.  
„Wenn du mir nachher wieder diese wahnsinnige Mousse au chocolat machst, überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch mal.“  
Er liebte diesen Schlagabtausch mit seinem Freund, dieses ironische Ausloten ihrer Beziehung.   
Fünf Jahre hatten sich beide nacheinander gesehnt, doch hatten sie sich gekannt?   
Nicht wirklich.   
Jetzt zu entdecken, was für ein Mensch hinter Richard steckte, welche Interessen er hatte, war unglaublich spannend. Und diesem ging es mit Lee genauso.   
Mochte die Zwergengang manchmal auch gutmütig über ihr ausschweifendes Liebesleben lästern, waren ihre Nächte oftmals einfach nur von stundenlangen, angeregten Gesprächen erfüllt.  
Er erinnerte sich amüsiert daran, wie entsetzt Richard geguckt hatte, als er zähneknirschend zugab, absolut nicht kochen zu können.   
Die nachfolgende Diskussion über das Für und Wider diverser Lieferservices hatte in einem nächtlichen Kochkurs geendet.   
Tomatensoße mit Basilikum würde Lee nun für den Rest seines Lebens an diese Nacht erinnern.

„Wenn ihr zwei damit fertig seid, euch gegenseitig mit Blicken aufzufressen, solltet ihr vielleicht mitkommen. Carolynne hat schon wieder ihren berüchtigten Blick auf die Uhr gewagt.“  
Graham, mit einem Isogetränk anstatt seiner zwei Äxte bewaffnet, schaute belustigt um die Ecke und winkte die beiden eilig zu sich.   
Mit der Produzentin wollte es sich keiner verscherzen, war sie doch ein herzensguter Mensch und wurde von allen am Set hochgeachtet.   
Selbst PJ beugte sich ihrem oft sehr eng gehaltenen Zeitplan, auch wenn er gern in ihrer Abwesenheit die Augen darüber verdrehte.  
Ergeben folgten die beiden Graham in die große Halle.  
„Dein Hintern sieht in der Hose wirklich zum Anbeißen aus, McT.“  
Richard schlug dem Schotten breit grinsend auf die schaumstoffgepolsterte Schulter. Der zuckte nur gespielt gelangweilt mit den Achseln und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Dir habe ich vielleicht die Treue im Kampf geschworen, mein König, aber mein Arsch gehört Ori. Und lass dir gesagt sein, der Kleine hat ´ne harte Rechte!“  
Lachend verabschiedete sich der Dwalin - Darsteller und machte es sich in einem Stuhl abseits der Kulisse gemütlich.

„Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja. Lee, du siehst echt klasse aus. Ich habe da noch eine Idee bezüglich dem Gespräch zwischen dir und Richard, also...“  
PJ war voll in seinem Element und so vergingen die nächsten Minuten damit, dass die beiden Darsteller den neuesten Einfällen ihres Regisseurs lauschten, sie gedanklich im Kopf durchspielten und mit ihm ausdiskutierten.  
Danach wurden die Kostüme gebracht, richtig drapiert und das Make-Up aufgefrischt.  
Fran, Peters Ehefrau, amüsierte sich immer noch über Richards Kommentar bezüglich der Körpergröße ihres Partners und die Stimmung war gelöst und heiter.  
Lee hatte schon genug über Peters unkonventionellen Stil gehört und seine Mitarbeiter lobten ihn in den höchsten Tönen, trotzdem war ihm jetzt, kurz vor der ersten Klappe, ein wenig mulmig.

„Hals- und Beinbruch. Du schaffst das schon.“  
Richard zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, während Lee zu dem schwindelerregend hohen Thron hinauf sah, der sich vor ihm aufbaute.   
Hoffentlich stolperte er nicht!  
Glenn, der Stuntkoordinator, schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben und wies lachend auf eine Turnmatte unter der Konstruktion.  
„Falls du deine Markierung verpasst, fällst du wenigstens weich.“  
Lee starrte ihn zweifelnd an, hatte er doch seine Bedenken, ob dieses kleine Schaumstoffteil im Ernstfall wirklich ausreichen würde. 

 

„Herzchen, du warst heute unglaublich beeindruckend. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das dringende Bedürfnis, mich vor dir verneigen zu müssen.“  
Gordon schnappte sich während seiner Worte breit grinsend eine Weintraube von Lees Tablett und kaute genießerisch auf ihr herum.  
„Hol dir dein eigenes Abendessen.“  
Lee rieb sich den schmerzenden Unterschenkel.   
Stundenlang hatte er in den hohen, eleganten Lederstiefeln des Elbenkönigs gesteckt und verfluchte sich jetzt dafür, die dicken Socken, von denen ihm Richard abgeraten hatte, doch angelassen zu haben.   
Das noch harte und unnachgiebige Leder hatte einen dicken roten Striemen in seine Haut gefressen.   
Morgen würde er schlauer sein.  
„Dich sieht man im Moment fast gar nicht mehr, Gordie. Ich kam noch nicht mal dazu, mich bei dir zu bedanken für... du weißt schon.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte die Reste der Traube herunter und angelte sich eine neue aus der kleinen Obstschale.  
„Wir haben nun einmal nicht den Luxus so vieler freier Tage wie ihr Schauspieler, Pace.  
Unser Team muß ja dafür sorgen, dass ihr hinterher ausseht wie die Superhelden... Jetzt guck nicht so, ich mach nur Spaß.“  
Gordon imitierte Lees vorgeschobene Unterlippe und trank einen Schluck von dessen Wasser.  
„Ernsthaft, Pace...wie läuft es zwischen dir und Richard? Hast du deine blöden Ausreden endlich einstecken können?“  
Lee schnappte sich sein Wasserglas, bevor Gordon es erneut mit Beschlag belegen konnte und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Dafür hab ich mich bereits mehr als einmal entschuldigt. Mir will zwar immer noch nicht in den Kopf, warum ich so dämlich war, aber ich würde sagen...ich bereue absolut nicht, ihn kennengelernt zu haben. Ich bedauere nur, dass es bis zu der Erkenntnis so lange gedauert hat.“   
Gordon hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und nickte nun leicht mit dem Kopf.  
„Weißt du, ich sag es wirklich nicht gern, weil ich Kara damit irgendwie runterstufe, aber ich hab´dich wirklich noch nie so glücklich gesehen, Lee. Und ich hoffe inständig, das es diesmal auch so bleibt.“

Lee drückte die Hand seines Freundes.  
„Ich danke dir. Aber wir reden immer viel zu viel über mich. Wie läuft es zwischen dir und Scott?“  
Gordons Augen leuchteten bei der Erwähnung des Stuntmans und ein schwärmerisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Scott ist klasse. Hättest du gedacht, dass ich mich mal verlieben würde? Also so richtig? Ich bin unglaublich gern in seiner Nähe, freue mich einfach nur darüber, ihn anzusehen.   
Boah, das klingt wahrscheinlich furchtbar kitschig, aber mit Scott könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen, irgendwann zahnlos im Stadtpark auf einer Parkbank zu sitzen und die Tauben zu füttern, verstehst du das?“

Lee nickte, konnte er die Gefühle des Tänzers für seinen Freund doch absolut nachvollziehen, ging es ihm doch bei Richard genauso.  
Sicher, sie waren keine Teenager, die ständig verliebt Händchen hielten oder pausenlos rum knutschten.  
Aber immer, wenn sie sich tagsüber auf dem Gelände über den Weg liefen, bei jeder beiläufigen Berührung an der Essensausgabe oder abends in geselliger Runde mit den Jungs, hatte Lee dieses bestimmte Kribbeln im Bauch, sobald er Richard nur ansah. Und der Blick, den Richard ihm in diesen Momenten zuwarf, sagte Lee, dass es ihm genauso ging.

„Thrandi, wo hast du denn den riesigen Fleck her?“   
Jed hatte sich mit dem voll beladenen Teller neben Lee gesetzt und tippte mit dem Finger auf dessen Hals herum. Lee unterdrückte einen leisen Fluch, hatte er doch nach dem Abschminken vergessen, sein Hemd wieder richtig zuzuknöpfen.   
„Schrank.“   
Er murmelte das Wort vor sich hin, was Gordon und Jed einen wissenden Blick tauschen ließ.

„ Hey Schrank, heute musst du auf der anderen Seite sitzen. Ich bewege meinen Hintern hier bestimmt nicht mehr weg.“  
Jeds Worte ließen Lee ruckartig nach oben gucken.  
Richard, beladen mit seinem Essenstablett und einer Flasche Wasser, schaute den älteren Kiwi irritiert an bevor sein Blick fragend zu Lee wanderte, während Gordon und Jed in haltloses Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Wie im Kindergarten hier.“ grummelte er, bevor er erschrocken auf das Mal am Hals seines Freundes starrte.  
Verdammt, das Ding war doch heute morgen noch nicht so groß gewesen!

Die letzten Wochen hatten sie penibel darauf geachtet, vor den anderen keine Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen und dann passierte ihnen ausgerechnet so ein offensichtliches Missgeschick!  
Jetzt konnte er sich auch ungefähr vorstellen, welche Ausrede Lee benutzt hatte, um den Fleck zu rechtfertigen.  
Richard fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand über das Gesicht, was Gordon und Jed zu erneutem Gekicher verleitete, hatte Lee doch zeitgleich eben diese Geste ausgeführt.

„Ihr benehmt euch schon wie ein altes Ehepaar, die werden sich mit den Jahren auch immer ähnlicher.“ Gordon, verzweifelt um eine ernsthafte Miene berührt, gluckste schon wieder und brachte Jed so dazu, sich an seinem Orangensaft zu verschlucken.  
„Tja, alter Mann, sowas passiert, wenn man sich über andere lustig macht.“  
Richard grinste schadenfroh zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, der sich hustend auf die Knie schlug.

„Haben wir irgendetwas verpasst?“  
Mark, gefolgt vom Rest der Zwergengang, setzte sich laut stöhnend an den Tisch und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken, während der Lautstärkepegel durch das Stühleschieben und fröhliche Geplapper von Aidan und Dean erheblich anstieg.   
Lee, der sich mittlerweile sein Hemd wieder zugeknöpft hatte, setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf und kam Jed zuvor: „Och, nichts Wichtiges. Jedi hat nur wieder eine seiner Geschichten erzählt und dabei das Ende vergessen.“  
Jed zuckte nur mit den Achseln und wendete sich seinem Reisauflauf zu.  
Mark schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Ach, also eine typische Jed-Story? Guter Anfang, miese Pointe? Dann bin ich froh, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein.“   
Die anderen murmelten zustimmend und widmeten sich ihrem Abendessen, nur Richard und Lee wechselten belustigte und erleichterte Blicke.   
Ihre Kollegen und Freunde waren wirklich ein klasse Haufen, aber diese Steilvorlage für ein paar blöde Sprüche wäre ihnen noch wochenlang nachgehangen.   
Besonders Hadlow hätte das Thema Knutschfleck mit Sicherheit in jeder nur erdenklichen Situation gnadenlos ausgeschlachtet.  
Richard notierte sich in Gedanken, Lee nicht mehr an ganz so auffälligen Stellen zu erwischen und grinste bei dem Gedanken, was ihm unter dem Tisch einen leichten Tritt gegen das Schienbein einhandelte.  
Lee wusste genau, woran er gerade gedacht hatte und funkelte ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Sag mal, Prinzessin, haben die Kostümbildner dein Kleid jetzt eigentlich gekürzt? Dein Stolpern auf der Treppe war ja schon fast oscarreif.“  
Graham zog belustigt die Augenbraue hoch und deutete über den Tisch hinweg eine Verbeugung an.  
Lee verzog das Gesicht, hatte ihn diese Robe heute doch wirklich den letzten Nerv gekostet.  
Etliche Takes hatte er verhauen, weil er völlig unmajestätisch auf den Saum getreten und auf den Knien gelandet war.  
Jedes Mal hatte Glenn mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf die Matte gezeigt und die Daumen nach oben gestreckt, bis PJ und Fran sich entschieden hatten, den Saum abzustecken.  
Die Leute aus der CGI- Abteilung würden das fehlende Stück hinterher digital im Film wieder einfügen.  
„Habt ihr mitbekommen, dass er geflucht hat wie Christopher Lee damals beim Dreh vom „Herrn der Ringe“? Diese Garderobe ist eine Bedrohung! Ich hab mir fast eingemacht vor Lachen!“   
Der Schotte biss grinsend in sein Steak und fuchtelte wie einst der große, britische Schauspieler mit einem imaginären Stab durch die Luft.  
„Mir schoss diese Szene einfach durch den Kopf.“   
Lee hob entschuldigend die Hände und gähnte verstohlen. Der Tag hatte ihn ganz schön geschlaucht und er freute sich auf die verdiente Ruhe.  
„Was macht ihr heute noch?“

 

„Und du hattest wirklich keine Lust auf Kino?“  
Lee stand mit dem Rücken zur Badezimmertür und lauschte dem Rauschen der Dusche. Nebenbei inspizierte er die vielen Bücher, die Richard in den Regalen neben der Tür aufbewahrte.   
Lee fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten.

Auch er war seit seiner Kindheit ein riesiger Büchernarr und hatte ganze Sommerferien damit verbracht, in fantastische Welten abzutauchen und seinen Helden auf ihren Abenteuern zu folgen.  
Und sein Freund hatte einige vielversprechende Titel hier stehen, die es wert waren, einen näheren Blick auf sie zu werfen.  
„ Ehrlich gesagt war mir heute mal nur nach einem Abend mit dir. Obwohl ich betonen muss, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu viel zu gebrauchen bin.“  
Richards Stimme erklang undeutlich durch die Tür.  
Lee hatte sich eines der Keruoac- Bücher geschnappt und blätterte die erste Seite auf, um den Klappentext zu lesen.   
Dabei fiel ein Foto heraus und landete auf dem Trailerboden.  
Neugierig betrachtete Lee das Bild und zog unwillkürlich etwas schärfer die Luft ein.

Es war das Portrait eines etwa drei bis vier Jahre alten Mädchens mit dunklen Locken.   
Schüchtern lächelte sie in die Kamera, ein kleines Kuscheltier fest umklammernd.   
Eigentlich hätte Lee das Foto einfach wieder in das Buch stecken können, doch hielten die Augen der Kleinen ihn gefangen, sahen sie doch haargenau wie die aus, deren Blick ihm ständig wohlige Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließen.   
Das gleiche intensive dunkelblau, der gleiche faszinierende Ausdruck lag in ihnen.  
Sie wirkte wie eine Miniaturausgabe seines Freundes.

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst eingeschlafen.“  
Richard war aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Lees Hüften. Sein Körper war noch warm von der Dusche und ließ Lee leicht zittern.   
Er liebte diesen Mann so unglaublich und hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf ihn gestürzt, um ihrer beider Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, doch die Fragen in seinem Kopf sprachen eine lautere Sprache.  
Wer auch immer das kleine Mädchen war, er musste es aus Richards Mund hören.  
Stumm drehte er sich aus der Umarmung und hielt ihm das Foto hin.

Richard zuckte leicht zusammen, doch bekamen seine Augen einen derart liebevollen Ausdruck beim Betrachten des Bildes, dass sich etwas in Lee schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Sie hat deine Augen. Wer ist sie?“  
Lee kannte die Antwort, bevor sie Richards Lippen verließ.

„Das ist Philomena. Meine Tochter.“


	12. Philomena

Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do  
Is close your eyes and just reach out your hands  
And touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

( More than words – Extreme)

 

 

„Weiß sie es?“  
Lee starrte Richard an, der gedankenverloren an der Küchentheke lehnte, das Foto des kleinen Mädchens in seiner Hand haltend.  
Seiner Tochter, korrigierte er sich im Stillen.  
Richard und Annabell hatten nicht nur eine Ehe geführt, nein, sie waren eine Familie gewesen. Und er hatte sie zerstört.   
Hätte er gewußt, daß es die Kleine gab, hätte er sich dann auf Richard eingelassen? Hätte er zugelassen, was er so, nichtsahnend, ohne große Fragen hingenommen hatte?  
Annabell war ihm egal; er mochte sie nicht und hatte ihr Verschwinden nur glücklich zur Kenntnis genommen, erleichterte es ihm doch, seinem Freund nahe sein zu können.  
Aber konnte ihm Philomena egal sein?  
Sie brauchte ihren Vater doch!  
Lee schmerzte der Gedanke daran, was er durch seinen Egoismus ausgelöst hatte.

Richard hob langsam den Kopf und schaute ihn ernst an.  
„Annie? Sie weiß, daß es jemanden in meinem Leben gibt, der mir mehr bedeutet, als sie es je tat.  
Ich hielt es allerdings in dieser Nacht für unklug, ihr zu sagen, daß du diese Person bist.   
Sie war so hysterisch, so...bösartig...sagte mir, ich würde Mena niemals wiedersehen, sollte ich meine Bettgeschichte nicht vergessen...versteh das nicht falsch, Lee..ihr geht es dabei nicht um mich, sondern nur um das, was ihr mein Name einbringt.   
Das zu erkennen, hat mich Jahre gekostet und war eine ziemlich bittere Erfahrung.“

Resigniert zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah mit einem Mal so niedergeschlagen aus, daß Lee den Schmerz in ihm regelrecht spüren konnte.  
Er stellte sich vor seinen Freund, nahm ihm behutsam das Foto aus der Hand und umarmte ihn wortlos.  
Richard weinte nicht, doch konnte Lee das Zittern seiner Muskeln und die Anspannung in seinem ganzen Körper fühlen, die ihn umgab, ihm regelrecht die Luft zum Atmen nahm.   
Hart krallten sich seine Finger in den Stoff von Lees Shirt, als bräuchte er den physischen Halt, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.  
Warum nur hatte er die ganze Zeit über nichts davon gesagt?  
Hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und so getan, als ob alles in bester Ordnung wäre?

Lee grübelte angestrengt, während er Richard behutsam durch das dunkle, vom duschen noch feuchte Haar strich und seine Wärme spürte.  
Und plötzlich fielen ihm die kleinen Hinweise auf, die er achselzuckend ignoriert hatte – Richards verschlossene Miene, wenn er spätabends einen Anruf bekam und den Trailer verließ, sein sehnsüchtiger Blick, wenn sie zusammen auf Grahams Tochter aufpassten...  
Lee hätte sich ohrfeigen können, war ihm doch jetzt klar, mit wem Richard telefoniert und an wen er in diesen Momenten gedacht hatte...

Annabell hatte mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter einen Joker in der Hand, den sie mit Sicherheit auf demütigende und manipulative Weise gegen ihn ausspielen würde, dessen war er sich schmerzlich bewußt.  
Sie würde die einzige Waffe benutzen, die jeden liebenden Vater in die Knie zwang.  
Lee hatte solche Methoden noch nie verstanden und eine brennende Wut auf die Frau seines Freundes machte sich in ihm breit.   
Bei Gordons aufrüttelnder Rede am Morgen nach Richards Geständnis hatte er gewußt, daß dieser mehr für ihn aufgab als er...das es so viel war, konnte er in diesem Moment kaum ertragen.

Richard löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung und schaute den Jüngeren eindringlich an.  
„Lee Pace, ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, was dir gerade durch deinen hübschen Kopf spukt. Und ich warne dich – kommst du auch nur annähernd auf die Idee, mir diesen Vorschlag zu machen, bringe ich dich eigenhändig um.“   
Er hatte eine Hand auf Lees Wange gelegt und seine Augen funkelten in einem wilden, dunklen Blau.  
Lee schluckte.  
Konnte er wirklich so leicht erraten haben, was in ihm vorging?   
Er liebte diesen Mann, doch konnte er einfach zusehen, wie Richard durch diese Liebe seine Tochter verlor?   
Wäre es nicht besser für ihn, zu Annabell zurück zu gehen und Philomena in seiner Nähe zu haben?

„Richard, ich...ich will nur nicht, daß du das hier...das du uns bereust.“

Lee hielt die Hand des Älteren umklammert und versuchte ihm, mit dieser Geste verständlich zu machen, daß er damit klarkommen würde, sollte Richard sich gegen ihn entscheiden.  
Stumm schaute er ihn an, konnte er doch nicht annähernd in Worte fassen, was in ihm vorging.  
Richard schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er seine Hand nahm, einen Kuss darauf drückte und ihm tief in die Augen sah.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde uns aufgeben, Lee? Jetzt, wo du endlich bei mir bist?  
Weißt du, daß ich eine Scheißangst davor habe, dich durch dieses Geständnis zu verlieren? Verdammt, was denkst du, warum es mir so mies geht? Sicher nicht wegen Annabell!   
Du bist alles, was ich je wollte.“  
Ein Kribbeln breitete sich bei diesen Worten in Lee aus, während er aufmerksam den Worten seines Freundes lauschte.   
„Annabell liebt mich nicht... hat sie wahrscheinlich nie. Ihr ging es immer nur um das Geld und den Ruhm, den ihr mein Name einbrachte. Sie, die Frau des Mannes, auf den zig Frauen in Großbritannien ein Auge geworfen hatten!“   
Richard lachte bei der Erinnerung bitter auf.   
„Ihre Worte, nicht meine.   
Mir war immer die Arbeit wichtiger als die damit verbundene Aufmerksamkeit.   
Sie hat mich etliche Male betrogen, während ich unterwegs war, ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen.   
Und dann traf ich dich.   
Diese eine Nacht mit dir hat mich absolut überwältigt. Ich dachte, ich würde Annie lieben, würde deshalb ertragen, was sie mir antat...doch du hast das alles in Frage gestellt.   
Und das hat mir unglaubliche Angst gemacht...ich mein, du bist ein Kerl...deshalb bin ich abgehauen, hab mich selbst belogen, mir eingeredet, Annie unbedingt heiraten zu müssen.  
Doch sie hörte nicht auf mit ihrem Verhalten.  
Ich sah es als Strafe an, dafür, daß ich dich, den ich liebte, so rigoros aus meinem Leben gestrichen hatte.  
Ich hatte die Schnauze so voll von allem, wollte sie los werden, endlich frei von ihr sein...an dem Abend, als ich ihr endlich sagen wollte, daß es aus ist, hielt sie mir den Schwangerschaftstest unter die Nase.“

Lee hatte unwillkürlich laut ausgeatmet.  
Das Annabell durchtrieben war, erstaunte ihn nicht, aber daß sie Richard so hintergangen hatte, ließ die Wut auf sie erneut aufflammen.

„Also bist du bei ihr geblieben?“  
Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. Lee versuchte zu verstehen, was Richard damals durch den Kopf gegangen sein mußte und überlegte, ob er genauso gehandelt hätte.   
Wäre es bei Kara und ihm je dazu gekommen, wäre Dublin nicht passiert...hätte er sich weiter belogen?   
Er wußte es nicht.  
Doch Kara war nicht Annabell.  
Sie hätte ihn niemals so manipuliert, hätte ihm nie so weh getan.

Richard fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Holzregal hinter ihm.  
„Damals wollte ich einfach glauben, daß mit der Geburt der Kleinen alles gut werden würde.   
Ich hatte die naive Hoffnung, daß Annie sich ändern würde, daß ich dich vergessen könnte...doch nichts davon trat ein.   
Meine liebevolle Gattin organisierte noch im Krankenhaus, direkt nach Menas Geburt, eine Nanny und flog zwei Wochen danach in den Urlaub...mit ihrem Lover.“

Lee hätte fast erwidert, wie Richard sich denn sicher sein könne, der Vater der Kleinen zu sein, besann sich dann aber eines besseren.  
Er wollte ihm nicht unnötig weh tun, hatte sich sein Freund diese Frage mit Sicherheit auch schon mehr als einmal gestellt, außerdem war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden so frappierend, daß es schon an ein Wunder Grenzen mußte, sollte es nicht so sein.  
Richard schien Lees Gedanken zu erahnen, nickte er doch verstehend.  
„Glaub mir, ich habe die ganze Schwangerschaft lang an nichts anderes gedacht. Aber Mena ist meine Tochter. Das einzig Gute, was aus dieser Ehe entstanden ist.   
Annie hat sich nie viel aus ihr gemacht, für sie war Mena mehr ein Accessoire, das sie benutzte, um den Paparazzi Arbeit zu geben...  
Den größten Teil des Jahres lebt die Kleine bei meinem Bruder und seiner Familie.   
Ich ertrage es nicht, sie bei einer fremden Frau zu lassen, die ich dafür bezahle, daß sie nett zu meinem Kind ist, während ihre Mutter sich durch die Weltgeschichte vögelt....ich will sie nicht verlieren, Lee. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Deshalb...“

Die letzten Worte hatte er so eigenartig betont, daß der Größere gespannt aufhorchte.   
Richard lächelte ihn an, doch lag etwas ängstliches in seinem Blick, ganz so, als hätte er Bedenken, was die nun folgenden Worte in Lee auslösen würden.  
Unbewusst hielt dieser den Atem an.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel mit meinem Anwalt und meiner Familie gesprochen. Und so, wie es im Moment aussieht, habe ich im Fall der Scheidung gute Chancen, das alleinige Sorgerecht für Mena zu bekommen.   
Und da ich bereits seit zwei Jahren ein kleines Haus in Beacon besitze und mein Bruder in New York ein interessantes Jobangebot bekommen hat...  
Nun, wenn das alles vorbei ist, würde ich dort gern neu anfangen. Mit meiner Familie.  
Und mit dir.  
Ich weiß, wir stehen gerade erst am Anfang und...“

Lee starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an.  
Er hatte ein Haus ganz in seiner Nähe?  
Und er wollte wirklich London verlassen und mit seiner Tochter dort leben?  
Verdammt, und er hatte sich gerade noch Strategien überlegt, wie er den erneuten Verlust dieses unglaublichen Kerls verkraften sollte!   
Ja, sie standen noch ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, doch hätte Lee auch nur irgendeinen Zweifel gehabt, spätestens jetzt gab es keinerlei zurück mehr.   
Es fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an.   
Und wenn Philomena auch nur ein bisschen wie ihr Vater war, würde er sie genauso lieben können wie ihn.  
Er zog den verblüfften Richard an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dieser entspannte sich merklich und erwiderte den Kuss bald in der gleichen beängstigen Intensität.   
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang verloren sie sich ineinander, ließen ihre Körper erklären, wozu ihren Lippen die Worte fehlten.  
Es würde ein harter Kampf für Richard werden, seine Tochter zu bekommen, das war ihnen beiden klar, doch würde Lee dabei an seiner Seite stehen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du wirst mich nicht mehr los.“   
Leise murmelte Lee die Worte, während er seinen Freund erschöpft in die Arme zog.  
Richard richtete sich auf und küsste ihn sanft auf die geröteten Lippen.  
„Das will ich auch nicht. Lee. Nie mehr. Ich liebe dich nämlich, du selbstloser Trottel.“


	13. Hallo, Mrs. Pace

I loved you in the morning  
Our kisses deep and warm  
Your hair upon the pillow  
Like a sleepy golden storm.  
Yes, many loved before us  
I know that we are not new,  
In city and in forest  
They smiled like me and you,  
But now it's come to distances  
And both of us must try,  
Your eyes are soft with sorrow,  
Hey, that's no way to say goodbye.

( Hey, that´s no way to say goodbye- Leonard Cohen)

 

 

„Hey Lee, willst du nachher mit zum Flughafen?“  
Aidan, ein Tablett, voll beladen mit Porridge, Obst und Kaffee balancierend, setzte sich schwungvoll auf den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches und strahlte fröhlich in die Runde.  
Trotz der frühen Stunde war er mehr als nur gut gelaunt.  
„Wann kommt der Flieger denn an? Mein Training mit Terry geht bis 16.00.“  
Lee und Orlando hatten von PJ ein paar Extrastunden bei dem renommierten Bewegungstrainer aufgebrummt bekommen, um ihre Kampfchoreographien zu verbessern.   
Er grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der dunkelhaarige Legolas-Darsteller beim letzten Mal angedroht hatte, ihn zu einem Schwertkampf herausfordern zu wollen.  
Orlando war ein netter Kerl und die Arbeit mit ihm erwies sich als sehr amüsant.   
Am Set betitelten sie sich nur zu gern als Vater und Sohn, was von den anderen Darstellern und der Crew mittlerweile aufgegriffen und als running Gag gehandelt wurde, ähnlich des filmischen Verwandschaftsverhältnisses zwischen Richard, Dean und Aidan.

Aidan tippte auf seinem Handy herum und suchte nach den Flugdaten.  
„Ah, hier. Laut Plan um 17.44. Also genug Zeit. Onkelchen dürfte dann auch fertig sein.“  
Lee verdrehte die Augen angesichts des spitzbübischen Grinsens, das sich jetzt auf dem Gesicht des jungen Iren zeigte.   
Richard laut so zu nennen wagte er sich nur, wenn dieser, so wie im Moment, nicht in der Nähe war. Zu lebhaft war ihm noch die Strafe im Gedächtnis, die er und Dean beim letzten Mal kassiert hatten.   
Richard hatte seine beiden „Neffen“ eine Woche lang dazu verdonnert, ihm jeden Morgen das Frühstück zu holen, was für die beiden Langschläfer eine echte Tortur gewesen war.   
Jeden Tag pünktlich um 05.00 hatte sie das feixende Gelächter ihrer Kollegen im Cateringzelt bereits erwartet, die die Show sichtlich genossen.   
Seitdem trauten sich die beiden Jungzwerge solche Sprüche nur noch in der Abwesenheit ihres „Onkels“.  
„Was steht bei dir heute auf dem Plan, Kili?“  
Lee stopfte sich den letzten Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund und wischte sich die Krümel vom Shirt. Innerlich musste er lächeln, fiel ihm doch erst jetzt auf, dass er mal wieder eins von Richards erwischt hatte.  
In den letzten Wochen war Lee nach und nach immer mehr bei seinem Freund eingezogen und sie teilten so ziemlich alles miteinander.   
Lee genoss diese ruhige, unaufgeregte Art ihrer Beziehung, auch wenn Richard fast täglich über seine Unordnung fluchte und er im Gegenzug von der Pedanterie manchmal wirklich genervt war.

Sein eigener Trailer diente ihm und dem Rest des Casts mittlerweile eher als Treffpunkt, oder, wie Jed es so treffend bezeichnete, als Partyzentrale auf Rädern, da er genau in der Mitte des Wagenparks lag.   
Die abendlichen Treffen hatten sich zu einem festen Ritual in ihren stressigen Terminplänen entwickelt und waren oftmals der einzige Zeitpunkt des Tages, an dem sie alle aufeinander trafen.  
Erst war es nur die Zwergengang gewesen, doch in den letzten Wochen ließen es sich auch Martin, Ian, Orlando und einige aus der Crew nicht nehmen, auf das ein oder andere Getränk herum zu kommen.   
Er liebte diese Stunden, konnte er doch so jedes Mal aufs Neue erleben, wie fest die Freundschaftsstrukturen in ihrem Team waren.

„Dublin an New York, bist du noch da?“  
Irritiert blickte Lee zu Aidan hinüber, der amüsiert die Augenbraue hochzog. Entschuldigend schüttelte er den Kopf, hatte er doch, so in Gedanken versunken, die Antwort des dunkelhaarigen Lockenkopfs völlig überhört.  
„Ich bin dann mal in der Maske. Passt es dir, wenn ich dich und Onk ...äh, Richard dann gegen halb fünf abhole?“  
„Klar, kein Problem.“  
Lee nickte und sah dem Iren hinterher, der beschwingten Schrittes das Zelt verließ.

„Ihr versteht euch wirklich blendend.“  
Graham reichte Lee eine frische Tasse Kaffee und ließ sich auf der Bank neben ihm nieder. Er war schon in voller Maske und Lee erstaunte es immer wieder, diesen barbarischen Krieger vor sich mit der Stimme seines langjährigen Freundes sprechen zu hören.  
„Wie kann man Aidan nicht mögen, McT?   
Du hattest recht, mit dem, was du über ihn gesagt hast. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Mann für Kara wünschen können. Er ist genau das, was sie immer gebraucht hat.“  
Graham räusperte sich.  
„Wie geht es dir damit, Lee? Immerhin seht ihr euch heute das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder. Und ich weiß, dass Aidan ihr nichts von dir und Richard erzählt hat.“

Lees Magen kribbelte vor Aufregung darüber, Kara wieder gegenüber zu stehen, schon seit Tagen.   
„Ehrlich gesagt... ich freue mich unglaublich auf sie. Allerdings bin ich auch scheiße aufgeregt... Immerhin passiert es mir auch nicht alle Tage, meine Nochehefrau gemeinsam mit ihrem Lover abzuholen und ihr ganz nebenbei zu erzählen, dass ich jetzt mit dem Mann zusammen bin, den ich schon immer wollte.“   
Lee grinste in seinen Kaffee, als Graham theatralisch die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.  
„Keine Details bitte, sonst fühle ich mich genötigt, eure Geschichte einem schlechten Drehbuchautoren zu verkaufen! Vielleicht solltest du bei Kara nicht ganz so dick auftragen, wenn du mit ihr redest...“  
„Ach komm schon, du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht mache! Und jetzt sieh zu, daß du ans Set kommst, Zwerg, sonst trifft dich Carolynnes Zorn und wir dürfen dann die nächsten Tage wieder extra ranklotzen.“   
Lachend erhob sich Lee und brachte sein Tablett zum Geschirrwagen, bevor er sich in Richtung Costume Departement aufmachte.   
Richard Taylor wollte mit ihm die letzten Entwürfe für seine Elbenrüstung besprechen und Lee freute sich, zählte er den WETA-Chef doch mittlerweile zu seinen Freunden.

 

„Und, hat er dir was Hübsches designt? Immerhin musst du auf der Leinwand glänzen, damit du gegen mein überaus königliches Äußeres bestehst.“  
Richard rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken und schüttelte sich.   
Lee hob nur augenrollend den Kopf, hatten ein paar verirrte Tropfen doch ihren Weg auf das Script gefunden, dessen elbischen Text er sich gerade noch einprägen wollte.  
Terry hatte sein Training heute früher beendet und so blieb ihm etwas Zeit, die zungenbrecherischen Sätze wenigstens einer ersten Prüfung zu unterziehen.   
Leith würde ihm die genaue Betonung noch beibringen, aber er war einfach gern vorbereitet. Sein Freund schien von dieser Gewissenhaftigkeit allerdings heute ausnahmsweise nicht allzu viel zu halten.

„Du kippst in deinem schweren Panzer doch fast um, Eichenschild. Es mangelt dir schlicht an Eleganz.“  
Blaue Augen funkelten ihn schelmisch an und Richard verzog das Gesicht zu einer dramatischen Schnute.   
Lee musste laut auflachen, passte dieses alberne Getue doch so wenig zu dem Bild, das der Brite gern in der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte.  
Diese private Seite von sich zeigte er den wenigsten und Lee konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen, einer derjenigen zu sein, bei dem er die Maske komplett fallen ließ.

„Du bist furchtbar, Pace. Wer kommt denn mit seinen Roben nicht klar?“  
Richard grinste diabolisch, wurde aber gleich darauf ernst.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir nur noch gut zwei Wochen zusammen haben? Dann darf ich mich mit Orks rumschlagen und in Fässern schwimmen, während du hier die Studios unsicher machst.“  
Lee legte die Papiere zur Seite und sah den Dunkelhaarigen lächelnd an.  
„Crisp, es sind noch zwei Wochen. Und ihr seid nicht ewig weg. Überleg dir in der Zeit lieber, was du mir in London alles zeigen möchtest. Ich bin ein verdammt anstrengender Tourist und langweile mich schnell.“  
Lee wusste nur zu gut, wie es Richard damit ging, dass sie sich fast acht Wochen lang nicht sehen würden.   
PJ hatte die Außenaufnahmen in die Zeit des neuseeländischen Sommers gelegt und sie würden bis Mitte Dezember unterwegs sein. Er selbst drehte in der Zeit zusammen mit Orlando und Evangeline in Wellington. 

„Du hast es dir auch wirklich nicht anders überlegt? Ich meine, Weihnachten mit meiner Familie zu verbringen... das..“  
Richard zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern, eine Geste, die Lee immer wieder berührte, sah er doch dann so unglaublich jung und schüchtern aus.   
„Ich hätte es nicht gesagt, wäre es mir nicht ernst damit. Ich freue mich tierisch darauf, deine Familie kennen zu lernen.   
Allerdings sollte ich vielleicht jetzt schon die Kostüme etwas großzügiger umändern lassen. Wenn deine Mutter auch nur halb so gut kochen kann, wie du sagst, sehe ich schwarz für Thranduils Taille.“

Richard hatte sich bei seinen Worten auf die Sitzbank neben ihm gequetscht und unterbrach ihn mit einem innigen Kuss.  
„Jungs, seid ihr fertig, ich... Holla, ich glaub, ich brauch Popcorn. Lasst euch nicht stören.“  
Aidan polterte lautstark in den Trailer und zog sich grinsend einen Stuhl heran.  
Lee stöhnte genervt auf, während Richard dem Iren nur einen vernichtenden Blick in bester Thorin-Manier zuwarf.  
„Turner, bist du eigentlich in einem Erdhügel groß geworden oder ist in Dublin noch nicht angekommen, dass man nicht einfach ohne anzuklopfen irgendwo reinplatzt?“   
Aidan bediente sich ungeniert an der Tüte Pascall Clinkers, die auf dem Tisch lag und stopfte sich den Mund mit den schokoladigen Bohnen voll.  
„Hm, waff iff daff? Fmeckt klaffe.“  
Richard und Lee wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.  
Mit den Manieren hatte es der schlacksige Ire wirklich absolut nicht.

„ Sorry, aber das Zeug ist ja wirklich geil... aber nun zu euch. Warum sollte ich anklopfen? Um die großartige Show zu verpassen? Gönnt mir armem Kerl doch auch ein bisschen Spaß.“  
Lee fasste blitzschnell in die Tüte mit den Süßigkeiten und bewarf Aidan damit.  
„Turner, ich schwöre es dir, eines Tages erwische ich dich und dann...“  
Der Angesprochene wich den Geschossen gackernd aus und benutzte Lees Script als Schild.  
„Was dann, Pace? Ist ja nichts, was du nicht schon gesehen hättest, oder? Allerdings glaube ich, hat Kara da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.“  
Richard ergriff das Wort, saß sein Freund doch auf Grund der Schlagfertigkeit des Iren nur noch mit offenem Mund da.  
„Bettelst du darum, wieder früh aufstehen zu müssen? Denk dran, in der Wildnis geht man schnell verloren.“  
Aidan steckte sich unbeeindruckt die letzte Schokobohne in den Mund und sprang auf.  
„Mir Banane, Onkel Thorin, ich fahr auf jeden Fall jetzt zum Flughafen und hole mein Mädchen ab. Was ist jetzt, kommt ihr mit oder wollt ihr lieber knutschen?“  
Er hüpfte aus dem Trailer.  
„Hat er wirklich „mein Mädchen“ gesagt?“  
Richard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und griff sich seine Sonnenbrille.  
„Kara wird ihn töten.“  
Lachend verließen sie den Wohnwagen.

 

„Zu welchem Gate müssen wir denn?“  
Lee lutschte sich unter Richards missbilligendem Blick den knallgrünen Zuckerguss vom Daumen, der von dem eben verspeisten Donut übrig geblieben war.   
Er hatte eine Schwäche für die süßen Teigkringel und war im Wellingtoner Flughafen zielstrebig auf die „Donut King“-Filliale zugesteuert.  
„Laut Anzeigetafel Gate 10, ist wohl gerade gelandet.“  
Aidan hüpfte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere und blickte ständig nervös auf die Uhr.  
Richard unterbrach das sinnlose Rumgehampel, indem er den Iren bestimmend am Ärmel packte und den Gang hinter sich herzog.  
Lee trabte grinsend hinter den beiden her.

„Mo beatha!“*  
Aidan schrie die Worte fast, als eine kleine, schwer bepackte Blondine schnellen Schrittes aus der Ankunftszone marschierte.   
Ihr Kopf flog herum und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen förmlich in die Arme flog und ihre Koffer achtlos auf den Boden warf.  
Lee und Richard hatten sich etwas abseits positioniert, gönnten sie ihrem Kollegen und seiner Freundin ihr lang ersehntes Wiedersehen.  
„Begrüßt du mich auch so, wenn du wieder zurück bist?“   
Lee hatte sich leicht zu Richard rüber gebeugt und raunte ihm die Worte ins Ohr. Dieser grinste nur anzüglich und erwiderte eben so leise: „Wenn ich wieder da bin, nehmen wir uns lieber ein Zimmer in der Stadt, sonst können John und Peter selbst mit Ohrenstöpseln nicht schlafen.“  
Lee überkam eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut und am liebsten hätte er Richard jetzt geküsst. Da sie allerdings nicht alleine waren beließ er es bei einem spielerischen Schlag gegen den Oberarm seines Freundes.  
„Denk dran, ich nehm dich beim Wort.“  
Lee zwinkerte Richard zu und richtete seinen Blick auf das immer noch eng umschlungene Liebespaar.

Kara.  
Sechs Monate hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen und bei ihrem Anblick stieg seine Aufregung wieder ins Unermessliche.  
Wie würde sie auf ihn reagieren?  
Und auf die Tatsache, dass Richard bei ihm war?  
Kara hatte in den ganzen Jahren eine leidenschaftliche Abneigung gegen den Briten entwickelt, doch bestand diese nach ihrer Trennung immer noch?  
Oder würden sie es schaffen, einen Strich unter die Vergangenheit zu ziehen?  
Könnten sie wieder das sein, was sie einst waren?

Aidan schien Kara etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, denn plötzlich löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und schaute sich suchend um.  
Er schluckte, als der Blick ihrer großen, grünen Augen den seinen erfasste. Langsam gingen sie aufeinander zu, während Richard und Aidan an ihren Plätzen stehen blieben, in stiller Übereinkunft, dass dieser Moment ganz allein Kara und Lee gehörte.  
Gut sah sie aus, ihre blonden Haare waren noch länger geworden und reichten ihr mittlerweile weit über die Schulterblätter.   
Sie trug ihren Lieblingssweater, dieses graue Ungetüm, das Lee scherzhaft immer ein Zwei-Personen-Zelt genannt hatte und sie noch zierlicher machte, als sie war.  
Ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stoppte sie plötzlich und schaute ihn mit unbeweglichem Gesicht an.  
Lee kannte Kara lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie genauso aufgeregt war wie er.  
Unsicher vergrub sie die Hände in den breiten Taschen ihres Pullovers und trat ihm mit ihren Sneakern gegen die Schuhspitze.  
„Schön, sie zu sehen, Mr. Pace.“  
Ihr Blick war stur auf ihre Füße gerichtet. Lee konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, war Kara in ihrem Verhalten doch die selbe geblieben.  
„Das würde ich ja auch gern von ihnen behaupten, Mrs. Pace... aber dafür müssten sie mich auch ansehen.“  
Ihr Kopf flog zu ihm hoch, hatte sie den belustigten Ton in seiner Stimme ganz genau gehört.  
Mit einem gemurmelten „Idiot“ schmiss sie sich förmlich gegen ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Taille.

Lee atmete tief ein, hielt Kara fest, roch ihren vertrauten Geruch, diese einmalige Mischung aus Zuckerwatte und ihrem Shampoo und unterdrückte die Freudentränen, die sich in ihm sammelten.  
Kara hingegen schluchzte und lachte gleichzeitig, während sie ihn immer näher an sich zog.  
Was hatte er sie vermisst!  
Sie war immer sein Zuhause gewesen, sein Herz, ein Teil seiner Seele, die ihn so oft besser verstand als er sich selbst.  
Erst jetzt, mit ihr in seinen Armen, fühlte er sich wieder völlig intakt.  
„Verdammt, Lee, du hast mir so unglaublich gefehlt.“  
Sie wischte sich mit dem überlangen Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte zu ihm hinauf.  
„Und du mir erst, Krümel.“  
Er strich ihr liebevoll eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter das Ohr.  
Kara biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe.  
„Es tut mir so unglaublich leid... mein Abgang...Aidan... Verdammt, guck mich nicht so verständnisvoll an, Lee Pace! Ich war so dämlich, hab dich furchtbar behandelt... ich...“  
Lee hielt ihr den Mund zu und schaute lächelnd zu ihr hinab.  
„Baby, es war vielleicht ein wenig dramatisch, aber ich will keine Entschuldigung von dir hören. Außerdem hast du mir mit diesem Schock sogar einen Gefallen getan. Aber was das wichtigste für mich ist – bist du glücklich mit ihm?“ 

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er zu Aidan, der mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine der Glastüren lehnte und die Szene angespannt beobachtete.  
Kara nickte und zog überlegend die Stirn kraus. Als sie Richard sah, der sich nun zu Aidan gesellte und ihn irgendetwas zu fragen schien, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie strahlte Lee an.  
„Verdammt, Aidan hat mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt, dass....seid ihr, ich meine... du und der blauäugige Teufel... Hat es, seid ihr zusammen?“  
Lee brach in ein befreiendes Lachen aus.  
Blauäugiger Teufel!  
Diesen jahrelang eingeübten Schimpfnamen sollte sie lieber nicht in der Gegenwart des Briten benutzen, würde er Lee doch in arge Erklärungsnot bringen.  
„Dein Freund ist unschuldig, Krümel. Er musste versprechen, dir nichts zu sagen... ich hatte nämlich, ehrlich gestanden, ein wenig Angst vor deiner Reaktion... Immerhin ist er dir nie sonderlich sympathisch gewesen.“

Kara lachte nun auch, ein glücklicher, unglaublich schöner Ton in Lees Ohren.  
„Die verrücktesten Geschichten schreibt immer noch das Leben selbst. Ich freue mich für dich... und für ihn.   
Ihr beide seid scheinbar wirklich füreinander bestimmt.“  
Sie winkte Aidan und Richard zu und die beiden setzten sich, jeder mit einem von Karas Koffern bewaffnet, in Bewegung.  
„Stöhn nicht so rum, mo rùn*, immerhin ist das meiste in dem Koffer dein bestellter Süßkram. Den darfst du dann auch gern bis zum Auto schleppen.“   
Sie gab Aidan einen herzhaften Klaps auf den Po, was dieser mit einem gequälten Seufzen kommentierte und sich mit dem Koffer in Richtung Ausgang aufmachte.   
Lee ahnte nun, wer in dieser Beziehung die Hosen anhatte und lachte einmal mehr darüber, daß Kara sich kein Stück verändert hatte.  
Die hatte sich derweil auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und dem verdutzten Richard einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.  
„Da du ja jetzt zur Familie gehörst... gewöhn dich dran, Teufel.“   
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung drehte sie sich um und folgte ihrem Freund zum Auto, während sich Richard perplex mit den Fingern über die Lippen fuhr und Lee fragend anstarrte.

„Was war denn das?“  
„Das, Crisp, war Kara.“

 

 

* mein Leben  
* mein Liebster


	14. Hochzeitsglocken

Was würden wir erfahren, wenn wir alles vorher wüssten  
Vielleicht brach ich dein Herz, als wir uns küssten  
Doch vielleicht bist es Du, der unsrer Liebe diesen Tritt verpasst  
Wenn Du bereust, dass Du mich je getroffen hast  
Und vielleicht ist es ein Gesetz, dass es in Deinem Leben gibt  
Dass man für jeden Tag im Himmel einen in der Hölle kriegt  
Doch es gibt alles im Leben nur einmal  
Und wenn's nicht so wär, ich würd' Dich nochmal lieben  
Und zwar doppelt so sehr 

( Uns trennt das Leben – Thomas D.)

 

 

„Sag mir bitte, dass dein Freund euren Kühlschrank nicht dafür nutzt, sowas profanes wie Joghurt oder Eier zu beherbergen. Ich brauch Alkohol, dringend. Viel, kalt, sofort.“  
Gordon stand, einen großen, hellgrünen Briefumschlag schwenkend, vor dem Trailer und sah Lee ungeduldig an. Dieser deutete ihm mit einer verschlafenen Geste, einzutreten.   
„Verdammt, Gordie, es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?“   
Lee zog gähnend die Tür zum Schlafabteil zu und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
Sie hatten bis spätabends gedreht und wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, sollte Richard es wenigstens dürfen.  
Er holte eine Flasche Bourbon aus dem Küchenschrank, füllte zwei Gläser mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und schob Gordon eines davon zu. Der schwarzhaarige Tänzer leerte es in einem Zug, während Lee ihn abwartend beobachtete.

„Das ist passiert. Da vergisst man ein einziges Mal, seine Post schon vormittags zu lesen... ach, egal... guck einfach rein, dann verstehst du mich.“  
Lee nestelte an dem dicken Papier des Kuverts herum und beförderte eine elegant wirkende Karte daraus hervor.  
Er klappte sie auf und versuchte im diffusen Licht der kleinen Tischlampe neben sich zu entziffern, um was es sich bei dem Schreiben handelte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und er stieß ein erstauntes Schnauben aus.  
„Das ist unglaublich... Sie wollen wirklich?“  
Lee stürzte den Whisky nun eben so schnell hinunter wie Gordon nur ein paar Minuten zuvor. Dieser sah ihn triumphierend an, während er ihnen nachschenkte.  
„Ha, du bist ja genauso geplättet wie ich! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Kara gucken wird? Ob ich sie mal anrufe?“  
Gordon kramte in seiner Jackentasche, um an sein Handy zu gelangen, doch Lee schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Untersteh dich, Gordie! Es reicht, wenn du es ihr morgen früh sagst. Sie wird ausflippen!“  
Und das war noch harmlos ausgedrückt. Er überlegte, wo Richard die Oropax aufbewahrte, während Gordon vor sich hin gackerte.

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Kleine Privatparty?“  
Richard hatte die leise quietschende Schiebetür einen Spalt geöffnet und lugte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den Raum.   
Die Decke halb um sich gewickelt wirkte er eher wie ein römischer Senator in einer schlampig gebundenen Toga; ein Gedanke, der Gordon dazu veranlasste, aus dem unterdrückten Gegacker ein ziemlich lautes Gelächter zu machen.  
„Heil Cäsar... oder so ähnlich. Trinkst du was mit?“  
Prustend hielt er ihm sein Glas hin, während Lee die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.  
„Crisp, ehrlich, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Gordon wollte sowieso gerade wieder gehen.“  
Er warf dem Angesprochenen zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch einen warnenden Blick zu und dieser verstand.   
„Pace hat recht. Ich war sozusagen gar nicht hier.“   
Gordon trank schnell das von Richard verschmähte Glas aus, stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Denk morgen früh dran, dass du ein Foto von Kara machst, wenn ich es ihr erzähle. Ich brauch noch ein hübsches Bild in der Kategorie „Ausflipper des Monats“ bei Twitter.“  
Winkend verschwand er in der warmen Nacht.

Richard stöhnte auf und rieb sich über die geröteten Augen.  
„Deine Freunde sind schon ziemlich speziell, oder? Was habt ihr denn zu tratschen gehabt?“  
Empört hob Lee den Blick.  
„Wir haben nicht getratscht. Sowas überlasse ich Graham, der ist da der Profi. Wir sind alle im Januar eingeladen.   
Lou und Mike heiraten.“  
Richard zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und zog sich die Decke fester um die Schultern.

„Und deshalb wolltet ihr euch betrinken? Entweder bin ich zu müde oder zu blöd, um das zu verstehen... Sag jetzt nichts falsches, Grin.“  
Lee lag der fiese Konter schon auf der Zunge, aber der irritierende Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes ließ ihn stocken.   
Ob Richard bei dem Thema Heiraten immer an Annabell und ihre katastrophale Ehe erinnert wurde?  
Oder belastete ihn etwas anderes?  
Hätte er doch bloß die Klappe gehalten!  
Lee atmete tief durch und sah Richard prüfend an.

„Gordon und Lou kennen sich seit dem Kindergarten... Naja, und Gordie war halt immer davon überzeugt, dass er mal der erste wäre, der heiraten würde.   
Und jetzt ist er der einzige von unserer alten Truppe, der diesen Hafen noch nicht angesteuert hat. Das hat ihn verdammt schockiert... und ich find die Neuigkeit einfach nur krass, hätte ich doch gedacht, die beiden bringen sich eher gegenseitig um als dass sie es vor den Traualtar schaffen.“

Richards Blick glitt an Lee vorbei und gedankenverloren murmelte er vor sich hin: „Manchmal wäre die erste Variante die gnädigere.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort tappte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum du hier so einen Abgang machst?“  
Lee hatte Richards Stimmungswechsel unvorbereitet getroffen und er hatte mit sich gehadert, ob er es auf sich beruhen lassen oder ansprechen sollte.  
Da er es hasste, wenn etwas unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen stand, entschied er sich für letzteres.  
Sein Freund hatte den Kopf unter der Decke vergraben und gab ein paar unverständliche Laute von sich, bis er sich schließlich aufsetzte und Lee anstarrte.  
„Versteht der holde König das wirklich nicht? Oder passt es nur nicht in dein rosarotes Leben?“  
Lee schluckte.  
Verdammt, was zur Hölle war denn eben passiert, dass Richard plötzlich so völlig aus dem Nichts heraus kochte?  
Lee verstand die Welt nicht mehr und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand Eiswasser über den Kopf gekippt.   
Ein unangenehmes Ziehen machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.  
„Vielleicht ist der König einfach zu dämlich, um zu kapieren, was hier los ist? Scheiße Crisp, wo liegt dein Problem?“  
Dunkelblaue Augen funkelten ihn im einfallenden Licht des Mondes an.   
Richard zuckte mit den nackten Schultern.

„In deinem Leben läuft immer alles nach Plan, ist es nicht so? Deine Exfrau ist immer noch deine beste Freundin, ihr Lover scharwenzelt um dich herum wie ein kleiner Hund, deine Freunde sind alle großartig... Jeder liebt jeden, es gibt keine Probleme in eurer Bonbonwelt... Mich kotzt das so dermaßen an!“  
Jedes Wort troff nur so von ätzendem Hohn und unverhohlener Bitterkeit. Dies war eine Seite, die Lee noch nicht an Richard zu sehen bekommen hatte und er wusste nicht, was ihn zu diesen Aussagen trieb.  
Er wusste nur, dass er langsam ziemlich wütend wurde.  
Zitternd schlug er seine Faust gegen die Kabinenwand und baute sich vor dem Sitzenden auf.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, mein Leben ist so oberflächlich, Crisp? Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, was ich die letzten Jahre mitgemacht habe? Denkst du wirklich, du bist der einzige, der Probleme hat?“   
Richard wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Lee unterbrach ihn unwirsch.  
„Ich sag ich dir jetzt mal was - ich hab die Nase voll davon, immer so tun zu müssen, als wäre der Mann, den ich liebe, nur ein Kollege!   
Ich hab es satt, Abstand zu dir halten zu müssen, sobald wir auch nur einen Fuß aus diesem Studio in die reale Welt setzen! Aber ich tue es für dich, damit deine Frau dir da keinen Strick draus dreht!   
Ich dachte wirklich, wir stehen das zusammen durch, aber gerade hab ich das Gefühl, du machst mich dafür verantwortlich!“  
Richard starrte ihn mit merkwürdig verzerrtem Gesicht an, hatte Lee sich doch so in Rage geredet, dass er mittlerweile am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
Betreten bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass er mehr ausgesprochen hatte, als er wollte.

„Ist das so, Lee? Hast du auf einmal keine Angst mehr davor, was die Öffentlichkeit über uns denken könnte? Willst du plötzlich genau das, was ich mir die ganze Zeit versage, aus Angst, dich in die Enge zu treiben?“  
Der Ältere hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und blickte ihn nun mit Erstaunen an.   
Von der beißenden Wut, die ihn eben noch beherrscht hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren, als hätten Lees Worte jedes Quäntchen davon gespült.  
Lee nickte langsam.  
„Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot!“  
Richard strampelte im Aufstehen die Decke von seinen Beinen und stellte sich dicht vor seinen Freund, der nun seinerseits mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen lehnte.   
Sanft fuhr er ihm mit der Hand über die raue Wange und sah, wie er hart schluckte.  
„Es tut mir so verdammt leid, Lee... Ich weiß manchmal nur einfach nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe.   
Du bist so anders, ich meine... bei Annabell musste ich um jedes bisschen Zuneigung kämpfen, sie spielte nur unter Menschen ihre Rolle der verliebten Ehefrau perfekt, verstehst du?“

Lee verzog bei der Nennung des Namens angewidert das Gesicht und blickte zu Boden.  
„Vergleich mich nicht mit ihr, Crisp... ich hatte keine Angst davor, was die da draußen von uns halten... nur davor, was sie dir nach diesem Geständnis antun würden.   
Die Presse ist wie ein hungriges Tier... und auch deine Frau wäre mit Sicherheit ziemlich wild darauf, diese Nachricht gegen dich einsetzen zu können.   
Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass unsere Beziehung dir deine Tochter raubt... das weißt du.   
Leichter fällt es mir dadurch trotzdem nicht, meine Gefühle für dich nicht so zeigen zu können, wie ich möchte.   
Ich liebe dich... Und von mir aus könnte das die ganze Welt wissen.“  
Richard atmete bei diesen Worten tief durch,fasste unter Lees Kinn und schaute in die Augen seines Freundes.   
Er sah keine Spur von Unsicherheit, nur die Wahrheit und ein tiefes Bedauern darüber, ihm Unrecht getan zu haben, machte sich in ihm breit.   
Er seufzte.  
„Dann lass es uns offiziell machen, Lee. Kein Versteckspiel, keine Ausflüchte mehr. Es ist eben mit mir durchgegangen, weil mir klar wurde, wen ich an meiner Seite haben will... Und das nicht im Geheimen.“

Der Jüngere zog hörbar die Luft ein und blickte ihn perplex an.  
„Crisp, ist dir klar, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr gibt? Und welche Konsequenzen das für dich haben kann?“  
Lee schwindelte, würde sich mit diesem Schritt doch alles ändern.  
Ein Teil in ihm jubilierte, waren diese Worte aus Richards Mund doch genau das, was er sich wünschte. Doch blieb die Ungewissheit, was dieses Bekenntnis für Folgen haben würde.

Der Ältere lächelte, als er die verschiedenen Emotionen bemerkte, die sich auf dem Gesicht vor ihm abwechselten.  
„Annabell lass mal meine Sorge sein.   
Heathcliff und Heathcliff, die Kanzlei, die mich vor Gericht vertreten wird, ist nicht nur dafür bekannt, die besten Scheidungsanwälte Londons zu stellen, sondern auch dafür, dass ihre Namensgeber eines der ersten schwulen Paare sind, die sich nach der Gesetzesänderung haben trauen lassen. Ich denke, sollte meine Frau auf die Idee kommen, mir meine Tochter entziehen zu wollen, wird sie bei den Herren auf Granit beißen.“

„Bist du dir da so sicher?“  
Lee hatte genug von Annabell gesehen und gehört, um nicht ganz so optimistisch sein zu können. Diese Frau würde sprichwörtlich über Leichen gehen, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen.  
„Billig wird das nicht, das ist mir bewusst.   
Nach britischem Recht steht ihr ein fetter Anteil meines Vermögens zu. Aber das tut mir nicht leid, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich würde ihr mittlerweile jedes Pfund in den gierigen Hals stecken, wenn sie Mena und mich dann in Ruhe ließe.   
Sobald wir in London sind, treffe ich mich mit meinen Anwälten und reiche die Scheidung ein.“

Die Entschlossenheit in Richards Stimme ließ Lee aufhorchen, klang es doch mit einem Mal alles so einfach. Doch er wusste, er durfte sich dieser Illusion nicht völlig naiv hingeben.   
Leicht würde es ihnen trotz dessen Zuversicht nicht gemacht werden, dafür würde die Intoleranz vieler Menschen schon sorgen.   
Er dachte an Lou und Mike und plötzlich schämte er sich dafür, das Geschenk, welches Richard ihm gerade im Begriff war, zu machen, nicht sorglos anzunehmen.  
Jahrelang hatten die beiden an vorderster Front für die Rechte gleichgeschlechtlicher Partnerschaften gekämpft, waren oft gescheitert und hatten doch niemals aufgegeben. Sie hätten ihn gnadenlos ausgelacht, wären sie jetzt hier.

Lee musste bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Heißt das, wir haben jetzt ganz offiziell Dates und so? Knutschen im Kino, Picknick im Park und peinliche Abendessen bei unseren Eltern?“  
Richard verdrehte die Augen.  
„Natürlich. Und auf dem Jahrmarkt schieße ich dir eine Rose.“  
Er umarmte Lee und biss ihm spielerisch in die Schulter, eine Berührung, die diesen leise aufstöhnen ließ.  
„Solange du dich dabei geschickter anstellst als beim Bogenschießen soll es mir recht sein.“  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem hungrigen Kuss.  
Das Richard so gut wie nackt an ihn gepresst da stand, während er völlig angezogen war, erregte Lee heftig, konnte er doch nie genug davon bekommen, die warme Haut seines Freundes unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.   
Egal, wie oft sie sich liebten, in diesen Momenten hatte er immer das berauschende Gefühl, Richard zum ersten Mal zu entdecken.  
Dieser versuchte nun, Lee das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und stutzte, als seine Hände festgehalten wurden.  
Lee schüttelte stumm den Kopf und ließ seine Hände über Richards Körper gleiten, während er seine Lippen wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zwang.  
Leicht fuhren seine Finger in die Shorts seines Geliebten und strichen über das heiße, pulsierende Fleisch.  
„Sieh mich an, Crisp.“  
Richard entfuhr ein Stöhnen und seine dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten verschleiert vor Lust.  
Lee ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder und befreite ihn von dem störenden Stoff, der eben noch verborgen hatte, was nun unübersehbar war.  
Den Blickkontakt haltend, ließ Lee seine Zunge quälend langsam zuerst über Richards Lenden flattern, bevor er mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung die Erregung seines Freundes tief in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
Ein gemurmelter Fluch mischte sich in Richards Keuchen und Lee erschauderte unter dem Eindruck der gnadenlosen Hitze, die er in dessen Augen lesen konnte.   
Mit jeder Bewegung, jedem einzelnen Necken seiner Zungenspitze gegen das harte Fleisch schien das Feuer anzuschwellen, ganz so, als würden Flammen in seinem Blick tanzen und ihn in Brand stecken.

„Oh Gott, Lee..“  
Richards Beine zitterten unkontrolliert, während er seine Finger fest in den Haaren des Jüngeren verkrallte, einen Halt suchend, den er nicht fand.   
Unnachgiebig reizte ihn dieser verrückte Kerl, trieb ihn gnadenlos an die Schwelle, nur um im letzten Moment inne zu halten. Lange würde er diese Folter kaum mehr ertragen können, schrie doch jetzt bereits alles in ihm nach Erlösung.  
Fast schon flehend versuchte er, seinen Freund auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht erweichen.  
„Was brauchst du, Crisp? Was soll ich tun?“  
Lees Stimme hatte etwas Forderndes, Bestimmendes, das ihn zwang, sich dem Willen seines Körpers zu beugen, ihm klar machte, heute Nacht mehr zu wollen als jemals zuvor... 

„Du weißt, was es ist... was ich will, das du es tust...“   
Er presste die Worte keuchend zwischen den Lippen hervor, während Lees Fingernägel sich in einer genießerischen Grausamkeit ihren Weg über seinen Hintern suchten und rote Streifen hinterließen.

Verflucht, er würde gleich schreien oder bettelnd auf die Knie fallen, wenn das hier nicht aufhörte!  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, während er wie beiläufig Richards Oberschenkel küsste.  
„Ich will es hören... Sag es. Sprich es aus...“  
Wieder diese geschickte Zunge auf seinem empfindlichen Fleisch, die ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb, ihn erneut an die Grenze dessen brachte, was er ertragen konnte, nur um sich dann unbarmherzig wieder zurückzuziehen.  
„Ich kann auch aufhören, wenn dir das lieber ist.“  
Vorwitzige Finger schoben sich zwischen Richards Pobacken und führten dort ihre quälende Erkundungstour fort, während Lees Mund ihn weiter reizte.  
Aufhören?   
Als ob das jetzt noch ginge, so kurz, wie er davor war, zu verglühen!  
Nein, dieses Mal würde er nicht aufhören wollen!  
Richard legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur Trailerdecke.  
„Verdammt, Lee... fick mich endlich!“

 

„Crisp, du bist unglaublich! Wie vulgär du doch sein kannst!“  
Lee hatte seinen Kopf auf der Brust seines Freundes drapiert und spielte gedankenverloren mit dessen Fingern.  
Das erste Mal überhaupt hatte Richard sich ihm hingegeben, sich ihm völlig ausgeliefert... und es war einfach gigantisch gewesen! Diese Nacht hatten sie eine Grenze durchbrochen, die der Ältere bis jetzt nie bereit gewesen war, zu überschreiten.  
Ein kehliges Lachen entfuhr Richard, während er Lee einen Kuss auf den verschwitzten Scheitel drückte.  
„Das liegt nur an dir, Grin... Wäre ich jünger, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich rot anlaufen... aber in meinem Alter genießt man nur noch grinsend.“  
Lee richtete sich auf und zog Richard am Nacken in einen neckischen Kuss, bevor er ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das? Und ich möchte, dass du mich zu der Hochzeit begleitest... also... so ganz offiziell... Verstehst du?“  
Richard lächelte und stupste ihm mit der Fingerspitze gegen die Nase.  
„Es gäbe nichts, was ich lieber tun würde.“  
Das unbarmherzige Piepsen des Weckers beendete die innige Vertrautheit abrupt.  
Lee stöhnte dramatisch auf und warf sich in die zerwühlten Kissen.  
„Guten Morgen, Wellington, es ist 05.00. Auf in einen weiteren spannenden Tag am Set des Hobbits.“   
Richard sonore Stimmlage hätte jeden Nachrichtensprecher neidisch gemacht.  
Lee warf ihm sein verknittertes Shirt an den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wie kannst du nach der Nacht nur so verdammt fit sein, Crisp?“  
Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche und danach Kaffee.   
Viel Kaffee.  
„Scheinbar bist du sowas wie mein Jungbrunnen. Bild dir allerdings bloß nichts darauf ein.“  
Lachend verschwand der Ältere im Bad und Lee hörte ihn tatsächlich durch das rauschende Wasser hindurch pfeifen.  
„Verrückter Spinner!“  
Er ließ sich lächelnd zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss glücklich die Augen.


	15. One last party before we have to leave

And I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
every moment marked  
with apparitions of your soul  
I do what I have to do  
the yearning to be near you

I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
and I have sense to recognize but  
I don't know how to let you go

( Do what you have to do – Sarah McLachlan)

 

„Grin, hättest du die Güte mir zu sagen, wo zur Hölle du das schwarze Hemd hin geschmissen hast, das ich heute anziehen wollte?“  
Richards Stimme klang dumpf aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihm herüber.   
Lee, der gerade im Begriff war, in die neue Hose zu schlüpfen, die Kara ihm bei ihrem Shoppingtrip letzte Woche aufgeschwatzt hatte, verdrehte grinsend die Augen. Sein Freund war seit über einer Stunde damit beschäftigt, diverse Klamottenkombinationen zu probieren und sie allesamt wieder zu verwerfen.   
Mittlerweile müsste er den gesamten Inhalt seines Kleiderschranks auf dem Boden verteilt und einer mehr als genauen Prüfung unterzogen haben.  
„Meinst du das Hemd mit den weißen Knöpfen? Das hat Aidan sich ausgeliehen.“  
Ein paar unverständlich gemurmelte Flüche waren die einzige Antwort.  
„Crisp, was machst du eigentlich für einen Aufriss? Wir gehen doch nur ins Gasworks, nicht zu den Oscars.“  
Auf einem Bein hüpfend, um das andere energisch in den engen Stoff der Hose zu befördern, bewegte sich Lee lachend auf die Schiebetür zu und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest.   
Der ihm sich bietende Anblick gefiel ihm sehr und ließ ihn kurz überlegen, ob sie diesen Abend vielleicht doch besser allein in diesem Trailer verbringen sollten.   
Richard stand mit nacktem Oberkörper inmitten eines bunten Haufens verschiedenster Shirts, Hemden und Pullover, die scheinbar allesamt nicht dem entsprachen, was er sich vorgestellt hatte und fuhr sich unschlüssig durch das kurze, dunkle Haar.   
Der beginnende Sommer hatte bereits eine leichte Bräune auf die glatte Haut gemalt, unter der sich bei jeder Bewegung die gut definierten Muskeln abzeichneten, die Lee jedes Mal aufs neue zuflüsterten, sie zu berühren.  
Ein nackter Richard war eine Versuchung, der er noch nicht einmal widerstanden hatte seit der unglaublichen Nacht vor ein paar Wochen.   
Und auch heute wurde er wie magisch davon angezogen, suchten sich seine Finger mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ihren Weg über die Wirbelsäule hinauf in den Nacken, um dort bestimmend zu verweilen und den Mann, den er liebte, in einen innigen Kuss zu zwingen.  
Verdammt, hätte er in seinem Leben nichts anderes mehr machen dürfen, er wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt!  
Lee lächelte in den Kuss hinein und eine ganze Weile war alles um sie herum bedeutungslos.

 

„Mädels, ich will ja nicht übertreiben, aber scheiße... sehen wir heiß aus!“  
Aidan sprang ihnen auf dem Gehweg vor den Studios förmlich in die Arme, eine genervt die Augen verdrehende Kara hinter sich herziehend, deren kurzes, weißes Kleid in reizvollen Kontrast zu dem dunklen Outfit ihres Freundes stand.  
„Schickes Hemd, Turner. Könnte meins sein.“  
Richard hatte den Ärger darüber, dass Lee ungefragt eines seiner Kleidungsstücke an den quirligen Iren verliehen hatte, bereits verdaut und zwinkerte diesem jetzt frech zu.   
„Ach Onkelchen, an mir sieht das Teil einfach besser aus, sieh es endlich ein.“  
Kara schlug ihrem Liebsten mit einem lauten Klatschen gegen den Oberarm und erntete dafür einen schmollenden Blick, den sie geflissentlich ignorierte, während sie Lee und Richard herzlich umarmte.  
„Hör nicht auf den Vollidioten da hinter mir, Rich... Obwohl er recht hat. Ihr seht wirklich verdammt heiß aus. Ich könnte mir glatt überlegen, mit Lee und dir durchzubrennen.“  
Lachend drückte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange und taxierte das lässig aufgekrempelte Langarmshirt, für das er sich letztendlich entschieden hatte.  
„Da kommst du leider etwas zu spät, mein Herz... Dein Gatte gehört ausschließlich mir.“  
Richard schaute von ihr zu Lee und schenkte ihm einen so warmherzigen Blick, daß dieser befangen schlucken musste. Er wusste mittlerweile, was der Brite für ihn empfand; es in der Gegenwart anderer ausgesprochen zu hören überwältigte ihn dennoch immer wieder aufs Neue.  
Aidan stöhnte gequält auf.  
„Au, das war mies! Tja, Cherie, dann musst du wohl weiterhin mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Wo bleiben eigentlich die anderen?“  
Aidan sah sich suchend nach den fehlenden Mitgliedern des Casts um, während er einen Arm um Karas Taille schlang.

Heute war ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend in Wellington, bevor es zum geplanten Außendreh ging.  
Während auf dem Studiogelände ein geschäftiges Treiben herrschte, Ausrüstung verpackt und LKWs beladen wurden, hatten Jed und Graham vorgeschlagen, den Abschied im Gasworks zu feiern, einem nahe gelegenen Restaurant mit einer familiären Atmosphäre und einer ziemlich reichhaltigen Auswahl an Getränken.  
Lee schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an die feuchtfröhlichen Abende, die sie alle gemeinsam bereits in den industriell gestalteten Räumen verbracht hatten.  
„Sorry, Hadlow hatte Probleme mit seiner Hose.“  
Feixend in die Richtung seines Kollegen zeigend kam Graham um die Ecke geschlendert und winkte in die Runde.  
Ihm folgte nach und nach der ganze Cast, bis schließlich eine fröhlich plappernde Runde den Gehweg bevölkerte und sich in kleinen Grüppchen auf den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Ziel machte.  
„Ich hab gehört, die Aussicht im Gas ist heute besonders gut?“  
Lee stieß den neben sich her laufenden Dean an und erntete dafür ein aufgekratztes Prusten von Aidan.  
„Sarah wird mit Sicherheit schon auf meinen großen Bruder warten. Immerhin sehen sie sich ja acht lange Wochen nicht. Hach, junge Liebe!“   
Theatralisch hob der Ire eine Hand an die Stirn und fasste sich mit der anderen in Herznähe auf die Brust, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick aus den Augen des blonden Kiwis einbrachte.  
„Halt die Klappe, Turner!“  
Dean beschleunigte seinen Schritt und zog an seinem verblüfften Filmbruder vorbei, der seinerseits nun stehen geblieben war und leicht betreten zu Boden schaute.  
„Da wird wohl ein Entschuldigungsbier fällig sein, Aid.“  
Lee legte ihm ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn nachdrücklich den Gehweg entlang.  
Aidan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Seit er mit Sarah anbandelt, ist Deano voll empfindlich geworden. Das nervt total. Richard und du benehmt euch doch auch nicht anders... echt mal, ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht solche Diven seid.“  
Überrascht sah er Aidan an und warf dann Richard einen irritierten Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Du solltest Lee mal morgens sehen, wenn er versucht, den Wecker zu erschlagen. Dann würdest du dir den Spruch mit der Diva nochmal überlegen. Joan Collins ist in diesen Momenten ein Scheiß gegen unseren Elbenkönig hier.“  
Aidan ließ jeglichen Versuch Lees, seine Ehre noch zu retten, in lautem Gelächter untergehen.

 

Die Bar des Gas war um diese Uhrzeit schon recht gut besucht, doch dank Jed hatten sie einen reservierten Bereich im hinteren Teil des dunkel verkleideten Raumes ganz für sich allein.

Richard, Stephen und Aidan schoben die kleinen Tische zu einer praktischen Tafel zusammen während Orlando und Martin die Stühle positionierten.  
Die routinierte Arbeitsteilung zeugte von den vielen Malen, in denen dieses Ritual schon zum Tragen gekommen war. Carla, die Chefin hinter der Bar, nickte nur gutmütig und sah dem Treiben ihrer Stammgäste belustigt zu.  
William und Adam hatten sich bereit erklärt, die erste Runde zu schmeißen und nahmen eifrig die Bestellung ihrer Kollegen entgegen.  
„Richard, Scott Base oder Devils Staircase?“  
William wusste mittlerweile genau, dass er den Thorin-Darsteller gar nicht erst nach Bier oder ähnlichem fragen musste, hatte dieser an ihren gemeinsamen Abenden doch noch nie etwas anderes als Wein getrunken.  
„Mir ist irgendwie nach dem Teufel. Frag Carla aber gleich nach der Flasche, immerhin ist das heute das letzte Mal in nächster Zeit.“  
Der ernste Blick seines Freundes ließ Lee schlucken und er ging langsam auf den Älteren zu, der ihm ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte.  
„Alles ok mit dir, Crisp?“  
Richard drückte ihm einen beiläufigen Kuss auf die Lippen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Benehme ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich verdammt vermissen werde? Wenn ja, ist es mir auch egal... Es stimmt nämlich. Du fehlst mir jetzt schon.“  
Die dunkelblauen Augen des Briten hatten einen so wehmütigen Ausdruck angenommen, dass Lee ihn einfach umarmen musste.   
Trotz ihres gegenseitigen Versprechens, ihre Beziehung auch offiziell in der Öffentlichkeit zu leben, gingen sie nach wie vor mit solchen vertrauten Gesten sparsam um.  
Der Kuss und die Berührung waren eher der Situation geschuldet, bald wochenlang ohne einander auskommen zu müssen.  
Die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden, bevor Richard mit dem Team nach Matamata aufbrechen würde, wollten sie beide einfach nur die Nähe des jeweils anderen auskosten.  
„Ich liebe dich, Crisp. Und am 31. sehen wir uns doch nochmal, oder glaubst du, ich lasse mir PJs Geburtstag entgehen? Will und Adam haben da so Andeutungen über ein ganz bestimmtes Geschenk gemacht.“  
Richard runzelte empört die Stirn und starrte zur Bar, an der die beiden Erwähnten gerade die Tabletts mit den Getränken in Empfang nahmen.  
„Diese alten Tratschtanten! Von dem Kalender sollte außer den Beteiligten noch keiner etwas wissen! Guck nicht so beleidigt, Grin... Es soll halt wirklich eine besondere Überraschung werden. Ich hoffe, dass nicht schon das ganze Team davon gehört hat.“  
Lee grinste und beugte sich so zu Richard, dass sein Atem dessen Ohr streifte.  
„Du weißt, wann ich Geburtstag habe... Allerdings hätte ich die Bilder dann gern ohne Fatsuit und Kriegsbemalung.“  
Verdammt, allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn fast vergessen, dass sie hier nicht allein waren.  
Offiziell hin oder her, das in die Tat umzusetzen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, würde ihnen  
mit Sicherheit mehr Ärger einbringen als nur die ungläubigen Blicke ihrer Freunde.  
Lee konnte am Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes erkennen, dass ihn ähnliche Gedanken bewegten. Spielerisch fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über den weichen Stoff des enganliegenden Shirts, das dieser trug und fühlte die Wärme, die die darunterliegende Haut verströmte.  
Richard schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich der Berührung hin.

„Jungs, sucht euch ein Zuhause.“  
Martin hatte sich eins der voll beladenen Tabletts geschnappt und stellte es jetzt geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch hinter ihnen ab.   
Lee mochte den britischen Bilbo-Darsteller, hatte er doch einen ganz eigenen Humor, der ihnen in den Drehpausen oft die Lachtränen in die Augen trieb.  
„Freeman, lass die beiden bloß in Ruhe. Heute liegt einfach Liebe in der Luft, schau dir doch unsere Jungzwerge an... warum sollte ihr Onkel dann seine Finger bei sich behalten müssen?“  
Graham schlug Martin freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und zeigte auf die Längsseite des Tisches, an der Aidan und Dean eifrig mit ihren Freundinnen turtelten.   
Kara hatte es sich bereits auf dem Schoß ihres Liebsten bequem gemacht, während die zarte Sarah andächtig an den Lippen des jungen Neuseeländers hing und jedem seiner Worte wie verzückt lauschte.

„McT, aus mir spricht doch nur der Neid. Wenn man die ganzen Hormone hier einatmet wird einem erst wieder bewusst, wie weit der Urlaub noch entfernt ist. A propos Urlaub- ihr beide kommt Amanda und mich dann aber auf jeden Fall besuchen, oder? Ich habe meinen Kindern versprochen, dass zwei echte Könige bei uns auftauchen werden.“  
Martin grinste und Richard nickte lächelnd.  
„Auf jeden Fall. Wir wollen die kleinen Racker doch nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem fliegen wir erst nach Silvester in die Staaten, also werden wir mit Sicherheit einen passenden Tag finden.“

Lee drückte unbemerkt von den anderen die Hand seines Freundes; eine Geste, die diesem vermitteln sollte, wie sehr er sich auf die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm freute.   
Sie würden die Familien des jeweils anderen kennen lernen, ihr persönliches Umfeld und vor allem freute er sich darauf, Richards kleine Tochter zu sehen.  
Philomena hatte ihren Vater lange genug entbehren müssen.

Richard erwiderte den Druck seiner Finger und blickte sehnsüchtig zur Bar.  
„Muss Kircher die Trauben noch pflücken oder warum bekommt man hier nichts zum Trinken?“

 

„Na, hat dein Freund dich mal für einen Moment freigegeben?“  
Kara ließ sich mit Schwung neben Lee auf die gemütliche Bank plumpsen und reichte ihm ein Bier, während sie an ihrer Cola nuckelte.  
Er lächelte sie an und beobachtete dann Richard, der sich ein paar Meter weiter in einem angeregten Gespräch mit Ian befand.   
Vereinzelte Wortfetzen teilten ihm mit, dass es sich um eine Diskussion über Shakespeare handelte, ein Thema, bei dem die beiden theatererprobten Schauspieler selten ein Ende fanden.

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht nach Dublin gegangen wärst? Wenn Aidan nicht in dein Leben gestolpert wäre? Es hört sich völlig scheiße an, aber eigentlich muss ich euch beiden dafür danken...“  
Lee löste den Blick von seinem Freund und schaute fragend zu Kara hinunter, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte.  
Sie seufzte.

„Du hast immer noch Angst, ihn zu verlieren, stimmt´s, mein Herz?“  
Lee nickte, während er einen Schluck von dem Black Dog Beer trank, das sich hier größter Beliebtheit erfreute.  
„Immer, wenn ich ihn ansehe, fühle ich mich auf der einen Seite wie ein verliebter Teenager, auf der anderen Seite weiß ich einfach, dass er derjenige ist, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Und ich will einfach nicht, dass irgendwer anders auf die Idee kommt, das genauso zu sehen.“

Kara kniff ihm beherzt in den Oberschenkel und schenkte ihm einen eindringlichen Blick aus ihren grünen Augen.  
„Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, mein Lieber und ich hoffe, du hörst auf deine Ehefrau,“ sie betonte das Wort und zwinkerte,   
„dieser verdammt gut aussehende Typ da drüben hat wegen dir sein ganzes Leben über den Haufen geworfen. Ihr habt so lange aufeinander gewartet – glaubst du ernsthaft, er verlässt dich einfach wieder wegen irgendeinem Kerl oder einer Tussi, die ihm schöne Augen macht? Das, was euch beide verbindet, ist etwas ganz besonderes, also hör auf, dir wegen so einem Müll Gedanken zu machen.“  
Lee starrte sie an und ließ ihre Worte auf sich wirken.  
In ihrer direkten Art hatte seine beste Freundin mal wieder genau die richtigen Worte gefunden, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen, die die bevorstehende räumliche Trennung in ihm ausgelöst hatte.   
Wenn er auch nach außen so gelassen mit der Situation umzugehen schien, in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus.  
Er hatte unglaubliche Panik davor, das gleiche Szenario, das sich nach Karas Rückkehr aus Irland abgespielt hatte, mit Richard noch einmal zu erleben.  
Was ihn bei ihr fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte... bei Richard reichte allein die Vorstellung aus, um ihm körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
Kara hatte ihm in diesem Moment die Bestätigung gegeben, die er brauchte, um diese Trennung einigermaßen gelassen zu überstehen. Außerdem saßen sie im selben Boot, würde Aidan doch ebenfalls unterwegs und somit weit weg von ihr sein.

„Seit wann ist aus dem blauäugigen Teufel denn der gut aussehende Typ geworden? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne, die du da anschlägst, Krümel.“  
Lee strich ihr dankbar über die die Haare und spielte mit einer der blonden Strähnen, während sie genießerisch die Augen schloss.

„Hör auf, mich damit zu ärgern. Ich hab meine Meinung in dem Moment geändert, als ich euch beide am Flughafen gesehen habe. Noch nie hat ein Mensch dich so glücklich gemacht... selbst ich konnte das nicht.“  
Er legte seine Hand an ihr schmales Gesicht und fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich, Mrs. Pace.“  
Ihre Augen öffneten sich und funkelten ihn an, bevor sie ihn küsste.  
„Und ich dich, Mr.Pace... Und jetzt schnapp dir endlich den Mann deines Lebens und nutzt die letzten Stunden, die ihr noch habt.... allein...“  
Verschwörerisch grinste sie ihn an und schob ihn bestimmt von der Bank.  
„Aye, Mam.“


	16. Im Abschied ist die Geburt der Erinnerung

Sag' mir, weißt du,   
dass ich manchmal gehen will,   
nur um zu dir zurückzukehr'n.   
Sag' mir, weißt du,   
dass ich oft geschwiegen hab',   
um dir einfach zuzuhör'n.  
Jeder Tag und jede Stunde,   
die ich mich bei dir verlier',   
in jedem dieser Augenblicke,   
bist du wie ein Teil von mir.  
Da ist so viel, was mich berührt,   
so viel, was hier mit uns passiert.   
Du bist so nah,   
so unglaublich wahr,   
denn jedes Wunder, was ich spür',   
ist ein kleines Stück von dir.

( Wunder- Staubkind)

 

„Ich mag Flughäfen nicht. Sie stinken förmlich nach der Trauer, die ein Abschied mit sich bringt.“  
Kara nippte an dem Pappbecher in ihrer Hand und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während sie gedankenverloren durch die Glasfront des privaten Abflugbereichs auf die Landebahn schaute.   
Es hatte die ganze Nacht hindurch geregnet und jetzt, am frühen Morgen, wagte die Sonne sich immer noch nicht wirklich durch die dicke Wolkendecke, die Wellington umgab.   
Aidan und Richard versuchten unterdessen mit mäßigem Erfolg, dem Getränkeautomaten einen Kaffee zu entlocken, der nicht nach Desinfektionsmittel und abgestandener Milch roch.

„Ich werde wohl tatsächlich die Stewardess anbetteln müssen, mir eine extra Kanne aufzubrühen. Die Nacht war einfach zu kurz.“  
Müde fuhr sich der schlacksige Ire durch die dunklen Locken und blickte zu seiner Freundin hinüber.  
„Ihr habt doch überhaupt nicht geschlafen.“  
Richard grinste seinen Filmneffen vielsagend an, was dieser mit einem leichten Schulterzucken abtat.  
„Ihr etwa? Oder hattet ihr nichts besseres zu tun? Verdammt, ich hasse dieses Teil!“  
Frustriert trat Aidan gegen den störrischen Automaten, doch wusste jeder von ihnen hier, dass dieser Ausbruch nicht dem Mangel an Koffein geschuldet war.  
PJ hatte ihnen vor ein paar Minuten mitgeteilt, dass der gecharterte Flieger nach Tauranga pünktlich abheben würde.  
Lee starrte seufzend auf die große Uhr, die unbarmherzig tickte. Ihnen blieb noch eine viertel Stunde.

„Mo rùn, komm her.“  
Kara hatte sich von ihrer akribischen Inspektion des Himmels losgelöst und lächelte Aidan schief an. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, als dieser sie in eine derart feste Umarmung zog, ganz so, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen und sie barg ihren Kopf schluchzend an seiner Schulter.

„Komm, gönnen wir den beiden ihre letzten Momente zusammen.“  
Richard zog Lee an der Hand aus dem ungemütlichen Plastiksessel und bugsierte ihn sanft auf den menschenleeren Gang hinaus.  
Da dieser Teil des Flughafens nicht für die breite Masse geöffnet war, entfiel der übliche Trubel, der sonst vor einem Abflug herrschte.   
PJ, Zane und Carolynne waren schon mit den anderen Schauspielern auf dem Weg zum Rollfeld und so hatten sie diese kostbaren Minuten ganz für sich allein.

„Ich will nicht weg, Grin. Wir schleichen uns jetzt einfach raus und erklären hinterher, dass Thorin sich wieder einmal verlaufen hat.“  
Dunkelblaue Augen, von Müdigkeit gezeichnet und trotzdem wie von einem Fieber erleuchtet, fesselten Lees Blick und die Worte schnitten ihm tief ins Herz.  
Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm und er musste trotz des miesen Gefühls in sich lächeln, während er seinem Freund mit der Hand über die Wange strich.  
„Nichts wäre mir im Moment lieber, das weißt du hoffentlich.“  
Richard zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und vergrub seine Hände dabei in den Haaren des Jüngeren, während dieser an seinen Lippen hing wie ein Ertrinkender.  
Die ganze Nacht hatten sie sich geliebt, ganz so, als wollten sie einen Vorrat an Zärtlichkeiten aufbauen, von dem sie in den Wochen der Trennung zehren konnten.   
Trotzdem hatte Lee das Gefühl, nicht genug bekommen und zu wenig gegeben zu haben.  
Hätte PJ die Außendrehs nicht vor seinem Auftauchen abdrehen können?

Er wusste, dass dieser Gedanke albern war und das es nur der erste Abschied von vielen in ihrer Beziehung sein würde.  
Das brachte ihr Job, den sie beide liebten, nun mal mit sich und sie waren alt genug, um sich der Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein, doch war ihm die Logik an diesem Morgen völlig egal.   
Er wollte Richard nicht gehen lassen, wollte nicht akzeptieren, was doch unausweichlich war.  
In seinem Magen rebellierte es und ihm war furchtbar schlecht.   
Könnte er doch die Zeit anhalten, diese unbarmherzig tickenden Zeiger, die in seinem Kopf ihr Echo widerhallen ließen, aufhalten und eben diesen Moment bis in alle Ewigkeit konservieren.

Die Minuten vergingen viel zu schnell und ein leises Räuspern hinter ihnen ließ sie wieder in der Realität ankommen.  
„Mr. Armitage, sie müssten dann an Bord gehen.“  
Die junge Flugbegleiterin nestelte verlegen an ihrem Halstuch, hatte sie sicherlich nicht erwartet, Zeugin dieser intimen Abschiedsszene zu werden.  
Richard nickte ihr, zum Zeichen, verstanden zu haben, stumm zu.  
„Ich informiere noch schnell Mr.Turner.“  
Ihre schnellen Schritte wurden fast vollständig von dem grauen Teppich verschluckt und sie verschwand in dem Raum, in dem Aidan und Kara gerade einen ähnlich intensiven Moment erlebt haben mussten, deutete man das lautstarke Fluchen des jungen Iren richtig.

Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
„Explosives Temperament und einen Appetit für vier... Bring ihm doch in den nächsten Wochen mal ein paar Manieren bei.“  
Richard lachte bei dem Gedanken, Aidan erziehen zu müssen, glucksend auf.  
„Das überlasse ich getrost deiner Frau... obwohl, bei dir hat das ja auch nicht funktioniert.“  
Aus dem fröhlichen Gelächter war ein wehmütiges Lächeln geworden und der Ältere nestelte in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke herum.  
Lees Augen schauten ihn fragend an, als er ihm plötzlich einen kleinen, runden Gegenstand in die Hand drückte und diese mit der seinen umschloss.  
„Damit du etwas von mir bei dir hast, solange ich weg bin.“

Die Stewardess war mittlerweile zusammen mit einem mürrisch dreinblickenden Aidan und einer verweint aussehenden Kara zurückgekehrt und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr.  
„Ich muss sie dann wirklich bitten, jetzt mit mir zu kommen.“  
Ergeben seufzte Richard und sah Lee ein letztes mal tief in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Fast lautlos formten seine Lippen die Worte, bevor er sich umdrehte und zusammen mit Aidan hinter der jungen Frau her zum Flugzeug ging.  
„Crisp!“  
Lees Stimme hallte laut durch den Gang und der Angesprochene drehte sich ruckartig noch einmal herum, die blau funkelnden Iriden erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet.   
Tausend Worte gingen ihm durch den Kopf, die doch nicht annähernd hätten ausdrücken können, was er für diesen Mann empfand.

„Ich dich auch.“  
Das Lächeln, welches sich in diesem Moment auf Richards Gesicht zeigte, brannte sich in Lees Erinnerung ein und ließ ihn innerlich strahlen, noch lange, nachdem der Flieger bereits in der Luft war.

 

„Jetzt sind wir also wieder auf uns gestellt. Ich beneide Gordon dafür, dass er mit konnte.“  
Kara hatte sich bei Lee eingehakt und kuschelte ihren Kopf erschöpft an seinen Arm.   
Er drückte ihre Hand, verstand er doch selbst nur zu gut, was gerade in ihr vorging.  
Natürlich würden sie mit ihren Liebsten telefonieren und skypen, wann immer es möglich war, doch konnte dies nicht das Gefühl ersetzen, wirklich beieinander zu sein.  
Ihr gemeinsamer Freund hingegen hatte als Betreuer der Stuntleute und der Scale-Doubles auch an den Locations zu sein und war seinem Partner dadurch die ganze Zeit nah.  
Lee gönnte ihm das von Herzen, wusste er doch, welchen Narren Gordon an Scott gefressen hatte.

Er wollte sich mit der anderen Hand über die Augen fahren und stutzte, als er sich dem Gegenstand darin wieder gewahr wurde.  
Kara stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, lag auf seiner Handfläche doch das Lederband mit dem goldenen Gucci-Pendant, das Richard seit Jahren trug und nur beim Dreh abnahm.   
Ungläubig starrte Lee auf den funkelnden Anhänger und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, was für ein kostbares Erinnerungsstück ihm sein Freund da vermacht hatte.

„Bück dich mal, Großer, dann mach ich sie dir um.“  
Kara nahm ihm die Kette vorsichtig aus der Hand und drapierte sie mit geschickten Fingern um seinen Hals.   
Zögerlich strich er über das Schmuckstück und das ungewohnte Gefühl ließ ihn Richard in diesem Moment nur noch mehr vermissen.  
Verflucht, dieser Kerl war einfach das Beste, was ihm je passiert war!

„Frühstück? Komm, Babe, ich glaube, das ist jetzt genau das, was wir beiden einsamen Seelen nötig haben.“  
Seine Freundin zog ihn schwungvoll durch die Gänge und Lee ließ sie lächelnd gewähren.

 

„Auf jeden Fall hast du mittlerweile den gleichen Futterverschleiß wie dein Freund. Wo steckt ihr das nur hin?“  
Das kleine Bistro in der Nähe des Flughafens bewarb in großen Lettern französisches Frühstück und Kara hatte sich schnurstracks an einen der kleinen Tische am Fenster gesetzt und ihn bestimmend zu sich gewunken.  
Fasziniert schüttelte er nun den Kopf über seine Freundin, während diese sich gerade ihr drittes Croissant in den Mund schob und mit einem großen Schluck Milchkaffee hinunter spülte.   
Grinsend verdrehte sie die Augen und schielte sehnsüchtig auf den Brötchenkorb, der in der Mitte des Tisches stand und noch ein einsames Blätterteighörnchen beherbergte.   
Er legte es ihr auf den Teller und sah ihre Augen aufleuchten.   
Nein, früher war sie definitiv nicht so verfressen gewesen!  
Kara bemerkte seinen belustigten Blick und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Sorry, mein Herz... irgendwie hab ich mir das in der Zeit in Dublin angewöhnt. Aidans Mutter hat uns ganz oft bekocht und auch er ist wirklich ein Ass in der Küche. Wenn ich nicht so einen guten Stoffwechsel hätte würde ich wahrscheinlich schon aussehen wie Bombur.“  
Sie lachte bei der Vorstellung laut auf und leckte sich die letzten Krümel von den Fingern.

Lee schenkte sich aus der bauchigen Kanne vor ihm einen weiteren Kaffee ein und war dankbar über das Koffein, das ihn wach hielt.  
Die Nacht ohne Schlaf hatte ihn geschlaucht... aber sie war jede Minute der jetzt einsetzenden Müdigkeit wert, hatte er sie doch mit Richard verbringen können.  
Der verträumte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht brachte Kara zum Schmunzeln.

„Gott, es ist echt erstaunlich, mit welcher Genauigkeit man deine Gefühle von deinem Gesicht ablesen kann, Lee. Gibt es eigentlich eine Steigerung von „unendlich verliebt“?“  
Er prustete in seinen Kaffee, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst.  
„In meinem ganz persönlichen Wörterbuch steht da „Richard“... und mir ist gerade völlig egal, wie kitschig das klingt.“  
Trotzig schob er die Unterlippe vor und schaute Kara schmollend an. Die nahm seine Hand und strich mit ihren Fingern über die warme Haut.  
„Doofi. Das klingt nicht kitschig oder sonst was... dass ihr Kerle immer solche blöden Kommentare machen müsst, sobald es darum geht, eure Gefühle zu benennen. Herrgott, du liebst ihn... Und wenn du es auf diese Art beschreiben willst, macht das aus dir noch lange keine gefühlsdusselige Kuh.“

Lee schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen und spielte mit dem Schmuckstück an seinem Hals, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Das sehen aber die meisten Menschen leider ganz anders, Krümel. Gerade, wenn es darum geht, dass zwei Männer in einer Beziehung sind, tut sich doch der Großteil damit schwer, deren Gefühlsbekundungen auch nur im Ansatz zu verstehen oder wenigstens zu tolerieren.“

Kara hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und runzelte nun die Stirn.  
„Hast du deshalb immer so ein Problem damit, Richard zu sagen, was du empfindest? Verdammt, an euch ist doch nichts falsch! Ich hab diese Diskussionen ja schon immer furchtbar gefunden, aber das ausgerechnet du dich in eine Schublade pressen lässt, war das letzte, womit ich gerechnet habe. Das du dir damit nur selbst im Weg stehst, weißt du hoffentlich.“  
Ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, bevor er seine Freundin eindringlich anstarrte.  
„Hast du mit meiner Mutter telefoniert? Genau die gleichen Worte durfte ich mir nämlich letzte Woche schon anhören.“

Karas Augen blitzten fröhlich auf und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Charlotte hat ja auch recht und du tätest gut daran, das auch endlich mal zu verinnerlichen.  
Hach, ich liebe deine Mutter einfach! Ich frag mich nur immer wieder, woher du deine komplizierte Art hast... von ihr mit Sicherheit nicht.“

Lee streckte ihr völlig infantil die Zunge raus und bedachte sie mit einem der Blicke, die sie scherzhaft „den Thranduil“ nannte.  
„Manchmal bist du wirklich blöd, Krümel. Glaubst du, ich würde nicht alles dafür geben, wenn mein Liebesleben weniger verzwickt wäre? So sehr ich mich zum Beispiel auf London freue, so wenig Lust habe ich doch, dort seiner Frau über den Weg zu laufen.“  
Allein der Gedanke an Annabell reichte, um ihm eine unangenehme Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter zu jagen.  
Irgendwann würde sie bemerken, dass Richard und er nicht einfach nur Freunde und Kollegen waren... und welche Hölle dann über sie hereinbrechen würde, wagte er sich kaum vorzustellen.

Kara wischte sich mit der Papierserviette den Mund ab und warf sie achtlos zusammengeknüllt auf ihren Teller.  
„Wenn diese garstige, geldgeile Hexe sich euch beiden auch nur annähernd in den Weg stellt oder Theater mit der Kleinen macht, dann ruf mich an und ich bin so schnell bei euch, wie ich kann. Als sie Aidan und mich zusammen am Set gesehen hat, hat sie ihn hinterher tatsächlich gefragt, ob er es nicht lieber mal mit einer echten Frau treiben möchte als mit so einem Kindchen wie mir.“ 

Kara schnaubte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ihr Freund ihr lachend von diesem „Angebot“ erzählt und sie nur unter Aufbringung seiner ganzen Überredungskunst dazu hatte bringen können, Annabell nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Seitdem war sie ihr gewissenhaft aus dem Weg gegangen.  
„Seit Jahren warte ich darauf, ihr endlich die Augen auskratzen zu dürfen...du würdest mir also sogar einen Gefallen tun.“

Lee mußte bei dem Gedanken, wie Kara wildgeworden auf Richards Nochfrau losging, laut auflachen. Allein durch die Vorstellung ging es ihm besser.  
„Danke Krümel. Für alles.“  
Behutsam drückte er ihre Hand und spielte mit dem schmalen Goldreif, den sie immer noch am Finger trug.   
Er hatte seinen Ehering selbst nie abgelegt, war er für ihn doch weniger das Zeichen ihrer gesetzesmäßigen Verbindung... er sah ihn eher als Sinnbild ihrer Freundschaft und konnte im Blick der zierlichen Blondine just in diesem Moment den gleichen Gedanken entziffern.  
„Wir sind schon ein komisches Paar, Mrs. Pace.“  
Sie kicherte.  
„Aber ein verdammt glückliches.“

 

Die Sonne hatte mittlerweile den Kampf gegen die dicke Wolkendecke gewonnen und schien strahlend vom stahlblauen Himmel.  
Einen kurzen Moment erlaubte Lee sich, diesen mit den Augen eines bestimmten, dunkelhaarigen Mannes zu vergleichen, schüttelte dann aber über sich und seine Sentimentalität den Kopf.  
Wenn er jetzt schon anfing, solche Vergleiche zu ziehen, würde er sich in den nächsten Wochen wirklich noch in einen absoluten Weichfrosch verwandeln.  
Er betätigte den elektronischen Fensterheber von Aidans Porsche Cayenne und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen den Geruch der vom Regen gewaschenen Frühsommerluft.   
Ein dumpfes Summen, gefolgt von der Titelmelodie der Simpsons, unterbrach die friedliche Stille.  
„Jeder normale Mensch hat sein Handy auf lautlos gestellt, wenn er pausenlos Whatsapp-Messages erhält, Krümel.“

Kara grinste und lenkte den Wagen ihres Freundes in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo durch den Wellingtoner Berufsverkehr. Das anhaltende Hupen der anderen Fahrer tat sie mit einem uninteressierten Achselzucken ab.  
„Meine Güte, die hohle Nuss da glaubt wohl auch, das Gaspedal wäre nur dazu da, um seinen Fuß darauf auszuruhen. Guck mal nach, Lee, wer da geschrieben hat.“  
Er entsperrte das quietschgrüne Handy und rief die Nachricht auf.  
„Ist von Aidan. Sie sind gut gelandet, Mark hätte fast das Flugzeug vollgekotzt und wenn sie in Matamata sind, meldet er sich wieder. Die schweinischen Sachen darfst du dann aber selbst lesen.“  
„Schweinisch? Das sagt der Richtige! Hat Richard sich noch nicht gemeldet?“

Der schwarze Wagen bog mit quietschenden Reifen in die Southhampton Road ein und entging nur haarscharf einer Kollision mit einem parkenden Toyota.  
Lee schwitzte Blut und Wasser bei Karas Fahrweise und erinnerte sich daran, warum er sie in New York nie hinter das Steuer gelassen hatte.   
Scheinbar war Aidan da vertrauensseliger als er.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht so krampfhaft festhalten müsste, würde ich ja nachsehen. Deine Fahrerlaubnis hast du doch auch nur durch dein Lächeln bekommen.“  
Er angelte nach seiner Jacke, die er vorhin achtlos in den Fußraum geworfen hatte und in deren Innentasche sein Handy steckte.  
Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, während sie die Schranke passierten und in nun angenehmen Schrittempo die Parkplätze ansteuerten.  
„Was beschwerst du dich eigentlich? Wir sind doch heile angekommen. Nicht ein Kratzer im Lack.“  
Lee seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, während er beim Aussteigen endlich das Telefon aus seiner Jackentasche friemelte.   
Er hatte 2 neue Nachrichten.

Sollte Hadlow jemals mit dir in einem Flugzeug sitzen- renn um dein Leben!   
Mir ist von den Würgegeräuschen immer noch schlecht.

Davon mal abgesehen...ich hoffe, dir hat mein Geschenk gefallen?  
Ich vermisse dich, mein Lieblingselbenkönig.

Kara hatte mittlerweile ihre Tasche aus dem Cayenne geholt und ließ die Verriegelung aufpiepen.  
„Na, alles gut im Paradies? Ich muss jetzt kurz den Plan für die kommenden Wochen durchgehen, den Terry mir hier gelassen hat. Immerhin vertrete ich ihn ja, solange er die Jungs quält. Glaub nur nicht, ich lasse euch irgendwelche Schludereien durchgehen.“  
Lee hob den Blick von seinem Iphone und starrte sie entgeistert an.  
„DU bist die Choregraphin, von der er gesprochen hat? Scheiße, Krümel... dann werden die nächsten Wochen ja doch nicht ganz so öde!“

Sie lachte und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm.  
„Blödmann. Christian hat einige heftige Kampfszenen geplant und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Orlando, Evi und du auch die nötige elbische Eleganz verkörpern... ob das so ein Spaziergang für dich wird, wage ich zu bezweifeln.“  
Er grinste sie überheblich an und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken über meine Fitness. Das schaff ich mit Leichtigkeit. Nachher Popcorn und Film? So gegen acht? Ich muss erstmal Schlaf nachholen.“  
Kara umarmte ihn und nickte.  
„Bis später, mein anmutiges Trampeltier.“  
Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, war sie zwischen den parkenden LKWs verschwunden.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach, bevor er sein Handy wieder hervorkramte und auf das Display tippte.

Die Kette werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht ablegen, egal, wer mich darum bittet.   
Du bist echt verrückt, weißt du das?  
Kara wird übrigens meine neue Bewegungstrainerin... ich bin also am Arsch.  
Du fehlst mir, Zwerg.

Richard antwortete prompt.

Höchstens verrückt nach dir.  
Bin ja gespannt, wie geschmeidig du nach den Wochen unter ihrer Fuchtel bist... könnte interessant werden. ;)  
Wann wollt ihr euch eigentlich scheiden lassen?

Lee starrte auf den letzten Satz und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Über eine Scheidung von Kara hatte er bis jetzt überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, deshalb fiel seine Antwort dementsprechend kurz aus.

Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Wieso?

Richard tippte und Lee war gespannt, welcher Grund hinter der doch recht unverblümt gestellten Frage steckte.

Aidan löchert mich im Moment damit. Scheinbar hat er da was vor. Mich würde es allerdings ehrlich gesagt auch interessieren.

Der dunkelhaarige Ire wollte also wirklich Nägel mit Köpfen machen und seinem Krümel die Frage aller Fragen stellen?   
Ein warmes Gefühl der Freude machte sich in Lee breit, wurde aber von einem unbestimmten Kribbeln abgelöst, als er Richards Worte noch einmal las.  
Weshalb sollte dieser Interesse an einer schnellen, offiziellen Trennung haben? Schnell schickte er seine Entgegnung ab und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dass seine Finger plötzlich zitterten.  
Es steckte sicher etwas ganz profanes dahinter.

Kili meint das wirklich ernst? Sag ihm, das Angebot, ihm die Beine zu brechen, steht noch. Aber warum willst du das wissen?

Mit angehaltenem Atem stierte er auf das „..schreibt“, das unter Richards Namen erschien und so unendlich lang da stand , bis die ersehnte Antwort endlich vor ihm aufleuchtete. 

Der Ire ist gerade ganz blass geworden. Wenigstens hält er jetzt die Klappe...  
Aber ihm ist es ernst.... genau wie mir. Ich liebe dich... und wenn ich dich irgendwann frage, möchte ich, dass du frei bist, verstehst du? 

Lee ließ das Handy sinken und ein wirres Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle.  
Er hatte verstanden.


	17. Waitomo

In the middle of the night  
when the angels scream  
I don't wanna live a lie  
that I believe  
time to do or die  
I will never forget  
the moment  
I will never forget  
the moment  
and the story goes on-on-on...  
that's how the story goes  
you and I'll never die  
here, right now  
under the banner of Heaven  
we dream out loud  
and the story goes (on-on-on...)  
( Do or die - 30 seconds to Mars)

 

 

 

„Müssen wir wirklich mit dem Bus fahren? Das sind nochmal sechs Stunden Fahrt...mit dreimaligem Umsteigen! Ernsthaft, Pace, lass uns ein Auto mieten.“  
Kara schaute entgeistert von dem Plan der Busgesellschaft in ihren Händen zu Lee, der sich gedankenverloren umsah.  
Das kleine, gelb getünchte Flughafengebäude vor ihnen leuchtete in der strahlenden Morgensonne und hinter dem Bau in der Ferne konnte Lee das schimmernd blaue Meer erkennen.  
Für die wilde Schönheit Neuseelands, die er sonst so liebte, hatte er heute allerdings kein Auge, suchte er doch gerade nach einer Möglichkeit, wie seine Freundin und er schneller an ihr eigentliches Ziel kämen.

Verdammt, er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass die eigentlich recht kurze Strecke von Tauranga nach Piopio, wo der Hobbitcast ab nächster Woche drehen würde, nur auf so komplizierten Wegen erreichbar war. Eine Direktverbindung, wie er es naiverweise geglaubt hatte, gab es nämlich nicht.Die Aussicht, stundenlang in einem stickigen Überlandbus zu sitzen, war nicht gerade verlockend.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen, Krümel. So sehr ich die Landschaft auch schätze, ich muss nicht ewig hier an irgendeinem Busbahnhof vergammeln, wenn es auch einfacher geht.“  
Kara grinste und schnappte sich ihre Reisetasche, um den Fahrplan darin zu verstauen, während Lee bereits die kleine Filiale der Autovermietung ansteuerte.  
„Gib es zu- du hast nur keine Lust, mit deinem Muskelkater so lange im Bus durchgeschüttelt zu werden! Dabei bist du selbst schuld, weil du dich nicht aufwärmen wolltest... aber neeee, der Herr Elbenkönig weiß es ja besser als seine Trainerin.“  
Lee drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, darauf bedacht, die Bewegung möglichst geschmeidig aussehen zu lassen- ein Unterfangen, welches fiese Schmerzwellen durch seine Oberschenkel jagte, hatte Kara doch recht mit ihrer Vermutung - und schob seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase.  
„Willst du, dass ich Aidan erklären muss, warum ich seine Freundin am Flughafen hab stehen lassen oder hältst du dich jetzt vornehm zurück?“  
Lachend streckte sie ihm den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger entgegen und trabte dann ergeben und leise kichernd hinter ihm her.

 

„Hättest du mich fahren lassen, wären wir längst da.“  
Kara hatte ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und wackelte nun ungeduldig mit den frisch manikürten Füßen auf dem Handschuhfach herum.   
„Wärst du gefahren, würden wir wahrscheinlich seit der Kurve bei Te Awamutu im Graben liegen und auf Hilfe warten.“  
Lee starrte auf das Navigationsgerät, das über dem Autoradio befestigt war und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum.  
Irgendwo hier musste doch das kleine Hotel sein, das PJ anlässlich seines fünfzigsten Geburtstages gemietet hatte.  
„Wie hieß das nochmal? Wa... irgendwas, oder? Ich werde mich mit diesen Namen hier nie anfreunden können.“  
Kara schaute auf ihr Handy.   
„Aidan meint, es heißt Waitomo Lodge...allerdings schrieb er, es wäre direkt in Piopio, Google sagt aber, der Ort heißt wie das Hotel.Ich glaube sogar, da sind wir vor zwanzig Minuten durchgefahren.“

Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Mit jedem Meter, den sie ihren Liebsten näher gekommen waren, hatte sich die Aufregung und Nervosität im Wageninneren gesteigert und mittlerweile war die Luft zum Zerreißen gespannt. Lee grinste sie schief an und wendete den weißen Mercedes, den sie am Flughafen geliehen hatten.  
„Wenn du recht hast, kann dein Herzchen was erleben. Ich hab die Nase echt voll und will nur noch aus diesem Auto raus.“ 

Und zu Richard, fügte Lee in Gedanken hinzu, während sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, welches seit der letzten Nacht in ihm herrschte, wieder verstärkt breit machte.  
Sie waren gerade einmal elf Tage getrennt gewesen, doch hatte sich jeder einzelne von ihnen wie eine ganze Woche angefühlt.   
Trotz der vielen Termine, des Drehs und der Trainingseinheiten mit Kara waren ihm die Tage und vor allem die Nächte unendlich lang, leer und einsam erschienen.  
Den Gedanken, nach den zwei vor ihnen liegenden, gemeinsamen Tagen weitere sechs Wochen voneinander getrennt zu sein, schob er mit einem unwilligen Knurren zur Seite.  
Im Moment zählte nur die Gegenwart und diese würde ihn in ein paar Minuten unglaublich glücklich machen.  
Vorausgesetzt, sie fanden endlich dieses verdammte Hotel!

 

Aidan stand hüpfend und winkend vor der sandigen Auffahrt der Waitomo Lodge und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als Kara fröhlich quietschend und seinen Namen rufend förmlich aus dem Auto stürzte. Die Zeit, ihre Schuhe wieder anzuziehen, hatte sie sich nicht genommen und warf sich nun mit blanken Sohlen in die Arme ihres Freundes.  
„Mo rùn, scheiße hast du mir gefehlt.“  
Die Antwort des jungen Iren ging in den stürmischen Küssen ungehört unter.

Lee schüttelte belustigt den Kopf über die beiden Turteltäubchen und hievte ihre Reisetaschen aus dem Kofferraum. Kara musste, dem Gewicht nach zu urteilen, ihren gesamten Kleiderschrank eingepackt haben. Seine geschundene Muskeln zuckten schmerzhaft zusammen und er rieb sich den pochenden Rücken.   
Einen derart heftigen Muskelkater hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr gehabt!  
Beim nächsten Training würde er sich gewissenhaft an die Anweisungen seiner Freundin halten, soviel war sicher.  
„Na, alter Mann, gib mir lieber das Gepäck bevor wir uns noch nach einem neuen Elbenkönig umsehen müssen.“  
Aidan schlug Lee freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, was diesem ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Turner.“  
Lee erwiderte die Umarmung, in die er nun von dem dunkelhaarigen Lockenkopf gezogen wurde und lachte befreit.  
Das herzliche Verhältnis, das sie über die letzten Monate aufgebaut hatten, verzieh solche flapsigen Sprüche allemal.  
„Jungs, kommt ihr dann oder wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?“  
Kara hatte sich bei den beiden eingehakt und bugsierte sie mit lächelnder Bestimmtheit in Richtung des freundlich wirkenden Eingangsbereichs der Lodge.   
Helles Holz und spiegelndes Glas gaben dem Gebäude seinen ganz eigenen Charme und Lee war erstaunt, in der relativen Abgeschiedenheit der Umgebung solch eine Perle von Unterkunft vorzufinden.  
Hier würde es sich gut aushalten lassen!

 

„Du hast mich noch gar nicht gefragt, Pace.“  
Nachdem sie das Einchecken hinter sich gebracht hatten und Kara mit drei Bechern heißem Kaffee wieder aufgetaucht war, standen sie nun in der Eingangshalle der Lodge, bereit, ihre Zimmer zu beziehen. PJ hatte darauf bestanden, dass Kara und er jeweils ein eigenes bekamen, eine Geste, die Lee trotz aller Liebenswürdigkeit unnötig erschien, würden sie eh nicht wirklich genutzt werden.  
„Was sollte ich dich denn fragen wollen, Turner?“  
Irritiert blickte er den Jüngeren an und nippte an seinem Getränk.  
Aidan verdrehte in gespielter Fassungslosigkeit die Augen und stupste seine Freundin an, die belustigt lächelte.  
„Hab ich die letzten Wochen in irgendeiner Parallellwelt verbracht oder bist du gar nicht Lee Pace? Hallooo, Dublin an Houston! Interessiert dich gar nicht, wo dein Herzblatt steckt?“  
Lee hatte Mühe, sich angesichts der kitschigen Benennung Richards nicht an seinem Kaffee zu verschlucken.   
Herzblatt!   
Der dreiste Ire war heute wohl wirklich auf dem albernen Pfad unterwegs.

„Kara, dein vorlauter Zwerg braucht wohl mal wieder einen gut dosierten Hieb zwischen die Rippen. Richard wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum er nicht hier ist. Wir sind im Gegensatz zu dir erwachsen, Brut des Erebor.“  
Kara kicherte nur noch haltlos vor sich hin, während Aidan sich in einer absolut lächerlichen Macho - Pose vor ihm aufbaute und die imaginären Ärmel hoch schob.  
„Wenn schon, dann Brut der Ered Luin, ehrloser Elb! Und komm mir nicht mit erwachsen, so, wie Onkelchen die letzten Tage ohne dich geguckt hat, wenn er meinte, keiner beobachtet ihn, erinnerte er eher an einen süßen Hundewelpen denn an einen gefährlichen Zwergenkönig.... aber ich kann dich beruhigen, er ist mit Jed und Mark nur im Kaufhaus, irgendeine widerliche Brause besorgen, mit der sie einen von Hadlows Spezialcocktails mixen wollen.“

Aidan zog arrogant die Augenbrauen nach oben, fiel dann aber in das Gegacker seiner Freundin ein und strahlte Lee entschuldigend an.  
„Den Kommentar schenk ich mir jetzt einfach mal, allerdings kannst du froh sein, dass Richard das „Onkelchen“ nicht gehört hat. Ich brauch auf jeden Fall dringend eine Dusche. Mach dich mal nützlich und zeig mir das Zimmer, Turner.“  
Lee schnappte sich seine Tasche und sah den feixenden Iren abwartend an.  
Der salutierte scherzhaft und mit vor Schalk aufblitzenden Augen vor ihm, bevor er Kara an der Taille packte und hinter sich herzog.  
„Wie ihr befehlt, mein Lord. Wenn ihr mir und der holden Maid folgen würdet...“  
Grinsend stiegen die beiden die Treppen nach oben und Lee fluchte darüber, dass es keinen Fahrstuhl gab, der die Folter in seinen Beinen vermeiden würde.  
Geschlagen seufzend betrat er die erste Stufe.

 

Wunderschön.  
Dieses Wort ging Lee, nachdem er frisch geduscht und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschwungen auf den kleinen Holzbalkon getreten war, durch den Kopf.  
Die Aussicht auf die sanften Hügelkuppen in der Ferne und das ringsherum sattgrüne Land hatte etwas seltsam Friedvolles, das ihm ein wohliges Gefühl der Ruhe vermittelte.  
Es war erst früher Nachmittag und die Sonne brannte noch heiß vom Firmament, doch dank der Nähe zur Küste herrschte hier eine leichte Brise, die sich angenehm an die Haut schmiegte.  
Er hätte ewig hier stehen bleiben können, doch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Falls du dir schon wieder irgendwas zum Anziehen leihen willst, vergiss es, Turner, ich...“  
Schwungvoll hatte Lee die Zimmertür aufgerissen und stockte abrupt in seiner Tirade, stand dort doch nicht der junge Ire, sondern...

„Crisp.“  
Lees Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als er in das belustigte Gesicht seines Freundes schaute. Lässig lehnte dieser, bei der herrschenden Hitze nur mit Shorts, Jandals und einem engen Shirt bekleidet, am Türrahmen und zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Nette Begrüßung, Grin. Ich kann auch wieder gehen.“  
Der Jüngere grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, während er Richard am Shirt in das Hotelzimmer zog und die Tür hinter ihnen mit dem Fuß zu kickte.  
„Untersteh dich...“ murmelte er an seinen Lippen, bevor er ihn stürmisch küsste.  
Scheiße, er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie gut sich das anfühlte! Die Sehnsucht, die sich in ihm die letzten Tage angestaut hatte, entlud sich nun mit einer gewaltigen Kraft.  
Ungeduldig rissen seine Hände an dem störenden Stoff, der ihn von der Erkundung der heißen Haut des Älteren abhielt.   
Dieser lachte rau auf.  
„So stürmisch kenn ich dich gar nicht. Aber schön zu sehen, dass du mich auch ein wenig vermisst hast.“  
Lee starrte ihn mit dunkel verhangenen Augen an und konnte das Knistern und die Spannung in Richards Blick erkennen, als er ihn gegen die Wand drückte und ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung das Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
Die Shorts folgten ebenso schnell und ein lustvolles Zittern überkam ihn, als er sah, dass Richard ihn genauso wollte wie er ihn.  
„Dreh dich um.“  
Verdammt, die ganzen letzten Tage hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie er ihr Wiedersehen zelebrieren wollte, wie lange und ausdauernd sie sich lieben würden, doch jetzt, wo Richard sich unter seinen forschenden Fingern bereits stöhnend wand und ihn schier anflehte, ihn zu nehmen, verwarf er diesen Plan.  
Dafür war später noch Zeit.  
Mit einem einzigen Stoß war er tief in ihm, trieb sie in schnellem Rhythmus der Erlösung entgegen, stillte den ersten Hunger, den ihre Trennung entfacht hatte.  
Sie kamen fast gleichzeitig und ihr lautes Stöhnen würde sicherlich dem ein oder anderen durch die geöffnete Balkontür an die Ohren dringen, doch scherte es sie nicht.  
Einzig sie waren in diesem Moment wichtig und der Fall von der Klippe, der kleine Tod, der jetzt wie eine beruhigende Droge durch ihre Adern rauschte und ihre Muskeln erzittern ließ.

Lee vergrub seinen Kopf erschöpft in Richards Nacken und küsste die weiche Haut am Haaransatz, während dieser mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand lehnte. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er seufzte genießerisch.  
„Ich sollte vielleicht öfter ein paar Tage weg sein, wenn unser Wiedersehen dann so ausfällt.“  
Lee biss dem Älteren spielerisch in die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum, während dieser die Augen öffnete und ihn dermaßen liebevoll ansah, daß er schlucken musste.  
Kara hatte recht gehabt – er war wirklich unendlich in diesen wundervollen Typen mit diesen unglaublichen Augen verliebt!  
„Gott, hab ich dich vermisst, Crisp. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie beschissen die nächsten sechs Wochen werden.“  
Richard sah ihn ernst an und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Dann mach es auch nicht. Lass uns lieber die nächsten Stunden genießen. Duschen und dann zu den Jungs?“  
Lee sah seinem nackten Freund hinterher, der zielstrebig das Badezimmer ansteuerte.  
„Gute Idee, aber ich seif dich ein.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich im Türrahmen um und versah seine Stimme mit dem dunklen Timbre des Zwergenkönigs, das in Lee jedes Mal ein erregendes Kribbeln auslöste.  
„Genau das war der Plan... also - worauf wartest du noch?“  
Die Zwergengang würde noch eine Weile auf sie warten müssen.

 

„Wir wollten eigentlich schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben, aber Jed hat behauptet, ihr würdet euch nur vor dem Genuß von Hadlows Höllen-Cocktails drücken. Da ich schon probiert habe, kann ich euch also verstehen... hätte ich nur die selbe Idee gehabt.“  
Graham umarmte die beiden Neuankömmlinge stürmisch und wies dann zwinkernd hinter sich auf den Poolbereich, an dessen Tischen Mark und der Rest der Schauspieler eifrig einem merkwürdig grün aussehenden Getränk zusprachen.  
Richard verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wenn die so weitermachen, sind sie heute Abend alle sternhagelvoll und PJ feiert seinen Geburtstag ohne Zwerge, Zauberer und Hobbits.“  
Lee knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
„Du hast den Elben vergessen. Wenn Orlando und Evi auch nicht hier sein können...ich bin es aber. Allerdings werd ich nen Teufel tun und dieses Gesöff probieren.“  
Sein Freund lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Im Moment, mein werter Herr Elbenkönig, steckt ganz schön viel Zwerg in dir. Vergiss das nicht.“   
Damit drehte er sich lachend um und schlenderte zu den anderen, die ihn lautstark begrüßten.

Lee konnte ihm nur noch fassungslos hinterher starren.  
„Mach den Mund zu, Pace. Und untersteh dich, mir zu sagen, womit er dich gerade schockiert hat. So neugierig bin dann selbst ich nicht.“  
Der ältere Schotte drückte ihm ein kaltes Bier in die Hand und grinste süffisant, als Lee unter seiner Ansprache irritiert zusammenzuckte.

Diese versaute Seite an Richard kannte er bis jetzt nur in ihren Ansätzen und er musste sich eingestehen – sie gefiel ihm unglaublich gut.   
Er selbst stand auf diesen ungehemmten Austausch, die kleinen, frivolen Anspielungen und die sinnliche Grausamkeit, die ihnen die Regeln der Gesellschaft auferlegten... Richard dieses Spiel jetzt aufnehmen zu sehen, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.   
Gott, wären sie jetzt alleine, dann...  
Sein Freund schien seine Gedanken selbst auf die Entfernung erraten zu haben, schenkte er ihm doch, während er sich mit Ian und Martin unterhielt, einen dermaßen hungrigen und fordernden Blick, dass Lee heiß und kalt wurde. Scheiße, wie sehr er ihn doch genau in diesem Augenblick wollte!   
Wie ein Süchtiger von seiner Droge würde es schwer sein, je genug davon bekommen zu können, was sie sich gaben.

Verlegen wischte er sich die schweißnasse Hand am Stoff seiner Shorts ab und wendete sich wieder Graham zu, der ihn forschend musterte.  
„Sorry, McT. Ich war irgendwie gerade woanders. Wo feiert PJ eigentlich? Hier ist es dann ja doch etwas zu klein, oder?“  
Der Dwalin- Darsteller grinste verschlagen, als wollte er etwas bestimmtes sagen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, bevor er erneut ansetzte.  
„Unser geliebter Regisseur hat sich da wohl nicht lumpen lassen und ein ganzes Restaurant hier in der Nähe gemietet. Nennt sich The HUHU und soll laut Dean eins der besten hundert in ganz Neuseeland sein. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben anständig Fleisch auf der Speisekarte stehen.“  
Lee lachte, kannte er doch den Geschmack des Schotten nur zu gut.

„Lass uns erst mal zu den anderen gehen. Ich brenne darauf, eure Geschichten über Hobbingen und das Auenland zu hören. Immerhin kriegen wir in den Studios leider so überhaupt nichts davon mit... ich hab da echt für die falsche Rolle vorgesprochen, wenn man sich die Arbeitsbedingungen mal so anschaut.“

Schmollend schaute er Graham an und gemeinsam gesellten sie sich zu der fröhlich wirkenden Truppe.


	18. The HUHU

Yahoo!  
We're goin' to a celebration  
Yahoo!  
Is it your celebration?

Celebrate good times, come on  
Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times, come on  
Let's celebrate

( Celebration - Kool & The Gang)

 

 

 

Das The HUHU wirkte auf den ersten Blick völlig unscheinbar – ein relativ kleiner Flachbau mit vielen verspiegelten Glasflächen und einem großzügig angelegten Parkplatz, auf dem schon fast alle Parkbuchten belegt waren.  
Lee stieg aus einem der hoteleigenen Wagen aus, die ihn und die anderen Schauspieler zum Restaurant gefahren hatten und ließ den Blick über die Landschaft wandern.  
Weite, grasbewachsene Flächen wechselten sich mit sanften Hügeln und dichter Baumvegetation ab.  
Die perfekte Umgebung, um Tolkiens Trollhöhen auf der Leinwand lebendig werden zu lassen.  
Fast meinte er, in der Ferne Gandalf auf seinem Pferd sitzen zu sehen und schüttelte bei dem Gedanken amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ist das da ein Campingplatz? Irgendwie krieg ich gerade Sehnsucht nach meinem Trailer.“  
Dean schob die dunkel getönte Sonnenbrille ein stückweit auf die Nasenspitze und versuchte, die Hinweisschilder am Ende der Auffahrt zu entziffern.   
Der junge Kiwi hatte ihm, Richard und Adam während der Fahrt erklärt, dass das Restaurant, in welchem sie feiern würden, seinen Namen von den riesigen Käfern hatte, die in der Gegend beheimatet waren und deren Larven in Teilen Neuseelands sogar als Delikatesse galten. Lee hatte sich bei dem Gedanken daran schwer geschüttelt und hoffte inständig, dass es solche kulinarischen Überraschungen heute Abend nicht geben würde.  
Er könnte da wirklich sehr gut drauf verzichten. 

„Irgendwo hier in der Nähe sollen ja auch diese Höhlen mit den leuchtenden Würmern sein, oder?“  
Dean grinste.  
„Käfer. Leuchtende Käfer. Aber du hast recht, die sollen wirklich wunderschön sein, hab ich gehört. Vielleicht lässt uns PJ die Zeit, um eine davon zu besuchen? Immerhin bieten sie hier ja auch Führungen zu den „Herr der Ringe“- Drehplätzen an.“  
Richard zog irritiert die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah seinen Filmneffen mit gespieltem Erstaunen an.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass dir bei den vor uns liegenden Strapazen der Sinn noch nach Sightsseing ist? Ernsthaft, Deano, hast du dir den Drehplan für die nächsten Tage überhaupt schon angesehen? Ich höre meinen Rücken jetzt schon empört aufschreien!“  
Der Rotblonde lachte und imitierte den leidenden Blick des hochgewachsenen Briten.  
„Onkelchen, wir wissen doch, wie gut du unter Schmerzen arbeiten kannst. Philippa hat uns allen das Video vom Vorsprechen gezeigt und ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, wie schwer du mich da beeindruckt hast. Also wird dich so ein bisschen Höhlenkletterei bestimmt nicht umbringen.“  
Lee horchte interessiert auf, kannte er selbst besagtes Video nämlich nicht.

Fragend schaute er zwischen seinem Freund und dem amüsiert dreinblickenden Neuseeländer hin und her.  
„Der Clip würde mich ja auch brennend interessieren, genau wie diese komischen Viecher. Solltet ihr sie vor die Linse kriegen, dann gehen die Bilder bitte direkt an mich.“  
Dean schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken während sein Freund sich stumm mit der Hand den Nacken rieb.  
Lee berührte diese Geste, zeugte sie doch von der Verlegenheit, die den Briten jedes Mal überkam, wenn jemand, den er zu seinen Freunden zählte, sein schauspielerisches Talent lobte.  
Er liebte diesen Kontrast zu dem Selbstbewusstsein, das Richard in anderen Situationen an den Tag legte, zeigte er doch damit mehr von sich selbst, als ihm wahrscheinlich bewusst war.

„Du willst doch nur Aufnahmen von mir, damit du später, wenn ich berühmt bin, alles gewinnbringend an Sammler verticken kannst. So nach dem Motto, dir gehören frühe Werke des großen Künstlers Dean O´Gorman.“  
Lee verdrehte die Augen und schaute zu Richard, der ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte und den verdutzt dreinblickenden Kiwi nun energisch vor sich her schob.  
„Der große Künstler sollte jetzt vielleicht langsam mal seinen Hintern bewegen, sonst packt PJ sein Geschenk ohne uns aus. Lasst uns mal gucken, was die anderen in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder ausgeheckt haben.“  
Lee erwiderte das Zwinkern und trabte ergeben hinter den beiden her.  
„Ich wette, PJ übertrifft sich heute wieder selbst.“

 

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.  
Der Innenraum des HUHU hätte niemals alle geladenen Gäste aufnehmen können, deshalb hatte das Restaurant- Team ein großes Festzelt im hauseigenen Garten aufgestellt, das gut und gerne dreihundert Personen Platz bot.   
Kleine, dezent dekorierte Tische waren um ein großes Buffet angeordnet, das schon auf den ersten Blick einladend lockte und ihm ein leises Grummeln seines Magens einbrachte.  
Er hatte seit dem doch recht kargen Frühstück im Flieger nichts mehr gegessen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war.  
Richard und Dean steuerten zielstrebig einen Platz ziemlich am Rand an und Lee erkannte, dass sich dort bereits der gesamte Cast versammelt hatte. Von dem Geburtstagskind fehlte allerdings noch jede Spur, doch glaubte er, in dem geschäftigen Gewimmel der vielen Anwesenden Frans abenteuerlich hochgesteckten Haarschopf entdeckt zu haben.   
PJ konnte also nicht weit sein.

„Pace, schwing deinen Zuckerarsch hier rüber und versorg deinen besten Freund mit dem neuesten Klatsch! Ich lechze förmlich nach Informationen!“  
Gordon winkte hektisch zu ihm herüber und wies auf einen freien Stuhl neben sich. Lee plumpste auf den angebotenen Platz und zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen.   
Die leidenschaftlichen Stunden mit Richard hatten seinen geschundenen Muskeln nicht eben gut getan.  
Der dunkelhaarige Tänzer umarmte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und musterte ihn dann eindringlich.  
„Hat die kleine Kröte dich so gequält oder liegt der leidende Gesichtsausdruck an gewissen anderen Aktivitäten, Herzchen? Ihr habt dem Hotelpersonal ganz schön rote Ohren verschafft... hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so dermaßen laut sein kannst.“  
Das süffisante Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Lee schlug aufstöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Gordie, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Arschloch bist?“  
Der Angesprochene nippte unbeeindruckt an seinem Bier.  
„Das höre ich ständig. Jetzt aber mal zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen...hab gehört, Aidan will unsere Kröte heiraten? Der Junge hat Mut, das muss man ihm lassen. Habt ihr schon über die Scheidung gesprochen?“  
Lee nickte und sein Blick glitt hinüber zur Bar, an der seine Nochfrau giggelnd am Arm ihres Freundes hing und scheinbar über einen Witz lachte, den Martin gemacht hatte.   
Ein liebevolles Gefühl für die kleine Blondine machte sich in ihm breit und er dankte dem Schicksal mal wieder im Stillen dafür, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht mitsamt ihrer Ehe zerbrochen war.   
Ohne Kara hätte er niemals so glücklich sein können, wie er es im Moment war.

Lächelnd wendete er sich wieder seinem besten Freund zu.  
„Wir wollen im neuen Jahr die Papiere ordnen und dann alles in die Wege leiten. So einvernehmlich wird das mit Sicherheit keine große Sache werden. Trotzdem fühlt es sich verdammt merkwürdig an... bescheuert, oder?“  
Gordon legte den Kopf schief und stupste Lee gegen die Schulter.  
„Bescheuert? Ach, Bullshit, Pace! Nur, weil ihr mittlerweile beide an anderen statt aneinander herum knabbert bedeutet das ja noch lange nicht, dass einem dieser offizielle Schritt leicht fallen muß. Damit kein großes Geheule aufkommt, hab ich mir allerdings überlegt, eine Scheidungsparty für euch zu schmeißen. Glaubst du, dein Lover hat da ein Problem mit? Ich kenne mich mit dem britischen Humor nicht ganz so aus.. nicht, dass er hinterher völlig schockiert von uns ist.“

„Worüber sollte ich schockiert sein?“  
Richard hatte sich vom Zwergentisch losgerissen und war unbemerkt hinter Lee getreten.  
Gordon prostete dem Neuankömmling zu und deutete auf Lee, der seinen Freund erschrocken musterte.   
„Pace und ich haben nur überlegt, ob du mit einer unserer speziellen Parties klar kommst. Nicht, dass du dann Hals über Kopf aus dem Land flüchtest und ich unsere kleine Diva hier wieder monatelang trösten muss.“  
Lee warf dem Tänzer einen warnenden Blick zu, doch schien Richard den nett verpackten Vorwurf bereits verstanden zu haben.   
Offen schaute er ihn an.  
„Gordon, du brauchst dir da keine Gedanken zu machen. Niemand, selbst ich nicht, ist zweimal so dämlich. Und dein Freund hier,“ er legte beide Hände auf Lees Schultern und massierte leicht die verspannte Muskulatur, „wird mich definitiv nicht mehr los. Es hat zu lange gedauert, als das ich mein Glück einfach so wegwerfen würde. Ich liebe die kleine Diva nämlich, weißt du?“  
Lee lief bei diesen Worten ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und er erlaubte sich für einen kurzen Moment, seinen Kopf gegen Richards Bauch zu lehnen; eine Geste, die dem Älteren zeigen sollte, wie viel ihm dessen Worte bedeuteten.  
Gordon räusperte sich lautstark.  
„Unserem Elbenkönig hier hat es scheinbar die Sprache verschlagen, Arm. Aber vielleicht braucht es auch einfach eine Person weniger am Tisch, damit er seine hübsche Schnute endlich aufbekommt. Wollt ihr was trinken?“  
Er erhob sich geschmeidig und zwinkerte Lee aufmunternd zu, bevor er sich an die Bar begab und dort lautstark von Kara und Aidan begrüßt wurde. 

„Dein Freund ist schwer in Ordnung, auch wenn er manchmal ein bisschen dick aufträgt, Grin.   
Aber was meinte er damit, daß du den Mund aufmachen sollst? Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“  
Richard war vor Lees Stuhl in die Hocke gegangen und schaute ihn nun fragend an.  
Lee schluckte befangen, verlor er sich doch bereits wieder in diesen dunkelblauen Augen, die ihm jedes Mal, wenn er sie erblickte, den Verstand raubten.   
Er atmete tief durch.  
„Das gibt es tatsächlich, Crisp. Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich jetzt für einen absoluten Weichfrosch hältst... ich muss es dir endlich sagen... Verdammt, weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich machst? Wie viel du mir bedeutest? Das ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann? Ich liebe dich... und ich hab´eine scheiß Angst, dich zu verlieren. Noch ein Mal würde ich das wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen.“  
Er hatte bei seinen Worten den Blick gesenkt und starrte nun unbewegt auf den Boden, innerlich bebend, welche Reaktion das eben Gesagte in seinem Freund auslösen würde.  
Noch nie war er so offen gewesen... doch bereute er es nicht, war es doch nur die Wahrheit.

Eine Hand umfasste sein Kinn und zwang ihn, den Blick wieder zu heben, direkt in diese unglaublichen Augen, die ihn nun mit einem wahren Gewitter an Emotionen musterten.  
„Das musst du auch nicht, Grin.“  
Ungeachtet der vielen Menschen um sie herum zog Richard den Jüngeren in einen derart intensiven Kuss, das Lee schier der Atem geraubt wurde.  
Gott, hatte je irgendwer solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst?  
„Ich liebe dich, Weichfrosch.“ murmelte Richard an seinen Lippen, bevor er sich von ihm löste und ihn angrinste.  
„Und ich dich, Zwergengesindel.“

Lauter Applaus und Jubelrufe brandeten auf, als das Geburtstagskind mit halbstündiger Verspätung endlich im Zelteingang erschien und sich verlegen durch den wirren Haarschopf fuhr.  
PJ war der Rummel um seine Person auch nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht geheuer und so versuchte er mit abwinkenden Handzeichen die Menge zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Andy Serkis, Second Unit Director und langjähriger Freund, ergriff das bereitliegende Mikrofon und hielt eine flammende Rede, die dem ein oder anderen Anwesenden die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Und als dann noch Ian McKellen mit den Worten „er ist der wahre Zauberer Mittelerdes und ein unglaublich wertvoller und interessanter Mensch, ein echtes Genie“ seinen Beitrag abschloss, gab es niemanden, der nicht zumindest eine Gänsehaut hatte.  
Ein Blick auf die ergriffenen Gesichter an diesem Abend zeigte Lee wieder einmal, wie stark das freundschaftliche Band war, welches Cast und Crew mit ihrem Regisseur verband.   
Mochte er auch noch so ausgefallene Vorschläge oder Wünsche hinsichtlich ihrer Leistung haben - für ihn gingen sie gern an ihre Grenzen und auch darüber hinaus.

Graham und Adam kamen nun, mit einem dicken Paket bewaffnet, auf sie zu und deuteten auf das Geburtstagskind.  
„Aye, unser Anführer sollte dann mal das Geschenk überreichen. Kommt ihr?“  
Richard übernahm das Präsent und begab sich mit den anderen zu ihrem Regisseur.   
Dieser kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus, als er durch den speziell angefertigten Zwergenkalender blätterte und die unmöglichen Posen begutachtete, in die sich Thorin Eichenschilds Gemeinschaft geschmissen hatte.   
Lee und die Umstehenden, die das Glück hatten, einen Blick auf die jeweilige „Miss des Monats“ werfen zu können, mussten sich schon nach kurzer Zeit die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen.   
Die „nackten“ Zwerge sahen, mit vollem Make-Up, aber nur in ihren Fatsuits, in den dargestellten Pinup-Posen aber auch zu scharf aus!  
Richard und Graham stellten zu allem Überfluß auch noch ihr favorisiertes Kalenderblatt nach, was PJ zu dem Kommentar nötigte, man solle vielleicht über eine erweiterte Erwachsenenfassung des Films nachdenken.  
Herr im Himmel, so viel hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gelacht!  
PJ erklärte nach einer geraumen Weile das Buffet für eröffnet und die Menge verteilte sich gemächlich in dem großen Zelt.

„Euch ist schon klar, dass ich die Abzüge gern hätte?“  
Lee gluckste bei dem Gedanken an die eben gesehenen Bilder vor sich hin und grinste die vor ihm stehenden Zwergendarsteller verschlagen an.   
Ein empörtes Kopfschütteln ging durch die Runde und Mark krähte: „Vergiss es, arroganter Elb. Es reicht, wenn du dir einen von uns bereits gefügig gemacht hast. Meinen Arsch bekommst du nicht.“  
Graham brachte den älteren Kiwi mit einem angedeuteten Schlag in die Magengrube zum Schweigen und wischte sich in einer übertriebenen Geste die Hände an der Hose ab.  
Lee zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Als ob ich an deinem Arsch Interesse hätte, Hadlow.“  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hörte das laute Gelächter und die fiesen Sprüche, mit denen die restlichen Schauspieler ihren vorlauten Kollegen bedachten, während er zu seinem Tisch zurück ging.  
„Dem hast du es gezeigt... wie wenig Respekt er doch vor seinem König hat.“  
Richard war ihm gefolgt und ließ sich nun mit Schwung in den Stuhl neben ihn fallen.   
Lee verzog das Gesicht zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske.  
„Es ist nicht das Problem des Waldlandkönigs, wenn ein Zwerg seine Untertanen nicht unter Kontrolle hat... der Teil mit dem „gefügig machen“ hat mir allerdings gefallen.“  
Er lachte über den empörten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich nun auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes zeigte und knuffte ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm.  
„Blödmann. Wollte Gordon uns nicht eigentlich was Alkoholisches besorgen?“  
Wie auf Kommando tauchte der dunkelhaarige Tänzer plötzlich aus der Menge auf, Kara, Aidan und Scott im Schlepptau.  
„Mädels, schwingt die Hufe. Ich hab draußen einen tollen, abgelegenen Pavillon gefunden und dort ein paar Getränke deponiert. Lust, unsere eigene kleine Party zu starten?“  
Angesichts der immensen Lautstärke und der schwülen Luft im Zelt ließen die beiden Angesprochenen sich diesen Vorschlag nicht entgehen.

 

„Gordie, du hast echt ein Auge für das Besondere.“  
Kara hatte es sich auf einem der zierlichen Metallstühle gemütlich gemacht und zündete die dicken Kerzen an, die auf dem schlichten Holztisch standen.  
Der Pavillon stand, versteckt hinter hohen Stauden und Gebüschen, im hinteren Teil des Gartens und bot genug Platz für die kleine Gruppe, die dankbar dafür war, dem Lärm und der Hitze entkommen zu sein.  
Es war zwar immer noch angenehm warm, doch wehte hier draußen eine milde Brise.  
Der Himmel über ihnen war klar und etliche Sterne funkelten dort oben um die Wette.  
„Das ist meine versteckte romantische Ader, Kröte. Außerdem kann ich hier ungestört mit Scott rummachen.“  
Der streckte seinem Freund nur die Zunge heraus und verteilte die diversen Getränke auf dem Tisch.  
„Irgendwie erinnert mich das hier an unsere Küchenparties in New York. Gott, Pace...was haben wir da teilweise für Scheiße gebaut.“  
Kara lachte bei der Erinnerung an die denkwürdigen Abende, die sie mit ihren Freunden und vielen Flaschen Alkohol verbracht hatte, während Richard die beiden interessiert musterte.

„Küchenparties? Scheiße gebaut? Ich bin ganz Ohr!“  
„Ich auch... ich glaube nämlich, jetzt kommen wir zum wirklich spannenden Teil des Abends.“  
Aidan hatte sich in das Gespräch eingeklinkt und nun wurden Kara und Lee von zwei neugierigen Augenpaaren taxiert.   
Die Blondine gnibbelte plötzlich verlegen an dem getrockneten Kerzenwachs, der auf dem Tisch klebte.  
„Ihr werdet das bestimmt völlig albern finden, Jungs. Wir haben nämlich Flaschendrehen gespielt. Kinderkram halt.“  
Aidan schnappte sich einen der Weine, den Scott gerade entkorkt hatte und füllte nachlässig ein paar Gläser. Triumphierend hielt er die nun leere Flasche in die Höhe und grinste breit.  
„Geile Idee. Hab ich ewig nicht mehr gemacht. Jungs, setzt euch hin... und keine Ausreden!“  
Lee und Richard wechselten einen amüsierten Blick.  
„Ähm, Turner...du weißt schon, daß es da ums Küssen geht? Aus uns werden jetzt nicht wie durch Zauberhand irgendwelche drallen Blondinen, das sollte dir klar sein.“  
Der junge Ire schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Meinst du, ich bin blöd, Pace? Klar weiß ich, worum es geht. Sollte ich etwa ein Problem damit haben, nur weil ich der einzige heterosexuelle Kerl hier bin? Das ist ganz schön diskriminierend von euch.“  
Schmollend ließ er sich von seiner Freundin über den Kopf streicheln und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Scott und ich machen auf jeden Fall mit. Die Gelegenheit lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen.“  
Gordon zog seinen Freund auf den Stuhl neben Aidan und setzte sich breit lächelnd dazu.  
„Was meinst du, Grin? Ich hätte da schon Bock drauf... erinnert mich irgendwie an meine Jugend.“  
Richard hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sah den Jüngeren unsicher an, ganz so, als mache er seine endgültige Entscheidung von dessen Antwort abhängig.  
Lee grübelte.  
Sie kannten sich untereinander mittlerweile so gut, dass es eigentlich kein Problem sein sollte, oder?  
Und Kara, Gordon und er hatten dieses Spiel selbst wirklich oft genug veranstaltet.   
Er seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.  
„Okay, aber wenn Turner rum jammert, ist er raus.“

Das Spiel lief nach anfänglicher Befangenheit ziemlich gut an und Lee überlegte, ob es nur an der ausgelassenen Stimmung unter Freunden oder doch auch am recht reichlichen Genuß von Alkohol lag.  
Gerade über Aidan konnte er nur noch staunen. Hatte der Ire am Anfang, wenn er an der Reihe war, noch recht verhalten die Lippen zusammengekniffen und den Kuss über sich ergehen lassen, so überraschte sie alle Gordons erstauntes „das war mit Zunge!“ als dieser sich jetzt von dem Lockenkopf löste.  
Aidan grinste verschlagen und nippte an seinem Glas.  
„Ich bin Schauspieler... was hast du erwartet?“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er die Flasche erneut und bestimmte Kara als neues „Opfer“.  
Der Flaschenhals brauchte mehrere Runden, bevor er direkt vor Richard anhielt.  
Kichernd barg die zierliche Blondine ihren Kopf am Hals ihres Freundes, bevor sie den Briten herausfordernd ansah.  
„So Mister, dann zeig mir mal, warum Lee nicht genug von dir kriegen kann.“  
Sie taumelte etwas, als sie sich erhob und Richard förmlich in ihre Arme riss. Der zog nur belustigt die Augenbrauen nach oben, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.  
Lee sog hörbar die Luft ein, als ihre Lippen die seines Freundes trafen. Er hätte ahnen können, dass Kara es nicht bei einem einfachen Kuss belassen würde, doch das, was sie jetzt beschwipst abzog, machte ihn sprachlos.  
So intensiv küsste sie sonst nur Aidan, so hatte sie ihn liebkost, als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren...  
Richard hatte die Augen aufgerissen und warf ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Verdammt, Kara! Das reicht jetzt!“  
Aidan zog seine Freundin von ihm weg und starrte sie entgeistert an.  
„Was hast du für ein Problem? Das war doch nur Spaß.“  
Kara lallte mittlerweile und ihre Augen hatten einen glasigen Schimmer.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten die junge Dame hier schleunigst ins Bett bringen. Ich organisiere uns mal ein Taxi.“  
Gordon zog Scott am Arm hinter sich her und gemeinsam verschwanden sie in Richtung des HUHUs.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Turner? Tut mir wirklich leid.. sie hat den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen.. ich hätte es wissen müssen.“  
Lee kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf und blickte von seinem Kollegen zu Kara, die an dessen Schulter lehnte und ziemlich blass aussah.  
Aidan schüttelte den Kopf und grinste verlegen.  
„Sie übertreibt halt ganz gern mal... ich hoffe, sie hat damit nicht irgendwas zwischen euch angerichtet?“   
Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken hinüber zu Richard, der am Tisch die leeren Flaschen einsammelte und die Gläser zusammen schob.  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bring sie gut ins Hotel und wasch ihr morgen früh nicht zu doll den Kopf. Es wird ihr mit Sicherheit peinlich genug sein. Kommst du denn damit klar?“  
Der Ire nickte.  
Mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Lee blickte den beiden hinterher, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren.  
„Alles okay?“  
Richard hatte seine Aufräumarbeiten beendet und schlang seine Arme von hinten um seinen Freund. Dieser schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille und Vertrautheit, die sich über diesen Moment legte.  
Verdammt, für einen kurzen Augenblick war er furchtbar eifersüchtig auf seine beste Freundin gewesen!  
Die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben in einer derart intimen Situation zu sehen hatte ihn ziemlich verwirrt und ihn erschreckte die Intensität, mit der ihn der Stich ins Herz getroffen hatte.  
Ein weiteres Mal wollte er dieses Gefühl nicht erleben müssen.  
Er seufzte.  
„Findest du sie attraktiv? Ich meine... hat es dir gefallen?“  
Er merkte, wie Richard sich hinter ihm versteifte.  
„Kara? Sie ist hübsch, natürlich... aber gefallen? Nein, nicht wirklich. Dafür sind die Küsse einer anderen Person viel zu präsent in meiner Erinnerung.“  
Seine Lippen berührten Lees Nacken und dieser stöhnte leise auf, bevor er sich zu Richard umdrehte.  
„Na, dann wollen wir da doch noch ein paar neue Erinnerungen hinzufügen.“  
Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zog er den Älteren in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	19. Misstöne

Frozen, my heart is cold without you.  
Broken, I fall apart without you.  
Build it up to break it apart,  
I pushed you out,  
I pushed too far  
And now I'm searching in the dark

Take me out of the cold.

( Out of the cold – Bruton Music )

 

 

 

 

„Falls du hier bist, um mich anzuschreien oder mir irgendwelche anderen Vorwürfe zu machen... davon hatte ich heute schon genug.“  
Kara hielt sich den schweren Kopf,nippte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vorsichtig an ihrem Kaffee und ließ den Blick durch den Speisesaal wandern.   
Von Aidan fehlte jede Spur und auch der Rest des Casts schien noch in wohlverdientem Schlaf zu weilen. Lee zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich rittlings darauf und schaute seine beste Freundin prüfend an.  
„Das Turner deinen Auftritt gestern Abend nicht unbedingt beklatschen würde, hätte dir klar sein dürfen, Krümel. Verdammt, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? So viel hattest du doch gar nicht getrunken.“  
Die zierliche Blondine schniefte geräuschvoll und zog die Schultern hoch.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es furchtbar bereue. Irgendetwas hat in dem Moment, als ich Richard küsste, in mir ausgesetzt. Nenn es Torschlusspanik oder so... Es tut mir unglaublich leid.“  
Mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen musterte sie ihn und bat ihn stumm um Verzeihung.

Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Dieser Kuss verwirrte ihn mehr, als er sich zunächst hatte eingestehen wollen. Mitten in der Nacht, lange, nachdem Richard eingeschlafen war, hatte er auf dem Balkon gestanden und versucht, das Bild und den damit verbundenen Schmerz aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.   
Er kannte Kara lange genug um zu wissen, dass diese Berührung eine Spur zu intensiv, einen Hauch zu vertraut gewesen war, um noch als reine Alkohollaune zu gelten.   
Und genau dieses Wissen hatte Lee den Schlaf geraubt und ließ ihn jetzt hart schlucken.  
„Versprich mir, dass so etwas nicht mehr passiert, okay?“  
Kara wandte den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf den dampfenden Inhalt ihrer Kaffeetasse.  
Sie verbarg etwas vor ihm und er wusste, egal, was es auch war, es würde ihm absolut nicht gefallen.  
Er streichelte sie sanft an der Schulter; eine Berührung, die sie zusammen zucken ließ.  
Als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn ansah, erkannte er Tränen in ihren Augen.  
„Krümel? Versprichst du es mir?“  
Trotzig wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihres weiten Pullovers über das Gesicht, bevor sie ihn direkt fixierte.  
„Ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde Richard nicht mehr anfassen.“  
Lee zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich.   
Warum nur wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihre Worte nicht ganz ehrlich meinte?  
Er seufzte auf, versuchte, sich auf das eben Gesagte zu verlassen...doch die ungute Vorahnung blieb und ließ sich nicht abschütteln.  
Zum ersten Mal hatte er Probleme damit, ihr vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen...und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn bis ins Mark.  
Ruckartig löste er sich von ihr und lächelte sie schief an.  
„Ich werde mal schauen, ob Richard schon wach ist. Wir sehen uns dann später.“  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hotelzimmer.

 

Richard war mittlerweile aufgestanden und lief, mit seiner Zahnbürste bewaffnet, im Zimmer auf und ab. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als Lee zur Tür hereinkam, doch beim Anblick der sorgenvollen Miene, die sein Freund zur Schau trug, zog er fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen warf Lee sich auf das Bett und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen.  
Tausend Fragen stürmten auf ihn ein, doch war er sich bei keiner einzigen sicher, die Antwort hören zu wollen.  
Hatte Kara sich in Richard verliebt?  
Was meinte sie damit, es wäre vielleicht Torschlusspanik gewesen?  
Oder – die Frage, die ihn am meisten quälte- hatten die beiden bereits ihren Spaß miteinander gehabt?  
Er hörte Wasser im Badezimmer rauschen und einen kurzen Augenblick später bewegte sich die Matratze neben ihm und Richards Hand legte sich behutsam auf seine Schulter.  
„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist, Grin? Du sahst eben aus, als hättest du etwas wichtiges verloren.“  
Lee hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, passten die Worte seines Freundes doch wie die berühmte Faust aufs Auge.  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte in die liebevollen Augen des Älteren.  
Verdammt, warum schaute er ihn nur auf diese Weise an?  
„Kara hat sich eben bei mir entschuldigt, aber irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mir etwas verschweigt.“  
Er mußte es loswerden, mußte den Gedanken aussprechen, der ihn schier wahnsinnig machte.  
Er umklammerte das Kopfkissen und atmete tief ein.  
„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen, Crisp?“

Der aufmerksame Blick des Angesprochenen verdunkelte sich und ein ungläubiger Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Wie bitte? Hast du mich gerade ernsthaft gefragt, ob ich...? Wie zur Hölle kommst du denn jetzt auf die Idee?“  
Richard starrte ihn völlig verdutzt und mit ehrlichem Entsetzen an.   
Lee stemmte sich von der Matratze hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
In ihm tobte mittlerweile ein wahrer Sturm aus Emotionen und er brannte darauf, ein Ventil zu finden, bevor er überkochte.  
Ein hämmernder Schmerz pochte in seinen Schläfen und seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Verdammt, weil ich Augen im Kopf habe! Ich kenne Kara... und so, wie sie dich gestern geküsst hat... das war einfach zu vertraut, zu...“   
Richard war mittlerweile aufgesprungen und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.   
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich von diesem Überfall genauso überrascht war wie du? Verdammt Grin, wenn du mich absägen willst, weil dir das mit uns doch alles zu schnell geht, dann hast du einen absolut miesen Zeitpunkt dafür gewählt...und eine scheiß Ausrede! Aber passt ja super zusammen... wozu hast du mir dann gestern Abend noch diese Lügen erzählt? Warum die Nacht mit mir verbracht?“  
Lügen? Dachte Richard wirklich, dass er seine ihm gestern offen gestandenen Gefühle nicht ernst meinte? Glaubte er wirklich, er wolle ihre Beziehung beenden?  
Oder benutzte er diese harten Worte nur, um von sich und Kara abzulenken und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen?  
Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt und Lee funkelte den Älteren wütend an.  
Logik und Zurückhaltung waren ihm jetzt egal; er wollte verletzen, wollte unfair sein, wollte, dass Richard sich genauso schlecht fühlte wie er selbst.  
„Erzähl du mir nichts von Lügen. Wer sagt denn, dass ihr beiden das nicht alles hübsch geplant habt? Wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch über mich kaputt gelacht, während ihr gevögelt habt! Hätte ich dich doch damals in dem Club einfach stehen gelassen...“

Lee schlug ob der unbedachten Worte die Hand vor den Mund. Richard zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn getreten und ein unbestimmter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Leise schlugen die Worte aus seinem Mund an Lees Ohr.  
„Kara hat mir etwas anvertraut, das ihr sehr wichtig ist und über das ich mit niemandem reden soll. Und ich halte meine Versprechen normalerweise. Das du mir deswegen gleich eine Affäre mit ihr unterstellst...wow...das ist hart.  
Es war mir noch mit niemandem so ernst wie mit dir, Grin. Aber scheinbar vertraust du mir nicht. Und ohne Vertrauen hat das ganze keinen Sinn zwischen uns, so scheiße weh mir das auch gerade tut. Ich liebe dich, aber... ach fuck!“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte der Dunkelhaarige an Lee vorbei aus dem Hotelzimmer.  
„Crisp, warte...“  
Lee zitterte am ganzen Körper.   
Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin mit einem Mal verschwunden war, begriff er, welchen riesigen Fehler er begangen hatte, als er so unkontrolliert zum Tiefschlag ausholte.  
Verdammt, er liebte diesen Mann doch!  
Warum nur hatte er ihn jetzt so dermaßen verletzt?  
Aidan steckte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
„Lass ihn erstmal runterkommen, Pace. Wir beide sind ziemliche Idioten, du und ich.“  
Der junge Schauspieler zog Lee mit einem mitleidigen Blick am Arm auf den Balkon und schubste ihn halb in den bequemen Sessel, bevor er sich selbst setzte.  
Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bevor Aidan die Stille durchbrach.  
„Hat er es dir gesagt?“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf, wusste er doch nicht, auf was der Jüngere abzielte. Innerlich wappnete er sich allerdings vor dem Schmerz, den die nächsten Worte in ihm auslösen könnten. Immerhin würde er jetzt erfahren, welches Geheimnis Richard und Kara verband.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du ihm genau den gleichen Mist an den Kopf geworfen wie ich Kara. Nach gestern Abend habe ich wirklich geglaubt, die beiden hatten etwas miteinander. Dabei hat sie in letzter Zeit nur so viel mit ihm telefoniert, weil er auf dem Gebiet bereits Erfahrung hat.“  
Lee schaute sein Gegenüber irritiert an.  
Kara und Richard hatten telefoniert?  
Und von welcher Erfahrung sprach er da bloß?  
„Hättest du die Güte, nicht in Rätseln zu sprechen, Turner? Diese ganze Geschichte hier macht mich langsam wirklich krank und ich fühle mich, als hätte ich gerade den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht.“  
Aidans Blick flog über die malerische Landschaft, die von der Morgensonne in ein unwirkliches, goldenes Licht getaucht wurde.  
„Dein Freund hat nicht mit meiner Freundin geschlafen. Und sie hat gestern auch nicht wirklich viel getrunken... ihre Medikamente haben sie so durchdrehen lassen... die, und die Angst, mir zu sagen, was sie selbst seit ein paar Tagen weiß... sie meinte, diese Aktion sollte ihr wohl unbewusst vor Augen führen, worauf sie demnächst verzichten müsse, was sie nicht mehr machen dürfe... manchmal ist sie wirklich ganz schön konservativ...“   
Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei dem Gedanken an Karas widersprüchliches Wesen.   
„Sie muss jetzt wirklich besser auf sich achten, wo sie doch, wo ich doch...“  
Seine Worte brachen und er fuhr sich verräterisch mit der Hand über die Augen.   
Lee, alarmiert durch diese Geste, fasste Aidan am Arm und starrte ihn an.  
„Verdammt, was ist mit ihr los? Ist sie krank?“  
Die Augen des Iren schimmerten feucht, als er den Älteren jetzt direkt ansah.  
„Sie ist nicht krank, Pace. Kara ist schwanger.“

 

Schwanger.  
Lee brauchte einen Moment, um die Bedeutung des Wortes zu realisieren, doch dann starrte er Aidan mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Freude an.  
Verdammt, Kara und der dunkle Lockenkopf hier vor ihm würden tatsächlich Eltern werden!  
Mit dieser Tatsache kam ihm schlagartig die Erkenntnis, wie unglaublich dämlich er sich Richard und der kleinen Blondine gegenüber benommen hatte.  
Scheiße, er musste unbedingt mit seinem Freund reden, bevor es zu spät war!  
„Gott Turner! Wir sind wirklich absolute Idioten! Du wirst Vater... wow... das ist echt mal eine Neuigkeit!“  
Aidan schluckte und lächelte ihn schief an.  
„Ich bin noch völlig überfahren davon. Wir haben mal darüber geredet, aber... irgendwie geht mir das gerade etwas zu schnell, verstehst du? Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich dazu schon bereit bin.“  
Lee seufzte und blickte den Jüngeren ernst an.  
„So, wie ich die Situation jetzt beurteilen kann, habt ihr beide Panik davor. Kara hätte niemals mit Richard darüber geredet, wenn sie nicht Angst vor deiner Reaktion gehabt hätte, das wird mir jetzt klar. Von allen hier kennen Dean und er dich nun mal am besten... und unser Kiwi kann bei dem Thema noch nicht mitreden.“  
Aidan umklammerte die Lehne des Stuhls und wippte gedankenverloren mit den Füßen.   
„Ich will Kinder, Pace. Und ich habe, so albern das auch klingt, vom ersten Moment an gewusst, dass ich sie mit Kara will. Ich sollte mit ihr reden. Dringend.“  
Er sprang auf und vergrub unsicher die Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Kommst du mit runter? Ich glaube, wir haben da beide jetzt einiges wieder gutzumachen.“  
Lee nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Erinnerung an Richards resignierten Blick, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte, bevor er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war. Hier war mehr als nur eine Entschuldigung fällig, so viel war sicher. Aber zu allererst musste er ihn finden... und Richard auch bereit sein, ihm zuzuhören.  
„Lasst euch Zeit, Aidan. Und richte Kara bitte aus, dass der größte Idiot unter der Sonne nachher noch mit ihr reden möchte.“  
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hotelzimmer.

 

Richard war nicht im Speisesaal und auch nicht in der Eingangshalle des Hotels. Lee blickte sich suchend um und verfluchte zum wiederholten Male seine Idiotie, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Scheiße Prinzessin, diesmal hast du aber richtig Mist gebaut!“  
Gordon musterte seinen besten Freund eindringlich und mit ungewohnt ernstem Blick.  
Lee seufzte.  
„Mist klingt in meinen Ohren noch furchtbar untertrieben. Hast du mit ihm geredet?“  
Der dunkelhaarige Tänzer nickte und sein Blick nahm ein verständnisvolles Funkeln an.  
„Er kam vorhin zu Scott und mir ins Zimmer gestürmt und hat mir erzählt, was du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast.   
Lee, ernsthaft, ich bin ja kein Typ für solch verklärtes Geseier, aber ich hab erst ein einziges Mal so viel Schmerz im Gesicht eines Menschen gesehen... und das war der Tag, an dem du im Krankenhaus mein Shirt ruiniert hast. Bring das zwischen euch ganz schnell wieder in Ordnung... ich hab´keinen Bock drauf, das die Ärzte beim nächsten Mal nichts mehr für dich tun können.“  
Lee atmete lautstark ein.  
Gordon war also auch der Meinung, das seine unbedachten Worte dafür gesorgt haben könnten, das alles, was er je gewollt hatte, mit einem Wimpernschlag vor dem Zerbrechen stand? Plötzlich wurde ihm furchtbar schlecht und das Zittern kehrte in seine Muskeln zurück.  
„Weißt du, wo er ist?“  
Der Ältere deutete in Richtung des Poolbereichs und wandte sich dann erneut an seinen Freund.  
„Viel Glück. Und sollte Richard so dämlich sein und dich zurücknehmen... Gnade dir Gott, je wieder an ihm zu zweifeln, Pace.“

Lee schluckte hart und versuchte die Aufregung zu unterdrücken, die sich bei jedem Schritt steigerte und sein Herz hart gegen die Rippen schlagen ließ.  
Leise schob er die Glastür zur Seite, die den Außenbereich von der Lobby abtrennte.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Bewusstsein.  
Richard stand allein vor dem großen Becken und starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf das blauschimmernde Wasser.   
Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände hatte er auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, ganz so, als müsste er sich zwingen, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das Zittern seiner Arme zeugte allerdings davon, dass er kurz davor war, es zu tun.  
„Crisp?“  
Richard zuckte bei der Nennung des Kosenamens zusammen und straffte die Schultern.  
„Was willst du noch, Lee? Hast du nicht alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss? Lass mich in Ruhe.“  
Reine Resignation lag in der rauen, vertrauten Stimme und Lee erschreckte die Härte, mit der diese die Worte gesprochen hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Crisp. Verdammt... es tut mir so unglaublich leid.“  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und musterte ihn mit einem traurigen Blick.  
„Was tut dir leid? Der haltlose Mist, den du mir eben da oben an den Kopf geworfen hast oder doch die Tatsache, dass wir uns je über den Weg gelaufen sind? Scheiße, Pace... ich dachte, das zwischen uns beiden ist echt!“

Lee überwand schnellen Schrittes die letzten paar Meter zwischen ihnen und fasste seinen Freund bei den Schultern.  
Dieser versteifte sich, machte sich zu Lees Erstaunen aber nicht los.  
Misstrauisch schaute er ihn an und Lee wusste, dass seine kommenden Worte alles entscheiden würden.  
Offen blickte er Richard in die dunkelblauen Augen und ignorierte das beängstigende Gefühl, das ihm versuchte, die Kehle zuzuschnüren.  
„Es ist echt, Crisp... bei Gott, so real hat sich noch nie etwas für mich angefühlt! Dir etwas mit Kara zu unterstellen war unglaublich dämlich... ich war in dem Moment so verdammt eifersüchtig, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Scheiße, allein die Vorstellung, dich an jemand anderen zu verlieren macht mir panische Angst!“  
Richard schluckte und blickte angestrengt zu Boden, wich dem Augenkontakt aus.  
Lee merkte, wie die Angst in ihm empor kroch.  
„Willst du mir jetzt jedes Mal so eine Szene machen, wenn ich einer Frau zu nahe komme? Du weißt, in unserem Job passiert das des Öfteren. Lee, wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann hat das Ganze keinen Sinn zwischen uns. Es würde uns über kurz oder lang beide kaputt machen.“  
Richard hob den Kopf und verschränkte unter Lees Händen leicht die Arme.   
Abwartend sah er ihn an, doch konnte der Jüngere die Unsicherheit spüren, die ihn umgab.  
Und innerlich gab Lee ihm ja auch recht – eine Beziehung ohne dieses Gerüst war zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Doch wie sollte er ihm klar machen, dass er selbst keine Lust auf dieses verdammte Theater hatte?  
Er wollte doch auch einfach nur glücklich sein!

In einer verzweifelten Geste rieb er sich die Augen und blickte seinen Freund flehend an.  
„Ich will aber, das es Sinn macht. Ich liebe dich, Crisp... wenn das jetzt alles wegen meiner Blödheit vorbei ist, dann...“  
Richards Hand schob sich vor sein Gesicht und ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Halt die Klappe, Grin und sei froh, dass du so loyale Freunde hast. Gordon hat mir von der Geschichte im Krankenhaus erzählt. Glaubst du, ich will dich auf diese Weise verlieren? Oder überhaupt? Das du damals so gelitten hast, werde ich mir jetzt ewig vorwerfen können... du siehst, wir schleppen beide unsere Dämonen mit uns herum.. Verdammt, ich liebe dich... aber versprich mir, meine Gefühle für dich nie wieder in Frage zu stellen!“  
Lee keuchte überrascht auf und starrte Richard an, unfähig, das eben Gehörte zu begreifen.  
Gordon hatte nicht ernsthaft...?  
Mist, das klang ja fast so, als wäre er mit der rührseligen Geschichte bei seinem Freund hausieren gegangen!  
Wenn Richard jetzt nur aus Mitleid bei ihm blieb, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Der Ältere schien zu spüren, was in Lee vorging, zog er doch missbilligend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Doch gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, wurde er von einem schrillen Pfiff aus einem der oberen Fenster unterbrochen.  
„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber könntet ihr euch jetzt bitte endlich küssen? Jed und die Jungs wollen in die City und da wäre ich gern mit von der Partie.“  
Mark grinste breit und zeigte auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.  
Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Lees Gesicht und er schaute fragend zu Richard, der ebenfalls belustigt schmunzelte.  
„Hadlow, du bist ´ne echte Landplage!“ rief dieser nun zu seinem Kollegen hoch, bevor er die Stimme senkte und den Jüngeren ernst fixierte.  
„Trotzdem gebe ich ihm recht. Das hier dauert schon viel zu lange. Können wir diesen Mist nicht einfach vergessen?“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur, wenn du dir nicht vorwirfst, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Das war mein eigener Fehler und ich will nicht, dass du ihn zu deinem machst.“  
Richard zog ihn am Kragen seines Shirts zu sich heran und Lee spürte den warmen Atem seines Freundes auf den Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich, du verdammter Sturkopf.“  
Marks begeistertes Johlen untermalte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihre Versöhnung besiegelte.  
Verrückter Spinner, dachte sich Lee im Stillen, bevor er sich ganz Richards Berührung hingab.


	20. Blinded by passion

Zwischen uns die Welten  
Ich werf' sie aus der Bahn  
Zwischen uns die Wüste  
Ich werde sie durchfahren  
Zwischen uns die Zweifel  
Ich räum' sie alle aus  
Zwischen uns die Wände  
Ich hab' 'ne harte Faust

Ich renn' für dich  
Ich verbrenn' für dich  
Ich geh' keinem Ärger aus dem Weg  
Da ist noch mehr zwischen uns  
Ich will, dass dein Herz nur noch für mich schlägt  
( Zwischen uns – Eisbrecher )

 

 

 

Er sieht wirklich jünger aus, wenn er schläft.  
Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die vom Schlaf verwuschelten Haare und betrachtete seinen friedlich träumenden Freund mit einem langen, zärtlichen Blick.  
Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen durch die nur halb zugezogenen Fenster und malte schimmernd Muster an die Wände und auf ihre Körper.  
Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und fühlte die leichte Wärme auf seiner Haut.  
Ihr letzter gemeinsamer Morgen war angebrochen, die letzten Stunden lagen vor ihnen, bevor sie sich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden.  
Lee seufzte und es klang unglaublich laut und resigniert in der angenehmen Stille.  
Richard räkelte sich unwillig und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen.  
„Wie spät ist es?“  
Undeutlich erklang die Stimme aus den Tiefen der Daunen hervor.  
Lee schmunzelte, war doch sonst eigentlich eher er der Morgenmuffel und angelte auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Armbanduhr.  
„Noch nicht ganz 07:00.“  
Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen war die Antwort und der Ältere zog ihn grummelnd in seine Arme.  
„Zu früh.“  
Lee schmiegte sich an die warme Haut seines Freundes, der ihn nun umklammerte wie ein viel zu großes Kuscheltier.  
In diesem halbwachen Zustand war Richard interessanterweise um einiges anhänglicher als er – ein Zustand, der durchaus seine Vorteile hatte.

Neckend strich er ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den trainierten Oberarm und lächelte, als sich die müde wirkenden Augen des Dunkelhaarigen öffneten.  
„Guten Morgen, du Schnarchnase.“  
Er küsste ihn leicht und bemerkte das Stirnrunzeln, das sich ob des Kosenamens auf Richards Gesicht zeigte.  
„Schnarchnase? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige bist, der selbst nach acht Stunden Schlaf morgens eher einem Zombie als einem Menschen gleicht?“  
Lee grinste.  
„Dieser Zombie hier ist auch nur so früh wach, weil er Hunger hat. Auf dich.“  
Mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte er sich aus Richards Armen gelöst und sich über ihn gebeugt.  
Dieser sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll und aus halbgeschlossenen Augen mit diesem einen, ganz bestimmten Blick an, der ihm jedes Mal schier den Atem raubte und ihn an Dinge denken ließ, die alles andere als jugendfrei waren.  
„Dann sollte man dem Zombie wohl besser keine Scherereien machen...“  
Richards Hand legte sich bestimmend in Lees Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen.

Fordern öffnete er seinen Mund, biss ihm spielerisch in das zarte Fleisch, während er seine Hände über den Körper des Jüngeren gleiten ließ.  
„Dafür, dass du mein Opfer bist, gibst du dich aber ganz schön zügellos, Crisp.“ murmelte Lee an den Lippen seines Freundes, während er mit den Fingern durch das kurze, dunkle Haar fuhr und heftig daran zog.  
Der erregende Schmerz ließ Richard aufkeuchen und er bog den Kopf in den Kissen zurück.  
„Nenn es Stockholm – Syndrom, Grin. Ich kann dir halt einfach nicht widerstehen.“   
Seine Stimme klang rau vor Lust und ein ersticktes Stöhnen löste sich von seinen Lippen, als Lee mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft über seinen Körper ging.  
Es waren keine sanften Berührungen, die ihn da reizten, sondern feste, gezielte Erkundungen, die dunkle Male auf seiner Haut hinterließen; Flecken, die mit Sicherheit ein paar Tage lang sichtbar waren.  
Lee liebte es, wenn man sehen und nachspüren konnte, was sie sich gegenseitig gegeben hatten.  
Langsam senkte der Jüngere nun seinen Kopf über Richards sonnengebräuntem Bauch und vergrub die Zähne in dem empfindlichen Fleisch.  
Himmel, diese Folter würde er nicht lange überstehen!

„Grin, du machst mich wahnsinnig!“  
Er wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch Lee hielt ihn unnachgiebig an den Hüften umklammert und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sich sein Mund jetzt der weichen Haut seines Oberschenkels zuwandte.  
Der Schmerz jagte pulsierende Blitze direkt zu seiner Körpermitte und machte ihm das Denken schwer. Er wollte Lee, wollte ihn hier und jetzt auf der Stelle in sich spüren, erlöst werden von der zerreißenden Hitze, die ihn von innen überrollte und ihn langsam zerfraß, doch sein Freund tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht.  
Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen sah er ihn an, während seine Fingernägel über die brennenden Wunden fuhren.  
„Willst du mich, Crisp? Willst du, dass ich dich ficke? Das ich dir jedes bisschen Geilheit aus deinem Körper treibe? Dann bitte mich darum.“

Gott, wie sehr er dieses Spiel liebte!   
Lee reizte ihn, trieb ihn jedes Mal an seine Grenzen und trug ihn noch darüber hinaus, machte Dinge mit ihm, von denen er niemals gedacht hätte, daran Gefallen zu finden.  
So wie bei ihm hatte er sich noch niemals gehen lassen.  
Die unbarmherzigen Finger schlossen sich um seine Erregung, fuhren in einer quälenden Langsamkeit über seine Haut und drückten zu.  
„Verdammt, Grin... ja, ich will, dass du mich fickst, ich will dich zur Hölle nochmal in mir spüren.. und zwar jetzt!“  
Richard hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und funkelte den Jüngeren mit dunkel verhangenen Augen an.  
Dieser leckte sich mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln über die Lippen und rutschte von hinten zwischen seine Schenkel.  
„Gott, ich liebe es, wie du das sagst. Mach´s nochmal.“  
Richard schloss stöhnend die Augen und drängte sich ihm entgegen.  
„Ich will, dass du mich verdammt nochmal fickst!“

Mit einem leisen Auflachen schob sich Lee langsam in ihn, umschloss seinen Hals mit einer Hand und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Sacht bewegte er seine Hüfte, trieb sein quälendes Spiel mit dem Älteren.  
Richard knurrte ungeduldig und krallte sich nun selbst hart und fordernd in den Oberschenkel seines Freundes.  
Das hier war ihm zu sanft, zu langsam.  
Mehr, er brauchte einfach mehr!  
Lee verstand die Aufforderung und kam ihr nur zu gerne nach.  
Er selbst hatte mittlerweile sämtliche Beherrschung verloren und stieß immer härter und verlangender zu.  
„Verdammt, Crisp!“  
Er trieb ihn weiter und weiter, ließ die Welt um sie herum schier explodieren.  
Richard schrie seinen Namen, als er über die Klippe sprang und ihn mitriss.

Keuchend und nach Atem ringend lösten sie sich nach einer Weile voneinander.  
Lee vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals seines Freundes und fuhr mit der Hand die leuchtend roten Striemen auf dessen Brust nach, die seine Finger dort hinterlassen hatten.  
„Scheiße, ich glaube, da hab ich ein wenig die Kontrolle verloren.“  
Mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln musterte er seinen Freund und versank in den nun belustigt aufblitzenden Augen.  
„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, Grin. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag den Schmerz.“  
Lee zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Gott, Crisp... wie machst du das eigentlich, dass ich dir jeden Tag noch ein kleines bisschen mehr verfalle?“  
Richard zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Naturtalent, würde ich sagen.“  
Mit einem empörten Auflachen warf sich der Jüngere auf ihn und sie küssten sich innig.  
„Ich liebe dich, du verrückter Masochist.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige grinste spitzbübisch.  
„Und ich liebe dich, mein bissiger Zombie.“

 

Viel zu schnell verstrichen die Stunden an diesem Tag und als Lee das nächste Mal bewusst auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits früher Nachmittag.   
Wenn Kara und er ihren Flieger zurück nach Wellington rechtzeitig erreichen wollten, mussten sie spätestens in einer halben Stunde aufbrechen.  
Resigniert starrte er auf seine bereits gepackte Tasche und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Richard stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
„Ich tausche einfach mit Graham die Rollen. Dann kann ich bei dir sein und er beschwert sich nicht ständig darüber, das PJ euch so viel durch die Gegend rennen lassen will.“  
Sein Freund kicherte .  
„Klasse Vorstellung. Der Schotte als stolzer Elbenkönig mit wallendem Blondhaar und in fließenden Roben... zu geil. Aber irgendwie kann ich mir dich nur schwer mit tätowierter Glatze und langem Bart vorstellen.“  
Lee warf sich mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen rücklings auf das zerwühlte Bett und fixierte Richard mit traurigem Blick.

„Weißt du, dass es mir jetzt noch schwerer fällt, wieder zu gehen? Nach der Geschichte mit Kara hab ich das Gefühl, ohne dich nicht mehr richtig funktionieren zu können.“  
Der Angesprochene stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und setzte sich neben ihn, eine Hand leicht auf seinem Oberschenkel abstützend.  
„Wir kriegen das hin. Vertrau mir, so, wie ich dir vertraue. Lee, ich liebe dich und ich werd nen Teufel tun, um das kaputt zu machen. Und sechs Wochen sind keine Ewigkeit... immerhin hast du mich danach fast zwei Monate täglich am Hals.“  
Der Jüngere setzte sich wieder auf und legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Freundes.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du deine ganzen Termine so gelegt hast, dass wir trotzdem zusammen sein können. Du bist schon etwas ganz besonderes und ich bereue absolut nicht, dich getroffen zu haben.“  
Richard lehnte sich gegen ihn und strich ihm sacht über den Schenkel, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Ich freue mich unglaublich auf unseren ersten Urlaub, mein König. Bin ja mal gespannt, wie du dich so in freier Wildbahn gibst.“  
Lee grinste ihn an.  
„Blödmann. Ich ungebildeter Ami werd mich in good old England schon zu benehmen wissen... und wenn nicht, schieb´ich es einfach dir in die Schuhe.“  
Ein letztes Mal küssten sie sich.  
„Lass uns gehen, Grin. So gern ich dich auch hier behalten würde... auf das wochenlange Geläster von Hadlow und Brophy hab´ich absolut keine Lust.“  
Der Blonde lachte und nickte.  
„Ich sag es doch, der Zwerg hat seine Untertanen einfach nicht im Griff.“  
Feixend und sich neckend verließen sie das Hotelzimmer und begaben sich nach unten.

 

„Bis in ein paar Wochen, ihr Freaks.“  
Der gesamte Cast hatte sich draußen auf dem Parkplatz versammelt, um Kara und Lee gebührend zu verabschieden. Gordon und Scott hatten ihnen fürsorglich ein Fresspaket zusammengestellt und es mit dem Hinweis, dass Kara sich ab jetzt ja nicht mehr zusammenreißen müsse, auf dem Rücksitz deponiert.  
Nach etlichen Umarmungen, ein paar fiesen Sprüchen von Mark und der väterlichen Ansage Ians, sie mögen doch bitte vorsichtig fahren, stand Lee nun vor Richard und hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.  
Verdammt, wenn er ihn weiter so ansah, würde er hier vor versammelter Mannschaft wie ein kleines Mädchen anfangen zu heulen!  
Richard schien es allerdings ähnlich zu gehen, deutete er das Schlucken und die verkrampfte Körperhaltung seines Freundes richtig. Unsicher kickte er kleine Steinchen mit der Schuhspitze über die staubige Auffahrt.

„Jungs, jetzt macht es euch doch nicht so schwer. Ihr steht ja da, als wüsstet ihr nicht, wie man sich richtig verabschiedet.“  
Mark grinste die beiden an und imitierte einen verführerischen Kussmund.   
„Hadlow, irgendwann stopf ich dir wirklich noch mal das Maul.“  
Graham boxte dem älteren Kiwi kraftvoll gegen den Oberarm und zwang ihn damit, seinen Mund zu halten. Mit schmerzverzerrter Miene rieb der sich die misshandelte Stelle und funkelte den Schotten wütend an.  
Der alberne Schlagabtausch hatte Lee und Richard unwillkürlich schmunzeln lassen und die düstere Stimmung etwas erhellt.  
„Na, komm schon her, bevor der alte Mann da keinen heilen Knochen mehr im Leib hat.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige zog Lee in eine innige Umarmung und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, Grin. Versprich mir das.“  
Lee nickte an seiner Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
Nur für einen Moment noch wollte er Richards Nähe genießen, den Duft seiner Haut einatmen und dessen Herz an seiner Brust schlagen fühlen.   
Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, ihn schließlich los zu lassen.  
Linkisch zwinkerte ihm der Ältere zu.  
„Du wirst mir fehlen, Elb.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Und du mir, Zwerg.“  
Widerwillig stieg er ins Auto und schaute zu Kara, die sich hinter einer Zeitschrift versteckte und ungehemmt heulte.  
Er konnte sie so unglaublich gut verstehen.  
Lee startete den Wagen und fuhr im Rückwärtsgang den kleinen Abhang hinunter.  
Wehmütig blickte er ein letztes Mal zu Richard, der stumm die Hand erhob und ihnen mit einem herzzerreißenden Blick hinterher schaute.  
Verdammt, warum brannten seine Augen nur so?  
Untermalt von Karas leisen Schluchzern starteten sie ihre Fahrt gen Tauranga, mit der quälenden Gewissheit, diesen Flug am liebsten nicht antreten zu müssen.  
Verdammte Sonne, fluchte Lee innerlich und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.


	21. Erkenntnis

How many times have I driven this road  
All my way home  
It's always the same  
So many people just stand in the line  
They're chasing the lights  
But losing their way  
And I find myself looking for you  
Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you

If anyone will fight for us  
We will die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain  
In my heart little scars everywhere that you are  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain 

( Cue the rain – Lea Michele)

 

 

„Ich brauch jetzt ganz dringend Zucker und Fett. In rauen Mengen.“  
Kara deutete auf die Donut King–Filiale und zog ihn am Arm hinter sich her. Lee, bemüht darum, durch die zwei schweren Reisetaschen an seiner Schulter nicht ins Straucheln zu kommen, trottete ergeben hinter ihr her und besah sich im Vorbeigehen die kunterbunte Auswahl an süßen Teigkringeln und Muffins.  
Kara hatte recht; Zucker war jetzt genau das richtige, um das leere Gefühl in ihren Mägen zu vertreiben.

Gegen die Leere in seinem Herzen würde er allerdings nicht helfen.  
Seufzend warf er das Gepäck neben seinen Stuhl und versank förmlich in den weichen Polstern. Wellington hatte sie wieder und vor ihnen lagen sechs lange Wochen voller Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit.  
Mit einem lauten Knall landete das Plastiktablett direkt vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch und Lee schmunzelte, war es doch bis oben hin vollgeladen mit den zuckergussverklebten Süßigkeiten.  
Kara zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden, deshalb hab ich von jeder Sorte einen genommen. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger?“  
Er nickte.  
Sie plumpste in den ihm gegenüberliegenden Stuhl und biss genüsslich in einen rosafarbenen Donut.

„Du bist den ganzen Nachmittag schon so schweigsam, Honey. Immer noch wütend auf mich? Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher mit dir darüber geredet habe.“  
Aufmerksam musterten ihn ihre grünen Augen, während sie seine Hand nahm und sanft drückte.  
Er fuhr sich mit der anderen erschöpft über die Augen und lächelte sie schief an.  
„Krümel, mittlerweile verstehe ich, warum du es mir nicht erzählt hast. Aidan hat mir selbst gesagt, wie überrascht ihr wart. Meine Kleine wird Mutter... so ganz kann ich das immer noch nicht fassen.“  
Sie schniefte, während sie nach einem weiteren Gebäckstück angelte.  
„Überrascht ist vielleicht das falsche Wort. Ich dachte, mich trifft der Schlag, als die Ärztin beim Routinecheck plötzlich meinte, ich sei schwanger! Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Kinder immer relativ am Ende meiner Prioritätenliste standen. Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst davor, es Aidan zu sagen, immerhin sind wir noch nicht mal ein Jahr zusammen.“

Lee nickte verstehend.  
„Und deshalb hast du heimlich mit Richard gesprochen? Damit er dir Tipps gibt? Du bist furchtbar süß, Krümelchen. Was ich allerdings immer noch nicht verstehe... was hat dich da vorgestern Abend geritten? Der Kuss war ja nun wirklich alles andere als harmlos.“  
Karas Augen verdunkelten sich und verlegen spielte sie mit dem Rand der Papierserviette vor ihr auf dem Tisch.  
Leise kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen.  
„Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du glaubst, dein ganzes Leben ist plötzlich vorbei? All der Spaß, die Unverbindlichkeiten, das bedeutungslose Geflirte? In diesem Moment, an Richards Lippen, hatte ich den unbändigen Drang, noch ein einziges Mal einen fremden Mann zu küssen, bevor ich für immer in die Rolle der braven Mutter schlüpfe. Das es ausgerechnet dein Freund sein musste, war purer Zufall, das musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht weh tun.“  
Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen, ein Anblick, der Lee schwer berührte. Scheiße, er hatte ihr so dermaßen Unrecht getan... Aidan hatte recht, manchmal war er wirklich ein Idiot!  
In einer hilflosen Geste drückte er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Mir tut es leid, Kara. Immerhin habe ich euch beiden eine Affäre unterstellt. Dabei müsste ich es doch besser wissen, so verliebt, wie du in den kleinen Iren bist. Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit wunderbare Eltern sein, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und wer behauptet, dein Leben wäre vorbei? Genug Onkel, die sich um die Babysitter- Dienste schlagen werden, hat der Mini doch bereits.“  
Unwillkürlich hatten sich Karas Lippen bei seinen Worten zu einem Lächeln verzogen und nun zwinkerte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Bei dir und Richard würde ich mir auch keine Sorgen um das Kleine machen, mein Herz. Aber kannst du dir Gordon als Nanny vorstellen? Oder Lou und Mike? Die drei würden mit Sicherheit die verrücktesten Dinge mit meinem Kind anstellen.“  
Lee kicherte bei den Bildern, die vor seinem inneren Auge entstanden.  
„Zuckerwatte zum Frühstück, krabbeln lernen im Theater und abends Lous Tiraden über die Schlechtigkeit der Welt als Wiegenlied? Der Knirps hätte eine unglaubliche Kindheit!“  
Kara stöhnte bei dem Gedanken auf.  
„Und diese würde später dafür sorgen, dass die Psychiater der Stadt nicht arbeitlos werden.   
Nein Danke, da verzichte ich dann lieber auf durchfeierte Nächte... es sei denn, ihr bleibt in unserer Nähe. Philomena würde sich sicher über ein kleines Baby freuen, das sie bemuttern darf.“

Seit Kara von Richards Tochter erfahren hatte, war sie Feuer und Flamme, die Kleine endlich kennen zu lernen.  
„Gott, Krümel.. so weit wage ich im Moment noch gar nicht zu denken. Richard, Philomena und ich, zusammen wie eine richtige Familie? Ich freue mich unglaublich darauf, sie zu treffen, aber gleichzeitig habe ich auch eine Heidenangst davor. Wenn sie mich nun ablehnt? Sie ist die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Ich könnte jedes Mal heulen, wenn er über Skype so liebevoll mit ihr redet. Ihre Meinung ist die, die letzten Endes zählen wird, das weißt du.“  
Kara zog bei dem soeben Gehörten die Augenbrauen zusammen und leckte sich nachdenklich etwas Glasur von den Fingern.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt so knallhart sage, mein Schatz, aber...du weißt schon noch, wer ihre Mutter ist, oder? Blondiertes Haar, schrille Stimme, geldgeil bis zum Geht-nicht- mehr... klingelt´s? Wer mit Annabell aufgewachsen ist, wird jeden anderen Menschen lieber mögen als sie! Ich würde mir da an deiner Stelle also keine Sorgen machen. Nimmst du dann eigentlich seinen Namen an oder er deinen? Lee Armitage klingt irgendwie ziemlich aristokratisch.“

Bitte?  
Sie hatte doch nicht gerade wirklich gefragt, ob...  
Lee verschluckte sich an dem eben abgebissenen Stück seines Muffins und hustete, bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten. Seine Freundin blickte ihn ungerührt an und wartete mit einem breiten Grinsen darauf, dass sein Hals sich beruhigte.  
„Jetzt tu nicht so schockiert, Darling. Was glaubst du, über was ich mit deiner Mutter rede? Immerhin telefonieren wir einmal die Woche. Hast du Depp noch nicht realisiert, was für immer bedeutet? Richard wird dich eines Tages heiraten wollen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“

...und wenn ich dich irgendwann frage, möchte ich, dass du frei bist, verstehst du?

Die Textnachricht, die Richard ihm am Vormittag des Aufbruchs nach Matamata geschickt hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.  
Sein Herz schlug plötzlich hart gegen seine Rippen und eine Welle der Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund spülte über ihn hinweg. Kaum erlaubte er sich, den Gedanken, der sich in seinen Kopf schlich, weiter zu verfolgen, so unglaublich kam er ihm doch vor.  
Irgendwann auch offiziell zu dem Mann zu gehören, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte, erfüllte ihn mit demütigem Stolz, doch hatte er immer noch Angst davor, eines Tages aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.  
Befangen schluckte er, bemüht, die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Karas lautstarkes Räuspern unterbrach sein Vorhaben.  
„Verdammt, jetzt sag nicht, du hast da wirklich noch nie ernsthaft drüber nachgedacht? Oh man, und ich dachte, dir war klar, dass Richard keine halben Sachen mehr will. Lee Pace, dieser Mann liebt dich mit jeder Faser seines Herzens... kannst du die bescheuerten Zweifel jetzt bitte endlich mal in irgendeine Kiste packen und im Meer versenken? Früher warst du doch auch nicht so schwubbelig.“

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und starrte sie ernst an.  
„Ich bin nicht.. schwubbelig. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Wort? Krümel, verstehst du immer noch nicht, dass ich, gerade weil ich das gleiche für ihn empfinde, vorsichtiger geworden bin? Ich will einfach nicht am Ende dastehen und doch enttäuscht worden sein.“  
Die zierliche Blondine hob theatralisch die Hände.  
„Vertrauen, Lee. Wie kannst du sagen, du liebst ihn, wenn du ihm und seinen Worten immer noch nicht vertraust? Ihr hattet einen verdammt beschissenen Anfang, das wissen wir mittlerweile alle. Aber meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, diese Vergangenheit loszulassen? Du betrügst dich um dein Glück, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, an euch zu zweifeln.“  
Sie war aufgesprungen und zog ihn nun eng an sich heran.   
„Vielleicht hast du recht, Krümel. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich die Stimmen abstellen kann.“  
Sie fuhr ihm durch das verstrubbelte Haar und schmunzelte.  
„Mach dir da bloß keinen Kopf. Wofür sind Freunde denn da? Wir kriegen dich da schon wieder in die richtige Spur, immerhin hast du das bei mir ja auch geschafft. Und Gordon wird mir da sicher assistieren. Das Wichtigste ist allerdings, dass du anfängst, Richard als das zu sehen, was er ist.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
Fragend sah er seine Freundin an, die ihn jetzt hochzog und sanft Richtung Ausgang schob.  
Kara lächelte.  
„Dein Schicksal.“


	22. Spiel mit dem Feuer

Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone

My intentions never change  
What I want it stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
It's time to set myself on fire

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I

Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say "goodbye forever"  
It's for good

( Was it a dream – 30 Seconds to Mars)

 

 

 

„Krümel, ich brauch wirklich eine Pause.“   
Japsend angelte Lee nach der kleinen Wasserflasche auf dem Boden und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen aus jeder Pore seines Körpers und seine Muskeln brannten furchtbar.   
Das Bewegungstraining mit Kara kam seiner Definition von Folter mehr als nur nah.  
Die zierliche Blondine grinste und wischte sich mit einem Handtuch über das Gesicht.  
„Hast du schon genug, Darling? Man sollte meinen, dass sich deine Kondition nach den ganzen Einheiten in letzter Zeit erheblich verbessert hat.“  
Er stöhnte und ließ sich auf die kleine Holzbank an der Wand der Sporthalle fallen.  
Die fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu erlernen, die sich PJ für einen Elbenkönig vorstellte, war schwierig gewesen – sie zusätzlich mit einem Schwert und in voller Rüstung durchzuführen, brachte ihn allerdings regelmäßig mehr als nur an seine Grenzen.  
„Ich bewundere Orlando wirklich. Bei ihm sieht das, was mich in die Knie zwingt, immer so einfach aus.“  
Kara giggelte und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den schmerzenden Arm, während sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank plumpsen ließ.  
„Unser Legolas ist einfach fitter als du und bringt auch die nötige Erfahrung mit. Es gibt schlicht Bewegungsabläufe, die der Körper nicht vergisst, Honey. Außerdem findet deine Trainerin, dass du dich mittlerweile ziemlich gut schlägst. Christian hat dich nach dem letzten Take in den höchsten Tönen gelobt.“  
Lee grinste schief.

„Trotzdem bin ich froh, ab nächsten Donnerstag wieder etwas anderes zu sehen als Orks und blitzende Klingen. Nur die Klamotten, die werde ich in der Drehpause vermissen. Dieser majestätische Flair hat irgendwie was.“  
Kara zwinkerte ihm zu und erhob sich von der Bank.  
„Ich glaube, Richard würde es nicht unbedingt begrüßen, wenn du in Thranduils Fummeln bei seinen Eltern aufschlägst. Du würdest zwar einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, aber ob Mama und Papa Armitage das so zu würdigen wissen, wage ich mal ganz lautstark zu bezweifeln.“  
Ihr helles Lachen hallte von den Wänden wider.  
„Du bist blöd. Ich mag dich jetzt gar nicht mehr.“  
Schmollend verschränkte Lee die Arme vor der Brust und streckte seiner Freundin infantil die Zunge heraus. Allerdings konnte er die Pose nicht allzu lange halten, erheiterte ihn der Gedanke an Richards ungläubiges Gesicht bei dieser Aktion doch zu sehr.   
Glucksend stimmte er in das Gelächter der Blondine ein, die sich bereits die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen musste.

„Braucht der kleine Lee ein Trösterchen? Vielleicht sollte ich Richard anrufen und ihn bitten, dir nächste Woche einen Lolly mitzubringen.“  
Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig bei Karas frechen Worten. Mit einem Satz war er von der Bank aufgesprungen und stürzte sich auf sie.   
„Das wirst du bereuen, Madame.“  
Er kitzelte sie so lange und heftig, bis sie beide keuchend und nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden lagen und Lee ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf festhielt.  
„Gibst du auf, Krümel?“  
Wild funkelten ihre grünen Augen ihn an, während sie versuchte, ihre Beine frei zu bekommen, um nach ihm zu treten.  
„Niemals ergebe ich mich dir, ehrloser Elb.“  
Seine Freundin war schon immer ein besonders wehrhaftes Opfer gewesen.  
Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit als Paar brandeten in ihm auf.   
Wie oft hatten sie sich solche albernen Duelle geliefert, die nicht selten in einer leidenschaftlichen Liebesnacht geendet waren.

Kara jetzt so unter sich zu sehen, mit geröteten Wangen, zerzaustem Haar und diesem Blitzen in den Augen, verwirrte ihn für einen Moment maßlos und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er seine Lippen auf die ihren gepresst.  
Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte sich ihr Körper unter ihm und ein erstauntes Aufstöhnen entfuhr ihr, bevor sie ihre nun wieder befreiten Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und den Kuss vertiefte. Seine Zunge suchte sich den Weg in Karas Mund, während er sein Becken fordernd an ihrem rieb.   
Verdammt, das hier fühlte sich unglaublich gut an!  
Schon so lange hatte er diese Art von Berührungen vermisst, nächtelang an die Decke seines Trailers gestarrt und sich gewünscht, jemand anderes wäre bei ihm, dessen Nähe und Vertrautheit er genießen konnte.   
Nein, nicht jemand.  
Richard.  
Das Gesicht seines Freundes tauchte plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf und holte ihn zurück in die Realität.  
Die Erkenntnis, was er hier gerade im Begriff war, mit Kara zu tun und damit den Mann zu hintergehen, den er liebte, traf ihn wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers.  
Abrupt riss er sich von ihr los und robbte rückwärts ein Stück von ihr weg.

„Scheiße... Fuck, Krümel... es.. es tut mir leid.“  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte er die kleine Blondine an, die ihn betreten musterte.  
„Gott Lee... verdammt. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“  
Schweigend schauten sie sich gegenseitig an und versuchten, das eben Erlebte zu verdauen.  
Einen winzigen Moment lang hatten sie sich vergessen, hatten sich geben wollen, was sie so schmerzlich vermissten.  
Doch erkannten sie beide im Blick des anderen, dass es nur der Sehnsucht nach denen geschuldet war, die sie liebten.  
Immer noch auf den Knien krabbelte Kara nun auf Lee zu und zog ihn in ihre Arme.  
Sie zitterte, als er seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter vergrub und gedankenverloren mit einer Strähne ihres Haars spielte.  
„Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, mein Leben. Ich weiß nicht, was da eben für eine Sicherung in mir durchgebrannt ist... ich weiß nur, dass Crisp mir unendlich fehlt und ich bald durchdrehe vor Sehnsucht nach ihm.“  
Kara nickte und bog sanft sein Gesicht nach oben, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ihr Blick war ernst und doch verständnisvoll.  
„Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Honey. Ich hätte mich genauso gut wehren können. Hab ich aber nicht. Von daher sind wir beide schuld und können nur froh sein, rechtzeitig gestoppt zu haben. Ich hätte mir niemals verzeihen können, Aidan mit dir zu bescheißen. So nah du mir bist, mein Herz... aber so etwas darf nie wieder passieren!“

Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf Lees Gesicht und er drückte sie an sich.  
„Nie wieder. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich will nicht, dass wir wegen so einem Fehler alles verlieren, was uns wichtig ist.“  
Kara stützte sich an ihm ab und zog ihn mit sich auf die Beine.   
„Alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen uns? Oder lassen wir das Weihnachtsshopping jetzt lieber ausfallen? Ich meine, wenn...“  
Unsicher trat Lee von einem Bein auf das andere und schaute zu ihr hinunter.  
Schelmisch blitzten ihre Augen und ein neckender Ausdruck erschien auf ihren Zügen.  
„Untersteh dich, mich bei der Geschenkeauswahl im Stich zu lassen, Mister. Du schwingst deinen Arsch jetzt unter die Dusche und bist in einer Stunde gut riechend und vernünftig gekleidet am Parkplatz. Und zwar ohne wallende Robe.“  
Lachend schlug sie ihm auf die Schulter und schob ihn zum Ausgang der Halle.  
Sie würde noch aufräumen wollen, das wusste er.  
Nachdem er schon fast an der Tür war, drehte Lee sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
„Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, weißt du das? Ich bin unglaublich froh, dich nicht verloren zu haben.“  
Kara schluckte.  
„Ich liebe dich, du Esel.“  
Sie warf ihm einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor er die Turnhalle verließ.  
Seufzend fuhr sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen und verräumte danach energisch die Trainingsutensilien in den Geräteschrank.

 

 

Frisch geduscht und bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen nur in T-Shirt und Shorts gekleidet, stand Lee pünktlich um 16.00 neben Aidans Cayenne. Kopfschüttelnd bemerkte er den langen Kratzer, der sich an der Fahrertür über den schwarzen Lack zog.   
Heute würde er fahren, so viel stand fest.  
„Sorry, Christian hat mich aufgehalten. Er wollte noch etwas mit mir besprechen wegen Orlandos Szene morgen.“  
Kara hetzte mit nassen Haaren über den Parkplatz und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach den Autoschlüsseln. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen förderte sie diese schließlich aus den Untiefen der vielen Fächer zutage.   
„Den kannst du gleich mir geben, Krümel. Heute chauffiere ich dich mal. Wann wolltest du Aidan eigentlich von dem Kratzer erzählen?“  
Die Blondine umrundete das Auto und starrte auf die Tür.  
„Upps, den hab ich ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Mist, da werd´ ich wohl nochmal bei Derek anrufen müssen.“  
Der Besitzer der kleinen Werkstatt in Miramar und Kara waren in den letzten Wochen beim vertraulichen Du gelandet, musste sie ihn doch des Öfteren mal konsultieren.  
Lee grinste.

„Jetzt steig schon ein. Wo wollen wir als erstes hin?“  
Kara grübelte und ging im Kopf die Liste von Menschen durch, die sie beschenken wollte.  
„Cuba Street, würde ich sagen. Martin hat mir erzählt, er hat im Emporium so ein verschärftes 60er Jahre – Sakko gesehen. Das würde ich ihm gern besorgen. Außerdem möchte ich gern noch zu Harwood, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“  
Lee steuerte den Porsche vom Gelände und nickte ergeben.  
„Wird also eine längere Angelegenheit. Zum Glück ist der Kofferraum groß genug. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass wir zumindest noch ein Eis essen gehen, wenn ich schon deinen Packesel spielen muss.“  
Beleidigt setzte Kara ihre Sonnenbrille auf und streckte ihm den Mittelfinger entgegen.  
„Du bist echt ein Arsch, Pace. Mach so weiter und der Weihnachtsmann vergisst dich dieses Jahr.“  
Kichernd setzten sie ihre Fahrt fort und waren schon bald im dichten Verkehr verschwunden.

 

Stöhnend saß Lee in dem kleinen Bistrostuhl der gemütlichen Trattoria und schaute zu Kara hinüber, die sich genießerisch einen Löffel Eis in den Mund schob und ihn angrinste. Drei Stunden lang hatten sie sämtliche Läden auf ihrer Liste abgearbeitet und waren nun umringt von zahlreichen Tüten, in denen augenscheinlich die Weihnachtsgeschenke für das gesamte Team schlummerten.  
Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Waden und nippte an seinem Eiskaffee.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das ganze Zeug auch unbeschadet aufs Gelände, geschweige denn in meinen Trailer kriegst? Zum Glück müssen wir nicht alles mit nach London nehmen.“  
Die Blondine ließ ihren Blick über die erfolgreiche Ausbeute schweifen.  
„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ihr Kerle immer so minimalistisch denkt? Ich mache anderen halt gern eine Freude, besonders zu Weihnachten. Außerdem solltest du aufhören, zu jammern. Wer hat denn erst bei Harwood das richtige Geschenk für eine bestimmte Person gefunden?“

Lee hatte bei ihren Worten unbewusst das kleine Kästchen umfasst, das sicher in seiner Hosentasche verstaut war. Der Besuch bei der Schmuckdesignerin war eigentlich Karas Idee gewesen, um ein paar originelle Ohrringe für Brittany zu erstehen, aber er hatte nach einem Blick in die Auslage im Schaufenster plötzlich gewusst, das er hier das Richtige für Richard finden würde.  
Und nach kurzem Suchen war er auch fündig geworden.  
Der silberne Anhänger mit dem eingearbeiteten Carving in Form eines Twists war seiner Meinung nach der perfekte Ersatz für das Goldpendant, das sein Freund ihm zum Abschied überreicht hatte.  
Nicola, die Künstlerin und Besitzerin des kleinen Shops, hatte ihm die genaue Bedeutung des geschnitzten Knocheninlets erklärt und Lee freute sich, instinktiv entschieden zu haben.  
Starke Bindung, feste Freundschaft, tiefste Loyalität und immerwährende Liebe hätte er nicht besser ausdrücken können.  
Jetzt musste die Kette Richard nur noch gefallen.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund machte sich wieder das schlechte Gewissen bemerkbar, dass ihn seit dem Vorfall an diesem Nachmittag quälte.  
Er hatte Richard vor ein paar Wochen in Waitomo noch die Hölle heiß gemacht, nachdem das Flaschendrehen so eskaliert war und benahm sich jetzt um so vieles schlimmer.  
Wäre er wirklich bis zum Äußersten gegangen, wenn sich sein Kopf nicht eingeschaltet hätte? Der Gedanke, mit Kara zu schlafen, erschien ihm nun wieder völlig irre, doch war das vor ein paar Stunden noch anders gewesen, oder?   
Er wusste es nicht.  
Ihm war nur klar, dass weder Richard noch Aidan je davon erfahren durften.  
Und auch er würde den Vorfall, wenn er ihn auch nicht ungeschehen machen konnte, am liebsten ganz schnell vergessen.  
Ein schmerzhafter Schlag gegen die Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
„Erde an Pace! In welchen Sphären treibst du dich denn nun wieder rum?“  
Karas fragender Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen und sie kannte ihn lange genug, um die Antwort darin zu lesen.

„Verdammt, Baby, hör auf, dich deswegen selbst zu verfluchen! Das ganze ist aus einer absolut bescheuerten Situation heraus entstanden und hatte nicht im Geringsten etwas zu bedeuten! Du liebst Richard und ich liebe Aidan und das lasse ich mir von diesem Augenblick verirrter Sehnsucht nicht kaputt machen, verstehst du? Was anderes war das nämlich nicht.“  
Energisch hatte sie seine Hand ergriffen und drückte sie, wie zur Unterstützung ihrer Worte, schmerzhaft fest.   
Lee zuckte zusammen und nickte bestätigend.  
„Ich liebe dich, Krümel. Aber eben schon lange nicht mehr auf diese Weise. Ich glaube, ich habe in diesem Moment einfach nur die vertraute Nähe gesucht, die Richard mir gerade nicht geben kann... Gott, das klingt wie eine klischeehafte Entschuldigung!“  
Sie lächelte wehmütig und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ach Quatsch! Mir ging es doch genauso. Aidan fehlt mir so unglaublich... ich bin bereit, einen Strich unter die ganze Geschichte zu ziehen und dich als das zu sehen, was du für mich bist, Lee – mein bester Freund. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Deal?“  
Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
Lee schlug erleichtert ein.

„Deal! Und jetzt lass uns mal zusehen, wie wir das ganze Zeug hier ins Auto bekommen.“  
Alles würde gut werden, das wusste er jetzt.  
Kara und er hatten ihre Beziehung zueinander ein allerletztes Mal geklärt und konnten nun in eine neue Zukunft starten.   
Bald wären sie auch auf dem Papier getrennte Leute, wirklich frei für die beiden Menschen, denen sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatten.   
Und irgendwann würden auch die Bilder dieses Nachmittags aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Gemeinsam sammelten sie die vielen Einkaufstüten ein und schlenderten schwer bepackt in Richtung Parkhaus.


	23. Die letzte Klappe...

Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden,   
und er trägt deinen Namen.   
So wunderschön und wertvoll   
mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen.

Du schläfst neben mir ein   
ich könnt dich die ganze Nacht betrachten.   
Sehn wie du schläfst,   
hör'n wie du atmest,   
bis wir am Morgen erwachen.

( Das Beste - Silbermond)

 

„Cut! Und damit beenden wir offiziell den letzten Drehtag von Block 2. Die Splinter Unit verabschiedet sich in die wohlverdiente Pause. Habt eine grandiose freie Zeit, wir sehen uns dann im Februar alle wieder hier. Und jetzt wird gefeiert!“  
Christian Rivers, Regisseur der Splinter Unit und PJs langjähriger Mitarbeiter, ließ die Sektkorken knallen und übernahm selbst grinsend die Aufgabe, die bereitgestellten Pappbecher mit dem süßen Getränk zu füllen.   
Die letzte Einstellung war endlich im Kasten und das ganze Team freute sich nun auf die vor ihnen liegende freie Zeit. In elf Tagen war Weihnachten und die Stimmung am Set war gelöst und voller Emotionen.   
Lee schlenderte gemächlich durch die große Halle der A Stage, in der sie heute die letzten Szenen gedreht hatten. Christian hatte Evangeline und ihm an diesem Vormittag noch einmal alles abverlangt und seine Knie zitterten leicht angesichts der vielen Stunteinlagen, die er hatte abliefern müssen.   
Alles in ihm schrie nach einer Dusche und etwas Schlaf.

„Lee, hast du vielleicht einen kurzen Moment für mich?“  
Tamis blonder Lockenkopf erschien am Fenster des Prosthetics-Trailers und sie schaute ihn bittend mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen an. Eigentlich war ihm wirklich nur noch danach, in seinem eigenen Wohnwagen zu verschwinden, doch konnte er sich dem süßen Schmollmund, den die Maskenbildnerin jetzt auflegte, nicht widersetzen. Wenn Tami diese – zugegebenermaßen unfaire – Karte ausspielte, würde selbst PJ ihr nicht widerstehen.  
Ergeben seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die verschwitzten Haare. Überreste vom Perückenkleber blieben an seinen Fingerspitzen hängen, die er mit einer unwirschen Geste an seinem Shirt abwischte. Was auch immer die Blondine von ihm wollte, er hoffte, es würde nicht allzu zeitaufwendig werden!

„Miss Lane, hast du die Güte, mir zu verraten, um was es geht?“  
Sie zwinkerte lächelnd und fächelte sich, halb aus dem Fenster hängend, etwas Luft zu.  
„Ich bin hier drin gerade unglaublich mit einpacken und etikettieren beschäftigt, mein Herz. Und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass meine lieben Kollegen während meiner Abwesenheit einen Teil der in diesen Wagen gehörenden Ausrüstung wohl in Trailer 3 verschleppt haben. Wärst du so lieb und könntest sie mir holen? Du würdest mir damit wirklich einen riesigen Gefallen tun.“  
Lee verdrehte scherzhaft die Augen.  
Tami war, wenn es um ihren Job ging, eine absolute Pedantin und überließ nicht gern anderen das Feld. Nach den acht Wochen, die sie mit der Main Unit auf den Außendrehs verbracht hatte, musste ihr das akribische Einpacken wie eine Therapie vorkommen. Endlich hatte sie wieder das Zepter in der Hand!

„Wenn Mylady Ihrem untertänigsten Diener auch noch sagen würde, wie der fehlende Teil aussieht, dann eilt er geschwind, um die Wünsche seiner Herrin zu erfüllen.“  
Die übertriebene Verbeugung , die er in der warmen Mittagssonne ausführte, trieb der Maskenbildnerin die Lachtränen in die Augen.  
Kichernd zeigte sie ihm einen Vogel und beschrieb ihm präzise den silbernen Koffer und wo er ihn finden würde, bevor sie sich wieder in das Innere des Trailers verzog.  
Lee lief zwischen den Wohnwagen hindurch und öffnete die schwere Metalltür der Nummer 3.  
Das hier würde zum Glück nicht lange dauern, dachte er noch, als er eintrat.

 

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest den Köder nicht geschluckt.“  
Belustigt klang die schmerzhaft vertraute Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel im hinteren Teil des Wohnwagens. Lees Augen brauchten einen kurzen Moment, um sich nach dem hellen Sonnenschein draußen an die hier herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen.  
Hatte sein Gehirn ihm gerade einen Streich gespielt?  
Richard würde doch erst am heutigen Abend mit dem Flieger wieder hier in Wellington landen, zusammen mit dem Rest des Casts.  
Und doch war das hier ganz eindeutig sein Freund, der mit einem amüsierten Lächeln aus einem der Stylisten- Stühle aufgestanden war und sich jetzt zwischen diversen Koffern und Kisten hindurch einen Weg auf ihn zu bahnte.  
Lees Herz klopfte ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals und ihm wurde schwindlig vor Aufregung.  
„Crisp? Was... wie...?“  
„Ich hab es einfach nicht länger ohne dich ausgehalten, Grin.“  
Die Worte des Älteren lösten die Starre, die Lee seit dem Betreten des Trailers befallen hatte. Mit einem großen Schritt überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog Richard in eine stürmische Umarmung.

„Verdammt, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du wirklich wieder da bist.“  
Er umfasste den Nacken des Dunkelhaarigen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. So unendlich lange hatte er dieses Gefühl entbehren müssen, dass er sich förmlich zwingen musste, zwischendurch Atem zu schöpfen.  
Richard war hier, bei ihm und dieses Mal mussten sie sich nicht schon wieder nach zwei Tagen voneinander trennen.  
Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, als er sich, schwer atmend, widerwillig von dessen Lippen löste und ihn anstrahlte.  
Der Ältere war in den vergangenen sechs Wochen um einiges muskulöser geworden und eine gesunde Bräune überzog sein Gesicht, durch die seine Augen in einem noch intensiveren Blau zu leuchten schienen.  
Lee durchfuhr ein prickelndes Ziehen, als er sich vorstellte, was er jetzt am liebsten mit ihm anstellen würde.

„Hast du noch Termine oder bist du jetzt frei?“  
Richard schien seine Gedanken erahnt zu haben, hatte seine Stimme doch jenen raubtierhaften Klang angenommen, den Lee so liebte. Statt einer Antwort zog er den Älteren erneut in einen Kuss, sehnsüchtiger diesmal, fordernder.  
Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass sie sich geben konnten, wonach es sie verlangte.  
„Nicht hier, Grin.“ wisperte Richard an seinen Lippen.  
Lee zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
Wenn sein Freund glaubte, dass er sich noch solange beherrschen konnte, bis sie in der sicheren Abgeschiedenheit seines Trailers waren, hatte er sich aber getäuscht! Lee wollte ihn, jetzt und hier und er würde den Teufel tun, um dagegen anzukämpfen!  
„Oh doch. Genau hier.“  
Mit einem dämonischen Grinsen wandte er sich um und verriegelte die schwere Tür von innen. Wer auch immer sie jetzt stören wollen würde, er hatte keine Chance.  
Genau wie Richard.

Mit einem hungrigen Funkeln in den Augen zog dieser Lee nun an sich heran und streifte ihm das verschwitzte Shirt über den Kopf. Forschende Finger suchten sich zielstrebig ihren Weg über die warme Haut und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Lee, als sich eine vorwitzige Zunge an seinem Hals entlang schlängelte.   
„Willst du jetzt plötzlich doch nicht mehr warten? Wir könnten ja erst noch etwas essen, oder so..“  
Neckend strich er seinem Freund über den gebräunten Oberarm, bevor er ihm das Hemd aufknöpfte und es achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Richard knurrte unwillig an seinem Hals.  
„Halt die Klappe, Grin. Als ob ich jetzt noch warten könnte...“  
Ungeduldig zerrte er an den Knöpfen von Lees Jeans und riss sie ihm förmlich vom Körper.  
Lee keuchte überrascht auf, war der Brite doch sonst der Zurückhaltendere von ihnen.   
Die wochenlange Trennung schien in ihm etwas ausgelöst zu haben, dem sich der Jüngere nur zu gern ergab.

Langsam ging Richard vor ihm auf die Knie, bedeckte dabei seine Brust und seinen Bauch mit zarten Küssen, während flinke Hände über seinen Hintern tasteten.  
Verdammt, fühlte sich das gut an!  
Lee vergrub seine Finger in den dunklen Haaren seines Geliebten und dirigierte ihn bestimmend zu seiner Mitte, die sich nach der warmen Feuchte dieses unglaublichen Mundes sehnte.  
Richards Zunge glitt spielerisch über seine Erregung, neckte ihn, liebkoste ihn flatternd, doch ohne ihm das zu geben, nach dem ihm verlangte.  
Heute wollte er ihn reizen, ihn betteln hören, dessen wurde Lee sich bewusst.  
Und er genoss es!  
Genoss den ziehenden Schmerz, den seine Lenden aussendeten, die starken Hände, deren Nägel sich unnachgiebig in sein Fleisch gruben und das Zittern seiner Beine, das der sehnsüchtigen Anspannung geschuldet war.  
„Crisp, bitte...“  
Lee zog ihn zu sich empor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Er wollte ihn spüren, wollte ihn ganz... und das sofort und auf der Stelle.  
Richards Blick war dunkel vor Erregung, als er sich jetzt von ihm löste und ihn durchdringend ansah.  
Gott, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte!

„Ich will dich... dort vor dem Spiegel.“  
Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken wies er auf die Längsseite des Trailers, an der sie normalerweise geschminkt wurden.  
Richard schob ihn ungeduldig vor sich her und Lee stützte die Hände auf dem hölzernen Board ab, das auf der gesamten Länge unter der verspiegelten Wand angebracht war.   
Sich selbst zuzusehen war etwas, das er noch nie gemacht hatte und doch... es war ziemlich gut.  
Richards Lust zu sehen in dem Moment, als dieser in ihn eindrang, überwältigte ihn förmlich und ein lautes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle.  
Himmel, so intensiv, wie sich das hier anfühlte, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er kam!  
Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und gab sich den fordernden Stößen seines Freundes hin, bis dieser ihn bestimmend an den Haaren zurückzog und heiser an seinem Ohr raunte.  
„Sieh mich an, Grin. Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst.“  
Lee kam der Aufforderung nach und versank durch den Spiegel hindurch in dem fast schon überirdisch leuchtenden Blau.  
Mit jedem Stoß, jeder Bewegung, verlor er sich mehr und mehr in den Augen seines Geliebten, gab mehr von dem Preis, was sein Innerstes zum Glühen brachte.  
Er kam, Richards Namen schreiend, während dieser seine Finger hart in sein Fleisch bohrte und mit einem letzten Stoß stöhnend selbst über die Klippe sprang.

Schweißgebadet und schwer nach Atem ringend drehte Lee sich nach einer Weile zu dem Älteren um und küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich.  
„Crisp, das war wirklich unglaublich... ich... Gott, du hast mir so gefehlt!“  
Schmunzelnd erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige die sanfte Liebkosung und strich ihm leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über den Nacken.  
„Dann ist mir die Überraschung ja gelungen... auch, wenn sie eigentlich etwas anders geplant war.“  
Süffisant grinsend wies er auf das Chaos, dass sie beide bei ihrem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel angerichtet hatten. Einer der Arbeitswagen war umgekippt und dessen Inhalt lag nun verstreut auf dem Boden herum; ein wahres Sammelsurium aus Pinseln, Schwämmen und diversen anderen Teilen, deren Zweck Lee nicht einmal erahnen konnte.  
Schuldbewusst schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, während er nach seiner Hose angelte.

„Tami wird es sich demnächst zweimal überlegen, ob sie dir nochmal einen Gefallen tut.“  
Richard lachte, während er seine Jeans zuknöpfte und die Jandals überstreifte.  
„Ich schulde ihr dafür eh´eine ganze Flasche Jägermeister. Kauf du ihr noch eine, dann sind wir quitt. Und jetzt lass uns den Mist hier schnell aufräumen... ich hab´nämlich Hunger.“  
In aller Eile beseitigten sie das gröbste Chaos und kicherten dabei wie zwei Teenager, die heimlich im Keller der Eltern ihr erstes Mal erlebt hatten.  
Ständig berührten sie einander, küssten sich hingebungsvoll und suchten den Blick des anderen, ganz so, als müssten sie sich gegenseitig immer wieder aufs Neue versichern, wirklich zusammen zu sein.  
Lee fühlte sich, als wäre er der glücklichste Mensch auf diesem Planeten.  
Und wahrscheinlich stimmte das in diesem Moment sogar.  
„Ich liebe Sie, Mister Armitage.“  
Richard beugte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Und ich liebe Sie, Mister Pace. Und jetzt raus hier, bevor ich erneut über Sie herfallen muss.“  
Lee lachte laut auf.  
„Als ob du damit ein Problem hättest!“

Giggelnd verließen sie den Trailer und schlenderten über das sonnengeflutete Gelände, auf dem emsiges Treiben herrschte. Die Crew der Stonestreet Studios hatte augenscheinlich alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Stages für die große Pause vorzubereiten.  
Lee stieß seinen Freund an, der grinsend zur Seite hüpfte.  
„Irgendwie hab ich gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Jungs und Mädels sind alle so unglaublich beschäftigt, während wir uns dem Müßiggang ergeben.“  
Er wies auf den Platz vor Block 4, auf dem die Arbeiter gerade diverse Kartons und Paletten verpackten und dabei emsig hin und her eilten.  
Richard schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
„Und was willst du jetzt machen, Grin? Ihnen helfen? Die Jungs wissen genau, was sie zu tun haben... du wärst da eher so was wie der Elefant im Porzellan- Laden.“  
Empört zog der Angesprochene eine Augenbraue steil in die Höhe und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, ich verstünde nichts vom Einpacken? So schlampig wie vor ein paar Wochen bin ich nicht mehr.“  
Sein Freund schnaubte und zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu.  
„Ich wette mit dir um eine Flasche Wein, dass du deine Koffer aus zwei Meter Entfernung gepackt hast und in London wieder rumheulst, weil alles verknittert ist.“  
Lee streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Pah, Blödmann. Wenn dir nicht passt, wie ich rumlaufe, kannst du dich dann ja hinstellen und meine Klamotten bügeln. Ehrlich gesagt – für die Vorstellung würde ich sogar Eintritt bezahlen.“  
Schelmisch lachte er jetzt über Richards erstauntes Gesicht.  
„Untersteh´dich, Pace, sonst setz ich dich unterwegs irgendwo aus. Dann war es das für dich mit Plumpudding und Mince-Pie unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Und der Mistelzweig entgeht dir auch.“  
Schmollend zog der Jüngere eine herzerweichende Schnute.  
„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber jetzt hast du mir mir einen knurrenden Magen beschert. Essen und dann duschen? Ich bin gespannt, was Billie sich zur Feier des Tages ausgedacht hat.“

 

Im Essenszelt herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe, wurde doch der Großteil des Casts und der Crew erst am Abend zurück erwartet. Dann stieg die von PJ angeleierte Abschiedsfeier inklusive Barbecue, bevor sich morgen Vormittag alle auf den Weg in die wohlverdienten Ferien machen würden.  
Billie Lusk, der Cateringchef, ein bulliger, herzensguter Mann mittleren Alters, begrüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge überschwänglich und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie persönlich zu bedienen.  
„Na Jungs, einen kleinen Snack einwerfen, bevor nachher das große Spektakel startet? Ich hab diesmal extra mehr Rippchen kommen lassen. Euer schottischer Freund hat beim letzten Mal tierisch rumgemotzt, dass er keine mehr abbekommen hat. Heute bin ich vorbereitet.“  
Er deutete nach hinten in die Küche, in der etliche Wannen mit frisch mariniertem Fleisch standen.  
„Werd euch alle ganz schön vermissen. Hauptsache, ihr kommt mir heile wieder.“  
Lee drückte dem Koch freundlich die Schulter und lächelte ihn aufrichtig an.  
„Klar kommen wir wieder, Billie. Ohne dein gutes Essen halten wir es doch gar nicht aus.“  
Gerührt über die Worte reichte ihnen der Ältere zwei große Teller voll mit Würstchen, Salaten und diversen anderen Köstlichkeiten.  
„Ja ja, macht mir nur Komplimente. Turner versucht das auch immer, damit ich ihm was besonders leckeres zaubere... aber naja... es klappt ja auch. Und jetzt genießt die Ruhe, bevor hier bald die Hölle losbricht.“  
Lachend verabschiedete er sich von den beiden Schauspielern und verschwand wieder in seinem Heiligtum.

„Irgendwie kann ich es noch nicht ganz glauben, das hier heute zum letzten Mal für Wochen zu sehen. Irre, oder? Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass mir mal ein Set so ans Herz wachsen würde.“  
Nachdenklich stocherte Lee in dem Cous-Cous-Salat auf seinem Teller herum und blickte Richard wehmütig an.  
Dieser seufzte und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes.  
„Mir geht es da spannenderweise genauso. Die ganzen Spinner nicht mehr jeden Tag zu erleben, stimmt mich irgendwie traurig. Gott, ich werde sogar Hadlow vermissen.“  
Lee grinste.  
„Eigentlich müsste man Mark doch einen Oscar verleihen...allein für sein loses Mundwerk. Hätte er in Waitomo nicht eingegriffen... ich weiß nicht, ob...“  
Richard sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Grin... hör endlich auf, dich dafür zu entschuldigen. Es war ein blödes Missverständnis und ist längst vom Tisch. Bist du fertig? Ich brauch jetzt dringend ´ne Dusche und frische Klamotten.“  
Lee nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zelt und gingen den Weg zurück zu Richards Trailer.

 

„Da sind ja die beiden Turteltäubchen.“  
Marks Stimme tönte laut über den Platz hinter der B -Stage, auf dem das Barbecue stattfand, hinüber zu Richard und Lee, die gerade in einer amüsanten Diskussion darüber steckten, wessen Mutter nun die behütendere war. Im Moment lag Lee knapp vorne und lachte über die Anekdoten, die sein Freund über seine Kindheit zum Besten gab.  
Grinsend verdrehten die beiden die Augen und wendeten sich dem Störenfried zu, der, flankiert von Graham, Adam und Orlando, zielstrebig auf sie zusteuerte.  
„McT., wie ich sehe, hast du den alten Kiwi ja doch nicht irgendwo in der Wildnis ausgesetzt. Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal einfach meinen Sohn darum bitten.“  
Orlando grinste und reichte Lee ein Bier.  
„Komm schon Dad, gönn dem Zwerg hier seinen Spaß. Immerhin hast du ihm seinen König abspenstig gemacht.“   
Mit diesen Worten zog er Richard in eine herzliche Umarmung und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Ich muss dich jetzt aber nicht auch Daddy nennen, oder?“  
Richards Augen weiteten sich bei den frechen Worten des Elbenprinzen und er nahm ihm das Bier aus der Hand.  
„Dein Spross hier weiß sich nicht zu benehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich Dwalin bitten, ihn mal übers Knie zu legen.“  
Er trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
Graham reichte ihm die Weinflasche, die er, vorsorglich zusammen mit einem Glas, Billie aus der Rippe geleiert hatte.  
„Was die Erziehung des Spitzohrs angeht – da hat die Waldlandbarbie hier eindeutig versagt. Aber ich weiß aus ziemlich sicherer Quelle, dass er unserem Volk bald doch noch einiges abgewinnen kann.“  
Erheitertes Lachen machte die Runde und die Gruppe beobachtete die langsam eintrudelnden Mitarbeiter, die sich hungrig um die großen Gasgrills scharrten.  
Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff, unterzugehen, als PJ zusammen mit Phillipa und Zane erschien und eine kleine Rede über den bis jetzt gemeinsam beschrittenen Weg hielt. Unter dem lauten Gejohle und Gepfeife gingen seine Worte fast unter und so wünschte er allen Anwesenden nur noch lachend guten Appetit und einen tollen Abend, bevor er sich unter die Leute mischte.

„Wo sind eigentlich Turner und seine Süße?“  
Mark hatte, anders als Orlando und Graham, entschieden, den ersten großen Ansturm auf das Barbecue abzuwarten und sich die Zeit lieber hier bei ihnen zu vertreiben.  
Adam lachte.  
„Junge Liebe, Hadlow. Mich wundert ja, dass ihr zwei euch überhaupt habt blicken lassen.“  
Bedeutungsvoll zog er seine Augenbrauen nach oben und grinste Lee und Richard frech an.  
„Neidisch, Brown? Ich dachte, du hast dir selbst schon was Nettes angelacht.“  
Richard nippte an seinem Weinglas und fixierte den jüngeren Briten mit einem amüsierten Blick.  
Dieser ließ sich davon allerdings nicht verunsichern, sondern hielt ihm nur ungerührt den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger entgegen.  
„Du hast dir das beste Teil vom Buffet ja schon selbst unter den Nagel gerissen. Sorry, Pace.“  
Der Angesprochene lachte nur und zog seinen Freund in eine innige Umarmung, die von Mark mit einem theatralischen Seufzer kommentiert wurde.  
„Ich hol mir dann wohl lieber doch mal was zum Futtern. Kommst du mit, Adam? Bei soviel Liebe in der Luft kann ich kaum noch atmen.“  
Gackernd verschwanden die beiden in der Menge.

„Er wird mir wirklich fehlen.“  
Lee küsste Richard und schmeckte das herbe Aroma des Rotweins auf dessen Lippen. Der Ältere öffnete die Augen und funkelte ihn an.  
„Willst du mich etwa gegen ihn eintauschen? Sag nur ein Wort und ich lasse euch zwei alleine.“  
Lee prustete.  
„Mal davon ab, dass Hadlow glücklich verheiratet ist und ich seiner Frau mit Sicherheit nicht in die Quere kommen will, gibt es da noch ein ganz entscheidendes Problem.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
Richard sah ihn fragend an, während er seine Hände in den Gesäßtaschen des Jüngeren vergrub.  
Lee schluckte, so sehr genoss er die zärtliche Berührung und er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Mir hat schon ein anderer Mann das Herz gestohlen... und ich glaube, er gibt es auch so schnell nicht wieder her.“  
Richard drängte sich nun gegen ihn und flüsterte rau in sein Ohr: „Dieser Typ hat ein Schweine-Glück, weißt du das? So was wie dich kann man nur lieben. Er muss echt etwas ganz besonderes sein, dass du ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt hast.“  
Lee grinste.  
„Das ist er. Er ist mein Leben. Und ich hoffe, er weiß das auch.“  
„Das tut er. Und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er er das genauso sieht.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige biss ihm spielerisch in die Unterlippe, bevor sie sich hingebungsvoll küssten und alles andere um sich herum vergaßen.


	24. London Calling

It took a moment before I lost myself in here  
It took a moment and I could not be found  
Again and again and again and again  
I see your face in everything  
It took a moment, the moment it could not be found

What's with the fascination with the echelon?  
What's with the constant questions that you have this time?  
What's with this circumstantial consequence? (Consequence)  
Find oversight before this night will ever rise again  
( Echelon – 30 Seconds to Mars)

 

 

 

„Verdammt, ist das kalt hier.“  
Kara schob zitternd ihre Sonnenbrille nach oben und wickelte sich enger in den dicken Cardigan, den sie Aidan schon in Hongkong bei der Zwischenlandung stibitzt hatte.  
Dieser zog mit mürrischem Blick ihre Koffer hinter sich her und gähnte verhalten.  
„Willkommen im kalten England. Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh darüber, hätte ich Weihnachten am Strand doch nicht allzu viel abgewinnen können.“  
Lee lachte und zog den Kragen seines Mantels hoch.  
„Dean und Mark waren ganz schön erschüttert, dass wir so auf unsere Traditionen pochen. Aber mir ist warmer Punsch und Truthahn auch lieber als Barbecue und Dosenbier. Im Moment brauche ich allerdings nur noch eine Matratze unter mir.“  
Gott, er war ja so müde!  
Mehr als 33 Stunden waren seit ihrem Abflug aus Wellington vergangen und auch wenn die Business-Class ihre Annehmlichkeiten haben mochte, war sie doch nichts gegen ein echtes Bett in einem richtigen Zimmer mit nichts als Dunkelheit um ihn herum.  
Suchend schaute er sich nach Richard um, der mit Martin in der weitläufigen Ankunftszone des Londoner Flughafens Heathrow verschwunden war.

Aidan rieb sich die Augen.  
„Ihr könnt froh sein, erst mal keinen Flieger mehr von innen sehen zu müssen. Das nächste Mal nehmen wir Richards Angebot an und übernachten bei ihm. Ich könnte gerade glatt im Stehen einschlafen.“  
Kara verdrehte grinsend die Augen und schnappte sich die Flugtickets aus der Hand ihres Freundes.  
Schnell überflog sie die gedruckten Daten.  
„Zum Glück müssen wir nicht noch ewig warten, das Boarding startet schon in einer halben Stunde. Sind die Jungs eigentlich unterwegs abhanden gekommen? Ohne Kaffee überlebe ich keine weitere Minute mit der kleinen Mimose hier.“  
Spielerisch klatschte sie Aidan mit den Tickets gegen die Schulter und grinste ihn entschuldigend an. Dessen Miene hellte sich auf, als er in der Menge Richards Gesicht entdeckte.  
„Die Rettung naht! Unser Kind kommt wahrscheinlich schon mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand auf die Welt, so süchtig, wie Madame im Moment nach dem Zeug ist.“  
Kara streckte ihm die Zunge raus und beobachtete Richard und Martin, die sich, jeder zwei Pappbecher umklammernd, ihren Weg durch die wartenden Menschen bahnten.

„Hier Kröte. Ich hoffe, ich hab genug Koffein an deinen Zucker gelassen.“  
Der dunkelhaarige Brite reichte ihr einen der dampfenden Becher und verzog das Gesicht, als sie nach dem ersten Schluck den Daumen in die Höhe reckte.  
„Fünf Löffel sind doch nicht viel, Doofi. Du müsstest mal sehen, wie viel Zucker Gordon in seinen Kaffee kippt. Das ist dann selbst mir zu süß.“  
Lee lachte, hatte seine beste Freundin doch absolut recht. Der kleine Tänzer liebte seinen Kaffee schon fast sirupartig.  
„Schade, dass er in Wellington geblieben ist. Silvester ohne ihn wird komisch werden.“  
Kara pustete in ihren Becher, während Martin sie belustigt musterte.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er freiwillig ohne Scott irgendwo hinfliegen würde? Die beiden haben sich wirklich gesucht und gefunden.“  
Lee nickte und suchte Richards Blick.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken, er hätte die Feiertage ohne seinen Freund verbringen müssen, wurde ihm ganz anders.   
Er konnte Gordons Entscheidung, in Neuseeland zu bleiben und erst im neuen Jahr in die Staaten zu fliegen, unglaublich gut nachvollziehen.  
Liebevoll blitzten die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers nun auf, als hätte dieser erraten, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
Lee schüttelte sich leicht und lächelte ihn schief an, unsagbar glücklich darüber, die nächsten Wochen gemeinsam mit ihm verleben zu können.

Eine schnarrende Lautsprecher-Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Karas und Aidans Flug nach Dublin wurde ausgerufen.  
Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen fuhr sich der junge Ire durch die dunklen Locken und grinste in die Runde.  
„So Jungs, ich wünsche euch eine wunderbare erste Nacht auf heimatlichem Boden. Martin, grüß mir Amanda und die Kids, Onkelchen, vergiss nicht, deiner Kleinen unser Geschenk zu geben und Lee... du benimmst dich einfach nicht daneben. Ich habe keine Lust, in den Abendnachrichten etwas über einen verrückt gewordenen Amerikaner zu hören, der versucht hat, bei der Queen einzubrechen.“  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Turner. Pass auf den Wildfang auf.“  
Lee zog den Jüngeren in eine herzliche Umarmung, nachdem dieser sich bereits von Martin und Richard auf ähnliche Weise verabschiedet hatte.  
„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Großer.“  
Aidan schnappte sich die Koffer und trottete in Richtung ihres Gates.  
Kara drückte Martin und Richard an sich und wandte sich dann Lee zu.  
Sie schluckte.

„Ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen, mein Leben. Du musst mir versprechen, ganz arg glücklich zu sein, jeden Tag zu genießen und mich sofort anzurufen, wenn die Hexe Ärger macht, okay?“  
Lee nickte und schloss die Arme um die zierliche Blondine.  
„Hab eine wunderbare Zeit mit dem vorlauten Irren, Krümel. Silvester sehen wir uns ja schon wieder. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du deinen Flug erwischt, sonst denkt Aidan noch, ich gönne ihm sein Glück nicht.“  
Lächelnd befolgte sie seine Anweisung und lief ihrem Freund hinterher, der an der Absperrung schon ungeduldig hin und her lief.  
„Sie wird dir fehlen, habe ich recht?“  
Richard war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Lee griff nach seinen Fingern und drückte sie sacht.  
„Letztes Jahr war sie auch über Weihnachten in Dublin. Es fühlt sich irgendwie gerade nur merkwürdig an. Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, was sich in diesem Jahr alles verändert hat.“  
Der Ältere musterte ihn eindringlich, ein unsicheres Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Bist du glücklich, Grin?“  
Lee drückte die Hand fester.  
„Das bin ich, Crisp. Das bin ich.“

 

„Denkt dran, Jungs, Tee gibt’s um fünf. Ruft einfach an, wenn ihr vorbeikommen wollt.“  
Mit diesen Worten und einem lässigen Winken ließ Martin sich auf die Rückbank des Taxis plumpsen, das ihn heim zu seiner Familie bringen würde.  
Lee schaute dem Wagen hinterher.  
Die eisige Luft und die immer stärker werdende Müdigkeit ließen ihn erschaudern.  
„Kommst du?“  
Richard hatte bereits die Koffer mit Hilfe ihres Fahrers verstaut und hielt einladend die Tür des Cabs auf.  
Erleichtert fiel Lee in die weichen Polster und schloss die Augen.  
Das sanfte Schaukeln und die brummende Wagenheizung lullten ihn angenehm ein und nach kurzer Zeit war er bereits eingenickt.  
„Du bist wirklich eine Schnarchnase.“  
Richards belustigte Worte an seinem Ohr rissen ihn aus dem Schlaf.  
Ruckartig schreckte er hoch und stolperte, leise fluchend, aus dem Taxi.  
Während der Dunkelhaarige den Fahrer entlohnte und sich das Gepäck aushändigen ließ, schaute Lee sich interessiert um.  
Eine schmale, von Bäumen gesäumte Straße mit kleinen, viktorianisch anmutenden Reihenhäusern war ihr Ziel. Weiße Lattenzäune und schneebedeckte Hecken begrenzten sorgsam gepflegte Vorgärten und in einiger Entfernung erhob sich ein schmaler Kirchturm in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.  
Genau so hatte er sich die Umgebung vorgestellt, in der Richard sich wohlfühlen würde.  
Mit einem Lächeln folgte er seinem Freund zu der Hausnummer 157 und trat nach ihm ein.  
Eine angenehme Wärme schlug ihnen schon im Hausflur entgegen.

Richard schob die Koffer an die Seite und entledigte sich seiner Jacke, darauf wartend, dass Lee seinem Beispiel folgte.  
„Mary hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Willst du noch was trinken oder lieber gleich duschen und ins Bett?“  
Lee hatte seinen Mantel aufgehängt und atmete tief durch.  
Dies war also Richards Zuhause, sorgfältig geputzt und vorbereitet von seiner langjährigen Haushälterin.   
Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass Mary ihn gern bemutterte wie einen ihrer zahlreichen Söhne.  
Lee war durch den länglichen Flur ins Wohnzimmer gelangt und sah sich nun staunend um.  
Der große, helle Raum beinhaltete außer zwei schweren, dunklen Ledersofas und einem antik wirkenden Tisch etliche dunkle Holzregale, die bis in die letzte Ecke mit Büchern vollgestopft waren. Manche der Bibliotheken, die Lee auf seinen Reisen besucht hatte, waren spärlicher ausgerüstet gewesen.  
Ein leiser Pfiff entfuhr ihm, als er die, versteckt in einer Ecke stehende, Jukebox entdeckte, die mit Sicherheit original aus den 50ern stammte.  
Richard überraschte ihn immer wieder!  
Und doch war dies hier alles auf eine merkwürdige Art vertraut, fühlte sich so an, als wäre er schon oft hier gewesen.  
Lee wusste, woran dieses Gefühl lag, spiegelte diese Wohnung doch all das wieder, was Richard ausmachte.

„Duschen klingt verführerisch. Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Crisp?“  
Er rieb sich unsicher den Nacken, während sein Freund, ihn liebevoll musternd, nickte.  
„Alles okay, Grin? Was ist los mit dir?“  
Lee lächelte verlegen.  
„Dieses Haus, dieses Zimmer... es trägt so absolut deine Handschrift, dass ich mich einfach frage, ob Annabell hier gelebt hat. Mit dir. Irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen.“  
Die Augen des Älteren verdunkelten sich und eine nachdenkliche Miene schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er gedankenverloren durch den Raum schaute.  
„Annie hat sich geweigert, hier einzuziehen. Ich habe das Haus damals vor unserer Hochzeit gekauft, weil ich mich völlig darin verliebt hatte. Ihr war es zu spießig, zu weit weg vom Zentrum... als Kompromiss haben wir dann das Appartement direkt in der City angeschafft.. aber da hab ich mich nie wirklich zu Hause gefühlt.“  
Lees Brust zog sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Annabell und Richard hatten so wenig gemeinsam, dass er sich wieder einmal die Frage stellte, was ausgerechnet sie zusammengeführt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.“

Richard kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Das ist Vergangenheit und ich habe keine Lust, mir heute noch den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.“  
Sanft streiften seine Lippen Lees Ohr und ein Schauer fuhr ihm durch die schmerzenden Glieder.  
Sie küssten sich eine Weile, genossen die vertraute Nähe des anderen, bis Lee herzhaft gähnen musste.  
Entschuldigend zwinkerte er dem Dunkelhaarigen zu, der sich schmunzelnd ebenfalls die Augen rieb.  
„Duscht du mit mir? Ich meine... nur, damit es schneller geht...“  
Verdammt, warum benahm er sich plötzlich wie ein Teenager zu Besuch bei seinem ersten Freund?  
Richard drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn die hölzernen Treppenstufen ins Obergeschoss hinauf.  
„Nichts lieber als das.“  
Lachend schubste er Lee über den kleinen Flur und drängte ihn gegen die Badezimmertür.

„Crisp, was wird das?“  
Flinke Finger strichen über seine Brust und öffneten geübt die kleinen Knöpfe seines Hemds.  
Forsch wurde es ihm von den Schultern gerissen und landete auf dem cremefarbenen Teppich.  
„Ich helfe dir nur beim Ausziehen, Grin.“  
Richards Atem strich heiß über die Haut seines Halses, als er an ihm vorbei griff und die Tür aufstieß.  
Rückwärts taumelte er in den dunkel gekachelten Raum und stieß gegen das milchige Glas der Duschwand, Richards Lippen fest auf die seinen gedrückt.  
Herr im Himmel, wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass sein Freund diese Situation nicht ausnutzen würde?  
Er seufzte gepresst auf und zerrte ungeduldig an dem Sweatshirt des Älteren.  
Jetzt, wo die Erregung seine Adern durchflutete, konnte es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen, Richards nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren.  
Hastig befreiten sie sich gegenseitig von den letzten, störenden Stoffschichten und ließen sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten.  
Richard drehte den Wasserhahn auf, dirigierte Lee unnachgiebig in die großzügig angelegte Kabine und kniete vor ihm nieder.  
Heiß prasselte das Wasser auf ihre verschlungenen Körper hinab.

„Ich hab da unten eigentlich wirklich gemeint, dass wir nur zusammen duschen sollten, Crisp.“  
Lee keuchte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, einen Halt suchend, um dem Zittern Herr zu werden, das Richards geschickte Zunge in ihm auslöste.  
„Das tun wir doch auch, Grin.“  
Die Worte schlugen, gedämpft durch das stete Rauschen, nur undeutlich an sein Ohr.  
Himmel, das war so verdammt gut!  
Lee hatte die Augen geschlossen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Selbst jetzt, erschöpft und zum Umfallen müde, reichten ein paar gezielte Liebkosungen des Älteren, um ein wahres Feuer in seinen Lenden zu entfachen.  
Richard hatte etwas an sich, das ihn jedes Mal schier um den Verstand brachte.  
„Stopp, hör auf!“  
Fragend schaute Richard zu ihm herauf, während das Wasser aus seinen Haaren perlte und in anmutigen Linien seinen Nacken hinablief.  
„Warum? Du bist kurz davor, das spüre ich doch.“  
Ungeduldig knurrend zog Lee seinen Freund auf die Beine und drängte seinen feuchten Körper gegen ihn, während er den geschickten Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss.  
„Deshalb ja. Fick mich, Crisp“, murmelte er an den nassen Lippen und fuhr mit den Fingern über das harte Fleisch, das sich ihm gierig entgegen reckte.  
Er wollte ihn spüren.  
Auf der Stelle.  
Bestimmend umfasste Richard seine Hüften, drehte ihn um und presste seinen Körper gegen die vom Wasserdampf beschlagenen Fliesen.  
Der kalte Stein an seiner Brust bildete einen erregenden Kontrast zu der Hitze der über sie hinweg strömenden Nässe.  
Richards Hände hielten ihn unbarmherzig gefangen, während er seine Zunge über Lees angespannten Nacken tanzen ließ.  
Verdammt, worauf wartete er denn noch?

Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als Richard sich schließlich in ihn schob.  
Scheiße, er würde wirklich gleich kommen!  
Der Ältere bewegte sich langsam in ihm, stützte seine Hände neben Lees Kopf ab und zog sich fast komplett aus ihm zurück, bevor er sich erneut tief in ihm versenkte.  
Quälend langsam bewegte Richard sich in ihm, zögerte hinaus, wonach Lee sich so sehr sehnte.  
Der Jüngere umklammerte mit einer Hand Richards Beckenknochen und zog ihn flehend näher.  
„Nicht.. verdammt nochmal, Crisp.. gib mir mehr!“  
Er stammelte unzusammenhängend und sank mit der Stirn gegen die Wand.  
Kommen wollte er, Erlösung finden von der sengenden Hitze, die tief in ihm tobte und ihn schier verbrannte.  
Er biss sich in die zusammengeballte Faust, deren Knöchel weiß schimmerten.  
"Mehr? Du willst es härter?"  
Heiser stieß der Dunkelhaarige die Worte hervor, bemüht darum, seine Erregung zu zügeln, um seinen Geliebten bis aufs Blut zu reizen.  
Lee drückte sich ihm entgegen, nahm ihn vollständig in sich auf.  
Richard stöhnte und schloss die Augen, bereit, seine Zurückhaltung aufzugeben.  
Seine Finger krallten sich in Lees Fleisch, als er dem Drängen seines Körpers und den gewisperten Flüchen seines Freundes nachgab und sie mit schnellen, unbarmherzigen Stößen zum Höhepunkt trieb.  
Schwer atmend genossen sie die erschöpfende Befriedigung, während das heiße Wasser ihre zitternden Körper hinablief.

 

 

„Daddy! Daddy!“  
Lautes, melodisches Kinderlachen riss Lee aus seinen Träumen. Er hatte, dank des Jetlags, ziemlich unruhig geschlafen und brauchte einen Moment, um sich klar zu werden, wo er sich befand.  
Die andere Seite des Bettes war verwaist und kalt – Richard musste schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgestanden sein.  
Lee angelte auf dem Boden nach dem verknitterten Handtuch.  
Es war immer noch feucht und fühlte sich unangenehm kalt in seinen Händen an.  
Seine Koffer standen noch unten im Hausflur, bemerkte er und verfluchte sich jetzt im Stillen dafür, gestern zu müde gewesen zu sein, um sie noch nach oben zu schaffen.  
Ein Blick auf den Radiowecker teilte ihm mit, dass es bereits fast Mittag war.  
Stöhnend wickelte er sich den klammen Stoff um die Hüften und tappte ins Badezimmer, um sich die alten Klamotten anzuziehen, die Haare zu richten und etwas vorzeigbarer zu werden.

Ein feines Kinderstimmchen ertönte von unten und beschrieb gerade in bezaubernden Worten, welche Geschenke der Weihnachtsmann ihr doch unbedingt bringen müsse.  
Lee musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Philomena klang genau wie ihr Vater, wenn er enthusiastisch von einer Sache sprach, die ihm wichtig war... die gleiche Betonung der Worte, die gleichen bedeutungsvollen Pausen...  
Er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck förmlich vor sich.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppenstufen hinunter und merkte, wie seine Hände vor Aufregung feucht wurden und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.  
Würde sie ihn mögen?  
Und wie würde Christopher, Richards Bruder, auf ihn reagieren?  
Er setzte ein unverfängliches Lächeln auf und betrat die gemütliche Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Langschläfer.“  
Richard stand vor der mittig angelegten Kochinsel und beaufsichtigte seine Tochter, die gerade mit völlig konzentrierter Miene einen Pancake wendete.   
Ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger Mittvierziger, dessen Züge eindeutig denen seines Freundes ähnelten, lehnte mit belustigt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen am Kühlschrank und nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
Dies musste Christopher sein.  
„Guten Morgen. Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange geschlafen habe. Der Jetlag hat es diesmal in sich.“  
Richards Bruder lachte und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Du musst Lee sein. Ich bin Chris, der Bruder deines vielbeschäftigten Freundes da drüben. Richard hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt und ich freue mich wirklich, den ominösen Unbekannten endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen.“  
Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen reichte er Lee eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee und zog ihn auf die Seite.  
„Er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Tu ihm nicht weh, okay? Nach der Katastrophe mit Annabell kann er niemanden gebrauchen, der nur mit ihm spielt.“  
Christopher hatte die Worte geflüstert und musterte ihn nun eindringlich.  
Lee schluckte befangen und sein Magen grummelte nervös.  
Dachte der Ältere wirklich, Richard war für ihn nur ein netter Zeitvertreib?

Gern hätte er den versteckten Vorwurf entkräftet, doch ein energisches Zupfen an seiner Hose unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
Große, blaue Kulleraugen sahen ihn fragend an.  
„Ich bin Philomena und wie heißt du?“  
Lee ging vor dem kleinen Mädchen in die Hocke und lächelte sie an.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, wusste er doch, dass Richard und Christopher die Szene aufmerksam beobachteten.  
„Ich bin Lee, ein Freund deines Vaters.“  
Philomena schien seine Antwort zu überdenken, während sie eine ihrer braunen Locken um den Finger wickelte.  
Gott, sie sah Richard wirklich unglaublich ähnlich!  
Ein warmes Gefühl für die Kleine breitete sich in Lee aus und er hoffte inständig, sie würde ihn sympathisch finden, hing doch für ihn so viel von ihrer Meinung ab.

„Magst du Würstchen?“  
Lee schaute irritiert zu Richard, der ihm ermutigend zuzwinkerte.  
Er nickte.  
Philomena wies auf eine kleine Spielküche und hieß ihn, aufzustehen.  
Mit kindlicher Geschäftigkeit stellte sie eine der Plastikpfannen auf die rot angemalte Herdplatte und bereitete ihm mit täuschend echt aussehenden Spielzeug – Zutaten ein original englisches Frühstück zu.  
„Du musst probieren.“  
Unsicher lächelnd reichte sie ihm den vollen Teller, auf den sie allerlei Köstlichkeiten gehäuft hatte.  
Lee imitierte gewissenhaft Kau-und Schluckbewegungen und rieb sich nach einer Weile übertrieben den Bauch.  
„Das war wirklich unglaublich köstlich. Danke, Philomena. Du bist eine ganz tolle Köchin.“  
Ein breites Strahlen zeigte sich auf dem niedlichen Gesicht und eine kleine Hand legte sich auf die seine.  
Mit der anderen zog sie ein abgeschmustes Kuscheltier hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und hielt es Lee hin.

„Das ist Goopher. Er ist mein bester Freund. Magst du Hunde, Lee? Ich hätte so gern einen, aber Annie hat es nie erlaubt.“  
Ein trauriger Ausdruck verdunkelte Philomenas Züge und ließ Lee erstaunt zu Richard blicken.  
Philomena nannte ihre Mutter beim Vornamen?  
Annabell schien wirklich eine erschreckend kaltherzige Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter zu pflegen.  
Richard schüttelte stumm den Kopf und mahnte ihn damit, nicht näher auf das Thema einzugehen.  
Lee nickte kaum merklich.  
„Ich mag Hunde sehr, meine Kleine. Mein eigener lebt im Moment bei meinen Eltern. Er heißt Carl und ist ganz verrückt nach Kindern. Er würde dich bestimmt lieben.“  
Philomenas Augen blitzten auf.  
„Oh, darf ich ihn dann auch streicheln? Ich habe auch keine Angst, versprochen.“  
Lee lächelte sie liebevoll an und drückte die kleine Hand, die immer noch vertrauensvoll in seiner lag.  
„Natürlich darfst du das. Dann musst du mich mit deinem Daddy einfach mal besuchen kommen.Carl würde sich freuen... und ich mich auch.“  
Bei diesen Worten glitt sein Blick zu Richard, der ihn stolz lächelnd ansah.  
Stumm nickend versicherte er ihm, alles richtig gemacht zu haben und allein diese kleine Geste trieb Lee fast die Tränen in die Augen.  
Hastig fuhr er sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht und schaute wieder zu dem kleinen Lockenkopf, der die Erwachsenen beobachtet hatte.  
„Ich mag Carl jetzt schon. Und dich mag ich auch. Aber jetzt hab ich Hunger. Willst du auch einen Pancake, Lee? Hab ich ganz alleine gemacht.“  
Sie zog bestimmend an seinem Ärmel und hieß ihn, aufzustehen, um neben ihr am Frühstückstisch Platz zu nehmen.  
Lee folgte ihr breit grinsend.


	25. Pizza-Time

Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide  
I'll take it by your side  
Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide  
I'll take it by your side  
Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies  
I'll take it by your side  
Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide  
I'll take it by your side

I'm unclean, a libertine  
And every time you vent your spleen  
I seem to lose the power of speech  
You're slipping slowly from my reach  
You grow me like an evergreen  
You've never seen the lonely me at all

 

( Without you, I´m nothing - Placebo)

 

 

Heißer Dampf hatte das kleine Badezimmerfenster beschlagen und tanzte in anmutigen Schwaden im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.  
Lee lehnte sich wohlig stöhnend zurück und genoss das gut temperierte Wasser, das seine geschundene Muskulatur lockerte und ihn sanft entspannte.  
Die letzten Tage hatten einem Sightsseing- Marathon geglichen und er war froh und dankbar darüber, den heutigen Abend mit Richard einfach nur ruhig in dessen Haus verbringen zu können.  
London Eye, Big Ben, Sea Life, den Londoner Zoo... Philomena und ihr Vater hatten ihm alles zeigen wollen und waren in ihrem Enthusiasmus kaum zu bremsen gewesen.  
Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand erschöpft durch das nasse Haar und lachte leicht bei der Erinnerung an das entsetzte Gesicht der Kleinen, als er ihr erzählte, dass er unmöglich noch eine Tüte der süßen Schokodrops essen konnte, die sie ihm im Zoo beständig zugesteckt hatte.   
Für Philomena schien die klebrige Süßigkeit ein Grundnahrungsmittel zu sein, bei der sein Magen immer noch rebellierte.  
Kinder! dachte er belustigt und freute sich im Stillen darüber, dass die Kleine ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.  
Jeden Abend, nachdem Richard ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen hatte, bestand sie darauf, dass auch er ihr schöne Träume wünschte und gemeinsam mit ihr die Sterne auspustete.   
Wenn sie sich danach gähnend in die weichen Kissen kuschelte und seufzend die Augen schloss, ergriff ihn ein warmes Gefühl ehrlicher Zuneigung für sie.  
Philomena hatte sein Herz im Sturm erobert und er hoffte, irgendwann für immer mit ihr und Richard zusammen sein zu können.  
Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.  
„Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du eingeschlafen bist. Der Pizzabote kommt innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde. Du wirst Enzos Calzone lieben... Grin, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
Unwillig öffnete der Angesprochene die Augen und blinzelte zu Richard hoch, der ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen amüsiert musterte.   
Mist, er war tatsächlich kurz eingenickt!  
Statt einer Antwort winkte er seinen Freund mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich hinunter.  
Richard kam der Aufforderung nur zu gern nach und küsste neckisch die Lippen des Jüngeren.  
Mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Übermut schlang Lee die Arme um den verdutzten Briten und zog ihn grinsend in das immer noch warme Badewasser.   
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
Spielerisch knabberte er an Richards Ohrläppchen und strich mit seinen Händen über den nun nassen und enganliegenden Stoff des T-Shirts, das an dessen Oberkörper klebte.  
Empört funkelten ihn dunkelblaue Augen an.  
„Du bist unmöglich, Pace. Weißt du das eigentlich?“  
Lee grinste und zog ihm das durchweichte Kleidungsstück über den Kopf, bevor er seine Lippen mit einem ungezügelten Kuss verschloss.  
„Nicht unmöglich, Crisp, sondern einfach nur verrückt nach dir.“  
Langsam schob er die dunkle Jogginghose von Richards Hüften und ließ seine Nägel über das weiche Fleisch darunter gleiten.

Das schrille Klingeln der Türglocke ließ sie aufstöhnend auseinander fahren.  
Lee verzog sein Gesicht und schmollte, als Richard blitzschnell aus der Wanne hüpfte, sich die nasse Hose von den Beinen strampelte und einen Bademantel überwarf.  
„Der Lieferant ist heute aber mehr als nur pünktlich.“  
Mit Bedauern im Blick und einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken wandte er sich ab und polterte leise fluchend die Treppen hinunter zur Haustür.  
„Leider.“  
Lee schnappte sich frustriert eines der Handtücher aus dem kleinen Beistellschränkchen und trocknete sich ab.   
Die Sehnsucht, Richard spüren zu wollen, ebbte nur langsam ab und er hatte einige Mühe, seinen Herzschlag wieder in normale Bahnen zu lenken.  
Scheiße, wie gerne hätte er diese Situation eben ausgekostet!  
Laute Stimmen drangen aus dem Hausflur zu ihm nach oben und ließen ihn stutzen.  
Stritt sich sein Freund da mit dem Pizzaboten?  
Rasch wickelte Lee sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und beschloss, nachzusehen.  
Langsam ging er über den kleinen Flur und lauschte angestrengt.  
Die andere Stimme war eindeutig weiblich und schien sich gerade furchtbar über irgendetwas aufzuregen.  
Er atmete tief durch und ging um die Ecke auf den Treppenabsatz zu.

„Verdammt, es ist doch wohl meine Sache, ob ich über die Feiertage verreise oder nicht! Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass ich nach dem, was du mir angetan hast, noch Bock habe, mit nach Leicester zu fahren und dort einen auf glückliche Familie zu machen, oder? Ich wollte Philli nur ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke vorbeibringen, bevor ich übermorgen nach Aspen fliege.“  
Die hohe, gekünstelte Stimme, die die Worte regelrecht ausgespien hatte, ging Lee durch Mark und Bein.  
Annabell!  
Was zur Hölle machte sie denn hier?  
Die Dielen knarzten, als er sein Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein verlagerte und dieses Geräusch ließ die Blondine aufhorchen.  
Lee fluchte lautlos.  
„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du nicht alleine bist, Rich. Hat die Schlampe keinen Mut, sich zu zeigen?“  
Richard stöhnte auf.  
„Annie, bitte...“  
„Annabell, schön dich zu sehen. Es ist lange her.“  
Lee schritt langsam die Treppenstufen hinab und bedachte die hochgewachsene Frau mit einem zuckersüßen, falschen Lächeln, das ihm auf dem Gesicht fest fror, als er Richards entsetzter Miene gewahr wurde.  
Verdammt, wieso hatte er sich nicht zuerst im Schlafzimmer etwas übergezogen?  
Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, als er sah, wie sich Annabells Augen weiteten, als sie von ihm zu Richard und wieder zurück blickte.  
Das Handtuch um seine Hüften verdeckte nicht annähernd etwas von den langen Kratzern auf seiner Brust, die in der letzten, lustvollen Nacht entstanden waren und auch Richards nachlässig zugeknoteter Bademantel entblößte einige dieser eindeutigen Zuneigungsbekundungen.  
Mochte Lee die Blondine auch insgeheim mit den wildesten Schmähungen überschütten- dumm war sie nicht.

Ein schrilles Lachen entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie trat gegen die großen Tüten zu ihren Füßen, die augenscheinlich Massen an Spielzeug aus dem hiesigen Disney- Store enthielten.  
„Ernsthaft, Lee? Du findest es schön, mich zu sehen? Oder könntest du in Wahrheit nicht lieber kotzen, weil ich dein Techtelmechtel mit meinem Ehemann gestört habe? Hat deine kleine Mistkröte sich deshalb lieber einen anderen Stecher gesucht, weil du plötzlich mit ihr nichts mehr anfangen konntest?“  
Annabells Augen glommen vor Wut, als Richard sie besänftigend am Arm packte.  
„Annie, hör auf, Lee zu beleidigen. Das lasse ich nicht zu.“  
Unwirsch riss sie sich von ihm los und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.  
„Musst du deine kleine Tucke auch noch verteidigen, du Schwein? Gott, ich könnte vor Lachen zusammenbrechen, wenn es nicht so ekelhaft wäre! Mein geliebter Ehemann ist ´ne Schwuchtel!   
Wie lange treibt ihr es denn schon miteinander?  
Ist er der Grund, warum du mich damals in dieser Nacht- und Nebelaktion rausgeworfen hast?“  
Richard Züge hatten sich bei ihren Worten immer mehr verhärtet und die Ader auf seiner Stirn pochte bedrohlich.  
So wütend hatte Lee ihn noch nie gesehen und er beeilte sich, die restlichen Treppenstufen hinunter zu eilen, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können.  
„Hör verdammt nochmal mit diesem vulgären Gewäsch auf, Annie. Hier ist keiner eine Tucke oder eine Schwuchtel, wie du es so abwertend nennst. Mein Liebesleben geht dich nichts mehr an, immerhin sind wir getrennt, wenn du das vergessen haben solltest.“  
Gefährlich leise hatte er die Worte herausgepresst, doch Annabell zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.  
Provokant reckte sie ihr Kinn empor und fuhr sich mit der Hand theatralisch über die auftoupierte Mähne.

„Gott, ihr seid so erbärmlich. Bei Richard weiß ich ja, was für ein Waschlappen er zwischen den Laken ist, aber wie steht es mit dir, Lee? Brauchst du einfach nur mal ein paar Titten in der Hand, um wieder normal zu werden?“  
Mit wiegendem Schritt war sie auf ihn zugekommen und ließ ihre manikürten Finger aufreizend über seinen Oberkörper wandern.  
Ihre Berührung verursachte ihm Übelkeit und er wich rasch einen Schritt zurück.  
„Spinnst du? Glaubst du die gequirlte Scheiße eigentlich selbst, die du da von dir gibst? Wenn Richard es bei dir nicht mehr gebracht hat, dann nur, weil du so ein absolut verabscheuungswürdiges Miststück bist!“  
Annabells Augen verengten sich und sie stürmte auf ihn zu.  
„Das wirst du bereuen, das schwöre ich dir! Ich werde euch so fertig machen, dass ihr euch noch wünschen werdet, einander nie begegnet zu sein! Sagt schon mal Auf Wiedersehen zu euren glänzenden Karrieren... wenn ich mit euch durch bin, dann ist alles, was euch noch bleibt, die Gosse!“

Sie wollte sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen, doch Richard stellte sich ihr in den Weg.  
Seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Wut.  
„Verlierst du auch nur ein falsches Wort über Lee und mich bei deinen aufgeblasenen Freunden, dann drehe ich dir den Geldhahn zu, meine Liebe. Spiel kein Spiel, das du nicht gewinnen kannst. Ich habe bereits mit meinen Anwälten gesprochen. Ich will die Scheidung. Und ich will Philomena.“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Lee, auf ihrem überschminkten Gesicht einen Anflug von Angst zu sehen, doch Annabell hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder gefangen.  
Höhnisch grinste sie Richard an und legte beide Hände auf seine bebenden Schultern.  
„Die Kleine kannst du behalten, das ist mir egal. Aber bedenke gut, wer auf deinem Weg nach oben an deiner Seite stand. Ich habe dich groß gemacht, dir die richtigen Leute vorgestellt... ich kann mit einem Fingerschnippen dafür sorgen, dass du wieder ganz unten landest. Überleg dir also besser, ob du dich mit mir anlegen solltest, Darling.“  
Mit diesen diabolischen Worten riss sie die Haustür auf und stieß mit dem verdutzt aussehenden Pizzaboten zusammen.  
Der junge Mann hatte Mühe, die Pappschachteln bei ihrem stürmischen Abgang nicht fallen zu lassen.  
Das Klackern ihrer Pumps auf dem Gehweg hallte durch die abendliche Stille.  
An der Pforte drehte sie sich noch einmal um und nickte dem Lieferanten süffisant zu.  
„Grüß Enzo ganz lieb von mir und frag ihn bei Gelegenheit, ob er schon davon wusste, dass einer seiner Stammkunden ein perverser Schwuler ist.“  
Perfide grinsend stieg sie in ihren grauen Bentley und fuhr mit quietschenden Rädern davon.

Richard bezahlte mit versteinerter Miene das bestellte Essen und ignorierte dabei die neugierigen Blicke, die der junge Mann ihm zuwarf. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich wortlos, knallte die Tür zu und warf die Schachteln achtlos auf die Kommode im Hausflur.  
Der Appetit auf die Pizza war ihnen beiden nach Annabells filmreifem Auftritt vergangen.  
„Ich bin ja so froh, dass Philomena heute Nacht bei deinem Bruder schläft. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie ihre Mutter so erlebt hätte.“  
Lees Worte durchbrachen die angespannte Stille.  
Richard stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Verdammt, warum zur Hölle bist du runter gekommen? Warum, Lee? Ich wäre sie schon irgendwie wieder los geworden.“  
Er drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren um, einen Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung im Gesicht.  
Lee schritt auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen, sich entschuldigen für den unbedachten Fehler, doch Richard hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Scheiße, Crisp. Gibst du mir jetzt die Schuld für diesen Mist da eben? Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, richtig... und das tut mir auch verdammt leid. Allerdings hätte sie früher oder später sowieso von uns erfahren, oder wolltest du es vor ihr verheimlichen?“  
Fragend schaute Lee seinen Freund an, der ihn nur schweigend musterte.  
Er schluckte.  
„Du hattest nicht vor, ihr von uns zu erzählen, ist es so? Crisp...“  
Betreten schaute der Angesprochene ihn an und fuhr sich mit der Hand resigniert über das Gesicht.  
„So ist das nicht, Lee. Natürlich wollte ich mit ihr darüber reden, aber noch nicht jetzt. Du hast sie doch gehört! Verdammt, Annie wird ihre Worte wahr machen... und das hätte ich dir gerne erspart... weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer das wird, wenn sie wirklich anfängt, schmutzige Wäsche zu waschen?“

Lee starrte ihn fassungslos an, unfähig, die soeben gehörten Worte zu verdauen.  
Hatte Richard nicht gesagt, dass das alles kein Problem darstellen würde?  
Scheinbar war doch nicht alles so leicht, wie er sich das ausgemalt hatte.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und starrte aus dem Fenster neben der Tür.  
Annabell hatte mit ihren giftigen Schmähungen eine Mauer zwischen Richard und ihm gezogen, die ihn schwer verwirrte und mehr schmerzte als ihre höhnischen Worte.  
Es verletzte ihn, dass der Ältere ihn von sich gestoßen hatte und nicht bereit war, trotz aller Umstände bedingungslos zu ihm zu stehen.  
Seine Gedanken glitten zurück zu dem Morgen in Waitomo, als Richard ihm versicherte, sie würden alles schaffen können, so lange sie sich nur vertrauten.   
Dieses Vertrauen hatte am heutigen Abend einen schweren Riss bekommen.  
Lee stieß sich von der Wand ab und blieb unsicher vor seinem Freund stehen.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir den Rest des Abends abblasen. Ich hab verdammte Kopfschmerzen und hau mich lieber mal aufs Ohr.“  
Richard schaute in mit unbewegter Miene an und nickte stumm.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Lee die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer hinauf und schlurfte über den weichen Teppich im Obergeschoss.  
Mit jedem Schritt waren seine Beine schwerer geworden und als er endlich vor der Tür angekommen war hatte er das Gefühl, die Trauer in seinem Herzen würde ihn von innen zerreißen.   
Fluchend drückte er die Klinke herunter, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich auf das große, leere Bett.

Seine Gedanken kreisten und Annabells höhnisches Lachen dröhnte ihm immer noch in den Ohren.  
Was würde sie mit dem neu gewonnenen Wissen anstellen?  
Würde sie wirklich versuchen, ihr gesamtes Leben zu zerstören oder waren dies nur leere Worte einer verbitterten Furie gewesen?  
Er wusste es nicht und diese Unwissenheit lähmte ihn und ließ ihn schaudern.  
Richard kannte Annabell und Lee hatte die Angst bei ihren Worten deutlich in seinen Augen sehen können.

„... ich kann mit einem Fingerschnippen dafür sorgen, dass du wieder ganz unten landest.“

Ihre Worte hallten in ihm wider, bis er endlich erschöpft einschlief.

 

„Es tut mir unglaublich leid, Grin. Es tut mir so leid.“  
Unwirklich klangen die Worte an sein Ohr.  
Träumte er, oder waren das wirklich Richards Finger, die zärtlich über seine Wange strichen?  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah in das mondbeschienene Gesicht seines Freundes, der ihn mit reumütigem Blick ernst musterte.  
War das die Wahrheit?  
Würde Richard zu ihrer Liebe stehen können oder hatte Annabell erste Zweifel in sein Herz gepflanzt?  
Könnten sie diese Situation zusammen meistern oder würde der aufziehende Sturm sie eines Tages doch trennen?  
Tausend Fragen huschten durch sein schlaftrunkenes Hirn und doch, allein Richards Nähe ließ diese in weite Ferne rücken.  
Er wollte einfach, dass alles wieder gut war, sehnte sich so verdammt danach, den Älteren zu spüren und sich damit seiner Liebe zu versichern, dass er die Arme um ihn schloss und ihn in stiller Verzweiflung küsste.  
Richard erwiderte den Kuss mit hungriger Leidenschaft, schien ebenso davon getrieben zu sein, Vergebung zu empfangen und zu gewähren.  
Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander, liebten sich mit atemberaubender Inbrunst und ignorierten die singende Stimme des Zweifels, die sich tief in ihnen einen Platz geschaffen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Lee betete inständig, das diese Worte auch ehrlich gemeint waren.


	26. Sean

I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
When I'm absolutely sane

As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners

With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same

( Absolute beginners - David Bowie)

 

 

„Jetzt hör auf, an dir rumzupuzzeln, Grin. Du siehst gut aus. Meine Eltern werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.“  
Nervös blickte Lee in den Spiegel und richtete zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal den Kragen des schwarzen Hemdes, das er trug.  
Richard, der hinter ihm stand, hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Das sagst du so leicht. Sollte ich vielleicht doch das andere Hemd nehmen? Oder die dunklere Hose? Ich...“  
Das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend war seit dem Aufstehen an diesem Morgen beständig stärker geworden und gerade dabei, sich in eine handfeste Übelkeit zu verwandeln.  
Gott, so aufgeregt war er noch nie vor einem ersten Kennenlernen gewesen!  
Aber hier ging es auch nicht um irgendeinen beliebigen Besuch, heute würde er ganz offiziell Richards Eltern vorgestellt werden.

Sein Freund verstand seine verzweifelte Miene und umschlang seine Hüften von hinten mit den Armen.  
Gemeinsam schauten sie in den Spiegel.  
„Du wirst das schon packen, Grin. Meine Mom wird dich lieben... und wenn du meinen Vater dazu bringst, sich mit dir über Modellflugzeuge zu unterhalten, dann hast du bei ihm einen großen Stein im Brett.“  
Lee schnaubte und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Weil ich von dem Thema auch so eine Ahnung habe.“  
Richard grinste und strich ihm mit der Hand sanft über die Brust.  
„Die hat mein alter Herr, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht. Er redet nur gerne ausführlich darüber.“  
Lee begegnete seinem schelmischen Lächeln mit einem ungläubigen Prusten und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Wenigstens weiß ich, dass Philomena mich mag. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, verziehe ich mich mit ihr in die Küche und wir futtern alle Süßigkeiten auf.“  
Er machte eine schmollende Schnute.  
Richard zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn spielerisch.  
„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen. Meine Tochter wird nicht zur Komplizin deiner heimlichen Fressorgien gemacht. Und jetzt lass uns los, sonst kommen wir zu spät und Christopher hat sich allein auf das Essen gestürzt.“  
Lee seufzte und warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel.  
Wenn dieser Tag doch nur schon vorbei wäre!  
Resigniert zuckte er mit den Schultern, streckte seinem bleichen Spiegelbild die Zunge raus und folgte Richard ergeben durch die Schlafzimmertür.

 

Der hatte in der Zwischenzeit den weinroten BMW aus der Garage gefahren und wartete mit laufendem Motor vor der Haustür.  
Lee grinste, als er einstieg.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht wie auf dem Weg zu meiner eigenen Hinrichtung fühlen würde, dann hätte diese Szene wirklich was von einem Teenager- Date an sich.“  
Richard drehte an den Knöpfen des Autoradios herum und wühlte sich durch die Musikauswahl.  
„Bowie, Klassik oder Ein Sommernachtstraum? Ich könnte dir sonst noch Feuerwehrmann Sam anbieten, wenn dir das lieber ist.“  
Entschuldigend verzog er die Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln.  
Lee schmunzelte über das Angebot und beugte sich zu dem Älteren hinüber, um ihn zu küssen.  
Bowie. Den Feuerwehrmann heben wir uns dann für später auf“, murmelte er an seinen Lippen.  
Richard wählte das Gewünschte und unter den ersten Tönen von This is not America fuhren sie die schneebedeckte Straße hinab.  
„Wie passend.“  
Er kicherte.

„Wie lange fahren wir eigentlich?“  
Lee hatte sich zurückgelehnt und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Die Nervosität schlich sich wieder in seine Adern und ließ seinen Magen unangenehm grummeln.  
Er fühlte sich wirklich wie ein armer Sünder auf seinem letzten Weg zum Schafott.  
Hoffentlich unterlief ihm nicht irgendein blöder Fehler, der ihn vor Richards Familie blamieren würde!  
Ihm war unglaublich wichtig, dass sie nichts Schlechtes von ihm dachten, immerhin war diese Situation für sie alle absolutes Neuland.  
Energisch rieb er sich mit den Händen über die Oberschenkel, bemüht darum, den leichten Anflug von Panik unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Richard musterte ihn besorgt aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Bei den Wetterverhältnissen ungefähr drei Stunden. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist weiß wie ´ne Wand.“  
Lee winkte ab.  
„Na, ich bin immerhin der erste Freund, den du mit nach Hause bringst. Crisp, ich will das einfach nicht vergeigen, verstehst du?“  
Der Angesprochene nickte ernst, während er den Wagen konzentriert durch den dichten Verkehr am Marble Arch lenkte.  
„Das wirst du nicht, Grin. Meine Familie mag vielleicht nicht mit all meinen Entscheidungen konform gehen, aber in Liebesdingen haben sie mir noch nie reingeredet.“

„Bei Annabell hätten sie es tun sollen.“  
Lee schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Verdammt, dass er auch nie die Klappe halten konnte!  
Zwei Tage waren seit dem filmreifen Auftritt vergangen, den Richards Angetraute ihnen geliefert hatte und bis jetzt waren sie erfolgreich um ein weiteres Gespräch über dieses Thema herum gekommen.  
Der Brite schob den Unterkiefer vor und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Sie hätte dich nicht so beleidigen sollen... das war mieser Stil und sicher nicht von mir beabsichtigt. Aber ich kann sie trotz allem irgendwo verstehen. Immerhin ist es schon eine harte Nummer, auf diesem Weg zu erfahren, dass der eigene Ehemann plötzlich ´nen Liebhaber hat.“  
Lees Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten.  
Wütend funkelte er seinen Freund an, der stur weiter geradeaus auf die Straße stierte.  
„Du kannst sie verstehen? Nach all dem, was sie dir angetan hat? Jetzt sag nur nicht, dir tut es leid, dich von ihr getrennt zu haben!“  
Richard sog scharf die Luft ein und trommelte mit den Fingern aufs Lenkrad.  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Nur weil ich ihr Verhalten teilweise nachvollziehen kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich es billige oder zu ihr zurückgehe. Der Zug ist abgefahren. Ich liebe dich, falls du das vergessen haben solltest.“  
Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schloss die Augen.

„Verdammt... ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie dann trotzdem so einen großen Raum zwischen uns einnimmt. Weshalb hast du so eine Angst vor ihr?“  
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Richards Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrer sardonischen Drohung, ihn zu vernichten.  
Richard verzog das Gesicht und eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.  
„Weil ich befürchte, dass das keine leeren Worte waren...ihr Bruder würde mir da zustimmen, wenn er könnte.“  
Er hatte die Worte mehr zu sich selbst gesagt und schien an etwas zu denken, dass ihm schwer zu schaffen machte.  
Der Jüngere stutzte.  
„Ihr Bruder?“  
Richard nickte.  
„Sean-Patrick war eine Klasse über uns an der LAMBDA. Ein begnadetes Talent mit der Aussicht auf eine glänzende Karriere. Du hättest seinen Macbeth sehen sollen... der Wahnsinn, sag ich dir.“  
Er lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung.  
„Nun, eines Tages, kurz vor seinem Abschluss, erwischte Annabell ihn zusammen mit einem unserer Dozenten hinter der Bühne. Sie hat es brühwarm ihrer ganzen Familie gesteckt. Du musst wissen, ihr Vater ist einer der konservativsten Menschen, dem ich je begegnet bin. Er gibt mir bis heute die Schuld daran, dass seine Tochter keinen anständigen Beruf erlernt und sich mit mir illustrem Künstler zusammen getan hat.“  
Lee schluckte, kannte er durch Gespräche mit Kollegen doch ganz ähnliche Geschichten über enttäuschte Eltern, die mit der Berufswahl ihrer Kinder nicht zurecht kamen.  
Seine eigenen hatten ihn zum Glück immer bedingungslos unterstützt.  
Innerlich dankte er ihnen dafür, musste eine derartige Abneigung doch nur schwer zu ertragen sein.

„Daddy war nicht sonderlich begeistert, nehme ich an?“  
Richard nickte und fuhr mit gedankenverlorener Miene fort.  
„Das zu sagen, wäre noch untertrieben. Er hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um den Dozenten rauswerfen zu lassen. Annabells Bruder hat diesen Mann wirklich geliebt und durch das ganze Theater zerbrach ihre Beziehung. Sie fanden ihn drei Tage nach der Trennung auf dem Dachboden. Sean- Patrick hat sich erhängt.“  
Lees Gedanken rasten, genau wie sein Puls.  
Dunkel erinnerte er sich an den Namen in Verbindung mit der gewaltigen Standpauke, die ihm Gordon am Morgen von Richards Geburtstag gehalten hatte.   
Und plötzlich dämmerte es ihm.  
„Hieß der Dozent zufällig Adam?“  
Richard zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
Lee schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und atmete tief durch.  
„Der Bruder deiner Ex war der erste Freund von Gordons Bruder. Diese Tragödie hat dazu geführt, dass Adam zum Alkoholiker wurde und mittlerweile als Pflegefall in irgendeinem Heim vor sich hin vegetiert. Gordon redet nicht oft davon, aber ich weiß, wie sehr ihn die Geschichte belastet. Sean ist sozusagen sein Synonym für das, was verkappte Moral und Intoleranz einem antun können.“ 

Richard hatte eine Hand auf Lees Oberschenkel gelegt und schaute ihn nun eindringlich an.  
„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich mir Sorgen mache? Diese Familie ist zu allem fähig...und wenn Annabell bei ihrem Vater das arme Opfer mimt, dann kann das böse für uns enden. Ich wollte dir das einfach ersparen.“  
Lee drückte die Finger des Älteren.  
„Verdammt, Crisp, warum hast du mir das nicht von Anfang an erzählt? Warum hast du so getan, als wäre die Scheidung reine Formsache? Nach dem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, wird es das mit Sicherheit nicht.“  
Richard zuckte zusammen und entzog ihm seine Hand, um sie mit Wucht auf das Lenkrad knallen zu lassen, eine Geste verzweifelter Wut.  
„Vielleicht, weil ich vor dir nicht als absoluter Idiot dastehen wollte? Der Typ, der wissentlich die Hexe geheiratet hat, die ihren eigenen Bruder in den Tod trieb? Der sich von ihr hat verarschen und benutzen lassen, weil er bis über beide Ohren verliebt war? Sag mir, würdest du so jemanden lieben können? So einen Versager?“

 

„Halt an...verdammt, halt sofort den scheiß Wagen an!“  
Lee wies auf die Abfahrt zur Kilburn Tankstelle, die sie soeben passierten und zwang Richard mit einem Griff ins Lenkrad, diesen Weg zu nehmen.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Wagen auf dem Grünstreifen abseits des flachen Gebäudes zum Stehen.  
„Bist du jetzt völlig bescheuert, Lee? Willst du uns umbringen?“  
Richard drehte sich zornig zu ihm herum und seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Entsetzen.  
Lee hatte seinen Gurt gelöst und zog seinen Freund ruckartig an sich heran, sein Blick ein Gewitter der verschiedensten Emotionen.  
Hart presste er seine Lippen auf Richards, der überrascht aufkeuchte und sich gegen seinen festen Griff wehrte.   
Lee löste unwillig den Kuss und umfasste, schwer atmend, das Gesicht des Älteren mit beiden Händen.  
Eindringlich fixierte er ihn.  
„Du hast recht, Crisp. Du bist ein absoluter Idiot. Mir sagst du, ich soll dir vertrauen, sonst hätte unsere Beziehung keinen Sinn. Und was machst du? Frisst diesen Scheiß in dich rein und lässt damit zu, dass wir uns verlieren. Verdammt, meinst du, ich mache das alles hier zum Spaß und bei dem kleinsten Problem hau ich ab?“  
Richard biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick, doch Lee zwang ihn erneut, ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich liebe dich, du Depp. Hast du das denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Ganz ehrlich... lieber scheiß ich auf meine Karriere, als dass ich dich verliere!“  
Ungläubig starrte der Brite ihn an, als er realisierte, was sein Freund eben ausgesprochen hatte.  
Es bedurfte in diesem Moment keiner weiteren Worte.  
Richard küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und suchte Vergebung an Lees Lippen, die ihm ungestüm entgegen kamen.  
Sie wurde ihm stumm und bereitwillig gewährt und eine lange Weile hörte man nur Bowies melancholische Stimme die Stille durchbrechen.

...As long as we´re together, the rest can go to hell. I absolutely love you, but we´re absolute beginners with eyes completely open but nervous all the same...

„Wir sollten langsam weiterfahren, sonst gibt deine Mutter noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf.“  
Lee fuhr Richard durch das zerzauste Haar und lächelte schief.  
Gott, er liebte diesen Mann so!  
Egal, welches Problem sich ihnen durch Annabell nun auch in den Weg stellen würde, er wäre bereit, um diese Liebe zu kämpfen, erschien sie ihm doch als das Wichtigste in seinem Leben.  
Die Gefühle, die er Richard entgegenbrachte, waren so stark, dass sie ihn förmlich überrollten und ihn in manchen Momenten vor sich selbst ängstigen ließen.  
Richard lehnte nun seine Stirn gegen Lees und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht ehrlich zu dir war, Grin. Verdammt, ich brauch dich doch!“  
Lee küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Versprich mir einfach, dass du dich nicht mehr so vor mir zurückziehst. Und jetzt lass uns fahren, bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlege.“  
Liebevoll grinste er seinen Freund an.  
„Danke. Dafür, dass es dich gibt, Grin.“

...as long as you´re still smiling, there´s nothing more I need...

 

Der Rest der Fahrt verging in einem angenehmen, aber nachdenklichen Schweigen und schneller als es Lee lieb war, parkte Richard den BMW vor einem großen Backsteinhaus. Die hölzernen Fensterläden waren blau gestrichen und hinter jeder Scheibe brannte hell die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, obwohl es gerade erst dämmerte.  
Langsam stieg er aus und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, während Richard etliche Tüten voller Geschenke aus dem Kofferraum zu Tage förderte.   
Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
Gleich würde er Richards Familie gegenüber stehen.  
Lee schluckte befangen und sein Magen rebellierte.  
„Kannst du mir das hier mal bitte abnehmen?“  
Die dunkle Stimme seines Freundes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich zu ihm um, nur um ein großes Paket in die Arme gedrückt zu bekommen.  
Er schwankte unter dem schweren Gewicht.  
„Lass mich raten- ein neues Flugzeug für deinen Vater?“  
Richard grinste und trat mit dem Fuß die kleine Gartenpforte auf.  
Zögernden Schrittes folgte Lee ihm, darauf bedacht, das wertvolle Präsent nicht fallen zu lassen.  
Vor der Tür stellte Richard die Tüten ab und umfasste sanft den Arm des Jüngeren.  
„Du schaffst das, Grin. Vergiss nicht... ich bin ja auch noch da. Und jetzt auf ins Getümmel!“  
Lee stöhnte auf und schickte lautlos ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, als Richard auf den Klingelknopf drückte.

Christopher öffnete ihnen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür und umarmte seinen Bruder überschwänglich. Lee stellte das Paket neben die Tüten und blieb abwartend stehen.  
„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt. Hast du meinen Bruder noch beschäftigt gehalten, Lee?“  
Chris zwinkerte ihm zu und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Eher er mich. Freut mich, dich zu sehen.“  
Lee erwiderte den herzlichen Händedruck und ließ sich von Richards älterem Bruder in den Hausflur ziehen.  
„Mom, der verlorene Sohn ist endlich eingetrudelt! Und er hat Verstärkung dabei.“


	27. Christmas Eve

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

( Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding )

 

 

 

 

„Wir haben uns schon ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht, ob du nach all der Zeit den Weg noch finden würdest. Ihr kommt spät, mein Schatz.“  
Die schlanke, grauhaarige Frau, die diese Worte mit einem halbernsten Unterton ausgesprochen hatte und Richard nun unter Freudentränen in eine herzliche Umarmung zog, konnte nur seine Mutter sein.  
Unverkennbar hatte sie ihre Züge und die unglaublich blauen Augen an ihre beiden Söhne weiter vererbt.  
Margaret Armitage musste in ihrer Jugend eine ausnehmend schöne Frau gewesen sein und auch jetzt strahlte ihr Gesicht eine alterslose Anmut aus.  
Lee schluckte und beobachtete die Begrüßung mit aufgeregt schlagendem Herzen.  
„Mom, darf ich dir Lee vorstellen?“  
Richard hielt seine Mutter im Arm, die sich hastig ihre Hand an der geblümten Schürze abwischte, bevor sie sie ihm reichte.  
Ein warmherziges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
„Es freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen, Lee. Richard hat schon viel von dir erzählt.“  
Lee nickte steif und ergriff mit kalten Fingern die ihm angebotene Hand.  
Für eine Frau hatte sie einen erstaunlich festen Händedruck.

„Ich freue mich auch, Mrs. Armitage. Danke, dass Sie mich ausgerechnet zu den Feiertagen in Ihrem Heim beherbergen wollen.“  
Richards Mutter verzog belustigt das Gesicht und sah zwischen ihrem Sohn und ihm hin und her.  
„So jung und Manieren wie ein Gentleman alter Schule.   
Ich fühle mich geehrt, Lee. Aber nenn mich bitte Margaret, sonst fühle ich mich so alt wie meine hochverehrte Schwiegermutter.“  
„Mom! Keine Geschichten über Granny, ich bitte dich!“  
Richard verdrehte die Augen.  
Margaret zwinkerte Lee verschwörerisch zu und senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüsterton.  
„Richards Großmutter wurde schon alt geboren. Es hat mich Jahre gekostet, ihre verstaubten Ansichten aus ihrem Sohn herauszuprügeln. Aber die harte Arbeit hat sich gelohnt.“  
Lee lächelte und lockerte seine angespannte Haltung.  
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, war Margaret doch genauso freundlich und liebenswert, wie sein Freund ihm seine Mutter beschrieben hatte.  
Und sie schien ihn ja ebenfalls recht sympathisch zu finden, deutete er ihr Verhalten richtig.  
„Chris, Rich, kümmert ihr euch bitte um unseren charmanten Gast und geht schon mal ins Wohnzimmer? Ich sorge mich derweil um den Braten für die hungrige Meute.“  
Sie schenkte ihnen ein letztes, warmherziges Lächeln, bevor sie emsigen Schrittes den Flur hinuntereilte und in der Küche verschwand.

 

„Du kannst ja richtig höflich sein.“  
Richard legte die Arme um Lee und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Die vertraute Geste ließ den Jüngeren wohlig seufzen.  
„Deine Mutter nennt dich tatsächlich Rich? Ich dachte, du hasst diese Abkürzung.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige brummte missmutig.  
„Mach ich auch, aber Mom lässt sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht reinreden. Deshalb rege ich mich bei ihr auch nicht mehr drüber auf. Fang du jetzt aber bloß nicht damit an.“  
Lee schmunzelte und fuhr seinem Freund mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Haare.  
„ Mach ich nicht, versprochen. Mir ist Crisp sowieso viel lieber. Passt besser zu dir.“

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer.“  
Christopher lehnte süffisant grinsend an der grün gestrichenen Wand und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem gutmütigen Kopfschütteln.  
„Neidisch, Brüderchen?“  
Der Ältere winkte ab und deutete auf die große Flügeltür, hinter der Lee den Wohnbereich des Hauses vermutete.  
„Neidisch? Nichts gegen dich, Lee, aber Alison und Abe würde ich gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen... auch wenn sie mir manchmal den letzten Nerv rauben.“  
Lee nickte wissend, hatte er doch bereits von Richard gehört, wie sehr dessen Bruder seine Frau und den gemeinsamen, achtjährigen Sohn liebte.  
„Na, wenn du mich nicht zu schätzen weißt, Chris, dann bleibe ich halt bei deinem Bruder.“  
Richards empörtes Schnaufen und die besitzergreifende Geste, mit der er Lees Hand umfasste, ließen sie auflachen.  
„Mein Schatz. Ganz allein meiner. Und jetzt ab in die Höhle des Löwen. Dad wird sicher schon denken, wir wären unterwegs verloren gegangen.“  
Das Grummeln in Lees Magen hatte bei der Erwähnung von Richards Vater wieder unangenehm von ihm Besitz ergriffen.   
Würde dieser ihn mit den gleichen offenen Armen empfangen wie seine Frau?  
Richard bemerkte Lees Zögern, das Wohnzimmer zu betreten und schaute ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Alles okay?“  
Lee drückte seine Hand und schluckte tapfer das beklemmende Gefühl hinunter.  
„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, Gollum.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie an Christopher vorbei, der ihnen die Tür aufhielt und betraten den großen, festlich geschmückten Raum.

 

Staunend sah Lee sich um.  
Sein Freund hatte nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, seine Mutter würde Weihnachten lieben.  
Ein großer, bunt geschmückter Baum mit unzähligen Kugeln und Lichtern dominierte den Raum und strahlte mit den vielen Kerzen, die überall verstreut standen, um die Wette.  
Gestrickte Socken baumelten am Kaminsims, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer fröhlich vor sich hin prasselte und auf der großen Tafel, die dominierend in der Mitte des Raums stand, häufte sich kostbares Geschirr.  
Lee sog den berauschenden Geruch durch die Nase und fühlte sich wehmütig an die vielen Weihnachten mit seiner Familie erinnert, als er noch ein Kind war.  
In diesem Moment vermisste er sie sehr und freute sich darauf, im neuen Jahr endlich wieder bei ihnen sein zu können - mit Richard an seiner Seite.

Dieser kam nun, gefolgt von einem älteren, schlanken Mann in Cardigan und Cordhose, auf ihn zu.  
„Dad, das ist Lee Pace. Lee, mein Vater, John Armitage.“  
Kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich, musterte der Grauhaarige Lee mit distanziertem Blick und nickte ihm kaum merklich zu.  
„Sie sind also dieser Freund, von dem mein Junge gesprochen hat. Nun, willkommen.“  
Einen knochenbrechenden Händedruck später hatte er sich auch schon abgewandt und an das Kopfende der Tafel gesetzt, ein abgegriffenes Buch aufschlagend.  
Lee sah Richard fragend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Er ist kein Freund vieler Worte. Außerdem hast du meine Mutter gehört. Mein Vater wurde sehr konservativ erzogen. Wenn er dich erst einmal richtig kennengelernt hat, wird er schon auftauen.“  
Der Jüngere grübelte.  
„Weiß er denn, dass du und ich... Ich meine..“  
„Ob er weiß, dass wir ein Paar sind? Meine Mutter wird es ihm gesagt haben. Entspann dich, Grin. Er wird sich schon damit abfinden, dass sein Sohn jetzt einen Freund hat.“  
Lautes Kinderlachen erklang vom Flur und mit einem Schwung wurde die Wohnzimmertür aufgerissen.

„Daddy! Lee! Abe und ich haben einen Schneemann mit Alison gebaut, den müsst ihr euch unbedingt ansehen!“  
Philomena stürmte mit von der Kälte geröteten Wangen in den gemütlichen Raum und warf sich förmlich in Richards Arme. Ihre Ärmchen schlangen sich um seinen Hals und begeistert lachte sie, als er sich mit ihr zusammen im Kreis drehte.  
„Er ist bestimmt großartig geworden! Wir schauen ihn uns morgen an, mein Spatz. Gramps sieht schon so verhungert aus.“  
Die Kleine kicherte über den Witz ihres Vaters und ließ sich von ihm wieder auf den Boden stellen. Vertrauensvoll ergriff sie Lees Hand und lächelte zu ihm hoch.  
„Du sitzt bitte neben mir, ja? Alison will immer, dass ich mein Gemüse aufesse, aber ich mag das nicht. Bei dir darf ich essen, was ich will.“  
Ertappt zuckte Lee zusammen, als er Richards vorwurfsvollen Blick auf sich spürte. 

 

„Na, da hat die kleine Maus jemanden aber ganz schnell um den Finger gewickelt.“  
Eine hübsche rothaarige Frau mit Sommersprossen auf der Nase schlug Richard freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter und zog Lee in eine herzliche Umarmung.  
Verblüfft starrte er sie an.  
„Ich bin Alison, Christophers Frau und somit die Schwägerin dieses Herzensbrechers hier.“  
Sie deutete auf Richard und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Alison hatte eindeutig das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und war Lee sofort sympathisch.  
Aufrichtig erwiderte er das strahlende Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte.  
„Ali, wo hast du meinen Lieblingsneffen gelassen?“  
Richard schaute sich suchend um, doch Abe war nirgends zu entdecken.  
Sie seufzte.  
„Er ist wahrscheinlich oben und füttert Tauriel. Für die Idee könnte ich Chris immer noch erschlagen.“  
Theatralisch rollte sie mit den Augen.  
„Tauriel?“  
Lee schaute die Rothaarige irritiert an, kannte er den Namen doch nur zu gut in Verbindung mit der Rolle, die Evangeline neben ihm im Hobbit verkörpern würde.  
Richard lachte und klärte ihn auf.  
„Tauriel ist ein kleiner, furchtbar dicker Hamster mit einer Vorliebe für Schokolade. Chris hat ihn Abe geschenkt, nachdem klar war, dass ich Thorin spielen werde. Abe schien den Namen passend zu finden.“  
Lee kicherte.  
„Erzähl das bloß Evi nicht. Mit einem pausbäckigen Nagetier verglichen zu werden, würde ihr mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen.“

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Margaret, einen gewaltigen Puter vor sich her balancierend, suchte sich ihren Weg an ihnen vorbei.  
Abe folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und schob den Servierwagen, auf dem allerlei Köstlichkeiten aufgetürmt waren.  
„Setzt euch bitte, bevor alles kalt wird.“  
Eifrig verteilte Richards Mutter die Speisen auf dem Tisch und nickte ihnen erwartungsvoll zu.  
Richard beugte sich zu Lee und raunte ihm ins Ohr.  
„Wehe, du nimmst keinen Nachschlag. Meine Mutter wäre fassungslos und für meinen Vater käme das einer Majestätsbeleidigung gleich.“  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an die festlich gedeckte Tafel, Philomena fröhlich plappernd in ihrer Mitte thronend.

 

Das Essen war absolut köstlich.  
Lee fühlte sich, als könne er keinen Bissen mehr zu sich nehmen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, im nächsten Moment zu platzen.  
Entspannt lehnte er sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ den Blick durch die Runde schweifen.  
Die Aufregung war unbegründet gewesen.  
Richards Familie war wirklich unglaublich nett.  
Wie selbstverständlich hatten sie ihn in ihre Gespräche mit einbezogen, ihm Fragen gestellt und ihn dazu animiert, die ein oder andere Anekdote vom Set zu erzählen.   
Auch über seine Familie hatte man gesprochen und Richard damit aufgezogen, bald ebenfalls einen Antrittsbesuch vor sich zu haben.  
Dieser lächelte ihn nun warmherzig über Philomenas Kopf hinweg an und schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick.  
Lee verstand.  
Sie hatten eine neue Hürde in ihrer Beziehung genommen, einen weiteren wichtigen Punkt für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.  
Am liebsten hätte er den Älteren jetzt hingebungsvoll geküsst, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er genauso empfand, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Vater der ganzen Sache mit ihnen noch unentschlossen gegenüberstand, beließ er es bei einem wissenden Grinsen.  
Alles andere würde warten müssen, bis sie allein in ihrem Zimmer waren.

 

„Ich denke, hier muss jemand ganz dringend ins Bett.“  
Richard musterte seine Tochter und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
Philomena hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Beine gekuschelt und rieb sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen die Nase.  
„Bin gar nicht müde.“  
Ein herzhaftes Gähnen strafte ihre genuschelten Worte Lügen und sie streckte die Arme in die Höhe.  
Margaret lächelte gutmütig.  
„Ich glaube, für heute reicht es der kleinen Prinzessin. Und Abe ist schon vor zehn Minuten auf der Couch eingeschlafen.“  
Sie wies auf das große Ledersofa, auf dem der kleine Blondschopf lag und leise schnarchte.  
Alison erhob sich.  
„Dann bringen wir die Minis mal zu Bett. Marge, den Abwasch lässt du aber bitte stehen. Das erledigen Chris und ich nachher.“  
Richards Bruder stöhnte.  
„Mom, du solltest wirklich endlich über die Anschaffung einer Spülmaschine nachdenken.“  
Margaret lachte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„So was kommt mir nicht ins Haus. So lange ich zwei gesunde Hände habe, mache ich das lieber selbst. Und dir schadet ein bisschen Hausarbeit auch nicht.“  
Ergeben sammelte Christopher die Schüsseln und Schalen zusammen und stellte sie auf den Servierwagen.  
Lee half ihm und gemeinsam hatten sie den Tisch innerhalb kürzester Zeit abgeräumt.  
„Das hättest du aber nicht gemusst, Lee. Du bist hier Gast, da wird das nicht erwartet.“  
Margaret zwinkerte ihm anerkennend zu und verschwand mit dem Wagen durch die Tür in die Küche, während John mit unbewegter Miene in seine Richtung starrte.  
Richards Vater war scheinbar nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken.  
Stumm folgte er seiner Frau und verließ den Raum, während sein jüngerer Sohn ihm nachdenklich hinterher sah.

 

„Lee soll mit mir die Sterne auspusten.“  
Richard hatte Philomena auf den Arm genommen und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gebettet. Lächelnd schaute er auf seine Tochter hinab und dann fragend zu Lee, der die Kleine ebenfalls liebevoll musterte.  
„Natürlich, mein Schatz. Mal sehen, ob wir heute alle erwischen.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hoch, über den geräumigen Flur in ein hellgelb gestrichenes Schlafzimmer.  
Lee wartete, bis Richard seiner Tochter ein Nachthemd übergestreift hatte und nahm sie dann auf den Arm, um mit ihr ans Fenster zu treten.  
Erschöpft kuschelte Philomena ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und pustete halbherzig ein wenig die Luft zwischen den Lippen heraus.  
„Gute Nacht, Nimmerland.“  
Lee drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den dunklen Haarschopf und legte sie auf das weiche Bett.  
Richard hatte sie noch nicht richtig zugedeckt, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
Der heutige Tag und die Vorfreude auf die Geschenke, die sie am Morgen unter dem Baum finden würde, waren einfach zu viel gewesen.  
Leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Raum, löschten das Licht und schlossen die Tür.

 

„Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich, weißt du das eigentlich?“  
Richard hielt Lee am Ärmel fest und drückte ihn sanft gegen die Wand.  
Hungrige Lippen suchten die seinen und versiegelten sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Lee keuchte, hatte er sich doch den ganzen Abend danach gesehnt, seinen Freund berühren zu können.  
Fordernd glitten seine Hände über Richards Rücken und zogen ihn näher an sich heran.  
Die Stunden mit Richards Familie waren lustig und unterhaltsam gewesen und er hatte sie sehr genossen, aber seinen Freund aus Rücksichtnahme nicht so berühren zu können, wie er es wünschte, hatte ihn einiges an Willenskraft gekostet.  
Umso mehr genoss er jetzt diese wenigen, gestohlenen Minuten, in denen sie nur einander gehörten.

„Deine Familie ist wirklich großartig, Crisp. Nur dein Vater scheint mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen.“  
Lee schob den Älteren ein Stück weit von sich und fuhr ihm gedankenverloren mit der Hand über die Wange.  
Richard schien die Berührung zu genießen, drängte er sich doch gegen die weiche Haut seiner Handfläche.  
„Mein Vater ist zu einer Zeit groß geworden, in der gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe noch ein absolutes Tabu war. Zusätzlich war meine Großmutter eine Frau mit strengen Moralvorstellungen. Er wird es irgendwann akzeptieren, dass du nun zu mir gehörst, glaub mir.“  
Lee zog ihn erneut in einen hingebungsvollen Kuss und seufzte.  
„Ich hoffe, du behältst recht. Ich möchte nicht, dass es wegen mir zu Unannehmlichkeiten zwischen euch kommt.“  
„Das wird es nicht. Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken. Mein Vater will eigentlich immer nur das Beste für uns und das wir glücklich sind bei dem, was wir tun. Und ich bin glücklich. Mit dir. Jetzt lass uns wieder runtergehen, Mom wartet sicher schon.“  
Richard drückte seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppenstufen hinunter.

 

Im Wohnzimmer waren Margaret und Alison gerade damit beschäftigt, die vielen bunt verpackten Geschenke unter dem großen Baum zu verteilen, während Christopher und sein Vater auf der Couch sitzend zusahen und abfällige Kommentare über den alljährlichen Kaufrausch losließen.  
Die Frauen ignorierten die hämischen Bemerkungen und verdrehten schweigend die Augen über die Ansichten ihrer Männer.  
„Setzt euch, Jungs.“  
Richards Bruder wies auf den Zweisitzer, der ihnen gegenüberstand und schob ihnen zwei Gläser über den Tisch hinweg zu.  
John wandte sich an Lee.  
„Bushmills Rare, 21 Jahre alt. Haben Sie Ahnung von gutem Whiskey, Lee?“  
Er nahm die edel aussehende Flasche und schenkte ihnen allen einen guten Fingerbreit der goldenen Flüssigkeit ein.  
Lee schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
„Ich fürchte, da muss ich passen, Mister Armitage. Bis jetzt habe ich eher unserem heimischen Bourbon zugesprochen. Mit irischem kenne ich mich nicht wirklich aus.“  
Chris lachte laut auf, was ihm einen empörten Blick von Alison einhandelte.  
„Entwaffnend ehrlich, Lee. Dad hält das Gebräu der neuen Welt für eine Verschwendung von Rohstoffen.“  
Er nippte an seinem Glas und grinste breit.  
Richards Vater schlug ihm auf den Arm und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Man erhebt sein Glas nicht ohne den passenden Trinkspruch, Christopher. Ich dachte, das habe ich dir beigebracht. Und zur Feier dieser besonderen Nacht habe ich überlegt, wir überlassen diese Ehre unserem Gast.“  
Unbewegt ruhte sein Blick auf Lee, der verlegen schluckte und sein Glas umfasste.  
Herrje, dass musste ja jetzt so kommen!  
Hoffentlich fand er die richtigen Worte.  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Auf Sie, Mister Armitage und Ihre wunderbare Familie, die mich hier in Ihrem Heim so freundlich willkommen geheißen hat. Möge Ihnen immer das Glück hold sein.“  
Er hob sein Glas in die Höhe.  
„Cheers.“  
Richard und Chris wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, als ihr Vater plötzlich lächelte und Lee dabei fixierte.  
„Lass das Mister Armitage sein, Lee. Ich heiße John.“

 

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers hinter sich schlossen.  
Richards Vater hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinem Sohn und Lee die doch beachtliche Anzahl von Modellflugzeugen zu zeigen, die, sorgsam drapiert, einen ganzen Raum in dem weitläufigen Keller des Hauses einnahmen.  
Seine Skepsis gegenüber der Beziehung zwischen Richard und dem jüngeren Amerikaner war, wenn auch nicht verschwunden, am heutigen Abend doch deutlich geringer geworden.  
Lee hatte ihn überzeugt, eine Chance wert zu sein.  
Und dafür war dieser ihm von ganzem Herzen dankbar.  
Müde und erleichtert kramte er in der Seitentasche seines Koffers herum und zog das kleine Kästchen hervor, das Richards Weihnachtsgeschenk enthielt.  
Er wollte es ihm nicht vor allen anderen überreichen, hatte er doch etwas Bedenken, dann nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
Hoffentlich würde es ihm gefallen!  
Nervös wischte er sich die schweißnassen Hände ab und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund aus dem Badezimmer wieder auftauchte.

„Was ist los, Grin? Du siehst aus, als ob du etwas wichtiges auf dem Herzen hast.“  
Richard hatte den Raum betreten und stand nun nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm.  
Lee roch das zitronige Duschgel, dass er immer benutzte und dessen Duft er automatisch mit dem Älteren verband.  
„Ich möchte dir danken. Dafür, dass du mich deiner Familie vorgestellt hast. Und außerdem,“ er nestelte an seiner Hosentasche herum und holte das Kästchen hervor, „wollte ich dir dein Geschenk geben, wenn wir allein sind.“  
Unsicher hielt er Richard die hölzerne Box hin.  
Dieser hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
„Du hast mir jetzt aber keinen Ring gekauft, oder?“  
Lee schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und grinste dann.  
Natürlich! Bei der viereckigen Form der Verpackung könnte man schon auf den Gedanken kommen.  
„Mach es einfach auf.“  
Abwartend beobachtete er Richard, der den Deckel des Kästchens anhob und einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß.  
„Ein Twist? Lee, das ist... Weißt du, was das bei den Maori bedeutet?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Die Designerin hat mir das genau erklärt. Deshalb fand ich ihn ja so passend für dich. Ich habe noch nie soviel für jemanden empfunden, wie für dich. Du bist ein unglaublicher Freund. Ich würde für dich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen. Und ich liebe dich für den Rest meines Lebens.“  
Richard schluckte befangen.  
„Starke Bindung, feste Freundschaft, tiefste Loyalität und immerwährende Liebe. Verdammt, Lee.“  
Stürmisch riss er den Jüngeren in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Gefällt er dir nicht?“ nuschelte Lee an seiner Schulter.  
„Nicht gefallen?“  
Richard schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe ihn. So, wie ich dich liebe. So etwas wertvolles hat mir noch nie jemand geschenkt. Machst du mir die Kette gleich um?“  
Er reichte seinem Freund das Kästchen.  
Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Lee den Anhänger heraus und legte das Lederband, an dem er befestigt war, um Richards Hals.   
Sanft verknotete er die Enden und strich über den Nacken seines Geliebten.  
„Frohe Weihnachten.“  
Richard drehte sich zu ihm herum und küsste ihn ungestüm.  
„Du bist echt verrückt.“  
Lee grinste in den Kuss hinein.  
„Nur nach dir, Crisp. Nur nach dir.“


	28. Merry Christmas... oder eben auch nicht

I heard it from my friends  
About the things you said  
But they know me better than that  
They know my weaknessess  
I never tried to hide them  
They know my weaknessess  
I never denied them

I heard it from my friends  
About the things you said  
How can a view become so twisted  
They know my weaknessess  
I never tried to hide them  
They know my weaknessess  
You tried them

(The things you said – Depeche Mode)

 

 

„Guten Morgen, du Murmeltier... und Frohe Weihnachten.“  
Warme Lippen berührten Lees Hals und suchten sich spielend ihren Weg an seinem Schlüsselbein hinab auf seinen Brustkorb.  
Er brummte wohlig und fuhr tastend mit den Fingern durch das Haar des morgendlichen Störenfrieds. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, jeden Tag so geweckt zu werden.  
„Guten Morgen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen ho, ho, ho?“  
Lee öffnete zaghaft ein Auge und musterte seinen Freund schläfrig, der in seinen Liebkosungen inne gehalten hatte.  
Richard grinste schelmisch und stützte das Kinn auf Lees Brust ab.  
Die Kette um seinen Hals schimmerte im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.  
„Wir sollten langsam aufstehen. Ich hab Mena und Abe vor ein paar Minuten schon protestieren hören. Mom lässt sie scheinbar noch nicht ins Wohnzimmer.“  
Lee seufzte und setzte sich halb auf, Richard dabei in seine Arme ziehend. Sanft verwickelte er den Älteren in einen tiefen Kuss.  
„Schade. Gegen etwas Morgensex hätte ich nichts einzuwenden gehabt,“ murmelte er an seinen Lippen.  
Richard schmunzelte und ließ seine Finger aufreizend langsam über Lees Rücken gleiten, was diesem ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Du bist einfach unersättlich, Grin. Aber so gern ich deinem Wunsch auch nachgeben würde – man lässt seine Familie am Weihnachtsmorgen nicht warten.“  
Er löste sich von Lee und rollte sich aus dem Bett, um ins Bad zu gehen.  
Dieser lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und ließ seinen Blick über die nackte Kehrseite des Dunkelhaarigen gleiten.  
Verdammt, was würde er dafür geben, jetzt noch etwas mehr Zeit zu haben.

„Du hast einen echt heißen Arsch, Crisp, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?“  
Richards Augen funkelten dunkel, als er sich ihm an der Tür noch einmal zuwandte.  
„Hast du. Was ist, kommst du mit?“  
Einladend nickte er Richtung Dusche.  
Lee grinste und sprang förmlich aus dem Bett.  
Wer war hier der Unersättliche?  
„Wir haben zehn Minuten.“  
Richards Stimme klang rau an seinem Ohr, als Lee ihn in die Duschkabine drängte und das Wasser aufdrehte.  
„Die reichen.“  
Ungeduldig drückte er ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn stürmisch, während das warme Wasser auf sie beide herunter prasselte.  
Richard stöhnte und wand sich unter den geschickten Händen seines Freundes, die ihn unbarmherzig erforschten.  
Lee strich über Richards Bauch, hinab zu seinen Lenden und liebkoste quälend langsam die feuchte, heiße Mitte.  
Himmel, diese nasse, brennende Haut unter seiner machte ihn schier wahnsinnig!  
Der Ältere keuchte heiser, als talentierte Finger ihn rhythmisch massierten.  
"Gefällt dir das?"  
Lee biss ihm spielerisch in die Lippe und genoss den Schauer, den sein Tun durch Richards Körper jagte.  
Wie sollte er sich bei diesem Anblick noch lange zusammenreißen können?  
Am liebsten würde er ihn auf der Stelle nehmen, ihn besitzen und gleichzeitig ihm gehören.  
Sein Freund umfasste sein Handgelenk und blickte ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen an.  
"Warte."  
Lee schluckte.  
Dieser hungrige Ausdruck in Richards Gesicht war einfach unbeschreiblich und jagte ein ziehendes Kribbeln durch seine Lenden.  
Der Ältere ließ seine Lippen über Lees Hals gleiten und biss leicht zu.  
Seine Zunge leckte über die feuchte Haut, wanderte über die muskulöse Brust und suchte sich ihren Weg tiefer.  
Lee gab ein dumpfes Keuchen von sich und seine Finger fassten in den dunklen Haarschopf seines Freundes, der nun vor ihm kniete.  
Raue Hände strichen über seinen Bauch und die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, nah genug, um zu reizen und zu weit weg, um Erlösung zu schenken.  
Lee warf aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Wie lange konnte er gegen diese süße Qual bestehen?  
Er stand doch jetzt bereits in Flammen!  
Seine Finger verkrallten sich in Richards Haaren, ihn auffordernd, ihm endlich Gnade zu schenken.  
Und dieses Mal wurde sie ihm gewährt.  
Richards Mund, der ihn tief in sich gleiten ließ, die forsche Zunge, warm und feucht und so verdammt gut.   
Lee biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„Ich will dich.“  
Richards Worte ließen Lee das letzte bisschen an Zurückhaltung aufgeben.  
Mit einem gutturalen Knurren zog er ihn zu sich herauf, umfasste die Hüften des Älteren, zwang ihn, die Beine zu spreizen und schob sich unbarmherzig in ihn.  
Scheiße, wie er es liebte, Crisp so nah zu spüren!  
Dieser krallte mit zusammengepressten Lippen seine Finger in Lees Hintern und zog ihn weiter an sich heran.  
Lee biss ihm in die Schulter und umklammerte seine Hüften.  
Unnachgiebig trieb er sich tiefer und tiefer in ihn, bemüht, keinen Laut über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, der ihr Treiben dem Rest der Bewohner verraten würde.  
Richards Stöhnen wurde lauter, je härter er ihn nahm und Lee verschloss seinen Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss, während heiße Tropfen ihre Haut benetzten.  
„Grin...“  
Mit einem erstickten Laut kam Richard und ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen Lees Schulter sinken.  
Sein Körper zitterte, als er selbst seinen Höhepunkt fand und dabei die Nägel grob in Richards Hüften versenkte.  
Schwer atmend lehnten sie sich gegeneinander.

„Alles okay?“  
Lee schob Richard ein Stück von sich weg und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.  
Der Ältere grinste, während ihm das Wasser über das gerötete Gesicht lief.  
Prustend zog er Lee an sich heran und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
„Mit dir wird selbst so etwas profanes wie Duschen zu einer ziemlich geilen Angelegenheit.“  
Lee gluckste.  
„Als ob ich diesem Angebot hätte widerstehen können. Du bist halt einfach heiß.“  
„Jetzt aber Beeilung, sonst redet Mena kein Wort mehr mit uns.“  
Richard griff nach dem Duschgel auf der Ablage und seifte sich ein, bevor er die Tube an Lee weiterreichte.   
„Ich bin schon so gespannt auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie die Geschenke sieht.“  
Lee lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Richards Tochter.  
„Und ich erst. Hopp, zieh dir was nettes an.“  
Richard hatte das Wasser abgestellt und reichte ihm eines der bereitliegenden Handtücher.  
Schnell rubbelten sie sich trocken und suchten im Schlafzimmerschrank nach den passenden Klamotten.  
Lee entschied sich für eine dunkle Jeans und einen grobgestrickten, grauen Pullover und kleidete sich rasch an.  
„Sag mal, ist das nicht eigentlich meiner?“  
Richard musterte ihn amüsiert, während er sich das karierte Hemd zuknöpfte, das er ausgewählt hatte.  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Kann sein. Dafür steht dir mein Hemd ausgezeichnet.“  
Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln trat er an seinen Freund heran und verschloss den letzten Knopf an dessen Kragen.  
„Fertig. Bereit für die große Bescherung?“  
Lee nickte, drückte dem Älteren einen letzten, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und folgte ihm hinab in die Küche.

 

„Frohe Weihnachten, ihr Schlafmützen. Ich wollte Philomena schon hoch schicken, um bei euch nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Nehmt euch einen Kaffee, das Frühstück gibt es erst nach der Bescherung.“  
Margaret umarmte ihren Sohn und drückte Lee herzlich an sich, bevor sie ihnen zwei Tassen reichte und die bauchige Kaffeekanne über den Küchentresen zuschob.  
„Wo ist denn der Rest der Bande?“  
Richard war die ungewöhnliche Ruhe, die herrschte, bereits aufgefallen. Neugierig schaute er seine Mutter an.  
Die verdrehte die Augen, während sie ein Backblech mit kleinen, runden Teiglingen bestückte und in den Ofen schob.  
„Dein Vater hat sie alle in den Keller entführt. Anscheinend hat ihn die Führung gestern Abend mit euch beiden dazu inspiriert, seine Flugzeuge noch etwas ausgefallener präsentieren zu wollen.“  
Sie seufzte und strich ihre umgebundene Schürze mit beiden Händen glatt.   
„Als ich eben unten war, hat er Christopher in den höchsten Tönen vorgeschwärmt, welche Vorteile doch ein nachempfundener Hangar hätte. Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um die freie Stelle im Garten, an der ich nächstes Jahr die Rosen pflanzen wollte.“  
Richard zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während Lee sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Margaret musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Hat dein Vater auch so einen kleinen Spleen, Lee? Irgendwie werden Männer im Alter meines Gatten ein wenig... merkwürdig.“  
Sie lächelte verschwörerisch.  
Lees Blick glitt zu Richard, der eben dabei war, ihnen Kaffee einzuschenken. Seine Miene war undurchschaubar.  
Na, danke für die Hilfe!  
„Meine Eltern haben eine Farm in der Nähe von Austin und Dads ganzer Stolz ist ein knallrotes Ungetüm mit dem Namen Rosy. Meine Mom sagt immer scherzhaft, Dad ist mit seinem Porsche verheiratet. - Allerdings ein alter Traktor, kein Auto."  
Margaret lachte und zwinkerte ihm warmherzig zu.  
„Pass bloß auf, dass mein Sohn später mal nicht so wird.“  
Richard protestierte lautstark.  
„Du bist fies, Mom. Nur zu deiner Information – ich kann weder mit Modellbau noch mit Traktoren sonderlich viel anfangen.“  
„Das kommt noch, Sohn. Wenn du erst mein Alter erreicht hast...“  
John war unbemerkt in die Küche getreten und schaute die drei, die jetzt in prustendes Gelächter ausbrachen, verdattert an.   
„Ich glaube, das Koffein bekommt euch nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur Bescheid geben, dass Mena und Abe jetzt unbedingt Bescherung machen wollen. Kommt ihr?“  
Mit leicht beleidigter Miene verließ er den Raum.  
Margaret stieß Lee mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
„Ich sag doch, Männer!“  
Lachend hakte sie sich bei ihm und ihrem Sohn unter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der großen Flügeltür, vor der der Rest der Familie schon ungeduldig wartete.

 

„Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr.“  
Ungeduldig hüpfte Philomena von einem Bein auf das andere und sah die drei Neuankömmlinge schmollend an. Richard ging vor ihr auf die Knie und breitete die Arme aus.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Prinzessin. Krieg ich denn heute keinen Kuss?“  
Die Kleine verzog angestrengt das Gesicht, ganz so, als grübele sie ernsthaft über seine Frage nach.  
„Na gut, aber nur, weil ich dich so lieb habe.“  
Grinsend warf sie sich in die Arme ihres Vaters und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf.  
Abe verzog angewidert das Gesicht, war er momentan doch in der Phase, alles, was Küssen anging, peinlich zu finden.  
Christopher und Alison verdrehten über ihren Spross belustigt die Augen.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, ihr beiden. Bereit für die alljährliche Geschenkeschlacht?“  
Richards Bruder schlug Lee herzhaft auf die Schulter, was diesem ein ersticktes Ächzen entlockte.  
Chris hatte eine recht eigentümliche Art, anderen seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und nickte.  
„Ich bin gespannt.“  
John öffnete die bis eben verschlossene Tür und die Familie strömte in den großen Raum.  
Mit einem begeisterten Quietschen stürzten die Kinder sich auf den Berg der bunt verpackten Schachteln und Kartons, während die Erwachsenen das geschäftige Treiben mit zufriedener Miene beobachteten.  
Lee stellte sich neben Richard und berührte ihn sacht am Arm.

„Hat Christopher unser Geschenk eigentlich abgesegnet? Immerhin muss er den Großteil des Jahres damit zurecht kommen.“  
Der Ältere lächelte.  
„Er hat sich sofort bereit erklärt. Guck doch, Dad schiebt der Maus gerade den Korb zu.“  
Angespannt verfolgten die beiden die sich ihnen nun bietende, rührende Szene.  
Philomenas Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie den kleinen Mischlingswelpen aus dem großen Weidenkorb hob und ungläubig an sich drückte.  
„Dad, Lee, guckt mal! Der Weihnachtsmann hat mir meinen größten Wunsch wirklich erfüllt!“  
Sie herzte das kleine Hundebaby, das ihr vertrauensvoll über das vor Aufregung gerötete Gesicht leckte.  
„Darf ich ihn Goopher nennen? Er sieht ganz genauso aus.“  
Richard nickte ergriffen und drückte Lees Hand.  
Die Idee, Philomena einen eigenen Hund zu schenken, hatte der Jüngere gehabt und er war ihm von Herzen dankbar dafür.  
Lee strahlte.  
„Ich glaube, damit sind die anderen Sachen gerade ziemlich unbedeutend für unsere kleine Schnecke geworden.“  
Richard musterte ihn erstaunt.  
„Hast du gerade tatsächlich unsere gesagt? Grin, soll das heißen..“  
Lee sah ihm bestimmt in die unsicher wirkenden Augen.  
„Mena ist ein Teil von dir, Crisp. Und es gibt dich nur mit ihr zusammen, das war mir bereits bewusst, als ich von ihr erfahren habe. Außerdem mag ich sie wirklich unglaublich, also passt unsere doch ganz gut, findest du nicht?“  
Richard beugte sich noch näher zu ihm herüber und atmete tief ein.  
„Wären wir jetzt allein, würde ich dich hemmungslos über den Haufen küssen, das ist dir hoffentlich klar, oder? Ich liebe dich, Lee.“  
Die geflüsterten Worte jagten einen Schauer über Lees Rücken und ließen seinen Magen kribbeln.  
"Ich glaube, ich hab da was auf dem Flur vergessen."  
Der Jüngere grinste Richard bedeutungsvoll an.  
Dieser verstand die unausgesprochene Aufforderung und nickte.  
"Entschuldigt ihr uns kurz?"  
Margaret lächelte ihrem Sohn und seinem Freund wissend hinterher.

"So, wie war das da drin gleich? Was wolltest du tun?"  
Lee lehnte an der hellgrünen Wand im Flur und schaute Richard erwartungsvoll an.  
Auffordernd leckte er sich über die Lippen, eine Geste, die dem Älteren ein leises Knurren entlockte.  
Stürmisch umfasste Richard seinen Nacken und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Himmel, warum konnten sie einfach die Finger nicht voneinander lassen?  
Lee drückte sich enger an den Körper des Älteren, genoss die Wärme und das angenehm kribbelnde Gefühl, das die Nähe in ihm auslöste.  
"Ich liebe dich, Grin."  
Atemlos löste Richard sich aus der Umarmung und seine Augen funkelten faszinierend blau im morgendlichen Zwielicht, das in den Flur fiel.  
Lee strich ihm behutsam über die leicht raue Wange.  
„Für immer, Crisp. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los.“  
Sie gingen selig lächelnd wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wollen wir dann frühstücken? Die Kinder werden ja die nächsten Stunden eher nicht ans Essen denken.“  
Margaret klatschte energisch in die Hände und legte dann das Geschenkpapier umsichtig auf den Couchtisch. Ihre neuen Ohrringe funkelten mit dem schmalen Armreif, den Richard ihr vermacht hatte, um die Wette.   
„Ihr Jungs habt wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Lee, der Schal passt hervorragend zu meinem Wintermantel. Hat Rich dir gesagt, dass Blau meine Lieblingsfarbe ist?“  
Lee nickte.  
Der Pashmina war das erste, was ihm bei seinem Bummel in Wellington in die Hände gefallen war und er hatte so gehofft, dass Richards Mutter ihn mögen würde. Anscheinend hatte er genau die richtige Wahl getroffen.  
„Ich danke dir auf jeden Fall sehr. Was hast du denn von meinem Sohn bekommen?“  
Richard schaltete sich eilig ein, bevor Lee antworten konnte.  
„Sein Geschenk würde ich ihm nachher gern in Ruhe überreichen...wenn du verstehst...“  
Margaret zwinkerte wissend.  
„Natürlich, mein Schatz. Es gibt so Sachen, die klärt man lieber unter vier Augen. Kommt ihr dann?“  
Mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen marschierte sie in die Küche.  
„In Ruhe? Wow, Crisp, jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht.“  
Lee runzelte die Stirn und sah den Älteren fragend an.  
Der grinste schief.  
„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen.“  
Lee strich ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.  
„Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Gemeinsam folgten sie den anderen Erwachsenen zum Frühstückstisch, während die Kinder im Wohnzimmer fröhlich kichernd mit dem neuen Familienzuwachs spielten.

 

Margaret und Alison hatten sich selbst übertroffen.  
Neben den üblichen englischen Frühstückszutaten wie Bacon, Bohnen und kleinen, gebratenen Würstchen gab es gekochte Eier, selbstgebackene Brötchen, diverse Marmeladen, Lachs, Schinken in einer dicken, weißen Soße, Salate und üppig verzierte Törtchen.  
Lee hatte ordentlich zugelangt und das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu platzen.  
Ging diese Völlerei so weiter, würde er nach den Feiertagen seine liebe Mühe haben, die angefutterten Pfunde wieder loszuwerden.   
Er stöhnte leicht auf.  
„Na, Junge, bist das gute, englische Essen wohl nicht gewohnt, was?“  
John prostete ihm mit seiner Teetasse zu und verzog das Gesicht zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.  
Eine kompliziert aussehende Bauanleitung lag aufgeschlagen neben seinem Teller.  
John hatte das ganze Frühstück über immer wieder auf das Blatt geschielt und schien bereits zu überlegen, wann er mit dem Bau des neuen Flugzeuges beginnen konnte, welches Richard ihm geschenkt hatte.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von meiner Idee, einen Hangar nachzubauen? Chris meinte, daran könnten die Nachbarn womöglich Anstoß nehmen...Aber die beiden alten Jungfern nebenan sind mir eigentlich egal.“  
Lee fühlte Margarets flehenden Blick auf sich ruhen und fieberhaft suchte er nach einer passenden Antwort.  
„Nun, ich kenne mich mit den englischen Gesetzen nicht aus. Brauchst du da nicht eine Baugenehmigung oder so?“  
John grübelte.

„Stimmt. Da werde ich wohl mal nachschlagen müssen, ob so etwas nötig ist. Danke, Lee.“  
Er erhob sich und verließ schlurfend den Raum.  
Margaret stöhnte auf und knuffte ihre Schwiegertochter.  
„Hättest du den alten Sturkopf nicht davon abbringen können, Alison?“  
Die Rothaarige lachte lauthals auf.  
„Als ob Gramps da auf mich hören würde! Ich fürchte, deine Rosen kannst du vergessen, Marge.“  
Richards Mutter schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen... Jungs, wir räumen jetzt hier auf und nachher geht es an die frische Luft. Ihr wollt sicher noch einen Moment allein sein?“  
Lee schluckte verlegen.  
Margaret hatte den Nagel zielgenau auf den Kopf getroffen.  
Richard grinste und drückte Mutter und Schwägerin einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ihr zwei seid einfach die Besten! Kommst du, Grin? Dein Geschenk wartet noch darauf, ausgepackt zu werden.“  
Er griff die Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn durch die Tür.  
„Seid nicht zu laut!“  
Alisons kecker Spruch ging im Gelächter ihrer Schwiegermutter unter.

 

„Deine Schwägerin ist echt eine Granate! Ich mag sie...Genau wie den Rest deiner Familie.“  
Lee saß auf dem großen Bett und beobachtete, wie Richard ein flaches, sorgfältig eingepacktes Präsent aus dem Schrank hervor zog.  
„Mach es auf.“  
Lee nestelte an dem dunklen Papier herum und schob es vorsichtig auseinander.  
Eine grüne Mappe kam zum Vorschein.  
Er klappte den Deckel um.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Crisp, das ist...“  
Lee zitterte.  
„Permanent Resident? Du willst also wirklich in den USA leben?“  
Richard musterte seinen Freund unsicher.  
„Gefällt es dir? Die Karte kam vorgestern endlich an. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie ernst es mir mit dir ist. Ich ertrage den Gedanken kaum, nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten nicht auf dem gleichen Kontinent zu leben wie du. Ich liebe dich, Lee. Und ich will, so oft es geht, in deiner Nähe sein.“  
Der Jüngere zog Richard in eine innige Umarmung.  
„Das ist das beste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest. Ich liebe dich, Crisp.“  
Sie hielten sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach nur in den Armen und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen.  
Lee hätte schreien können, so glücklich war er in diesem Moment.  
Zu wissen, dass Richard wegen ihm sein Leben in London aufgeben und in seine Nähe ziehen würde, erfüllte ihn mit demütiger Dankbarkeit.  
Sanft strich er seinem Freund durch die kurzen Haare.

„Wann ziehst du denn dann um? Dein Haus in Beacon ist doch bis jetzt eher ein Wochenenddomizil, oder? Bis das ausgebaut ist, damit ihr da ständig leben könnt...“  
Richard legte ihm energisch einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist der Grund, warum ich das Haus Chris zu Weihnachten überschrieben habe. Mir war am Anfang nicht bewusst, das es vielleicht zu klein werden könnte, wenn Mena und ich dort mit all unserem Kram einziehen wollen würden.“  
Er lächelte und zupfte an einem der Papiere, die noch in der Mappe steckten.  
„Deshalb habe ich mich auf dem dortigen Immobilienmarkt einfach mal umgesehen und schlussendlich genau das Richtige gefunden.“  
Lee zog das Blatt hervor.  
„Das ist ja ein Kaufvertrag,“  
Staunend überflog er die Zeilen und stockte.  
„Millbrook? Du hast allen Ernstes das Land des alten O´Hara gekauft?“  
Richard nickte verhalten und rieb sich den Nacken.  
„Ich dachte mir, so brauchen wir nicht ständig pendeln. Außerdem ist die Gegend noch schöner als die um Beacon.“  
Lee fasste ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn bestimmend auf die Matratze. In seinen Augen flackerte es eigentümlich.  
„Ich muss mich korrigieren, DAS ist das beste Geschenk.“  
Seine Lippen suchten Richards und berührten sie sanft.  
„Hallo, Nachbar.“

Das schrille Klingeln eines Handys riss sie jäh aus dem zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt.“  
Lee fluchte und griff auf den Nachtschrank, wo das kleine Smartphone fröhlich blinkend vibrierte.  
„Es ist Kara.“  
Entschuldigend zwinkerte er Richard zu, der die Arme im Nacken verschränkt hatte und ihn verständnisvoll anlächelte.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Krümel.“  
Kara schnaubte.  
„Verdammt, ich versuche schon den ganzen Morgen, euch zu erreichen. Du gehst nicht ran und bei Richard hab ich nur die Mailbox im Ohr gehabt. Wie geht es euch? Die Schlampe hat ja wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet. Eigentlich müsste ich dir den Kopf abreißen, dass du mich nicht gleich angerufen hast!“  
Lee war unter den harten Worten zusammen gezuckt und starrte irritiert in Richards fragendes Gesicht.  
Schlampe?  
Wovon sprach Kara da nur?  
„Honey, ich verstehe kein Wort. Wer hat ganze Arbeit geleistet?“  
Seine Freundin sog die Luft ein und Überraschung lag in ihrer Stimme.  
„Ihr wisst es noch gar nicht? Verdammte scheiße, dabei ist es schon in allen Klatschblättern! Annabell hat der SUN ein tränenreiches Interview gegeben, in dem sie sich über die Ehehölle mit Richard auslässt und wie sie so schmählich von ihm wegen dir verlassen wurde. Sie...“  
Lee schaltete das Handy aus.  
Zitternd legte er es auf den Nachtschrank zurück und griff nach seinem Mantel.  
Richard war aufgesprungen und musterte ihn mit alarmiertem Blick.  
„Scheiße, Grin... Ist was passiert? Du siehst aus wie der Tod persönlich.“  
Lee starrte mit unbewegter Miene an ihm vorbei.  
„Gibt es hier irgendwo in der Nähe einen Zeitungsstand?“


	29. It's a question of trust

You had something to hide  
Should have hidden it, shouldn't you?  
Now you're not satisfied  
With what you're being put through

It's just time to pay the price  
For not listening to advice  
And deciding in your youth  
On the policy of truth

( Policy of truth - Depeche Mode)

 

 

 

„Würdest du mir jetzt bitte endlich erklären, was passiert ist?“  
Lee war regelrecht aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, die Treppe hinunter gepoltert und gerade im Begriff, die Haustür aufzureißen, als Richards Worte ihn innehalten ließen.  
Mit versteinerter Miene drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um, der noch auf der letzten Treppenstufe stand und ihn unsicher ansah.  
„Können wir das gleich besprechen, Crisp?... Ach, Fuck!“  
Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Lee schluckte befangen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Seine Hand fühlte sich unangenehm feucht an.  
Wie sollte er ihm nur beibringen, was Annabell getan hatte?  
Er brauchte den verdammten Beweis für ihre hinterhältigen Lügen schwarz auf weiß.  
Richard kam auf ihn zu, griff nach seiner Lederjacke, die an der Garderobe hing und musterte ihn mit irritiertem Blick.  
"Grin?"  
Lee versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, konnte aber ein leises Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.  
„Kara hat da etwas herausgefunden... Es geht um... um Annabell... “  
Scheiße, warum war das nur so verdammt schwer?  
Eben waren sie doch noch so glücklich gewesen... und jetzt...  
Richards Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Was hat sie getan?“  
Seine Stimme klang eisig.  
Lee schluckte hart, um den Kloß in seiner Kehle loszuwerden..  
„Sie hat der SUN ein Interview gegeben. Über dich und... Über uns.“

Richard packte ihn grob am Arm. In seinen Augen sah Lee all das, was ihn selbst quälte. Die Ungewissheit hing wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen.  
„Komm.“ Der Ältere schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.  
„Auch das noch.“  
Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch auf den Lippen bahnten sie sich vorsichtigen Schrittes ihren Weg durch den Vorgarten zur Straße.  
Über Nacht hatte es ununterbrochen geschneit und Richards BMW war unter einer dicken Schicht Pulverschnee begraben. Hastig befreiten sie die Scheiben mit den Ärmeln von der weißen Last. Zum Glück hatte es nicht gefroren und die Autotüren ließen sich problemlos öffnen.

Richard forderte Lee mit einem Kopfnicken auf, einzusteigen..  
Schweigend fuhren sie die Gooding Avenue im Schritttempo entlang, während sich Lees Gedanken überschlugen.  
„... ich kann mit einem Fingerschnippen dafür sorgen, dass du wieder ganz unten landest."  
Annabells Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn.  
Hatte sie ihre Drohung wahr gemacht?  
Würde sie Richard wirklich vernichten wollen? Und wenn ja... wie würde dieser damit umgehen?  
Was würde diese Katastrophe für ihre Beziehung bedeuten?  
Würden sie daran zerbrechen wie einst Sean und Adam?  
Lee sah Richard von der Seite an und kaute dabei auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
Der blickte stur geradeaus, doch der Jüngere konnte an seiner Haltung und der Tatsache, dass er seine Finger regelrecht in das Lenkrad krallte, erkennen, dass sein Freund genauso beunruhigt war wie er selbst.  
„Wir sind da“, durchschnitten Richards Worte die Stille.  
Er wies auf eine schmale Einfahrt, an deren Ende sich ein Krämerladen befand.  
„Mister Miller hat sogar an den Feiertagen geöffnet. Lass uns aussteigen.“  
Lee zögerte.  
Hielt Richard das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Wenn das, was Kara gesagt hatte , der Wahrheit entsprach, dann würden sie mit einem gemeinsamen Auftritt womöglich noch Öl ins Feuer gießen. Andererseits... Wer wusste denn schon, dass sie sich im Moment in Leicester befanden?  
Richard trommelte auf das Wagendach.  
„Kommst du jetzt endlich?“  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das kleine Geschäft.

Die Türglocke bimmelte laut und nervtötend. Ein schmaler, älterer Mann mit längerem, grauen Haar hob seinen Blick von einem Journal, das er anscheinend gerade im Begriff gewesen war, zu lesen.  
Ein erkennendes Lächeln erschien auf dem runzligen Gesicht.  
„Richard, dich habe ich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!“  
Er legte seine Lektüre zur Seite, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schüttelte ihm herzlich die Hand.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Mister Miller.“  
Der Ladenbesitzer musterte Lee mit eigentümlicher Miene, bevor er sich erneut dem Dunkelhaarigen zu wandte.  
Er schauderte. Irgendwas an dem Blick des Alten gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Deine Frau hat ja ganz schöne Wellen geschlagen, mein Junge. Als ob du ´ne Schwuchtel wärst! Ne, ne, ne, du musst ihr echt mal zeigen, wer der Mann im Haus ist... Weiber! Immer neigen sie zu so dramatischen Schnapsideen, nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen!“  
Mister Miller grinste Richard verschwörerisch an.  
Der war unter seinen Worten zusammengezuckt und warf Lee einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
„Sie sagen es. Haben Sie die SUN zufällig hier?“  
Der alte Mann, dem Richards Reaktion nicht entgangen war, schlurfte zu einem der Regale und holte eine Ausgabe des bunten Klatschblatts hervor.  
„Hier, schenke ich dir. Ich hoffe, deine Angetraute und du, ihr könnt das wieder zurechtbiegen. Wäre ja nicht auszudenken, wenn diese Lüge dir den Job versaut.“  
Er hatte das Wort Lüge extrem betont, fiel Lee auf.  
Energisch drückte der Grauhaarige Richard die Zeitung in die Hand und befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zunge.  
Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Lee, eindringlicher diesmal und irgendwie... angeekelt?  
„Sagen Sie, kenne ich Sie nicht von irgendwo her?"  
Verdammt, der Kerl wusste Bescheid!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube nicht, ich bin...“  
Richard umklammerte die Zeitung.  
„Danke, Mister Miller. Und schöne Feiertage.“  
Er verabschiedete sich und schob Lee an dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Ladenbesitzer vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

„Hast du gesehen, wie er mich angestarrt hat? Als ob er genau wüsste, wer ich bin.“  
Lee schüttelte sich angesichts des unangenehmen Gefühls, das im Laden von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Der alte Mann hatte ihn erkannt und scheinbar genau gewusst, wie er zu Richard stand.  
Es war ein Fehler gewesen, mitzukommen.  
„Er beobachtet uns durch das Schaufenster.“  
Richard deutete mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfnicken zur Seite. Lee sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Mister Miller sich regelrecht die Nase an der Scheibe platt drückte, um einen Blick auf ihn und den Älteren zu erhaschen.  
Glaubte er tatsächlich, sie würden ihm hier auf offener Straße den Gefallen tun und seine Neugierde befriedigen?  
„Lass uns von hier verschwinden und dann herausfinden, was meine wunderbare Ex wirklich von sich gegeben hat.“  
Betont gelassen gingen sie zum Wagen und stiegen ein. Richard startete den Motor.  
Er fuhr nur ein paar Häuserblocks weit, bevor er den BMW auf den leeren Parkplatz eines Supermarkts lenkte und anhielt.  
„Lies du!“  
Richard zog die SUN aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und drückte sie Lee in die Hand.  
Nervös blätterte dieser durch die Ausgabe, bis ihm Annabells Gesicht förmlich entgegen sprang.  
Über ihrer Leidensmiene prangte in großen Lettern die reißerische Überschrift:  
Der Schmerz eines gebrochenen Herzens.  
Lee spürte ein trockenes Kratzen im Hals. Er versuchte, sich geräuschlos zu räuspern, während sein Magen sich unangenehm zusammenkrampfte.  
Richard hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.  
Stockend begann der Jüngere, den Artikel vorzulesen.

"Meine Ehe war eine einzige Farce.“ Mit diesen Worten beschreibt Annabell Armitage (38) die Beziehung zu dem Mann, um den sie tausende von Britinnen beneiden. Richard Armitage (40), bekannt aus Serien wie Robin Hood und Spooks, sei in Wahrheit nicht der charmante Gentleman, den die Öffentlichkeit in ihm zu sehen glaubt.

Richard lachte bitter auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Lenkrad.  
„Sie hat es wirklich getan.“  
Lee berührte ihn behutsam am Arm.  
„Crisp, ich...“  
Der Brite entzog sich der Berührung mit einem energischen Schulterzucken und funkelte ihn mit kaum verborgener Wut in den Augen düster an.  
„Ich will den ganzen Scheiß hören.“  
Lee seufzte.  
Jedes Wort musste sich doch für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht anfühlen!  
Resigniert beugte er sich wieder über die unheilvollen Zeilen.

„Er ist ein charakterloses Schwein, das gnadenlos über Leichen geht, nur um seine Gelüste zu befriedigen“, erklärt uns seine Frau mit Tränen in den Augen. Auf Nachfrage unserer Reporterin lässt Mrs. Armitage dann die Bombe platzen.  
Ihr Mann habe Sie in all den Jahren psychisch missbraucht, ihr die gemeinsame Tochter vorenthalten und unzählige Affären mit Männern gehabt.  
„Ich habe ihn immer unterstützt, meine Karriere für ihn aufgegeben. Und jetzt, wo er dieses große Projekt in Neuseeland am Laufen hat (Anm. der Redaktion: Armitage spielt eine der Hauptrollen in Peter Jacksons "An unexpected Journey", der Ende 2012 in die britischen Kinos kommen soll) und ein international bekannter Star wird, wirft er mich weg und ersetzt mich durch einen seiner Kollegen“, lautet ihr herzzerbrechendes Resümee. Sie versichert uns glaubhaft, ihr Ehemann lebe am Set bereits mit seinem Co-Star, dem amerikanischen Schauspieler Lee Pace (32), zusammen. 

„Ich will den Dreck nicht weiterlesen!“  
Lee knüllte die Zeitung entnervt zusammen und ballte die Fäuste.  
Annabell hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, würde die Welt doch in ihr das unschuldige Opfer ihres notorisch fremdgehenden, schwulen Ehemannes sehen.  
Er presste die Kiefer zusammen.  
Die Tatsache, seinen Namen in Verbindung mit diesem Drama zu sehen, schockierte ihn weniger als das, was sie Richard damit angetan hatte. Niemand würde ihm doch jetzt noch glauben, dass sich alles ganz anders abgespielt hatte!  
Ihre Worte, sie beide fertig zu machen, waren bei weitem keine leere Drohung gewesen, dessen wurde er sich jetzt schmerzlich bewusst.  
„Ich werde sie umbringen.“  
Richard riss die Wagentür auf und rannte über den verschneiten Parkplatz. Lee sah ihm bestürzt nach.  
Angesichts des Schocks, den Annabells Tat ausgelöst hatte, könnten seine Worte durchaus ernst gemeint sein.  
Lee knirschte angestrengt mit den Zähnen und stieg ebenfalls aus.  
Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte er Richards Spuren durch den hohen Schnee. Dieses gottverdammte Interview würde eine Welle an Aufmerksamkeit nach sich ziehen, die keiner von beiden sich gewünscht hatte.  
Der frustrierte Schrei seines Freundes hallte von den Wänden des Einkaufscenters wider.

Richard tigerte vor dem Lieferanteneingang auf und ab und trat gerade gegen eine umgekippte Mülltonne, als Lee um die Ecke bog.  
„Crisp?“  
Lee ging auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf die bebende Schulter des Älteren. Ruckartig fuhr dieser zu ihm herum, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt.  
„Gottverdammte Scheiße, Lee! Ich hab mir jahrelang den Arsch für das Miststück aufgerissen! Und das ist jetzt der Dank dafür? Sie hat doch jeden hirnlosen Vollidioten gevögelt, der ihr über den Weg lief, nicht ich! Warum tut sie mir das an?“  
Lee biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Schmerz in Richards Blick bohrte sich tief in sein Herz.  
„Ich hätte auch mit einem etwas weniger... dramatischen Aufstand gerechnet, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“  
Richard lachte beißend auf.  
„Verdammt, Grin... Ist dir klar, was das für Folgen haben wird? Ich bin erledigt, am Arsch! Jeder wird in mir doch jetzt das Monster sehen, das seine Frau gedemütigt und ihr das Kind entzogen hat. Dass sie Mena da reingezogen hat... dafür werde ich sie leiden lassen.“  
Er ballte die Fäuste in hilfloser Wut und die Ader an seiner Stirn pochte bedrohlich.  
Lee umfasste seine zitternden Handgelenke und hielt sie fest.  
Er konnte Richard nur zu gut verstehen und doch mussten sie jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.  
Ein unbedachter Schritt würde die ganze Geschichte nur noch verschlimmern.

„So gern ich dir bei dem Vorhaben auch assistieren würde, Crisp... Wir müssen jetzt ruhig bleiben. Dich im Knast zu besuchen, ist da für mich keine Option, obwohl du in Orange wahrscheinlich ziemlich sexy aussehen würdest.“  
Richard sah ihn wutentbrannt an und riss sich los.  
„Lass die blöden Witze sein, verdammt noch mal! Hast du dir unser Coming out so vorgestellt, ja?“  
Er grinste höhnisch.  
„Für dich ist das ja auch alles so hübsch einfach. Lee Pace ist schwul... Kein Problem, der Alltag geht weiter. Was dabei aus mir wird, ist dir anscheinend scheißegal!“  
Lee sog hörbar die Luft ein.  
„Was zur Hölle hab ich denn mit dem Bullshit zu tun, den deine Ex da verzapft hat?“  
Er rieb sich die Stirn und starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an.  
„Das fragst du noch? Wärst du nicht an diesem Abend halbnackt die Treppe runtergetrampelt, hätten wir dieses Problem doch jetzt gar nicht!“  
Richards aufgebrachte Stimme hallte über den Platz wie ein Donnerschlag.  
Lee erstarrte.  
Warf Richard ihm etwa immer noch vor, dass er so unbedacht in das Gespräch geplatzt war und sie damit geoutet hatte? Er hatte sich doch mehr als nur ein Mal dafür entschuldigt... Und bis jetzt auch geglaubt, der Dunkelhaarige hätte ihm längst verziehen.  
Er keuchte und wich einen Schritt zurück, als ob Richard ihn geschlagen hätte.  
Die Wut kochte erneut in ihm hoch.  
„Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich sei an der ganzen Scheiße schuld? Verdammt, Crisp, ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt!“  
Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Herrgott, konnte er nicht einfach aus diesem Albtraum erwachen?

Richard straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch.  
„Annie hätte erst nach unserer Scheidung erfahren sollen, dass du und ich... das wir ein Paar sind. Dann hätten ihre Anschuldigungen einen weitaus weniger fruchtbaren Boden gefunden als jetzt.“  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Lee schlug in hilfloser Wut gegen die graue Abfalltonne.  
„Aber du warst doch derjenige, der kein Versteckspiel wollte!“, schleuderte er seinem Freund verzweifelt entgegen.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte. Energisch rieb er sich die pochenden Schläfen.  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Nacht.

Sie hatten sich wegen der Hochzeitseinladung gestritten und sein Freund hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass alles in seinem Leben immer so locker lief, während er nur Probleme hatte.  
Daraufhin war Lee ausgeflippt und hatte ihm gestanden, wie sehr er es hasste, in der Öffentlichkeit so zu tun, als bedeute Richard ihm nichts.  
Das er es aber ertragen würde, um den Älteren nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.  
Richards Entgegnung darauf klang noch deutlich in seinen Ohren.  
„Dann lass es uns offiziell machen, Lee. Kein Versteckspiel, keine Ausflüchte mehr. Es ist eben mit mir durchgegangen, weil mir klar wurde, wen ich an meiner Seite haben will... und das nicht im Geheimen.“  
Hatte er die ganze Zeit nur gelogen?

Lees Blick wurde unscharf. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
Nicht jetzt. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Richard rieb sich den Nacken.  
„Ich weiß, Grin. Und damals habe ich auch wirklich geglaubt, dass das alles ganz einfach sein würde. Doch jetzt...“  
Lees Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und eine unbestimmte Angst kroch in ihm hoch.  
Irgendetwas in Richards Augen verriet ihm, dass das noch nicht alles war, was der Ältere ihm sagen wollte.  
Etwas, das er auf keinen Fall hören wollte. Und doch...

„... Ist es das nicht mehr", beendete er Richards Satz. Angespannt trat er gegen einen kleinen Schneeberg, der daraufhin glitzernd in der Luft zerstob.  
„Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns?“  
Der diffuse Schmerz in seiner Brust verstärkte sich, als Richard bei seinen Worten den Blick abwandte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Lee, aber ich denke, wir sollten uns eine Weile nicht sehen.“

Da waren sie also, die Worte, vor denen er sich so gefürchtet hatte.

„Du machst mit mir Schluss, ja? Du versprichst mir erst das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, und wenn es ernst wird, ziehst du den Schwanz ein, ist es nicht so? Wozu dann die Greencard und der Kaufvertrag für O´Haras Farm, wenn du mich jetzt doch nicht mehr willst? Verdammte scheiße! Und ich war noch so blöd und hab dir geglaubt!“  
Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Warum tat das nur so gottverdammt weh? Er liebte ihn doch.  
Zur Hölle nochmal, er durfte jetzt einfach nicht heulen!  
Unwirsch wischte er die Tränen fort.

„Ich habe dich nicht belogen. Lee, ich... Gib uns die Zeit. Ich bitte dich.“  
Richards Stimme klang brüchig.  
"Wie lange, Crisp? Eine Woche, einen Monat, ein Jahr? Und was ist dann? Was, wenn du dann immer noch nicht bereit bist, zu uns zu stehen? Ich habe schon so lange auf dich gewartet..."  
Lee zwang die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und blickte ihm fest ins Gesicht.  
Purer Selbsthass lag in den Augen des Dunkelhaarigen, eine Qual, die Lee doch selbst bis ins Mark erschütterte.  
Er wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn in die Arme schließen, wollte, dass alles wieder gut zwischen ihnen war... Doch er blieb stehen.  
Immer wieder kamen sie an den gleichen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung, drehten sich beständig um das gleiche Thema.  
Was hatte Richard in Waitomo gesagt?  
... wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann hat das Ganze keinen Sinn zwischen uns.  
Lee atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er konnte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. So sehr er es auch wollte, es ging einfach nicht.  
Mit glasigem Blick wandte er sich ab.  
Es war zu spät.  
Er vertraute Richard nicht mehr.


	30. I'd never willingly do you harm

The emptiness my hands do touch  
When I long to hold you close  
Without the words that mean so much  
Down a path I did not choose

With willingness I speak these lies  
To make you go away  
It breaks my heart with endless cries  
Cause I want you to stay

Why can't I make you feel  
How much I love you  
Why can't I make you feel  
How much I care  
(Why can´t I make you feel – L´ame Immortelle)

 

 

Mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels vergraben, stapfte Lee durch die schneebedeckten Straßen.  
Die Kälte fraß sich langsam in seine Knochen und die Sneakers an seinen Füßen waren schon völlig durchgeweicht.  
Er seufzte gequält.  
Weg hatte er in diesem Moment gewollt, einfach nur fort, um nicht mehr den verzweifelten Blick und die zerknirschte Miene seines Freundes sehen zu müssen.  
Richard.  
Lee blieb stehen und schloss die Augen.  
Scheiße, was war da eben auf dem Parkplatz zwischen ihnen beiden nur so verdammt schief gelaufen? Reden hätten sie sollen, sich gemeinsam eine Lösung überlegen, wie sie mit Annabells Lügen umzugehen gedachten, doch stattdessen hatten sie sich angebrüllt wie zwei kleine Jungs und gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen überschüttet.  
Er presste die Kiefer zusammen und ging missmutig weiter. Auf der Hinfahrt war ihm der Weg nicht so lang erschienen.  
Bitter lachte er bei der Erinnerung daran auf, hatten sich die Befürchtungen, die er in diesem Moment im Auto gehegt hatte, doch auf das Schlimmste bewahrheitet. Sein Freund wollte ihre Beziehung, um die sie so gekämpft hatten, einfach beenden. Und warum? Weil er nicht stark genug war, gegen seine Frau und ihre Lügen bestehen zu können.  
Lee schnaubte.  
Richard war alles für ihn gewesen.  
Und bis heute hatte er geglaubt, sein Freund brächte ihm die gleichen Gefühle entgegen.  
Und doch... Er, der Lee immer und immer wieder versichert hatte, Vertrauen in ihn und ihre Liebe zu haben, hatte ihn bei dem ersten großen Problem einfach so zur Seite gestoßen.   
Wie ein Spielzeug, das man beliebig in die Ecke stellen konnte, wenn man es nicht mehr benötigt, so kam er sich im Augenblick vor. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er über den Vergleich vielleicht sogar gelacht, aber jetzt... Es tat einfach zu weh.

Der Gehweg verschwamm vor seinen Augen.  
Hatte er nicht auch gelogen?   
Sich weismachen zu wollen, Richard und er hätten keine Zukunft mehr, war eine seiner schlechteren schauspielerischen Vorstellungen gewesen.  
Er war sauer, wütend, enttäuscht, das ja, aber... Ohne ihn leben zu müssen war auch keine Option.  
Ganz im Gegenteil - es war die schlechteste von allen!  
Missmutig wischte Lee sich die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Verdammt, er konnte Richards Ausraster zum Teil sogar verstehen!   
Wie würde seine Familie auf das Interview reagieren? Margaret würde mit Sicherheit hinter ihnen stehen. Aber John? Und was würden die harten Worte ihrer Mutter in Mena auslösen?  
Bei dem Gedanken an die kleine Maus, die von Annabell unwissend als Figur in diesem perfiden Spiel missbraucht wurde, verknotete sich sein Magen.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass sie darunter nicht würde leiden müssen.  
Lee seufzte und kickte eine zerbeulte Coladose, die im Weg lag, hart gegen den Bordstein.  
„Pace, du bist so ein verdammter Idiot“, murmelte er in die winterkalte Luft.  
Der knirschende Schnee hinter ihm auf der Straße und das leise Motorengeräusch ließen ihn aufhorchen. Innerlich betete er darum, es möge nicht nur ein x-beliebiger Wagen sein, der sich da seinen Weg durch den Schnee bahnte. Die Motorengeräusche erstarben und eine Autotür wurde energisch zugeknallt.  
Gedämpfte Schritte waren zu hören.

 

„Weglaufen ist eigentlich meine Spezialität.“  
Richards Stimme klang seltsam dünn und brüchig in seinem Rücken. Lee atmete tief durch, bevor er sich umwandte. Der Anblick des Älteren versetzte ihm einen Stich.  
Verdammt, wie er da stand, den Rücken gebeugt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, bot er ein absolut herzzerreißendes Bild!  
Unsicher funkelten die blauen Augen des Briten ihn an.  
„Ich musste einfach nachdenken.“  
Lee schluckte befangen, als sein Blick über das zerknirschte Gesicht huschte, dessen Besitzer keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Gehweg stand.  
Himmel, wie gern würde er ihm jetzt einfach in die Arme fallen und all das vergessen, was in der letzten Stunde zwischen ihnen passiert war!  
Stattdessen schaute er auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich darauf, mit der Schuhspitze wacklige Linien in den Schnee zu zeichnen.   
„Ich bin ein Idiot, weißt du das?“  
Lee hob ruckartig den Kopf und unterbrach damit sein Kunstwerk. Hatte er sich das eben nur eingebildet oder war Richard wirklich gerade dabei, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen? Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass...  
„Absoluter Vollidiot trifft es da wohl eher.“  
Der Satz war ihm ohne Nachdenken über die Lippen gekommen, doch drückte er für Lee genau das aus, was er im Moment fühlte.  
Abwartend schaute er den Dunkelhaarigen an, der unter seinen Worten leicht zusammengezuckt war.  
Richard seufzte.  
„Von mir aus auch das. Verdient hab ich es wohl.“

Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und Lees Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Scheiße, warum musste der Kerl eigentlich selbst in dieser Situation so verflucht gut aussehen?  
Er nickte, bemüht darum, eine ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau zu tragen.  
Ganz so einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen.  
„Hör zu, das eben... Du hattest recht. Es war völlig naiv von mir, zu glauben, dass jeder mit unserer Beziehung klar kommen würde. So sehr ich mir das auch wünschen würde.   
Aber Annabells Worte zu hören, mir vorzustellen, wie sie diese Lügen mit falschen Tränen und absoluter Genugtuung ausgespien hat... Ich hatte plötzlich eine Scheißangst vor dem, was da jetzt auf mich zukommt. Was auf uns zukommt.“  
Sein Blick bat den Jüngeren stumm um Verzeihung.  
„Und denkst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn wir das gemeinsam durchstehen? Oder bist du immer noch der Meinung, wir sollten das, was wir haben, einfach wegwerfen und so tun, als wäre es nie passiert? Wenn du das von mir verlangst, dann... Ich kann das nicht, Crisp.“  
Lee neigte skeptisch den Kopf.  
„Scheiße, glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich könnte das? Ich liebe dich! Als du plötzlich verschwunden warst, ist mir erst klar geworden, wie absolut falsch es war, dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen.“  
Richard rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und machte einen Schritt auf Lee zu.  
„Ich hab immer noch Angst, okay? Aber viel unerträglicher wäre es für mich, dich deshalb zu verlieren. Ich hab mich wegen dieser Angst schon einmal gegen dich entschieden...und weiß Gott, du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich das bereue. Bleib bei mir, Grin. Bitte.“  
Lees Herz raste.  
Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Oder würden sie bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit wieder an diesem Punkt stehen? Er hatte dieses ständige Wechselbad der Gefühle so satt! Eigentlich wäre es doch wirklich besser, einfach zu gehen, um dieser nagenden Ungewissheit nicht andauernd ausgesetzt zu sein. Andererseits...   
Langsam ging er auf Richard zu. Dieser hatte den Reißverschluss seiner Lederjacke nicht geschlossen und er konnte unter dem Pullover die Umrisse des Anhängers sehen, den er dem Älteren in der letzten Nacht erst geschenkt hatte.  
Gedankenverloren fuhren seine Finger die Konturen des Schmuckstücks nach.  
Lee atmete tief durch, bevor er seinen Blick auf Richards Gesicht richtete.  
Scheiß auf den Stolz, scheiß auf die Zweifel...

„Ich glaube, du hattest mich schon bei Idiot.“  
„Was?“  
Richards ungläubige Miene brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.  
Ja, es mochte falsch sein, dass er so schnell nachgab, ganz sicher war es das sogar. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht anders handeln, sich nicht dagegen wehren, was sein Herz ihm diktierte.   
Und das sehnte sich nun einmal danach, bei diesem sturköpfigen, etwas blinden Briten zu bleiben, komme, was wolle.   
Wie hatte Kara es so treffend umschrieben?  
Richard war sein Schicksal.  
Und er würde den Teufel tun, um daran etwas zu ändern.  
„Vergibst du mir meine Blödheit, Grin?“  
Der Ältere hatte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst und suchte darin unsicher nach der Antwort.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen und grinste schelmisch.  
„Vergeben, Crisp? Mit der muss ich wohl einfach leben!“  
„Boah, Lee...“ Richard zog ihn zu sich heran und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem ungestümen Kuss.   
Genau so sollte es sein...So und nicht anders! Lee vergaß den nagenden Schmerz, das Gefühl der Leere, dass ihn bis vor ein paar Minuten noch erfüllt hatte und sperrte die leise wispernden Stimmen des Zweifels tief in sich weg. Er war hier, in Richards Nähe und dieser hatte ihn gebeten, zu bleiben... Das war das Einzige, was in diesem Augenblick zählte.  
Über alles andere würden sie sich später den Kopf zerbrechen können.   
Gemeinsam.

 

 

Die Fahrt zurück verging für Lees Geschmack viel zu schnell.  
Eben erst hatten sie ihren Streit beigelegt und schon standen sie vor einem neuen Problem:  
Wie würde Richards Familie auf die neuesten Entwicklungen reagieren?  
Angespannt atmete Lee aus und suchte vor der Haustür den Blick seines Freundes.  
In Richards Augen lag der gleiche Anflug von Panik, der auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
„Wie werden sie es aufnehmen?“  
Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ehrlich gesagt... Ich habe keine Ahnung. Lass uns erst mal reingehen.“  
„Warte.“  
Lee umfasste das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn leicht. Richard drehte sich zu ihm herum und genoss die kurze Berührung, bevor er sich von ihm löste.  
„Danke, Grin... Dafür, dass du das alles mitmachst.“  
Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen öffnete er die Tür. 

„Rich, Lee... Was ist passiert? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Ihr wart plötzlich einfach verschwunden...“  
Margaret kam ihnen auf dem Flur förmlich entgegen gestürzt, ihr Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet.  
Richard zog seine Mutter in eine flüchtige Umarmung, bevor er ihre Schultern umfasste, um sie eindringlich anzusehen.  
„Du solltest dich besser setzen, Mom. Das, was du gleich erfahren wirst, dürfte dir nicht gefallen.“  
Margaret bedachte ihren Jüngsten mit einem ernstem Blick und senkte die Stimme.  
„Alison ist mit Abe und Mena oben. Sie versuchen, Goopher an sein Körbchen zu gewöhnen. Ich denke, ihr möchtet nicht, dass die beiden bei unserem Gespräch dabei sind, oder?“  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gut, das dachte ich mir. Ich gebe Ali nur schnell Bescheid, dass sie die kleinen Racker noch eine Weile beschäftigt. Chris und John sind im Wohnzimmer. Geht schon mal vor.“ Sie wandte sich ab und schoss förmlich die Stufen ins Obergeschoss hinauf. Lee sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Kommst du?“  
Richard umfasste seine Hand und drückte sie schmerzhaft fest, ein Zeichen, dass er genauso aufgeregt war wie Lee selbst.  
Er schluckte hart, doch der Kloß in seiner Kehle wollte sich nicht lösen. So beließ er es dabei, Richard aufmunternd zuzulächeln, als dieser die Klinke der Wohnzimmertür herunter drückte.  
Lee folgte ihm ergeben.

„Hey, ihr zwei, da seid ihr ja endlich wieder! Dad und ich haben uns gerade gefragt, ob sich einer von euch beiden mit Statik auskennt.“   
Christopher und John schienen augenscheinlich damit beschäftigt, ihre Idee bezüglich des Flugzeughangars in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Wohnzimmertisch quoll förmlich von verschiedensten Skizzen und Notizen über und John notierte konzentriert etwas auf einem weiteren Zettel, als sie eintraten. Lee und Richard zogen ihre Jacken aus und warfen sie achtlos über die Sofalehne.  
„Sorry, wir hatten da was wichtiges zu klären.“  
Christopher musterte seinen Bruder aufmerksam und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Sag mir, was passiert ist.“  
Wortlos zog Richard die zerknitterte SUN aus der Innentasche der Lederjacke und knallte sie auf den überfüllten Tisch.  
Seine Augen funkelten unheilvoll.  
„Junge, muss das sein? Du bringst ja alles durcheinander! Ich...“  
„Sei still, John. Die beiden haben uns etwas zu sagen.“  
Margaret betrat das Wohnzimmer, schloss behutsam die Tür und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, aus dem heraus ihr Mann sie empört anstarrte. Lee musste trotz des ernsthaften Moments zaghaft lächeln, hatte ihm diese kleine Szene doch eindrucksvoll gezeigt, wer von den beiden in ihrer Ehe wirklich die Hosen anhatte.  
„Tut uns ehrlich leid, John.“  
Zerknirscht zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Richards Bruder stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.  
„Alle Achtung. Ich konnte den wandelnden Tuschkasten ja noch nie leiden, aber damit hat sie sich echt selbst übertroffen.“  
Er hatte den Artikel aufgeschlagen und starrte ungläubig auf das zerknüllte Papier. Margaret riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand.  
„Gib schon her.“  
Hastig überflogen John und sie die Zeilen und tauschten besorgte Blicke. Niemand sagte einen Ton und Lee hatte den unangenehmen Eindruck, als würde die Stille ihn langsam erdrücken. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, während sich sein Mund furchtbar trocken anfühlte.  
Seine Augen wanderten zu Richard hinüber, der ebenso gebannt darauf zu warten schien, was seine Familie von der ganzen Katastrophe hielt.   
Sie tauschten einen flehenden Blick und nur unter großer Anstrengung konnte Lee es sich verkneifen, nach der Hand des Älteren zu greifen.   
Verdammt, warum sagte denn keiner von ihnen ein Wort?  
Wenn er sich schon so furchtbar fühlte, wie musste es dann erst in Richard aussehen?  
John war schließlich derjenige, der das Schweigen durchbrach.   
Mit ernstem Gesicht erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ließ seinen Blick aus dem großen Fenster hinaus über den eingeschneiten Garten schweifen.

„Als Marge mir sagte, dass du dich von Annie getrennt hast, hätte ich aus lauter Dankbarkeit fast eine Kerze in der Kirche gespendet.“  
Seine Frau lachte leise auf.  
„Das hätten wir wohl alle gern gemacht, Dad“, frotzelte Chris und zwinkerte Lee und Richard aufmunternd zu.  
John seufzte und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
„Hättest du die Güte, mich nicht andauernd zu unterbrechen? Wo war ich... Nun, später hieß es dann, du würdest deinen neuen Freund an Weihnachten mitbringen. Freund, nicht Freundin, wohlgemerkt! Ich muss gestehen, die Vorstellung, dass mein Sohn plötzlich am eigenen Ufer fischt, hat mir anfangs nicht unbedingt behagt. Aber seit gestern denke ich anders darüber.“  
John drehte sich um und ging auf seinen Sohn und Lee zu, die beide unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes standen und seinen Worten nervös gelauscht hatten. Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er seine breiten Hände auf ihren Schultern platzierte.  
„Auch wenn der Ami hier keine Ahnung von erlesenen Getränken hat, scheint er es ernst mit dir zu meinen, Junge. Ich habe selten jemanden erlebt, der mir bei der Whiskey-Frage ehrlich geantwortet hat. Mein persönliches Ausschlusskriterium, du verstehst? Und Mena vergöttert ihn... Deshalb wird sich durch diesen Mist, den Annabells Schandmaul verbreitet, auch nichts für uns ändern. Wir stehen hinter euch, ist das klar?“  
Richard schluckte hörbar.  
„Danke, Dad.“  
Er stieß Lee sacht an, der mit offenem Mund vor John stand. Dessen Zusicherung hatte ihn eindeutig sprachlos gemacht.  
So einen Rückhalt hatte er bei weitem nicht von ihm erwartet!   
„Du könntest meinem Vater vielleicht auch einfach danken, Grin.“  
Richard sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen abwartend an.  
„Danke, John.“  
Sein Kopf dröhnte. War das jetzt wirklich so einfach gewesen? Er hatte sich in Richards Vater scheinbar wirklich getäuscht.   
John lächelte gutmütig.

„Was wollt ihr denn jetzt unternehmen? Hast du Dallas und Kirk schon angerufen?“  
Margaret hielt noch immer die Zeitung umklammert und schaute ihren Sohn fragend an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Meine Herren Agenten werden wahrscheinlich schon Amok laufen. Ich wollte das aber zuallererst mit euch klären und... Mena soll davon absolut nichts mitbekommen. Deshalb dachte ich, wäre es auch besser, wenn sie vorerst bei euch bleiben könnte. In London wird es nicht so einfach sein, die ganze Sache von ihr fernzuhalten.“  
Margaret nickte energisch.  
„Natürlich, gar keine Frage, mein Schatz. Mena kann mit Goopher so lange hier bleiben, wie du es für richtig hälst. Chris, ist das für dich auch in Ordnung?“  
Der Angesprochene nippte an seiner Cola.  
„Klar, ich hab da kein Problem mit. Hast du eigentlich schon einen Anwalt, Bruderherz? Du solltest jetzt so schnell wie möglich die Scheidung einreichen.“  
Richard beugte sich über die Sofalehne und fischte in seiner Jacke nach seiner Geldbörse. Er reichte Chris die rot umrandete Visitenkarte, die ganz vorn im Fach gesteckt hatte.  
„Heathcliff & Heathcliff. Hab bei den beiden in drei Tagen einen Termin. Meinst du, durch den Artikel könnte man das ganze Verfahren beschleunigen? Ich will die Schlange so schnell wie möglich auch offiziell aus meinem Leben werfen können.“   
Er presste die Kiefer zusammen und schaute seinen älteren Bruder fragend an.   
Dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände.  
„Auf dem Gebiet bin ich glücklicherweise absoluter Laie. Aber ich drücke dir... euch da ganz fest die Daumen. Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich habe Alison versprochen, mit ihr und den Kindern in den Garten zu gehen und einen Iglu zu bauen. Vielleicht kommt ihr ja nachher auch dazu. Würde euch bestimmt gut tun.“  
Christopher erhob sich ächzend aus den weichen Polstern und verschwand mit einer nachdenklichen Miene durch die Tür.  
„Jungs, ich glaube, ihr solltet euch einen Moment Ruhe gönnen. Das alles war ziemlich viel für den Moment und ich für meinen Teil brauche jetzt dringend einen Kaffee.“  
Margaret war ebenfalls aufgestanden und strich ihrem Jüngsten mit einer liebevollen Geste über die Wange.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Rich. Egal, was du auch tust, solange du dabei glücklich bist, bin ich es auch.“  
Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, als sie Lee ansah.  
„Ihr beide schafft das, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“  
Lee schluckte. Zum Glück wusste Richards Mutter nicht, dass sie vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden kurz davor gestanden hatten, sich zu trennen. Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die harten Worte, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren. Niemals mehr wollte er sich so hilflos fühlen, wie in diesem Moment, als Richard ihn von sich gestoßen hatte.   
John, der seinen Stimmungswechsel scheinbar bemerkt hatte, ergriff den Arm seiner Frau und schob sie bestimmt vor sich her zur Tür.  
„Lass die beiden jetzt in Ruhe, Marge. Wir gehen mal in die Küche, du kochst mir einen Tee und dann erzähle ich dir, was ich mir da für die kahle Ecke im Garten überlegt habe. Du wirst begeistert sein.“  
Richard verdrehte die Augen, als die Stimme seines Vaters auf dem Flur verklang.

„Deine Eltern sind der absolute Wahnsinn, Crisp.“  
Lee hatte sich hinter den Älteren gestellt und die Arme um ihn geschlungen, während sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ruhte. Richard lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss die Augen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Du hast meinen Vater mit deiner Ehrlichkeit scheinbar schwer beeindruckt. Whiskey als K.O.- Kriterium... Ich fasse es nicht! Der alte Herr überrascht mich doch immer wieder aufs Neue.“  
Er grinste und fuhr leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über Lees Arm.   
„Ich bin heilfroh, dass er mich mag.“  
Lee schnaubte und drückte seine Lippen gegen die warme Haut an Richards Hals. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief dessen Körper und er schmiegte sich enger an ihn.  
„Das ist bei dir nicht schwer, Grin. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht abgehauen bist."  
Lee genoss die vertraute Nähe seines Freundes und dankte dem Schicksal im Stillen dafür, diesen Mann in sein Leben geschickt zu haben. Sie hatten zwar noch unglaublich viel zu lernen, was ihren Umgang miteinander betraf und doch... Er würde mit niemandem auf der Welt tauschen wollen.  
Ganz egal, was noch passieren würde.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
"Ich auch, Crisp, ich auch."


	31. Heathcliff & Heathcliff

I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I peel my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you

( Bleeding out - Imagine Dragons)

 

 

„Richard, es freut mich, Sie nach unseren Telefonaten endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Edward, aber meine Klienten nennen mich zumeist nur Ed. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Lebensgefährten mitgebracht. Mister Pace, wenn ich mich recht entsinne?“  
Ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger Mann Ende Vierzig, gekleidet in einen gutsitzenden, teuer aussehenden Anzug, kam ihnen energischen Schrittes entgegen und schüttelte Richard die Hand.  
„Sie haben ein ausgezeichnetes Namensgedächtnis, Ed.“  
Lee begrüßte den Anwalt ebenfalls und musterte ihn interessiert.  
Edward Heathcliff hatte ein angenehmes Lächeln, einen festen Händedruck und machte ganz und gar den Eindruck, etwas von seinem Beruf zu verstehen.  
Sein Büro hier am Chester Square in Belgravia zählte nicht umsonst zu einer der teuersten Adressen Londons.  
Schon beim Betreten des hell getünchten Hauses war Lee die Exklusivität ins Auge gestochen und die erlesene Einrichtung des sonnengefluteten Eingangsbereichs unterstützte diesen Eindruck noch.   
Dunkle Mahagoni-Tische und weiß bezogene, zierlich anmutende Stühle mit hohen Lehnen waren auf dem roten Teppich zu gefälligen Arrangements ausgerichtet worden und vermitteltem dem Besucher das Gefühl, mit seinem Anliegen hier gut aufgehoben zu sein.  
Als ob Matlock jeden Moment durch die Tür käme!  
Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Sein Blick glitt zu einer hübschen Brünetten hinüber, die, mit einem Stapel Akten bewaffnet, aus einem der hinteren Räume trat.  
Sie nickte ihnen mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu.  
„Maureen, bringen Sie uns doch bitte ein paar Erfrischungen und sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir in der nächsten Stunde nicht gestört werden, ja?“  
Die junge Frau legte die Unterlagen auf einem der Tische unter dem Panoramafenster ab und schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Kaffee oder Tee, die Herren?“  
Lee konnte die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nasenspitze sehen und schmunzelte unwillkürlich. Diese Maureen war wirklich bildhübsch.  
„Ich nehme einen Kaffee, danke.“  
Richard und Ed entschieden sich ebenfalls dafür und die Sekretärin verschwand geschäftig in der Küche, nicht ohne Lee vorher ein weiteres, hinreißendes Lächeln zu schenken.  
Täuschte er sich oder war sie unter seinem Blick gerade wirklich leicht errötet?  
Amüsiert sah er ihr nach.  
„Kommst du?“  
Richard stand bereits im Türrahmen zu Eds Büro und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Lee riss seinen Blick von Maureens ansprechender Kehrseite los und wandte sich schuldbewusst seinem Freund zu.   
„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen.“  
Richard zog bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und neigte ihm den Kopf zu.  
„Die Kleine hätte dich ja am liebsten gleich mit in die Küche geschleift“, wisperte er an seinem Ohr, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Lee starrte den Älteren verdutzt an.   
War er etwa eifersüchtig?   
Er wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Ed sie anwies, Platz zu nehmen und so blieb ihm nur, Richard einen schmollenden Blick zuzuwerfen und der Einladung zu folgen.  
Als sie es sich in den Ledersesseln bequem gemacht hatten, ergriff der Anwalt das Wort.

„Sie wollen sich also von Ihrer Frau scheiden lassen, Richard... Und, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, nach dem Artikel in der SUN kann ich das sehr gut nachvollziehen.“   
Eds Blick ruhte verständnisvoll auf ihnen, als er sich die bereitliegende Akte heranzog und aufschlug.  
Richard räusperte sich.  
„Wie schnell könnte man das Ganze über die Bühne bringen? Ich muss gestehen, ich bin da aus den Gesetzestexten nicht ganz schlau geworden.“  
Nervös rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum.   
Lee schluckte und berührte mit seinem Knie das seines Freundes, eine stumme Geste, um ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht alleine war.   
Sie würden das gemeinsam durchstehen, soviel war sicher.  
Die letzten zwei Tage hatten sie, gemeinsam mit Christopher und John, etliche Stunden im Internet nach Informationen gesucht, aber das meiste, was sie gefunden hatten, klang alles andere als vielversprechend.   
Umso mehr erhofften sich jetzt beide, dass der renommierte Anwalt eine passende Lösung für sie bereithielt.  
Ed überflog die Unterlagen und hob den Blick, als es sacht an der Tür klopfte.   
Maureen trat ein, einen Servierwagen vor sich herschiebend, auf dem neben der großen Kaffeekanne auch diverse Süßigkeiten und appetitlich aussehende Sandwiches drapiert waren.  
Sie hatte sich augenscheinlich große Mühe bei der Zubereitung gegeben.  
Zügig schenkte sie drei Tassen voll und reichte Lee eine davon mit einem verführerischen Wimpernaufschlag.  
Er lächelte sie unverbindlich an und wandte sich dann Richard zu, der angespannt auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.  
Verdammt, so aufgewühlt hatte er seinen Freund selten erlebt!   
Lee stellte seine Tasse auf der glänzenden Schreibtischplatte ab und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.  
„Ich liebe dich, Crisp. Vergiss das nicht... Wir schaffen das, okay?“   
Richards Augen blitzten unter den geflüsterten Worten auf und er umfasste kurz mit festem Druck Lees Knie.  
„Danke.“  
Die Tür hinter ihnen fiel laut ins Schloss und er zuckte aufgeschreckt zusammen.  
Was zur...?  
„Sie müssen Maureen entschuldigen. Scheinbar ist ihr gerade aufgegangen, dass ihre Flirtversuche ein wenig, nun... fehlgeleitet waren.“  
Ed zuckte, belustigt über den Abgang seiner Sekretärin, mit den Schultern, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. 

„Jetzt aber zurück zu Ihrem Fall.“  
Lee dankte ihm im Stillen dafür, denn sie waren schließlich auch nicht hier, um über den Gemütszustand seiner Mitarbeiter zu diskutieren. Die Situation war schon schwer genug und Richard sollte nicht noch länger wegen einer harmlosen Flirterei auf die Folter gespannt werden.   
Dieser klammerte sich mittlerweile an seiner Kaffeetasse fest und schaute den Anwalt mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an.  
Ed atmete tief durch.  
„Wir haben die Möglichkeit, das Ganze innerhalb von drei bis sechs Monaten über die Bühne zu bringen, da ihre Frau mit ihrem Schritt an die Öffentlichkeit bekundet hat, dass die Ehe unwiderruflich zerrüttet ist. Der einzige Grund, den ein Gericht akzeptieren wird.“  
Richard hatte bei den Worten des Anwalts nach Lees Hand gegriffen und drückte diese jetzt schmerzhaft fest.   
Lee suchte seinen Blick.   
Annabell hatte ihnen unbewusst in die Hände gespielt? Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, könnte dies doch bedeuten, dass Richard wirklich bald frei war.  
Ed schien seine Gedanken erahnt zu haben, hob er doch nun beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„So einfach, wie das klingt, wird es nicht, da mache ich Ihnen keine falschen Versprechen. Sollte ihre Frau der Scheidung widersprechen, kann das ein sehr langwieriges Unterfangen werden. Außerdem sollte Ihnen bewusst sein... Billig wird das Ganze nicht.“  
Richard schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf.  
„Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt egal, wie viel von meinem Geld sie letzten Endes bekommt. Ich würde sie sogar dafür bezahlen, endlich aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden.“   
Er lachte bitter auf und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster über die eingeschneiten Bäume schweifen. Sein Kiefer zitterte.  
Lee tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit Ed.

„Wie läuft das denn genau ab? Mister Armitage stellt jetzt den Antrag, soweit habe ich das verstanden. Aber was kommt dann?“  
Der Advokat reichte ihm eine kleine Broschüre.  
„Wenn Misses Armitage den Zugang der Papiere bestätigt hat, bekomme ich darüber Bescheid. Dann werden Sie“, sein Blick heftete sich auf Richard, der aufmerksam zuhörte,„eine Erklärung unterschreiben, in der Sie bestätigen, dass alles in dem Scheidungsantrag wahr ist, ob sich etwas geändert hat, usw. Damit können Sie dann das vorläufige Urteil beantragen. Der Richter wird sich erst dann den Antrag und die anderen Schriftstücke ansehen und wenn dem stattgegeben wird, setzt er einen Termin für die öffentliche Verkündigung des vorläufigen Urteils an, meist ein bis vier Wochen später. Sie bleiben bis zum endgültigen Urteil verheiratet, brauchen aber zu diesem Termin auch nicht persönlich erscheinen.“  
Richard nickte verstehend und nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
„Und nach weiteren sechs Wochen kann ich dann das endgültige Urteil beantragen, richtig?“  
Ed lächelte milde.  
„Sofern bis dahin alles glatt gegangen ist, ja. Unsere Gerichte sollten den Antrag dann innerhalb einer Woche bearbeitet haben... Aus Erfahrung muss ich allerdings sagen, sollten Sie eher mit drei rechnen.“  
Lee überschlug die Zahlen, die ihnen genannt wurden, im Kopf.  
„Also wäre mein Lebensgefährte im günstigsten Fall im Frühjahr geschieden?“  
„Wenn die Gegenpartei mitspielt, ist das durchaus realistisch.“   
Ed suchte in einer der Schubladen nach einer Karte und notierte etwas auf der Rückseite, bevor er sie Richard in die Hand drückte.  
„Bezüglich Ihrer Tochter ist es noch wichtig, dass Sie einen Termin für ein Mediationsgespräch vereinbaren. Dort bekommen Sie ein Formular, das Sie berechtigt, die alleinige Sorge einzuklagen. Alles weitere werden wir dann zeitnah miteinander besprechen können. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, würde ich mit Ihnen dann die Papiere ausfüllen... Das wird nur ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nehmen, die Unterlagen sind ja vollständig.“  
Lees Handy vibrierte in seiner Manteltasche.  
Verflucht, ausgerechnet jetzt! Wer auch immer da störte, musste einen verdammt plausiblen Grund haben.   
Er seufzte gequält.  
„Sie entschuldigen mich?“  
Er erhob sich und verließ den Raum, in dem sich Richard gerade über einen Haufen Dokumente beugte.  
Maureen hob den Kopf, als er sich auf einem der eleganten Stühle niederließ und den Anruf entgegennahm.   
Ihr Blick war eisig.  
„Martin? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“  
Lee freute sich, die Stimme seines Kollegen zu hören. Dieser schnaubte angestrengt in den Hörer.  
„Sag mal, was zur Hölle ist denn bei euch los? Der Artikel in der SUN ist ja wohl das Allerletzte! Wie geht es Richard damit?“  
Martins Stimme hatte einen besorgten Klang angenommen. Lee rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sollte er die Situation beschönigen? Er entschied sich dagegen.  
„Verdammt mies, Freeman. Annabell hat ihn eiskalt erwischt.“  
Zustimmendes Gebrummel war auf der anderen Seite zu hören. Martin schien mit jemandem im Hintergrund zu reden.  
„Sorry Pace. Kara hüpft hier neben mir rum und will unbedingt wissen, wann ihr auftaucht.“  
Lee musste trotz der ernsten Situation lächeln.  
Sein kleiner Kampfkrümel war also bereits bei Martin eingetrudelt.  
„Ich denke mal, in einer guten Stunde könnten wir bei euch sein. Richard füllt gerade noch die Scheidungspapiere aus und...“  
Die Tür von Eds Büro wurde geöffnet und Richard verabschiedete sich mit einem herzlichen Händedruck von dem Anwalt. Dieser nickte Lee kurz zu, bevor er wieder in seinen Räumlichkeiten verschwand.  
„Martin, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir sind hier gerade fertig geworden. Bis gleich.“  
Er legte auf und ging auf Richard zu, der ihn mit eigentümlicher Miene musterte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Richard nickte nur knapp.  
„Lass uns hier verschwinden.“  
Sie wandten sich der Sekretärin zu, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und energisch die Tastatur ihres PCs bearbeitete.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Maureen.“  
Die Brünette ignorierte ihn.

„Na, ist deine kleine Freundin sauer auf dich?“  
Richard drückte Lee, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, im Hausflur gegen die weiß getünchte Wand. Sein Blick ließ den Jüngeren erschaudern.   
„Du musst zugeben, sie hat einen ziemlich hübschen Hintern.“   
Lee zwinkerte amüsiert angesichts Richards perplexem Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Freund drängte sich näher an ihn und ließ die Zunge über seinen Hals gleiten.   
„Deiner gefällt mir besser“, raunte er heiser an seinem Ohr, bevor er sich seinen Lippen zuwandte und ihn ungestüm küsste.  
Himmel, wo kam das denn plötzlich her? Lee wunderte sich über die unerwartete Hemmungslosigkeit seines Freundes, war die Möglichkeit, hier in diesem Flur erwischt zu werden, doch ziemlich hoch.  
Der Gedanke daran machte ihn irgendwie an.   
Und doch... Es war nicht richtig.   
Nicht bei all den Problemen, die sie dank Annabell bereits hatten.  
Sanft löste er den Kuss und schob Richard ein Stück von sich.   
„Martin hat gerade angerufen. Sie warten auf uns und...“  
„Dann sollen sie noch etwas länger warten.“  
Stürmisch zog Richard ihn wieder an sich und biss ihm in die Unterlippe, nicht bereit, sein kleines Spiel zu unterbrechen.   
Lee stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.  
Verdammt, so geil das gerade auch war... hier war definitiv nicht der richtige Ort dafür!  
„Hör auf, Crisp.“  
Der Ältere hob erstaunt den Kopf und funkelte Lee mit hungrigem Blick an.  
„Warum, Grin? Hast du etwa Angst davor, erwischt zu werden? Glaub mir, das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr.“  
Seine Hände glitten unter Lees Shirt und machten sich ungeduldig an der Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen.

Lee stockte.   
Die Bitterkeit in Richards Stimme ließ ihn alarmiert aufhorchen.  
Entschieden umklammerte er dessen Handgelenke und unterbrach sein Tun.  
„Und deshalb überfällst du mich hier im Hausflur? Weil es „eh nichts mehr macht“? Sag mal, geht’s noch?“  
Wütend starrte er ihn an. Der eben noch anregende Gedanke wandelte sich in Ernüchterung. Wollte der Ältere jetzt auf Teufel-komm-raus provozieren?   
Auf diesen Mist hatte er nach den letzten, nervenaufreibenden Tagen wirklich keinen Bock!  
Richard riss sich los, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kickte mit der Schuhspitze gegen die Wand.  
„Ach scheiße... Ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch ist... Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du... das da irgendwas zwischen uns kaputt gegangen ist. Lass mich das wiedergutmachen.“  
Scharf sog Lee die Luft ein.  
Machte er sich sein Verhalten am Weihnachtsmorgen etwa immer noch zum Vorwurf? Verdammt, er hatte ihm doch schon längst verziehen! Sie hatten beide überreagiert, wann begriff Richard das nur endlich?  
Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Behutsam umfasste er das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen mit den Händen und zwang ihn damit, ihn anzusehen.   
Blaue Augen blickten ihm unsicher entgegen.   
„Scheiße, Crisp. Hör endlich damit auf, in Extremen zu denken! Du musst mir mit so einer bescheuerten Aktion nicht beweisen, dass du zu mir... zu uns stehst, klar? Ich zwinge dich nicht dazu, es laut von den Dächern zu trällern... oder in einem öffentlichen Hausflur über mich herzufallen.“  
Richard schluckte hörbar.  
„Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren... Verdammt, das Ganze macht mich noch völlig wahnsinnig! Es tut mir leid, okay?“  
Lee küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Wir könnten das nachher bei dir zu Hause fortsetzen... Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass es mir so gar nicht gefallen hätte...“, murmelte er an Richards Lippen.  
„Verführerischer Gedanke, Grin. Denk aber dran... wir sind auch da nicht allein. Aidan und Kara kommen doch heute.“  
Ach Mist, das hatte er ja ganz vergessen!  
Ergeben stöhnte Lee auf und löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
„Ich weiß. Die beiden sind schon bei Martin.“  
Richard zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und knuffte ihm in die Seite.  
„Dann sollten wir wohl mal los... Sonst flippt der Krümel noch aus.“  
Er wandte sich um und ging die große Treppe hinunter zur Eingangstür.  
Lee grinste.  
Kara hatte ihm in den paar Tagen furchtbar gefehlt. Er war froh, seine beste Freundin wieder bei sich zu wissen.  
„Lee?“  
Richard hielt die Tür auf und lächelte ihn an, als er an ihm vorbei ging.  
„Ja?“  
Lees Herzschlag beschleunigte sich angesichts des liebevollen Blicks, mit dem ihn der Ältere bedachte. Verdammt, der Kerl würde ihn eines Tages allein mit diesem Lächeln fertig machen!  
„Ich liebe dich!“  
Richard zog ihn am Kragen zu sich und küsste ihn, ungeachtet der vorbei eilenden Passanten, lang und hingebungsvoll.  
Und dieses Mal wehrte Lee sich nicht dagegen, fühlte er doch, das Richard es aus freiem Willen tat.

 

Trotz des dichten Londoner Verkehrs waren sie gut vorangekommen und standen nun pünktlich vor dem kleinen Backsteinhaus, das Martin mit seiner Familie bewohnte.  
Lee grinste, als er ausstieg und sein Blick auf die Sandkiste fiel, die direkt am Eingang aufgestellt worden war. Im Sommer musste es hier wirklich herrlich sein!  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Martin so eine dörfliche Atmosphäre bevorzugt. Irgendwie hab ich mir immer vorgestellt, Amanda und er würden ein Loft direkt in London bewohnen.“  
Richard lächelte und holte die Tüte mit den Geschenken für Joe und Grace aus dem Kofferraum.  
„Hatfield ist einfach ideal für Pendler, Grin. Ich hab damals selbst überlegt, mir hier was Kleines zuzulegen. Mena hätte es sicher gefallen.“  
Beim Gedanken an seine Tochter nahm das Gesicht des Älteren einen wehmütigen Zug an. Lee schluckte, wusste er doch, wie sehr die Kleine ihm fehlte. Ihm ging es selbst ja nicht anders. Ohne Mena waren sie einfach nicht komplett.   
„Es geht ihr gut, Crisp.“  
Mitfühlend strich er seinem Freund über die Wange und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. Richard nickte.  
„Ich weiß, Grin. Und ich weiß auch, dass es richtig war, sie bei meinen Eltern zu lassen. Trotzdem fehlt sie mir. Sie sieht ihren Vater sowieso viel zu selten.“  
Er schwenkte die Tüte.  
„Jetzt lass uns aber reingehen. Der Trubel wird uns guttun.“  
Er küsste Lee flüchtig auf die Wange und öffnete die kleine Gartenpforte, die zu Martins Haus gehörte.  
Fröhliche Stimmen erklangen aus dem Inneren, als Lee läutete.

 

„Jungs, ich bin ja sooo froh, euch zu sehen.“  
Kara hatte die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und warf sich ihnen im bunt gestrichenen Flur des Hauses förmlich in die Arme. Von oben war lautes Kinderlachen zu hören und der Duft nach frischgebackenem Kuchen wehte ihm in die Nase.   
Lee drückte Kara fest an sich und stutzte. Irgendwie fühlte die kleine Blondine sich anders an als noch vor zwei Wochen.   
Irritiert schob er sie ein Stück von sich und blickte an ihr hinunter.  
„Sag ruhig, dass ich fett geworden bin, Lee. Der Wurm macht sich ganz schön breit in mir.“  
Kara kicherte und strich sich über den mittlerweile deutlich gerundeten Bauch. Ihre Schwangerschaft konnte sie jetzt definitiv nicht mehr verstecken.  
Lee grinste, schob ihr eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Du bist nicht fett, Krümel. In meinen Augen wirst du immer wunderschön sein.“  
Sie knuffte ihm in die Seite, nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab und zwinkerte Richard zu.  
„Dein Freund ist in Flirtlaune, wie mir scheint. Pass auf, dass ich ihn mir nicht einfach ausleihe.“  
Richard presste die Kiefer aufeinander und brummte missmutig.  
Mit eisigem Blick reichte er Kara seine Jacke und umklammerte dabei die Plastiktüte in der anderen Hand so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„Da wärst du nicht die erste heute. Lee scheint sich bereits nach etwas Abwechslung umzusehen. “  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden im Flur stehen und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihn die Stimmen von Martin und Aidan lautstark begrüßten.   
„Was war denn das bitteschön?“  
Kara schaute Lee verständnislos an. Der fuhr sich angestrengt durch die Haare und blickte seinem Freund nachdenklich hinterher.  
Genau, was war das jetzt wieder? Richards ständige Stimmungsschwankungen gingen ihm langsam tierisch gegen den Strich.   
Aufstöhnend zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Im Moment ist es... es läuft nicht gut zwischen uns, hab ich das Gefühl. Ständig streiten wir uns wegen irgendwelcher Nichtigkeiten und ich hab es langsam satt, immer einzulenken. Er ist so sprunghaft, in dem, was er tut.“  
Kara nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Ich hab mir sowas schon gedacht, Baby. Du wirkst nicht wirklich glücklich im Augenblick.“  
Er lächelte bitter.  
„Ist das ein Wunder? Unseren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub hab ich mir, ehrlich gesagt, etwas anders vorgestellt.“  
Kara lehnte sich gegen die mit Kinderzeichnungen verzierte Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Prüfend sah sie Lee in die Augen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich immer auf deiner Seite stehe, mein Leben. Aber du musst Richard auch verstehen. Das, was die dämliche Hexe da ausgelöst hat, macht ihm unglaubliche Angst. Sein ganzes Leben verändert sich dadurch...“  
Lee schluckte trocken.

„Und meins nicht? Verdammt, Krümel, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich diesen ganzen Mist mit einem Lächeln vom Tisch wischen wollen, als wäre es Fliegendreck. Ich liebe ihn... Und ich will das alles mit ihm gemeinsam durchstehen. Aber er lässt mich nicht an sich ran. Ich hab eine Scheißangst davor, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr kann... das er das mit uns irgendwann nicht mehr will.“  
Seine Stimme brach und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
Verflucht, warum war das alles nur so unglaublich schwer? Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, es würde doch noch alles gut werden, passierte etwas Unvorhergesehenes, das die Zweifel erneut in ihm aufsteigen ließ.   
Kara stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Ernst blickte sie zu ihm empor.  
„Rede mit ihm, Lee. Mach ihm klar, dass du hinter ihm stehst.“  
Lee wischte sich über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht versucht? Ich habe in den letzten Tagen sooo viel geredet... Hab ihm immer wieder klar gemacht, dass ich an seiner Seite bin. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mit meinem Latein langsam am Ende.“  
Er senkte den Kopf und verbarg sein Gesicht an Karas Schulter. Sie strich ihm behutsam über den Nacken und drückte ihn an sich.  
Was hatte er sie doch vermisst! Karas bedingungslose Liebe und ihre tröstende Nähe ließen seine kreisenden Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen. Mit ihr im Arm fühlte er sich, als könne er jedes Hindernis überwinden.   
„Versuchst du gerade, mir die Frau auszuspannen, Pace?“  
Aidan lehnte, gutmütig lächelnd, im Türrahmen und wippte auf den Fußballen.  
Lee hob irritiert den Kopf.  
Fing der Ire jetzt auch noch mit dem Blödsinn an?  
„Ich habe nicht... Ich meine..“  
Aidan gackerte albern und kam auf ihn zu. Freundschaftlich schlug er ihm auf die Schulter und zog Kara in seine Arme.  
„Guck nicht so belämmert. Ich hab nur einen Witz gemacht. Seit wann bist du denn so schwer von Begriff?“  
„Halt die Klappe, Aid.“  
Kara rammte ihrem Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite und funkelte ihn böse an.  
Aidan zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und keuchte leise auf.   
Sie hatte gut gezielt.  
„Verdammt, Kara... Nicht immer auf die gleiche Stelle.“  
Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen und blickte Lee fragend an.  
„Ärger mit Richard? Jetzt kapiere ich auch, warum der mit so einer Zornesmiene im Wohnzimmer sitzt. Immer noch Theater wegen Annabell?“  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie sollte er Aidan erklären, was er selbst nicht verstand?   
„So ungefähr.“  
Der Lockenkopf nickte bedächtig.  
„Ist auch ´ne verdammte Scheiße, die das Miststück da angezettelt hat. Ian hat sich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt.“  
Ian? Was hatte der denn jetzt damit zu tun?  
Verständnislos sah Lee zwischen Kara und Aidan hin und her.  
Die Blondine grinste vielsagend.  
„Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt denkst, mein Herz. Ian hat uns angerufen und gefragt, ob er euch irgendwie helfen kann. Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein.“


	32. Hatfield

Es kommt der Tag an dem ich dich verlier'  
und nichts mehr von uns bleibt.  
Es kommt der Tag an dem ich dich verlier'  
und der uns nichts verzeiht.  
Es kommt der Tag an dem ich dich verlier'  
der ohne dich beginnt  
nur ein Tag beginnt  
der uns den Abschied bringt.

Unaufhaltsam in der Ferne  
kündigt sich die Stille an.  
Sie nimmt mir langsam deine Nähe  
die ich nicht mehr halten kann.  
Ich suche deine kalten Hände  
solange wir noch weiter geh'n  
um ihr noch einmal zu enfliehen  
als würd' es nie gescheh'n.

( Abschied - Staubkind )

 

 

 

„... und dann habe ich die großen Adler um Hilfe gebeten, die deinen Dad und den verletzten Zwergenkönig in Sicherheit brachten.“  
Der blonde Junge hing gebannt an den Lippen des Mannes mit dem freundlich-verknitterten Gesicht. Seine runden Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet und sein kleiner Mund zu einem „O“ geformt.  
„Ian, hör auf, Joe mit deinen Geschichten zu beeinflussen. Hinterher denkt er wirklich noch, ich sei ein Hobbit.“   
Martin zwinkerte dem älteren Schauspieler, der seinen Sohn auf den Knien schaukelte, mit Leidensmiene zu.  
„Du hast deinen Dad gehört.“   
Ian legte sein gutmütiges Gandalf-Lächeln auf und setzte den Vierjährigen behutsam auf dem Boden ab. Dieser schien von der Unterbrechung nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, streckte er seinem Vater doch nun ungehalten die Zunge raus.  
„Immer bist du der Spielverderber. Das ist so gemein.“   
Missmutig stapfte er aus dem Wohnzimmer und rannte dabei fast seine Mutter um, die frischen Kaffee auf einem Tablett vor sich her balancierte .  
„Ich glaube, da ist nachher ein langes Vater-Sohn Gespräch fällig“, murmelte Amanda und drückte Martin einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange.   
Ian zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Du weißt doch... bei kleinen Kindern kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie sind so dankbare Abnehmer meiner Märchen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Erwachsenen.“

„Ach, ich glaube, jeder würde sich darüber freuen, von Gandalf, dem Grauen eine Gute-Nacht Geschichte erzählt zu bekommen.“  
Lee ließ sich neben dem Älteren auf der Couch nieder und legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Selbst der Elbenkönig? Oder gilt das nur für dich, Lee?“, sagte Ian und grinste jungenhaft.   
Martin und Amanda tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick und ließen sie allein. Lee sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.   
Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.  
Der Jüngere lächelte schief, doch seine Miene veränderte sich schlagartig, als er zu Richard hinüber schaute. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte sein Freund den Blick ab.   
Warum wich er ihm nur aus?   
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte innerlich.   
Verdammt, es war doch bloß ein blöder Spruch gewesen, den Kara da von sich gegeben hatte! Geflachse unter Freunden, nichts, das solch eine Reaktion rechtfertigen würde, oder?  
Ian hatte sich zu Lee hinüber gebeugt und nickte in Richards Richtung.   
„Er weiß im Moment absolut nicht, wohin mit sich. Ich kenne das Gefühl. Mit dem erzwungenen Coming Out kommen nur die wenigsten klar... Und in seinem Fall ist es doppelt schlimm.“  
Richard hatte es sich mit Amanda und Martin am großen Esstisch bequem gemacht, trank Kaffee, tippte auf seinem Handy herum und vermied es geflissentlich, in ihre Richtung zu gucken.   
Von Kara und Aidan fehlte jede Spur.   
Wahrscheinlich saßen sie schon wieder in Grace Kinderzimmer und beobachteten die Kleine bei ihrem Nachmittagsschlaf. Seit seine Freundin das Baby entdeckt hatte, war sie ihm kaum mehr von der Seite gewichen. In ein paar Monaten würde sie selbst Mutter sein und Martins Tochter war das perfekte Übungsobjekt.  
Lee seufzte leise.

„Das verstehe ich ja auch alles. Annabell hat sich da wirklich den absoluten Knaller erlaubt. Mir will nur nicht in den Kopf, warum er mich ständig von sich wegstößt. Ich möchte das Ganze mit ihm gemeinsam durchstehen... aber langsam beschleicht mich das dumme Gefühl, ihm liegt da nichts dran.“  
Ian wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her und stopfte sich eins der bunten Patchworkkissen, die überall auf der Couch verstreut lagen, in den Rücken. Erleichtert atmete er auf.  
„Entschuldige, mein Rücken bringt mich heute wieder um. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja...“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die stoppelige Wange.   
„Findest du deine Gedanken nicht etwas blauäugig, Lee? Du willst für ihn da sein... Das ist löblich. Aber reicht das?“  
Erstaunt blickte Lee seinen Kollegen an.   
Ian hielt ihn für naiv?  
Er räusperte sich verhalten.  
„Ob das reicht? Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ich kann ja schlecht in Annabells Wohnung stürmen und sie verprügeln! Oder an was dachtest du?“  
Ians Mund umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln.  
„Sicher nicht an so was Dramatisches... und ehrlich gesagt, reichlich Dummes.“ Er zog die buschigen Augenbrauen in die Höhe.   
„Vielleicht solltest du es zur Abwechslung mal mit Verständnis versuchen. Richard hat durch dich begriffen, dass die letzten Jahre seines Lebens eine einzige große Lüge waren... Und doch war dieser Selbstbetrug alles, was er hatte. Durch dieses verdammte Interview ist die Welt, in der er lebt, eine andere geworden.. und das weiß nun auch jeder. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ihn bedeutet? Sag mir die Wahrheit - du hast ihn schon ein bisschen unter Druck gesetzt, von jetzt auf gleich zu dir zu stehen, hab ich Recht?“

Lee sog scharf die Luft ein.   
„Ganz so war es jetzt auch nicht! Außerdem... meinst du nicht, dass sich dadurch auch für mich einiges ändert? Immerhin hat mich Madame mit ihrem verbalen Rundumschlag ja gleich mitgeoutet.“  
Ian fixierte ihn mit eindringlichem Blick.  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Kara so einen Rachefeldzug gegen dich geführt hat. Niemand aus deinem privaten Umfeld schert sich da wirklich drum oder wäre von der Tatsache schockiert, dass du jetzt plötzlich mit einem Mann zusammen bist. Lass dir von einem altem Schwulen sagen... Du kannst eure Situation gar nicht miteinander vergleichen. Richard trägt Dämonen in sich, die du nicht einmal erahnen kannst.“  
Lee schluckte hart und sein Blick glitt erneut zu Richard hinüber.   
Ians Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider und brachten ihn zum Nachdenken.  
War es wirklich naiv von ihm gewesen, zu glauben, dass alles schon irgendwie wieder gut werden würde?   
Hatte er Richard so dermaßen Unrecht getan? Klar, Peter, sein Agent, war nicht unbedingt von den Neuigkeiten begeistert gewesen, aber er hatte recht schnell akzeptiert, dass Lee kein öffentliches Dementi aussprechen wollte.   
Sollten die Leute doch von ihm denken, was sie wollten, hatte er ihm gesagt. Das entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit... ihm war es egal. Richard allerdings nicht. Und genau diese Tatsache hatte er die ganze Zeit ignoriert.  
Gequält stöhnte er auf und suchte erneut Ians Blick.

„Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich will das nicht vergeigen... dafür ist er mir zu wichtig.“  
Ian legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel und lächelte milde.   
„Rede mit ihm. Aber hör ihm auch zu...und dann entscheidest du, welcher Weg der richtige für euch ist.“  
Der Ältere erhob sich umständlich und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken.   
„Ich werde Amanda wohl doch um eine Schmerztablette bitten müssen.“   
Mit einem Kopfnicken wandte er sich ab und ging auf den Esstisch zu. Er legte den Arm um die zierliche Blondine und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Besorgt nickend erhob sie sich und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
An der Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Partner um.  
„Martin, schaust du mal nach Joe? Ich glaube, er hat jetzt lang genug geschmollt. Du solltest mit ihm reden.“  
Martin stand ebenfalls auf und warf Richard ein entschuldigendes Grinsen zu. Als er an der Couch vorbei ging, ruhte sein Blick auf Lee.  
„Versaut das nicht“, flüsterte er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn mit Richard allein ließ.  
Lee brummte.  
Das hatten seine feinen Kollegen ja hübsch eingefädelt!

„Hast du das angeleiert?“   
Richard war aufgestanden und ließ sich nun neben ihm auf die Couch plumpsen. Seine Arme hatte vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Blick wirkte argwöhnisch.  
Lee lachte bitter.  
Sein Freund war also immer noch sauer. Naja, immerhin sah er ihn jetzt überhaupt wieder an... das war schon mal ein Fortschritt.   
Er wies mit der Hand Richtung Tür und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Bedank dich bei unseren Freunden. Die meinen anscheinend, wir müssten miteinander reden.“  
Richard fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den kurzen Bart.  
„Müssen wir das?“  
Lee sah ihn irritiert an.   
Stellte er sich jetzt absichtlich dumm?   
Nein, Richard wollte ihn anscheinend zappeln lassen. Unruhig rutschte er auf den weichen Kissen hin und her. Verdammt, warum fielen ihm solche Gespräche nur so schwer? Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die stuckverzierte Zimmerdecke.  
„Du bist sauer auf mich“, begann er, doch Richard unterbrach ihn energisch.  
„Sauer ist das falsche Wort, Grin. Ich bin enttäuscht. Weniger von der Sache mit der Brünetten und dem blöden Spruch von Kara, als davon, dass du das alles so locker wegzustecken scheinst. Du hast mich nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, wie es mir jetzt, nachdem ich den Scheidungsantrag unterschrieben habe, damit geht. Irgendwie hab ich da etwas mehr von dir erwartet.“  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist“, schnaubte Lee und hielt den Blick weiter stur auf die reiche Verzierung über ihm gerichtet. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sein Freund den Kopf schüttelte.   
Richard seufzte.

„Du weißt genau, dass es das eben nicht ist. Nichts ist in Ordnung, Lee. Nicht für mich. Wenn Annabell die Papiere nicht unterschreibt...“  
„Warum sollte sie das nicht?“, unterbrach Lee ihn unwirsch und riss sich vom Anblick der Zimmerdecke los. Eindringlich studierte er das Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Annabell ist ein Miststück, aber sie ist nicht blöd. Ohne ihre Unterschrift wird sie niemals an dein Geld kommen, das weiß sie... Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde sie aus verschmähter Liebe so einen Aufstand machen.“  
Richard presste die Kiefer aufeinander und sein Blick wurde hart.  
„Danke für die freundliche Erinnerung. Kann ja nicht jeder mit seiner Ex so gesegnet sein wie du... Ist das Baby eigentlich von Aidan? So vertraut, wie ihr immer noch miteinander umgeht...“  
Lee war bei seinen Worten aufgesprungen und starrte Richard wutentbrannt an. Das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen! Als ob er und Kara... Dieses Thema war nach dem peinlichen Vorfall in der Sporthalle endgültig Geschichte. Zwischen ihnen gab es nur noch Freundschaft, nichts anderes mehr... Und Richard wusste doch ganz genau, wie er zu ihr stand.  
Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los?  
„Bist du jetzt völlig bescheuert? Um Gottes Willen, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Das ist einfach nur lächerlich, was du da von dir gibst!“  
Seine Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum.  
Richard schnaubte verächtlich und sah an Lee vorbei.  
Seine Schultern bebten.  
„Ist es das?“, flüsterte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das dunkle Haar.   
Lee stockte. Verflucht, glaubte Richard wirklich, er würde ihn mit Kara betrügen? Oder mit einer Anderen? Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass er auflachte.  
„Ist es. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde dir so was antun? Ich liebe dich, falls du das vergessen haben solltest.“  
Richard hob resigniert den Kopf und musterte Lee mit versteinerter Miene. Eine Weile blickten sie einander in die Augen, schwiegen und machten sich gegenseitig stumme Vorwürfe. Plötzlich seufzte Richard gequält auf und senkte den Blick.   
Gedankenverloren spielten seine Finger mit dem Anhänger an seinem Hals.

„Ich hab Angst, Grin. Ich hab eine Scheißangst davor, dass alles, was ich habe, durch diesen Mist zerstört wird... das es mich zerstört.“  
Lee zuckte zusammen.  
War es das, was Ian mit den Dämonen gemeint hatte? Das Richard sich durch seine Verzweiflung selbst zugrunde richten würde?  
Das durfte unter keinen Umständen passieren.  
Er ging vor seinem Freund in die Hocke und umfasste dessen Gesicht mit den Händen. Tränen standen in den Augen des Älteren, als dieser nun seinen Blick suchte.  
Lees Wut verrauchte bei diesem Anblick auf der Stelle und tiefes Mitgefühl machte sich in ihm breit.  
Verdammt nochmal, warum hatte er das nicht früher gesehen?   
Richard war innerlich so von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen... und sein eigenes Verhalten hatte diese noch verstärkt. Manchmal war er wirklich ein blinder Idiot!  
„Hilf mir. Sag mir, was ich tun kann, damit es dir besser geht.“  
Richards Blick fiel zur Seite.  
„Du kannst da nichts machen, Grin. Aber ich.“   
Lee spürte, dass es Richard schwer fiel, ihn in diesem Moment anzusehen. Was zur Hölle hatte er jetzt wieder vor? Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er die entschlossene Miene seines Freundes taxierte.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden. Mit Annabell... heute Abend treffe ich mich mit ihr“, sagte er tonlos.  
Lee riss ungläubig die Augen auf.  
Deshalb hatte er sich also vorhin so intensiv mit seinem Handy beschäftigt!  
„Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist! Was zur Hölle versprichst du dir davon?“  
Er konnte doch unmöglich glauben, dass mit Annabell vernünftig zu reden war! Nicht nach alldem, was in der letzten Zeit aus ihrem Mund gekommen war! Erneut wallte die Wut in ihm auf und er hätte am liebsten irgendetwas in seiner Nähe zerschlagen.   
Zum Glück waren sie hier bei Martin und nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnung, sonst wäre jetzt bestimmt einiges zu Bruch gegangen. So beschränkte er sich darauf, aufzustehen und seinen Freund zornig anzustarren.  
Richard erwiderte den Blick mit trotziger Intensität.  
„Ich will Klarheit, Lee. Du kennst Annie nicht so, wie ich. Sie ist nicht nur schlecht... auch wenn es den Eindruck macht. Verdammt, ich möchte unsere Ehe nicht einfach beenden, ohne noch einmal mit ihr geredet zu haben.“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das ich das für Zeitverschwendung halte, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen, oder? Sie wird dich eh nur wieder beschimpfen und dich einen Versager nennen. Bist du solch ein Masochist?“  
Richard war ebenfalls aufgestanden und schüttelte akribisch die Sofakissen zurecht.   
„Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verstehen würdest.“  
Damit ging er an Lee vorbei, riss die Wohnzimmertür auf und verschwand auf dem Flur.

Minutenlang stand Lee wie versteinert da und starrte vor sich hin.  
Das war ja wieder super gelaufen! Warum musste in letzter Zeit jedes einzelne ihrer Gespräche auf diese Weise enden? Er hatte doch wirklich versucht, auf Richard einzugehen... weshalb verstand dieser Sturkopf bloß nicht, dass er sein hirnrissiges Vorhaben nicht akzeptieren konnte? Ein Treffen mit Annabell! Und ihn nannte Ian naiv!  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stampfte kräftig mit dem Fuß auf.   
Verdammt, wie gern hätte er jetzt etwas starkes zu Trinken! Doch seit dem denkwürdigen Tag damals, der mit einem wenig rühmlichem Aufwachen im Krankenhaus geendet hatte, war er vorsichtig geworden, was Alkohol anging.   
So ein Scheiß sollte ihm besser nicht noch einmal passieren.  
Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen, als es sacht am Türrahmen klopfte.  
„Lee? Martin würde gern mit dir reden... Kommst du?“  
Kara stand in der Tür und musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.  
Er seufzte.

„Wo ist Richard?“  
Lee war in die gemütliche Wohnküche getreten und nahm dankend die dampfende Tasse Tee entgegen, die Martin ihm reichte. Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube, er redet mit Ian.“  
Kara und Aidan alberten am Tisch mit der kleinen Grace herum und lächelten ihn bei seinem Eintreten mitfühlend an. Scheinbar hatten ihre Freunde mehr von dem Streit mitbekommen, als ihm lieb war.  
Amanda bereitete gerade eine Platte mit kleinen Snacks zu und reichte Joe ein Sandwich. Anscheinend hatte der Vierjährige seinem Vater die rüde Unterbrechung von vorhin verziehen, grinste er den Briten doch jetzt mit marmeladenverschmierter Schnute fröhlich an.  
Wenn seine eigenen Probleme sich doch auch so schnell in Luft auflösen würden!   
Lee nippte an der Tasse und verbrannte sich prompt. Fluchend stellte er den Tee auf dem Küchenschrank ab, wobei ein Teil der heißen Flüssigkeit über seine Hand schwappte.   
Himmel, hatte sich heute eigentlich alles gegen ihn verschworen?  
Martin, der die ganze Szene mit stoischer Miene beobachtet hatte, reichte ihm einen feuchten Lappen.

„Geht's wieder?“  
Lee wusste, er meinte nicht die verbrühte Lippe.  
Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte das nasse Tuch in den Händen hin und her.   
„Höchstens den Bach runter, hab ich das Gefühl. Egal, was ich sage oder mache... Irgendwie kriegen wir uns ständig in die Haare.“  
Martin nickte ernst.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch wirklich eine Pause gönnen. Einen Break, um einfach wieder zu euch selbst zu finden. Manchmal soll so etwas wahre Wunder wirken.“  
Lees Magen verkrampfte sich und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.  
Unbegeistert starrte er den blonden Bilbo-Darsteller an.  
Eine Trennung?  
Das war das letzte, was er im Moment wollte! Nein, irgendwie würden sie schon eine andere Lösung finden.  
Er griff nach seiner Tasse und trank nachdenklich einen tiefen Schluck, als Ian und Richard die Küche betraten.  
Der Ältere wirkte seltsam in sich gekehrt.Offenbar hatten seine gut gemeinten Worte bei Richard nichts ausrichten können.  
Der räusperte sich und sah dabei hektisch auf die Uhr.   
„So leid es mir tut, das sagen zu müssen... Aber wir müssen los. Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Abendtermin in London.“  
Kara warf Aidan einen alarmierten Blick zu, hielt aber den Mund.  
Lee schloss die Augen.  
Er hatte sich also nicht überzeugen lassen!  
Aufgebracht ging er in den Flur und holte seinen Mantel von der Garderobe, bevor es Zeit wurde, sich von Martin, Ian, Amanda und den Kindern zu verabschieden.  
Er kochte vor Wut.

 

Die Fahrt zurück nach London verlief in dumpfem Schweigen. Selbst Kara hatte nach zehn Minuten ihr begeistertes Geplapper über Martins kleine Tochter aufgegeben und starrte nun trübselig aus dem Fenster.  
Lee tat es ihr gleich.   
Verdammt, warum hatte Richard ihm auch von dem geplanten Treffen erzählen müssen? Sie waren so kurz davor gewesen, sich wieder zu versöhnen... und dann haute er diese Bombe raus!   
Lee biss sich auf die Fingerknöchel seiner zur Faust geballten Hand, um nicht laut schreien zu müssen.  
Im Moment lief wirklich alles aus dem Ruder!   
Dabei hatte er sich auf den heutigen Abend wirklich gefreut... und Richard hatte auf ihn den gleichen Eindruck gemacht. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt im Bett verkriechen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und auf bessere Zeiten warten. Kurz gab er sich dieser Utopie hin, doch Richards gedämpftes Fluchen über einen ihm die Vorfahrt nehmenden Wagen riss ihn aus dieser tröstlichen Vorstellung.  
„Verfluchter Penner!“  
Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, als sie endlich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle in Richards Straße einbogen und auf dem Bürgersteig vor seinem Haus hielten.  
Aidan und Kara stürzten förmlich aus dem Wagen und sahen sich dabei vielsagend an.  
Der lockenköpfige Ire räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Und es ist wirklich okay für dich, wenn wir hier bleiben, Richard? Ich meine, wir können uns auch ein Hotel nehmen...“  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und holte die Taschen aus dem Kofferraum.   
„Fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Lee kann euch ja alles zeigen. Und falls ihr was essen wollt... Es steht noch Lasagne im Kühlschrank.“  
Er reichte Aidan die Koffer und drückte Lee den Haustürschlüssel in die Hand, der ihn sofort an Kara weiterreichte. Die Blondine hatte schon während der Fahrt gejammert, dringend aufs Klo zu müssen.

„Die Treppe hoch und dann rechts. Die erste Tür.“   
Kara nickte dankbar und verschwand mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit im Innern des Hauses. Aidan folgte ihr ächzend und schwer bepackt.  
Lee sah ihnen schmunzelnd nach und wandte sich dann seinem Freund zu, der unschlüssig vor seinem BMW stand und nervös mit den Wagenschlüsseln in seiner Hand spielte.  
„Kommst du denn nicht mehr mit rein?“  
Er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah Richard flehend an. Dieser presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und fixierte ihn mit störrischer Miene.  
Der Ältere war anscheinend immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass das Treffen mit seiner Ex eine gute Idee war.  
Das bedrückende Schweigen zwischen ihnen dröhnte laut ins Lees Ohren.  
Warum sah er denn nicht ein, dass diese ganze Sache ein absoluter Fehler war? Annabell spielte ein gnadenloses Spiel mit ihm und Richard war zu blind, das zu verstehen. Weshalb konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihn hören?  
Er schnaubte und trat gegen den gefrorenen Schnee auf dem Gehsteig.  
„Du solltest los... sonst kommst du noch zu spät und Annabell erzählt in der nächsten Wochenendausgabe der SUN, dass du ihr das Sushi nicht bezahlt hast.“  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Verdammt, so hart hatte er seinen Unmut über diese verflixte Verabredung nicht zum Ausdruck bringen wollen!  
Richard schien den ironischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraus gehört zu haben, denn sein Blick wurde kalt und unnahbar.  
„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Pace. Macht dich verflucht unattraktiv.“   
Er öffnete die Wagentür, stieg ein und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.  
Scheiße, das hatte gesessen!  
Lee sah ihm fassungslos hinterher und fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube geschlagen.


	33. One night to remember

I thought the future held  
a perfect place for us  
That together we would learn to be  
the best that we could be  
In my naivety I ran  
I fell and lost my way  
Somehow I always end up falling over me

And one day  
I woke to find  
The future had no place  
for me  
I was unwanted in a world  
that with my hands I helped build  
Where once was honesty and pride  
I now stand broken and alone  
Just a shadow  
of what I was meant to be  
(Holding on – VNV Nation)

 

Als Lee endlich allein in Richards Schlafzimmer war, fiel er er aufstöhnend auf das große Bett. Eine ganze Weile lang konnte er nur still daliegen und daran denken, wie unendlich langsam der heutige Abend vergangen war.   
Gezogen wie Kaugummi hatte er sich!  
Eher würde er sich vierzehn Stunden am Stück den anstrengendsten Stunts am Set unterziehen, als noch einmal Karas und Aidans liebevollem Geturtel zusehen zu müssen.  
Furchtbar, dieses vollkommene Glück!  
Er war ziemlich dankbar dafür gewesen, als die beiden sich nach endlosen Stunden voll sinnfreiem Geplapper endlich für die Nacht von ihm verabschiedeten.  
Fluchend warf er eins der weichen Kopfkissen gegen die Wand.  
Verdammt, er war ja selbst schuld... warum hatte er Richard auch diesen blöden Spruch an den Kopf knallen müssen? Seine beste Freundin und ihr Freund konnten ja nichts für den Abgrund, auf den seine eigene Beziehung immer unaufhaltsamer zusteuerte.   
Natürlich hatte Kara mit ihm reden wollen – doch worüber? Richard hatte sich, entgegen seiner Meinung, zu diesem Date entschlossen.   
Diese Tatsache mit ihr auszudiskutieren, war schlicht unnötig... und ändern würde es auch nichts mehr können.  
Lee starrte an die hell gestrichene Decke und versuchte, seine kreisenden Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen. 

Annabells höhnisches Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf.   
Welchen perfiden Schachzug würde sie nach dem heutigen Abend planen?   
Das dieses Treffen nicht aus purer Freundlichkeit zustande gekommen war, lag doch auf der Hand. Als ob das Miststück plötzlich durch milde Worte zu beeindrucken wäre! Sie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Richard gnadenlos fertigzumachen... und Lee zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie auf dem besten Weg dahin war.  
Angespannt sprang er auf, lief nervös im Zimmer hin und her und ließ dabei ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
Sein Blick blieb an dem Wecker auf dem Nachtschrank hängen.   
Halb zwei. Richard war seit geschlagenen sechs Stunden weg. Was zur Hölle hatte er nur so lange mit der falschen Schlange zu besprechen?  
Und wenn sie gar nicht redeten?   
Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm die Wirbelsäule hinab und ließ ihn leicht zittern.  
Richard würde doch unmöglich...Oder?  
Immerhin hatten die beiden ein Kind zusammen.  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und lachte bitter auf.  
Die Vorstellung, sein Freund könne sich just in diesem Moment mit Annabell stöhnend in den Laken winden und ihr Worte ins Ohr flüstern, die sonst nur er von ihm zu hören bekam, verursachte eine brennende Übelkeit, die langsam in ihm hochstieg.

Verdammt, warum war er überhaupt zu ihr gefahren?  
Was versprach Richard sich davon?  
Alles, was es noch zu besprechen gab, hätten doch auch ihre Anwälte aushandeln können.  
Lee schnaubte und starrte aus dem Fenster auf das nächtlich stille Straßenbild. Die erhoffte und so dringend benötigte Ruhe fand er dadurch jedoch nicht.  
Morgen... morgen war auch ein Tag. Morgen würde er besser nachdenken können. Morgen ging ihm die Erinnerung an Richards eiskalten Blick vielleicht nicht mehr so unglaublich nah. Ja, morgen würde ihn die Ungewissheit sicher nicht mehr zerfressen wie ein wild wütendes Feuer... doch bis dahin lagen noch so unendlich viele Stunden voller Dunkelheit und laut flüsternder Stimmen vor ihm.  
Scheiße, er musste trinken, viel trinken, eher er sich hinlegen und versuchen konnte, zu schlafen.   
Ohne diese gnädige Hilfe würden die Dämonen in seinem Kopf nicht verstummen. Er griff nach Richards Bademantel und warf ihn sich nachlässig über die Schultern.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür des Schlafzimmers und schlich über den kleinen Flur. Hoffentlich wachte Kara nicht auf! Er hatte keinerlei Lust, seiner besten Freundin erklären zu müssen, warum er mitten in der Nacht auf dem Weg in die Küche war. Sie würde es ihm nur ausreden wollen, an seine Vernunft appellieren... doch vernünftig sein war gerade das letzte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Er war schon halb die Treppe hinunter, da fiel sein Blick auf die geschlossene Wohnzimmertür. Durch den schmalen Spalt am Boden sah er mattes Licht schimmern. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er umklammerte das Geländer. Hatte er vergessen, die Lampe auszumachen? Oder war Richard etwa doch bereits wieder zu Hause? Der Gedanke, ihn jetzt zu sehen, hatte etwas Zwiespältiges an sich.   
Unschlüssig, ob er nicht einfach umdrehen und so lautlos wie möglich wieder nach oben verschwinden sollte, stand er auf der Treppenstufe, als die Wohnzimmertür mit einem lauten Knall aufflog.  
Richard stand leicht schwankend wie ein dunkler Schatten vor dem gedimmten Licht der Tischlampe und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der Lee unangenehm an ein lauerndes Raubtier kurz vor dem Zuschlagen erinnerte.  
„Komm rein. Du brauchst hier nicht wie ein Dieb durchs Haus schleichen.“  
Seine Stimme klang verwaschen.  
Er war betrunken, daran bestand kein Zweifel. 

Lee schluckte.   
So hatte er Richard noch nie erlebt, war der Ältere doch sonst eher sparsam im Umgang mit Alkohol.  
Unentschlossen blieb er stehen, eine Reaktion, die seinem Freund sichtlich missfiel.  
Seine Augen funkelten vor kaum verborgener Wut.  
„Willst du jetzt wieder wegrennen? Verdammt, Lee... Das wird langsam langweilig. Jetzt komm schon rein“, sagte er rau.  
Lee blickte ihn trotzig an. Diese Art gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Was auch immer ihn geritten hatte, sich derart volllaufen zu lassen... Annabell würde großen Anteil daran haben.  
Mit einer Gelassenheit, die er absolut nicht verspürte, ging er an Richard vorbei und nahm den starken Geruch des Whiskeys wahr, der von ihm ausging. Sein Hemd hatte er aufgeknöpft, seine Haare wirkten trotz ihrer Kürze unordentlicher als sonst und seine Augen hatten einen eigentümlichen, fast schon fiebrigen Glanz.  
Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa stand eine angebrochene Flasche, deren bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit verlockend im warmen Licht schimmerte. 

„Bedien dich!“  
Richards Stimme hallte durch die Stille und er musterte Lee eindringlich, während er sich selbst auf die Sofalehne hockte und nachlässig zwei Gläser voll schenkte.   
„Ich wollte nicht...“, erwiderte Lee, doch Richard unterbrach ihn rüde.  
„Quatsch keinen Mist, Pace. Natürlich wolltest du. Saufen und vergessen, wie damals... hab ich nicht Recht? Von mir aus... tu dir keinen Zwang an. London hat klasse Notaufnahmen.“  
Er reichte Lee das bis zum Rand gefüllte Glas und lächelte höhnisch.  
Verdammt, was zum Teufel passierte hier gerade? Hatte Richard jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?  
Lee riss ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter, bevor er es mit einem wütenden Aufschrei gegen eines der Bücherregale im Raum schmetterte.   
Laut klirrend zersprang es an dem dunklen Holz und die Scherben glitzerten dumpf auf dem blankgescheuerten Boden.

„Gottverflucht, wirf mir nicht vor, was du selbst seit Tagen machst! Wer ist denn derjenige, der alles zerstört, was ihm angeblich so wichtig war? Du benimmst dich wie eine beschissene Diva, Richard... haben sich deine Erwartungen heute Abend etwa nicht erfüllt? Hat das Miststück dich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen?“  
Lee bebte vor Wut und starrte ihn aufgebracht an.  
Niemals vorher hatte er diesen Teil von Richards Persönlichkeit gesehen.  
Wo war der charismatische, lebenshungrige Kerl geblieben, dem Lee vor so langer Zeit sein Herz geschenkt hatte? Der Mann, der in diesem Moment auf der Sofalehne saß und ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen schweigend betrachtete, sah aus, sprach und benahm sich wie ein Fremder.  
Richard wandte den Blick ab und schwenkte träge die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Hat Kara dich geliebt, Pace? Hat sie es genossen, wenn du sie gefickt hast? Sag mir, wie ist das, wenn eine Frau zu dir sagt, dass sie noch nie so geilen Sex hatte wie mit dir?“  
Lee schluckte hart.  
Auf was spielte er denn jetzt wieder an?   
Das war einfach zu lächerlich! Er musste diesen Mist beenden, wollten sie noch eine Chance haben, heil aus dieser verfluchten Geschichte herauszukommen.  
„Du bist betrunken, Richard“, sagte er kalt, „ich gehe schlafen.“  
Der Ältere leerte sein Glas und schenkte sich nach.   
Seine Hände zitterten.  
„Oh, ich bin sogar verdammt betrunken und bei Gott, ich will noch viel betrunkener werden, ehe diese beschissene Nacht zu Ende ist! Und du bleibst hier, ist das klar? Weide dich daran, dass du Recht hattest.“  
Seine Stimme klang dunkel und grausam wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Lee riss die Augen auf.   
„Glaubst du wirklich, mir macht es Spaß, dich so zu sehen? Gottverfluchte Scheiße – sag mir endlich, was heute Abend passiert ist!“  
Richard fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und seufzte tief. Trotz all der harten Worte, die in den letzten Minuten aus seinem Mund gekommen waren, versetzte Lee der Anblick seines Freundes einen schmerzhaften Stich.   
Richard stand am Rande eines Abgrunds, der tiefer und schwärzer war, als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können.   
Und er schien mehr als nur bereit zu sein, endgültig abzustürzen.  
Unsanft ließ Lee sich vor dem gegenüberstehenden Sessel zu Füßen des Dunkelhaarigen nieder.   
Der verstand die Aufforderung und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden.  
Lees Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er griff nach der über ihm stehenden Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Das beruhigende Brennen in seiner Kehle hatte sich kaum gelegt, als Richard zu Sprechen begann.  
„Einen verdammten Waschlappen hat sie mich genannt, einen jämmerlichen Verlierer, dem sie bei jedem einzelnen Mal vorgespielt hat, von ihm befriedigt worden zu sein... Sie hätte es nur über sich ergehen lassen, um ein Kind von mir zu bekommen, damit sie mich in der Hand hat. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie meinte, mit meinem Gesicht musste ich einfach eine große Nummer werden... Und so lange keine der Frauen, die auf mich abfahren, wüsste, was ich für ne Nullnummer wäre, würde das Geld in Strömen fließen. Darum ging es ihr! Geliebt hat sie mich nie, ich wäre nur das Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, damit sie ihrem Elternhaus entfliehen und reich werden konnte“, flüsterte er tonlos.

Seine Augen glänzten ihm Dämmerlicht und Lee konnte die tiefe Verzweiflung darin sehen.  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein, wagte es aber nicht, Richard zu unterbrechen.  
„Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt? Wenn man plötzlich begreift, dass man jahrelang neben einem völlig fremden Menschen gelebt hat? Jemandem, der einem von Anfang bis Ende sämtliche Gefühle vorgespielt hat? Ich hab sie wirklich geliebt, Lee. Verdammt...ich Idiot hab sie sogar noch vor dir verteidigt!“  
Erneut wollte er das Glas ansetzen, doch Lee beugte sich blitzschnell vor und umklammerte sein Handgelenk. Der Whiskey schwappte über den Rand und lief an Richards zitternden Fingern entlang, bevor er zu Boden tropfte.  
„Jeder macht Fehler, Crisp.... und deiner war es, Annabell zuzutrauen, einen Funken Menschlichkeit in sich zu tragen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich irgendetwas von dem Mist, den sie dir an den Kopf geworfen hat, oder?“  
Richard hob den Blick und starrte ihn stumm an. In seinen Augen stand ein beängstigendes Flackern, in ihren Tiefen ein Brennen, das Lee nicht verstand, etwas, das wilder war als Zorn und heftiger als Schmerz, ein Gefühl, das ihn ganz und gar beherrschte und ihn zu zerreißen drohte.  
Er seufzte resigniert.  
„Ist es nicht so? Mach dir nichts vor... Ich bin kaputt, Lee. Ein elender Versager, der es nicht wert ist, geliebt zu werden. Von niemandem... nicht mal von dir... Verdammt, gerade nicht von dir!“  
Er riss sich los und erhob sich wankend aus der unbequemen Position am Boden. Lee starrte ihn entgeistert an.

Auf einmal taten ihm die harschen Worte und die unschönen Verdächtigungen von Herzen leid. Jetzt konnte er Richards grobe Verschlossenheit verstehen, seinen widersinnigen Stolz, der ihn zwang, den Jüngeren von sich wegzustoßen. All das hatte er nur getan, weil er das Gefühl hatte, nicht gut genug zu sein.  
Verdammt, was hatte Annabell ihm nur angetan?  
Ächzend stand er auf und ging zu seinem Freund hinüber, der mit bebenden Schultern am Fenster stand und in die Nacht hinaus stierte.  
„Mach mir keine Vorschriften, was ich zu tun habe“, sagte er leise und berührte Richard leicht am Arm.  
„Ich liebe dich, Crisp... Und in meinen Augen bist du alles andere als eine Niete. Du bist mein Hauptgewinn... versteh das doch endlich!“  
Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich um und hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
„Scheiße, Grin... Mach es mir bitte nicht so schwer.“   
Er hob den Kopf und sah Lee direkt ins Gesicht.   
In seinen Augen, in denen vor ein paar Minuten ein alles verzehrendes Feuer getobt hatte, lag nur noch eine matte, dunkle Leere. Er wirkte, als hätte er sich bereits entschieden.  
Lee schluckte trocken. Eine kalte Angst machte sich in seinen Gliedern breit und ließ ihn frösteln.  
Verdammt, er würde doch nicht etwa...?  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob das reicht... ob ich dir geben kann, was du brauchst. Du verdienst es, wirklich und wahrhaftig geliebt zu werden. Bin ich da der Richtige? Ich will dich nicht auch noch enttäuschen... wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn...“  
Lee umfasste das bleiche Gesicht seines Freundes mit beiden Händen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Verstand er nicht, dass ein Leben ohne einander keine Option für sie beide war? 

„Halt die Klappe! Ich will das, Crisp... dich und mich... uns. Kapierst du denn nicht, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann?“  
Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn ungestüm und leidenschaftlich. Verflucht, er durfte ihre Beziehung doch nicht einfach aufgeben!  
Richard erwiderte die Berührung mit einer verzweifelten Intensität. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an Lee und ließ zu, dass dieser ihn mit zitternden Fingern auszog.   
„Ich liebe dich!“  
Lee wiederholte die Worte wie ein Mantra.  
Er ergriff Richard Arm und zog ihn mit sich auf das breite Sofa. Das kalte Leder prickelte erregend auf seiner erhitzten Haut.  
Richard stöhnte auf und zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss.  
Fordernd biss Lee ihm in die Unterlippe und leckte verlangend über das empfindliche Fleisch. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihn zu streicheln, seinen Körper zu erkunden, sich langsam und lustvoll treiben zu lassen. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.  
Er brauchte Richard, forderte alles von ihm. Besitzen wollte er ihn, ein Teil von ihm werden und für immer bei ihm sein. Bestimmend drehte er den Älteren herum und drückte ihn in die weiche Polsterung.   
Das, was er tat, war roh, barbarisch, animalisch.  
Doch Richard gefiel es. Keuchend drängte er sich seiner Mitte entgegen und ließ es zu, dass Lee hart und brutal in ihn eindrang.   
Die Wildheit, mit der Lee sich in ihn trieb, glich dem Wahnsinn eines Verrückten. Mit jedem Stoß, den er Richards schweißglänzendem Körper versetzte, mit jeder sehnenden Bewegung, strömte die Angst ihm mehr aus den Poren, lief über ihn wie Quecksilber, überrollte die letzte Bastion seiner Selbstbeherrschung – und befreite sich. Verdammt sollte er sein, er würde diese Liebe niemals opfern! Richard war sein Leben und er würde ihm dies mit aller Macht beweisen... koste es, was es wolle.   
Er umfasste den Hals seines Geliebten und hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest, ganz so, als würde Richard ihm dadurch nicht entfliehen, sich nicht von ihm lossagen... ihn nicht verlassen.  
„Bleib bei mir“, raunte er ihm heiser ins Ohr, bevor die Lust ihn endgültig mit sich riss und ihn gemeinsam mit Richard in die bodenlose, alles vergessene Tiefe zog.

 

Die Wintersonne fiel direkt auf sein Gesicht und kitzelte Lee mit ihren funkelnden Strahlen wach. Mit geschlossenen Augen streckte er sich und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Das Brennen seines Rückens, dort, wo Richards Fingernägel ihre spürbaren Eindrücke hinterlassen hatten, rief ihm schlagartig die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden ins Bewusstsein.  
Verdammt, diese Nacht hatte es wirklich in sich gehabt!  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen dachte er an die Wildheit zurück, mit der sie sich geliebt hatten.  
Jetzt musste doch alles wieder gut werden!  
Richard hatte sich ihm geöffnet wie niemals zuvor... und Lee war sich sicher, ihm bewiesen zu haben, wie sehr sie einander doch brauchten.  
Er blinzelte und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.   
Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und er stockte, war er doch allein.   
Grübelnd kratzte er sich am Kopf.  
Wieso lag sein Freund nicht mehr neben ihm?  
Und wie spät war es überhaupt?  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen setzte er sich auf und schob das ungute Gefühl, dass sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, weit von sich.  
Wahrscheinlich stand Richard bereits in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Lee schmunzelte, wusste er doch genau, wie wichtig seinem Freund diese Mahlzeit war. Ihm zuliebe hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit regelmäßig daran beteiligt, obwohl er selbst morgens nur einen Kaffee benötigte. 

Vorsichtig stand er auf und warf sich den Bademantel über, den er gestern so achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen hatte.  
Verschlafenen Schrittes tappte er über den Flur und öffnete die Küchentür. Es roch nach Eiern, Speck und frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Na also, hatte er doch recht gehabt!  
„Guten Morgen, du Frühaufsteher, warum hast du...“  
Kara lehnte mit verstrubbelten Haaren an der Kochinsel und starrte ihn mit einem eigentümlichem Blick an.   
Warum lächelte sie denn nicht,so wie sonst immer?   
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bemerkt, wie gefrustet er gestern gewesen war und schmollte deswegen. Er würde sich bei ihr entschuldigen müssen.  
"Hey, ihr beiden. Ist Crisp noch duschen?"  
Aidan nahm die Pfanne mit dem Rührei von der Flamme, stellte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.  
Redete hier jetzt keiner mehr mit ihm?  
"Aidan?"  
Der Angesprochene räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Er ist nicht hier, Lee. Nachdem ihr heute Nacht... nun...“  
Scheiße, die beiden hatten anscheinend genau mitbekommen, was passiert war!  
Gott, wie unangenehm...   
Doch was meinte Aidan damit, dass Richard nicht da sei?   
Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht!  
Eiskalt kroch die Angst in Lee hinauf und ließ ihn den Atem anhalten.  
Wo war sein Freund?  
"Was Aidan versucht, dir zu sagen, Babe..."  
Kara schlug dem Lockenkopf leicht auf den Arm und unterbrach damit sein betretenes Gestotter. Langsam ging sie auf Lee zu und umklammerte seine Oberarme mit beiden Händen. Ihr Griff war schmerzhaft fest und auf ihrer Miene lag ein mitfühlender Zug.  
Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen intensivierte sich.

„Er ist verschwunden, Lee. Nach eurer... Aussprache ging irgendwann die Haustür. Ich dachte, es sei nur der Wind und habe nicht weiter darauf geachtet... doch heute früh stand sein Auto nicht mehr vor dem Haus. Ich...“  
Lee presste die Kiefer aufeinander und drehte sich um.   
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Richard würde doch nicht... nach gestern Nacht war doch klar, dass...  
Er stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und schwankte leicht.  
Verflucht, wahrscheinlich schlief er immer noch und hatte nur einen beschissenen Albtraum!  
Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte er über den Flur und wollte gerade die Haustür öffnen, als sein Blick an dem kleinen Schränkchen hängenblieb, auf dem Richard immer die Post deponierte.Etwas filigranes, im Sonnenlicht funkelndes lag auf dem Stapel aus Rechnungen, Zeitschriften und Werbeprospekten und erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Das war doch nicht etwa...?  
Zitternd streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach dem fein gearbeiteten Anhänger, den er Richard in Wellington gekauft hatte. Sein Weihnachtsgeschenk... das Zeichen seiner Liebe für ihn.  
Fest umschlossen seine Finger das Schmuckstück.  
Lee zitterte unkontrolliert, als er den Zettel entdeckte, der darunter drapiert worden war.

 

Du hast was besseres verdient.  
Es tut mir leid.  
Richard


	34. Silvester

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl   
(Say something – A Great Big World)

 

 

Das schrille Läuten des Telefons zerriss die gespenstische Ruhe des Nachmittags.  
Lees Kopf schnellte aus den Kissen hervor.   
Lass es Richard sein! Bitte lass es Richard sein!  
Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm er den Anruf entgegen.  
„Lee? Ich bin's, Chris.“  
Richards Bruder klang seltsam ernst. Lee brach der Schweiß aus und die Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Was würde er ihm zu sagen haben?  
„Ist er... Ist ihm was passiert? Verdammt, Chris, seit drei Tagen versuche ich, ihn zu erreichen... Sag mir nicht, dass...“  
„Es geht ihm gut, Lee. Jedenfalls körperlich. Er ist seit ein paar Stunden bei mir.“  
Lee schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen. Er hatte seinen Freund schon in irgendeinem Krankenhaus gesehen – zu hören, dass Richard unversehrt war, erleichterte ihn maßlos.   
„Ist er... Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?“  
Chris räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Er will nicht mit dir reden, Lee. Im Moment... Das beste ist, du lässt ihn erst mal in Ruhe. Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich muss Schluss machen... Er kommt gerade rein.“  
Das beständige Tuten in der Leitung nahm Lee erst wahr, nachdem Christopher schon eine ganze Weile aufgelegt hatte.  
Reglos saß er auf dem großen Bett und atmete tief durch.  
Richard war bei seinem Bruder.   
Er lebte, es war ihm nichts zugestoßen!  
Das befreiende Gefühl, die Gewissheit, dass ihm nichts passiert war, überlagerte für einen kurzen Moment das dumpfe Brennen, das seit drei Tagen in seiner Brust wohnte und ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließ.   
Doch der Augenblick währte nur kurz. Zu schnell ergriff die verzehrende Sehnsucht wieder Besitz von ihm, breitete sich die quälende Einsamkeit erneut in ihm aus.  
Lee griff mit zitternden Fingern nach der angebrochenen Flasche auf dem Nachtschrank und trank einen großen Schluck.   
Der Whiskey sandte eine wohltuende Wärme durch seinen Körper.  
Aufstöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Gott sei Dank!

Noch ein paar Schlucke und diese verdammte Nervenanspannung würde endlich aufhören. Er setzte die Flasche erneut an und ließ die goldschimmernde Flüssigkeit durch seine Kehle rinnen.  
Ja, das war schon besser... aber immer noch nicht genug.  
Abwesend ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie glücklich sie hier in dieser einen Woche gewesen waren.  
Ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub!  
Wer hätte vor ein paar Tagen gedacht, dass dieser sich zu einem Trip in die Hölle entwickeln würde?  
Ein heiseres Lachen entfuhr ihm und erfüllte die erdrückende Stille des Zimmers.  
Jedes Möbelstück, jeder Gegenstand schien ihm plötzlich höhnisch entgegen zu grinsen und daran erinnern zu wollen, was er verloren hatte.  
Verflucht, er hätte wirklich besser in ein Hotel gehen sollen... doch der Gedanke, dass Richard womöglich zurückkehren und ihn nicht vorfinden würde, hatte ihn davon abgehalten.  
Bis jetzt.  
Ein unheilvolle Ahnung stieg in ihm auf.  
Dieses Mal war es kein einfacher Streit gewesen, nichts, was man mit ein paar entschuldigenden Küssen wieder richten konnte.  
Es fühlte sich anders an... endgültiger.  
Für Richard schien ihre Beziehung bereits Geschichte zu sein – weshalb sonst ignorierte er seine Anrufe, reagierte auf keine seiner Nachrichten und ließ sich von seinem Bruder verleugnen?

Er wiederholte Christophers Worte in seinem Kopf, sagte sie sich wieder und wieder vor, bis er den Schmerz, den sie auslösten, kaum mehr aushielt.  
Scheiße, war diese letzte, gemeinsame Nacht wirklich Richards Abschied von ihrer Liebe gewesen?  
Ergeben schloss Lee die Augen, als die Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung auf ihn einstürmten.  
Die rohe Gewalt, die sie sich gegenseitig angetan hatten, das wilde Verlangen und die fast schon animalische Lust... hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Verflucht, sie waren sich doch so unglaublich nah gewesen!  
Hatte es Richard nicht das gleiche bedeutet wie ihm?   
Wenn er ihn doch nur fragen könnte... aber dieser Weg war im Moment versperrt.  
Angestrengt versuchte er, die dunklen Gedanken in den Winkel seines Kopfes zurückzuscheuchen, in dem er sonst das Unerträgliche und Undenkbare aufbewahrte, damit es ihn nicht zerfraß... doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Er hatte eindeutig zu wenig getrunken.  
Gerade, als er die Flasche erneut ansetzen wollte, klopfte es.  
Verdammt, das konnte nur Kara sein!

Die Tür öffnete sich.  
Genervt hob Lee den Blick und zuckte unter dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin zusammen.   
Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie mitten im Raum und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Wie ich sehe, trinkst du schon wieder. Verdammt Lee, willst du dich noch ins Grab saufen?“  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz. Ihre Hand strich leicht über seinen Oberschenkel.   
Verflucht, sie sollte ihn nicht berühren!  
„Und wenn schon... Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Krümel.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen weiteren Schluck.  
Was machte das schon, wenn er nicht mehr da war? Ohne Richard hatte das Leben für ihn eh keinen Sinn.  
Herausfordernd blickte er Kara an.  
Die Blondine zog entrüstet die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass sie nicht hier ist. Charlotte würde dir schon zeigen, was sie von deinem Selbstmitleid hält“, sie schnaubte und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, „aber dafür hast du ja mich. Verdammt, Babe... heute wirst du dich nicht allein bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit volllaufen lassen, ist das klar?“  
Ihre grünen Augen blitzten kampfeslustig.  
Lee kratzte sich am Kopf und sah sie verständnislos an.   
Begriff sie denn nicht, dass er den Trost brauchte? Ohne den Whiskey wäre der Raum zu kalt, das Bett zu groß, seine Arme zu leer... Nein, er würde mit Sicherheit nicht waffenlos gegen die nächtlichen Dämonen antreten.

„Gib mir die Flasche zurück, Kara.“  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und erhob sich, brachte den Whiskey aus seiner Reichweite und stellte ihn auf die Fensterbank.  
„Es ist Silvester, Lee. Du wirst jetzt duschen, dir was Hübsches anziehen und dann gehen wir auf Ians Party, hast du mich verstanden? Und keine Wiederworte!“  
Mist, das hatte er ja ganz vergessen!   
Sein Freund und Kollege hatte für den Abend eine riesige Party geplant und dafür einen der besten Clubs in ganz London angemietet. Er hatte sich tierisch darauf gefreut, den Jahreswechsel mit Richard zu erleben... doch das schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Jetzt gab es weder die Freude... noch den Freund, mit dem er sie hatte teilen wollen.   
Heute war ihm definitiv nicht zum Feiern zumute.  
„Krümel, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich...“  
„Soll ich dir was raus suchen?“  
Entschlossen wandte sie sich ab und öffnete die Türen des Kleiderschranks.  
„Das Cirque Le Soir soll einen recht extravaganten Dresscode haben. Du kannst also ruhig etwas dicker auftragen. Was hälst du von dem hier?“  
Sie drehte sich um und hielt ein rotes Hemd hoch.  
Lee schluckte hart, gehörte es doch nicht ihm, sondern Richard.   
Scheiße, er vermisste ihn so unglaublich!

Flehend blickte er seine beste Freundin an, die immer neue Kleidungsstücke aus den Tiefen des Schrankes ans Tageslicht beförderte.  
„Kara, bitte... Ich kann unmöglich heute ausgehen. Ich würde euch nur den Abend verderben, versteh das doch.“  
Sie hielt in ihrem Tun inne und kam auf ihn zu. Sanft schob sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch. Oh Gott, sie sollte ihn doch nicht berühren... Das hielt er nicht aus...   
Er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften und atmete tief durch. Verdammt, er durfte jetzt nicht heulen!  
Kara strich ihm behutsam über den Kopf und hielt ihn fest.  
„Ich weiß, mein Herz. Aber glaub mir, es wird dir gut tun. Ian hat so viele Leute eingeladen... außerdem...“  
Sie stockte und er merkte, dass sie selbst damit kämpfte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Himmel, was hatte sie denn nur?  
Erschrocken blickte er zu ihr auf und sah, wie sie sich verstohlen über die Augen wischte. Er zog sie zu sich aufs Bett und legte den Arm um sie.  
„Kara? Was meinst du mit 'außerdem'?“  
Vorsichtig strich er ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick.

„Gordon hat mir davon erzählt, Lee. Von der Sache mit dem Krankenhaus... ich...“   
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.  
„Ich will nicht irgendwann heute Nacht in dieses Zimmer kommen und begreifen müssen, dass du nicht mehr da bist... Das würde ich nicht überleben, verstehst du?“  
Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie griff nach seinen Fingern, um diese mit festem Druck zu umschließen.  
Oh Gott, hatte Kara Angst, er würde sich etwas antun? Nun, der Gedanke war ja gar nicht mal so abwegig... immerhin hatte er selbst schon die Überlegung gehabt, sich endgültig abzuschießen.   
Scheiße, sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
„Er fehlt mir so sehr, Kara. Was soll ich denn ohne ihn machen?“  
Lee vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und ließ zu, dass Kara ihn an sich drückte.   
Sie seufzte.  
„Leben, Lee. Auch wenn es weh tut... Gordon hat gesagt, dass...“  
Er hob den Kopf und legte ihr zwei Finger auf die Lippen.   
„Gordie ist ein altes Plappermaul, davon mal ab. Mir geht es echt beschissen, mein Engel. Doch ich will dich nicht unglücklich sehen. Ich komme mit... aber erwarte nicht, dass ich tanze oder so.“  
Er lächelte die Blondine schief an.  
Etwas Abwechslung würde vielleicht nicht schaden... und trinken konnte er zur Not auch da.  
Kara umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf den Mund.

Verflucht, wie gut sie roch!   
Lee zog sie enger an sich und genoss die Wärme, die von ihr ausging.  
Hier, in ihren Armen, fühlte die Welt sich ein kleines bisschen weniger grausam an. Kara war schon einmal mit ihm durch die Hölle gegangen – würde sie ihn ein weiteres Mal auf diesem Weg begleiten?   
„Ich liebe dich, mein Herz. Vergiss das nie... Du bist nicht allein“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen. Lee löste sich sanft von ihr und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre. Ja, Kara würde ihn nicht verlassen. Sie würde immer sein sicherer Hafen sein, egal, was auch geschah.   
„Danke, mein Leben. Für alles.“  
Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur still da und hielten sich in den Armen, bis Karas Magen lautstark knurrte. Schuldbewusst grinsend zuckte sie zusammen.   
Lee strich ihr behutsam über den Bauch.  
„Der kleine Kerl hat Hunger... Er kommt wirklich ganz nach seinem Vater. Aidan hat echt großes Glück, dass er dich hat.“  
Kara umfasste seine Hand.  
„Er ist der einzige, der akzeptiert, dass ein Teil meines Herzens immer dir gehören wird, Lee.“  
Sie küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, stand auf und ging durch den Raum.  
An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich esse jetzt schnell eine Kleinigkeit und mache mich dann fertig. Du solltest dich aber beeilen... Luke kommt in einer Stunde und holt uns ab“, sagte sie und schloss die Tür.  
Lee warf sich laut stöhnend zurück aufs Bett.  
Scheiße, worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen?  
Ob Richard auch da sein würde?  
Er starrte an die Decke und das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend verstärkte sich.  
Verdammt, diese Sehnsucht brachte ihn wirklich noch um! Es wurde Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen...und imCirque würde es sicher genug Whiskey geben.  
Ja, das war ein verdammt guter Plan!  
Er sprang auf und verschwand eilig im Badezimmer.

 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“  
Lee wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf die unscheinbare, schwarze Tür, hinter der sich laut Ians Aussage einer der besten und individuellsten Clubs Londons verbergen sollte. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte Luke skeptisch. Kara und Aidan schienen ebenfalls nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein, dass sie hier an der richtigen Adresse waren.  
„Sieht ziemlich schäbig aus.“  
Der Waliser grinste.  
„Lasst euch vom äußeren Anschein nicht täuschen“, er ergriff den massiven Knauf und schob die Tür nach innen auf, bevor er geheimnisvoll lächelte, „im Inneren liegen oft wahre Schätze verborgen. Willkommen in der Welt der Illusion.“  
Kara kicherte albern, als sie zusammen die Treppenstufen nach oben stiegen.

Luke hatte nicht übertrieben.  
Das Cirque war eine faszinierende Mischung aus modernem Club und altertümlichen Zirkusträumen. Roter Samt wechselte sich mit schwarz-weißen Wandverkleidungen ab, der dunkle Fliesenboden spiegelte sich im Licht der kostbaren Kronleuchter und überall lachten einem Clowns, Feuerspucker und andere mysteriöse Gestalten entgegen.   
Ian hatte sich da wirklich eine besondere Location einfallen lassen!  
Lee sog die berauschende Atmosphäre in sich auf und grinste.   
Dieser Club war genau nach seinem Geschmack.   
Eine als Bauchtänzerin verkleidete Angestellte, deren Ausschnitt einem Mann wahre Wunder versprach, brachte sie mit schwingenden Hüften zu ihrem Gastgeber. Ian hatte bereits reichlich Getränke geordert und kam ihnen lachend entgegen.  
„Wen haben wir denn da?“  
Herzlich begrüßte er Aidan und Luke, küsste Kara galant die Hand und umarmte Lee überschwänglich.   
„Über dich freue ich mich besonders, Lee. Lass deine Sorgen heute Nacht einfach Sorgen sein.. Feire, trinke und genieße das Zusammensein mit deinen Freunden. Du hast es bitter nötig“, flüsterte er an seinem Ohr.  
Lee nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.  
Er würde den Rat des Älteren befolgen... vor allem, was das Trinken betraf. 

Rasch löste er sich aus der freundschaftlichen Umarmung, hielt eine der geschäftig hin und her wuselnden Bedienungen auf und orderte einen doppelten Whiskey. Sein Blick glitt taxierend durch den opulent gestalteten Raum.   
Kara und Aidan hatten es sich bereits an einem der Tische gemütlich gemacht und unterhielten sich mit Martin und Amanda, die freundlich zu ihm herüber winkten.   
Nachher würde er mit ihnen sprechen, soviel stand fest... aber erst brauchte er etwas zu Trinken. Sie würden ihn sicher nach Richard fragen und dafür war er im Moment eindeutig noch zu nüchtern.  
Lee nickte ihnen zu und suchte weiter nach bekannten Gesichtern.  
Er entdeckte Orlando, der gerade angeregt mit Ian zu diskutieren schien und wollte schon zu ihnen hinübergehen, als eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm sein Vorhaben unterbrach.  
„Die Bedienung sagte, der hier wäre für dich.“  
Luke war neben ihn an die Brüstung getreten und reichte ihm einen Drink. Whiskey, genau wie er bestellt hatte.   
Ihre Finger berührten sich leicht, als Lee ihm das Glas abnahm.  
„Danke dir.“  
Er prostete dem Dunkelhaarigen zu, der ebenfalls sein Getränk erhob. Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten das bunte Treiben.   
Ian musste halb London eingeladen haben, ging man nach dem emsigen Kommen und Gehen auf der Tanzfläche und den vollbesetzten Tischen. Lee musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Dies hier war eindeutig besser als einsam in einem Zimmer zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen. Das könnte er morgen immer noch tun.  
Luke räusperte sich und Lee wandte sich dem Waliser zu. Er schien etwas auf der Seele zu haben und Lee ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.  
„Ich hab das von dir und Richard gehört. Tut mir echt leid, Mann... Falls du jemandem zum Reden brauchst...“  
Lee schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Luke, aber die letzten Tage hab ich nichts anderes gemacht. Den heutigen Abend möchte ich einfach nur genießen.“ 

Der Dunkelhaarige bedachte ihn mit einem eigentümlichen Blick und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.   
„Kein Problem, Lee. Auch dabei kann ich dir helfen“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.   
Lee starrte ihn verwirrt an.   
Was meinte Luke nur damit?   
Der Jüngere lachte angesichts seines verblüfften Gesichtsausdrucks.   
Ein freundliches Lachen, das ihn von innen zu wärmen schien, bemerkte Lee zu seinem Erstaunen.  
Lukes dunkle Augen blitzten auf.  
„Nicht das, was du denkst, Pace. Ich find dich zwar verdammt attraktiv, aber... ich meinte eher, dass ich dir beim Trinken Gesellschaft leiste. Ich bin sonst nicht so der Partylöwe, musst du wissen.“  
Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink und grinste schelmisch.   
Lee rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.   
Scheiße, dass war jetzt echt peinlich gewesen! Zum Glück schien Luke ihm seinen Gedanken nicht übel zu nehmen. Dankbar erwiderte er das Grinsen.  
„Was treibt dich eigentlich nach London? Wolltest du nicht zu deiner Familie?“  
Luke zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zu Ian hinüber, der gerade ein Tänzchen mit einer der Angestellten aufs Parkett legte.  
„Da war ich auch... Doch diese Party hier konnte und wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Vor allem nachdem ich wusste, dass...“  
Seine Worte gingen im plötzlich aufbrandenden Lärm unter. Ian hatte seine Partnerin an der Taille umfasst und hob sie in bester Dirty Dancing-Manier in die Höhe. Die Umstehenden klatschten begeistert Beifall und johlten angesichts der spontanen Showeinlage auf der Tanzfläche. Der Brite war wirklich der geborene Entertainer!

Lee stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus und wandte sich dann wieder Luke zu.   
„Gandalf ist wirklich zauberhaft heute Abend. Das Publikum frisst ihm aus der Hand... aber zurück zu dir... Was wolltest du eben sagen?“  
Der Angesprochene senkte den Blick und schwenkte nachdenklich die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig, ich... Oh scheiße!“  
Luke schnappte hörbar nach Luft und sah mit entsetzter Miene zum Eingang des Clubs.  
Lee folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.  
Richard.  
Der Mann, dessen markante Züge unentwegt vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten und der ihm seit drei Tagen gewissenhaft aus dem Weg ging, stand plötzlich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und übergab einem bunt gewandeten Clown seine Jacke, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.  
Und was noch schlimmer war – er war nicht allein.  
Eine schlanke Brünette in einem engen, tief ausgeschnittenen Abendkleid hing an seinem Arm und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.  
Richard beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und schien ihr etwas Amüsantes ins Ohr zu flüstern, denn plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lee konnte die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nasenspitze sehen und sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
„Maureen?“ keuchte er und rieb sich über die Augen.  
Luke musterte ihn besorgt.   
„Du kennst sie?“  
Lees Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was hatte Richard mit der Sekretärin seines Anwalts zu schaffen? Und weshalb wirkten sie so seltsam vertraut?  
Bedeutete das etwa, dass...?   
Ja natürlich, warum sonst sollte er sie auf eine Feier wie diese mitnehmen?

Lee fühlte sich beim Anblick von Richards Fingern auf Maureens nacktem Arm, als würde jemand ein Messer millimeterweise in sein Herz treiben.   
Verflucht, warum tat das nur so weh?  
Er schüttelte krampfhaft den Kopf, konnte den Blick jedoch nicht von dem turtelnden Pärchen abwenden.   
„Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Sie arbeitet für Richards Anwalt und... Scheiße Luke, was zur Hölle tut er mir da an?“   
Seine letzten Worte hatte er so laut ausgestoßen, dass sich einige der Umstehenden neugierig zu ihnen umdrehten. Luke warf ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und legte beruhigend die Hand auf Lees bebende Schulter.  
„Willst du lieber gehen?“  
In Lees Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander.   
Vor ein paar Tagen erst hatte Richard ihm seine Liebe versichert...wie konnte er da schon wieder jemand Neuen an seiner Seite haben?  
Wie mit Maureen lachen und scherzen, wo es ihm doch angeblich so schlecht ging?  
Wollte er ihn bestrafen?  
Oder...?  
Die Erkenntnis traf Lee wie ein Paukenschlag.   
Es war vorbei.  
Richard hatte ihre Beziehung auf die unfairste Art und Weise für beendet erklärt. Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit.

„Lee?“  
Lukes Stimme drang nur undeutlich durch den wirbelnden Gedankennebel zu ihm durch. Er konnte da jetzt nicht drauf hören, keine Rücksicht nehmen... er musste raus hier... und das so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich.  
Langsam drängte er sich an den fröhlichen Menschen auf der Treppe vorbei, umrundete die Tanzfläche und achtete darauf, nicht in Karas Reichweite zu kommen. Wenn die Blondine ihn entdeckte, würde sie mit ihm reden wollen... und das war das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen könnte!  
Lee drehte sich erst um, als er die Eingangstür fast erreicht hatte und prallte prompt gegen einen warmen Körper, der ihm den Weg versperrte.  
„Sorry, ich...“, murmelte er, hob den Blick... und sah genau in Richards Augen.   
Scheiße, das musste ja passieren!   
Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, starrte er ihn einfach nur an, versank in diesen fesselnden, mitternachtsblauen Seen, die ihm einst den Himmel versprochen hatten und verlor sich in ihrer melancholischen Tiefe.   
Richard wirkte ebenso hilflos wie er.  
Verdammt, gab es noch eine Steigerung von Leid?   
Konnte der Schmerz, diesen Mann verloren zu haben, noch intensiver werden?   
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sahen sie sich nur an und Lee blendete alles um sich herum aus – die laute Musik, die schnatternden Menschen... all das verschwamm zu einem grauen Nebel angesichts der Woge aus Emotionen, die über ihn hinweg stürmte und ihm den Atem raubte.  
Wenn er den Arm ausstreckte, ihn berührte – und verflucht, er sehnte sich so dermaßen danach, seine warme Haut zu spüren! ... Könnte dann alles wieder gut werden?  
War das, was da in Richards Augen aufblitzte, ein Funken Hoffnung?  
Galt das kaum sichtbare Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, wirklich ihm?  
Gott, wie gern er diesen Mund jetzt küssen würde!   
Sollte er es einfach riskieren?   
Könnte er...?

„Ritchie, ich will jetzt unbedingt was zu Trinken. Holst du mir was?“  
Maureens näselnde Stimme zerriss den magischen Moment zwischen ihnen und holte Lee unsanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Besitzergreifend schlang sie ihren Arm um Richards Hüfte und funkelte Lee triumphierend grinsend an. Ihre vertraute Geste ließ für ihn nur einen Schluss zu – Maureen hatte seinen Freund in den letzten Tagen ziemlich ausgiebig kennengelernt.  
Exfreund, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken.  
Verdammt, es wurde wirklich Zeit, zu gehen!  
Richard suchte erneut seinen Blick und Bedauern sprach aus seinen Augen.   
Lee drehte sich um und hörte ihn leise grummeln.  
„Careen, was sollte das gerade?“  
Na klasse, er wusste nicht mal, wie sie hieß, aber schlief mit ihr?  
Bitterkeit stieg in Lee auf, als er die Treppen nach unten nahm und durch die dunkle Tür in die kalte Nachtluft stürmte.  
Weg, nur weg hier... weit fort, von Sommersprossen, nölenden Stimmen und stahlblauen Augen, deren Blicke sich tief in seine Seele gruben und ihn zur Verzweiflung brachten.  
Er rannte los.

Er achtete nicht auf die Autos, nicht auf die anderen Passanten. Er rannte einfach. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern, als die aufputschende Wirkung des Alkohols nachließ und sich die Erschöpfung ihren Weg bahnte. Er war völlig fertig, hatte seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.   
Und warum?  
Wegen diesem verdammten Kerl, der ihn bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit mit einem dummen Huhn betrogen hatte!  
Ritchie hatte sie ihn genannt... Dabei hasste er diese Abkürzung! Ob sie die auch nutzte, wenn er sie fickte?  
Lees bitteres Lachen hallte durch die Nacht.   
Wenigstens war sie nicht blond! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Keuchend ließ er die Carnaby Street hinter sich und wollte gerade in die Beak Street einbiegen, als er laute, schnell näher kommende Schritte hinter sich vernahm.  
Gottverflucht, wer rannte ihm da hinterher?  
Er wollte niemanden sehen, niemandem erklären müssen, wie er sich gerade fühlte, er...  
„Lee, verdammt, jetzt bleib schon stehen!“  
Luke umfasste seinen Arm, riss ihn förmlich zu sich herum und drückte ihn gegen die Hauswand.  
Lee jappste verzweifelt nach Luft.  
Er war wirklich kurz vorm Zusammenbrechen.  
„Scheiße, hast du das gesehen? Hätte er nicht wenigstens den Anstand besitzen können, seine Neue nicht gleich mit auf die Party zu schleppen? Er...“  
Luke legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. In seinen Augen glomm ein wütendes Feuer, das Lee irritierte.  
„Der Idiot hat dich nicht verdient,“, schnaubte er, bevor er Lees Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.


	35. Versprechen und Verpflichtung

ch blicke in mein Herz hinein  
Doch da ist nichts mehr  
An dem Platz wo Du einst warst  
Ist es nun kalt und leer  
Ich trag' die Last zu lange schon  
Und sie droht mich zu verzehren  
Ich kann nicht länger die Dämonen  
Von meinem Herz ernähren

Bitte bleib bei mir  
Hörst Du nicht mein Flehen  
Ohne Deine Liebe  
Werd' ich untergehen

(Bleib - L'ame Immortelle )

 

 

Kalt.  
Eiskalt.  
Scheiße, warum fror er nur so?  
Lee öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blinzelte, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, das durch die großen Fenster herein schien und das Bett beleuchtete, in dem er lag. Die Umgebung kam ihm seltsam fremd vor.  
Wo zur Hölle war er hier?  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und wurde mit einem heftigen Anfall von Übelkeit belohnt. Stöhnend hielt er den schweren Kopf in den Händen und versuchte, die hämmernden Schmerzen hinter seinen Schläfen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Seine Zunge fühlte sich belegt und pelzig an und den Geschmack in seinem Mund konnte man nur noch als abartig titulieren.   
Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ein Zug über ihn hinweg gedonnert!  
Und was das Schlimmste war – er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand noch, wie er hierher gekommen war.  
Vorsichtig nahm er die Hände vom Gesicht, darauf achtend, seinen Kopf nicht zu schnell zu bewegen und schaute sich in dem großen Raum um.  
Der geschmackvolle, recht persönliche Stil ließ darauf schließen, nicht in einem Hotel gelandet zu sein.   
Nur, wessen Schlafzimmer war das hier?   
Und – sein Blick glitt auf die andere, ebenfalls benutzte Seite des Doppelbetts – was war hier geschehen?  
Einer inneren Eingebung folgend sah er an sich herunter und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick unter die edel bestickte Seidendecke. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Wenigstens war er nicht völlig nackt! Der Rest seiner Klamotten lag, fein säuberlich zusammengelegt, auf einer kleinen Bank am Fußende des Bettes. Lee grinste unwillkürlich.  
Wer auch immer hier lebte, hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Ordnung.  
Er angelte auf dem Nachtschrank nach einer angebrochenen Flasche Wasser und schickte sich gerade an, daraus zu trinken, als die Tür aufging.

„Guten Morgen. Oder sollte ich besser Guten Tag sagen? Du bist ein Langschläfer, Pace... Es ist schon fast vier.“  
Der breitschultrige Mann, aus dessen Mund die Worte gekommen waren, betrat den Raum und musterte Lee mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
Luke!  
Schlagartig setzte die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend wieder ein. Ians Party, Richards Auftauchen mit Maureen, seine überstürzte Flucht und...  
Lee starrte den Waliser betreten an.  
Verdammt, Luke war ihm hinterher gelaufen, hatte ihn aufgehalten und dann... hatten sie sich geküsst. Und das nicht gerade harmlos. Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein prickelnder Schauer über den Rücken. Waren sie danach hier bei ihm gelandet? Hatten sie...?  
Lee schluckte befangen.  
„Haben wir... Ich meine, du und ich...?“  
Luke hatte die Tür geschlossen und nahm nun neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt.   
Grüne Augen wohlgemerkt, keine blauen, schoss es Lee durch den Kopf.  
„Du meinst, ob wir Sex hatten? Keine Sorge, dazu ist es nicht gekommen.“  
Luke grinste.  
„...obwohl ich eigentlich sagen müsste... Bedauerlicherweise nicht.“  
Lee schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Meinte der Kerl das ernst? Klar, Luke war verdammt attraktiv... aber deshalb gleich mit ihm ins Bett springen? So kurz nach... nachdem...   
„Hör zu Pace. Ich wollte das gestern nicht ausnutzen, okay? Es war nur... Ich...“, sagte die dunkle Stimme nah an Lees Ohr.  
Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
Richards Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. Der Blick, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte, das Bedauern in seinen Augen, als Maureen ihre Hand um seine Hüfte legte und ihn von ihm wegzog...   
Erneut stieg die Übelkeit in ihm hoch und der schlechte Geschmack in seinem Mund verstärkte sich.   
Er wollte nicht daran denken! Nicht jetzt...   
Das Richard ihn einfach so abserviert und gegen ein dummes Püppchen eingetauscht hatte, wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf.  
„Lee? Alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich da irgendwie mit überfahren haben sollte.“  
Er hob den Kopf und blickte direkt in Lukes verständnisvolle Augen.   
Verflucht, der Kerl sah wirklich ziemlich heiß aus... und er schien ehrlich an ihm interessiert zu sein. Vielleicht...doch nein, das war nicht fair... weder ihm noch Luke gegenüber.

„Schon okay. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich erst mal dusche? Ich fühl mich echt scheiße.“  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kein Problem. Das Bad ist gleich nebenan.“  
Lee strampelte die Decke beiseite, strauchelte beim Aufstehen und prallte gegen Lukes Oberkörper. Na klasse, das musste ja jetzt auch noch passieren!  
Er konnte dessen definierte Muskeln deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff des Hemdes spüren.  
Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.  
„Tschuldigung“, nuschelte er und bemühte sich, mitsamt der verhedderten Decke vom Bett herunter zu kommen.   
Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden.  
„Falls du 'ne Zahnbürste brauchst – im Schrank neben dem Waschbecken sind welche.“  
Luke grinste wölfisch und Lee beeilte sich, zu nicken.   
Eilig hastete er ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür und drehte das Wasser auf.   
„Pace, du bist doch ein hirnloser Vollidiot“, murmelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. Wie bescheuert konnte man eigentlich sein?   
Sein Freund hatte ihn gerade verlassen und was machte er? Warf sich gleich dem Nächsten an den Hals!   
Energisch griff er nach einer der Zahnbürsten und verteilte nachlässig etwas von dem blauen Gel aus der danebenliegenden Tube auf den Borsten.   
Blau. 

Wieder sah er Richards Züge vor sich und die faszinierenden Augen, die noch vor so kurzer Zeit mitsamt ihrem Besitzer an seine Seite gehört hatten. Die Zahnbürste prallte schmerzhaft gegen sein Zahnfleisch.  
Scheiße! Er musste sich diesen Gedanken endgültig aus dem Kopf schlagen. Richard hatte sich entschieden und am gestrigen Abend eindeutig bewiesen, dass das Urteil nicht zu Lees Gunsten ausgefallen war.  
Lautlos fluchend spuckte er den blutigen Schaum ins Waschbecken und wischte sich über den Mund.  
Scheinheiliger Mistkerl! Ausgerechnet er, der immer wieder betont hatte, wie wichtig ihre Beziehung doch für ihn war, hatte ihn eiskalt hängen lassen.   
Missmutig schlüpfte er aus seinen Shorts, kickte sie von den Füßen und stieg unter die Dusche.  
Das heiße Wasser tat unglaublich gut und lockerte seine angespannte Muskulatur.   
Erleichtert lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die kalten Fliesen der Duschkabine und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
Was war das zwischen ihm und Luke?  
Richard hätte ihn nicht verdient, hatte er gesagt und ihn dann geküsst. War das ganze nur der Situation geschuldet oder empfand der gutaussehende Waliser wirklich mehr für ihn?  
Lee schnaubte.  
Verdammt, hatte er ihm mit diesen Küssen Hoffnung gemacht? Oder hatte er es einfach nur genossen... genauso wie er selbst?   
Er mochte Luke, das stand außer Frage, aber Richard hatte er geliebt.   
Und tat es noch.  
Scheiße, warum musste das Leben eigentlich immer so verflucht kompliziert sein?  
Kopfschüttelnd nahm er das Duschgel von der Ablage, seifte sich ein und ließ das Wasser über seinen Körper laufen.   
Nachdem er fertig war, stieg er aus der Dusche und griff nach einem der großen, weißen Handtücher. Na klasse, seine Klamotten lagen natürlich noch, akkurat gefaltet, auf dem Stuhl im anderen Raum. 

Er schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und öffnete die Tür. Von nebligen Schwaden begleitet betrat er das Zimmer und grinste. Luke hatte ihm ein paar frische Klamotten hingelegt, dabei aber nicht bedacht, dass sie ihm auf Grund des Größenunterschieds höchstwahrscheinlich viel zu kurz waren.   
Von Luke selbst war nichts zu sehen.  
Schnell schlüpfte Lee in die frische Unterwäsche, zog seine Jeans wieder an und entschied sich, das verschwitzte Hemd gegen den Pullover zu tauschen. Erstaunlicherweise passte dieser wie angegossen. Er nestelte an seiner Hosentasche, beförderte sein Handy zu Tage und schaltete das Display ein.  
Zehn verpasste Anrufe und etliche Nachrichten erinnerten ihn daran, dass er sich dringend bei Kara melden sollte. Sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er nicht schleunigst zurückrief.  
Bereits nach dem ersten Tuten nahm sie ab.  
„Scheiße Lee, wo zur Hölle steckst du? Wir haben uns verdammte Sorgen gemacht! Ich...“  
Ihre Stimme polterte ihm unangenehm laut entgegen. Lee verdrehte die Augen. In Momenten wie diesen erinnerte ihn Kara immer an seine Mutter.  
„Ich bin bei Luke.“  
Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie in ruhigerem Ton weitersprach:   
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust.“  
Er konnte ihr missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln förmlich vor sich sehen.  
Sie räusperte sich verhalten.  
„Aidan und ich räumen hier gerade alles zusammen. Wir haben im Dorsett noch zwei Zimmer gekriegt und bleiben da bis zum Abflug am Dienstag. Ich hab gedacht, nach gestern... Sollen wir deine Sachen auch packen?“  
Lee schluckte, dann nickte er. Ja, es klang richtig, Richards Haus zu verlassen. Immerhin hatten sie sich getrennt und er genug Zeit damit verschwendet, auf etwas zu warten, das nach gestern Abend sowieso nicht mehr eintreten würde.  
Sie waren gescheitert.  
„Das wäre... gut. Danke, Krümel“, raunte er heiser in sein Handy.  
Er konnte ihr Seufzen hören..  
„Treffen wir uns nachher im Hotel? Ich würde gern in Ruhe mit dir reden. Sagen wir, um sechs? Bring Luke ruhig mit, wenn du magst.“  
Lee lächelte säuerlich. Was sie schon wieder dachte!  
„Ich kann ihn ja mal fragen. Bis nachher, mein Herz.“  
Sie hängte als erstes ein.

Lee schaute noch schnell die Nachrichten durch, antwortete seiner Mutter und wünschte einigen Freunden ein Frohes Neues Jahr, dann öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür.  
„Luke?“  
„Küche“, erklang es aus einem der hinteren Räume.   
Lee trottete über den Flur und kam nicht umhin, einen neugierigen Blick in die ein oder andere Ecke der Wohnung zu werfen. Das ganze Appartement war modern, schnörkellos und mit schlichter Eleganz eingerichtet worden.   
Und es blitzte förmlich vor Sauberkeit.  
Lee betrat die kleine, in grau gehaltene Küche und musterte Luke, der gerade zwei Tassen unter dem Vollautomaten hervor zog. Er reichte Lee eine davon.  
„Hier. Dachte, den kannst du nach der Nacht gebrauchen.“  
Lee nahm den Kaffee dankbar entgegen.   
„Kara und Aidan haben Zimmer im Dorsett reserviert und wollen sich nachher dort mit mir treffen. Kennst du ein gutes Restaurant in der Nähe? Ich krieg langsam echt Hunger.“  
Luke grübelte.  
„Das Tatra ist ziemlich gut. Polnische Küche. Und ich kenne den Chef... Also, ich denke, da macht ihr nichts falsch.“  
Er pustete in die Tasse und trank einen Schluck.  
Lee grinste.  
Der Waliser hatte ihn anscheinend missverstanden.  
„Wer sagte was von ihr? Ich würde dich gern einladen. Als kleines Dankeschön... wegen gestern Nacht, du weißt schon...“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schief.  
„Du warst ganz schön von der Rolle.“  
Luke stellte seine Tasse auf den Küchentresen und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seine Hand berührte Lees Arm und hielt ihn sanft fest.   
„Hat er sich denn gemeldet? Richard, meine ich.“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Warum sollte er auch? Es ist endgültig Schluss zwischen uns...“  
Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und schluckte hart.  
Verdammt, er wollte nicht über Richard reden, nicht an ihn denken, geschweige denn überhaupt etwas von ihm hören! Selbst die Nennung seines Namens war im Moment zu viel.

Luke nickte verstehend.  
Er hob die Hand, strich sacht über Lees raue Wange und berührte vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen die warme Haut seines Nackens.   
„Wenn ich was tun kann... Sag es“, murmelte er dunkel.  
Lees Augen suchten den Blick des Jüngeren und das intensiv leuchtende Grün darin ließ ihn die schmerzenden Gedanken verdrängen. Weshalb sollte er diese Einladung ausschlagen? Warum nicht einfach genießen, was Luke ihm freiwillig anbot? Scheiße, sie waren beide erwachsene Männer, Single... was hatten sie schon zu verlieren?  
Er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, zog Luke am Nacken zu sich heran und presste seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Luke erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die Lee förmlich den Atem raubte.   
Himmel, hatte er ihn gestern Nacht auf die gleiche Weise geküsst? Das war gut, verdammt gut!  
Lee schlang die Arme um Lukes Hüften, drückte sich enger an ihn und genoss das neckische Spiel.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. Lukes Blick haftete ganz klar etwas raubtierhaftes an.  
„Okay, Pace... du hast eindeutig Hunger.“  
Er zog Lee am Kragen zu sich herunter und küsste ihn erneut innig. Verflucht, wenn er so weiter machte, dann...  
Lee schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von sich und blieb mit dem Blick an Lukes leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen.   
„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich los. Ich will die beiden nicht warten lassen.“  
Seine Stimme zitterte.  
Er wollte sich an Luke vorbei drängeln, doch der Waliser stellte sich ihm in den Weg.   
„Keine Verpflichtungen, keine dämlichen Versprechen, verstanden, Lee? Ich bin genauso wenig wie du scharf auf eine neue Beziehung... aber ein bisschen unkomplizierter Spaß würde uns beiden ganz gut tun.“  
Lee starrte ihn ungläubig an.   
Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?  
Von vertrackten Dingen und der Liebe hatte er im Moment wirklich die Nase voll.   
Sollte er sich darauf einlassen?   
Luke war ein toller Freund. Warum nicht einfach etwas mehr daraus werden lassen? Verdammt, warum sollte er keinen Spaß haben? Richard konnte das ja auch.  
„Also 'friends with benefits'?“, flüsterte er, neigte seinen Kopf und biss dem Älteren leicht in die Unterlippe.  
„Wenn du dem ganzen unbedingt einen Namen geben willst“, Luke schnappte nach ihm und seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf, „dann nenn' es so. Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich los. Schwangere und kleine Kinder lässt man nicht warten.“  
Lee kicherte.

 

Kara marschierte bereits ungeduldig auf und ab, als Lee und Luke um fünf Minuten nach sechs das futuristisch anmutende Foyer des Dorsett betraten. Die riesigen, runden Lichtinstallationen spendeten ein warmes, oranges Licht und spiegelten sich in den schwarzen Lackwänden und dem hellen Marmorfußboden. Lee nickte anerkennend.   
Kara hatte schon immer einen guten Geschmack gehabt.  
Wild gestikulierend kam sie auf die beiden zu, Aidan, der nur stumm die Augen verdrehte, im Schlepptau.  
„Herr im Himmel, ich hab schon gedacht, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Luke, entschuldigst du uns für einen Moment? Ich muss dringend mit Lee reden.“  
Sie nickte Luke entschuldigend zu, hakte sich bei Lee unter und zog ihn energisch zu einer der antik wirkenden Sitzgruppen in der hinteren Ecke der Eingangshalle.  
Ächzend setzte sie sich hin und versank beinah in den weichen Polstern. Kara war sichtlich wütend, eine Gefühlsregung, die Lee bis jetzt selten an ihr gesehen hatte. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und schaute seine Freundin fragend an.   
„Luke? Ist das dein Ernst, Pace? Gestern hast du noch gehofft, dass Richard irgendwann zu dir zurück kommt und...“  
Sie funkelte ihn unter zusammengezogenen Brauen hervor missbilligend an.  
„Gestern hab ich auch noch nicht gewusst, dass er längst wen anders vögelt...“, unterbrach er sie grummelnd.  
Karas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Und deshalb machst du das Gleiche? Verdammt erwachsene Art, mit seinen Problemen umzugehen, Herzchen.“  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich und Lee fühlte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein, so mit ihm zu reden? Er hatte lange genug wegen dem Briten gelitten. Missgönnte sie ihm etwa den Spaß, den er mit Luke haben könnte?  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu dem Waliser, der an einer der großen Säulen in der Mitte des Foyers lehnte und sich angeregt mit Aidan zu unterhalten schien. Hoffentlich redete Karas Freund ihm nicht auch noch ins Gewissen!  
„Scheiße Krümel, jetzt mach aber mal 'nen Punkt! Das zwischen Luke und mir geht dich einen Dreck an! Ich bin Single und treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen.“  
Die Blondine seufzte hörbar auf und fixierte Lee mit einem sorgenvollen Blick.  
„Baby, ich will einfach nicht, dass du jetzt irgendwas überstürzt und es hinterher bereust. Richard...“  
„Richard ist Geschichte.“  
„Er hat nach dir gefragt.“  
Lee starrte sie fassungslos an. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Er musste sich verhört haben!  
Sein Magen verknotete sich unangenehm.  
Kara räusperte sich, beugte sich vor und ergriff seine Hand.  
„Nachdem du gestern so plötzlich weg warst, ist er zu Martin und hat sich erkundigt, wie es dir geht. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie erbaut unser lieber Bilbo über diese Frage war?“  
Sie lachte bitter bei der Erinnerung.  
„Jedenfalls ist er nach dem Gespräch zurück zu seinem aufgetakelten Häschen und sie haben sich ziemlich heftig gestritten... sind dann allerdings auch recht schnell zusammen verschwunden.“  
Lee schloss die Augen.

Warum hatte er Martin diese Frage gestellt? Ging es Richard wirklich darum, zu wissen, was mit ihm war oder hatte er nur sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollen?  
Und weshalb hatte er sich mit Maureen gezofft?  
Gottverflucht, er fehlte ihm so... Doch nein, das war Vergangenheit. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück schauen.   
Angestrengt presste er die Kiefer zusammen und atmete tief durch die Nase. Sein wild schlagendes Herz beruhigte sich dennoch nur langsam.  
Trotzig erwiderte er Karas Blick.  
„Ich sagte bereits, es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Ich verliere darüber kein Wort mehr und du auch nicht, klar? Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?“  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
„Hör damit auf, Lee. Ich bin deine Freundin... und gerade deshalb will ich, dass es dir gut geht.“  
„Das tut es doch.“  
Sie erhob sich und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihre Augen wirkten traurig in dem blassen Gesicht.  
„Du lügst mich an, Babe... und was noch schlimmer ist, du belügst dich selbst. Denk mal drüber nach.“  
Sie drückte Lees Arm und ging durch die große Halle hindurch zu ihrem Freund. Aidan sah erstaunt auf, als sie ihm etwas zuflüsterte, zuckte die Achseln und verschwand mit ihr zusammen in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Anscheinend hatte Kara entschieden, den weiteren Abend ohne Lees Gesellschaft verbringen zu wollen.  
Er stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Warum mischte sich eigentlich jeder ständig in sein Leben ein? Als ob er ein unmündiges Kind war, das nicht genau wusste, was es tat. Richard hatte ihn verlassen... warum fühlte er sich jetzt plötzlich schuldig?  
Lächerlicher Gedanke!  
„Na, Ärger im Paradies?“  
Luke ließ sich neben Lee auf der Lehne nieder und zwinkerte ihm gutmütig zu.   
Der Ältere winkte ab.  
„Nur unwesentlich. Was ist... hast du trotzdem noch Lust, mit mir was essen zu gehen?“  
Wenn Kara unbedingt rumbocken musste, ihr Problem... seinen Appetit würde er sich davon nicht verderben lassen... Und auch alles andere nicht.   
Lukes Fingerspitzen tanzten wie unabsichtlich über Lees Nacken und schoben sich sacht in dessen Haaransatz. Lee überlief eine Gänsehaut.  
„Klingt gut... aber nur, wenn das Dessert auf dem Zimmer serviert wird“, flüsterte er ihm vorwitzig ins Ohr.   
Lee starrte in die hellen Augen, die ihn nachdrücklich musterten. Verflucht, wie sollte er sich da noch auf das Essen konzentrieren können?  
„Lass uns gehen“, erwiderte er knapp und erhob sich.  
Er hatte Hunger... verdammt großen sogar.

 

Lees Stimmung hellte sich beim Betreten des Restaurants schlagartig auf.   
Der simpel gestaltete Gästeraum mit der alten, unverputzten Backsteinwand und den rot und schwarz bezogenen Ledersesseln bot eine gelungene Alternative zu dem überbordenden Luxus, der sich ihnen im Dorsett geboten hatte.   
Er fühlte sich sofort wohl.  
Sie hängten gerade ihre Jacken auf, als ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit lichtem Haar und fröhlichem Lächeln auf sie zukam.  
„Luke, dich habe ich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Seit wann bist du in der Stadt?“  
Er sprach mit einem schweren, osteuropäischen Akzent und umarmte den Waliser stürmisch, bevor er sich Lee zuwandte und diesem herzlich die Hand schüttelte.  
Luke grinste.  
„Seit Freitag erst, Rob. Lee, darf ich dir Robert Kusky vorstellen? Inhaber des Tatra und berühmt dafür, dich mit seinen aromatisierten Wodkamischungen in die Hölle zu bringen.“   
Der polnische Gastronom lachte polternd.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn dir unser Wunderwasser so zusagt, mein Lieber. Der selbe Tisch wie immer? Sylwia bringt euch gleich einen Belvedere. Caramel oder Kirsch? Ich hab auch schwarzen Pfeffer... ganz neu und ziemlich interessant.“  
Rob ratterte fröhlich die Getränkekarte herunter, während er sie zu einem Tisch direkt an der roten Backsteinmauer führte.  
„Ich denke, für den Anfang reicht mir Kirsch. Was ist mit dir, Lee?“  
Luke hatte bereits Platz genommen, während Lee noch mit den Ärmeln seiner Jacke kämpfte. Der Angesprochene zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern.  
„Ich verlasse mich da ganz auf das Urteil des Chefs. Schwarzer Pfeffer klingt klasse.“  
Er setzte sich und warf das widerspenstige Kleidungsstück auf den Stuhl neben sich.  
„Gute Wahl.“  
Robert entfernte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und verschwand hinter der Theke.

„Was hat Kara denn nun zu dir gesagt?“  
Luke musterte Lee aufmerksam über die aufgeklappte Speisekarte hinweg.  
Lee, der ebenfalls das Menü überflog und sich unter den merkwürdig klingenden Namen der Gerichte nicht wirklich etwas vorstellen konnte, hob angespannt den Blick.  
„Sie meinte, dass mit dir wäre ein Fehler.“  
Luke nickte verstehend, klappte die Karte zu und legte sie neben sich.  
„Und was meinst du? Das allein ist nämlich wichtig.“  
Lee lächelte schief.  
Verdammt, der Kerl machte es einem wirklich schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen!   
War es denn wirklich so falsch, wenn sie sich ein bisschen näher kennenlernten? Karas Einwand kam ihm von Minute zu Minute lächerlicher vor. Was war schon dabei? Er wollte ihn schließlich nicht gleich heiraten!  
„Ich glaube, dass ich das hier“, er machte eine umfassende Handbewegung, die Luke mit einschloss, „gerade ziemlich genieße. Es geht mir gut. Weiter möchte ich im Moment gar nicht denken.“  
„Gute Entscheidung. Vergiss nicht... keine Verpflichtungen.“  
Der Waliser schmunzelte.  
Eine hübsche Rothaarige trat mit einem Tablett an ihren Tisch und zwinkerte Luke gutgelaunt zu.  
„Eure Shots, Jungs. Habt ihr schon gewählt?“  
Sie sammelte die Speisekarten ein und blickte fragend zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
Luke diktierte ihr seine Bestellung und Lee schüttelte nur verdutzt den Kopf. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was sich hinter den ganzen Namen verbarg.  
Luke schien seine Misere zu erahnen.  
„Nimm einfach das Chef 's Special, damit liegst du hier nie falsch, hab ich recht, Sylwia?“  
Die Bedienung nickte.  
„Vergiftet wurde hier bis jetzt noch niemand... jedenfalls nicht vom Essen.“  
Lachend tippte sie die Bestellung ein und begab sich zu ihrem Chef in die Küche.  
Lee gluckste.  
„Wehe, ich bekomme jetzt dank dir irgendwelche Innereien oder so was in der Art serviert."  
Luke stimmte in das alberne Gelächter ein.  
„Keine Sorge... allerdings konnte ich ja auch nicht ahnen, dass du keinen blassen Schimmer von polnischer Küche hast.“  
Er erhob sein Glas.  
„Auf den Abend.“  
„Auf den Abend. Möge ich ihn heil überstehen.“  
Lee stürzte den Wodka hinunter.   
Der schwarze Pfeffer prickelte angenehm auf seiner Zunge.

 

„Verflucht, hätte ich gewusst, dass sich hinter einem Namen wie Naleśniki solch eine Köstlichkeit verbirgt, würde ich täglich in polnischen Restaurants essen gehen.“  
Lee war von den dünnen Pfannkuchen mit der gehaltvollen Füllung absolut begeistert gewesen und so hatte er nicht nur seine, sondern auch noch die Hälfte von Lukes Portion vertilgt.  
Das Zeug schmeckte einfach bombastisch!  
Nach dem wirklich grandiosen Essen und dem ganzen Wodka war ihnen beiden nach frischer Luft gewesen.  
Scherzend und ausgelassen hatten sie den Weg ins Dorsett zu Fuß zurückgelegt, sich an der Rezeption die Schlüsselkarte geben lassen und standen nun vor Lees Zimmer.  
Luke grinste schelmisch.  
„Das solltest du hübsch bleiben lassen, sonst wirst du noch fett und unansehnlich.“  
Lee lehnte an der Wand neben seiner Zimmertür und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht. Ob das allerdings an Luke, dem Alkohol oder einer Mischung aus beidem lag, vermochte er im Moment nicht zu sagen.   
Und ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm auch egal.  
„Ich kann da gar nichts für. Du warst doch derjenige, der mir seinen Teller zugeschoben hat.“  
Luke kam auf ihn zu und war ihm plötzlich so nahe, dass er die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt... mein Dessert will ich auf dem Zimmer.“  
Er drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
Lee biss sich auf die Lippen, als er das hungrige Verlangen in Lukes Augen glitzern sah.   
Konnte er das wirklich?  
Verflucht, warum zweifelte er denn jetzt?  
Luke wollte ihn, das hatte er ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne irgendwelche Gefühlsduseleien, die alles nur verkomplizieren würden.  
Er musste sich nur fallen lassen und genießen... so einfach war das.  
„Irgendwelche Einwände?“  
Luke taxierte ihn lauernd.  
Lee schluckte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
Er drängte sich an Luke vorbei und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Tür. Sie huschten ins Zimmer, Luke schloss hinter ihnen ab und riss Lee förmlich in seine Arme.  
Schon spürte er Lukes heißen Atem an seiner Wange, ungeduldige Finger in seinen Haaren...er keuchte auf, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, fordernd, verlangend.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Seine Entscheidung war gefallen... und Richard konnte ihn mal.


	36. Heaven & Hell

Ich löse mir die Fessel  
Die mich im Irrtum an dich band  
Lang ist die mir zu eng gewesen  
Mein Herz schrie auf als ich verstand

Ich bin frei – Ich sprenge alle Ketten  
Völlig frei – Nichts und niemand, das mich hält

Du wirst es nie erfahren  
Wie ich bluten musste an dieser Qual  
Was bleibt für mich nach all den Jahren  
Nur schlecht verheilte Wunden ohne Zahl

( Frei - Megaherz)

 

Es war bereits kurz nach eins, als Lee an diesem Tag aus dem Aufzug trat und mit schnellen Schritten das Jin ansteuerte.  
Luke hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Kaffee dort für ein Hotel, selbst einem in dieser Preiskategorie, außergewöhnlich gut war.   
Und nach dieser Nacht brauchte er wirklich Koffein!  
Er hatte gerade die kleine Bar mit ihren hohen Decken und der außergewöhnlichen, an moderne Kunst erinnernde Wandverkleidung betreten, als er Kara und Aidan an einem der Tische entdeckte.  
Verflucht, vor den beiden fand man auch nirgends seine Ruhe!  
Die Blondine hatte ihn bereits gesehen und musterte ihn über die Tische hinweg mit einem eindeutig missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln.  
Lee schluckte.  
Um eine Konfrontation mit ihr würde er nun nicht mehr herumkommen. Betont lässig schritt er auf die weiß lackierte Kaffeebar zu, ließ sich einen doppelten Espresso fertig machen und entschied sich spontan, noch einen der bunten Cocktails mitzunehmen, die ihn auf der Getränketafel so verführerisch anlachten.  
Was war schon dabei?  
Immerhin hatte er Urlaub.  
Langsam ging er hinüber zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, an dem Karas Gesichtsausdruck von besorgter Missbilligung zu offener Empörung wechselte.   
„Guten Morgen wünsche ich dem glücklichsten Paar, das ich kenne.“  
Lees Ton war reinster Zucker, als er sein Tablett abstellte und sich in einen der bequemen Ohrensessel setzte.  
Scheiße, er würde sich seine Laune heute sicher nicht von Kara verderben lassen!   
Aidan zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und erwiderte das Grinsen.  
„Na, du Langschläfer? Wo hast du Luke gelassen?“  
Kara zuckte bei den Worten ihres Freundes sichtbar zusammen und warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Ihre Augen funkelten.  
Bevor Lee antworten konnte, sagte sie:„Aid, tust du mir einen Gefallen und holst mir einen Kaffee? Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, ich brauche jetzt dringend noch einen.“  
Der flehende Unterton in ihrer Stimme war Lee nicht entgangen. Sie wollte mit ihm reden... und zwar ohne Aidan.  
Der hatte den nicht ganz so leisen Wink verstanden und erhob sich.

Lee sah ihm angespannt hinterher.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt wieder eine deiner Moralpredigten halten willst, spar dir die Luft, Krümel. Ich...“  
„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen.“  
Lee stürzte den Espresso in einem Zug hinunter und genoss den bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge.   
Luke hatte Recht, der Kaffee war wirklich gut.  
Er bedachte Kara, die ihn ihrerseits nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, mit einem amüsierten Blick.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es dich angehen sollte, aber... ja, ich habe mit Luke geschlafen. Ist deine Neugierde jetzt befriedigt?“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht in ihm hochkochte... Luke hatte ihn buchstäblich durch die Hölle getrieben, um ihn danach den Himmel sehen zu lassen. Ernsthaft, für Sex ohne große Gefühle war es verflucht gut gewesen! Er hatte es genossen, sich treiben lassen und nicht an Morgen gedacht. So etwas bräuchte er definitiv öfter in nächster Zeit.  
Karas wütendes Schnauben unterbrach die angenehmen Gedanken.  
„Gott Lee, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Wann merkst du endlich, dass du dir nur was vormachst? Die Sache mit Luke, der viele Alkohol...“, sie seufzte und wies auf den bunten Cocktail vor ihnen.  
„Du machst dich kaputt, verstehst du das denn nicht? Die Sache mit Richard...“  
„... Ist endgültig vorbei. Wann begreifst du das endlich, Kara? Soll ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen und die Welt verfluchen? Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Genau wie ich die meine.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nuckelte an dem Strohhalm seines Drinks und schmeckte unter der herben Süße eindeutig den Gin heraus.   
Der Barkeeper hier verstand wirklich etwas von seinem Job.  
Lee lehnte sich zurück und wartete darauf, was Kara ihm als nächstes an den Kopf werfen würde.  
Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Henkel ihrer leeren Tasse.  
„Du gibst ihn auf? Einfach so? Fünf verfluchte Jahre lang hast du ihm hinterher gehechelt, unsere Ehe hatte dadurch von Anfang an nicht den Hauch einer Chance... Und jetzt machst du... nichts?“  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an.

Lee verzog angestrengt das Gesicht.  
Ihre Worte rührten an etwas, das unter keinen Umständen geweckt werden sollte, etwas, das er am liebsten für immer ganz tief in sich begraben würde.  
Er griff nach dem Papierschirmchen und drehte es gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern.  
„Vielleicht habe ich mich all die Jahre einfach nur geirrt? Soll ja vorkommen“, erwiderte er leise und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die bunte Dekoration in seiner Hand.  
Himmel, warum hatte sie ausgerechnet jetzt diesen Joker ausspielen müssen?   
„Scheiße, Pace, hör schon damit auf! Richard mag ein verfluchter Idiot sein, aber glaubst du wirklich, die Sache mit der kleinen Bürotussi ist ihm Ernst? Er liebt dich... und du liebst ihn. Warum wirfst du das einfach weg und steigst gleich mit dem Nächsten ins Bett? Ich hätte dich, ehrlich gesagt, für schlauer gehalten.“  
Kara griff nach seiner Hand, doch Lee schüttelte sie unwirsch ab.   
Mit hastigen Schlucken leerte er sein Glas und erhob sich abrupt. Diesen Mist würde er sich nicht länger anhören!   
Wenn Richard ihn geliebt hätte, wirklich geliebt... dann wäre er jetzt hier und Lee würde sich nicht so schrecklich allein fühlen.  
Klasse, sie hatte es wirklich geschafft, seine Laune in den Keller sinken zu lassen!  
Kalt erwiderte er ihren bittenden Blick.  
„Du solltest umsatteln, Kara. Kummerkasten-Tante für eine dieser schmalzigen Frauenzeitschriften wäre doch der perfekte Job für dich! Da kannst du dich dann austoben und mich mit diesem Bullshit in Ruhe lassen! Höre ich noch ein Wort darüber aus deinem Mund, dann...“  
„Was dann, Lee? Erträgst du es nicht, dass sie dir die Wahrheit sagt?“  
Aidan war, unbemerkt von ihm, an den Tisch getreten und funkelte ihn mit kaum verborgenen Zorn an.   
Lee stöhnte höhnisch auf und fixierte den Iren mit eisiger Miene.  
„Große Worte aus dem Mund des Mannes, der letztes Jahr innerhalb von ein paar Stunden meine Frau flachgelegt hat, findest du nicht, Turner? Lehn dich lieber nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster – du könntest raus fallen.“  
„Lee, es reicht jetzt!“, herrschte ihn Kara mit lauter Stimme an.   
Einige der Gäste hatten das sich ihnen bietende Spektakel aufmerksam verfolgt und steckten nun leise tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Super, wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie alle drei noch auf der Titelseite der SUN landen!  
Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Du hast vollkommen recht... es reicht. Ich hab mir das schon viel zu lange angehört.“  
Lee drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, schubste Aidan unsanft beiseite und verließ eiligen Schrittes die Bar. Er musste hier raus... Und er brauchte Ablenkung. Dringend.

 

Zwanzig Minuten später stand Lee vor einer rot bemalten Tür und klingelte Sturm.  
Verflucht, hoffentlich war er zu Hause!  
Ungeduldig hämmerte er gegen das dicke Holz, bis er schlurfende Schritte im Innern vernahm.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
„Pace? Was machst du denn hier? Alles in...“  
Lee knurrte etwas Unverständliches, betrat die Wohnung und beendete Lukes erstaunte Worte, indem er ihm mit seinen Lippen den Mund verschloss. Ungeduldig riss er sich die Jacke von den Schultern und drängte Luke bestimmend weiter in die Wohnung.  
„Wow, hattest du solche Sehnsucht nach mir?“, murmelte dieser dunkel in den Kuss hinein.  
Lee schnaubte.  
„Nicht reden... nicht jetzt.“  
Verdammt, er wollte einfach nur noch vögeln!  
Er zog dem Waliser das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden.   
Luke verstand.  
Geschickte Finger befreiten Lee vom Rest der störenden Textilien und zeichneten heiße Muster auf seine Haut.  
Lee drückte mit dem Ellenbogen die Klinke der Schlafzimmertür runter und schob Luke in den halb verdunkelten Raum.  
Zusammen stürzen sie auf das große Bett.  
„Wie willst du es, Lee?“  
„Ich will dich... in mir.“  
Luke schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
„Noch nicht.“  
Lee schloss die Augen, während sich geschickte Hände und ein suchender Mund den Weg seinen Bauch hinab suchten.  
Genau das hatte er gebraucht! Diese Behandlung ließ ihn auf geschickte Weise vergessen, was ihn so gequält hatte.  
Lukes leichtes Lächeln, als er den Kopf hob, wurde zu einem Grinsen. Er schien Lees Anspannung nicht nur unter seiner Hand zu spüren.  
Scheiße, warum ließ er ihn denn nur so zappeln? Lee starrte verwirrt in die grünen Augen, die ihn abwartend studierten. Sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was er erwartete.  
„Verflucht, Luke... Bitte...“  
Lees Hände verkrampften sich in dem dunklen Laken. Wenn er doch nur weiter machen würde!  
Ein kurzes Streichen über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels war alles, was ihm zugestanden wurde.

„Meinst du das mit 'Bitte'?, raunte der Jüngere heiser.  
Lee zog die Brauen in die Höhe.  
„Hör auf damit!“  
Lukes Hände wanderten wieder über seinen Bauch, weiter abwärts und warme Finger neckten ihn unnachgiebig.  
„Du bist zu ungeduldig... genieß das Ganze mehr.“  
Lee stöhnte auf, unfähig, seine Lust zu verbergen. Wie sollte er abwarten, wenn schon diese Berührung ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb?  
Luke ließ seinen Händen seine Zunge folgen und Lees Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sich der hungrige Mund seiner Mitte widmete.  
Himmel, der Kerl wusste genau, was er tat!  
Lee zwang sich dazu, sich nicht zu bewegen. Nicht einen Augenblick wollte er von dieser erregenden Folter verpassen.  
Vorwitzige Zähne knabberten an seinem harten Fleisch, eine flinke Zunge eroberte jeden Millimeter der heißen Haut.   
„Luke...“  
Der Waliser schenkte ihm einen raubtierhaften Blick und beschleunigte den Rhythmus seiner Zärtlichkeiten.   
Verdammt, wenn er so weitermachte, dann würde er jeden Moment explodieren!  
Ungestüm schnellte Lees Hand vor, fasste in die dunklen Strähnen und dirigierte Luke zu sich hinauf. Atemlos küsste er ihn, ließ seine Zunge über dessen Lippen gleiten und zog ihn enger an sich.   
Er wollte ihn. Und das sofort.  
„Schublade... die oberste...“, wisperte Luke und schob ihn ein Stück von sich.  
Lee grinste und tastete neben dem Bett nach dem Kondom.  
„Mach schnell...“, murmelte er und warf dem Dunkelhaarigen das kleine Silberpäckchen zu.  
Dieser folgte der Bitte nur allzu willig und drängte sich näher an ihn. Sein Atem streifte Lees Ohr und bescherte diesem eine prickelnde Gänsehaut.  
Verdammt, wenn er ihn nicht gleich nahm, dann...  
Blind tastete Lee nach der Hüfte des Walisers, vergrub die Finger in dessen Fleisch und drängte sich näher an ihn.  
„Fick mich endlich.“  
Unendlich langsam drang Luke in ihn ein, jeden Zentimeter auskostend. Lee schloss die Augen, als sich zwei Arme um seine Brust spannten und ihn leidenschaftlich umschlungen.  
Gottverflucht, wieso sollte etwas, das sich so gut anfühlte, falsch sein?   
Er wollte Luke und dieser ihn – was also sollte daran verkehrt sein?  
Blaue Augen blitzten vor ihm auf, tanzten höhnisch hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und ließen ihn aufkeuchen.

Scheiße, nicht jetzt!  
Er riss die Augen auf und beschleunigte den Rhythmus seines Beckens.  
Verdammt sollte er sein, sich durch irgendwelche sentimentalen Anfälle diesen Moment zerstören zu lassen!  
Lukes Atmung beschleunigte sich und auch seine Stöße wurden anders... fordernder, schneller und immer tiefer versenkte er sich in Lee und ließ dessen unruhige Gedanken zu Staub zerfallen. Alles, was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt.  
Ein Meer aus Lust und Qual in einer stürmischen Nacht umspülte sie heiß und eine Welle nach der anderen trug sie höher und höher und raubte ihnen den Atem.  
Ein letzter intensiver Stoß, ein letztes Klatschen von Haut auf Haut...  
Nur Augenblicke und doch für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vereinigen sich Ekstase und Pein, Himmel und Hölle und stießen sie über die Klippe in einen Schlund ohne Boden.  
„Rwy'n dy garu di“, stieß Luke gepresst hervor, als er kam.  
Nach Luft ringend lösten sie sich voneinander und spürten der Erregung nach, die bis eben ihr Tun bestimmt hatte und nur langsam abebbte.   
Lee seufzte und drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
Das hatte er gebraucht... und Luke war genau der Richtige dazu gewesen.   
Er stützte seinen Kopf auf den verschränkten Unterarmen ab und sah den Waliser schläfrig an.  
Der lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen halb geschlossen.  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte angenehm schwere Stille zwischen ihnen.  
„Was hast du da eben eigentlich gesagt?“  
Luke hob die Brauen und öffnete die Augen ein stückweit.  
„Gesagt?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte verhalten.  
„Keine Ahnung... Was hast du heute noch vor?“  
Lee stutzte.   
Warum wechselte er so schnell das Thema?  
Seine Finger glitten über Lukes Brust und spielten mit dem silbernen Anhänger, den dieser um den Hals trug. Hübsches Teil, ob er das in Neuseeland gekauft hatte? Richard hatte ein ganz ähnliches... gehabt. Hörbar sog er die Luft ein und ließ das Metall los, als hätte es ihn verbrannt.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Verdammt, wann würde er endlich damit aufhören können, sämtliche Dinge mit Sachen zu vergleichen, die nicht mehr für ihn existierten? Nicht mehr existieren durften?

„Nicht mehr allzu viel... Packen vielleicht. Wir fliegen morgen.“  
Luke streckte sich und rollte auf die Seite.  
Seine Augen funkelten unergründlich.  
„Stimmt. Wieder zurück nach New York. Gilt die Einladung auf die Farm eigentlich noch?“  
Seine Lippen suchten Lees für einen flüchtigen Kuss.  
„Klar. Wenn du noch Interesse daran hast. Ich warne dich aber gleich vor – viel mehr als Felder und Stille gibt es da draußen nicht.“  
Luke schmunzelte.  
„Ob es noch so still ist, wenn ich da bin, wage ich zu bezweifeln.“  
Lee erwiderte das belustigte Lächeln und erhob sich langsam vom Bett. Sein Blick glitt suchend durch den Raum.   
Herrgott, wo hatte er nur seine Klamotten gelassen?  
Leise fluchend sammelte er die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke ein, schmiss sich zurück aufs Bett und zog sich nachlässig an.  
Luke schlüpfte in seine Jeans und beobachtete ihn amüsiert.  
„Was ist so lustig?“  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass das hier gerade wie die typische 'braver Ehemann verlässt seine Geliebte nach heißem Sex'-Szene wirkt?“  
Lee fummelte sich eine Socke über den Knöchel, umrundete das Bett und zog den Jüngeren in die Arme.  
„Nun, erstens ist meine Frau im Moment wahrscheinlich selbst schwer beschäftigt“, seine Finger umfassten Lukes Hintern, was diesem ein leises Keuchen entlockte.  
„Zweitens bist du nicht weiblich“, er knöpfte die eben erst verschlossene Jeans auf und ließ eine Hand hineingleiten.   
Lukes Keuchen verwandelte sich in ein lustvolles Stöhnen.  
„Und drittens...“, raunte Lee dunkel und seine Zunge glitt über den Hals seines Gegenübers, „wer sagt, dass ich dich jetzt schon verlasse? Heute hab ich Bock auf ein Dessert.“  
Er verschloss Lukes Lippen mit seinem Mund und erstickte damit jegliche Gegenwehr im Keim.

 

 

Lee hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, sich jemals in Karas Gegenwart unwohl zu fühlen. Doch heute tat er genau das.  
Es ging ihm beschissen... und das lag nicht nur an dem mordsmäßigen Kater, der hinter seiner Stirn tobte.   
Kara und Aidan hatten ihn an diesem Morgen nur mit einem knappen Kopfnicken begrüßt. Schweigend saßen sie jetzt nebeneinander und lauschten auf die Durchsagen der verschiedenen Abflüge. Eingecheckt hatten sie ihr Gepäck bereits und nun warteten sie darauf, dass sie an Gate 5 in den Flieger nach New York steigen konnten.  
Um sie herum saßen zu dieser frühen Stunde nur ein paar vereinzelte Passagiere. Die meisten tummelten sich in den weitläufigen Luxusläden im Check-in Bereich hinter ihnen.  
Lee hatte sich zum Frühstück für einen starken Kaffee entschieden und nippte hin und wieder an dem heißen Getränk, während Kara unglaublich laut an ihrem Macchiato schlürfte. Aidan hielt die Augen geschlossen und döste mit verschränkten Armen vor sich hin.  
Lee ließ den Blick kurz auf ihm ruhen, dann schweifte er ab und beobachtete die Umgebung, die hin und her eilenden Menschen, die Sicherheitsleute, die Anzeigetafel, einfach alles.  
Die Zeiger der großen Uhr direkt über ihnen bewegten sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam vorwärts.  
Er seufzte laut.  
Verdammt, er wollte nur noch nach Hause!  
Ansatzlos drehte Kara den Kopf zu ihm herum und musterte ihn mit kaltem Blick.  
„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte sie trocken. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, wütend auf ihn zu sein.   
„Wenn ja... Da drüben ist 'ne Apotheke.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach noch etwas Alkohol hinterher kippen... den Kater bei Laune halten, du verstehst?“  
Lee sah sie nicht an. Er behielt die Anzeigetafel im Auge, auf der in rascher Abfolge die verschiedenen Flüge angezeigt wurden.   
Verflucht, ihre Flugnummer war noch immer nicht dabei!  
Kara räusperte sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst... aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dabei zusehe. Ich liebe dich, Lee... aber im Moment bist du mir fremder als je zuvor.“  
Sie tastete nach seinen Fingern und drückte sie behutsam.  
Lee schwieg, um sie nicht weiter herauszufordern. Kara war seine Freundin, der Mensch, der ihn am besten kannte... doch dieses Mal lag sie falsch mit ihrer Einschätzung.   
Von dem Kater abgesehen, ging es ihm doch gut, oder?

„Sag mal, ist das nicht Graham dort drüben?“  
Unsanft stieß Kara Lee in die Seite und wies auf den großen, breitschultrigen Mann mittleren Alters, der vor der Touristeninformation stand und interessiert die Tafel studierte.  
Tatsache, das war eindeutig der raubeinige Schotte!  
„Hey, McT.“  
Lee winkte zu ihm herüber.  
Graham wandte sich um, dann entdeckte er sie, runzelte verwundert die Stirn und strahlte sie dann an.   
Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam er auf sie zu, küsste Kara geräuschvoll auf beide Wangen, tippte Aidan gegen die Schulter und zog Lee an dessen ausgestreckter Hand aus dem unbequemen Plastiksitz, um ihn herzlich zu umarmen.  
„Herr Elbenkönig, was für eine Überraschung.“  
„Was um alles in der Welt machst du in London, Conan?“  
Der Ältere schmunzelte.  
„Nur ein Zwischenstopp. Hab in Deutschland Freunde von mir besucht.“  
Er lachte dunkel und schob Lee ein Stück von sich.  
„Die Feiertage scheinen dir nicht bekommen zu sein... Du siehst scheiße aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Wo habt ihr Richard gelassen?“  
Lee zuckte zusammen und schaute zu Kara, die ihren Blick auf den Boden senkte. Aidan hüstelte verlegen und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.   
Konnte es sein, dass der Schotte noch nichts von den neuesten Entwicklungen wusste?  
Das strahlende Lächeln verschwand aus Grahams Gesicht und er senkte die Stimme.  
„Falsche Frage?“   
Sein Blick glitt zwischen den dreien hin und her und er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, bevor er Lee direkt ansprach.  
„Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Wir gehen da rüber und ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee ein.“  
Er nickte in Richtung der Apostrophe-Filiale und Lee ließ sich von ihm mitziehen.  
Kara und Aidan steckten die Köpfe zusammen und beobachteten sie flüsternd.   
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
Wahrscheinlich hofften sie, dass Graham ihm ins Gewissen reden würde.  
Er bestellte sich einen weiteren Kaffee und schlürfte an dem aromatischen Getränk, während Graham ihn abwartend taxierte.  
„Jetzt schieß schon los. Was ist passiert? Ich hab den Artikel in der SUN gelesen.“  
Lee stöhnte gequält auf. Er hatte geahnt, dass mittlerweile jeder über Annabells Tiefschlag Bescheid wusste.  
„Wenn du den Mist gelesen hast, dann kannst du dir wohl vorstellen, was geschehen ist.“  
Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Pappbecher und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Die verfluchten Kopfschmerzen wollten einfach nicht verschwinden!  
„Habt ihr euch deshalb getrennt? Lee, ernsthaft, das ist doch...“  
Er hob abwehrend die Hand und stellte den Becher beiseite.  
„Nicht deshalb. Richard hat sich nur plötzlich entschieden, dass eine Beziehung mit einer Frau besser zu seinem Image passt als ich. Er ist jetzt mit der Sekretärin seines Anwalts zusammen... seit Silvester.“  
Graham zog angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammen und kratzte sich über den kurzen Bart. Sein Blick war unergründlich.  
„Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Richard so kalt ist... da steckt noch was anderes hinter, glaub mir.“  
Lee schnaubte unwirsch.  
Wollte der Schotte jetzt etwa auch noch Partei für seinen Exfreund ergreifen? Das wurde ja immer besser!  
„Was denn? Ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe... und das war ziemlich eindeutig. Richard hat sich entschieden – und zwar gegen mich. Ende der Geschichte.“  
Lee sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kara und Aidan sich langsam aus ihren Sitzen erhoben und ihr Handgepäck schulterten.   
Die Anzeigetafel zeigte endlich ihre Flugnummer.  
„Wir sollten dann mal los. Du fliegst doch auch nach New York, oder?“  
Graham stürzte seinen Kaffee herunter, zerknüllte den Becher und nickte.  
„Pace, falls du reden willst...“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach seiner Tasche.  
„Es geht mir gut, McT. Und jetzt lass uns gehen.“  
Der Schotte folgte ihm mit verschlossener Miene.

Der Flug entpuppte sich als eine sehr unruhige Angelegenheit. Die Turbulenzen, die das Flugzeug wie mit gewaltigen Schlägen und Tritten traktierten, bescherten Lee zusätzlich zu seinen Kopfschmerzen ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
Er sah, wie Kara sich an Aidan klammerte und ihre Lippen dabei lautlos bewegte. Sie betete doch nicht etwa?   
Das waren ja ganz neue Seiten an ihr!  
Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf den leeren Sitz neben ihm. Der Platz, an dem jetzt eigentlich Richard sitzen sollte. Er fluchte innerlich. Wann würden diese verdammten Gedanken an ihn endlich aufhören? Er hielt die Flugbegleiterin, die gerade an ihm vorbeilief, sanft am Ärmel ihrer Uniform fest.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss. Wären sie vielleicht so freundlich und brächten mir einen Whiskey? Einen doppelten bitte.“  
Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu und nickte.  
Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, er müsse seine Nerven auf Grund des turbulenten Flugs beruhigen. Sollte sie doch, ihm war es einerlei.   
Er brauchte dringend etwas, um sich zu entspannen... und da Luke nicht hier war... Bei dem Gedanken an den Waliser verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln. In zwei Wochen würde er ihn wiedersehen und dann konnten sie da weitermachen, wo sie in der letzten Nacht aufgehört hatten.  
Lukes Leidenschaft und sein unersättlicher Hunger würden ihm in den nächsten Tagen wirklich fehlen. Bis er wieder bei ihm war, musste Lee die Leere irgendwie anders füllen.  
„Ihr Drink, Sir.“  
Die Stewardess beugte sich über ihn und reichte ihm ein übervolles Glas. Der oberste Knopf ihrer Bluse war aufgegangen und gab den Blick auf ein recht ansprechend ausgestattetes Dekolleté frei. Sie lächelte, als sie seinen Blick einfing.   
„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?“  
Lee sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren Blau.  
Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Danke. Im Moment bin ich vollkommen zufrieden.“  
Er wandte sich ab.  
Scheiße, für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte er sich tatsächlich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, sie auf dem Boardklo... verdammt!  
Eilig kippte er den Whiskey hinunter und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, vor dem dunkle Wolken tobten.

 

Es war früher Nachmittag, als sie nach etlichen weiteren Turbulenzen endlich auf dem JFK in New York landeten. Und es regnete in Strömen.  
Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck hatten, durchquerten sie die Ankunftshalle und steuerten auf die wartenden Taxis zu.   
Graham verabschiedete sich lachend von Aidan und Kara und wandte sich dann an Lee.  
„Wir sehen uns spätestens in einem Monat, Pace. Pass auf dich auf.“  
Er umarmte ihn und neigte den Kopf.  
„Wenn du wen zum Reden brauchst... du hast ja meine Nummer“, flüsterte er nah an seinem Ohr.  
Lee lächelte den Schotten schief an und nickte.  
„Klar, Mann. Grüß Gwen und die Kleine von mir.“  
Graham winkte noch ein letztes Mal und bestieg das erste der gelben Cabs in der langen Reihe wartender Fahrzeuge.  
„Hast du es ihm erzählt?“  
Kara hatte sich neben Lee gestellt und sah dem Taxi mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinterher. Sie zitterte leicht in ihrer dicken Jacke.  
„Er hat gefragt“, presste Lee zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor.   
Musste sie denn schon wieder von dem Thema anfangen?   
Missmutig blickte er zu ihr hinunter und seufzte.   
Verflucht, warum entzweite sie diese Sache nur so unglaublich?   
Früher hatte sie immer hinter ihm gestanden... warum konnte sie denn dieses Mal nicht akzeptieren, im Unrecht zu sein?  
Die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen kehrten mit unglaublicher Intensität zurück. Lee lief der Schweiß aus allen Poren und sein Magen rebellierte.   
Scheiße, er musste dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen!  
Aidan wuchtete die Koffer in das nächste der bereitstehenden Taxis und musterte ihn verhalten.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest? Ich meine, immerhin ist es auch deine Wohnung und ich nur der Gast...“  
Lee schluckte.   
Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war mit Kara und Aidan in einer Wohnung zu hocken und ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihr Glück zelebrierten.  
Er winkte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab.  
„Ich fahre raus nach Millbrook. Mal sehen, was da in meiner Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Wir sehen uns spätestens am Wochenende auf der Hochzeit.“  
Er reichte dem dunkelhaarigen Iren die Hand und zwinkerte ihm zu.   
„Lou und Mike werden euch sicher einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Du wirst sie mögen.“  
Aidan nickte und verschwand im Innern des Cabs.  
„Kann ich dir vertrauen, Babe? Mach da draußen keinen Scheiß, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Kara betrachtete Lee mit sorgenvoller Miene. Ihr war sein blasses, glänzendes Gesicht nicht entgangen.  
„Wir sehen uns am Samstag.“  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und drückte sie leicht.  
„Mach's gut, Krümel.“  
Bei der Nennung des Kosenamens schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
„Pass auf dich auf.“  
Sie setzte sich ins Taxi und knallte die Tür zu.  
Lee sah ihr noch eine ganze Weile hinterher, bevor er seinen Koffer nahm und sich mit verkniffener Miene selbst ein Taxi suchte.

 

Nach knapp zwei Stunden Fahrt war er endlich am Ziel seiner Reise angekommen.   
Nun ja, das hieß, fast.   
Lee hatte sich von dem Fahrer in dem kleinen Örtchen unweit von seiner Farm absetzen lassen und ihn gebeten, auf ihn zu warten.  
Er musste dringend noch ein paar Besorgungen machen.  
Im Steward's deckte er sich mit ein paar Backwaren ein, schlenderte die Franklin Avenue hinunter und ließ sich im Village Wine&Spirits einen Karton Whiskey aushändigen. Schwer bepackt ging er danach zur Church Street zurück, an deren Ecke geduldig das Taxi wartete.   
Er verstaute seinen Einkauf, ließ sich in die weichen Polster im Innern fallen und nannte dem Fahrer seine Adresse.  
Endlich war er wieder zu Hause!  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als der Wagen in die langgezogene Butts Hollow Road einbog und er das alte, etwas windschiefe Farmhaus schon von Weitem ausmachen konnte.  
Ja, hier würde er die nächsten Tage endlich zur Ruhe kommen können!  
Er sprang förmlich aus dem Taxi, kaum das der Wagen auf der matschigen Einfahrt zum Stehen kam.   
Schnell bezahlte er den Fahrer und trug seinen Einkauf die Veranda hoch.  
Im Haus war es kalt.  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Lee“, murmelte er in die erdrückende Stille.

Eine Stunde später brannte im Kamin ein anheimelndes Feuer. Er hatte geduscht, sich frische Klamotten angezogen und saß nun, in eine bunte Decke gewickelt, auf dem großen Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte in die Flammen.  
Der Regen hatte sich noch verstärkt und schlug in stetem Rhythmus gegen die Scheiben.  
Lee schwenkte die goldglänzende Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas und verzog das Gesicht.   
Die Kopfschmerzen waren zum Glück endlich verschwunden... allerdings begann dadurch auch sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten und ihn mit unliebsamen Gedanken zu quälen.  
Er lachte bitter.  
Wäre Richard jetzt hier... was würden sie tun?   
Wahrscheinlich hätten sie zusammen gekocht und sich dann einander gewidmet.   
Er fehlte ihm... verdammt, warum nur konnte er nicht bei ihm sein?  
Lee stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases herunter und schenkte sich nach.   
Hatte Kara doch Recht behalten?  
Ging ihm die ganze Sache wirklich so nah?  
Oder lagen diese sentimentalen Erinnerungen nur an der absoluten Ruhe um ihn herum?  
Vielleicht hätte er doch in New York bleiben sollen... oder gleich in London bei Luke. Sollte er ihn anrufen? Sein Blick glitt auf die Uhr über dem Kamin.  
In London war es bereits spät am Abend. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob erneut das Glas an seine Lippen.   
So was bescheuertes! Wenn er jetzt anrief, würde Luke ihn mit Sicherheit für einen anhänglichen Idioten halten... und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Das zwischen ihnen war etwas unkompliziertes, das solche Anwandlungen nicht rechtfertigte. Hinterher dachte der Waliser noch, er würde ihm hinterherlaufen.  
Er musste sich anders ablenken!  
Lees Blick fiel auf die Flaschen neben ihm auf dem Tisch. 

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden. Stöhnend und mit dem Gefühl, sein Kopf wäre in dicke Watte gepackt, stemmte er sich in die Höhe und betrachtete das Chaos um sich herum.  
Drei leere Flaschen lagen neben einer aufgerissenen Tüte Chips auf dem dunklen Teppich und glitzernde Scherben spiegelten sich im hellen Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster schien.  
Hatte er sein Glas gestern umgeworfen?  
Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran.  
Ein lautes Hämmern ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
Verflucht, was zur Hölle machte da so einen Lärm?  
Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, woher die unangenehmen Geräusche kamen, die die Schmerzen regelrecht hinter seiner Stirn explodieren ließen.  
Die Tür!  
Himmel, welcher seiner Nachbarn würde das wohl sein?  
„Ich komme schon“, nuschelte er undeutlich und schlurfte langsam über den Flur.   
Nur keine hastigen Bewegungen!  
Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Rückgrat würde jeden Augenblick durch die Schädeldecke platzen.  
Wer auch immer ihn da jetzt störte, würde sich etwas anhören können!  
Missmutig riss er die Haustür auf... und erstarrte.  
„Richard?“  
Seine Knie wurden weich.


	37. Dazed & Confused

Könntest Du Dich sehen, wie Dein Blick um Hilfe schreit  
Doch niemand sieht nach Dir, nichts was Dich befreit

Könntest Du besiegen, was Dir unbezwingbar scheint  
Doch Du verlierst Dich selbst, bleibst gefangen in Dir selbst

Lass mich gehen,  
Um Deinem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen

Ich bin's nicht  
Der die Sterne Dir vom Himmel holt  
Ich bin's nicht  
Der in Deinen Herzen wohnt  
( Lass mich gehen - Zeraphine)

 

 

„Du siehst scheiße aus.“  
Lee glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.   
Da tauchte Richard so mir nichts, dir nichts, nach alldem, was in London passiert war, hier vor seiner Tür auf und alles, was er zu sagen hatte, war dieser Satz?  
Er musste träumen, so einfach war das.  
Wahrscheinlich lag er immer noch sabbernd auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich und schlief seinen Rausch aus.  
Genau. So musste es sein.  
Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch.  
Wahrscheinlich ließ die Wirkung des Whiskeys langsam nach und bescherte ihm solche Trugbilder.  
Wenn er jetzt wieder hinsehen würde, dann wäre Richard mit Sicherheit verschwunden. Ein Traum, unbeständig und so schnell verweht wie die Melodie eines traurigen Liedes in einer regennassen Nacht.  
Er ließ die Arme sinken und blinzelte in das helle Tageslicht.  
„Du bist ja immer noch da.“  
Richards Augenbrauen zuckten irritiert in die Höhe.   
„Verarscht du mich gerade?“  
Die dunkle, vertraute Stimme klang seltsam real in seinen Ohren.  
Bedeutete das...?  
Verflucht, das hier war kein Traum, dämmerte es Lee.   
Der dunkelhaarige Mann mit diesen unglaublich blauen Augen, die ihn bei Tag und Nacht verfolgten und jetzt angespannt musterten, war kein Produkt seiner alkoholgeschwängerten Fantasie.   
Richard stand wirklich genau in diesem Moment hier auf seiner Veranda.   
Und scheiße, er sah verdammt gut aus.  
Lees Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er hörte in seinen Ohren das Blut rauschen.  
Wie kam er hierher?  
Und – die entscheidende Frage – was wollte er hier?  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Verarschen? Ich glaube, auf dem Gebiet kennst du dich besser aus“, erwiderte er bitter.  
Sein Gegenüber zuckte merklich zusammen.  
Verdammt, wenn Richard geglaubt hatte, er könne hier auftauchen und alles wäre vergeben und vergessen, war er auf dem Holzweg. Zuviel war in der letzten Woche zwischen ihnen passiert und hatte einen tiefen Graben hinterlassen.   
Lee presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
Die vergangenen Tage waren nicht unbedingt die besten seines Lebens gewesen, so viel stand fest.  
Der Ältere seufzte, rieb sich den Nacken und sah Lee von unten heraus an.  
„Lässt du mich trotzdem rein?“   
Himmel, warum fühlte er sich bei diesem einen Blick schon wieder, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt? Und weshalb hörte sein Herz nicht auf, in dieser beängstigenden Intensität zu schlagen?   
Sollte er nicht eigentlich auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, die Tür zuknallen und vergessen, dass der Mann, den er liebte, hier im grellen Sonnenlicht stand und mit ihm reden wollte?  
Shit, warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach hassen?  
Lee hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Was willst du hier, Richard? Wenn du geglaubt hast, du kannst herkommen und alles ist wieder gut...“  
Er schluckte und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das erstickte Schluchzen an, das in seiner Kehle emporstieg und ihm die Luft abschnürte. Gott, es war so lächerlich, aber er hatte tatsächlich Angst davor, sich Richard zu stellen!  
Angst davor, die falschen Worte aus dessen Mund zu hören... Sich wieder auf ihn einzulassen, nur, um erneut enttäuscht zu werden.  
Wie oft konnte er dieses Spiel noch spielen, ohne sich zu verbrennen?  
Wenn er jetzt mit ihm redete, würde er wieder nachgeben, das wusste er.   
Richard hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und stand nun etwas verloren vor ihm. Sein beherrschtes Auftreten hatte mittlerweile einen ziemlichen Riss bekommen und Lee konnte die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.   
Verflucht, wenn er ihn weiter so ansah, dann...

„Ich brauche dich, Lee.“   
Die leise gewisperten Worte zerschnitten die Stille und hallten laut in Lees Innerstem wider.   
Er biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Scheiße, nur das nicht!   
Vor ein paar Tagen noch hätte er alles dafür gegeben, diese Worte aus Richards Mund zu hören.  
Doch jetzt...  
Er konnte das nicht... nicht nachdem, was in London geschehen war.  
Lee senkte den Kopf und seufzte resigniert.  
„Wofür? Was willst du noch von mir, Richard? Absolution? Meinen Segen für deine neue Beziehung?“  
Er zwang sich, von oben herab zu sprechen, sollte Richard doch unter keinen Umständen merken, was wirklich in ihm vorging.  
„Gott, Scheiße Grin, ich weiß, dass ich all das verdient habe, was du mir vorwirfst... und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr. Aber hättest du trotzdem die Güte, mich anzusehen?“  
Richards Stimme war ein einziges Flehen.  
Lee hob trotzig den Kopf, vermied es aber, dem Älteren in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Und dann? Was soll das werden? Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, du kommst hierher, machst ein bisschen gut Wetter und alles ist wieder in Ordnung? So einfach ist das nicht, Crisp... nicht für mich.“  
Richard vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und musterte Lee eindringlich.  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
Lee schwieg einen Moment, dann lachte er leise. Es war kein fröhlicher Ton.  
„Ist das so schwer zu begreifen? Egal, was du mir zu sagen hast... ich will es nicht hören.“  
Richard sog scharf den Atem ein.   
Lee konnte die Überraschung und den Unglauben über seine Worte deutlich auf der Miene des Dunkelhaarigen sehen.  
„Verdammt, Grin, ich bin hier, weil ich einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht habe. Nachdem Annabell... nachdem ich bei ihr war, hatte ich Angst... davor, was unsere Beziehung mit unserem Leben anstellen würde. In dieser Nacht hast du mir mit aller Macht zeigen wollen, dass du mich liebst... Und doch kam ich mir einfach nur mies vor. Schmutzig. Das war alles zu viel, und... Ich wollte dich nicht kaputt machen mit meiner Unsicherheit... ich...“  
„Rührend. Wirklich rührend. Soll ich dir jetzt dafür über den Kopf streicheln, dass du einfach abgehauen bist? Oder gleich danach die kleine Tippse flachgelegt hast? Da war Sex doch plötzlich auch kein Problem für dich! Musstest du dir damit beweisen, dass Annabells Worte eine Lüge waren? Dass du es auch bei Frauen bringst? Erbärmlich, wirklich.“  
Lees Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen. Der Schmerz, den er in den letzten Tagen erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, brach nun mit aller Gewalt aus ihm hervor. Er wollte Richard verletzen, wollte, dass dieser genauso litt wie er selbst.  
Gott, warum nur war er hierher gekommen?  
Richards Schultern bebten und er sah wirklich verzweifelt aus.

„Hör auf damit... bitte. Verdammt Lee, das mit Maureen war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, ein bescheuerter Fehler, den ich seitdem hunderte von Malen bereut hab... ich liebe nur dich... und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Könnten wir... können wir nicht einfach nochmal von vorn anfangen? Es tut mir leid.“  
Hoffnung blitzte in seinen Augen auf.  
Lees Gedanken rasten.  
Warum zur Hölle schmerzten diese Worte so?   
Verdammt, am liebsten würde er Richard jetzt in seine Arme reißen, ihn küssen und alles vergessen, was geschehen war... doch so blöd durfte er einfach nicht sein!   
Nein, er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen... so gern er es auch würde.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du bist wie ein Kind, Richard. Du meinst, wenn du sagst, es tut dir leid, dann sei alles wieder gut. So ist es aber nicht. Nicht dieses Mal. Nie wieder.“  
„Du meinst...“  
Richard presste die zitternden Lippen aufeinander und Lee erhaschte seinen Blick, der so aufmerksam und angespannt war, als hinge sein Herz, sein ganzes Leben an seinen nächsten Worten. Ganz so als hoffte er – ja, was eigentlich? Das er sich lächerlich machte und heulte wie ein Mädchen? Diesen Gefallen würde er ihm mit Sicherheit nicht tun.  
Lee seufzte.  
„Es ist vorbei. Und jetzt verschwinde von hier. Lass mich in Ruhe.“

 

Das protestierende Aufheulen des Motors, als Richard den Leihwagen mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit auf der Einfahrt wendete, schnitt tief in Lees Herz.   
Schwer atmend stand er vor dem Fenster im Wohnzimmer, von dem aus er die immer kleiner werdenden Umrisse des Autos erkennen konnte.  
Richard hatte getan, worum er ihn gebeten hatte... er war aus seinem Leben verschwunden.  
Warum freute er sich nicht darüber?  
Verdammt, wieso benahm er sich nur derart kindisch?  
Er liebte ihn doch.  
Weshalb lief er einfach vor dem davon, was er doch so dringend wollte... mehr als alles andere auf der Welt?  
Lee starrte auf die leere Straße und blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg.  
Weil es keinen Sinn machte... so einfach war das.   
Richard und er waren nicht dazu bestimmt, miteinander glücklich zu werden... das hatten sie ja nun jahrelang bewiesen, oder etwa nicht?  
Vielleicht wäre es ein paar Wochen gutgegangen, mit viel gutem Willen auch ein Jahr... und dann?  
Eine neue Sekretärin mit Sommersprossen, ein brandheißer Zeitungsartikel... und das Theater würde von Neuem beginnen.  
Was nützte alle Liebe, wenn das Vertrauen, auf der sie wachsen sollte, aus Enttäuschung und leeren Versprechungen bestand?  
Er griff nach der übriggebliebenen Flasche auf dem Tisch und schraubte sie auf.  
Beruhigend rann der Whiskey durch seine Kehle und betäubte etwas von dem dumpfen Schmerz, der, ganz im Rhythmus seines Herzens, in seinem Brustkorb rumorte.  
Scheiße, er musste sich irgendwie ablenken, sonst würde ihn dieses bescheuerte und unnötige Gefühl noch in den Wahnsinn treiben!  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach ins Dorf gehen? Einkaufen musste er sowieso.   
Und er würde Luke anrufen. Am besten jetzt gleich.  
Mit der Flasche in der Hand ging er aus dem Wohnzimmer und erklomm die Treppen ins Obergeschoss, wo sein Handy lag.  
Er setzte sich aufs Bett und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Gott, wie still es hier doch war! Warum war ihm das früher nie aufgefallen?  
Nach einem weiteren Schluck Whiskey wählte er die Nummer des Walisers.

„Lee, was gibt’s? Alles klar in New York?"  
Luke klang, trotz der frühen Stunde, die in London herrschte, merkwürdig gut gelaunt.  
„Richard... er war hier.“  
„Ich hab' es befürchtet.“  
Einen kurzen Augenblick hörte Lee nichts als Stille und er glaubte schon, die Verbindung wäre vielleicht unterbrochen worden. Doch dann atmete Luke am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durch.  
„Willst du, dass ich zu dir komme?“  
Lee schluckte.  
Wollte er das?  
Mit Luke an seiner Seite wäre er auf jeden Fall nicht mehr allein.  
Aber konnte er ihn einfach darum bitten?  
Das hatte irgendwie nicht mehr viel von der unkomplizierten Vereinbarung an sich, nur Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen zu sein, oder?  
„Ich komm schon klar... ich...“  
Lukes warmes Lachen schallte durch den Lautsprecher.  
„Wie schnell brauchst du mich?“  
Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf Lees Gesicht.  
„Wie schnell kannst du hier sein?“

 

Die Sonne schien immer noch und für einen Januartag war es ausgesprochen warm.  
Deshalb hatte Lee sich dazu entschieden, die vier Meilen bis Millbrook zu laufen. Die frische Luft hatte für ein paar wenige Momente wirklich gut getan... doch leider begann dadurch auch das verdammte Gedankenkarussell wieder damit, sich zu drehen.  
Er hatte es verbockt.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war er schonungslos ehrlich zu sich selbst und die Erkenntnis aus dieser plötzlich wiedergefundenen Ehrlichkeit schockierte ihn zutiefst.  
Nicht Richard war es gewesen, der ihrer Beziehung den Todesstoß versetzt hatte... sondern er.  
Warum zur Hölle hatte er ihm nicht verzeihen können?  
Weshalb war er manchmal nur so ein blinder Vollidiot?  
Kara, Graham, Ian... sie alle hatten mit ihren deutlichen Worten klargemacht, was er nicht hatte sehen wollen.  
Er liebte Richard... und er konnte und wollte nicht ohne ihn leben.   
Und doch würde er es nach diesem Tag endgültig müssen.  
Die ersten Häuser der Siedlung tauchten vor ihm auf und mit ihnen der Nine Partners Friedhof und das daran anschließende, weitläufige Gelände des hiesigen Golfclubs.   
Gott, wie Richard und er noch in Wellington darüber Witze gerissen hatten, hier Mitglieder zu werden und an jedem Sonntag ihre Runden über das Grün zu drehen!  
Er lachte bitter.  
Im Moment war ihm eher nach der braunen, schlammigen Erde der von hohen Bäumen gesäumten Ruhestätte.  
Ohne Richard würde sogar das Paradies zu einem Eispalast mutieren.  
Verdammt, er fehlte ihm so!  
Lee beschleunigte seinen Schritt, bog in die Church Street ein und befand sich schon bald im Zentrum des kleinen Ortes.   
Im Village Wine&Spirits erstand er drei weitere Kisten Whiskey die, wie ihm Carl, der Besitzer des Stores, freundlich zusicherte, am nächsten Morgen geliefert werden würden.  
Wenigstens der Vorrat an Alkohol war gesichert!  
Zufrieden über diesen Einkauf, schlenderte Lee die Hauptstraße entlang, als sein Blick auf das Werbeschild einer Bar fiel.   
R&B Millbrook  
Er stutzte.  
Der Laden musste erst neulich aufgemacht haben, denn bei seinem Aufenthalt im letzten Jahr hatte das alte Haus noch leer gestanden. Ein kurzer Drink würde sicher nicht schaden können, außerdem war es vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett, nicht allein in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Whiskeyglas zu sitzen.  
Schmunzelnd, als hätte er sich selbst einen guten Witz erzählt, betrat Lee das kleine Etablissement.

Unaufdringliche Radiomusik eines hiesigen Rocksenders dudelte ihm schon an der Tür entgegen und auch sonst war er eher angenehm überrascht. Statt der üblichen, etwas altmodisch eingerichteten Bar mit der obligatorischen USA-Flagge über und der abgehalfterten Blondine hinter dem Tresen erwartete ihn ein Gastraum, der es mit jedem Pub im nahegelegenen New York hätte aufnehmen können.   
Helle Fußböden und die dunkle Wandverkleidung boten einen interessanten Kontrast zu den knallroten Barhockern und dem, mit kristallenen Lüstern verhangenen, Ausschankbereich.   
Und das Angebot an Alkohol war wirklich beeindruckend!  
Er setzte seinen Weg an die Bar fort und suchte sich einen freien Platz. Es war erst früher Abend und die wenigen, zumeist älteren, männlichen Gäste taxierten ihn nur kurz verhalten, um sich dann wieder ihrem Feierabendbier zuzuwenden. Lee war dankbar dafür; auf eine Konversation legte er nicht unbedingt Wert.  
Er hatte sich kaum hingesetzt und studierte noch die Karte, als eine weibliche Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
„Na, schöner Mann, was darf ich dir denn bringen?“  
„Whiskey, bitte. Einen doppelten.“  
Lee streifte die Rothaarige nur mit einem kurzen, flüchtigen Blick und vertiefte sich wieder in die Karte, um herauszufinden, was der Laden sonst noch im Angebot hatte.  
Die Bedienung blieb vor ihm stehen.  
„Lee?“  
Woher kannte sie seinen Namen?  
Er hob den Kopf, musterte die junge Frau genauer... und grinste.  
„Brittany! Was in aller Welt machst du denn hier?“  
Das letzte Mal, als er Karas beste Freundin gesehen hatte, war sie noch im Mono in Brooklyn beschäftigt gewesen.   
Der Laden, in dem er Richard kennengelernt hatte. Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich und der Schweiß trat ihm bei der Erinnerung an ihre erste, gemeinsame Nacht auf die Stirn.  
Verflucht, warum musste er nur ständig an ihn denken?  
Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf.   
Die Rothaarige, die von seinem Stimmungswechsel anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lächelte.  
„Lange Geschichte, mein Herz. Allerdings längst nicht so spannend wie deine eigene. Hab gehört, du hast dir den heißesten Schnuckel von der Insel geschnappt? Eigentlich müsste ich dich dafür ja erwürgen... immerhin hast du mir damit die Chance auf einen potentiellen Heiratskandidaten genommen.“  
Lee verzog angestrengt das Gesicht und kippte den Drink, den sie ihm gereicht hatte, in einem Zug hinunter. Nachlässig wischte er sich über den Mund und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nun, dann wird es dich freuen, dass deine Chancen gerade wieder gestiegen sind. Wir haben uns nämlich getrennt.“  
Brittany starrte ihn entgeistert an und füllte geistesgegenwärtig sein Glas auf.  
„Scheiße, Pace. Gott, entschuldige... ich bin so blöd. Der hier geht aufs Haus.“   
Sie stellte die Flasche neben ihn auf den blank gewienerten Tresen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.  
Verflucht, eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, mit irgendwem über Richard zu reden, doch die zierliche, junge Frau schien ihm ernsthaft zuhören zu wollen.  
Was war schon dabei?  
Zu verlieren hatte er ja nichts mehr.

 

Drei Stunden und zwei Flaschen Whiskey später saß er immer noch an der Bar und sah Brittany mit glasigem Blick dabei zu, wie sie die eingesammelten Gläser spülte. Der letzte Gast hatte vor einer halben Stunde das Lokal verlassen und sie tätigte die feierabendlichen Handgriffe, bevor sie selbst absperren und nach Hause fahren würde.  
Brittany lebte noch immer in der kleinen Wohnung in New York, die sie sich vor über zehn Jahren mit Kara geteilt hatte.  
Und auch sonst hatte ihr die Zeit nicht allzu viel angetan. Ein paar feine Linien um ihre Mundwinkel waren dazugekommen, ein etwas fülligeres Becken, aber ansonsten erinnerte sie Lee immer noch an das zwanzigjährige, quirlige Ding, das einst für eine kurze Weile unsterblich in ihn verliebt gewesen war.   
Und anscheinend gerade wieder einmal Single.  
Leicht schwankend stand er auf, umrundete den Tresen und stellte sich hinter sie.  
Gott, ohne die hohen Schuhe, die sie früher immer mit Vorliebe getragen hatte, war sie sogar noch kleiner als Kara.  
„Willst du noch einen Schlummertrunk, Pace?“  
Brittany drehte sich zu ihm herum, hob den Blick und trocknete die Hände an ihrer Schürze.  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
Hatte sie schon immer so unglaublich grüne Augen gehabt? Ihm war das intensive Leuchten früher nie aufgefallen.  
Er umfasste eine ihrer sattroten Haarsträhnen und wickelte sie sich spielerisch um den Finger.  
Brittany atmete hörbar ein.  
„Du weißt, was ich will, Britt.“  
Sie zuckte zusammen und ergriff sein Handgelenk.   
„Du bist betrunken, Pace. Besser, du gehst jetzt“, flüsterte sie leise, doch ihre bebenden Lippen und das Funkeln in ihren Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache als ihr Mund.   
Sie hatte ihn früher gewollt... und sie wollte ihn auch jetzt.  
Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung umfasste er ihre Hüften und setzte sie auf dem Tresen ab. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher.  
Himmel, wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass er etwas mit einer Frau gehabt hatte?   
Die letzte war Kara gewesen. Eigentlich war es doch pure Ironie, dass er jetzt im Begriff war, ausgerechnet ihre beste Freundin zu vögeln.  
Lee gluckste albern, als Brittany ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste.  
„Was ist denn so witzig?“, keuchte sie an seinem Mund.  
„Nichts...“  
Seine Finger wanderten unter ihren Rock und zwischen ihre Beine.  
„...rein gar nichts.“


	38. Dancer in the dark

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you,  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame.  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders,  
And you bring my heart to its knees.

And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away.

(Not strong enough - Apocalyptica)

 

 

Den Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen und mit einer großen, verspiegelten Sonnenbrille auf der Nase stand Lee an diesem Freitagnachmittag in der Ankunftshalle von British Airways am Terminal 7 und achtete darauf, dass er Luke im Gewimmel der sich vorwärts drängenden Passagiere nicht verpasste.  
Der Waliser hatte zwar am Telefon gemeint, er bräuchte ihn nicht abzuholen, doch für Lee gab es darüber keine Diskussion. Allerdings fragte er sich im Moment ernsthaft, was ihn zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen hatte.   
Sein Magen rumorte unangenehm und in seinem Kopf schienen die Bauarbeiter mit ihren Presslufthämmern auch gerade wieder einmal Überstunden abzureißen. Von dem säuerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.   
Er wühlte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Röhrchen mit den Kopfschmerztabletten, das er am Morgen in Millbrook erstanden hatte, schüttete sich ein paar in die Handfläche und ließ sie zwischen den Zähnen verschwinden.   
Verflucht, hieß es nicht, man würde sich irgendwann an alles gewöhnen können?   
Derjenige, der diesen schlauen Satz einmal von sich gegeben hatte, musste ein Narr gewesen sein!  
Wie erklärte sich sonst die Tatsache, dass er, trotz des regelmäßigen Whiskeykonsums, immer noch jeden Morgen mit einem Kater aufwachte?  
Gut, die Menge, die er zum Einschlafen benötigte, war leicht angestiegen, aber immer noch nicht in dem Bereich, bei dem man sich Sorgen machen müsste, oder?   
Andere Männer tranken schließlich auch ihr Feierabendbier.   
Was machte da das bisschen Whiskey schon aus?  
Vor allem, wenn er ihm half, die nächtlichen Trugbilder im Zaum zu halten?  
Ohne die goldglänzende Flüssigkeit verfolgte ihn doch nur wieder der eine Traum, den zu erfüllen er sich ein für alle Mal untersagt hatte.  
„Ich brauche dich, Lee.“  
Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.  
Wo blieb Luke nur so lange?

„Hey, Pace!“  
Der hochgewachsene Mann in Lederjacke und mit lässig ins Haar zurückgeschobener Sonnenbrille kam schnellen Schrittes aus dem sich leerenden Gang, umrundete die Absperrung und umarmte ihn überschwänglich.  
Lee atmete tief durch.  
Doch, es tat wirklich gut, Luke zu sehen, zu fühlen, sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst zu sein. Er drückte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick an sich und genoss die Wärme, die von dessen Körper ausströmte.  
Ganz klar... er hatte ihm gefehlt.  
Der Waliser schob ihn ein Stück von sich und zog ihm die Brille von der Nase.  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
„Gott, du siehst...“  
„...Scheiße aus, ich weiß.“  
Lee kniff die Lippen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, was Luke ein erheitertes Lachen entlockte.  
„Ich wollte zwar sagen, dass du aussiehst wie der junge Morgen... aber scheinbar hältst du nicht viel von Komplimenten.“  
Lee schmunzelte.  
„Blödmann.“  
Der Jüngere schulterte seine Tasche.  
„Wolltest du noch was in der City erledigen oder fahren wir gleich raus? Ich bin furchtbar neugierig, deine Farm zu sehen. Außerdem könnte ich nach dem Flug wirklich eine Dusche vertragen.“  
Er gähnte verhalten und streckte sich.  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Trolley, den Luke neben ihnen abgestellt hatte.  
„Ganz, wie du willst. Mir ist auch nicht unbedingt nach dem Trubel der Stadt... Außerdem sind wir ja Morgen eh' schon wieder hier.“  
Sie gingen durch die große Halle und verließen den Flughafen in Richtung der Taxistände.

 

„Beeindruckend, wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du der Typ für so ein beschauliches Stück Land bist. Die reinste Idylle. Vor allem der Wald gefällt mir.“  
Luke hatte es sich in einem der Schaukelstühle bequem gemacht, die auf der hinteren Veranda standen und ließ den Blick über den reichen Baumbestand im Norden gleiten.   
Gedankenverloren nippte er an dem schweren, achteckigen Glas, das Lee ihm gereicht hatte.  
„Oh, als ich die Farm gekauft habe, standen die Bäume bis hier ans Haus. Es hat die Arbeiter Wochen gekostet, mir den Blick auf die Felder freizuschaufeln... und mich viel Geld. Aber die Investition hat sich gelohnt.“  
Lee zwang sich, den Whiskey langsam zu trinken. Der heutige Abend war nicht unbedingt dazu gedacht, sich volllaufen zu lassen.  
„Und was heißt, du hast geglaubt, ich würde so was...“, er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung.   
„...nicht schätzen? Was für ein Typ bin ich denn deiner Meinung nach?“  
Luke grinste.  
„Willst du die Wahrheit hören?“  
Lee nickte, ergriff die zwischen ihnen stehende Flasche und schenkte sich nach. Ihn interessierte wirklich, was Luke von ihm hielt.  
„Am Anfang hielt ich dich nur für eine weitere dieser typischen, geistlosen Kreaturen aus Lalaland. Sexy, schauspielerisch begabt, aber nicht sehr hell im Kopf...“  
Lees empörtes Schnauben unterbrach ihn.   
Amüsiert zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben, stupste den Stuhl leicht mit dem Fuß an und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.   
Er schmunzelte.  
„Guck nicht so sparsam, Pace. Ich sagte... am Anfang.“  
„Und jetzt?“  
Luke musterte ihn über den Rand seines Glases hinweg.  
Himmel, seine Augen waren in ihrem strahlenden Grün umso vieles tiefgründiger als Brittanys.  
Der Gedanke an die Rothaarige jagte Lee einen kalten Schauer über sein Rückgrat.  
Würde sie morgen auch da sein?   
Hatte er sie danach gefragt... hatte es ihn überhaupt interessiert?  
Warum zur Hölle hatte er sie überhaupt so plötzlich vögeln wollen?  
Er verzog angestrengt das Gesicht.  
Der Sex mit Karas Freundin hatte in etwa den Geschmack von abgestandenem Bier besessen. Man konnte es wohl noch trinken, doch es hatte keine Seele, befriedigte nicht... Etwas, das man am besten schnell runter schluckte und dann vergaß.  
Er seufzte und blickte erneut zu Luke hinüber.   
Mit ihm hingegen war das alles etwas völlig anderes.  
Nicht nur, dass der Sex wirklich gigantisch war... Nein, er fühlte sich wohl, wenn Luke in seiner Nähe war. So, als könne er freier atmen, sich leichter bewegen... mehr er selbst sein.   
Wenn es Richard nicht gäbe, wenn er frei wäre, dann... ja, dann hätte er sich vielleicht in den attraktiven Waliser verlieben können.  
Eines Tages... doch, nein, das war ausgeschlossen.   
Es würde alles nur verkomplizieren.   
Und Luke hatte ihm schließlich eindeutig klargemacht, was er davon hielt.

„Hey, schöner Mann! Träumst du oder möchtest du meine Antwort etwa gar nicht hören?“  
Luke hatte sich vorgebeugt und schnippte mit den Fingern direkt vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
Lee zuckte irritiert zusammen.  
Scheiße, er sollte wirklich besser aufpassen, sich nicht andauernd so in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren!  
Schnell schenkte er Luke ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr. Was hast du denn nun beim Kratzen an meiner Oberfläche herausgefunden?“  
Lukes Blick glitt über die winterlich kahlen Felder, bevor er Lee direkt ansah.  
„Dass du ein verdammt toller Mensch bist, Pace. Jemand, den man gern um sich hat, mit dem genauso gut lachen wie auch schweigen kann. Du bist ein klasse... Freund.“  
Er schluckte und räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach.   
„Und, nebenbei bemerkt, hast du einen ziemlich geilen Arsch.“  
Lee grinste breit.  
„Nun, dann komm doch her und hol ihn dir.“  
Luke stoppte das sachte Schaukeln seines Stuhls und erhob sich, nur um direkt vor Lee in die Hocke zu gehen. Sein Daumen fuhr behutsam über dessen Unterlippe.   
„Heute Nacht will ich nicht nur deinen Arsch, Lee...“, raunte er heiser in die aufsteigende Dunkelheit.  
„Heute Nacht will ich alles von dir.“

 

 

Als Lee am anderen Morgen erwachte, war Luke bereits aufgestanden und - den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die von unten herauf drangen - gerade dabei, ihnen Frühstück zu machen.   
Himmel, was war das für eine Nacht gewesen!  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, er hätte die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden für einen wahnwitzigen Traum gehalten. Luke hatte ihn mit einer solch behutsamen Zärtlichkeit geliebt, dass er glaubte, seine warmen Finger noch immer auf seiner Haut spüren zu können.   
Dieses Mal war es gänzlich anders gewesen als in London. Weniger wild, doch dadurch nur umso intensiver.   
Und er hatte es mit allen Sinnen genossen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Küsse ein einziges Versprechen, hungrig und doch so unendlich liebevoll, Berührungen voller Wärme und Leidenschaft... ganz so, als wäre es nicht nur Sex, der sie verband.  
Als gäbe es da noch etwas anderes, stärkeres... doch das war natürlich völliger Blödsinn.   
Lee verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.   
„Pace?“  
Lukes dunkler Haarschopf erschien im Türrahmen.  
„Ach gut, du bist schon wach. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht, also falls du Hunger hast...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern und blieb abwartend stehen.  
Warum wirkte er mit einem Mal so unsicher?  
„Essen klingt gut... ich hab tatsächlich Hunger. Aber erst, wenn du mir richtig guten Morgen gesagt hast. Vorher steh' ich nicht auf.“  
Lee streckte die Hand aus, setzte seinen besten, flehenden Blick auf und klopfte einladend neben sich auf die Matratze.  
Er erntete als Antwort ein breites Grinsen.  
„Meinst du, die Schmollmund-Nummer zieht bei mir? Da musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen.“  
Luke verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wich geschickt dem Kissen aus, das Lee nach ihm warf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Der Ältere ließ sich stöhnend auf den Rücken fallen und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
Verflucht, der Kerl spielte das Spiel definitiv auf dem gleichen Level!  
„Du bist blöd, Evans. Kannst du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, mich verhungern zu lassen? Ich hätte dich nicht für so herzlos...“  
Luke stieß sich von der Wand ab, durchmaß den Raum mit schnellem Schritt und erstickte das Gejammer mit einem ungestümen Kuss.   
Lee vergrub die Finger in den dunklen Locken des Walisers und zog ihn näher. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich schließlich, nach Atem ringend, wieder voneinander lösten. Lukes Fingerspitzen glitten leichthin über Lees Oberkörper und zeichneten unsichtbare Muster auf dessen nackte Haut.  
„Quatscht du eigentlich immer so viel?“, murmelte er leise.  
„Nur, wenn ich dadurch bekomme, was ich will.“  
Lee schnappte nach den Lippen des Jüngeren und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Ich sollte allerdings jetzt wirklich erst mal duschen... außerdem bin ich gespannt, was du da unten so gezaubert hast.“

 

„Sag mal, bist du bei den Nachbarn eingebrochen oder wo hast du das ganze Zeug her?“  
Lee starrte ungläubig auf den reichhaltig gedeckten Frühstückstisch.   
Er entdeckte frische, noch dampfende Brötchen in einem Körbchen, Weintrauben, Erdbeerjoghurt in Gläsern, Rührei und eine Schachtel Lucky Charms.  
Neben einem großen Teller voll knusprig gebratenem Speck standen diverse Marmeladengläser und in der Mitte thronte eine bauchige Kaffeekanne, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Luke schob sich eine der Trauben in den Mund und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich war heute schon ziemlich früh wach... und nach einem Blick in deinen Kühlschrank hab ich mir das Telefonbuch geschnappt und bei Marona's angerufen. Die liefern ziemlich schnell.“  
Lee hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.   
Und da hast du auch gleich meinen Hausstand aufgewertet?“  
Er deutete auf die knallgelbe Kanne.  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte kauend und reichte ihm eine gefüllte Tasse.  
„Hab' keine gefunden... und ohne Kaffee bist du morgens ungenießbar.“  
Lee nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit.   
Mit Milch, aber ohne Zucker... ganz so, wie er ihn bevorzugte.  
So etwas hatte schon lange niemand mehr für ihn gemacht... nicht mehr, seit...  
Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrängte die unangenehmen Gedanken. Er wollte sich den heutigen Tag nicht durch wehmütige Erinnerungen verderben lassen.  
„Du steckst wirklich voller Überraschungen, Taffy.“  
Hastig setzte er sich an den Tisch und griff nach dem Brötchenkorb, bemüht darum, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
Lukes Gesichtsausdruck angesichts des scherzhaften, aber keinesfalls tolerierten Spitznamens war aber auch einfach nur grandios!   
„Ich glaube, das nächste Mal lass ich dich wirklich verhungern... undankbarer Kerl!“, grummelte der Ältere und löffelte sich eine Portion Rührei auf den Teller. Lee zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und ließ sich sein Frühstück schmecken. Verflucht, er hatte in den letzten Tagen so in seiner eigenen Welt gebrütet, dass ihm völlig entgangen war, welcher Hunger an ihm nagte!

Nachdem er sich die Krümel des dritten Brötchens genüsslich von den Fingern geleckt hatte, hob er den Kopf von seinem Teller und begegnete Lukes amüsiertem Blick.  
„Essen kannst du also wieder... das freut mich. Und alles andere bekommen wir auch wieder hin.“  
„Alles andere?“  
Er sah den Waliser fragend an.  
Was meinte er damit?  
Luke lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte Lee mit einem wissenden Blick, unter dem ihm ein wenig unbehaglich zu Mute wurde. Wenn er jetzt von Richard anfangen würde, dann...  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, Pace. Aber deine Art der Verdrängung ist Selbstmord auf Raten... und ich rate dir, schnellstens damit aufzuhören.“  
„Ich... womit denn? Mir geht es gut...“  
Lukes Augen verdunkelten sich und seine Stimme nahm einen schärferen Ton an.  
„Einen Scheiß geht es dir! Verdammt, glaubst du wirklich, ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass du dir die letzten Tage förmlich das Hirn aus dem Schädel gesoffen haben musst? Ich hab die vielen leeren Flaschen gesehen, außerdem... Whiskey stinkt, Lee. Vor allem, wenn man ihn wie Wasser trinkt.“  
Lee schluckte.   
War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Verflucht, dabei hatte er es doch gar nicht übertrieben! Wie Wasser... ganz bestimmt nicht. Oder doch?   
Na, vielleicht ein, zwei Mal... aber war das nicht auch verständlich?   
Die letzten Tage waren einfach beschissen gewesen... und etwas Ablenkung durchaus erlaubt. Er war ja kein kleines Kind mehr, kein naiver Teenager, der nicht wusste, wann er aufhören musste.   
Er verzog das Gesicht, griff nach seiner Serviette und drehte sie zwischen den Fingern hin und her, bemüht darum, Luke nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Hast du schon einmal geliebt, Luke? Ich meine, so sehr, dass du dir vorstellen konntest, mit dieser Person den Rest deines Lebens zu verbringen? Dass es sich ohne diesen Menschen anfühlt, als wäre ein Stück von dir nicht mehr da... als wärst du plötzlich unvollständig?“  
Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie Lukes Augen für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks schmerzhaft aufblitzten.   
Der Jüngere nickte langsam.  
„Dann weißt du ja, wie ich mich im Moment fühle.“  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach seiner Hand und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Das hast du schon... du bist hier. Und dafür bin ich dir verdammt dankbar. Lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Heute ist Feiern angesagt. Und wenn wir das Ja-Wort nicht verpassen wollen, dann sollten wir uns langsam in Schale werfen.“  
Luke erwiderte den Druck seiner Finger und lächelte zaghaft. Die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen hatte sich gelöst und der Waliser zwinkerte ihm gutmütig zu.  
„Na, dann wollen wir heute mal beweisen, wie gut wir im Anzug wirken. Hoffentlich machen wir dem Hochzeitspaar mit unserem blendenden Aussehen keine Konkurrenz.“  
Lee gluckste.  
„Solange Mike kein Kleid anzieht, werden wir das. Und ich freu mich drauf. Immerhin werde ich die attraktivste Begleitung des Tages an meiner Seite haben.“

 

Von außen verriet das unscheinbare Gebäude an der Bleecker Street nicht, welche riesige Party an diesem Tag im Innern steigen würde. Lee grinste breit, als Luke und er vor seiner ehemaligen Wirkungsstätte aus dem Taxi stiegen.   
Fast sechs Jahre war es nun her, seit er mit Guardians auf der Bühne des Culture Projects gestanden hatte. Er blickte an den grauen Mauern empor und fühlte sich wirklich gut – ja, das hier war wie ein Nachhausekommen nach langer Abwesenheit.   
Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich Luke zu.  
„Bereit, die Meute kennenzulernen? Ich warne dich aber vor – einige von Lous Freunden sind schon sehr... speziell.“  
Der Waliser lächelte so breit, dass ein Teil seiner Eckzähne zum Vorschein kam.  
„Verrückter als Boy George wird dort mit Sicherheit keiner sein.“  
„Eins zu Null für dich!“  
Lachend betraten sie das Theater.

„Zuckerarsch! Man, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!“  
Gordon kam ihnen mit offenem Jackett und schief sitzender Krawatte schnaufend entgegen.   
Lee schmunzelte und zog seinen besten Freund stürmisch in die Arme. Es tat verdammt gut, den kleinen Tänzer endlich wieder um sich zu haben.   
„Du siehst ein wenig derangiert aus, Gordie. Hat Scott es übertrieben oder weshalb rennst du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gänge?“  
Gordon streckte ihm die Zunge raus und zwinkerte Luke verschwörerisch zu.  
„Wenn Scott dran schuld wäre, würde ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht so gestresst fühlen, Blödmann. Lou hat sich wieder mal furchtbar mit Brittany in der Wolle und jetzt weigert sie sich, als seine Brautjungfer aufzutreten.“  
Lee sog bei der Erwähnung der Rothaarigen scharf die Luft ein.   
Verflucht, sie war wirklich hier!   
Hoffentlich hatte sie niemandem von ihrem kleinen Stelldichein erzählt... vor allem nicht Kara.  
Luke sah ihn erstaunt an und auch Gordon musterte Lee argwöhnisch, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Ich meine, die beiden zanken zwar sowieso ständig rum, das weißt du... aber ausgerechnet heute scheint Madame es regelrecht drauf anzulegen. Kröte meinte, es läge an irgendeinem Typen, der ihr wohl in Millbrook schöne Augen gemacht, sie aber nur verarscht hätte. Sie redet gerade mit ihr.“  
Lee schluckte befangen.  
Wenn Kara rausbekam, dass er dieser Typ war, würde sie ihm gewaltig die Hölle heiß machen, soviel stand fest.  
„Krümel wird das schon wieder hinkriegen. Du weißt doch, für Brittany ist jeder Mann in ihrer Nähe ein potentieller Ehegatte“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen.  
Gordon verdrehte die Augen und nickte zustimmend, bevor er auf die Uhr sah.  
„So, ihr Hübschen, sucht euch drinnen einen Platz. In zehn Minuten wird hier geheiratet... und wenn ich Brittany eigenhändig an den Haaren vor den Altar schleife... bis später.“  
Er drückte Lee flüchtig, nickte Luke zu und verschwand auf dem langen Flur in Richtung der Toiletten.  
Lee seufzte lautstark auf.  
Himmel, was für ein Drama! Der Besuch in der Bar war wirklich eine miese Idee gewesen... das nächste Mal sollte er lieber wieder in der Sicherheit seiner eigenen Wände trinken, da blieb ihm so ein Theater erspart.  
Luke berührte seine Schulter.  
„Du hast den Mann gehört, Pace. Die Show will ich nicht verpassen.“  
Er schob Lee in den hell erleuchteten Saal.

 

Der kleinere der zwei Zuschauerräume war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt, als Lou und Mike sich unter dem Johlen der anwesenden Verwandten, Freunde und Weggefährten nach einer berührenden Ansprache des freien Geistlichen küssten.   
Fünfzehn Jahre hatten sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und Lee empfand ein warmes Gefühl der Freude bei dem Anblick des frisch verheirateten Paares. Keiner hatte es in seinen Augen mehr verdient, endlich auch offiziell zusammen zu gehören.   
So sehr sich Mike und Lou auch in der Öffentlichkeit zoffen mochten – das tiefe Band der Liebe, das die beiden seit so langer Zeit zusammen hielt, konnten sie nicht verleugnen.  
Wehmut überfiel ihn.  
Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte er geglaubt, dass auch Richard und ihn ein ähnliches Empfinden verband. Wäre das alles nicht passiert, wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie selbst eines Tages an der gleichen Stelle gestanden?   
Strahlend inmitten ihrer Familie, mit Mena an ihrer Seite?   
Die Kleine fehlte ihm... genauso wie ihr Vater.   
Lee hoffte, dass sie noch zu jung war, um zu verstehen, warum er plötzlich nicht mehr wiederkam. Sie hatte schon genug unter dem zu leiden, was durch die Schlammschlacht zwischen ihren Eltern ausgelöst worden war.  
Ob Annabell je darüber nachgedacht hatte?  
Er wagte es zu bezweifeln.  
„Komm schon, Pace... lass uns den beiden Turteltäubchen gratulieren.“  
Lukes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen grüblerischen Gedanken.   
Ergeben reihten sie sich in den Strom aus Gratulanten ein.

„Gott, Mike... ich bin so froh, dass du kein Kleid angezogen hast.“  
Überschwänglich schloss Lee den hageren Schauspieler in die Arme und drückte ihm einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich hatte es vor, ehrlich. Aber mein werter Ehemann meinte, das würden vielleicht einige unserer Gäste nicht ganz so zu schätzen wissen.“  
Mike kicherte und schickte bedeutungsvolle Blicke hinüber zu Lous Familie, die ein wenig deplatziert inmitten der bunten Gästeschar wirkte. Vor allem dessen Vater sah sich immer wieder gehetzt um.  
„Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt hier sind.“  
Lou hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen und umarmte Lee ebenso herzlich.  
„Freut mich, dass du gekommen bist, Schätzchen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir da nicht wirklich mit gerechnet. Kara hat uns nämlich erzählt, was passiert ist. Tut mir echt leid.“  
Lee presste die Kiefer aufeinander und zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Blick.   
Wollte eigentlich jeder mit ihm über Richard reden? Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Er musste wirklich einen mitleiderregenden Eindruck machen, so wie sich seine Freunde darum rissen, ihn auf das Beziehungsaus anzusprechen.  
„Es ist okay, Lou. Außerdem bin ich nicht allein hier.“  
Luke, der gerade von Mike umarmt wurde, grinste breit und zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
Lou hob erstaunt die Brauen.  
„Du und Evans? Damit hätte ich nun echt nicht gerechnet. Kara hat da zwar etwas erwähnt, aber ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass...“  
Lee senkte die Stimme.  
„Dass ich so schnell was Neues habe? Mach dich locker, im Moment hab' ich noch keine Ahnung, wo uns das hinführen wird... ich weiß nur, dass er mir gut tut.“  
Er fixierte seinen Freund kühl, bis Lou ergeben mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich streite mich bestimmt nicht an meinem Hochzeitstag mit dir, Pace. Der Zoff mit Brittany hat gereicht.“  
Er verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Lee konnte ihn verstehen. Er selbst war im Moment nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, ihr über den Weg zu laufen.  
„Im Hauptraum ist ein großes Buffett aufgebaut... und der Alkohol dürfte auch in Strömen fließen, so wie ich Gordon kenne. Also esst, trinkt, habt Spaß. Wir sehen uns nachher noch... wenn der lustige Teil des Tages beginnt“  
Lous eindringlicher Blick sagte ihm, dass ihr Gespräch noch nicht beendet war.

 

Der große Zuschauerraum war völlig verändert und zu einer perfekten Party-Location umgebaut worden. Lou und Mike hatten keine Kosten gescheut und die Caterer von Krisp Events engagiert, um ihre Hochzeit auch kulinarisch zu einem Erlebnis zu machen.  
Unter dem großen Kronleuchter, der den Saal in ein glitzerndes Licht tauchte, türmten sich auf festlich gedeckten Tischen wahre Berge der erlesensten Köstlichkeiten.   
Elegant gekleidete Servierkräfte mit silbernen Tabletts schlängelten sich durch die Reihen und kredenzten den anwesenden Gästen diverse Aperitifs und mundgerechte Häppchen.  
Lee ließ sich einen Whiskey bringen und beobachte die ganze Szenerie mit amüsiertem Blick.  
„Wenn es um die Ehe geht, wird selbst das Theatervolk traditionell. Ich hätte ja damit gerechnet, hier Feuerspucker, Wahrsager und ähnliche Kuriositäten vorzufinden.“  
Luke grinste und legte die Hand auf Lees Schulter, der in dem ganzen Gewimmel soeben Karas blonde Mähne entdeckt hatte.   
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kam sie auf ihn zu, doch ihre Miene veränderte sich schlagartig, als sie das Glas in seiner Hand und Lukes vertraute Geste ausmachte. Sie hatte seine Entscheidung also immer noch nicht akzeptiert.  
Lee presste trotzig die Lippen aufeinander.   
„Na, ihr beiden... Wie ich sehe, lasst ihr es euch ja schon wieder gut gehen.“  
Ihre Stimme war zuckersüß, doch Lee kannte seine beste Freundin lange genug, um den anklagenden Unterton heraus zu hören.  
Wenn sie heute auf Provokation aus war... prima, dieses Spiel beherrschte er mindestens genauso gut wie sie.  
Er rückte näher an Luke heran und umschlang dessen Hüfte, während er genüsslich an seinem Glas nippte und sie herausfordernd fixierte.  
„Ich befolge nur den Rat einer Freundin, meine Liebe. Ich nehme mit, was das Leben mir bietet.“  
Lächelnd prostete er ihr zu.  
Karas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und die Ader an ihrem Hals pochte bedrohlich. Lee wusste, würde er sie weiter reizen, wäre ein Ausbruch ihres legendären Temperaments unvermeidlich... und irgendwie gefiel ihm die Vorstellung.  
„Ob deine Freundin diese Art des Genusses gemeint hat, wage ich zu bezweifeln", spöttelte sie, wohlwissend, dass er sie damit gemeint hatte.  
„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Herzchen! Im Moment hab' ich die Nase voll davon, mir Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, wer meine Taten gut heißt und wer nicht."  
Die Arroganz, mit der er sie bedachte, hätte ausgezeichnet zu seiner momentanen Rolle gepasst.   
Aber hatte sie nicht genau diese mit ihrer Überheblichkeit provoziert? Kara musste einfach lernen, sich nicht ständig in sein Leben einzumischen... vor allem dann, wenn er nicht um ihren Rat gebeten hatte!  
Die Blondine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Du hast Brittany verdammt weh getan, weißt du das? Scheiße, Pace... wann hast du dich eigentlich zu so einem Arschloch entwickelt?“, stieß sie hervor.   
Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.   
Lee schluckte.  
Verflucht, sie wusste es! Und was noch schlimmer war... Luke jetzt ebenfalls.  
Der Waliser musterte ihn mit entgeistertem Blick. Doch irgendetwas lag da noch in seinen Augen. Ein unbestimmter Ausdruck, den Lee nicht zu deuten vermochte.   
War es Schmerz?   
Enttäuschung?  
Himmel, das war doch alles nicht zum Aushalten!  
„Entschuldigt mich. Das Arschloch muss mal wohin.“  
Er löste sich von Luke, drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ die beiden mit erstaunten Gesichtern stehen. Ihm war es egal, was sie nun von ihm dachten. Er brauchte einen Moment für sich.

 

Verdammt, wann hatte die ganze Welt eigentlich beschlossen, sich gegen ihn zu verschwören?  
Lee stand allein am Rand des weitläufigen Flachdachs und starrte auf die Lichter der pulsierenden Stadt. Die Flasche Wodka, die er einer pickligen Bedienung unter Aufbietung seines ganzen Charmes abgeschwatzt hatte, lag leer zu seinen Füßen.  
Wie lange war er schon hier oben?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Er wusste nur, dass er so nicht mehr weitermachen konnte. Der ständige Selbstbetrug zerrte an seinen Nerven. Kara hatte schon Recht – früher wäre er nie so ein herzloses Arschloch gewesen! Aber seit seiner Trennung von Richard hatte er sich verändert.   
Er ertrug das Glück der anderen nicht länger – da konnte er noch so lächeln, Hände schütteln und fröhlich Konversation betreiben. Tief in sich drin hasste er sie alle dafür, dass sie hatten, wonach er sich sehnte... und das er doch niemals bekommen würde.   
Irgendwo inmitten all dieser Menschen dort unten war der Eine, den er liebte.   
Ob Richard wohl auch gerade an ihn dachte? Oder hatte er sich selbst schon ein neues Spielzeug zugelegt?   
Eine schlanke Blondine, vielleicht?   
Oder ein gut gebauter Kerl, der ihm das Bett wärmte und für ihn da war, wo er es nicht gekonnt hatte?  
Lee wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Er hatte sich noch nie so allein gefühlt.


	39. For honesty's sake

There was a time when I believed  
That you could change the world for me  
I woke up and the pain was gone  
I found the strength to carry on  
You twisted my reality and all my possibilities

Now look at you all broke in two  
And I'll be moving on   
My life out of your hands  
Don't need a reason why  
Don't have to understand

(I see through you - Luke Evans)

 

 

Die Antwort war leicht.  
So lächerlich einfach, dass Lee unweigerlich lachen musste.  
Ein Schritt.   
Nur ein einziger Schritt lag zwischen ihm und der Lösung all seiner Probleme. Vorbei wären die Sorgen, die quälenden Erinnerungen, die ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließen, das Leid, der Ärger... einfach alles.   
Und das einzige, was er dazu tun musste, war dieser eine, verfluchte Schritt.   
Es war doch nicht schwer.  
Sein Blick glitt über die Brüstung, steil nach unten, wo die hin und her laufenden Menschen so klein erschienen, als wären sie Ameisen in ihrem Bau.  
Die Chancen, einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe zu überleben, waren marginal.  
War es nicht genau das, was er wollte?  
Warum zur Hölle bewegten sich seine Beine dann jetzt nicht?  
Weshalb trugen sie ihn nicht über den Rand und halfen ihm dabei, endlich frei zu sein?  
Scheiße, wieso war das alles nur so schwer?  
Er spannte die Kiefermuskeln an und spürte den kalten Wind in seinen Haaren.  
War das, was er sich gewünscht hatte, wirklich zu viel gewesen? Glücklich hatte er sein wollen... mehr nicht.   
Doch die Liebe hatte einen grausamen Sinn für Humor.   
Erst gab sie einem alles, verschenkte verschwenderisch Blindheit und Glaube gegenüber jeglichem Zweifel, nur um im schönsten Moment zuzuschlagen und einem gnadenlos die Seele zu zerfetzen.   
Und am Ende des Weges stand die Leere... kalt, dunkel und einsam.   
Wie sollte er ohne Richard weiterleben können?   
Ohne sein Lachen, seine Wärme, sein ganzes Wesen? Ihn ansehen, ohne ihn berühren zu dürfen, zu wissen, dass er niemals wieder Teil seiner Welt sein würde?  
Er konnte es nicht... doch springen ging ebenso wenig.  
Verdammt, wieso war er selbst dazu zu feige?  
Lee trat gegen die leere Flasche zu seinen Füßen und kickte sie über den Rand. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich in der kalten Nachtluft... einmal... zweimal... bis sie lautlos in die Tiefe stürzte, auf dem Asphalt aufschlug und in tausend Splitter zersprang.  
Er schluckte.  
So einfach war das. Er musste sich nur fallen lassen... und alles wäre vorbei.

 

 

Strahlender Sonnenschein empfing die zahlreichen Gäste, die an diesem Morgen aus der langen Reihe dunkler Autos mit schwarz getönten Scheiben ausstiegen und mit langsamen Schritten den sanften Hügel erklommen.  
„Regnet es nicht sonst immer an solchen Tagen?“  
Kara kramte umständlich in der Tasche nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, klappte sie auseinander und schob sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die Nase. Das schwarze Glas hob die unnatürliche Blässe ihres Gesichts nur noch mehr hervor. So, wie sie aussah, hatte sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.  
Gordon, der nach ihr aus der eleganten Limousine gestiegen war, blinzelte in das helle Licht und kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen.  
„Du guckst zu viele schlechte Filme, Kröte. Obwohl mir im Moment auch mehr nach Sturm und Nässe wäre... scheiße, eigentlich müsste die Welt regelrecht untergehen. Ich...“  
Seine Stimme brach.   
Angestrengt wischte er sich mit dem Einstecktuch seines teuren Anzugs über das gerötete Gesicht. Die zierliche Blondine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog resigniert die Brauen zusammen.  
„Gordie, bitte... ich kann jeden weinen sehen... nur dich nicht“, flehte sie wispernd.  
Er hob den Kopf, starrte an ihr vorbei zu der düster gekleideten Menge, die sich bereits oben auf dem Hügel eingefunden hatte.   
„Er fehlt mir, Kröte... er fehlt mir so schrecklich.“  
Sie schluckte hart und zog den zitternden Tänzer in eine feste Umarmung. Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander und versuchten, sich einen Halt zu geben, den es nicht mehr gab.  
Sie hatten etwas Unwiederbringliches verloren.  
„Ich will da nicht hoch. Solange ich es nicht sehe, ist es für mich nicht real, oder? Dann kann ich mir weiter vorstellen, dass er einfach nur im Urlaub ist. Oder einen Film dreht. Oder...“  
Gordons gepresstes Schluchzen ließ seinen ganzen Körper erbeben.   
Behutsam löste Kara sich aus seinen Armen, schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm über die tränennasse Wange.   
„Wir sind es ihm schuldig, Babe. Wenigstens auf diesem letzten Weg sollten wir an seiner Seite sein, okay? Komm schon... der Priester hat bereits angefangen.“  
Sanft, aber bestimmt zog sie ihn den schmalen Weg hinauf. 

„... Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche...“  
Die Stimme des Geistlichen durchdrang die unheimliche Stille auf dem Nine Partners Friedhof und klang hart in den Ohren der Anwesenden.  
Kara wandte sich ruckartig ab, als verweigerte sie sich dem Anblick des offenen Grabes, des dunklen Mahagonisarges, der von vier elegant gekleideten Trägern in die Erde hinabgelassen wurde.   
Die silbernen Beschläge blitzten im Sonnenlicht, dort, wo sie den Deckel hielten, der sich für immer über dem bleichem, leblosen Gesicht geschlossen hatte.  
In der vordersten Reihe der Trauergäste fanden sich die, die ihm am nächsten gestanden hatten.   
Charlotte und James, die sich gegenseitig stützten, flankiert von den tränennassen Gesichtern ihrer beiden verbliebenen Kinder. Lou und Mike, hoch aufgerichtet und mit erstarrten Mienen, dahinter Aidan, Luke, Martin, Ian und all die anderen, denen er etwas bedeutet hatte. In einem weiten, unregelmäßigen Bogen umrundeten sie nun das offene Grab, das man aus dem dunklen, satten Lehmboden für ihn ausgehoben hatte.  
Etwas abseits der anderen stand eine bebende Gestalt, die einen kleinen, fein gearbeiteten Silberanhänger zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte.  
Richard.  
Groß, dünn und mit gebeugtem Rücken hielt er sich angestrengt auf den Beinen, das dunkle Haar seltsam stumpf, das bleiche, zu Stein erstarrte Gesicht so leer wie der Blick seiner blind vor sich hin starrenden, blauen Augen.  
Warum war er hier?  
Wer hatte ihm Bescheid gegeben?  
Lou?   
Mike? Oder war es Gordon gewesen?   
Das hohle Aufschlagen der Erde auf das kostbare Holz ließ ihn die Fäuste ballen.   
Seine Zähne gruben sich tief in die Unterlippe.  
Der Schrei, der die beklemmende Stille schließlich durchbrach, war dunkel und voller Schmerz.  
„Lee.... verflucht nochmal!“  
Es war der verzweifelte Ruf einer gequälten Seele voller Einsamkeit und Selbsthass.  
Richard torkelte wie ein mit Blindheit Geschlagener auf das tiefe Loch zu, ganz so, als taste er nach dem, was er verloren hatte. Doch da war nichts, das sich greifen ließ, nur das spärliche, gelbliche Gras.   
Er fiel auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.

 

 

„Pace, hörst du mich? Verdammt, Lee... wach auf!“  
Ein Klatschen, gefolgt von einem scharfen Schmerz auf seiner Wange ließ Lee laut stöhnend die Augen öffnen.   
Verflucht nochmal, warum war ihm bloß so kalt? Er fuhr sich schlotternd mit der Hand über das Gesicht und hob mühsam den Blick.  
Kara hockte mit angestrengter Miene vor ihm und rieb sich die Hand. Die blinkenden Reklametafeln der Stadt tauchten ihr Gesicht in ein unwirkliches Licht.   
Hatte sie ihn gerade geschlagen?   
War er etwa immer noch auf dem Dach?  
Müde blickte er sich um.  
Tatsächlich, er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür, die hinauf auf das breite Flachdach führte.  
Scheiße, er musste eingeschlafen sein! Und dann hatte er diesen furchtbaren Traum gehabt...  
Lee schüttelte sich.  
Zur Hölle, das Ganze hatte sich so verdammt real angefühlt!   
Die gleißende Sonne, die sonore Stimme des glatzköpfigen Priesters, der Schmerz, den er bei Richards Anblick empfunden hatte... als wäre er wirklich Zaungast auf seiner eigenen Beerdigung gewesen.   
Ein Schauer rann Lee über den Rücken und sein Herz schlug hart gegen sein Brustbein, als ihm klar wurde, wie nah er davor gestanden hatte, seinem Leben wirklich ein Ende zu setzen.   
„Wie... wie spät ist es?“, raunte er heiser und vermied es, Kara direkt anzusehen.   
Sie durfte unter keinen Umständen erfahren, was er fast im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun.   
Die Blondine musterte ihn sorgenvoll.  
„Kurz vor eins. Lee, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Luke, Aidan, Gordie und ich haben überall nach dir gesucht.“  
Klasse, jetzt wusste er, warum ihm so erbärmlich kalt war. Fast zwei Stunden hatte er hier oben zugebracht. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erhob er sich ächzend und klopfte sich Staub und Dreck aus den Falten seines zerknitterten Anzugs.   
„Es geht schon wieder. Ich musste nur... alleine sein“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
Wann war er eigentlich so ein Jammerlappen geworden?

Dieser feige Narr, der sich hier oben vor der Welt versteckte und darum trauerte, durch seine eigene Blödheit das Wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren zu haben, war doch nicht er.  
Lee Pace ertränkte seinen Kummer nicht in Alkohol.  
Lee Pace versteckte sich nicht vor der Wirklichkeit. Er stellte sich auch dem Schlimmsten, das die Welt ihm antun mochte... und er scheute kein Risiko, wenn es darum ging, sich zu holen,was er wirklich wollte.  
Was nützte ihm die ganze Ablenkung, wenn er nicht glücklich war?  
Verdammt noch mal, er hatte lange genug damit zugebracht, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und sich selbst zu bemitleiden.  
Wann zur Hölle war er so abhängig von Richard geworden?   
So verblendet vor Sensucht, dass er sogar sein Leben dafür hatte wegwerfen wollen?  
Er liebte ihn, ja... aber im Moment gab es keine Lösung für sie.

Er umfasste Karas ausgestreckte Hand, zog sie auf die Füße und legte die Arme um sie.   
„Ich bin ein solcher Idiot, Krümel. Dabei hattest du recht... mit allem.“  
„Und zu der Erkenntnis bist du gekommen, nur weil du dir die hübschen Lichter hier oben angeguckt hast? Oder steckt da noch was anderes hinter?“  
Ihr prüfender Blick ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
Verflucht, er war wirklich nah dran gewesen, sich selbst zu besiegen.  
Schluss damit.  
Es war Zeit – es war schon lange an der Zeit, dass er sein Leben wieder selbst in die Hand nahm. Schluss mit dem Whiskey. Diese Stütze brauchte er nicht.  
Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach einem Schluck, doch er wehrte sich dagegen und zog Kara enger an sich. So mies er sich auch in den letzten Tagen ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte... sie war hier.   
Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht.  
„Sagen wir, ich hatte da eine ziemlich eindrucksvolle Erleuchtung... und ich will versuchen, deinem Rat zu folgen und endlich ehrlich zu mir sein.“  
Er fühlte, wie sie sich unter seinen Händen verspannte und ihre Finger in seinem Hemd verkrallte. Scheinbar hatte sie die Anspielung genau verstanden.  
„Wärst du gesprungen, hätte ich dich umgebracht...“, murmelte sie an seiner Schulter und hob den Kopf.  
Ihre Augen schimmerten verräterisch.  
„Du weißt schon, dass das ziemlich unlogisch klingt, oder? Selbst in meinen Ohren.“  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als sie seinen Kommentar mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung abtat und die Brauen zusammenschob.  
„Papperlapapp. Ich liebe dich, mein Herz. Was sollte ich denn ohne dich hier anfangen? Wir schaffen das schon, okay? Aber stoß mich nicht mehr von dir fort.“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das sanft duftende Haar.  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“  
Kara hatte Recht.  
Gemeinsam hatten sie schon schwierigere Dinge im Leben bewältigt... und so lange sie an seiner Seite war, würde er auch damit fertig werden.  
Er musste.

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, umfasste ihr Kinn und bog ihr Gesicht zu ihm hinauf.   
Behutsam fuhren seine Finger über die kühle Wange. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen und ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam ihr über die Lippen.  
„Wo hast du die letzten Tage gesteckt, mein Leben? Ich hab' dich verflucht vermisst.“  
Erneut wurden ihre Augen feucht.  
Verdammt, warum tat er ihr eigentlich ständig weh?  
Lee umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zog sie an sich und küsste sie.   
Ihre Nähe, die Sanftheit ihrer Lippen, ihre Hände, die seine Hüften umschlangen... wie hatte er je auf die Idee kommen können, dieses beruhigende Gefühl ihrer Freundschaft gegen die tiefe Schwärze einzutauschen, die sein Sprung mit sich gebracht hätte?   
„Lass uns reingehen und schauen, ob die Meute uns was von der Torte übriggelassen hat, ich...“  
„Erzählst du mir eines Tages, was genau hier oben passiert ist?“, unterbrach Kara ihn und ein leises Lächeln erhellte ihre Miene.  
Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Das willst du nicht wissen, Krümel. Nur so viel... schwarz steht dir nicht.“  
Sie drückte seine Hand und hielt sie fest in der ihren.  
„Gehen wir.“  
Lee zitterte zwar von Kopf bis Fuß, doch er zwang seine Füße, ihn bis zur Treppe zu tragen und dann die endlos vielen Stufen hinabzusteigen.   
Dieser Abstieg symbolisierte für ihn den Weg, den er noch vor sich haben würde, bis er endlich an seinem Ziel ankam.   
Doch er ging ihn nicht alleine.

 

Auf dem Gang schallte ihnen fröhliche Musik entgegen.   
Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war anscheinend noch gut dabei, diesen Tag für Lou und Mike zu einem unvergesslichen zu machen. Lee blieb vor der Tür zu den Waschräumen stehen und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.   
Gott, wie würden die anderen reagieren, wenn er jetzt einfach wieder so aufkreuzte, als wäre nichts geschehen?   
Was würde Luke von ihm halten?  
Der Waliser hatte nach Karas Äußerung, er habe etwas mit Brittany gehabt, seltsam enttäuscht gewirkt. Nahm er es ihm übel, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen? Oder steckte noch etwas ganz anderes dahinter?   
Was auch immer es war... er musste dringend mit ihm reden.   
Aber vorher...  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, mein Herz? Falls du Angst hast, Britt könnte sich auf dich stürzen, dann kann ich dich beruhigen... sie ist kurz nach dir abgehauen.“  
Kara zwinkerte ihm zu und Lee schluckte befangen angesichts dieser Geste. Brittany war ihre beste Freundin, sie kannten sich seit Ewigkeiten... und doch beruhigte Kara ihn, der ihr weh getan hatte und nicht sie?   
„Du bist unglaublich, Krümel... weißt du das? Aber es ist nicht wegen Brittany... ich...“  
Er zögerte.  
„Luke, hab' ich Recht?“   
Sie verschränkte die Arme über ihrem Bauch und schenkte ihm einen langen Blick, bevor sie lauthals seufzte.  
„Was ihn angeht... nun, da habe ich mich getäuscht. Ich hatte Angst, dass er dich nur ausnutzt... Richard und du... du warst nicht mehr du selbst... verstehst du? Doch so, wie Luke heute nach dir gesucht hat... Er mag dich verdammt gern, das hab' ich gespürt. Die Frage ist – was willst du, Lee?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wir hatten uns auf was Unkompliziertes geeinigt. Und, ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich auch nicht, dass Luke da etwas anderes drin sieht... aber wenn du mich so direkt fragst – Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl fühle. Er tut mir gut... und er ist ein verdammt toller Mensch.“  
Die Tür am Ende des Flurs wurde aufgestoßen und laute, stampfende Beats hallten von den Wänden wider.   
Kara gluckste leise, als ihr Blick auf die Person fiel, die ihnen schnellen Schrittes entgegen eilte, Gordon im Schlepptau.  
In Lees Magen kribbelte es leicht, als er die grenzenlose Erleichterung sah, die sich bei seinem Anblick auf Lukes Gesicht geschlichen hatte.   
Verdammt, er freute sich wirklich, ihn zu sehen.  
„Unkompliziert... schon klar.“  
Sie umarmte Lee, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte mit ihren Lippen zart sein Ohr.  
„Manchmal sollte man dem eine Chance geben, das einem gut tut. Auch wenn man nicht weiß, wohin der Weg letzten Endes führt“, flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie sich von ihm löste und sich umdrehte.   
Langsam ging sie den beiden Neuankömmlingen entgegen und schlang den Arm um Gordons Schulter.  
„Komm schon Gordie, du zeigst mir jetzt, wo du vorhin diese köstlichen Mini-Burger her hattest. Der kleine Mann hat Hunger.“  
Gordon wollte gerade protestieren, doch ein unmissverständlicher Blick der Blondine hielt ihn davon ab. Ergeben seufzend hakte er sich bei ihr ein und ging mit ihr zurück in den Festsaal. Die Tür klappte lautstark hinter ihnen zu.

„Gottverflucht, Lee. Ich hab' mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo hast du so lange gesteckt?“  
Lukes Stimme hatte einen sonderbaren Klang angenommen, den Lee noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Nicht vorwurfsvoll, doch irgendwie... anders.  
Er wies mit dem Finger nach oben.  
„Ich musste nachdenken... mir über einiges klar werden...“  
„Hat es geholfen?“  
Luke hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und schaute ihn abwartend an.   
„Auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt, dass ihr Recht hattet, du und Kara. Ich bin vor meinen Problemen davon gelaufen und hab' dadurch nur neue hervorgerufen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch um mich gesorgt habt. Ich...“  
Der Jüngere stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu und seine Augen funkelten dunkel im Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung.   
„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. So macht man das doch, oder? Man macht sich Sorgen um die Menschen, die man... schätzt.“  
Lee starrte ihn an.   
Und plötzlich verstand er.  
Das ganze Gerede von unkompliziertem Spaß war nur Tarnung gewesen.   
Weshalb war Luke die ganze Zeit über für ihn da? Verdammt, er war sogar von London hierher gekommen, nur weil er ihn darum gebeten hatte.   
Würde man das für eine bedeutungslose Affäre wirklich tun?   
Hätte er es für Brittany getan? Gott, wie konnte man nur so blind sein?   
Die Küsse an Silvester, das Frühstück nach dieser unglaublichen Nacht... Luke hatte ihn nicht gefickt... er hatte ihn geliebt...   
„Wollen wir dann wieder reingehen? Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen Kaffee vertragen.“  
Luke wollte sich abwenden, doch Lee hielt ihn am Arm fest und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Sein Blick verriet Lee, was er hatte wissen wollen.  
Wie hatte er das übersehen können?   
Luke empfand etwas für ihn, das weit über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Und was hatte er getan? Er hatte ihn benutzt, um zu verdrängen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Hatte genommen, was Luke zu geben hatte, ohne auf ihn oder seine Gefühle zu achten.   
Und dieser hatte ihm alles gegeben... In der Gewissheit, nichts von dem zurück zu bekommen, was er sich von ihm wünschte.  
Lee räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Hör zu... Ich möchte dir nichts versprechen, denn ich weiß nicht, wo dieser Weg hinführt...“  
„Pace, du brauchst nicht... es ist okay...“  
Luke wollte sich losmachen, doch Lee umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.   
Beschwörend blickte er ihm in die Augen.  
„Es ist nicht okay... und das weißt du. Scheiß' auf diese ganzen Lügen, das ganze blöde Rumgetue... ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir je geben kann, was du brauchst... da bin ich ehrlich, aber...“, er zog Luke noch ein Stück näher, so dass er dessen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.   
Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte.   
„...Aber?“, flüsterte er tonlos.  
Das stärker werdende Kribbeln in Lees Magen verriet ihm, dass er das erste Mal seit langem wieder eine richtige Entscheidung traf.   
Luke würde Richard niemals ersetzen können. Das konnte keiner... aber das sollte er auch nicht.   
Er holte tief Luft.  
„... Ich würde es gern versuchen.“


	40. Behind blue eyes

In meinen Armen kannst du unsterblich sein...  
Doch willst du auch leben?  
Lass meinen Weg den deinen sein, geh mit mir noch tiefer, tiefer!  
Lass deine Sinne mir allein, geh mit mir noch tiefer, tiefer!

Wovor nur verstecken?  
Wovor willst du fliehen?  
Wovor dich nur retten?  
Komm und du wirst sehen.

Fühlst du das,  
was ich nicht sagen kann?  
Spürst du das,  
was nur wir uns wagen? 

(Tiefer – In strict confidence)

 

 

 

„Aidan liebt Kara wirklich sehr, oder?“  
Luke wies mit dem Finger auf den schwarzen BMW vor ihnen, der gerade im halsbrecherischen Tempo die geklinkerte Einfahrt passierte, dabei leicht den Stein touchierte und über ein sorgsam gepflegtes Blumenbeet hinweg rollte.  
„Weißt du jetzt, warum sie sich neulich beschwerte, ich hätte sie nie hinter das Steuer meines Wagens gelassen? Ich hab' da durchaus meine berechtigten Gründe, wie du siehst. Krümel hat viele Talente... aber ihren Führerschein hat sie definitiv in der Hölle gemacht.“  
Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht brachte Lee seinen Geländewagen hinter dem Cabrio der zierlichen Blondine zum Stehen und stieg gemeinsam mit Luke aus.  
Die Sonne schien und es war ungewöhnlich warm für einen Februartag.   
„Wie fühlst du dich dabei?“  
Der Waliser zog ihn an den Aufschlägen seiner Jacke zu sich und musterte ihn abwartend. Lee beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er nachdenklich seufzte.  
„Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Ich meine, das zwischen ihr und mir ist lange vorbei... aber trotzdem wird es nach diesem Wochenende anders sein. Bescheuert, oder?“  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. So eine Sache ist schon ein einschneidendes Erlebnis... egal, ob ihr das beide wollt oder nicht.“  
Lee legte den Arm um seinen Freund und ließ seinen Blick über das noble Hotelgebäude vor ihnen gleiten. Die dunklen Backsteine standen in einem schmeichelnden Kontrast zu den weiß gestrichenen Fensterläden, hinter denen sich das wohl kurioseste Etablissement des Staates verbarg.   
Er grinste und sah zu seiner besten Freundin hinüber, die sich gerade von Aidan einen Kratzer im Lack zeigen ließ und dabei genervt die Augen verdrehte.   
„Sie ist schon etwas ganz Besonderes... und ich bin froh, sie nicht verloren zu haben.“

Das letzte Wochenende vor dem Rückflug nach Wellington war angebrochen und Kara und er hatten beschlossen, es mit einem ganz besonderen Knall enden zu lassen.   
Ihre engsten Freunde und Verwandten waren gebeten worden, an diesem Sonntag nach Saratoga Springs zu kommen, um hier im Gideon Putnam Resort&Spa gemeinsam mit ihnen die Scheidung zu vollziehen.   
Das Hotel warb damit, landesweit das Einzige seiner Art zu sein, in dem man am Freitag als verheiratetes Paar eincheckte, um am Sonntagabend als geschiedene Leute wieder abzureisen.  
Und genau das hatten Kara und er vor.  
In zwei Tagen würde ihre Ehe auch offiziell nicht mehr existieren.

Lee schlenderte zu den beiden hinüber, während Luke den Hotelpagen anwies, ihre Koffer auf die Zimmer zu bringen.  
„Der Bau hätte mir auch als Hochzeitslocation gefallen, muss ich sagen. Da kriegt man ja glatt nochmal Lust, vor den Traualtar zu treten.“  
Er umarmte die Blondine und zwinkerte Aidan bedeutungsvoll zu. Der zog entrüstet die Brauen nach oben.  
„Hüte dich, Pace. Für nostalgische Anwandlungen ist es jetzt etwas zu spät.“   
Er legte behutsam die Hand auf den Bauch seiner Freundin und strich mit den Fingern über die leichte Rundung. Kara kicherte und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, bevor sie ihn hingebungsvoll küsste.  
„Gott, ihr seid ja wirklich unerträglich süß zusammen“, sagte Lee und imitierte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Aber keine Sorge... euer Kind wird nach diesem Wochenende auf jeden Fall nicht meinen Nachnamen bekommen. Um den dürft ihr euch dann ganz allein Gedanken machen.“  
Kara prustete los und boxte ihm auf den Oberarm.  
„Du bist manchmal echt blöd, mein Herz. Was spricht denn gegen Donatello DeAngelo-Pace-Turner?“  
„Frag mich lieber, was nicht dagegen spricht. Gruselig, wirklich gruselig.“   
Er schüttelte sich und erntete einen dankbaren Blick des lockenköpfigen Iren. Anscheinend war die Namenswahl für den im Frühsommer erwarteten Nachwuchs noch ein heißes Thema zwischen den beiden.  
„Lasst uns mal langsam reingehen, sonst gibt's hier am Ende keine Scheidung und dein Wunsch wird doch noch Wirklichkeit... was mir für den Zwerg echt leid tun würde.“  
Lachend stiegen sie die Stufen zur Lobby hinauf und verschwanden im Inneren des Hotels.

 

„Ich beneide Aidan und Luke gerade, weißt du das? Während wir hier sitzen und diesen ganzen Papierkram ausfüllen, drehen die beiden jetzt mit Sicherheit eine Runde im Pool oder lassen sich von den Masseuren durchkneten.“  
Missmutig fläzte Lee sich in dem straff gepolsterten Sessel des eigens für diesen Zweck eingerichteten Verhandlungsraums im hinteren Bereich des Hauses und wies auf den Aktenstapel, der sich vor ihnen auf dem Tisch türmte.   
Ihr gemeinsamer Anwalt hatte die Unterlagen dem Hotel übersandt und am Sonntagabend würde ein Richter das Urteil hier für rechtskräftig erklären.   
Kara lachte leise.  
„Damals mussten wir genauso viel ausfüllen, erinnerst du dich? Es endet also so, wie es begonnen hat. Irgendwie eine komische Vorstellung.“  
Ihre Hand ergriff die seine und drückte sie sanft.   
Lee beschwor die Bilder dieses besonderen Tages vor seinem inneren Auge. Wie schön sie ausgesehen hatte! Damals war er wirklich glücklich gewesen, hatte er doch geglaubt, seinen Platz in der Welt mit ihr an seiner Seite gefunden zu haben.   
Drei Jahre war das jetzt her... und wo standen sie heute? Seine Nochehefrau erwartete ein Kind von ihrer großen Liebe und würde, sofern Aidan es endlich hinter sich brachte und ihr einen Antrag machte, bald wieder verheiratet sein.   
Lou und Mike waren in den Flitterwochen auf den Malediven und Gordon und Scott würden wohl auch nicht mehr lange damit warten, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen, wenn man von den vielen neuseeländischen Immobilienmagazinen ausging, die der kleine Tänzer neuerdings mit sich rumschleppte.  
Und er?  
Nach dem Scheitern seiner Beziehung zu Richard stand er wieder ganz am Anfang. Das zwischen Luke und ihm war klasse, fühlte sich gut an, doch es hatte für sie beide nicht diese bedingungslose Absolutheit, die Lee einst bei Richard empfunden hatte.  
Ihre Verbindung war fragiler, behutsamer... und keiner von ihnen wusste, wo es sie letzten Endes hinführen würde.

„Bereust du es?“  
Kara schenkte ihm einen tiefen Blick.  
„Das mit uns?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Nicht einen einzigen Tag, mein Leben. Ich habe dich unglaublich geliebt... und ich tue es noch. Nur eben anders. Wäre ich damals nicht nach Dublin gegangen, um Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, hätte ich Aidan wahrscheinlich niemals kennengelernt. Es war also alles richtig, so, wie es passiert ist. Und du? Bereust du, damals nicht auf dein Herz gehört zu haben? “  
Er spielte mit dem schlichten Goldreif an seinem Finger.   
„Ich bereue unglaublich viel... aber unsere Ehe gehört nicht dazu. Wer weiß, wäre das mit Richard nicht geschehen... vielleicht wären wir ja sogar zusammen alt geworden.“  
Ihr warmes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, als sie seine Hand fester drückte.  
„Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass Richard dein Schicksal war, mein Herz. Fehlt er dir?“  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte und sah durch das Fenster auf die gepflegte Rasenfläche hinter dem Haus.  
„Manchmal. Dann sehne ich mich nach seinem Lachen, nach der Art, wie er den Kopf schief gelegt hat, um mich anzusehen, seinem Humor... Aber ich weiß auch, dass das keinen Sinn macht. Wir hatten unsere Chance – und wir haben sie nicht genutzt. So einfach ist das. Und ich will mir die Zeit mit Luke nicht dadurch versauen, dass ich über Dinge nachdenke, die der Vergangenheit angehören.“  
Kara hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast dich verändert, mein Herz. So erwachsen kenne ich dich gar nicht.“  
Er schmunzelte, doch ein leichter Schatten von Wehmut schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
„Alles hat seinen Preis, Krümel... das habe ich nur erst lernen müssen. Und jetzt lass uns diesen Wust von Papieren durcharbeiten, damit wir auch noch ein paar Stunden im Spa-Bereich haben.“  
Er reichte ihr einen der versilberten Kugelschreiber.

 

 

„Und wenn Sie jetzt hier noch unterschreiben würden...“  
Der Richter, ein älterer Mann mit Halbglatze und Vollbart, tippte auf den unteren Abschnitt der Urkunde, die Lee und Kara offiziell zu geschiedenen Leuten erklären würde.  
„Nach dir, Krümel.“  
Lee nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und Kara seufzte ergeben.  
Schwungvoll setzte sie ihre Unterschrift auf das blütenweiße Papier und übergab ihm den wertvoll aussehenden Füllfederhalter. Die Klammer glänzte ihm Licht, als Lee seinen Namen ebenfalls auf dem Dokument verewigte.  
„Hallo, Mister Pace.“  
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an.  
„Hallo, Miss DeAngelo.“  
Er zog sie enger an sich und drückte ihr, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie freudig erwiderte.  
Jetzt hatten sie es wirklich genauso beendet, wie es einst begonnen hatte.  
„Sag mal, täusche ich mich, oder weint Charlotte gerade?“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und sah in die Richtung der anwesenden Gäste. Lee folgte ihrem Blick.   
Tatsächlich!   
In den Augen seiner Mutter standen dicke Tränen, denen sie mit einem Taschentuch angestrengt versuchte, Einhalt zu gebieten.   
Allerdings mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, wie man sah.  
Lee ergriff die Hand seiner jetzt Exfrau und gemeinsam gingen sie auf Charlotte zu.  
„Mom, alles in Ordnung?“  
„Klingt es dämlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich noch nie so eine schöne Scheidung erlebt habe?“  
Sie zog erst ihren Sohn und dann ihre ehemalige Schwiegertochter in eine herzliche Umarmung und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.  
Lee lächelte amüsiert, nahm sich ein Glas Champagner und stieß mit seiner Mutter an, während Kara angewidert an ihrem Orangensaft nippte.   
Das seine Eltern heute hier waren, bedeutete ihm viel.   
„Tja, es kann auch nicht jeder von sich behaupten, eine Mutter zu haben, die so klasse und tolerant ist wie du.“  
Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Charlotte seufzte bedächtig.  
„Du solltest deinem Vater das gleiche Kompliment machen. Anscheinend versteht er sich ausgezeichnet mit deinem neuen Freund.“  
Sie wies hinüber zu James, der zusammen mit Luke, Gordon und Scott an einem der kleinen Bistrotische stand und in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft zu sein schien.  
„Sie haben beide das gleiche Hobby... Fliegenfischen. Das verbindet“, sagte Kara und hielt nach Aidan Ausschau. Der Ire unterhielt sich mit dem Richter und nickte hin und wieder interessiert zu dessen Worten.  
„Ich glaube, ich klatsche da mal ab. Ihr entschuldigt mich?“  
Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu, strich sich den Rock glatt und schlängelte sich an den Tischen vorbei.  
Charlotte blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Kara hat wirklich ihr Glück gefunden“, flüsterte sie, als diese jetzt Aidan umarmte und ihn genießerisch küsste.  
„Das hat sie, Mom. Und ich gönne es ihr von ganzem Herzen. Aidan ist ein klasse Typ und ich könnte mir keinen besseren für sie vorstellen.“  
Lee legte den Arm um seine Mutter, die nun prüfend zu ihm hinauf sah.  
„Und du, mein Schatz? Bist du glücklich?“  
Er schluckte. Fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
„Ich bemühe mich. Allerdings ist es nicht immer ganz so leicht.“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir damals im Krankenhaus sagte? Dass die Liebe einen Weg findet?“  
Er nickte.  
„Das hat sie immer... und das wird sie auch für dich. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

 

 

 

72 Stunden später stand er gemeinsam mit Kara, Aidan und Luke vor dem Tor der Stonestreet Studios und verabschiedete sich von Carl, ihrem Fahrer.   
Gordon und Scott waren vom Flughafen aus direkt in ihre kleine Wohnung oberhalb von Miramar gefahren, um die letzten Stunden in trauter Zweisamkeit zu verbringen, bevor in zwei Tagen wieder der Ernst des Lebens für sie alle begann.  
Langsam ließ Lee den Blick über den vertrauten Weg und die Produktionshallen schweifen.  
Vor knapp einem halben Jahr hatte er mit einem ähnlich mulmigen Gefühl im Magen an genau dieser Stelle gestanden und sich gefragt, was auf ihn zukommen würde.   
Und genau diese Empfindung überfiel ihn auch dieses Mal... allerdings aus gänzlich anderen Gründen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Luke strich ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken und musterte ihn ernst.   
Verflucht, warum musste er sich schon wieder so in Gedanken verlieren?  
Er nickte hastig und schenkte seinem Freund ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Geht schon wieder... Danke dir.“  
„Wenn dich das belastet, dann sag Bescheid, okay? Nicht, dass...“  
Luke zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Sorge. Whiskey kann ich erst mal nicht mehr sehen. Und was das andere angeht... hier sind die Dächer nicht so hoch.“  
„Manchmal bist du echt ein Idiot, Pace“, grummelte der Waliser und schubste ihn leicht.

„Ob ihr diesem Moment vielleicht mal die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit widmen könntet? Immerhin befinden wir uns hier auf geheiligtem Boden und wackeln ab Donnerstag unserem Hirten wieder hinterher wie die Schafe.“  
Aidan verzog oberlehrerhaft das Gesicht, nur um einen Moment später in schallendes Lachen auszubrechen.   
„Lass das PJ besser nicht hören... sonst verfüttert er dich als ersten an den bösen Wolf.“  
Lee grinste breit bei dem Gedanken, doch Aidan zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.  
„Wenn schon, dann Warg, bitte. Du bist echt ein absoluter Kulturbanause“, antwortete er lapidar und wandte sich der Schranke am Tor zu.  
„Home, sweet Home. Dann lasst uns doch mal schauen, ob das Team in unserer Abwesenheit nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, das gesamte Gelände umzubauen.“  
Er schulterte seine Reisetasche und fummelte an dem kleinen Plastikkärtchen, das an seiner Gürtelschlaufe hing, um sich bei dem Wachmann im Pförtnerhaus auszuweisen.   
Der reguläre Betrieb in den Studios hatte bereits vor ein paar Tagen wieder begonnen und die Schauspieler waren die letzten, die noch fehlten, um die Produktion nach der Winterpause erneut aufzunehmen.  
Kara grinste.  
„Die Gebäude haben sie auf jeden Fall stehen lassen... Ob die anderen auch schon wieder da sind?“  
Aidan klopfte auf seine Hosentasche, in der sich sein Handy befand.  
„Die Kiwis auf jeden Fall. Dean hat mir vorhin geschrieben, dass er den Kofferraum voller Bier hat. Und Stephen und William wollen nachher noch den Grill anschmeißen. Was mit den anderen ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht.“  
„Also Party?“   
Luke lachte dunkel und strahlte Aidan an, was den beiden ein belustigtes Kopfschütteln der kleinen Blondine einbrachte.  
„Die eine Nacht mit den Jungs gönne ich dir, mein Herz. Allerdings erwarte ich, dass du ab Morgen wieder in meinem Bett schläfst.“  
Sie drückte ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
Lee stutzte.  
„Keine Lust auf einen Haufen vor Testosteron strotzender Kerle, Krümel?“  
„Blödmann. Mir reicht der, den ich habe.“   
„Und der ist auch alles, was du brauchst“, plusterte Aidan sich auf.  
Sie gähnte herzhaft.   
„Ich komm' noch schnell mit, hol mir den Wagen und hau' mich dann zu Hause auf's Ohr. Baby und ich mögen solche Flüge nicht. Kommt ihr zwei auch mit oder wollt ihr lieber weiter die Mauern begutachten?“  
Sie zwinkerte Lee und Luke mit einem frechen Grinsen zu.  
„Aye, aye, Ma´am.“  
Sie griffen nach ihren Koffern und folgten ihr.

 

„Guck dir das an, Jed. Ein paar Wochen ohne PJs Zucht und Ordnung und schon verbünden sich Elben, Menschen und Zwerge. Eine Schande ist das.“  
Mark stieß seinen neben sich sitzenden Landsmann an und schaute den Neuankömmlingen mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und finsterer Miene entgegen.  
„Gott, Hadlow. Jetzt weiß ich, was ich im Urlaub nicht vermisst habe.“ Lee hob seinen Koffer und ließ ihn so nah vor dem Stuhl des älteren Kollegen auf den Boden plumpsen, dass dieser gezwungen war, eilig die Füße zu heben, wollte er eine schmerzhafte Begegnung mit dem silbernen Metall verhindern.  
Jed gackerte und verschluckte sich dabei an seinem Bier.   
„Willkommen zurück, Jungs“, stieß er zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen hervor und reichte Lee und Luke jeweils eine der gekühlten Flaschen, die er neben sich aus einem kleinen Plastikeimer fischte.  
„Wo habt ihr den Rest gelassen?“, erkundigte sich Mark bei Luke.  
Der Waliser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
„Evangeline und Orlando kommen erst am Donnerstag... genau wie John. Bei den anderen weiß ich es nicht.“  
„Reicht es dir nicht, dass dein Prinz wieder da ist, Hadlow?“   
Aidan hatte sich anscheinend endlich von Kara lösen können und tauchte nun zwischen den Trailern auf. Arrogant musterte er den Dori-Darsteller und ließ sich von Jed ein Bier geben.  
„Pah“, wiegelte der Ältere ab.  
„Du bist nur der zweite Kronprinz... dein Bruder hat übrigens eben schon sehnsüchtig nach dir gefragt.“   
Er blickte hinüber zu Deans Wohnwagen, aus dem in diesem Moment ein rotblonder Schopf auftauchte.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...“  
„Kili!“   
Dean hüpfte die zwei Stufen hinunter, eilte mit ausholenden Schritten auf Aidan zu und zog den breit grinsenden Iren in eine so heftige Umarmung, dass es diesen glatt von den Füßen hob. Ausgelassen drehten sie sich im Kreis und quasselten beide unentwegt aufeinander ein.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich den beiden ja eine Beziehung andichten“, frotzelte Mark bei einem Blick auf die beiden Zwergendarsteller.  
„A propos, wo hast du denn unseren König gelassen, Pace? Ich hoffe, du hast ihn heile gelassen... nicht, dass wir ohne ihn das ganze Gold im Erebor zählen müssen.“  
Lee spannte die Kiefermuskulatur an und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen.   
Verdammt, er hatte total vergessen, dass der Rest des Casts noch keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass es zwischen Richard und ihm aus und er jetzt mit Luke zusammen war. Er warf seinem Freund einen flehenden Blick zu und dieser reagierte prompt.  
„Nun, der Herr Elbenkönig hat umgesattelt“, feixte Luke und legte einen Arm um Lees Hüfte.  
„Er bevorzugt jetzt statt Zwergen lieber ehrbare Drachentöter.“  
„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ihr beide...“  
Mark zeigte zwischen ihnen hin und her und zog ein verblüfftes Gesicht. Jed beäugte sie mit ernster Miene.  
„Okay, das kam jetzt...“  
Lee trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und funkelte Mark herausfordernd an.  
„Was? Sag schon, was du zu sagen hast, Hadlow. Lass' deine kleine Gemeinheit raus, dann können wir alle kurz drüber lachen und gut ist“, zischte er schneidend.  
„Unerwartet, wollte ich sagen. Boah, Pace... haben sie dir in New York deine gute Laune geklaut oder was ist los? Entspann' dich mal.“  
Mark prostete ihm entwaffnend zu, während Luke die Augen zusammen kniff.  
„Alles okay?“, flüsterte er.  
Lee hob abwehrend die freie Hand und griff nach seinem Koffer.  
„Sorry, Mark. War ein langer Flug. Ich packe schnell aus, dusche und bin dann gleich wieder zurück.“

Er drängte sich an seinem erstaunten Freund vorbei, erklomm die Stufen zu seinem Trailer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen den Schrank der kleinen Küchenzeile, schloss die Augen und sog die abgestandene Luft ein.  
Verdammt, warum nur war er plötzlich so wütend geworden?   
Es war doch klar gewesen, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht vor ihren Kollegen verstecken wollten! Weshalb störte ihn das Ganze dann mit einem Mal so?   
Lag es an Jeds undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck? Oder an der Tatsache, dass Luke es ausgerechnet auf diese Art publik gemacht hatte? Jetzt, wo Mark Bescheid wusste, war er auf jeden Fall nicht mehr gezwungen, es Richard selbst sagen zu müssen. Das würde Hadlow sicher mit Freuden für ihn erledigen!  
Lee öffnete die Augen, trank sein Bier aus und warf die leere Flasche in den Mülleimer. Ächzend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und schaute sich nachdenklich um.   
Die Reinigungsleute hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.   
Das Innere des Wohnwagens blitzte förmlich vor Sauberkeit und auch die Wände wirkten, als hätten sie einen neuen Anstrich bekommen.  
Einzig die angepinnten Fotos hingen immer noch an dem kleinen Hängeschrank ihm gegenüber.  
Er erhob sich, entfernte die Nadeln und nahm die Bilder vorsichtig ab, um sie zu betrachten. Wehmut erfasste ihn.  
Die Schnappschüsse waren erst ein paar Monate alt und doch kam es ihm so vor, als wäre seit ihrer Aufnahme ein ganzes Leben vergangen.   
Richard mit konzentrierter Miene beim Training mit Orcrist, die Poolparty in Waitomo, sie beide Arm in Arm auf PJs Geburtstagsparty... Wie glücklich sie da in die Kamera gegrinst hatten!   
Lee strich mit den Fingern über das Bild. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an diesen Abend erinnern. Zwischen all den Menschen hatte er Richard das allererste Mal offen gesagt, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Gott, wie nervös er damals gewesen war, als Gordon sie beide allein ließ!   
Er lächelte schief und starrte in die blauen Augen seines Exfreundes, die ihn so intensiv anfunkelten, als wären sie lebendig.  
Ihm war, als könne er immer noch Richards Finger auf seiner Haut spüren, die gemurmelten Worte an seinem Ohr hören...  
Leise fluchend knüllte er das Foto zusammen, warf es auf den Boden und lehnte sich zurück. Mit angespannter Miene starrte er an die Decke.   
Verdammt nochmal, warum sehnte er sich plötzlich wieder so nach ihm? Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn!  
Er war gerade dabei, sich mit Luke etwas aufzubauen, das durchaus eine Zukunft haben könnte... wieso kamen ihm da jetzt diese scheiß Gefühle in die Quere?

Lee zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür leise quietschend öffnete. Verdammt, hatte er nicht deutlich gesagt, er käme gleich wieder? Konnten sie ihn nicht einmal für fünf Minuten in Ruhe lassen? Missmutig wandte er den Kopf in Richtung des Geräuschs und sah, wie Luke eintrat, sich bückte und das zerknüllte Foto behutsam vom Boden aufhob.  
Lee schloss die Augen.  
Das hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!   
Luke war sicher hier, um mit ihm über das eben Geschehene zu reden und eine Rechtfertigung für sein Verhalten zu hören.   
Doch wie sollte er etwas erklären, das er selbst nicht verstand?  
Stille breitete sich aus und er spürte, wie Luke sich neben ihm auf die Matratze legte. Er fühlte die Wärme des Körpers an seiner Seite, konnte den Geruch seines Aftershaves in der Luft wahrnehmen... doch nicht ein Wort kam über seine Lippen.   
Keine Frage, kein Vorwurf.  
Er war einfach nur da.  
Ganz genau wie in London. Und in New York. So, wie er es in den letzten Wochen immer gewesen war.   
Und plötzlich kam Lee sich unglaublich schäbig vor. Warum war er da draußen so in die Luft gegangen? Luke hatte alles Recht der Welt dazu gehabt, sich so zu verhalten.   
Sie waren ein Paar... und das durfte auch jeder wissen.  
„Das war eben ganz schön dämlich von mir... ich hätte dich nicht so stehen lassen sollen, Luke. Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen in die Stille.  
Lukes warmes Lachen, so nah an seinem Ohr, ließ ihn blinzeln.   
Der Waliser hatte den Kopf auf dem Arm aufgestützt und bedachte ihn mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Lee. Ich hab mich von Hadlows blödem Spruch provozieren lassen, obwohl ich doch selbst ganz genau weiß, was für eine Klatschtante er ist. Es war also mein Fehler. Ich hab dich in Bedrängnis gebracht.“  
Lee setzte sich halb auf, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich vor. Leicht streiften seine Lippen die seines Freundes.  
„Hast du nicht. Es war nur... ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Er schluckte, blickte Luke tief in die Augen und spürte das leichte Kribbeln in seinem Magen. Himmel, was war bloß los mit ihm?   
Er war wirklich drauf und dran, sich mehr und mehr in den dunkelhaarigen Waliser zu verlieben. Mit seiner ruhigen, besonnenen Art verlieh dieser ihm eine innere Stärke, die er schon lange nicht mehr in sich gespürt hatte. Es ging ihm so gut wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Und das war ein verflucht schönes Gefühl.

Lukes Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt mal schnell duschen gehen? Sonst heißt es hinterher noch, wir würden uns absondern.“  
Er zog Lee am Arm auf die Füße und schob ihn in Richtung der Badezimmertür.  
„Nur duschen?“  
Lee zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und stieg aus seiner Hose. Luke hob die Brauen, während er sich das Hemd aufknöpfte.  
„Nur duschen. Den Rest heben wir uns für später auf.“  
Lee warf ihm einen schmollenden Blick zu, stieg in die enge Kabine und drehte den Hahn auf. Das warme Wasser perlte über seinen Körper und plötzlich fühlte er Lukes Hände auf seiner nassen Haut. Schmunzelnd drehte er sich um.  
„Ist jetzt etwa schon später?“, raunte er heiser.  
„Blödmann. Ich wollte dir nur den Rücken waschen.“   
Sanft glitten Lukes Hände über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch und verharrten. Ernst sah er ihm in die Augen.   
„Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen... was fühlst du, jetzt, wo du wieder auf ihn treffen wirst? Auf Richard, meine ich.“  
Lee schluckte und hielt Lukes Hände fest. Was sollte er sagen? Eine Lüge würde sein Freund nicht akzeptieren, das wusste er. Doch würde ihn die Wahrheit nicht verletzen? Ihm suggerieren, dass er immer noch irgendwelche diffusen Gefühle für Richard empfand?“  
Er seufzte.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab' eine Scheißangst davor, okay? Weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll... wie er mit mir umgehen wird.“  
Luke nickte verständnisvoll.   
„Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach wird... nicht, nachdem...“  
Er stockte, holte tief Luft und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an. Lee konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm zu fallen schien, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Nur, weil ich Angst habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich damit nicht klarkomme, verstehst du? Ich hab einfach keinen Bock auf Stress hier am Set. Richard und ich... das ist vorbei. Jetzt zählen nur noch wir beide.“  
Er strich ihm mit der Hand eine der nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.   
Die schnelle Dusche dauerte so natürlich etwas länger, doch Lee und Luke genossen die innigen Küsse unter dem heißen Wasser viel zu sehr, um damit aufhören zu können.   
Erst als die Temperatur langsam abkühlte, verließen sie das Badezimmer, trockneten sich gegenseitig ab und zogen sich ein paar frische Sachen aus Lees Koffer über.  
„Am liebsten würde ich jetzt hier drin bleiben, nur um mir Hadlows blöde Sprüche nicht anhören zu müssen“, murmelte Lee, während er sich kniend die Sneakers zuknotete.  
Luke zog sich die Kapuze des bequemen Sweaters über den Kopf und grinste.  
„Ich glaube, das wagt er sich nach deiner Ansprache von vorhin nicht mehr. Und falls doch... ich hab' Graham gerade nach Fleisch brüllen gehört.“  
Sie wussten beide, das der grimmige Schotte ein besonderes Talent darin hatte, den älteren Kiwi in seine Schranken zu verweisen.  
Luke reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Bereit?“  
Lee presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
Das da draußen waren seine Freunde und Kollegen, von denen er einige lange nicht gesehen hatte... und wenn Mark seinem Ruf gerecht geworden war, wussten sie jetzt eh alle schon über Luke und ihn Bescheid. Warum zögerte er dann? Sie würden sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Richard und er nicht mehr zusammen waren.  
„Bereit.“  
Er schenkte Luke ein feines Lächeln.

 

 

Das Barbeque war bereits in vollem Gang, als Lee und Luke zusammen aus dem Trailer traten. Stephen und William standen zusammen an einem der großen Gasgrills, den Billie normalerweise im Cateringzelt dazu nutzte, ihre Steaks zu brutzeln. Sie nickten ihnen nur kurz zu, um sich dann weiter darüber zu streiten, wer von ihnen die bessere Marinade gezaubert hatte.   
Neben ihnen war Aidan gerade damit beschäftigt, Dean, Jed und Mark die Ultraschallbilder seines ungeborenen Kindes zu zeigen und dabei über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Lee schmunzelte unwillkürlich und stieß Luke in die Seite.  
„Hättest du gedacht, dass Turner mal so ein begeisterter Papa sein wird?“  
Der Jüngere grinste.  
„Warten wir mal ab, wie groß die Begeisterung noch ist, wenn der kleine Fratz die ersten Nächte durchgeweint hat. Willst du ein Bier? Jed scheint heute den Barkeeper zu mimen.“  
Er deutete auf die diversen, bunt leuchtenden Eimer, die der drahtige Kiwi um seinen Stuhl herum verteilt hatte.  
Lee nickte.  
„Klar, aber lass dich von den Jungs nicht in Gespräche über Windeln oder Babybrei verwickeln, sonst sehe ich dich heute gar nicht mehr wieder.“  
Lachend ging Luke zu ihnen hinüber.  
Lee ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. John und Peter würden, genau wie Ian, Evangeline und Orlando, erst später anreisen und von Richard war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht kam er auch erst morgen?

„Ey, Pace! Da bist du ja endlich!“  
Graham, der mit Martin, Jimmy und Adam zusammen vor seinem Trailer stand, hob hektisch winkend den Arm.  
Er atmete tief durch und schlenderte auf den Schotten zu, der ihn sofort in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog.  
„Tut gut, dich zu sehen, Mann.“   
Graham umfasste Lee bei den Schultern und taxierte ihn eindringlich.  
„Und besser als in London siehst du auch wieder aus. Hat Hadlow recht? Bist du jetzt mit...“  
Er nickte hinüber zu Luke, der sich, zwei Bierflaschen in den Händen haltend, über Aidans Bilder gebeugt hatte und hin und wieder interessiert nickte.  
Mark hatte es also wirklich allen brühwarm erzählt! Lee rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Sind wir, McT. Und ich hoffe, dass das kein Problem für dich ist. Ich weiß, Richard ist dein Freund , aber...“   
Der Ältere hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich mische mich da mit Sicherheit nicht ein, Pace. Ihr seid alt genug, um das selbst zu klären. Allerdings haben Adam und Jimmy die Nachricht nicht ganz so begeistert aufgenommen.“  
Er wies hinter sich und Lee registrierte, wie die beiden ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen beäugten, Martin etwas zuflüsterten und gemeinsam mit ihm von dannen zogen. Sie waren anscheinend nicht die einzigen, die seine Entscheidung missbilligten, deutete er den Gesichtsausdruck und das Verhalten des blonden Briten richtig.  
„Hadlow hätte aber auch ein einziges mal seine Klappe halten können.“  
Luke war hinter sie getreten, reichte Lee ein Bier und legte ihm locker den Arm um die Hüfte.  
Graham zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Inneren seines Trailers erklang.  
„Warum sollte er?“  
Lee erstarrte.   
Diese Stimme hätte er unter tausenden erkannt!  
Der Anblick des hochgewachsenen Mannes in Lederjacke und verwaschener Jeans, der jetzt im Türrahmen erschien und an einem Glas Wein nippte, ließ ihn die Luft anhalten.   
Verdammt, er war ja doch hier!   
Richard stieg lässig die Stufen hinab und musterte Lee dabei kalt.  
„So haben wir wenigstens alle gleich davon erfahren. Glückwunsch, Pace.“  
Luke drückte seine Hand, sagte aber nichts.  
Doch Lee genügte die Geste, um zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte.  
„Danke, Richard.“  
Trotzig erwiderte er den Blick dieser ungewöhnlich blauen Augen, die ihn jahrelang gefesselt und ihn einst voller Liebe angesehen hatten.   
„Ich brauche dich, Lee."  
Er würde sich nicht noch einmal in ihnen verlieren.


	41. Zuckerschnäuzchen

And when I'm alone  
When I remember days  
Nothing will change  
A single fact of who you were to me  
Oh come what may  
Forever to the end  
I find it so hard to let you go

Hush now  
Let it go now  
There's no need  
For sad goodbyes

(From my hands - VNV Nation)

 

 

Das Klingeln des Weckers riss Lee unbarmherzig aus seinem tiefen Schlaf.   
Blind tastete er nach dem kleinen Knopf an der Seite, um das nervtötende Geräusch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen. Ihr erster Arbeitstag nach der Winterpause war somit offiziell eingeläutet.   
Verflucht, das frühe Aufstehen hatte er wirklich nicht vermisst!  
„Wie spät ist es?“, nuschelte Luke schlaftrunken und mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner Schulter.  
Lee starrte auf die leuchtend rote Digitalanzeige.  
„04:00. Du hast also noch eine Stunde.“  
Er drückte Luke einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich unter der Decke hervor wühlte und mürrisch die wenigen Schritte zum Badezimmer schlurfte. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und registrierte mit einem neidvollen Blick, wie sein Freund sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen wieder in den Kissen vergrub. Zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit aufzustehen war wirklich eine absolute Herausforderung!  
Gähnend betrat er das enge Bad, drehte den Duschhahn auf und stellte sich unmotiviert unter den breiten Strahl.   
Das kalte Wasser prickelte auf seiner Haut und ließ ihn langsam etwas wacher werden. Jetzt noch ein, zwei Tassen Kaffee und er wäre einigermaßen gerüstet für den Tag.   
Schlotternd sprang er aus der Dusche und zog sich schnell die Jogginghose und ein Kapuzenshirt über.   
Billie und sein Team würden mit Sicherheit schon ein ordentliches Frühstück vorbereitet haben.  
Als er aus dem Bad kam, stand Luke zu seinem Erstaunen bereits mit zwei gefüllten Tassen in der Hand an der kleinen Küchenzeile und grinste verschlafen.  
„Guten Morgen. Ich dachte, den hier“, er reichte ihm eine der Tassen, „könntest du gebrauchen.“  
Lee nickte dankend, nahm den dampfenden Kaffee in Empfang und beugte sich leicht zu seinem Freund hinab, um ihn zu küssen.   
„Weshalb bist du denn schon wach? Du musst doch erst viel später in die Maske?“, fragte er mit erstaunter Miene, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Der Waliser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Irgendwie hat mir da im Bett was gefehlt.“ Er zwinkerte linkisch und fuhr Lee mit der Hand durch die noch feuchten Haare.   
„Hast dich in den letzten Wochen wohl zu sehr dran gewöhnt, was?“  
Die Mundwinkel des Jüngeren verzogen sich zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln   
„Klar. Ist halt völlig ungewohnt, dass du Langschläfer vor mir aufstehst. Normalerweise ist doch nicht vor dem Mittag mit dir zu rechnen.“  
Lee verdrehte schmollend die Augen und nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
„Blödmann. Wie kann man eigentlich um diese Zeit schon so verdammt gute Laune haben? Langsam wirst du mir unheimlich, Evans.“  
Sieh lieber zu, dass du in die Maske kommst.“ Luke klappste ihm spielerisch auf den Hintern und erntete dafür einen arroganten Augenaufschlag.  
„Catherine wird mit Sicherheit keine Lust haben, auf den werten Herrn Elbenkönig zu warten. Ich seh dich dann beim Frühstück.“   
„Bis nachher, Drachentöter.“  
Lautstark gähnend öffnete Lee die Trailertür und trottete über den noch ruhigen Platz zur Maske. Seinen Kaffeebecher hatte er vorsorglich mitgenommen.

 

 

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit.“  
Catherine erwartete ihn bereits und klopfte einladend auf die Sitzfläche des bequemen Stuhls, in dem er die nächsten zwei Stunden zubringen würde.  
Lee lächelte sie müde an und ließ sich in die Polster fallen.   
„Kaffee?“  
Die rothaarige Maskenbildnerin winkte mit der vollen Kanne in der Hand zu ihm hinüber.  
„Bitte.“  
Sie schnappte sich den leeren Becher und drückte ihn ihm Augenblicke später gefüllt wieder in die Hand. Lee trank genüsslich einen Schluck und grinste. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie er ihn mochte.  
„Besser?“  
„Viel besser.“  
Er stellte die Tasse auf die Ablage, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. So sehr er das frühe Aufstehen auch verabscheute, wieder am Set zu sein erfüllte ihn mit kribbliger Vorfreude.  
PJ war zwar ein Meister der Improvisation, so dass der genaue Drehplan nie für Wochen im Voraus feststand und oft auch noch in letzter Minute umgeworfen wurde, aber Lee wusste, dass er in diesem Block einige längere Szenen mit Luke haben würde... und auf die freute er sich mit einer fast schon kindlichen Aufregung.  
„An was auch immer du gerade denkst... hör auf damit“, mahnte Catherine ihn amüsiert und schlug leicht gegen seinen Arm.   
„Tschuldige“, presste er mit möglichst unbewegter Miene hervor. Länger als nötig musste er nicht in der Maske verweilen, mochte der Stuhl auch noch so bequem und Catherine eine nette Gesprächspartnerin sein. Sie lachte.  
„Och, wenn du nochmal so breit grinst, dann beschwere ich mich einfach bei der Person, die dir da im Kopf rum spukt.“  
Lee öffnete ein Auge und musterte sie angestrengt blinzelnd, worauf sie mit der Arbeit innehielt und die Hand mit dem breiten Schminkpinsel darin senkte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich an irgendwen bestimmtes gedacht habe? Ich freu mich nur, dass es wieder losgeht. Das ist alles.“  
Die Maskenbildnerin schmunzelte so breit, dass sich die Grübchen auf ihrer Wange zeigten.   
„Wenn du das sagst... ich wusste ja nicht, dass du dann wie ein bis über beide Ohren verliebter Schuljunge strahlst. Mir ist das einerlei... ich freue mich immer darüber, glückliche Klienten unter meinen Fingern zu haben.“   
Lee schluckte verlegen.  
Verliebter Schuljunge? War er das? Bis über beide Ohren... verliebt? Lukes Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und das Kribbeln in seinem Magen schwoll an. Nun, vielleicht war wirklich etwas dran an ihren Worten, auch wenn er selbst dem Ganzen noch keinen Namen geben wollte.  
Catherine drückte ihn bestimmend auf den Stuhl zurück und zückte die Flasche mit dem Prothesenkleber, bevor er auch nur ein Wort hatte entgegnen können.  
„ A propos...du solltest jetzt lieber still halten, wenn du nicht willst, dass Thranduils Elbenöhrchen schief angepasst werden.“  
„Ganz wie Ihr befehlt, Mylady.“  
Wohlig kuschelte er sich in die warmen Polster und schloss erneut die Augen.

 

 

Zwei Stunden später hatte Catherine ihn mit all ihrer Fingerfertigkeit in den alterslos wirkenden Elbenkönig verwandelt, den er nun in den nächsten Monaten wieder vor der Kamera würde verkörpern dürfen.   
Einzig seine weltliche Kleidung störte das Gesamtbild ein wenig, doch die Robe abseits vom Set zu tragen, wäre Lee allein auf Grund ihres Gewichts nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Mochten die Zwergendarsteller darüber auch noch so schmunzeln, er hatte keine Lust, die Massen an Stoff länger als nötig am Körper zu haben.   
Er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und betrat das große Cateringzelt, in dem schon reges Treiben herrschte.   
Tontechniker, Requisiteure und andere Crewmitglieder eilten zwischen der Essensausgabe und den Tischen hin und her, schwatzten fröhlich oder besprachen letzte Anweisungen. An einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke konnte er PJ, der wie immer eine Teetasse in den Händen hielt, zusammen mit Richard Taylor und Zane Weiner sitzen und eifrig diskutieren sehen. Lee ließ sich von einem der freundlichen Küchenmitarbeiter einen frischen Kaffee reichen und steuerte zielstrebig den Tisch an, den der Cast sich seit den ersten Drehtagen teilte.  
Graham, Aidan und Dean saßen, schon in voller Maske und in ihren Fatsuits, kauend und wild gestikulierend dort und sahen ihm nun breit grinsend entgegen.   
„Ich staune immer wieder, mit welcher Eleganz du dich bewegst, kaum, dass du den Fiffi auf dem Kopf hast.“  
Amüsiert hob Graham den Blick von seinem reichhaltigen Frühstückstablett und klopfte neben sich auf die Sitzbank. Lee nahm den angebotenen Platz dankend entgegen.  
„Na, McT, ohne deine Dwalin-Glatze bist du auch nur halb so furchteinflößend. Wo hast du eigentlich Grasper und Keeper gelassen?"  
Der Schotte blickte betreten zu Boden, was einen kleinen Lachanfall bei Aidan provozierte und Dean laut in sein Müsli glucksen ließ.  
„Unser Conan hier darf die Dinger nur noch am Set tragen.“   
Er rollte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augen und stieß Aidan, der immer noch gackerte, mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.   
„Es gab da einen kleinen Zusammenstoß zwischen Glen und ihm.“  
Lee zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und fixierte Graham, der angestrengt in seinem Berg Rührei herumstocherte.  
„Sag lieber“, keuchte der lockenköpfige Ire, „dass unser Terminator hier ein wenig zu viel Schwung beim letzten Training drauf hatte. Auf jeden Fall trägt Glen seitdem ein Pflaster auf der Stirn und McT darf nur noch ohne die Äxte auf dem Gelände rum laufen.“  
Lee grinste.  
„Ach deshalb hatte unser werter Herr Stuntkoordinator gestern Abend so schlechte Laune, als er aus der Sporthalle stürmte. Luke und ich haben uns schon gefragt, wer von euch ihn da verärgert hat.“  
„Wo hast du deinen Drachentöter eigentlich gelassen?“  
Graham griff den Faden auf, um schnell das Thema wechseln zu können. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Luke war von dem raubeinigen Schotten ohne große Diskussion akzeptiert worden und auch die meisten anderen sahen in ihr kein Problem. Alle bis auf...  
„Drehen wir nicht heute mit ihm?“, unterbrach Aidan Lees Gedanken mit vollem Mund und stopfte sich noch einen Löffel Porridge hinterher.   
Dean nickte.  
„Laketown liegt an. Verfolgungsjagd durch die Stadt.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte auf.  
„Man könnte meinen, wir wären für Szene 88 nicht schon lange genug gelaufen!“, murrte er.  
„Da ist unser menschlicher Helfer übrigens.“

Er nickte hinüber zum Büfett, wo Luke sich gerade sein Frühstück zusammengestellt hatte und jetzt auf sie zukam. Lee rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen und mit einem theatralischen Ächzen ließ der Waliser sich auf die Bank fallen. Unauffällig berührte er mit seiner Hand Lees Oberschenkel und ließ sie für einen Moment dort verharren.   
„Na Jungs, genug Energie für den heutigen Drehtag gesammelt? Schauen wir mal, wie oft PJ uns heute durch die Gassen hetzt.“  
„Aidan ist schon ganz ungeduldig. Er kann es kaum mehr abwarten.“   
Der Ire verdrehte missmutig die Augen.  
Lee trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, drückte die Finger seines Freundes und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Luke neben sich zu wissen, steigerte seine Laune schlagartig.   
„Du solltest etwas mehr Begeisterung an den Tag legen. Denk dran, dass wir nachher noch in die City wollen, Turner.“  
Aidans Mundwinkel schossen nach oben.   
„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte. Danke übrigens, dass du mitkommst. Da hast du echt einen gut bei mir, Pace.“  
„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?“, hakte Dean nach.  
Lee und Aidan tauschten einen langen Blick.  
„Nun, nachdem ich ja im Sommer Vater werde... und Kara und Lee nicht länger verheiratet sind...“, druckste er ungewohnt ernst herum und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.  
„Du machst der Kleinen endlich einen Antrag? Das wurde aber langsam auch mal Zeit!“   
Dean unterbrach das hilflose Gestammel und schlug seinem Zwergenbruder herzhaft gegen die Schulter.  
„Kannst ja nur noch hoffen, dass sie ja sagt. An ihrer Stelle würde ich mir das gut überlegen. Mit dir als Ehemann ist sie schwer gestraft“, frotzelte der Kiwi.   
„Da kannst du die freudige Nachricht ja gleich nochmal erzählen... der Rest des Trödeltrupps trudelt gerade ein.“  
Graham wies auf die Gruppe kostümierter Schauspieler, die, angeführt von Richard und Martin, auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.   
Lee schluckte. Dem Blick nach zu urteilen hatten die beiden Briten nicht unbedingt die beste Laune an diesem frühen Morgen... und er ahnte, woran das liegen könnte. Oder besser gesagt, an wem.  
„Hey Jungs, habt ihr schon das Neueste gehört? Unser Küken will seinen Krümel heiraten“, rief Dean ihnen, ungeachtet von Aidans halbherzigem Protest, zu.   
Lautstarke Glückwünsche und „Hört, hört“-Rufe machten die Runde, nur Richards Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich noch mehr.  
„Von einer Beziehung in die nächste. Die Amis haben da scheinbar echt eine Vorliebe für“, erklärte er, an Martin gewandt.   
Die fröhlichen Stimmen verstummten schlagartig und eine angespannte Stille machte sich breit. Richard presste die Kiefer aufeinander, während seine höhnisch funkelnden Augen sich mit Intensität in Lees Blick bohrten.   
Der hielt dem offenen Vorwurf trotzig schweigend stand.   
Er würde den Teufel tun und jetzt mit irgendeiner flapsigen Antwort noch Öl ins Feuer gießen, soviel stand fest.  
Anscheinend ging sein Exfreund mit ihrer Trennung doch nicht ganz so locker um, wie er es ihm am ersten Abend hatte weismachen wollen. 

„Ich glaube, wir setzen uns dort drüben hin.“  
Martin unterbrach die unangenehme Situation, in dem er Richard am Ärmel mit sich zog und ihn so zwang, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.   
Adam und Jimmy folgten ihnen und zu viert begaben sie sich an einen weitab stehenden Tisch. Lee verstand den Wink. Die drei wollten nichts mit ihm und Luke zu tun haben, ja, sie schienen ihn für den Schuldigen zu halten.   
Er seufzte leise.   
Der Bruch mit Richard hatte ihre sonst so fest zusammenhaltende Truppe anscheinend in zwei Lager gespalten, etwas, dass er so nicht gewollt hatte und deshalb umso mehr bedauerte.  
Aidan schnaubte mürrisch und tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Dean und Graham, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig.   
„Was war denn das gerade?“, flüsterte Luke an seinem Ohr und deutete mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken in Richards Richtung.   
„Keine Ahnung. Und ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir auch egal“, entgegnete Lee schulterzuckend.  
„Ich muss jetzt eh' los. Terry und Kara wollten vor dem ersten Take noch etwas wegen der Choreographie mit mir besprechen.“  
Er erhob sich und streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus, was Luke dazu bewog, leicht mit den Fingern über das freigewordene Stück Haut oberhalb seines Hosenbundes zu streichen.   
„Bis heute Abend, mein Elbenkönig“, raunte der Waliser leise.  
Lee biss sich bei der kribbelnden Berührung auf die Lippe.   
Nur zu gerne hätte er seinen Freund jetzt an sich gezogen und ihn geküsst. Doch erstens waren sie nicht allein und zweitens, was noch wichtiger war, wollte er mit solchen Aktionen Richard nicht noch unnötig provozieren.   
Mochte sein Ex sich im Moment mit seinen Äußerungen auch nicht zurückhalten können... er würde nicht so einen Auftritt hinlegen wie dieser mit Maureen auf Ians Silvesterparty. So beließ Lee es dabei, Luke ein warmes Lächeln zu schenken, sich von den anderen am Tisch zu verabschieden und Richards brennenden Blick zu ignorieren, den dieser ihm zuwarf, als er mit schnellen Schritten das Cateringzelt verließ.  
Irgendwann könnten sie wieder normal miteinander umgehen, redete er sich ein. Auch wenn es bis dahin wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde.

 

 

„Und Cut. Wir wären dann fertig für heute.“  
PJ hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben, griff nach der obligatorischen Teetasse und kam, zufrieden lächelnd, auf Lee und Evangeline zu, die sich erschöpft streckten.   
Für die recht kurze Begegnung zwischen Tauriel und ihrem König hatten sie bis weit in den Nachmittag hinein drehen müssen, da ihr Regisseur nicht mit einem der unzähligen Takes wirklich zufrieden gewesen war.   
Durch und durch Perfektionist, hatte er sie die Konversation so oft wiederholen lassen, bis auch das letzte Wimpernzucken, der letzte Atemzug für ihn perfekt gewesen war.   
„Ich seh´euch dann morgen früh“,murmelte er und begab sich hinüber zu Carolynne, die schon wieder hektisch mit den Fingern auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk tippte.   
Sebastian folgte ihnen, nicht ohne Lee einen anerkennenden Blick zuzuwerfen. PJs Assistent hatte heute mehr als nur einmal lautstark seine Geschmeidigkeit gelobt.  
Lee grinste und bedankte sich im Stillen bei Kara, die ihn zusammen mit Terry noch einmal die fließenden Bewegungen, die seinen Charakter ausmachten, hatte durchgehen lassen. Ohne diese Auffrischung hätten sie sonst wahrscheinlich den Rest des Tages hier zugebracht.  
„Und was treibt mein stolzer Herrscher heute noch so?“, fragte Evangeline und hakte sich breit lächelnd bei ihm unter.   
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Set und blinzelten nach dem ganzen künstlichen Dämmerlicht des Studios angestrengt in die strahlende Sonne.  
Das Wetter meinte es heute trotz des sich langsam verabschiedenden Sommers besonders gut mit ihnen und Lee sehnte sich danach, die schwere Robe gegen Shorts und Shirt eintauschen zu können.  
Immerhin hatte er noch einen wichtigen Termin.  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln der hübschen Schauspielerin.  
„Aidan und ich wollen heute die Juweliere der Stadt in Aufregung versetzen. Der Kleine hat Großes vor.“  
Evangelines Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.  
„Er will Kara einen Antrag machen? Der Schuft! Davon hat er mir heute früh gar nichts erzählt.“   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte damit die langen Strähnen ihrer rotbraunen Perücke in ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Hairstylisten würden ihre helle Freude damit haben, die so entstandenen Knoten wieder zu entfernen.  
„Tu mir bloß den Gefallen und erzähl ihr nichts davon. Graham hat schon alle Hände voll damit zu tun, aufzupassen, dass Mark nicht petzt... eigentlich sollte es auch noch nicht jeder wissen, aber du kennst ja die Jungs."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn es einer weiß, wissen es alle, schon klar... Männer. Aber keine Sorge. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab."  
Evi tat so, als verschließe sie ihren Mund mit einem imaginären Schlüssel.   
Lee schmunzelte.  
„Ihr wollt doch nachher noch zusammen zu Toyworld, oder? Sie hatte da vorhin so was erwähnt.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Ja, Kahekili hat bald seinen ersten Geburtstag und Norman hat da im Internet so eine absolut gigantische Rutsche für den Garten entdeckt... Die wollten wir uns angucken. Und da die zufällig auch eine riesige Auswahl an Babyartikeln haben...“  
„... wirst du uns Kara die nächsten Stunden vom Hals halten können“, beendete Lee ihren Satz und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.  
Sie lachte leise, löste sich von seinem Arm und stieg die Stufen zum Kosmetik-Trailer nach oben.  
„Ist doch Ehrensache. Du weißt ja – ich hab' eine Schwäche für Zwerge.“

 

 

„Ich hoffe, Evangeline verrät ihr nichts“, flüsterte Aidan angestrengt und beugte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über die kostbare Auswahl an Verlobungsringen, die ihnen der ältere, seriös gekleidete Juwelier mit arroganter Miene präsentierte.   
Sein steif gestärktes Hemd schien ihm jegliche natürliche Bewegung zu verbieten und so thronte er in starrer Haltung hinter dem Glastresen und legte abwartend die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Lees Mundwinkel zuckten leicht angesichts der übertriebenen Ernsthaftigkeit des hageren Mannes, doch er riss sich zusammen.   
Aidan war schon aufgeregt genug, ohne dass er in diesem unpassenden Moment in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Wird sie schon nicht. Evi sah eher aus, als würde sie sich darüber freuen, deine Komplizin bei der Sache zu sein,“ entgegnete er und ließ den Blick durch den elegant eingerichteten Verkaufsraum schweifen. Das Partridge war laut Jed die beste Adresse, um das zu bekommen, weswegen sie hier waren. In den zahlreichen Vitrinen um sie herum funkelten die wertvollen Geschmeide mit den teuer aussehenden, strahlend weißen Zähnen des Verkäufers um die Wette.  
Aidan hob unsicher den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht... Lee, sag du mal was dazu.“  
Der Ire wies mit der Hand auf die Schmuckstücke, von denen eines bald Karas Ringfinger zieren sollte.   
„Er muss dir gefallen, Aid“, antwortete er, doch Aidans flehender Blick überzeugte ihn schließlich, sich die Teilchen einmal näher anzusehen.  
Er zog den Stuhl heran, um das Angebot besser in Augenschein zu nehmen.   
Jeder einzelne war schön; einige mit großen, sorgsam eingefassten Diamanten verziert, andere mit kleinen, bunten Steinchen ausgestattet... doch alle hatten sie eines gemeinsam – sie passten nicht zu Kara. 

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, doch dem geschulten Blick des Schmuckhändlers war der kleine Austausch zwischen ihnen natürlich nicht entgangen. Mit steil in die Höhe gezogenen Brauen musterte er seine potentiellen Kunden und Lee konnte sich ein Lachen jetzt wirklich kaum mehr verkneifen.   
Der Ire mit seinen ungebändigten Locken und der abgewetzten Lederjacke machte wahrscheinlich auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich hier auch nur einen der – ebenfalls diamantbesetzten – Serviettenringe leisten können. Und das Urteil über sein eigenes legeres Outfit fiel augenscheinlich nicht besser aus, deutete er die herablassende Miene richtig.  
„Qualität hat nun einmal ihren Preis, meine Herren“, sagte er borniert.  
Aidans Augen blitzten kampfeslustig auf und ließen Lee innerlich seufzen. Wenn der Jüngere diesen Blick aufsetzte, passierte meist etwas völlig Unvorhergesehenes.   
Und so war es auch dieses Mal.  
„Ach, Geld spielt bei uns keine Rolle, nicht wahr, Schatz?“  
Der honigsüße Tonfall, in dem er plötzlich sprach und die heftig auf und ab klimpernden Wimpern hätten jeder Diva zur Ehre gereicht.   
Der blasierte Verkäufer wurde blass unter seiner künstlichen Bräune, als Lee im selben Tonfall erwiderte: „Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer, mein Zuckerschnäuzchen.“  
Aidans Finger verschlungen sich mit den seinen und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schäumte förmlich über vor glühender Liebe.  
„Nun, das ist... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung... so sollte das auch... haben Sie denn etwas gefunden?“, stammelte der Juwelier und hatte über diesen wenigen, herausgepressten Worten sämtliche Arroganz und Würde eingebüßt. Er wirkte plötzlich nur mehr wie eine armselige Karikatur seiner selbst.  
Lee schob den Kiefer vor und taxierte ihn kalten Blickes.  
„Nun, ich denke, Ihre Schmuckstücke sind uns zu gewöhnlich. Für meinen Zukünftigen wünsche ich mir etwas Ausgefalleneres... etwas mit mehr Stil.“  
Er erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung, die Thranduil stolz gemacht hätte und ergriff die Hand des verdutzten Verkäufers.  
„Wir danken Ihnen natürlich für Ihre Mühen und wünschen einen angenehmen Abend.“   
Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließen sie den luxuriösen Laden und stolzierten Arm in Arm an den Schaufenstern vorbei, bis sie aus dem Sichtfeld des älteren Mannes verschwunden waren.   
Aidan hatte sich als erster nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und lehnte sich lautstark lachend an die Hauswand.   
„Boah, Pace! Hast du gesehen, wie dem die Gesichtszüge entgleist sind?“, gackerte er und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Zuckerschnäuzchen! Ich kann nicht mehr!“  
Lee stimmte prustend zu.  
„Du hast den arroganten Kerl ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht, Turner.“  
„Verdient, würde ich sagen. Allerdings haben wir nun immer noch keinen Ring.“  
Der lockenköpfige Ire sah grübelnd die Einkaufsstraße hinunter als würde ihm dadurch vielleicht ein Licht aufgehen.

Lee seufzte ergeben.  
Es gab noch einen Laden hier, in dem sie mit Sicherheit fündig werden würden. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, diesen nie mehr zu betreten, erinnerte er ihn doch zu stark an eine Zeit, die zu vergessen im Moment sein größtes Ziel war. Aber für Kara würde er auch dieses Hindernis überwinden.  
„Ich weiß da noch was... Komm mit“, sagte er zu Aidan, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und steuerte die schmale Gasse an, an deren Ende sich Nicola Harwoods Designershop befand.  
Die Glocke über der Ladentür klingelte leise, als sie eintraten und die junge Künstlerin, die gerade ein paar ihrer Stücke in der Auslage zurechtrückte, hob den Kopf.  
Ein erkennendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Schön, Sie wiederzusehen.Wie es scheint, haben Sie Gefallen an einheimischer Kunst gefunden. Hat der Twist Ihre Freundin begeistern können?“  
Lee schluckte.   
Freundin war vielleicht die falsche Bezeichnung, aber dennoch... er würde niemals Richards Blick vergessen, als dieser sein Weihnachtsgeschenk auspackte und die Bedeutung dahinter verstand. Wie seine Augen geleuchtet hatten! Er... verflucht!  
„Hat er. Danke“, bestätigte er mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und ignorierte dabei Aidans erstauntes Mienenspiel.  
„Heute sind wir allerdings nicht wegen mir hier. Mein Freund“, er deutete auf den Dunkelhaarigen, „sucht ein ganz besonderes Präsent für seine zukünftige Frau.“  
Das Lächeln der Designerin wurde tiefer.  
„Da habe ich genau das Richtige. Wenn Sie bitte einmal mit mir mitkommen würden...“   
Sie nickte Aidan zu, der bereitwillig hinter ihr her trottete.  
In diesem Moment vibrierte Lees Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Genervt holte er es hervor und deutete Aidan, der ihn fragend ansah, mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, gleich nachzukommen.   
Die Nummer auf dem Display sagte ihm nichts.  
„Ja?“, meldete er sich.  
„Lee?“  
Eine weibliche Stimme, die er nicht einzuordnen wusste, erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Am Apparat. Und du bist...?“  
„Verdammt, Pace... Ich bin's... Brittany.“  
Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.   
Scheiße, woher hatte sie denn seine Nummer?   
Das Erlebnis mit ihr hatte er in den letzten Wochen erfolgreich verdrängt und eigentlich gehofft, nie wieder daran denken zu müssen. Ihr Anruf belehrte ihn eines Besseren.   
Er stöhnte leise.  
„Britt, pass auf... das, was in Millbrook passiert ist, tut mir unglaublich leid. Ich...“  
„Du hast mir ziemlich weh getan, Lee. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich anrufe. Ich... scheiße!“  
Er konnte hören, dass sie weinte.   
Eine unheilvolle Vorahnung befiel ihn und sorgte dafür, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.  
„Britt?“  
Er merkte, wie seine Stimme zitterte, als er ihren Namen aussprach.  
Ein leises Schluchzen ertönte.  
„Ich bin schwanger, Lee..."  
Sie sog hörbar die Luft ein.   
„... Und du bist der Vater.“


	42. Kill the Boy...

I need to taste you, your second skin  
Every breath you take belongs to me  
Sell me your soul for a life in sin  
Discipline, the state of mind you're in

All the moans that you gasp are only for me  
Obey, kneel down, I'm in complete control  
Your body says stop while your eyes say go  
Discipline, on your knees; I want your soul

(I want your blood - Combichrist)

 

„...Und du bist der Vater.“

Brittanys Worte hallten wie ein unheilvolles Echo in ihm wider, wurden lauter und lauter, bis Lee das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde jeden Moment platzen.   
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Mit Sicherheit würde er gleich schweißgebadet in seinem Bett aufwachen und sein Gehirn dafür verfluchen, dass es ihm solche irrsinnigen Wahnvorstellungen schickte.   
Doch innerlich wusste er, dies war kein Traum.   
Niemand würde an seiner Schulter rütteln, ihn wecken und damit von den nachtverhangenen Gedanken befreien... so sehr er sich das im Moment auch wünschte. Diesen Mist hatte er sich ganz allein eingebrockt.  
Verdammt, warum war er an diesem beschissenen Abend auch so blöd gewesen und hatte mit Brittany geschlafen? Welcher Teufel hatte ihn da geritten? Betrunken war er gewesen, resigniert... doch rechtfertigte das alles nicht, sich wie ein Teenager verhalten und nicht verhütet zu haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er nicht mal eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht. Er steckte das Handy nachlässig in die Hosentasche, fuhr sich durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf.   
Ein Kind.   
Was sollte er mit einem Baby? Selbst zwischen Kara und ihm war das nie ein Thema gewesen.   
Klar, er mochte Kinder, sehr sogar... aber Vater werden stand nicht auf seinem Plan. Einzig für Philomena hätte er diese Einstellung geändert... doch sie war genauso aus seinem Leben verschwunden wie der Mann, dessen Lächeln und blaue Augen sie geerbt hatte. War es nicht pure Ironie, dass ihn diese Nachricht jetzt ausgerechnet hier in diesem Laden ereilte? Ihn das Unglück dort traf, wo einst nur aufgeregte Vorfreude geherrscht hatte?  
Lees Blick schweifte durch den kleinen Verkaufsraum und erinnerte ihn daran, weshalb er eigentlich hergekommen war. Verflucht, wie sollte er Aidan jetzt hilfreich zur Seite stehen? Seinem Freund, der ein paar Monate vorher der gleichen Situation gegenüber gestanden hatte... allerdings mit dem großen Unterschied, dass dieser die Frau liebte, die sein Kind bekam. Er konnte Brittany nicht mal sonderlich leiden, geschweige denn, sich vorstellen, jemals auch nur irgendetwas mit ihr anzufangen, das über die schnelle Nummer in der Bar hinausging. Und selbst die würde er am liebsten vergessen. Genau wie dieses kurze Telefonat, das seine ganze Welt innerhalb einiger Augenblicke erneut ins Wanken gebracht hatte.   
Er biss sich grübelnd auf die Unterlippe, beobachtete durch das Ladenfenster die vorbei eilenden Passanten und seufzte.  
Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt tun?

„Wir sehen uns dann nächsten Freitag, Mister Turner.“  
Die Stimme der Schmuckdesignerin und Aidans fröhliches Lachen rissen Lee aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einer möglichst heiteren Miene wandte er sich zu den beiden um.  
„Na, hast du auch ohne mich das Richtige gefunden?“, fragte er.   
Aidan grinste breit, winkte der jungen Frau zu und drängte ihn, den Laden zu verlassen. Lee verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken und folgte ihm auf die immer noch belebte Einkaufsstraße. Zusammen schlenderten sie an den bunt dekorierten Schaufenstern entlang. Lee musterte den Jüngeren mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick. Genau so musste er vor ein paar Monaten auch ausgesehen haben. Voller Vorfreude, aufgeregt... glücklich. Und jetzt? Sollte er Aidan von der eben erhaltenen Hiobsbotschaft erzählen? Nein, weder Kara noch ihr Freund waren im Moment die geeigneten Gesprächspartner für ein derartiges Thema. Außerdem musste er das Ganze selbst erst einmal sacken lassen... sofern das überhaupt möglich war.  
„Jetzt sag schon, Turner, was habt ihr zwei euch denn für den Krümel einfallen lassen?“, fragte er in betont unverfänglichem Ton.   
Aidans Augen leuchteten auf.  
„Deine Idee, zu Nicola zu gehen, war echt Gold wert, Pace. Danke nochmal. Also...“   
Den Weg zurück zum Auto so wie die gesamte Fahrt bis aufs Studiogelände war Aidan damit beschäftigt, den Ring, den die Designerin mit ihm zusammen erdacht hatte, bis ins kleinste Detail zu beschreiben. Lee hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, nickte hin und wieder mechanisch und war ansonsten dankbar dafür, dass es seinem Kollegen in seiner Begeisterung nicht auffiel, wie einsilbig er geworden war. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wollten einfach nicht verstummen, so sehr er es auch versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.   
Konnte Brittany sich nicht einfach geirrt haben?   
Er hatte schon öfter von Frauen gehört, die felsenfest davon überzeugt waren, schwanger zu sein und es letzten Endes doch nicht waren. Kara und er hatten am Anfang ihrer Ehe auch einmal vor dem Problem gestanden, das sich, zum Glück, nach ein paar Tagen angespannten Wartens in Luft aufgelöst hatte.   
Wie lange war das Ganze jetzt her?   
Er überschlug die Tage in seinem Kopf und fluchte leise. Ein Monat. Es lag also durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Ob sie schon beim Arzt gewesen war? Verdammt, warum hatte er sie nicht gefragt? Lee starrte aus dem Beifahrerfenster in die sich langsam über das Studiogelände herabsenkende Dunkelheit.  
Sie hatte so unglücklich geklungen... vielleicht wollte sie das Kind ja auch gar nicht behalten? Doch dann hätte sie ihm mit Sicherheit gar nichts erzählt, sondern es einfach wegmachen lassen.   
Er würde in den nächsten Tagen dringend noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihr reden müssen, so viel stand fest.

„Alles klar, Mann?“  
Aidan steuerte den Wagen auf den reservierten Parkplatz und taxierte ihn aufmerksam. Lee zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte hastig, während er sich abschnallte.  
„Alles prima. Ich bin nur k.o. War ein verdammt langer Tag.“  
Er stieg aus und schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Kapuzenjacke. Sobald die Sonne weg war, wurde es erstaunlich frisch. Man merkte, dass der Sommer langsam dabei war, sich zu verabschieden.  
„Kommst du noch mit zu Graham? Ich würde ihm gern von unserem Beutezug erzählen... und von dem dämlichen Gesicht des Juweliers in dem Snobladen.“   
Aidan hüpfte über den geteerten Weg in Richtung Trailerpark.   
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass mal. Ich quäle mich jetzt unter die Dusche und werde dann aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einfach nur noch tot ins Bett fallen. PJ möchte morgen sicherlich keinen Elbenkönig, dem die Augenringe bis zum Knie hängen.“   
Und auch keinen, der sich über unerwartete Schwangerschaften den Kopf zerbrach, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Der Ire lachte und umarmte ihn.  
„Dann gönne ich dir deinen Schönheitsschlaf, Barbie. Wir sehen uns morgen.“   
Er ging hinüber zum Trailer des Schotten, aus dem Gelächter und leise Musik erklang. Bevor er anklopfte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Danke übrigens, dass du mitgekommen bist.“  
Lee machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Kein Ding, das weißt du doch. Grüß McT und den Rest von mir.“  
„Alle?“   
Lee stutzte angesichts Aidans erstauntem Gesicht, doch dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein. Klar, heute war ja Filmtag!   
Vor der Winterpause hatte der Cast die Angewohnheit gehabt, an jedem Donnerstag, den sie früh genug vom Set kamen, bei ihm im ansonsten unbenutzten Trailer zu sitzen und sich reihum ihre früheren Werke anzusehen - natürlich nicht, ohne dabei das ein oder andere Bier zu trinken und ausgiebig über die schauspielerischen Qualitäten des Delinquenten herzuziehen. Diese Donnerstage waren immer eine besonders amüsante Angelegenheit gewesen und Lee hatte sie, genau wie seine Kollegen, sehr genossen. Graham schien die liebgewonnene Tradition fortführen zu wollen... und Richard würde also in diesem Moment bei ihm sein.  
Lee reckte das Kinn vor und erwiderte Aidans Blick.  
„Alle“, sagte er schon fast trotzig, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Trailer und verschwand im Inneren. Je eher sein Exfreund merkte, dass ihm das alles nichts mehr ausmachte, umso besser. Er hatte genug von der miesen Stimmung, die durch ihre Trennung seit Tagen über dem Set hing wie ein dichter Nebel... und im Moment ganz andere Probleme.

 

Lee hatte geduscht und war gerade im Begriff gewesen, sich aufs Bett zu schmeißen, als es energisch an der Tür klopfte. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, wurde geöffnet und Gordon stolperte in den Trailer, eine Flasche Wein in der Hand schwenkend. Breit grinsend musterte er seinen Freund.  
„Hey Zuckerarsch, ich soll dir von Luke sagen, dass es später wird. PJ und Philippa besprechen da noch irgendeine wichtige Szene mit ihm.“   
Lee verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen.  
„Und du bist jetzt hergekommen, um mir mit alkoholischer Unterstützung Gesellschaft zu leisten? Gordie, ich hab dich ja wirklich gern, aber...“  
Er lachte amüsiert.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schob die Unterlippe vor.  
„Pah, bild dir nicht zu viel auf dein hübsches Gesicht ein, Pace. An dem hab ich genauso wenig Interesse wie an deinem Arsch... aber erstens war ich ne Weile nicht mehr hier und zweitens...“  
Er zog einen dicken Umschlag aus seiner Jacke und knallte ihn neben der Weinflasche auf den Tisch., bevor er sich setzte.  
„Hat Sebastian mir das hier für dich mitgegeben. Drehplanänderung. Hast du mal nen Korkenzieher?“  
Lee wühlte in der Schublade mit den Küchenutensilien, griff nach dem gewünschten Teil und reichte es Gordon mit einer eleganten Verbeugung. Die Aussicht, mit seinem besten Freund mal wieder einen ungestörten Abend zu verbringen, hatte seine Müdigkeit schlagartig verfliegen lassen. Der Tänzer hatte von jeher das besondere Talent besessen, ihn in den meisten Situationen aufheitern zu können... und er hoffte, es würde ihm auch dieses mal gelingen.   
Lee holte noch zwei Gläser und schwang sich dann rücklings auf den von Gordon verschmähten Stuhl, während es sich sein Freund auf der Sitzbank gemütlich machte.  
„Schenk du mal ein, ich schau derweil, was PJ sich da für morgen wieder lustiges überlegt hat“, sagte er, riss den Umschlag auf und überflog die eng beschriebenen Blätter.   
„Und? Wem darf der Elbenkönig morgen den Kopf abschlagen?“, fragte Gordon und reichte ihm ein Glas.  
Lee nippte und verzog das Gesicht. Wein konnte er immer noch nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen.   
„Nichts dramatisches. Er zieht nur eine Szene in Laketown vor. Die eigentlich geplante vor den Toren Erebors soll dann später kommen... aber das weiß man bei PJ ja nie so genau.“  
Gordon nickte.  
„Nun, dann hast du ja noch etwas Aufschub bekommen, Herzchen.“  
Lee legte das Script beiseite und funkelte seinen Freund an.  
„Falls das ne Anspielung auf Richard sein soll... schenk sie dir. Im Gegensatz zu ihm kann ich damit professionell umgehen. Ich bin jetzt mit Luke zusammen, alles andere interessiert mich nicht mehr.“  
Der Tänzer lehnte sich in den weichen Polstern zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
„Sollte es aber. Was sagt der eigentlich dazu, dass er dich bald mit einem schreienden Milchmonster teilen darf?“  
Laut klirrend stellte Lee das Glas auf den Tisch.   
Verflucht, warum wusste Gordon von Brittanys Schwangerschaft? Er selbst hatte es doch niemandem erzählt!   
„Guck nicht so betreten, Pace. Woher, denkst du, hatte sie deine Nummer? Ich muss sagen, diesmal hast du dich ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten, mein Lieber.“  
Gordon hob sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug, um sich gleich darauf nachzuschenken. Lee folgte seinem Beispiel. Gedankenverloren spielten seine Finger mit dem schlanken Stiel.  
„Wem sagst du das... ich hoffe ja immer noch drauf, dass sie sich verrechnet hat und ich um den Mist rumkomme. Aber bei meinem Glück...“  
„Wirst du dich bald mit solch hübschen Dingen wie Unterhalt und Besuchsrecht herumstreiten dürfen“, schloss der Schwarzhaarige trocken.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich doch mal mit deinem Ex unterhalten? Ich hab gehört, der kennt sich damit ganz gut aus.“  
Der spöttische Unterton in Gordons Stimme ließ ihn zusammen zucken.   
Klar, als ob er mit Richard darüber reden würde! Seufzend trommelte er mit den Fingern gegen das Weinglas.  
„Und was soll ich ihm dann sagen? Pass auf, lieber Richard, ich brauch da mal deine Hilfe, weil ich am Tag unserer Trennung mit der besten Freundin meiner Frau gevögelt und ihr dabei ein Kind gemacht hab? Irgendwelche Tipps?“   
Der Ältere zog belustigt die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Immer noch die gleiche Dramaqueen wie eh und je, Zuckerarsch. Wenn du nur mal halb soviel Energie darin investieren würdest, dein Leben in die Hand zu nehmen, statt zu jammern oder dumpf zu brüten... aus dir könnte tatsächlich noch was werden.“  
„Danke für die Blumen, Blödmann. Warum war ich doch gleich mit dir befreundet?“, murrte Lee trotzig.  
Gordon streckte sich und unterdrückte halbherzig ein Gähnen.  
„Weil du ohne Kara und mich schon lange im Irrenhaus oder auf dem Friedhof wärst“, konterte er, griff nach seiner Jacke und stand auf.   
Lee starrte ihn entgeistert an. So hatte er sich den Verlauf des Gesprächs nicht vorgestellt.   
Sein bester Freund schenkte ihm einen abgeklärten Blick.  
„Seit Jahren manövrierst du dich durch deine eigene Naivität von einer Scheiße in die nächste und verbockst all das, was dir wichtig ist. Und ich hab es langsam satt, mir das immer wieder anzugucken. Martin, Adam und Jimmy schneiden dich? Nimm es hin. Brittany kriegt dein Kind? Gut, dann wirst du eben Vater. Punkt. Du willst Richard zurück? Dann hol ihn dir. Es...“  
„Moment, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Richard zurück will? Ich bin mit Luke...“, erwiderte Lee, doch Gordon unterbrach ihn harsch.  
„Spar dir deine Rechtfertigungen, Pace“, sagte er und wandte sich der Tür zu.   
„Grüble weniger darüber nach, was schief gelaufen ist, sondern heb den Arsch und bring es wieder in Ordnung.“   
Er warf ihm einen letzten, tiefen Blick zu, griff nach dem Riegel und entsperrte die Tür. Kalte Nachtluft drang in den Trailer und ließ Lee in seinem dünnen Shirt leicht frösteln.  
„Und wie?“, murmelte er.  
Gordon schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Das, mein Herz, musst du schon selbst wissen.“

 

Die Tage vergingen, wurden zu Wochen und er war noch immer keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.  
Unzählige Male hatte er seit dem schockierenden Telefonat versucht, Brittany zu erreichen, doch regelmäßig war er an der nervigen Bandansage ihres Anrufbeantworters gescheitert. Nachdem auch Lou und Mike direkt in New York nichts erreichen konnten, musste Lee sich langsam der Tatsache stellen, dass sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte.   
Ihm waren die Hände gebunden und so konnte er nur abwarten, bis sie sich irgendwann bei ihm melden würde. Spätestens Anfang Oktober, wenn nach seinen Berechnungen das Kind auf die Welt kam, würde sie mit Sicherheit wieder auf der Matte stehen... und wenn nicht, umso besser.   
Er hatte sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden können, so plötzlich Vater zu werden und war innerlich heilfroh darüber, sich nicht damit auseinander setzen zu müssen. Es gab auch so noch genug, das ihm Magenschmerzen bereitete.   
„In welchen Sphären schwebt mein Elbenkönig denn heute morgen wieder?“  
Luke fuchtelte ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum und sah ihn besorgt an.   
Lee schluckte.   
Er hatte es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt.  
„Entschuldige. Es ist alles in Ordnung... ich bin einfach nur müde“, entgegnete er mit schiefem Lächeln und unterstrich die Behauptung, in dem er sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Die meisten Darsteller waren noch in der Maske oder bereits am Set und so hatten sie das Cateringzelt, abgesehen von ein paar Tontechnikern im Hintergrund, für sich alleine.  
Luke runzelte seufzend die Stirn.  
„Jeden Tag die gleiche, nichtssagende Antwort. Du schläfst kaum noch, du lachst nicht mehr, rennst mit einer Leidensmiene rum und tust nur mechanisch das, was PJ oder Andy von dir verlangen. Und dann soll ich dir glauben, alles wäre in bester Ordnung? Wie wäre es, wenn du mir endlich sagst, was los ist?“  
Er klang resigniert.  
Lee winkte ab.  
„Du hörst dich schon an wie meine Mutter, Evans. Wenn ich sage, es ist alles in Ordnung, dann ist es das auch. Kannst du das nicht einfach akzeptieren?“  
Laute Schritte und Gelächter erklangen von draußen und unterbrachen die unangenehme Konversation. Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie Richard, gefolgt von Graham, das Zelt betrat. Der Schotte winkte ihnen gähnend zu, während sein Exfreund den Blick abwandte und Luke und ihn geflissentlich ignorierte.   
Lee presste die Lippen zusammen.   
Seine Hoffnung, dass sie beide nach einiger Zeit wieder vernünftig miteinander umgehen würden, hatte sich bis jetzt nicht erfüllt. Entweder behandelte Richard ihn wie Luft, oder – was noch schlimmer war und die Stimmung am Set vergiftete – ließ immer mal wieder kleine Spitzen in seine Richtung fallen. So oder so, lange würde er diesen Zustand nicht mehr hinnehmen, bevor er explodierte.  
„Gott, ich bin so blöd“, zischte Luke unvermittelt.  
Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte er die Situation für sich genau erfasst. Angespannt funkelte er Lee über den Tisch hinweg an.  
„Es ist wegen ihm, hab ich Recht? Seit Wochen wiegst du mich in Sicherheit, tust, als wärst du über ihn hinweg... und dabei denkst du wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit über an nichts anderes als an ihn, ist es nicht so?“  
Lee starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
War Luke etwa eifersüchtig? Verdammt, natürlich hatte er auch an Richard gedacht, aber die Gedanken seines Freundes gingen gerade wirklich in die völlig falsche Richtung!   
„Du siehst Gespenster. Da ist nichts mehr“, entgegnete er genervt.  
Luke warf sein Besteck auf den Teller, ergriff das Tablett und erhob sich. Eindringlich ruhte sein Blick auf Lee.  
„Ich dachte echt, über die Phase der Lügen wären wir hinweg. Aber ich hab mich wohl getäuscht.“  
Er wandte sich ab, knallte das Tablett auf den Geschirrwagen und stürmte an Richard und Graham vorbei aus dem Zelt.  
Der Schotte sah Lee fragend an, während Richard ihn höhnisch taxierte.  
„Na Pace, Ärger im Paradies?“, ätzte er.  
Lee straffte die Schultern und reckte das Kinn, bevor er seinen Exfreund herablassend anschaute.  
Bloß nicht provozieren lassen, dachte er sich im Stillen.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angehen würde, Rich... hast du nicht irgendwas Wichtigeres zu tun? Weiber aufreißen zum Beispiel?“  
Richards Miene wurde eiskalt und blanke Wut glomm in seinen Augen auf. Graham, der den Schlagabtausch schweigend verfolgt hatte, ergriff den Arm des Briten und zwang ihn damit, ihn anzusehen.  
„Lasst den Scheiß von mir aus nachher am Set raus... da könnt ihr zwei euch angiften, soviel ihr wollt. Aber hier erträgt das keiner mehr“, knurrte er leise.  
„Können wir jetzt Frühstücken? Ich hab keine Lust, mit leerem Magen zu drehen.“  
Lee stand auf und schob den Stuhl beiseite.  
„Ihr könnt euch auch hier hinsetzen... ich war sowieso gerade fertig. Bis nachher, McT.“  
Er verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, überging Richards belustigt zuckende Mundwinkel und verließ mit geballten Fäusten das Zelt.  
Verflucht, hätte Graham nicht eingegriffen, er hätte dem Briten am liebsten das blöde Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen! Wie schaffte er es nur immer wieder, ihn so zu provozieren? Und ausgerechnet heute würde er mit ihm und Luke drehen müssen.   
Welch wunderbare Aussicht! Seine Laune sank in den Keller, während er den Weg zur A-Stage einschlug.

 

Etliche Stunden und gefühlte hundert Takes später hatte Lee das Gefühl, in seinem ganz persönlichen Alptraum zu stecken. Unzählige Male hatten sie die Konfrontation zwischen Thranduil, Bard und Thorin vor den Toren des Erebor bereits geprobt und jede Regung, jede Silbe verinnerlicht. Nur jetzt, wo es darauf ankam, sie auf Band zu bringen, scheiterte jeder Versuch.   
Bisher hatte er es fast immer geschafft, seine persönlichen Probleme beim Dreh auszublenden und sich ganz in die Rolle des Elbenkönigs zu vertiefen.  
Doch nicht heute.  
Sobald die Kamera lief und er Richard mit arroganter Miene in die Augen sehen musste, kochten Emotionen in ihm hoch, die seine Darstellung regelrecht torpedierten.   
Und Lukes stille Grimmigkeit machte es nicht besser.   
Die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen in den letzten Stunden aufgebaut hatte,ließ sich förmlich mit Händen greifen und verschlechterte die Stimmung am Set von Take zu Take. Mittlerweile schien selbst PJ, der sonst sogar in den stressigsten Situationen Ruhe bewahrte, sichtlich genervt zu sein.  
„Jungs, ich glaube, heute wird das nichts mehr. Lasst uns Schluss machen. Morgen starten wir an gleicher Stelle... mit einem hoffentlich besseren Ergebnis.“  
Er seufzte und erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Regiestuhl.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Lee.  
„Kann ich nachher kurz mit dir reden?“  
Er nickte.  
„Ich hab's heute verbockt, ich weiß“, murmelte er schuldbewusst.  
Der Regisseur zuckte mit den Schultern, trank einen Schluck Tee und musterte ihn ernst.  
„Komm in einer Stunde in mein Büro.“  
Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wieso hatte er sich auch nur so von Richard provozieren lassen? Auf jede einzelne seiner Vorlagen war er eingegangen... kein Wunder, dass PJ der Geduldsfaden mit ihnen gerissen war.  
PJ klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, sah sich suchend nach seinem Assistenten um und verschwand zwischen den hektisch hin und her laufenden Crewmitgliedern.   
Nachdem er Kostüm und Maske losgeworden war, stand Lee pünktlich zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt vor der unscheinbaren Bürotür seines Chefs. Der reagierte auch prompt auf sein Klopfen, öffnete und ließ ihn eintreten. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, allein mit PJ zu reden, doch dieser schien anderes im Sinn gehabt zu haben. Richard stand bereits vor seinem Schreibtisch und wandte den Kopf ab, als er den Raum betrat.   
Na super, das wurde ja immer besser, fluchte Lee im Stillen und wartete darauf, dass PJ das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ihr ahnt sicher, warum ich euch hergebeten habe?“, begann er und setzte sich auf das abgewetzte Sofa in der Mitte des kleinen Büros.  
Lee und Richard nickten.  
„Gut, dann will ich es kurz machen. Das, was ihr heute am Set gebracht habt, war unter aller Sau. Ich weiß, dass eure momentane Situation, nun ja... schwierig ist und ich habe grundsätzlich Verständnis dafür. Aber...“  
Er räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck Tee.  
„... Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr eure privaten Fehden außerhalb des Studios führt. Redet miteinander, arrangiert euch irgendwie... keine Ahnung. Nur tragt euren Kleinkrieg nicht zu Lasten meiner Produktion aus. An der hängen nämlich ein paar mehr Arbeitsplätze als nur der eure... und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr die durch euer Divengehabe in Gefahr bringen wollt.“  
Lee bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Richard sich anspannte.   
Die Worte ihres Regisseurs schienen ihn, den Perfektionisten, schwer getroffen zu haben. Aber auch er war zerknirscht, hatte PJ den Nagel doch auf den Kopf getroffen. Sie waren Profis und sollten sich auch so benehmen, statt wie kleine Kinder – oder eben zickige Diven – zu agieren.   
„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, presste der Brite leise hervor und er nickte zustimmend. Ein gutmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Neuseeländers.  
„Wärt ihr meine Kinder, würde ich euch jetzt dazu auffordern, einander die Hand zu reichen. So belasse ich es dabei, euch daran zu erinnern, dass ich morgen wieder Leistung sehen will. Und jetzt raus mit euch... macht euch einen schönen Abend.“  
Er grinste und winkte mit beiden Händen in Richtung des Ausgangs, um sie zu entlassen.  
Lee ging vor und hörte, wie Richard die Tür langsam hinter sich zuzog.   
Verdammt, so leise und wohlgewählt PJs Worte auch gewesen waren – sie hatten ihn schwer erwischt.   
Er fühlte sich fast wie ein Kind, das von einem seiner Lehrer bei einer Schandtat erwischt worden war. Gesenkten Hauptes schlenderte er den langen Flur entlang, bis eilige Schritte hinter ihm zu hören waren.

„Klasse, dass ich wegen deinem unprofessionellen Auftreten einen auf den Sack kriege“, murrte es leise. Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Richards zornerfüllte Augen. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Unprofessionell?  
Der Brite hob höhnisch die Brauen.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so erstaunt gucken, Pace. Wer von uns beiden hat denn ein Problem? Nur weil du nicht damit klar kommst, weiter mit mir arbeiten zu müssen, benimmst du dich doch wie ein unreifes Kind, vermasselst die Takes und kostest uns alle Zeit und Nerven! Ich jedenfalls hab keine Lust mehr, mich wegen dir blöd anmachen lassen zu müssen... deshalb geb' ich dir den gut gemeinten Ratschlag – werd endlich erwachsen.“  
Richard bedachte ihn mit einem letzten, abschätzenden Blick, bevor er sich abwandte und regelrecht davon stürmte.   
Lee sah ihm verdutzt hinterher.  
Was zur Hölle war das denn für ein Auftritt gewesen?   
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte an die Decke.  
Seit Wochen provozierte sein Exfreund ihn in einer Tour und jetzt sollte plötzlich er allein schuld an dem vermasselten Drehtag sein? Was bildete der Idiot sich eigentlich ein? Glaubte er wirklich, er könne so mit ihm umgehen? Dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten!  
Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, ballte die Fäuste und eilte aus dem Gebäude. Um diese Zeit war auf dem Gelände langsam Ruhe eingekehrt und ihm kam auf seinem Weg zum Trailerpark niemand entgegen. Lee war dankbar dafür, denn im Moment stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Konversation jeglicher Art.   
Erst hatte er etwas zu klären.   
Und das ein für alle mal.  
Rasch überquerte er den kleinen Platz zwischen den Wohnwagen und riss die Tür zu Richards Trailer auf. Der Dunkelhaarige war nicht allein. Martin lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Küchenzeile und beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte Richard ihn zu sich gebeten, damit sie sich gemeinsam das Maul über ihn zerreißen konnten, dachte Lee.

„Raus“, grollte er in bedrohlich leisem Ton und kniff die Augen zusammen. Martin öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.   
Hastig griff er nach seiner Jacke und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken in Richards Richtung, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
„Na, musste sich der ach so erwachsene Mister Armitage erst mal bei seinem Landsmann ausheulen?“, ätzte Lee kalt, sobald sie alleine waren.   
Mittlerweile war er stinksauer und das durfte sein Exfreund auch ruhig wissen.  
Richard drehte ihm den Rücken zu und stapelte seelenruhig Wäsche in den Schrank im Schlafabteil.   
„Bist du jetzt hergekommen, weil du die Wahrheit nicht erträgst? Ich sag es dir gerne nochmal, Pace... Du hast dich heute wie ein Kind benommen. Aber das tust du ja ständig“, entgegnete er in einem Tonfall, als würden sie sich nur über das Wetter unterhalten.  
Lee schnappte nach Luft.   
Das wurde ja immer besser! Nicht nur, dass er ihm solch haltlose Vorwürfe an den Kopf knallte, nein, er schien ihn selbst jetzt nicht ernst zu nehmen.   
Mit soviel Arroganz, wie ihm in diesem Moment zur Verfügung stand, baute er sich hinter dem Briten auf und straffte die Schultern.  
„Ausgerechnet du wirfst mir das vor, Rich? Du, der die erstbeste Schlampe flachgelegt hat, um vor der Presse bloß nicht als beschissener Homo dazustehen? Jetzt sag ich dir mal was... Du erträgst es doch nur nicht, dass ich mit Luke glücklich bin! Dass ich eine Beziehung führe, während du allein hier in deiner kleinen Welt lebst und mich dafür verfluchst!“, sagte er laut und mit Eis in der Stimme.  
Richard lachte auf, drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.  
„Gott, glaubst du, ich nehme dir das ab? Dieses kleine Techtelmechtel ist ja wirklich niedlich, aber mehr als Ablenkung sehe ich darin nicht. Luke wird dir nie das geben können, wonach du dich sehnst...“  
Er machte einen Schritt auf Lee zu, ließ den Blick über dessen Körper gleiten und grinste anzüglich.  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Du willst mich.“  
Richard umfasste seinen Nacken, zog ihn an sich und presste die Lippen auf seinen Mund. Rau, besitzergreifend, ganz so, als würde Lee ihm immer noch gehören... als müsse er nur mit den Fingern schnippen, um ihn wie einen Schoßhund wieder an seine Seite zu holen... Zur Hölle, was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? 

Lee riss sich schwer atmend los und stieß den Älteren von sich, der dadurch ins Taumeln geriet und aufs Bett fiel.   
Seine Augen blitzten selbstgefällig auf. Scheiße, er würde ihm jetzt klar machen, dass er nicht das Kind war, für das Richard ihn hielt!  
Schwer ließ er sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen und riss mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das karierte Hemd halb von seinem Körper. Glitzernd sprangen die Knöpfe ab und verschwanden lautlos zwischen den Laken. Richard stöhnte erstaunt auf, zog ihn jedoch nach kurzen Zögern näher an sich, aber Lee schob seine Hände weg.   
Ungeduldig nestelte er an Richards Gürtelschnalle, zerrte ihm die Hose von den Beinen und ließ sie mitsamt der Pants achtlos zu Boden fallen.   
Richard keuchte erstickt auf, als er ihn berührte.   
Mal vergrub Lee seine Zähne in dem Fleisch seines Schenkels, dann ließ er seine Zunge langsam um dessen Nabel gleiten, nur um kurz darauf erneut den scharfen Schmerz an einer anderen Stelle durch seinen Körper zu jagen.   
Wie von Raserei getrieben hinterließ sein Mund blutige Male auf der heißen, sonnengebräunten Haut.   
Er knurrte regelrecht, als er den Älteren dichter aufs Bett drängte, seine Zähne über dessen Hals kratzen ließ und ihn in einen ungestümen Kuss zwang.  
Richard streckte den Kopf, um noch näher an ihn heranzurücken und ein prickelnder Schauer rann Lee durch die Adern, als ihre Zungen sich schließlich trafen.   
Der Brite schloss die Augen, schien den wilden Kuss und die warmen Hände, die über seine nackte Haut strichen, unglaublich zu genießen.  
Er wollte ihn... das machte er mehr als deutlich. Doch sobald er versuchte, Lee anzufassen, umklammerte dieser seine Handgelenke und schob ihn von sich.  
„Verdammt, Grin... lass mich dir zeigen, was ich will“, entfuhr es ihm.  
Der Jüngere löste den Kuss und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Vergiss es. Heute Nacht gehörst du mir... und ich stelle die Regeln auf. Leg dich wieder hin.“

Unendlich langsam und die Situation genießend, stand Lee auf und befreite sich von seinen Klamotten. Ganz so, als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hätten, zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf, den Blick nicht von Richards nacktem, sichtlich erregten Körper abwendend. Dieser schien regelrecht von seinem Anblick gefesselt zu sein, so hungrig, wie er ihn ansah.  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, raunte Lee leise.  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte schwach.   
„Dann merk es dir gut. Denn jetzt wirst du die Augen schließen müssen“, sagte er mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton in der Stimme.  
Er ließ sich neben Richard nieder und strich ihm mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen.   
Lee beugte sich über ihn, um seine Lippen und die Zunge erneut auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.  
Neckend spielte er mit seinen Brustwarzen,leckte sanft darüber, nur um im nächsten Augenblick so heftig zuzubeißen, dass Richard die Luft anhielt. Er strich leicht über seine Arme, flutete seinen Bauch mit behutsamen, fast schon zärtlichen Küssen.   
Seine Zunge folgte den sichtbaren Muskelsträngen, bis Richard sich unter den forschenden Berührungen unruhig wand, scheinbar abwägend, ob er der bittersüßen Qual ausweichen oder sich ihr entgegen recken sollte.   
„Sei nicht so ungeduldig“, wisperte Lee nun in die Stille.  
Richard öffnete die Augen und suchte seinen Blick. Soviel Liebe lag darin, dass Lee unwillkürlich schlucken musste. Er legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu schmecken. Nur kurz ließ Lee dies zu, nur einen Augenblick lang schenkte er ihm seine Lippen, bevor er ihn angrinste.  
„Dreh dich um.“  
Richard rollte sich auf den Bauch und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich an den weichen Laken zu reiben. Seine Nerven waren anscheinend bereits so überreizt, dass er instinktiv nach Erleichterung suchte. Lee vergrub seine Finger in den kurzen, dunklen Haaren und riss ihn unbarmherzig auf die Knie.  
„Ich sagte, sei nicht so ungeduldig. Widersetz dich mir, und du wirst noch länger leiden müssen“, murmelte er an seinem Ohr.  
Der Ältere unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Wimmern, als Lee ihm gegen den Oberschenkel schlug und ihn damit zwang, die Beine auseinander zu schieben.  
Eng presste er seinen Körper von hinten an ihn und biss ihm in die Schulter.  
„Heute Nacht wirst du schreien, Rich.“   
Wieder erkundete Lee jeden Zentimeter der warmen Haut, ohne ihm das zu geben, wonach er begehrte.

Richard wollte Erlösung, doch Lee dachte nicht daran, sie ihm zu gewähren.   
Unmenschliche Laute lösten sich aus der Kehle des Älteren, als er seine Zähne in dessen Nacken vergrub und sich ungeniert an ihm rieb.   
Ihm zu verwehren, was er sich selbst so gewissenlos nahm, grenzte förmlich an Grausamkeit. Und er genoss es in vollen Zügen!  
Richard bog den Rücken durch.  
„Zum Teufel, Grin... fass mich endlich an! Ich bitte dich.“  
Lee lachte diabolisch.  
„Aber das tue ich doch die ganze Zeit, Rich“, flüsterte er und saugte an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
Richard fluchte leise.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine... wo ich es will.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest“, erwiderte Lee.  
Er ließ eine Hand über Richards Bauch gleiten, verharrte für einen Moment unterhalb des Nabels und tastete sich wieder nach oben.  
„Sadist.“  
„Was ist es, das du mir sagen möchtest? Dass du so geil bist, dass du es kaum mehr aushältst? Dass ich dich in der Hand habe? Du mir vollkommen ausgeliefert bist? Ist es das, Richard? Willst du, dass ich dir endlich gebe, wonach du verlangst?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte zitternd.   
„Bitte.“  
Lees Hand, die eben noch auf Richards Hüfte geruht hatte, strich nun wie beifällig über dessen Wange und zwei seiner Finger teilten den Mund des Briten, tauchten tief in die feuchte Nässe.   
Richard sog scharf die Luft ein, als Lee mit der einen Hand über die Rundung seines Hinterns strich und sich zwischen seine Pobacken schob, während er ihn in einen ungezügelten Kuss zwang, seine Kehle mit der anderen Hand umfassend.  
Und als seine Finger in ihn drangen, ihn unnachgiebig reizten und dehnten, schrie Richard das erste Mal erstickt auf.   
Als er merkte, wie nah der Ältere bereits dem Wahnsinn war, zog er sich zurück, fasste ihn an der Hüfte und drückte ihn nach hinten auf seinen Schoß. Jegliche Beherrschung schien von ihm abgefallen, als er sich jetzt knurrend einen Weg in Richards Körper bahnte. Der stöhnte heiser auf und schob sich ihm näher entgegen.  
„Schrei für mich, Rich“, raunte Lee dunkel und stieß zu.   
Härter diesmal, unbarmherziger.  
Richards Körper spannte sich an, er hob sein Becken und griff den Rhythmus auf. Schneller, ungeduldiger.   
Er wollte Befreiung, wollte ans Ziel kommen... das konnte Lee spüren. Und er liebte es, dieses Gefühl in ihm auslösen zu können.  
„Mehr... gib mir mehr! Hör jetzt nicht auf... bitte...“, stöhnte Richard unzusammenhängend.  
Lee trieb sich wie ein Wahnsinniger in ihn, gab ihm, worum er ihn bat.  
So nah... noch ein winziges Stück, ein Schritt....  
Am Ende schrie Richard für ihn.  
Laut brach die angestaute Leidenschaft aus ihm hervor, ließ seinen Körper zucken und ihn explodieren. Lees Keuchen wurde schneller, wandelte sich in ein lautes Stöhnen, als er sich mit einem letzten, kraftvollen Stoß tief in ihm ergoss.  
Gemeinsam hatten sie diesen Tanz begonnen und gemeinsam stürzten sie nun auch von der Klippe in die bodenlose Tiefe.

Schweißüberströmt lagen sie nebeneinander, genossen stumm die Wellen der Erregung,die nur langsam zur Ruhe kamen und der Befriedung Platz machten.   
Richard hatte einen Arm hinter den Nacken gelegt und blickte nun mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu ihm herüber. Mit der anderen Hand strich er sanft über Lees Brust.  
„Ich hab dich verdammt vermisst, weißt du das?“, murmelte er schläfrig.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist.“  
Abrupt setzte Lee sich auf und griff nach seinen auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten. Die Irritation, die sich nun auf Richards Gesicht zeigte, ließ seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zucken.   
Schnell zog er sich das Shirt über, schlüpfte in seine Hose und warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.   
„Jetzt zeigt sich, wer hier das Kind ist, Richard. Das eben gerade, das war einfach nur Sex. Wenn du mich wirklich wiederhaben willst, dann musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen.“  
Er lächelte milde, wandte sich ab und öffnete die Wohnwagentür.   
„Ich liebe dich, Grin“, hörte er Richard noch sagen, bevor er triumphierend grinsend in die Nacht verschwand.


	43. After dark

There's not just lies untained behind the make-up on my face  
But I'm so good in playing this game  
I've played the game all day all night  
A million times across the night  
But in the end just anguish remains

Is it you? Is it me?  
Is the truth what I feel?  
Or am I just lost in a heartbeat?

(Lost in a heartbeat - Lord of the Lost)

 

 

Die kühle Nachtluft roch nach Regen, als Lee langsamen Schrittes in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Trailern entlang schlenderte. Die meisten seiner Kollegen und Freunde schienen bereits zu schlafen und so genoss er die Ruhe, die über dem gesamten Studiogelände lag. Einzig ein dumpfes Brummen erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Nachtschicht der Setdekorateure gerade damit begonnen haben musste, den Aufbau für den morgigen Drehtag zu bewerkstelligen.   
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die funkelnden Sterne, die zwischen den Wolken hervorlugten. Verdammt, warum fühlte er sich nur so unglaublich gut?  
Das leicht triumphierende Lächeln von eben war einem breiten, ungläubigen Grinsen gewichen. Himmel,war das wirklich so leicht gewesen? Die Tatsache, Richard nach all den Wochen der Anspannung und schlechten Stimmung diese drei Worte auf so einfache Art und Weise entlockt zu haben, hätte ihn am liebsten laut auflachen lassen.  
Er hatte dessen coole, unnahbare Fassade einzig mit dem geknackt, was dieser ihm unterstellt hatte, selbst zu begehren.   
Und wie er es genossen hatte! Die Blicke, das hungrige Verlangen... nicht eine einzige Sekunde davon bereute er. Eine leise Melodie vor sich hinpfeifend, schloss er die Tür zu seinem Trailer auf und schaltete das Licht an.  
Von Luke war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Nach ihrem Streit am frühen Morgen und dem angespannten Schweigen am Set hatte der Waliser es anscheinend vorgezogen, in seinem eigenen Wohnwagen zu nächtigen.   
Lee atmete erleichtert auf.   
Er würde das wieder gerade biegen müssen, dessen war er sich bewusst, doch im Moment stand ihm nicht der Sinn danach.   
Ein bisschen Abstand würde ihnen beiden ganz gut tun... und Morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag.  
Hastig zog er sich aus, warf seine Klamotten auf die Eckbank und betrat das Badezimmer. Duschen wäre keine schlechte Idee, konnte er Richards Geruch doch noch immer auf seiner Haut wahrnehmen. Die vertraute Mischung aus dessen Parfum und dem ihm ganz eigenen Duft entlockte Lee ein genießerisches Lächeln. Er drehte den Hahn auf, ließ das warme Wasser über seine erschöpften Muskeln rinnen und hob den Kopf . Seine Gedanken schlichen wieder zu dem eben Erlebten.   
Verdammt, das Gefühl, Richard nach über drei Monaten wieder so spüren zu können, hatte ihn jegliche Zurückhaltung aufgeben lassen! Die absolute Vertrautheit mit dessen Körper, das Wissen, wie er ihn mit ein paar gezielten Berührungen um den Verstand bringen konnte... und doch war es eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung gewesen. Dieses Mal hatte er die Regeln aufgestellt und die Macht, die Richards bedingungslose Hingabe in ihm ausgelöst hatte, war einfach nur überwältigend gewesen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich gegen das milchige Glas der Duschkabine und lachte leise auf.   
Es war ein Spiel... und die Gewissheit, diese Runde gewonnen zu haben, ein einziger Triumph. Nun war Richard am Zug... und Lee freute sich darauf.  
Gähnend trocknete er sich ab, verließ er die Dusche und warf sich nackt auf das breite Bett. Der Brite würde ihn nie wieder wie ein unmündiges Kind behandeln, dessen war er sich sicher.   
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

 

 

„Lee?“  
Leise flüsternd drang die angenehm dunkle Stimme an sein Ohr und weckte ihn sanft aus tiefem Schlaf. Lee hob den Kopf aus den Kissen und öffnete mühsam die Augen. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und tauchte das Schlafabteil in ein diffuses Halbdunkel, so dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu realisieren, wer da auf seiner Bettkante saß und ihn eindringlich betrachtete.  
„Luke?“  
Was wollte er denn hier?  
Lee streckte sich gähnend und setzte sich langsam auf. Verwirrt blickte er in das ernste Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Es ist mitten in der Nacht....“  
Der Waliser unterbrach ihn schulterzuckend.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich auch gar nicht stören, aber... Martin hat mir von dem Anschiss erzählt, den Richard und du heute von PJ kassiert habt. Und von dessen Folgen.“  
Lee schluckte hart und versuchte, sein plötzlich laut gegen den Brustkorb hämmerndes Herz im Zaum zu halten.   
Verflucht, hatte Richard Martin etwa gleich brühwarm erzählt, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war?   
Und dieser musste natürlich zu Luke rennen, um zu petzen?  
„Es tut mir leid, Luke... Richard hat mich so unglaublich provoziert, dass...“, stammelte er betreten.  
Scheiße, er hatte niemals vorgehabt, Luke mit dieser Aktion zu verletzen! Richard hatte ihn überrumpelt... aber das, was dann geschehen war, würde wahrscheinlich niemand außer ihnen beiden verstehen.  
Der Jüngere lächelte schief.  
„Du bittest mich um Verzeihung?“, fragte er ungläubig.   
Er tastete auf der Bettdecke nach Lees Hand und fuhr leicht über die vom Schlaf erhitzte Haut.  
„Eigentlich müsste es andersrum sein... mir tut es leid.“  
Jetzt verstand Lee gar nichts mehr. Luke entschuldigte sich bei ihm, obwohl er derjenige war, der vor ein paar Stunden mit seinem Exfreund geschlafen und es auch noch genossen hatte? Irgendetwas lief hier gerade gewaltig schief und er hatte keine Ahnung, um was es sich handelte.  
„Was genau hat Martin dir denn erzählt?“, beeilte er sich zu fragen und hoffte, dass seine Stimme dabei so unbeteiligt klang wie nur möglich.  
Luke seufzte.  
„Na, dass Richard und du euch nach dem Termin bei PJ furchtbar gestritten habt. Er meinte, du kamst in den Trailer gestürmt wie eine Ein-Mann-Armee und hast ihn eiskalt an die frische Luft gesetzt.“  
Lee nickte. Bis hierhin stimmten die Fakten... doch was zur Hölle hatte der Brite danach von sich gegeben?   
„Ich war stinksauer nach dem Gespräch“, erwiderte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die verstrubbelten Haare.  
„Richard hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich mich wie ein Kind benehmen würde... und dann bin ich wohl ausgeflippt.“

Lukes Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„So kann man es natürlich auch nennen. Martin sagte, man hätte dich über das ganze Gelände brüllen gehört. Soll 'ne eindrucksvolle Vorstellung gewesen sein... Graham hat wohl Wetten angenommen, wer von euch als erstes k.o. geht. Aber letzten Endes ist ja nur wichtig, dass ihr die Fronten endlich geklärt habt“, sagte er und rückte näher an Lee heran. Seine Augen funkelten in dem spärlichen Licht.  
„Ich bin unglaublich froh darüber, dass ihr jetzt versuchen wollt, auf freundschaftlicher Basis miteinander umzugehen... Das macht es für uns alle einfacher. Die Stimmung hier war in letzter Zeit ja mehr als nur frostig.“  
„Hat Martin das von Richard? Dass wir uns darauf geeinigt haben?“, entfuhr es Lee erstaunt.  
Luke nickte und zog die Brauen nach oben.  
„Ja, hat er. Wieso verwundert dich das? Es stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht?“  
Lees Gedanken rasten.   
Richard hatte tatsächlich dichtgehalten und ihr kleines Tet-a-tete nicht ausgeplaudert?  
Und nicht nur das... Die offizielle Aussage, dass sie sich ab jetzt wie Freunde begegnen würden, war eine indirekte Message gewesen. Richard bot ihm einen Waffenstillstand an... Wenn das nicht ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie war! Sein Exfreund hatte tatsächlich verstanden, dass er auf diesem Weg nicht mehr an ihn herankommen würde.   
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr ihm.  
„Klar stimmt das. Ich bin nur selbst noch etwas überrascht darüber, das ist alles“, antwortete er.  
Luke legte den Kopf schief und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Er wirkte plötzlich seltsam nervös, befand Lee.  
„Das war aber noch nicht alles, oder?“  
Der Waliser zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.   
„Nein, war es nicht. Mir tut es unglaublich leid, dir unterstellt zu haben, dass du noch etwas von Richard willst. Es war nur... in dem Moment ist da irgendwas bei mir durchgebrannt...“, raunte er.  
Lee winkte ab und umfasste seine Schultern. Luke bedeutete ihm wirklich verflucht viel... Ihn leiden zu sehen war das Letzte, das er wollte.  
„Ist schon okay... ich meine, ich hab mich ja wirklich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt. Dass du daraus solche Schlüsse ziehst, ist völlig verständlich.“  
Sein Freund hob den Kopf.  
„Trotzdem war es falsch. Ich habe damals genau gewusst, auf was ich mich einlasse. Es ist nur...“  
Luke verstummte und schenkte ihm einen langen, hoffnungsvollen Blick. Seine Augen waren geweitet und leuchteten mit so beängstigender Intensität, dass Lee das Gefühl hatte, er würde in ihnen versinken und auf den Grund von Lukes Seele tauchen können.  
Er schluckte.   
Einen ähnlichen Ausdruck hatte er heute schon einmal gesehen. Nur waren die Augen, in denen er gestanden hatte, blau gewesen... und nicht grün.   
Luke atmete tief ein und instinktiv hielt Lee die Luft an.   
Er wusste, was jetzt kommen musste, hatte geahnt, dass es irgendwann passieren würde... Ein elektrisierendes Prickeln jagte durch seine Adern und sein Herz klopfte schneller. Doch es war keine Angst vor den Worten, die Luke jetzt aussprechen würde... es war etwas anderes.   
„Scheiße, ich weiß, was du mir in New York gesagt hast... und ich habe mir geschworen, dich niemals unter Druck zu setzen“, setzte er an und Lee ergriff seine Hand.   
Lukes Finger waren eiskalt. Behutsam strich er über die glatte Haut, ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden, eine stumme Zusicherung, er möge doch einfach weitersprechen.  
Der Jüngere lächelte verhalten.

„Ich will keine Antwort von dir, ich will einfach nur, dass du weißt, was du mir bedeutest... Ich liebe dich, ist dir das klar? “, flüsterte er leise.   
Lee drückte die Hand seines Freundes und nickte. Verdammt, nach alldem, was er über ihn wusste... er liebte ihn.   
Bedingungslos.   
Und Lee zweifelte nicht an der Echtheit seiner Gefühle, hatte er sie doch schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Er berührte Lukes Gesicht, fuhr mit den Fingern die markanten Züge entlang und zog ihn schließlich in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, den der Waliser innig erwiderte.   
Luke zu küssen, seine Nähe zu spüren, fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, vertraut, aufregend und trotzdem... Lee versuchte, seinen Empfindungen einen Namen zu geben.   
Es war so anders als das, was Richard in ihm entfacht hatte... doch gerade deshalb nicht minder intensiv.   
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Behutsam löste er sich von seinem Freund, beließ seine Hand allerdings auf dessen Wange, um die Nähe zwischen ihnen nicht zu unterbrechen.   
Eine ganze Weile sah er ihn einfach nur an.   
Sein Blick haftete auf Lukes Gesicht, glitt über die bebenden Lippen, die fein geschnittene Nase, deren Flügel sich beim Atmen kaum merklich hoben hin zu den tiefgrünen Augen, die ihn angespannt musterten.   
Was, wenn Kara sich geirrt hatte? Wenn nicht Richard, sondern Luke sein Schicksal war? Warum sollte der Waliser nicht derjenige sein, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen würde? Die Liebe findet immer einen Weg, hatte seine Mutter gemeint. Wer sagte, dass sie es nicht längst getan hatte und er nur zu blind gewesen war, dies zu bemerken?  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns von diesem ganzen „friends with benefits“-Ding verabschieden? Über die Phase dürften wir ja mittlerweile hinaus sein“, sagte er.   
Lukes Blick wurde dunkler.  
„Du meinst...?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Ich bin bereit für die nächste Stufe.“  
„Und die wäre...?“, fragte der Waliser atemlos.  
Lee umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sanft strich er mit den Daumen über die warme Haut, ganz so, als prägten sich seine Finger jede feine Linie, jede Kontur ein, um sie nie wieder zu vergessen.  
„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ohne irgendwelche Einschränkungen oder Zweifel. Ich weiß nämlich jetzt, dass ich...“  
„Sag es nicht, Lee“, unterbrach Luke ihn, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
„Noch nicht. Erst, wenn du es auch wirklich fühlst.“  
„Das tue ich... Genau jetzt, in diesem Moment. Ich liebe dich, Luke“, wisperte er, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und verschloss den Mund seines Freundes mit einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

 

Lee erwachte am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Weckerklingeln und fühlte sich erfrischt und seltsam ausgeruht, auch wenn er nur wenige Stunden geschlafen hatte.   
So vieles war geschehen in dieser einen Nacht... Und obwohl Luke und er die ganze Zeit nur eng umschlungen dagelegen hatten, waren sie sich näher als je zuvor gewesen.   
Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf den Lippen war Lee duschen gegangen und hatte danach eine ganze Weile seinen tief schlafenden Freund betrachtet, bevor er gutgelaunt die übliche Prozedur in der Maske über sich ergehen ließ.   
Catherine hatte nur wissend die Augenbrauen gehoben und ihm dann den neuesten harmlosen Studioklatsch erzählt. Sie verlor kein Wort über die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages, doch ihr belustigtes Grinsen verriet, dass sie, so wie anscheinend alle anderen Mitarbeiter, bereits über den Waffenstillstand zwischen Richard und ihm Bescheid wusste.  
Die stille Post schien hier hervorragend zu funktionieren.   
Im Cateringzelt traf er wieder auf seinen Freund, der, ebenfalls bereits in voller Maske, am Tisch saß, frühstückte und dabei herzhaft gähnte.  
„Guten Morgen, du Murmeltier“, begrüßte Lee ihn schelmisch grinsend. Luke nickte nur und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank.  
Verflucht, selbst in den abgerissenen Klamotten, die er in seiner Rolle als Bard zu tragen hatte, sah der Jüngere ziemlich heiß aus, schoss es Lee durch den Kopf, während er seine Hand behutsam in dessen Nacken gleiten ließ und sanft mit den Fingern über die warme Haut strich..   
„Ernsthaft, so gut hab ich ewig nicht geschlafen... hab' den Wecker erst beim dritten Klingeln gehört“, nuschelte Luke, schluckte den letzten Rest des Brötchens herunter und lehnte sich leicht gegen Lees Schulter. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Woran das nur gelegen haben könnte?“ Lee schmunzelte und Luke ging auf das Spiel ein.  
„Nun, wenn es daran lag, was du mir gestern gesagt hast... dann darfst du das ab jetzt gern jeden Tag machen.“  
„Das würde dir so passen, ja? Nicht, dass du dich noch daran gewöhnst“, neckte der Ältere und sah sich verstohlen um. Niemand schien von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen. Den Moment nutzend, neigte er den Kopf und küsste Luke leichthin.   
„Ich könnte es aber... Mich daran gewöhnen.“  
Der Blick, den Luke ihm schenkte, war so voller Liebe, dass Lee unwillkürlich schlucken musste. Warum nur hatte er so lange gebraucht, um zu erkennen, was er wirklich für den Dunkelhaarigen empfand? Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt irgendwo mit ihm einschließen, ihn küssen, berühren... ihm einfach nur nahe sein. Doch vor ihnen stand ein anstrengender Tag und so würde dieser Wunsch bis zum Abend warten müssen.  
„Na los, Drachentöter, wir haben einem Zwerg den Krieg zu erklären.“  
Er stand auf und zog Luke am Arm auf die Beine. Dieser hob die Brauen und schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf.  
„Elben und Zwerge... eine unendliche Geschichte.“  
Lachend verließen sie das Zelt, um ihren Regisseur nicht noch länger auf sich warten zu lassen.

 

Am Set herrschte bereits der übliche Betrieb und Lee und Luke drängelten sich an den hektisch hin und her eilenden Crewmitgliedern vorbei zu dem kleinen Zelt, von dem aus PJ die Takes über diverse Monitore überwachte.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Sonnenscheine!“, ertönte es da von der Seite und Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
Graham winkte ihnen breit grinsend zu und unterbrach damit die angestrengten Versuche der Maskenbildnerin, seine Hand in einen der engen Silikonunterarme zu zwängen, die er in seiner Rolle als Dwalin tragen musste.   
Die junge Frau seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als der Schotte sie einfach stehen ließ und zu ihnen herüber geschlendert kam.  
„Hat Catherine die blauen Flecken überschminkt oder habt ihr euch wirklich ohne Schlägerei einigen können?“, fragte er und betrachtete das Gesicht des Jüngeren mit akribischer Gründlichkeit.  
Lee schnaubte.  
„Sehr witzig, McT. Nur weil ihr Barbaren gern mal die Keule schwingt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich diesem Beispiel folgen muss.“   
Graham lachte herzhaft und stieß ihm die Faust gegen die Schulter.  
„Es gibt kaum etwas, das nicht durch eine gute Schlägerei aus dem Weg geräumt werden könnte. Aber ernsthaft – mir ist es mehr als nur recht, dass Richard und du das geregelt gekriegt habt. Noch so einen Scheiß wie gestern ertrage ich nicht. Außerdem hätte ich zur Abwechslung ganz gern mal etwas früher Feierabend... gerade, weil morgen drehfrei ist.“  
„An mir soll's nicht liegen. Aber ich hab gehört, Zwerge sind da auch sturer als Elben“, flachste Lee und zwinkerte Luke zu, der ebenfalls schmunzelte.   
So eine gelöste Stimmung hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Ob sie noch anhielt, sobald Richard auftauchen würde?   
Lee grübelte. Nur sein Exfreund und er kannten die Wahrheit über die vergangene Nacht... Er würde sich also überraschen lassen müssen.  
„Könnt ihr Tratschtanten dann mal unseren Brötchengeber mit eurer Anwesenheit beglücken oder wollt ihr ihn noch ein bisschen länger warten lassen?  
Der freundliche Unterton in Richards Stimme klang nach den Anfeindungen der letzten Zeit derart ungewohnt in Lees Ohren, dass er erstaunt den Kopf wendete. In voller Rüstung, die schwere Krone auf dem Kopf und einem dicken, pelzbesetzen Mantel um die Schultern, gab Richard ein ziemlich eindrucksvolles Bild ab, zu dem das leicht amüsierte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht so recht passen wollte.   
„Ich eile schon, mein König, ich fliege!“, feixte Graham laut.   
Der Brite ignorierte den Älteren und musterte Lee einen Augenblick lang mit unergründlicher Miene, wobei seine Augen deutlich dunkler zu werden schienen.  
„Nun, ihr habt den Zwerg gehört. Kommt ihr beide auch... oder braucht ihr noch einen Moment?“  
Fragend eilte sein Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
„Der Mensch und der Elb schließen sich an... aber nur, um euch gleich mächtig den Hintern zu versohlen“, ergriff Luke das Wort und hob unschuldig lächelnd die Brauen. Carolynne tauchte im Hintergrund auf und tippte ungeduldig auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach war die Produzentin bereits jetzt schwer genervt.  
Lee seufzte leise.   
Das konnte ja heiter werden! Heute durfte wirklich nichts mehr schief gehen, sollte der eng gesteckte Drehplan nicht völlig kollabieren.   
„Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum mein Volk euch nicht leiden kann“, hörte er Richard keineswegs unfreundlich sagen und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.   
„Na los, Jungs. Dann zeigen wir PJ mal, dass wir unser Geld auch wert sind.“  
Lee setzte sich in Bewegung. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Freunde würden Richard und er vielleicht niemals werden... aber dieses kurze Gespräch war ein guter Anfang gewesen, um den Rest der Drehzeit kollegial miteinander umgehen zu können.   
Und mehr erwartete er auch gar nicht.


	44. Endlich volljährig

Seh unsere Zeit jetzt hier zu Ende gehen  
Was war, ist bald Vergänglichkeit  
Sag mir, kannst du es wirklich nicht verstehen  
Dass nichts zum Vergessen bleibt

Ich seh dich  
Ich hör dich  
Ich will dich  
Nicht mehr  
Und nichts wird mehr sein wie es war

( Lass mich los - Staubkind )

 

 

Der Geruch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee und knusprigen Brötchen wehte Lee um die Nase, als er an diesem Morgen erwachte. Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge und versprachen, dass es ein schöner Tag werden würde. Sich genüsslich räkelnd, blieb er noch einen Moment liegen und lauschte den Geräuschen, die durch die geschlossene Schiebetür drangen. Luke setzte anscheinend alles daran, sich mit diesem Frühstück selbst übertreffen zu wollen.  
Lee schmunzelte.  
Eigentlich mochte er es nicht besonders, wenn andere Menschen sich so um ihn bemühten und einen derartigen Aufwand betrieben, nur weil er ein Jahr älter geworden war. Als Kind war das natürlich etwas anderes gewesen, aber die einzige große Feier, die es in den letzten Jahren an diesem Tag gegeben hatte, war seine Hochzeit gewesen. Und seit dieser waren nun auch schon wieder drei Jahre vergangen.   
Er streckte sich ein letztes Mal, gähnte dabei herzhaft und stand auf.  
Seine Kollegen hatten darauf bestanden, dass am heutigen Abend gefeiert werden sollte und jeder seiner Einwände war im Keim erstickt worden. Nach endlosen Diskussionen, in denen ausgerechnet Luke sich für eine Party aussprach, hatte er schließlich nachgegeben. Wenn der Cast sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es scheinbar unmöglich, dagegen anzukommen... Und irgendwie freute er sich nach all dem Stress der letzten Zeit auch darauf.  
Gut gelaunt schob er die Tür beiseite.  
„Himmel, Pace... Ich wollte dich doch wecken!“  
Luke, der gerade verschiedene Früchte auf einem Teller drapierte, wandte den Kopf und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Lee hatte ihn scheinbar mitten in seinen Vorbereitungen unterbrochen. Schuldbewusst zuckte der Ältere mit den Schultern und wies unschlüssig hinter sich.  
„Soll ich nochmal verschwinden?“  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und kam auf ihn zu.   
„Untersteh dich“, erwiderte er, umschlang seinen Nacken und küsste ihn lang und ausgiebig. So viel Gefühl, so viel Zärtlichkeit lag in diesem Kuss, dass Lee sich innerlich wünschte, er würde nie enden. Ein enttäuschtes Schnauben entfuhr ihm, als Luke sich nach einer ganzen Weile doch von ihm löste und ihn mit einem feinen Lächeln musterte.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, alter Mann.“

Lee zog die Brauen in die Höhe und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.  
„Alt? Blödmann, uns trennen gerade mal drei Wochen!“, murrte er derart empört, dass Luke ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Mitleidig lächelnd strich er ihm über die Wange und zwinkerte lausbubenhaft.  
„Und in diesen werde ich dich täglich daran erinnern, dass du jetzt auch hier offiziell erwachsen bist.“  
Er grinste und Lee verdrehte die Augen.   
PJ hatte sich zu Anfang der Dreharbeiten den Scherz erlaubt, dass jeder am Set, ganz so, wie es bei den Hobbits üblich war, erst mit dreiunddreißig als volljährig galt. Die älteren Darsteller und Crewmitglieder hatten es sich seitdem zur Aufgabe gemacht, jedem, der dieses Alter erreichte, mit einem besonderen Präsent zu huldigen. Lee ahnte, dass auch er nicht davon verschont werden würde.  
„Schon klar. Hast du Jungspund mir dann auch einen Kamillentee gekocht und mein Brötchen passiert? Nicht, dass ich mich an den Krümeln verschlucke“, ächzte er, machte einen Buckel und ließ sich schwerfällig auf die Eckbank fallen. Jetzt war es an Luke, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Du musst immer noch einen draufsetzen, was?“, spöttelte der Dunkelhaarige, griff nach dem Obstteller und stellte ihn auf den bereits reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Lee stopfte sich ein Stück Ananas in den Mund und grinste zufrieden.  
Sein Freund hatte wirklich ein absolutes Traumfrühstück gezaubert und alles besorgt, was er gern mochte. Obwohl ihm morgens eigentlich ein Kaffee reichte, könnte er sich daran gewöhnen, öfter so ausgiebig mit ihm zu essen.   
Luke beobachtete ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg, bückte sich dann und zauberte ein sorgfältig in buntes Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen unter der Sitzecke hervor.

„Ich wollte eigentlich bis heute Abend damit warten, aber...“, begann er und räusperte sich verhalten. Lee starrte auf das Geschenk und schluckte.  
Er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass Luke ihm etwas besorgen würde. Verlegenheit stieg in ihm auf.  
„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?“, merkte er an, bevor er das Präsent vorsichtig hochnahm und begann, es auszupacken.  
Er konnte Lukes Nervosität förmlich spüren, als er das Papier entfernte und die kleine Schachtel, die darunter zum Vorschein kam, behutsam öffnete.   
Lee schnappte nach Luft, als er des silbernen Anhängers gewahr wurde, der schimmernd auf dem blauen Samt ruhte. Es war ein Baum, nicht groß, aber so detailliert ausgearbeitet, dass man jede Linie auf den Ästen genau erkennen konnte. Dass sein Freund ausgerechnet dieses Symbol gewählt hatte, musste einen speziellen Grund haben.  
Fragend hob er den Kopf und begegnete Lukes intensivem Blick.  
„Gefällt er dir? Der Baum hat für die Kelten eine ganz besondere Bedeutung. Kennst du die Sage?  
Lee nickte.  
„Meinst du, dass man zur Geburt eines Kindes einen Baum pflanzt?“  
Luke lachte leise auf und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand.  
„Wow, jetzt bin ich echt erstaunt. Dann weißt du sicher auch, wofür er symbolisch steht? Dem Träger soll eine hoffnungsvolle und glückliche Zukunft beschieden sein. Und irgendwie finde ich, passt das zu dir.“  
„Er ist toll. Danke.“  
Lee drückte Lukes Finger, erwiderte den zärtlichen Blick in dessen Augen und seufzte. Verflucht, dieses Schmuckstück war wirklich etwas besonderes. Bevor er es tragen konnte, musste er allerdings erst noch etwas erledigen.

„Entschuldigst du mich einen Moment?“  
Er erhob sich, ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ernst blickte ihm sein Spiegelbild entgegen, als er unter sein Shirt griff und das goldene Pendant umfasste, das seit fünf Monaten ununterbrochen an seinem Hals gehangen hatte. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er es seit dem Morgen auf dem Flughafen abgenommen, an dem Richard es ihm geschenkt hatte.   
Nachdenklich spielten seine Finger einen Augenblick mit dem kleinen Ring, bevor er entschieden die Hand darum schloss und sich das Lederband vom Hals riss.   
Verdammt, es war höchste Zeit, sich von dieser sentimentalen Erinnerung zu lösen und wirklich neu anzufangen. Luke und er hatten eine Zukunft vor sich, die Richard und ihm verwehrt geblieben war.   
Behutsam strichen seine Finger ein letztes Mal über das hautwarme Metall, als er den Badschrank öffnete und die Kette hineinlegte.   
„Luke?“, rief er und lächelte breit, als sein Freund ihn ansah und seinen Blick einfing. Ja, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, mit diesem Mann glücklich werden zu wollen, schoss es Lee durch den Kopf, als er in dessen Augen die Gefühle aufflammen sah, die sie miteinander verbanden. Er liebte Luke – und er würde alles dafür tun, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Langsam trat er an den Jüngeren heran und griff nach dem Kästchen auf dem Tisch.  
„Machst du sie mir um?“, raunte er leise, nahm die Kette und reichte sie Luke.   
Ein angenehmer Schauer überlief ihn, als dessen warme Finger seine Haut streiften, während sie geschickt die beiden Schließen miteinander verbanden.   
„Happy Birthday“, flüsterte er, bevor er Lee am Shirt zu sich zog und ihn hingebungsvoll küsste.

 

Nachdem sie den gesamten Morgen in trauter Zweisamkeit verbracht hatten, steuerte Lee gegen Mittag den vom Studio gestellten BMW in die Einfahrt von Aidans Haus. Der kleine Bungalow in den Hügeln von Miramar war für Kara und ihn um einiges praktischer als die erdrückende Enge des Trailers, gerade jetzt, wo bald das Baby kam. Luke hatte hier in der Totara Road selbst ein Appartement gemietet, aber bisher eher selten genutzt.   
„Ich bin gespannt, ob die Kleine wirklich so gut kochen kann, wie du immer behauptest“, sagte der Waliser, als sie ausstiegen und zusammen den schmalen Weg hinauf zum Haus liefen. Kara stand bereits auf der Veranda und grinste ihnen fröhlich entgegen.  
„Lass dich überraschen. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, sie sollte eines Tages ihr eigenes Restaurant eröffnen“, flüsterte Lee ihm ins Ohr.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Leben!“  
Die Blondine warf sich in Lees Arme, was dank des mittlerweile doch recht eindrucksvollen Bauches nicht mehr ganz so einfach war und drückte ihn fest. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, glitt sein Blick über ihre einstmals so schlanke Mitte.   
„Der Zwerg scheint ziemlich viel Platz zu brauchen... Kommt ganz nach dem Vater“, witzelte er und erntete ein entrüstetes Schnauben.  
„Luke, kannst du deinem Freund hier mal sagen, dass er einfach nur unmöglich ist?“   
Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, kniff Lee in den Arm und schaute den Dunkelhaarigen vorwurfsvoll an. Der zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
„Du kennst ihn länger als ich. Mittlerweile müsstest du wissen, wie er tickt.“  
„Er steht hier neben euch und kann jedes Wort hören.“  
Lee verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. Wer hier wohl unmöglich war!  
Die beiden wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, bevor sie in albernes Gelächter ausbrachen.   
Kara hakte sich glucksend bei Lee unter.  
„Hör auf, den Thranduil rauszulassen, mein Herz. Erzähl mir lieber, was da Hübsches an deinem Hals hängt.“

Ergeben ließ er sich von ihr durch die Tür in den Hausflur bugsieren, während Luke ihnen leise kichernd folgte. Aus dem Esszimmer erklangen verschiedene Stimmen und der Geruch von Curry zog durch das gesamte Haus.   
Kara hatte ihm tatsächlich sein Lieblingsessen gekocht!  
„Guckt mal, da kommt ja das Geburtstagskind!“  
Gordon, der gerade zusammen mit Scott aus dem Fenster geschaut und den Meerblick genossen hatte, drehte sich ruckartig um und stürmte förmlich auf Lee zu. Lachend zog er den Größeren in eine feste Umarmung. Scott, der sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellt hatte, folgte dem Beispiel seines Partners und hob die Brauen.  
„Du siehst nicht einen Tag älter aus als dreiunddreißig, Pace“, bemerkte er süffisant grinsend und zwinkerte Luke zu, der Mühe hatte, ein erneutes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Seitdem der Stuntman mit seinem besten Freund zusammen war, hatte er viel von seiner anfänglichen Schüchternheit verloren und sich einiges von dessen bissiger Art abgeschaut.   
„Auf jeden Fall brauche ich morgens im Bad noch nicht so lange wie dein Herzblatt, Scott“, entgegnete Lee mit blitzenden Augen und registrierte wohlwollend das zustimmende Schmunzeln des Neuseeländers.   
Seit Gordon die vierzig überschritten hatte, war jede neue Falte ein kleiner Weltuntergang für ihn, etwas, das den sonst eher abgeklärten Tänzer in stundenlanges Gejammer ausbrechen lassen konnte. Für gewöhnlich war dieses Thema daher eher ein Tabu, doch an solchen Tagen wie heute liebte Lee es, den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig damit aufzuziehen. Vor allem dann, wenn es die gewünschte Wirkung hatte.  
„Kann ja nicht jeder mit deinen Genen gesegnet sein“, schmollte Gordon prompt und streckte ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus.   
„Das wollte ich hören, Gordie. Das Schicksal hat es eben verdammt gut mit mir gemeint – in jeglicher Hinsicht.“

Seine Finger verschränkten sich mit Lukes und er schenkte seinem Freund einen derart intensiven Blick, dass Gordon seinen Kopf theatralisch aufstöhnend an Scotts Schulter barg.  
„Wahre Liebe ist einfach das beste!“, seufzte er, doch Lee kannte ihn lange genug, um den Spott aus diesem kurzen Satz heraus zu hören.   
Gordon war der einzige seiner Freunde, der ihm seine Gefühle für Luke nicht völlig abnahm. Durch die ein oder andere Bemerkung in den letzten Tagen hatte er zudem angedeutet, mehr hinter dem plötzlichen Waffenstillstand zwischen Richard und ihm zu vermuten, als die offizielle Version verlauten ließ.   
Lee würde allerdings den Teufel tun und mit der Wahrheit herausrücken, soviel stand fest. Es reichte ihm schon, dass der Ältere von Brittany und dem Baby wusste, auch wenn dieser bis jetzt selbst Kara nichts davon erzählt hatte. Irgendwann würde er sich damit auseinander setzen müssen und er ahnte bereits, dass seine Freundin damit nicht so cool würde umgehen können wie mit seinen anderen Eskapaden. Und gerade deshalb zögerte er immer noch, es überhaupt jemandem zu erzählen.  
„Ich werde dem Krümel dann mal helfen gehen. Immerhin macht sie sich die ganze Arbeit nur, um mir eine Freude zu bereiten.“  
Er hob vielsagend die Brauen, zog Luke an der Hand hinter sich her und betrat die gemütlich eingerichtete Küche, in der die Blondine gerade damit beschäftigt war, eine große Portion Reis mit Safranfäden zu bestreuen. Aidan hob den Blick und schenkte ihnen ein gequältes Lächeln , als sie eintraten.

„Hey Sonnenschein. Wolltest du mich etwa beim Salatwaschen unterstützen?“   
Er hob die volle Schüssel und schwenkte sie unter dem Wasserhahn hin und her.  
„Lass gut sein, Turner. Solche Tätigkeiten überfordern mich maßlos. Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob wir irgendwas rüber tragen sollen“, sagte er und wies auf die zahlreichen Schalen, in denen sich die verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten türmten. Aidan verdrehte die Augen und blickte zu seiner Verlobten hinüber, die ihn ihrerseits kopfschüttelnd beobachtete. Scheinbar gefiel ihr nicht, wie er mit dem Salat hantierte.  
Lee wusste aus Erzählungen, dass der Ire gern und gut kochte, doch er selbst hatte bereits die leidvolle Erfahrung machen müssen, dass Kara in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Einmischung duldete. In der Küche war sie der Chef und jeder, der den Fehler machte, ihr zu widersprechen, wurde gnadenlos zu Hilfsarbeiten herangezogen oder gleich rausgeworfen.   
Und so war es auch dieses Mal.  
„Untersteh dich, hier irgendetwas anzufassen, mein Leben“, zischte sie und hob drohend den Kochlöffel.  
„Hey, ich wollte dir nur helfen!“   
„Ich erinnere mich da an eine gewisse Party in New York, wo nach deinem mir-helfen-wollen der Pizzadienst hinterher Überstunden ableisten durfte.“  
Lee zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke, die Luke und Aidan bei dieser Andeutung wechselten.  
„Hey, ich bin bis heute der Meinung, dass der Herd eigenständig die Temperatur erhöht hat“, murmelte er leise und erntete dafür ein spöttisches Kichern.  
„Natürlich, mein Herz. Auf jeden Fall waren die Steaks, die nur warmgehalten werden sollten, danach mehr als nur gut durch.“   
„Pace hat halt andere Qualitäten“, warf Luke ein und entlockte Aidan damit ein lautes Prusten.  
Kara grinste, griff nach einem Stapel Teller und drückte ihn Lee in die Hand.   
Der erwiderte den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin und zwinkerte ihr im Herausgehen lausbubenhaft zu.  
„Eins musst du aber zugeben, mein Schatz – die Pizza war grandios.“  
Der nasse Lappen, den sie mit einem empörten Schnauben nach ihm warf, verfehlte nur um Haaresbreite sein Ziel.

 

„Krümel, du hast dich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Dein Curry war phänomenal“, ächzte Lee, schob den leeren Teller ein Stück von sich fort und lehnte sich bequem auf dem Stuhl zurück. Die Angesprochene schmunzelte bei dem Lob und nickte dankend.  
„Na, ich hoffe ja, dass du es so vollgefressen noch schaffst, deine Geschenke auszupacken. Aid, wärst du so lieb? Die Seekuh kann sich gerade keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Stelle bewegen.“  
Aidan beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, küsste sie und stand auf.  
„Du bist blöd, mo rùn. Seekuh... ich darf dich aber trotzdem weiter meine Frau nennen, oder? Das gefällt mir persönlich nunmal um einiges besser.“  
Er zwinkerte, bevor er die obere Tür des Esszimmerschranks öffnete und ein großes, flaches Paket hervor holte. Kara warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu.  
„Das darfst du... auch wenn wir es vor der Geburt leider nicht mehr schaffen werden, zu heiraten.“  
Lee beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie gedankenverloren mit dem schmalen Silberreif an ihrem Finger spielte. Der grüne Stein funkelte schwach im Sonnenlicht.   
Ein paar Wochen war es jetzt her, seit der Ire seiner Freundin endlich die Frage aller Fragen gestellt hatte. Seitdem schienen die beiden nur noch glücklicher geworden zu sein, sofern es da überhaupt noch eine Steigerung hatte geben können. Aidan war Karas Schicksal... und sie hatte es mit beiden Händen ergriffen.   
„Das hier ist von uns und den beiden Verrückten da drüben.“   
Der Lockenkopf legte das Geschenk vor Lee auf den Tisch und nickte hinüber zu Scott und Gordon, die ihn feixend aufforderten, es zu öffnen.  
„Jetzt guck nicht so skeptisch, Pace. Wir haben dir schon was Vernünftiges ausgesucht“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, als er Lees Blick beim Auspacken einfing.  
„Na, das hast du aber eher mir zu verdanken“, murmelte Kara.   
„Die beiden Grazien da wollten dir allen Ernstes einen Stripper besorgen.“   
Missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas.

Scott grinste breit.  
„Als ob unser Zuckerarsch da etwas gegen gehabt hätte...“  
„Pah, Lee schätzt Qualität... Weshalb, denkst du, ist er sonst mit mir zusammen?“, flachste Luke.  
„Könnt ihr vielleicht alle mal für einen Moment die Klappe halten?“, rief Lee, der mittlerweile das Geschenkpapier entfernt hatte und ungläubig auf das Geschenk seiner Freunde starrte.  
„Paris?“  
Er schwenkte die Reisemappe mit den Buchungsunterlagen in der Hand und schluckte. Diesmal hatten sie ihn wirklich überrascht.  
„Wir dachten, ihr beide könntet nach dem ganzen Stress auch mal ein bisschen Zeit nur für euch gebrauchen... und da für dich ja bald Drehschluss ist ...“  
Kara spielte mit dem Rand ihrer Serviette und suchte seinen Blick. Ihr schien erst jetzt wieder einzufallen, dass Richard und er öfter davon gesprochen hatten, nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten die europäische Metropole besuchen zu wollen. Himmel, hatte sie jetzt etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen? Nur, weil das zwischen ihnen nicht geklappt hatte, würde er auf diese Reise mit Sicherheit nicht verzichten!  
„Das ist echt ein unglaublich tolles Geschenk.“  
Er griff über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Kara hob den Kopf und lächelte schief.  
„Wirklich. Ihr seid echt einmalig.“  
„Könntest du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?“, fragte Gordon, zückte sein Handy und grinste breit. Scott schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter.  
„Ich hätte das gern auf Video, nur für den Fall, dass du dich mal wieder über uns beschweren willst.“

 

Es war bereits früher Abend, als Luke und Lee wieder auf dem Studiogelände eintrafen und so blieb ihnen nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Graham war kurz vorbeigekommen, hatte Lee gratuliert und ihn daran erinnert, pünktlich im Gasworks aufzutauchen.   
Es würde das erste Mal seit Beginn des dritten Blocks sein, dass sie alle wieder einen Abend gemeinsam verbrachten... und er war unglaublich gespannt darauf, was seine Kollegen sich zur Feier des Tages hatten einfallen lassen.  
Luke, der natürlich eingeweiht war, ließ sich selbst durch Neckereien und vielversprechende Küsse nicht dazu hinreißen, auch nur einen Ton auszuplaudern und so blieb Lee nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, dass sie bald los konnten.  
„Brauchst du noch lange?“, fragte er seinen Freund.  
„Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Bin gleich fertig.“  
Lukes Stimme klang undeutlich durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Lee setzte sich auf die Eckbank und wippte mit den Fußballen.   
Warum war er nur so nervös? Lag es daran, dass er heute im Mittelpunkt stehen würde? Oder beunruhigte ihn eher die Tatsache, so viel Zeit mit Adam, Jimmy und Martin zu verbringen? Seit der Ansage von PJ hatten sich die Wogen zwar wieder geglättet, aber abseits des Sets gingen ihm die drei immer noch lieber aus dem Weg. 

Ebenso wie Richard.  
Lee schob die Gardine zur Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster.   
Das Verhältnis zu seinem Exfreund hatte sich nach der Nacht zwischen ihnen grundlegend geändert. Mittlerweile behandelten sie sich gegenseitig mit der höflich-distanzierten Art, die man von zwei Menschen erwartete, die einander nur kollegial zugetan waren. Von der brodelnden Stimmung und den hochkochenden Gefühlen war nichts mehr übrig... als hätten sie sich niemals auf diese andere Art gekannt.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Luke plötzlich die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du warst gerade ganz weit weg.“  
Der Waliser bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Lee erhob sich, zuckte mit den Schultern und setze ein fröhliches Lächeln auf.   
Luke musste nicht wissen, worüber er gerade nachgedacht hatte.  
„Alles prima, ich versuche nur immer noch herauszufinden, was die kleinen Bastarde mit mir vorhaben.“  
Luke schob die Hand in seinen Nacken, fuhr mit den Fingern in die noch feuchten Haare und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Lees Magen flatterte leicht, als er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes wahrnahm. Verdammt, womit hatte er Luke eigentlich verdient? Und warum hatte er so lange gebraucht, um zu erkennen, wie viel ihm dieser Kerl bedeutete?  
„Das wirst du ja gleich erfahren. Und jetzt küss mich noch einmal, bevor wir uns ins Getümmel stürzen“, flüsterte dieser und zwinkerte amüsiert.  
„Ich liebe dich“, erwiderte Lee, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam und die Lippen seines Freundes mit den seinen verschloss. 

 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir haben schon gedacht, du willst kneifen.“  
Graham kam ihnen bereits an der Eingangstür der Bar entgegen und umarmte sie beide freundschaftlich.   
Das unheilvolles Lachen, das er dabei ausstieß, ließ Lee allerdings nichts Gutes ahnen. Mit Sicherheit hatten seine Kollegen sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen, um ihn hochzunehmen. Mark hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und kam eiligen Schrittes auf sie zu, in der Hand etwas aus schwarzem Stoff schwenkend.  
„Du kannst nicht vorbei“, tönte er mit tiefer Stimme, „jedenfalls nicht, bevor du das hier übergezogen hast.“   
Er reichte Lee das Stoffbündel, welches sich nach näherer Betrachtung als T-Shirt entpuppte. Auf der Vorderseite prangte der Spruch „Auch Elben werden groß“, während hinten eine überdimensionale dreiunddreißig aufgestickt war.   
Süffisant grinsend beobachten der Kiwi und der Schotte, wie Lee sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zog und ergeben glatt strich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, irgendwas in der Art machen zu müssen und nahm es dementsprechend gelassen hin.  
„Ich freu mich schon drauf, es dir nachher wieder ausziehen zu dürfen“, raunte Luke ihm kaum hörbar zu. Lee stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Verdammt, wie sollte er sich bei dem Versprechen auf die Feier konzentrieren?   
Mark schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dein Leben möcht ich haben, Pace. So begehrt, wie du bist...“   
Graham warf dem älteren Schauspieler einen warnenden Blick zu, legte Lee die Hand in den Rücken und ging mit ihm gemeinsam in den hinteren Teil des Pubs.   
„Was hat Hadlow denn gerade gemeint?“, wisperte er.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er einfach nur neidisch, dass du immer die hübschen Kerle abbekommst.“  
„Das wird es sein.“  
Lee lachte laut auf, als sie den dunkel gestrichenen Raum betraten, aus dem bereits heiteres Stimmengewirr und Musik erklang. 

„Happy Birthday!“, kam es wie auf Kommando aus den Mündern seiner Kollegen geschossen, die sich alle vor ihm aufgebaut hatten.  
„Auf das Singen verzichten wir allerdings“, sagte Dean kichernd und stieß Aidan an, der ebenfalls gackerte.   
Zusammen waren die beiden einfach unmöglich und so verwunderte es Lee auch nicht, dass sie urplötzlich in relativ schräger Tonlage doch ein kurzes Geburtstagslied anstimmten.   
„Bei eurem Sohn solltest du das besser Kara überlassen. Nicht, dass der Kleine einen bleibenden Schaden davonträgt.“   
Lee schmunzelte, als Aidan beleidigt das Gesicht verzog.  
„Kann ja nicht jeder eine so ausdrucksstarke Stimme haben wie unser Onkel“, murrte er und ließ seinen Blick zu Richard wandern, der sich angeregt mit Martin zu unterhalten schien. Der Bilbo-Darsteller hob den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu. Lee presste die Kiefer zusammen. Martin war vor der Trennung von Richard sein Freund gewesen und er bedauerte es immer noch, dass sie kaum mehr miteinander redeten. Der trockene Humor des Briten fehlte ihm.  
„Hey Großer“, begann dieser nun und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Alles Gute wünsche ich dir. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Tag.“  
Lee ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie.   
„Den hatte ich ihn der Tat... Danke dir.“  
Martin räusperte sich.  
„Hör zu. Ich wollte dir das schon eine ganze Weile sagen. Ich hab mich dir gegenüber ziemlich unfair verhalten... und deshalb möchte ich mich gern entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig, mich in das einzumischen, was zwischen Richard und dir passiert ist.“  
Lee atmete tief durch.   
Er hatte den Älteren immer für einen in sich ruhenden Menschen gehalten und staunte nun darüber, wie viel Mut ihn diese Worte anscheinend gekostet hatten.   
„Wow, das rechne ich dir hoch an.Vergeben und vergessen? Ich bin froh, dass wir alle langsam wieder in die Normalität hineinfinden... Von Drama hab ich im Moment echt die Nase voll.“  
Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte Martins Mundwinkel, als er Lees Antwort vernahm.  
„Die anderen warten sicher bereits darauf, dass du dein Geschenk auspackst. Also...“, murmelte er verlegen, hob die Hand und nickte Lee zu, bevor er sich zu Jimmy und Adam begab.   
„Träume ich, oder hat Martin sich wirklich gerade bei dir entschuldigt?“  
Luke war hinter ihn getreten, legte eine Hand um seine Hüfte und sah ihn erstaunt an.   
Lee nickte. Ihm war klar, wer hinter diesem Versöhnungsangebot steckte.  
„Anscheinend geschehen wirklich noch Zeichen und Wunder.“

Er beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Seitdem ihm bewusst geworden war, was er für den Waliser empfand, hatte er keine Probleme mehr damit, seine Gefühle auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Luke erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit und so genossen sie inmitten ihrer Kollegen diesen kurzen, intimen Moment.  
„Hey ihr Turteltauben! Wenn ihr dann mal bitte die Finger voneinander lassen könntet...“, gröhlte Jed zu ihnen hinüber und unterbrach damit ihr Tun.   
Lee warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und konnte dabei gerade noch erkennen, wie sich Richard, der neben dem Kiwi stand, mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen abwandte.   
Bevor er allerdings weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hakten sich Dean und Aidan bei ihm unter und schleppten ihn lachend an den großen Tisch, an dem der Rest seiner Kollegen bereits erwartungsvoll lächelnd wartete.   
Erst jetzt fiel ihm die gigantische Torte auf, die mit einem Bild von ihm selbst als Elbenkönig verziert worden war. Ian, der gerade die letzte Kerze angezündet hatte, nickte ihm wohlwollend zu.  
„Die Kompanie von Thorin Eichenschild wünscht dem Herrn des Waldlandreiches alles Gute zu seinem Wiegenfest.“  
Unter lautem Johlen pustete Lee die Kerzen aus. Applaus brandete auf, als er es tatsächlich beim ersten Anlauf schaffte.   
„Und nun ist es Zeit für dein Geschenk“, sagte Graham und tippte Richard an.   
Der Cast hatte anscheinend seinen Exfreund dazu auserkoren, ihm das gemeinsame Präsent zu überreichen. Lee konnte sehen, wie der Brite die Schultern straffte, bevor er eine Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken hervor zauberte und sie ihm überreichte.  
„Damit du immer genau weißt, um wie viele Minuten du dich verspätest“, sagte er amüsiert, als Lee das Päckchen öffnete und begeistert strahlend nach der Uhr griff, die sich darin befand.   
Eine Omega Seamaster hatte er sich schon lange zulegen wollen und diese hier war genau das Modell, das er bei dem Juwelier in Wellington näher ins Auge gefasst hatte.   
„Hundert Jahre sind nur ein Wimpernschlag im Leben eines Elben...“, erwiderte Lee mit arrogantem Tonfall und erhaschte Richards überraschten Blick.  
„Aber es wäre vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, ab und an mal zu wissen, wann es Zeit fürs Essen ist.“  
Er zwinkerte schelmisch,streifte sich das metallene Armband über und schaute in die Runde.   
„Danke Jungs. Für die Party, den Kuchen, das Geschenk... Ihr seid echt klasse!“  
„Hört, hört“-Rufe erklangen.   
Aidan schnappte sich das große Messer und begann, mit Deans Unterstützung, die Torte in kleine Stücke zu zerteilen.   
„Denkt dran, zu meinem Geburtstag hätte ich das Ganze bitte in groß“, rief er und leckte sich den Zuckerguss von den Fingern.

 

Die Feier war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und so verwunderte es niemanden, dass der Trupp sich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder auf den Heimweg zum Studiogelände machte.  
Aidan jagte Dean in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit an seinen Kollegen vorbei über den Gehsteig und entlockte Luke, der sich mit William und John unterhielt, damit ein gequältes Stöhnen.  
„Den kriegt man auch nicht tot, oder?“, hörte Lee ihn erstaunt fragen.  
Die beiden älteren Schauspieler lachten zustimmend.  
„Neidisch, dass der Jungspund noch so eine Energie hat, Pace?“, erklang es plötzlich neben ihm. Richard hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen und blickte ihn nun von unten herauf an. Den ganzen Abend hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet und Lee erstaunte die plötzliche Ansprache.   
„Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich ein alter Greis, der sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an seine Jugend erinnern kann. Darf ich dir ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass du ein paar Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel hast als ich?“  
Richards Augen blitzten auf und ein amüsierter Zug legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Himmel, träumte er oder waren sie gerade dabei, sich normal miteinander zu unterhalten? Der heutige Tag steckte wirklich voller Überraschungen!  
Der Brite lachte verhalten und griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke.  
„Chapeau, Lee. Du hast es immer noch drauf, mir mein wahres Alter unter die Nase zu reiben.“  
Er fasste unauffällig nach den Fingern des Jüngeren, bog sie sanft auseinander und drückte ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Handfläche.  
„Happy Birthday“, flüsterte er, blieb stehen und wartete auf Graham und Martin, die ein Stück weit hinter ihnen gingen.  
Lee fühlte das Gewicht in seiner Hand, blickte auf den MP3-Player und stopfte ihn nachlässig in die Hosentasche. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf, als sie die Schranke der Stonestreet Studios passierten.  
„Was wollte dein Ex denn von dir?“  
Luke tauchte neben ihm auf, sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. So sehr er auch immer wieder betonte, kein eifersüchtiger Mensch zu sein... in Momenten wie diesen strafte sein Verhalten seine Worte Lügen. Lee küsste ihn flüchtig, zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte ab.  
„Er hat mich nur gefragt, wann mein letzter Drehtag ist... Nichts wichtiges also.“  
Er gähnte und streckte die Arme über den Kopf, was Luke ein belustigtes Lächeln entlockte.  
„Müde, mein König?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Todmüde. Ich bin eben doch keine zwanzig mehr.“  
„Dann sollten wir den zweiten Teil meines Geburtstagsgeschenks vielleicht auf morgen früh verschieben“, raunte der Waliser dunkel und schnappte nach Lees Unterlippe.  
„Ich will ja nicht riskieren, dass du mir mittendrin einschläfst.“  
„Als ob ich das könnte... nicht bei dem, was du mit mir anstellst...“, murmelte Lee und küsste ihn ungestüm.  
„Na dann...“  
Lachend zog Luke ihn am Arm hinter sich her zu seinem Trailer, öffnete die Tür und schubste ihn förmlich hinein.

 

 

Lee lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett, starrte an die Decke und lauschte Lukes gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Warum nur konnte er selbst nicht einschlafen, obwohl er doch hundemüde war?  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Richards Geschenk, das immer noch in der Tasche seiner Jeans ruhte. Sollte er nachsehen, was es damit auf sich hatte? Oder konnte das auch bis morgen warten?  
Er seufzte lautlos, löste sich behutsam aus dem Griff seines Freundes und erhob sich.  
Er würde eh nicht schlafen können, bevor er nicht wusste, was es mit dem MP3-Player auf sich hatte.  
Hastig streifte er die Hose über, verließ den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. In einem der Schränke über der Sitzecke hatte er ein paar Kopfhörer deponiert, die er nun hervorkramte und an das kleine Gerät anschloss, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.  
Instinktiv hielt er den Atem an und schloss die Augen, als er den Play-Button betätigte.  
Eine ganze Weile hörte er nichts als Rauschen, bevor plötzlich Richards dunkle, angenehm warme Stimme ertönte.

Ich trage Dein Herz bei mir  
Ich trage es in meinem Herzen

Nie bin ich ohne es  
wohin ich auch gehe,  
gehst Du mein Teurer.  
Und was auch nur von mir allein gemacht wird  
ist dein Werk…mein Schatz.

Ich fürchte kein Schicksal  
weil Du mein Schicksal bist,  
mein Liebling.  
Ich will keine Welt  
weil Du, mein Schöner  
meine Welt bist, mein Liebster.

Hier ist das tiefste Geheimnis um das keiner weiß,  
hier ist die Wurzel der Wurzel  
und die Knospe der Knospe  
und der Himmel des Himmels  
eines Baumes namens Leben,  
der höher wächst als unsere Seele hoffen,  
unser Geist verstecken kann.

Das ist das Wunder,  
das den Himmel zusammen hält.

Ich trage Dein Herz...   
Ich trage es in meinem Herzen.

Lees Miene verfinsterte sich, als er das Gerät ausschaltete und die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren nahm. Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Bis eben gerade hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie hätten es geschafft und könnten nach dem Ende ihrer Beziehung wieder normal miteinander umgehen. Das Gespräch auf der Party, die freundschaftlichen Gesten... hatte Richard nur so getan, um ihn dann hiermit zu überraschen? Was versprach er sich nur von dieser Aktion? Verflucht nochmal, wieso hatte er ihm ausgerechnet dieses Gedicht aufgenommen? E.E. Cummings war Lees bevorzugter Lyriker... und Richard wusste das auch ganz genau.   
Er sprang auf und warf den MP3-Player in den Mülleimer neben dem Herd.   
Lächerlich, als ob er ihn so wieder zurückbekommen würde! Das Thema war endgültig durch, das war ihnen beiden doch völlig klar. Doch warum regte er sich dann so darüber auf? Und weshalb schlug sein Herz immer noch um so vieles schneller als gewöhnlich?  
Lee ballte die Fäuste und starrte den Abfallbehälter an.   
Minuten verstrichen, bevor er sich seufzend bückte und das Gerät wieder aus dem Müll fischte.


	45. Nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

(Nothing else matters - Metallica)

 

 

„Hey, mein Leben. Hast du Stress oder warum sitzt du hier so ganz allein?“  
Kara ließ sich ächzend neben Lee ins Gras fallen und musterte ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Blick. Er hob den Kopf vom Display seines Tablets und lächelte.  
„Stress nicht direkt. Aber ich grüble schon den ganzen Morgen über eine wichtige Sache nach... und mir will einfach nicht die richtige Lösung einfallen .“  
Kara zwinkerte in die Sonne und schirmte ihr Gesicht gegen die blendenden Strahlen mit der Hand ab, wobei sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem unordentlich gebundenen Zopf löste. Sie musste direkt aus der Sporthalle kommen, haftete ihr doch der so eigentümliche Geruch aus Linoleumfußboden und Talkumpuder an. Außerdem trug sie ihren üblichen Trainingsdress, der mittlerweile mehr schlecht als recht über ihre Babykugel passte.   
Terry hatte ihr zwar verboten, körperlich mitzuarbeiten, aber auf ihre Assistenz wollte er auch weiterhin nicht verzichten.  
„Nun, wenn du mir sagst, wo das Problem liegt, finden wir vielleicht gemeinsam eine zündende Idee“, sagte sie und trank einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, die sich Lee aus dem Versorgungszelt mitgenommen hatte.   
Er räusperte sich.  
„Luke hat in drei Tagen Geburtstag... und da er absolut keine Lust darauf hat, von den Jungs gequält zu werden, würde ich ihn gern entführen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wohin.“  
Karas Lächeln verstärkte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und sie gluckste leise vor sich hin.  
„Gott, Pace... Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie unglaublich süß ich dich finde? Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich nach der Katastrophe mit Richard noch einmal so verlieben würdest?“  
„Ich wohl am allerwenigsten“, erwiderte er schmunzelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Was ist? Hilfst du mir nun? Es soll wirklich etwas besonderes werden.“  
Mit einem begeisterten Nicken entriss sie ihm das Tablet und rückte näher an ihn heran.  
„Lass mich nur machen. Diesen Tag wird er nie vergessen.“

Eine knappe Stunde später hatten sie das perfekte Geschenk gefunden und Kara lehnte sich, zufrieden schnurrend, an Lees Schulter. Sanft löste er ihr Zopfgummi und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die langen, blonden Strähnen.  
„Ich danke dir, mein Herz. Ohne dich wäre ich niemals auf diese Idee gekommen“, flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte.  
„Gern geschehen. Es tut gut, dich nach dem ganzen Mist endlich wieder glücklich zu sehen. Probleme hattest du ja nun erst mal mehr als genug.“  
Lee schluckte krampfhaft.   
Verdammt, seit Wochen überlegte er, wie er seiner besten Freundin endlich die Wahrheit über Brittany und diesen einen, verhängnisvollen Abend erzählen sollte... war der richtige Zeitpunkt jetzt endlich dafür gekommen?  
Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, das nervöse Zittern, das ihn überkam, zu ignorieren.  
„Nun, ALLE Probleme sind leider noch nicht gelöst... oder besser gesagt, es werden da noch einige neue auf mich zukommen.“  
Kara öffnete die Augen, setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Ich kenne diesen Ton... und ich weiß gerade gar nicht, ob ich hören möchte, was du mir zu sagen hast. Ist es wegen Richard? Aidan meinte, er...“  
Lee winkte ab und vermied es dabei, sie anzusehen. Ja, Richard und sein Verhalten war immer noch etwas, das er nicht verstand und von dem er nicht wusste, wie er damit umzugehen hatte... aber er sah es nicht als Problem an. Nicht so, wie...  
„Es geht nicht um Richard. Sondern um Brittany.“  
Karas verständnisloser Blick brannte auf seinem Gesicht.   
„Britt? Belastet dich die Geschichte mit ihr immer noch? Dass du dir damit keinen Gefallen getan hast, wissen wir beide... aber die treulose Tomate hat sich bei mir schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet. Keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist.“  
Die Blondine schnaubte und strich sich eine ihrer ungebändigten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.   
„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise mal schlauer als du. Brittany meldet sich nicht mehr, weil... nun...“

Er verstummte.  
Verdammt nochmal, warum war das nur so unglaublich schwer? Sein Blick glitt über die knallgrünen Planen des Greenscreens, die in der Sonne funkelten. Hätte er nicht einfach seinen Mund halten können?  
Kara starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an und klopfte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingernägeln gegen die Plastikflasche.  
„Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend, Pace. Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre etwas schlimmes passiert. Britt ist wahrscheinlich immer noch sauer darüber, dass das zwischen ihr und dir nichts ernstes geworden ist.“  
„Sie ist schwanger.“  
Er hatte es so leise gesagt, dass er im ersten Moment glaubte, Kara hätte ihn nicht verstanden. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen, als sie die Flasche achtlos beiseite legte und mit ihren Händen seine Oberarme umklammerte.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sag mir, dass das nicht stimmt!“, wisperte sie tonlos.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weißt du, wie gern ich das würde? Seit Wochen warte ich darauf, dass ich eines morgens aufwache und feststelle, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war... aber das ist es eben nicht. Es ist die Wahrheit, Krümel. Ich werde Vater.“  
„Scheiße. Verfluchte Scheiße.“  
Sie lachte bitter auf, löste den schmerzhaften Griff um seine Arme und rutschte ein Stück von ihm ab. Himmel, er hatte geahnt, dass er sie mit diesem Geständnis treffen würde! Brittany war ihre beste Freundin und auch, wenn sie ihm den One-Night-Stand mit ihr nicht mehr übel nahm... die unverhoffte Schwangerschaft war doch noch ein ganz anderes Kaliber! Lee senkte den Blick und nestelte an seinen Schnürsenkeln. Kara ließ sich auf den Rücken ins Gras fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht laut stöhnend in ihren Händen.  
„Krümel?“  
Verdammt, sollte sie ihn seinetwegen anschreien, beschimpfen oder was auch immer... alles wäre besser zu ertragen als diese erdrückende Stille, die sich jetzt zwischen ihnen ausbreitete!  
„Halt die Klappe und lass mich nachdenken!“, zischte sie zwischen den Fingern hindurch und drehte sich unwirsch auf die Seite. 

Es vergingen bestimmt fünf Minuten, bevor sie sich langsam wieder aufsetzte, mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht fuhr und ihn anfunkelte. Lees Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen.  
„Dass du ein Idiot bist, brauche ich dir eigentlich nicht zu sagen... mache ich aber trotzdem. Du bist ein verfluchter Idiot.“  
Er zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen. Dass sie Recht hatte, war unbestreitbar... und er fühlte sich schon schuldig genug, auch ohne ihre Bestätigung.  
„Glaubst du, dass weiß ich nicht? Ich würde einiges dafür geben, das Ganze ungeschehen zu machen... allerdings liegt das außerhalb meiner Fähigkeiten.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du Ian mal fragen. Allerdings wirkt sein Zauber außerhalb Mittelerdes nicht, hab ich mir sagen lassen“, murmelte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Ein Zauberer wäre eine klasse Möglichkeit... aber ich denke, ich werde mich wohl anders damit arrangieren müssen.“   
Er strich mit den Fingern über die weiche Haut ihres Handrückens und seufzte. Kara war nicht wütend, dass spürte er. Ganz im Gegenteil – sie schien sich eher Sorgen um ihn zu machen, deutete er ihren Blick richtig.  
„Das wirst du wohl, mein Leben. Ich meine... irgendwie hab ich dich nie als Vater gesehen. Obwohl du das mit Richards Tochter ja wohl recht gut hinbekommen hast.“  
Sie taxierte ihn abwartend.   
Himmel, warum war es ihm nur so schwer gefallen, ihr davon zu erzählen? Das befreiende Gefühl, dass sich Angesichts ihres mutmachenden Blickes in ihm breit machte, hätte er schon so viel früher nötig gehabt. 

„Nun, erst mal kann ich nur abwarten, ob sie sich nach der Geburt bei mir melden wird. Vielleicht kommt da ja auch gar nichts mehr nach.“  
Kara runzelte die Stirn.  
„Oh, glaub mir... da wird noch etwas kommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Britt sich nicht in den Kopf setzt, dich mit dem Kind an sich binden zu wollen. Immerhin war sie mal schwer verliebt in dich“, sagte sie und blickte nachdenklich über die Wiese.  
„Sie ist meine beste Freundin, Lee... aber es wäre besser gewesen, du hättest dir eine andere Frau gesucht, die du zur Mutter deines Kindes machst.“   
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Du wirst Vater?“  
Richard stand auf dem kleinen Teerweg, der an der Wiese vorbei direkt zur K-Stage führte und sah ihn irritiert an. Na klasse, ausgerechnet er hatte den letzten Teil dieses Gesprächs, das nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, mit anhören müssen! Lee fluchte leise und schaute hinüber zu Kara, die sich schwer keuchend erhob und die Hände in den Rücken stemmte.  
„Ich muss nochmal zu Terry, den morgigen Drehplan durchsprechen.“  
Sie streckte sich und warf Lee dabei einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Diese Situation würde er allein durchstehen müssen, suggerierte sie ihm damit klar und deutlich.   
„Wir sehen uns später noch. Macht's gut, Jungs.“  
Winkend verabschiedete sie sich und nahm den Weg in Richtung der Sporthalle, um sich mit ihrem Chef zu treffen. Lees Blick folgte ihr, bis sie zwischen den Gebäuden verschwunden war.  
„Willst du drüber reden?“  
Richard hatte sich neben ihn ins Gras gesetzt. Mit aufgestützten Unterarmen und geschlossenen Augen genoss er die letzten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen.  
„Mit dir? Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“  
Lee sah, wie der Brite leicht zusammenzuckte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schenkte ihm einen ernsten Blick.

„Pass auf, ich will mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Aber wenn du es Kara erst jetzt erzählt hast, dann weiß es Luke mit Sicherheit noch nicht, oder?“  
Lee kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sein Exfreund hatte immer noch das Talent, ihn in solchen Situationen zu durchschauen.   
Richard verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.  
„Dachte ich mir. Allerdings solltest du damit nicht mehr so lange warten... um euretwillen.“  
Irritiert hob der Jüngere den Kopf und suchte in den blauen Augen nach der Ironie hinter Richards Worten. Doch das Einzige, was er fand, war ehrliches Interesse und... was war das noch? Sorge? Anteilnahme?  
Machte sich der Dunkelhaarige wirklich Gedanken darüber, wie er das Geheimnis Luke offenbaren sollte?  
„Hast du mir gerade ernsthaft einen Beziehungstipp gegeben? Oder kommt da gleich noch eine fiese Bemerkung hinterher?“  
Richard hob abwehrend die linke Hand.  
„Selbst ich begreife irgendwann, wann es an der Zeit ist, loszulassen“, murmelte er leise und richtete sich auf.  
„Trotzdem wäre ich gern für dich da... wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid, ok?“  
Lee erhob sich ebenfalls, klopfte sich die Grashalme von der Hose und griff nach seiner Tasche.  
„Ich denke, irgendwann werde ich mit Sicherheit darauf zurückkommen“, erwiderte er. Unschlüssig blieben sie einen Augenblick voreinander stehen und sahen sich stumm an.  
„Ich muss dann mal weiter... Andy wartet sicher schon auf mich“, unterbrach Richard den stillen Moment zwischen ihnen und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.   
Lee nickte und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche.  
„Ja, na klar... ich sollte dann auch mal wieder... man sieht sich.“  
Der Ältere lächelte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon ging. Er war schon fast an der Absperrung angelangt, die den Greenscreen vom Rest des Sets abtrennte, als Lee noch etwas einfiel.  
„Rich?“  
Langsam wandte der Brite den Kopf.  
„Ja?“  
Lee schluckte bei dem Schauer, den der intensive Blick seines Exfreundes durch seinen Körper jagte. Die Erinnerung daran, was dieser einst allein damit in ihm ausgelöst hatte, würde er wohl nicht so schnell ablegen können.  
„Danke.“

 

 

„Hättest du jetzt endlich mal die Güte, mir zu erzählen, wo es hin geht? Wenn ich schon an meinem Geburtstag so früh aufstehen muss, wüsste ich gern, ob es sich auch lohnt.“  
Luke, der sich auf dem Beifahrersitz des Mietwagens zusammengekuschelt hatte wie eine zu groß geratene Katze, gähnte herzhaft und blickte Lee über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg missmutig an. Der Ältere lachte laut auf.  
„Du kannst ja genauso ungeduldig sein wie ich. Lass dich überraschen, wir sind gleich da“, entgegnete er schmunzelnd und trommelte gutgelaunt mit den Fingern im Takt zur Radiomusik auf dem Lenkrad herum.   
Sein Freund vergrub unterdessen den Kopf in seinem zusammengerollten Pullover, den er zum Kopfkissen umfunktioniert hatte und grummelte leise vor sich hin. Lee verzog das Gesicht zu einem leichten Grinsen und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Natürlich war Luke nicht begeistert gewesen, als er ihn am frühen Morgen geweckt und damit überrumpelt hatte, heute noch nach Auckland zu fliegen.   
Doch die geplante Überraschung würde ihn dafür hoffentlich mehr als nur entschädigen.  
Zehn Minuten später hielt er vor dem verglasten Eingangsbereich des Sofitel-Hotels direkt am Hafen und stupste seinen tief und fest schlafenden Freund an.   
„Wir sind da, du Murmeltier“, flüsterte er belustigt und nickte dem elegant gekleideten Pagen, der darauf wartete, die Autotür zu öffnen, freundlich zu.  
Luke stieg gähnend aus, streckte sich und sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Hotels hätte es auch in Wellington gegeben.“  
Lee legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Angestellten in die exklusiv gestaltete Lobby.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich fliege mit dir hierher, damit wir die Zeit nur im Hotel verbringen können? Glaub mir, ich hab da noch was anderes mit dir vor“, wisperte er Luke ins Ohr und lächelte vielsagend. Kara hatte eine grandiose Idee gehabt und Lee hoffte inständig, sie würde seinem Freund auch gefallen.   
Aber noch war es nicht so weit.   
Nachdem sie eingecheckt hatten, brachte sie der Aufzug hinauf in den zehnten Stock, wo die Junior-Suite lag, die Lee für die nächsten 2 Tage gebucht hatte.   
„Kingsize-Bett? Das hast du doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken gemacht“, rief Luke ihm aus dem Schlafzimmer zu, kaum, dass er die großzügig angelegten Räume inspiziert hatte.  
„Ich persönlich finde die Badewanne ja weitaus interessanter“, erwiderte er, als er das Zimmer betrat und auf seinen Freund zuging.   
Lukes Augen blitzten auf, als der Ältere ihn am Nacken an sich heranzog und voller Zärtlichkeit küsste. Nach den letzten Wochen am Set, den eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten in ihrem Trailer und der ständigen Beobachtung durch ihre Kollegen genoss Lee diesen Moment ungemein, war er doch der Auftakt für ein paar Stunden, die nur ihnen beiden gehören würden. Naja, fast...  
„So leid es mir tut, aber wir müssen damit aufhören“, murmelte er an Lukes Lippen und schob den Dunkelhaarigen sanft, aber bestimmt von sich.   
„Du willst sicher noch duschen, bevor ich dich entführe, hab ich Recht?“  
Der Angesprochene nickte, ergriff Lees Hand und zog ihn in den angrenzenden Raum.  
„Aber nur mit dir“, raunte er dunkel, ergriff den Saum von dessen Shirt und streifte es ihm über den Kopf.

 

 

„Ein Tonstudio?“  
Ungläubig starrte Luke auf das kleine Metallschild, das dem Besucher verriet, was sich hinter den Mauern des unscheinbar anmutenden Hauses in der Mount Eden Road verbarg.   
Das The Lab war laut Karas Internetrecherche eines der renommiertesten Studios des Landes und Jol Mulholland, der Besitzer, hatte schon mit internationalen Größen wie Motocade und ihrem geschätzten Kollegen Billy Connoly gearbeitet.   
Lee wischte sich nervös den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn und warf Luke einen angespannten Blick zu.  
War das auch wirklich die richtige Idee gewesen?  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Du hast so oft davon gesprochen, wie gern du singst... und dass du es schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht hast. Deshalb dachte ich, nun...“  
„Du bist der Wahnsinn, Pace!“  
Luke drückte ihn, ungeachtet der vorübereilenden Passanten, an die Hausmauer und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Lee zog ihn in seine Arme und atmete erleichtert auf. Anscheinend hatte er nicht ganz falsch gelegen.   
Lukes Augen funkelten und ein begeistertes Strahlen hüllte sein Gesicht ein, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.   
„Verflucht, so etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht! Und ich hab noch so über das frühe Aufstehen gejammert. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass...“, stammelte der Waliser und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Lee legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Der Sinn einer Überraschung liegt ja darin, dass man eben nicht weiß, was einen erwartet... Und ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt. Und jetzt lass uns reingehen.“  
Er betätigte den Klingelknopf.

„Hey, ich bin Olly. Luke und Lee, habe ich Recht?“  
Der schlacksige Mittdreißiger mit Hornbrille und Basecap, der die Tür öffnete und ihnen gutgelaunt die Hand entgegenstreckte, war Lee auf Anhieb sympathisch. Dank Google wusste er bereits, wen sie da vor sich hatten. Olly Harmer, zweiter Eigentümer des Studios, ein begnadeter Bassist und Instrumentesammler, der schon einige Auszeichnungen für seine Arbeit bei diversen Preisverleihungen eingeheimst hatte.  
„Ich nehm euch dann gleich mal mit runter in den Ofen“, sagte dieser nun und deutete auf eine schmale Treppe, die in den unteren Bereich führte.  
Luke, der schon einige Tonstudios von innen gesehen haben musste und dementsprechend mit der Materie vertraut war, ging eilig voran, während Lee langsamer hinterher schlenderte und dabei die Schallplatten und Poster an den Wänden studierte.  
Er hatte Luke bis jetzt nur manchmal morgens unter der Dusche singen gehört und war gespannt darauf, wie sein Freund sich in dieser professionellen Umgebung schlagen würde.   
Als ausgebildeter Musicaldarsteller hatte der Waliser selbstverständlich auch Lektionen in Gesang erhalten; etwas, um das sich Lee an der Juilliard immer erfolgreich hatte drücken können. Hoffentlich verlangte Luke nicht von ihm, dass er sich auch hinter das Mikrophon stellte!  
„Jol, darf ich dir Luke Evans vorstellen?“, hörte Lee Olly gerade sagen, als er den mit grünen Stoffsofas und bunten Reispapierlampen ausgestatteten Raum betrat, in dem sie die nächsten Stunden verbringen würden.  
„Du hast schon mit Boy George zusammen gearbeitet, richtig? Ich habe mir Taboo damals mehrfach in London angesehen. Ein tolles Stück.“  
Die rauchige Stimme, die diese Worte gesprochen hatte, schien nicht recht zu dem kleinen, schmächtigen Mann zu passen, dessen dunkle Locken ihm ungebändigt ins Gesicht fielen.  
„Und du bist der Initiator dieser Überraschung? Ich bin Jol... und ich freue mich darauf, heute mit so einem Talent wie deinem Kumpel hier was auf die Beine zu stellen.“  
Er drückte Lees Hand, lächelte breit und wandte sich dann wieder Luke zu, um mit ihm die Einzelheiten durchzugehen.  
Eine hübsche, junge Frau mit pink gefärbtem Haar brachte ihnen ein paar Erfrischungen und Olly ließ sich ächzend auf eines der Sofas fallen.  
„Setz dich, Lee. Die beiden werden da jetzt eine Weile mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt sein... also mach's dir gemütlich und trink in der Zeit was mit mir.“  
Er reichte Lee eine Coke und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Luke sich scheinbar mit Jol über die Auswahl der Musikstücke geeinigt und sich eingesungen.  
„Wünsch mir Glück... und tu mir den Gefallen und halt dir die Ohren zu, wenn es zu schlimm für dich wird.“  
Lee lachte amüsiert auf und reckte die Daumen in die Höhe.  
„Toi, toi, toi... du schaffst das schon. Da bin ich mir sicher.“   
Er schenkte Luke einen langen, aufmunternden Blick, bevor dieser die Tür der Kabine hinter sich verschloss und Lee ihn durch der Scheibe hindurch dabei beobachten konnte, wie er sich die Kopfhörer aufsetzte und das Mikro richtete. Jol begab sich an seinen Platz hinter dem Mischpult, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und betätigte verschiedene Knöpfe und Regler.  
„Na, jetzt bin ich ja wirklich mal gespannt.“  
Olly hatte sich hinter Lee auf die Sofalehne gehockt und wartete genau wie er darauf, dass Jol die Musik einspielte.  
Fasziniert beobachte Lee das Blinken auf den verschiedenen Boards und bewunderte die Geschicklichkeit, mit welcher der Musiker das Pult bediente.  
Die ersten Töne erklangen und Lee zuckte zusammen, als er den Song erkannte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und versank in den grünen Augen seines Freundes, die ihn regelrecht durch die Scheibe hindurch zu fixieren schienen.  
Und als Luke schließlich zu singen begann, vergaß Lee alles andere um sich herum.  
„So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are. And nothing else matters...“  
Diese Stimme, die so voller Gefühl davon erzählte, wie Liebe wirklich sein sollte... es schien, als würde Luke nur für ihn singen. Als wäre dieser Text einzig für sie beide geschrieben worden.   
Er schluckte.  
Die Worte klangen so rein, erhaben und traurig zugleich. Wie Farben, die sanft verschwammen, wenn sich die Abendsonne im Wasser brach.   
Wie ein Duft, den man sacht wahrnahm, wenn man an vergangene Tage dachte. Wie der Wind, der aus der Wüste kam und die Ufer des Meeres küsste... warm, behütend und so zärtlich liebkosend, dass selbst die Wellen sich seiner erbarmen mussten.  
„Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words, I don't just say. And nothing else matters."   
Es waren nicht allein die Worte, die ihn zittern ließen, nicht nur die fesselnde Melodie, die Lukes Stimme untermalte... es war das Gefühl, das sie in ihm auslösten, diese Empfindung, die schon alt gewesen war, als die Welt noch wenige Jahre zählte.   
Er liebte Luke – und das mit einer Intensität, die ihm bis zu diesem Moment selbst nicht bewusst gewesen war.  
Und plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts anderes mehr, als dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen.


	46. The Gift

Shine, shine your light on me  
Illuminate me, make me complete  
Lay me down, and wash this world from me  
Open the skies, and burn it all away  
'Cause I've been waiting, all my life just waiting  
For you to shine, shine your light on me

I dreamed the world, with my eyes open  
But time moved on and then, new worlds begin again  
Oh my heart, in this universe so vast  
No moment was made to last, so light the fire in me

( Nova - VNV Nation)

 

 

Die Sonne stand bereits recht tief am Himmel, als Lee und Luke das Tonstudio verließen. Jol, der versichert hatte, ihnen die abgemischte Aufnahme unverzüglich nach ihrer Fertigstellung zuzuschicken, war in wahre Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen und hatte den Waliser gebeten, innerhalb seines Neuseelandaufenthaltes unbedingt noch ein weiteres Mal vorbei zu kommen.   
Luke hatte das Kompliment verlegen lächelnd entgegen genommen, sich verabschiedet und dabei in Lees Augen nach dessen Meinung gesucht.  
Der hatte bestätigend genickt und beide Daumen zum Zeichen des Triumphs in die Höhe gereckt.  
Himmel, sein Freund war schier unglaublich gewesen!   
Breit lächelnd ging er neben Luke her, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Tiefgarage machten, um den Wagen zu holen und zurück ins Hotel zu fahren.  
„Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr mir das Singen wirklich gefehlt hat“, sagte dieser, öffnete die Autotür und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Lee stieg ebenfalls ein und startete den Motor.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat.“  
Er steuerte den Wagen aus dem Parkhaus und reihte sich in den abendlichen Verkehr ein. Luke seufzte zufrieden und legte seine Hand auf Lees, um sie sanft zu drücken.  
„Du hast damit echt einen Volltreffer gelandet, Pace. Danke nochmal... das war der Wahnsinn!“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte seinem Freund einen amüsierten Seitenblick, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Der Weg zurück zum Hotel war zwar relativ kurz, aber er empfand das Fahren in einer ihm nicht vertrauten Stadt dennoch jedes mal aufs Neue als Herausforderung... zumal Auckland um einiges größer als Wellington war.  
„Der Wahnsinn war das, was da aus deinem Mund kam. Mal ehrlich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so singen kannst... ich hätte dich täglich dazu gezwungen“, murmelte er und fühlte, wie Lukes Finger sich fester um die seinen schlossen.

Der Jüngere lachte leise auf.  
„Es kommt immer drauf an, was ich singe... und was mir die Person bedeutet, für die ich es tue. Das vorhin...“  
Er stockte und schien in Gedanken nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Lee wandte den Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Das mag sich jetzt völlig kitschig anhören, aber... verflucht, das war magisch! Ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest allein für mich singen.“  
„Das hab' ich ja auch.“  
Luke wandte den Blick ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, als gäbe es in diesem Moment nichts interessanteres als die sattgrünen Bäume des Victoria Parks, den sie soeben passierten.  
Verflucht, hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?, schoss es Lee durch den Kopf.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise.  
Sein Freund wirkte mit einem Mal unglaublich nachdenklich.  
„Ist es... Und genau das macht mir Angst“, erwiderte Luke und schnaubte leicht.   
Lee fuhr auf den hoteleigenen Parkplatz, brachte den Wagen zum Stehen und musterte Luke irritiert.  
„Entweder, ich hab was nicht mitbekommen oder ich bin gerade zu blöd, um zu verstehen, was du mir sagen willst... es läuft doch gut zwischen uns, oder nicht?“  
Verdammt, nach der glücklichen Stimmung des Tages fühlte er sich jetzt, als ob ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt hatte! Was ging da nur in Lukes Kopf vor sich, dass ihn zu solch einer Aussage trieb?  
Der Dunkelhaarige schenkte ihm einen melancholisch wirkenden Blick und spielte mit den Bügeln seiner Sonnenbrille, bevor er tief durchatmete.  
„Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch im Cirque, Lee? Als du mich gefragt hast, was ich in London machen würde?“, fragte er.  
Der Ältere nickte stumm.   
Natürlich erinnerte er sich an diesen Abend.  
Damals war er tief verzweifelt gewesen, schockiert von der Tatsache, dass Richard ihn öffentlich gedemütigt und ihre Beziehung für beendet erklärt hatte. Luke war es gewesen, der ihm hinterhergelaufen und seitdem immer für ihn dagewesen war. Und aus dem anfänglichen Trost, den er aus ihrer Beziehung hatte schöpfen können, war schleichend etwas anderes geworden... etwas, auf das er nicht mehr verzichten konnte.

„Du hast mir diese Frage nie beantwortet“, entgegnete er angespannt. Luke senkte den Blick und betrachtete seine Hände, deren Finger immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, die Brille auf und wieder zu zu klappen.  
„Ich wollte dich sehen.“  
„Du meinst...“  
„Als Ian mich einlud, da wusste ich noch nicht, dass du auch kommen würdest. Martin erwähnte es dann nebenbei in einem Gespräch und... Verdammt, du hast mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mehr bedeutet, als ich mir selbst eingestehen wollte.“  
Lee stutzte.  
„Aber da war ich doch noch mit Richard zusammen.“  
Luke räusperte sich, hob den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.  
„Das war ja mein Problem. Als ich dann von Aidan gehört habe, dass es zwischen Richard und dir kriselt,war ich irgendwie... erleichtert, glaube ich. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber... für mich habt ihr nie besonders gut zusammen gepasst.“  
Lee runzelte die Stirn.  
„Mittlerweile glaube ich das auch“, murmelte er und erschrak angesichts der Bitterkeit, die bei diesen Worten in seiner Stimme mitschwang.   
Aber entsprachen sie nicht der Wahrheit?   
Fünf Jahre lang war er einem Traum hinterher gelaufen, der vor der Wirklichkeit keinen Bestand gehabt hatte.   
Luke hingegen war real... und mit ihm war das alles um so vieles einfacher. Und doch machte ihm das seltsame Verhalten seines Freundes just in diesem Moment schwer zu schaffen. Ein trauriger Zuge umspielte dessen Mundwinkel, als er leise weitersprach.  
„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass sich die Dinge so zwischen uns entwickeln... dass du eines Tages das gleiche für mich empfinden könntest, wie ich für dich...und jetzt, wo es so ist, habe ich Angst. Davor, dass du eines Tages doch wieder zu ihm zurück gehst... gerade jetzt, wo ich... wo ich bald nicht mehr hier sein werde.“

„Das zwischen Richard und mir ist vorbei... und das weißt du auch.“  
Lee griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und fixierte ihn angestrengt.  
„Und was soll das heißen, du bist bald nicht mehr hier? Die Dreharbeiten gehen doch noch mindestens bis Juni.“  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf, strich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken des Älteren und schnaubte.  
„Für mich nicht... meine Szenen sind alle so gut wie im Kasten. Und den Vertrag für das nächste Projekt habe ich schon vor Monaten unterschrieben, also...“  
„Fast&Furious, richtig? Wann?“, murmelte Lee und fluchte innerlich.   
Er hatte gewusst, dass Luke nicht einfach hier in Neuseeland bleiben und darauf warten konnte, bis er selbst seine Takes abgedreht hatte... und doch hatte er verrückterweise die Hoffnung gehegt, dass es genauso kommen würde. Abwartend sah er den Dunkelhaarigen an, der sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe biss.  
„In zwei Wochen...“  
Zwei Wochen! Lee schluckte.   
Seit über drei Monaten hatte es nicht einen Tag gegeben, an dem sie voneinander getrennt gewesen waren... und plötzlich merkte er, wie schwer es ihm fallen würde, in dieser Zeit auf den Waliser verzichten zu müssen.   
Doch die größte Tücke in ihrem Job waren nun einmal genau diese räumlichen Trennungen, mit denen sie irgendwie würden klar kommen müssen, wollten sie ihre Beziehung nicht in den Sand setzen. Und genau das hatte Lee unter keinen Umständen vor.  
Aufmunternd zwinkerte er Luke zu.  
„Dann haben wir also noch vierzehn Tage vor uns, in denen ich dich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen darf?“, raunte er und suchte die Lippen des Jüngeren für einen neckischen Kuss. Luke schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
„Kriegen wir das hin?“, flüsterte er in den Kuss hinein und suchte Lees Blick.  
Der nickte.  
„Kriegen wir. Und jetzt lass uns reingehen. Für das, was ich jetzt mit dir vorhabe, sind mir hier draußen eindeutig zu viele neugierige Augen und Ohren.“

 

 

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Lee zog Luke an der Hand in Richtung Schlafzimmer.   
Bestimmt dirigierte er ihn auf das große Bett und küsste ihn hungrig. Himmel, wie er es liebte, Lukes geschickte Zunge in seinem Mund zu spüren! Die Geräusche, die ihre Lippen verließen, der minzige Geschmack der Kaugummisorte, die sein Freund bevorzugte und deren Namen er ständig vergaß... stundenlang hätte er so weitermachen können. Doch heute hatte er noch etwas anderes vor.  
„Lauf nicht weg, ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Er erhob sich und Lukes warmes Lachen begleitete ihn, als er das Bad betrat, Wasser in die großzügig bemessene Wanne einlaufen ließ und ein paar der heimlich erworbenen Kerzen entzündete. Diesen Abend wollte er mit allen Sinnen genießen... und er würde sein Bestes geben, dass Luke es ebenso konnte.  
Konzentriert las er sich die Etiketten der verschiedenen, hochwertigen Badezusätze durch, die auf der Ablage neben dem Spiegel aufgereiht waren, entschied sich für eine Mischung aus Sandelholz und Amber und gab ein paar Tropfen davon in das dampfende Nass.   
Sofort stieg ihm der exotische Duft in die Nase und ließ ihn amüsiert lächeln.   
Ja, das war genau nach seinem Geschmack! Zufrieden mit seinem Werk wandte er sich ab und ging zurück in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, in dem Luke immer noch auf dem Bett lag und ihn abwartend taxierte.  
„Wo warst du so lange?“, raunte dieser dunkel, setzte sich auf und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
„Lass dich überraschen.“  
Schmale, geschmeidige Finger gruben sich in Lees Shirt, krochen unter den hellen Stoff und berührten die Haut oberhalb seines Hosenbundes. Der Ältere sog scharf die Luft ein, wusste er doch nur zu genau, was diese Hände bewirken konnten. Wie sie sich anfühlten, wenn sie suchend über seine Hüften wanderten, seinen Hintern entlang, hinunter zu seinen Beinen...   
Er griff in Lukes Haar, gerade fest genug, um dem Waliser ein heiseres Stöhnen zu entlocken. Grüne Augen blickten verlangend zu ihm empor.  
„Solange die Überraschung dich beinhaltet, bin ich ganz Ohr.“  
Lukes Lippen hauchten sanfte Küsse auf Lees Bauchnabel und die empfindliche Haut daneben und machten es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Einen kurzen Moment gab er sich ganz diesem Gefühl hin, genoss die feuchtwarmen Liebkosungen und keuchte, als Luke langsam die Knöpfe seiner Jeans öffnete.

„Nicht so ungeduldig“, murmelte er, umfasste die Handgelenke des Jüngeren und zog ihn auf die Beine. Nein, heute würden sie sich Zeit lassen... so schwer ihm das selbst auch fiel.  
„Ich will mehr, Pace“, zischte Luke, zerrte an seinem Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf.  
„Weg damit. Und zieh den Rest auch gleich aus.“  
Lee lachte leise, griff nach dem Zipper von Lukes Hoodie und streifte ihm diesen von den Schultern. Achtlos ließ er das Kleidungsstück zu Boden fallen und strich mit dem Handrücken über die gut definierten Bauchmuskeln des Dunkelhaarigen, dessen Lippen erneut die seinen suchten und der ihn küsste, als wäre dies ihre letzte Nacht auf Erden.  
„Noch nicht... komm mit.“  
Lees Finger glitten leicht in Lukes Jeans, tangierten dabei die feinen Härchen tief unterhalb des Nabels und schlossen sich um den festen Stoff. Unnachgiebig zog er Luke in Richtung Badezimmer, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen.   
Er spürte das Grinsen des Jüngeren an seinen Lippen, als er mit einem Fußtritt die Tür aufschwingen ließ und sie zusammen in den halbdunklen Raum stolperten. Die Kerzen flackerten angesichts des plötzlichen Luftzuges und beleuchteten die herumwirbelnden Nebelschwaden auf eine surreale Art und Weise.  
Luke hob die Brauen und Lee konnte den erstaunten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen.  
„Du willst ernsthaft mit mir baden?“, fragte er leise.  
Lee nickte.  
„Haben wir noch nie... und bei der Wanne bot sich das einfach an.“  
Er drängte sich gegen Lukes nackten Oberkörper und nestelte an dessen Reißverschluss, während seine Lippen über den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen glitten und er ihn mit sanften Küssen und kleinen Stupsern seiner Zunge dazu zwang, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und genießerisch zu stöhnen.  
Unter seinen Fingern konnte er spüren, wie bereit Luke für ihn war, wie sehr dessen Körper die Worte formte, die sein Mund noch nicht im Stande war, auszusprechen... doch Lee hatte das Ziel, ihn zu genau diesem Punkt zu bringen, bevor die Nacht zu Ende war.  
Geschickt befreite er den Waliser von den unnötigen Stoffschichten, ehe er sich selbst entkleidete.  
Der hungrige Blick, den Luke ihm schenkte, als er sich ins Wasser setzte, jagte ihm trotz der Hitze einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Na los, komm schon rein“, flüsterte er.  
Luke stieg zu ihm in die Wanne, drängte sich zwischen seine Beine und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über Lees nassen Oberschenkel, während sich seine andere Hand in dessen Nacken schob, um ihn erneut seinen Mund kosten zu lassen.   
Lees Herz hämmerte hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, in einer Intensität, die der Jüngere einfach spüren musste.

Scheiße, was war denn nur mit ihm los?   
Seit ihrem Besuch im Tonstudio, den Zeilen, die von Lukes Lippen direkt in sein Herz gedrungen zu sein schienen, hatte er das Gefühl, noch nie die Berührung eines anderen Menschen so herbeigesehnt zu haben wie jetzt, in diesem Moment. Unzählige Male hatten sie sich in den letzten Monaten gemeinsam ihrer Lust hingegeben und doch... irgendwas schien plötzlich anders zu sein.  
Es war, als würde alles, was er je über Beziehungen gelernt hatte, von diesem Mann, der ihn jetzt mit dunkelgrün funkelnden Augen aufmerksam ansah, in Frage gestellt und neu geschrieben werden.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Pace? Dein Puls rast ja förmlich“, erkundigte Luke sich und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Lee nickte, streichelte sacht über dessen Rücken und suchte seinen Blick.  
„Ich würde am liebsten hierbleiben, weißt du das? Können wir nicht einfach die Zeit anhalten? Dann brauchst du nicht weg und ich würde dich nicht vermissen müssen.“  
Der besorgte Ausdruck auf Lukes Gesicht verschwand und ein breites Grinsen trat an dessen Stelle. Wasser schwappte über den Rand der Badewanne, als Luke sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und die Hände um sein Gesicht schloss.  
„Gott, Lee... du bist echt einmalig!“, stieß er aus, sichtlich berührt von den Worten, die er soeben gehört hatte.  
„Du wirst mir unglaublich fehlen“, wisperte er, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, behutsam erst, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde der Kuss tiefer, ihre Berührungen leidenschaftlicher und das Verlangen deutlich spürbar.  
Lee keuchte atemlos auf, als Luke den Mund über seine Kehle gleiten ließ, mit der Zunge kleine Kreise auf der feuchten, warmen Haut malte und ihm in die Schulter biss.   
Wenn sein Freund so früh seine Zähne einsetzte, dann war er in dieser besonderen, besitzergreifenden Stimmung, die Lee jedes Mal aufs Neue überraschte, versprach sie doch absolut berauschenden Sex.  
„Vertraust du mir?“, erklang die vor Lust raue Stimme des Jüngeren so nah an seinem Ohr, dass Lee dessen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.  
„Das tue ich“, entgegnete er und wurde daraufhin erneut ausgiebig geküsst. Nach einer ganzen Weile löste sich Luke schließlich von seinen Lippen und bedachte ihn mit einem derart aufreizenden Blick, dass er unwillkürlich schlucken musste.  
„Dann komm mit.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige erhob sich und ergriff Lees Arm, um ihn zu sich herauf zu ziehen.  
Wölfisch grinsend fuhr er ihm mit der Hand durch das nasse Haar, bevor er stumm andeutete, ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen.  
Lee kam der Aufforderung nur zu gern nach, war er doch äußerst gespannt, was Luke sich für ihn hatte einfallen lassen. Der Gedanke, dass der Waliser das Spiel plötzlich nach seinen eigenen Regeln spielte, erregte ihn ungemein.

„Leg dich hin“, raunte dieser nun in das diffuse Dämmerlicht des Raums, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und holte etwas aus dem schmalen Nachtschrank neben dem Bett. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, erkannte Lee, dass Luke seinen eigenen Schal in den Händen hielt.  
Was hatte er damit vor?  
Irritiert hob er die Brauen, als Luke sich neben ihm auf der breiten Matratze niederließ und ihn ungeniert musterte.  
„Ich frage dich nochmal – vertraust du mir, Lee?“  
Luke sprach langsam und bedächtig, in jener dunklen Tonlage, die Lee insgeheim seine Sex-Stimme nannte und die sein Blut jedes Mal in flüssiges Feuer verwandelte, das unaufhaltsam durch seine Adern jagte und seine Lenden zum Glühen brachte.  
„Verflucht, natürlich vertraue ich dir!“, rutschte es ihm heraus, während er sich unruhig auf dem Laken bewegte.   
Himmel, egal, was Luke auch im Sinn hatte, er sollte sich besser damit beeilen, sonst würde er einfach über ihn herfallen und sich holen, wonach ihm begehrte!  
Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen.  
„Gut... denn ich möchte, dass du heute Nacht mir gehörst... und ich will, dass du dich dabei ganz auf das konzentrierst, was ich mit dir mache.“  
Er hob den Schal in die Höhe, wickelte sich die Enden des blauen Stoffes langsam um die Hände und lächelte herausfordernd.  
„Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht irgendwo anbinden, oder? Wenn doch, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass dieses Bett nirgendwo eine Möglichkeit dazu bietet?“, entgegnete Lee und zuckte mit den Schultern. Luke knurrte, verdrehte die Augen und rutschte ein Stück höher.  
„Zu schade... deshalb begnüge ich mich damit, dir die Augen zu verbinden.“, sagte er, drapierte den Schal vor Lees Gesicht und verknotete ihn gewissenhaft am Hinterkopf.  
„Und jetzt lehn dich zurück und lass mich machen. Du musst nur fühlen“, hörte Lee ihn leise neben seinem Kopf flüstern.  
Verdammt, das war wirklich eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung! Nicht sehen zu können, was als nächstes geschah und sich einzig auf das zu konzentrieren, was seine anderen Sinne ihm zeigten, war spannend und erschreckend zugleich.  
Lee ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und lauschte angestrengt den Geräuschen, die er um sich herum wahrnahm. Das Ticken des Weckers auf dem Nachtschrank, das monotone Brummen des Verkehrs, der durch das geöffnete Fenster drang, Lukes gleichmäßiger Atem an seinem Ohr... all das erschien ihm plötzlich viel lauter, jetzt, wo er praktisch blind war.

Ein überraschtes Schnauben entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er Lukes Finger an seinem Schwanz spürte, hauchzart nur, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings.  
„Ist es das, was du willst, Lee? Reicht dir das... oder brauchst du mehr?“  
Lee wollte antworten, wollte ihm sagen, dass es eben nicht genug war... doch als Lukes Finger sich um sein hartes Fleisch schlossen, fester diesmal, unnachgiebiger, und damit begannen, ihn rhythmisch zu massieren, konnte er sich nur noch auf die Lippen beißen, um die unmenschlich klingenden Laute zu unterdrücken, die diese Liebkosung in ihm auslösten.  
Instinktiv suchte er nach einem Halt, krallte die Hände in das kühle Laken unter sich und bog den Kopf zurück.  
„Das ist verdammt gut...“, stieß er, nach Atem ringend, hervor, „... hör nicht auf.“  
„Ich liebe es, solche Dinge mit dir anzustellen“, hauchte Luke ihm kaum hörbar ins Ohr, ließ die Hand über seinen Bauch gleiten und zwickte ihm in die Brustwarzen. Diesmal konnte Lee ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.   
Scheiße, der Kerl wollte ihn scheinbar wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben!  
„Ich liebe es, in deinem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du kurz davor bist, zu kommen... mit meinem Namen auf deinen Lippen, die darum betteln, dass ich dich endlich ficke.“  
Dunkles Lachen erklang, als Lees Finger an dem Stoff nestelten, der ihm die Sicht nahm. Wie sollte er diese Qual länger ertragen, ohne Luke dabei in die Augen sehen zu können?  
Warme Lippen pressten sich zart auf seine Wange und suchten sich küssend ihren Weg hinab zu seinem Mund.  
„Betrüg dich nicht um diese Erfahrung, mein Herz“, flüsterte Luke und Lee konnte spüren, wie er das Gewicht auf der Matratze verlagerte. Geschickte Hände wanderten suchend über seine Brust, forschende Finger, die mal sanft, dann wieder mit festem Griff, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu untersuchen schienen und stetig tiefer glitten. Und als Lukes Zunge den vorgezeichneten Weg einschlug, eine Spur über seinen Körper zog und schließlich neckische Linien um seinen Bauchnabel malte, stöhnte Lee ungehemmt auf.  
„Mach schon... berühr mich!“  
Es war im egal, dass seine Stimme bebte, dass er sich anhörte, als ob ihm jegliche Kontrolle entglitten wäre... das Einzige, was ihn jetzt noch interessierte, war Lukes Mund in seinem Schoß.  
Dieser presste seine Lippen nun auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, saugte sich fest, bis Lee das Gefühl hatte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können. Süßer, peinigender Schmerz, der durch seinen gesamten Körper jagte, seine Nervenenden vibrieren und ihn glauben ließ, Luke sei Gott und der Teufel zugleich.

„Du siehst verdammt heiß aus, wenn du dich selbst verlierst, Pace“, murmelte der Jüngere heiser, strich mit den Fingerspitzen erneut über seinen Bauch, seine Hüftknochen und die Schenkel, bevor er in seinen Bewegungen innehielt.  
Und endlich, endlich spürte er Lukes warme Lippen an seinem Schwanz, die flinke Zunge, die einen breiten, feuchten Streifen von der Spitze bis zur Wurzel leckte, dort mit neckenden Stupsern verharrte, um sich in kreisenden Linien wieder nach oben zu arbeiten.   
Lee bäumte sich auf, stöhnend, keuchend, und vergrub die Finger erneut in den weichen Laken.  
Himmel, wie gerne würde er jetzt sehen können, was Luke dort mit ihm anstellte!  
Es gab für ihn keinen besseren Anblick auf der Welt, als den Jüngeren dabei zu beobachten, zu zusehen, wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, wenn er, lautstark saugend und schluckend, seinen Schwanz genüsslich immer tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
Automatisch öffnete er seine Beine weiter und gewährte Luke damit mehr Spielraum, den dieser auch sogleich schamlos ausnutzte. Rau strichen vorwitzige Finger über seine Hoden, während Lukes Lippen ihn mit einer solchen Perfektion verwöhnten, dass ihm schwindelte und er für einen winzigen Augenblick seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor.  
Unwillkürlich zuckten seine Lenden, stieß sein Becken vor und trieb ihn tief hinein in Lukes Kehle, in diesen warmen, feuchten, einfach nur göttlichen Mund. Scharf sog sein Freund die Luft ein und bohrte die Finger hart in seine Schenkel.  
Scheiße, fluchte Lee innerlich und zwang sich, ganz still zu liegen.   
Hatte er ihn damit überrumpelt?  
Er wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als er Lukes Hand spürte, die nach der seinen griff und sie behutsam an seinem Hinterkopf führte.  
„Lass dich fallen“, hörte er ihn noch sagen, bevor Luke die Lippen erneut um Lees geschwollenes Fleisch schloss, die Hände unter seinen Hintern schob und ihn näher zog.   
Lee vergrub seine Finger in Lukes Haaren. Jetzt, nach dieser Aufforderung, konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten!  
In einem stetigen, berauschenden Rhythmus, schob er sich immer tiefer zwischen diese wunderbaren Lippen, stieß in diesen unglaublichen Mund und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gab es nur diese Empfindung, die ihn einhüllte und in unermessliche Höhen trug.  
Und als Lukes Finger sich tastend ihren Weg zwischen seine Pobacken suchten, ihn reizten und quälten, glaubte er, endgültig verglühen zu müssen.  
So nah... noch ein kleiner Schritt, ein winziges Stück...  
Urplötzlich unterbrach Luke sein erregendes Spiel, entzog sich ihm dieser unendlich verführerische Mund. 

„Zur Hölle, Evans... was...?“, keuchte er entrüstet und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Gottverflucht, er war so kurz davor gewesen, zu kommen... Warum quälte Luke ihn nur so dermaßen?  
Der Waliser rutschte auf der Matratze nach oben und Lee spürte, wie er die Hände rechts und links neben seinem Kopf in die Kissen stemmte.  
Raue Lippen tangierten seine Wange und heißer Atem streifte sein Ohr.  
„Hölle? Die lag jetzt nicht gerade in meiner Intention.“  
Luke gluckste leise und strich, wie unbeabsichtigt, mit seinen Fingerspitzen langsam über Lees Seiten hinab zu seinem Hüftknochen; eine Berührung, die trotz all ihrer Unschuld pulsierende Blitze durch den Körper des Älteren jagte und ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes... Soll ich dir den Himmel zeigen, Pace?“, raunte er mit einer Stimme, deren Klang Lee an geschmolzene Schokolade erinnerte.   
Herb, dunkel und bittersüß beraubte sie ihn der Worte und ließ seine Kehle austrocknen, so dass er nur noch schwach nicken konnte.  
„Dachte ich mir. Warte einen Moment.“  
Luke erhob sich und Lee konnte hören, wie er langsam durch den Raum schritt. Eine Schublade wurde aufgezogen und wieder verschlossen und ein leises, knisterndes Rascheln drang an seine Ohren.   
„Was machst du da so lange?“, stieß Lee unbeherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor und warf sich unruhig hin und her. Hier zu liegen und nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes geschehen würde, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig!  
Luke schien die Situation deutlich zu genießen, lachte er doch amüsiert auf.  
„Wird hier etwa jemand ungeduldig?“  
Wieder dieses Lachen.  
Lee schnaubte.   
Langsam wurde er nervös. Wie konnte Luke das Ganze nur so lustig finden? Erst reizte er ihn, bis er kurz vorm Überschäumen war... und dann? Wenn dies der Himmel war, dann würde er alles dafür geben, um zurück in die Hölle zu gelangen... Solange das nur bedeutete, Lukes Hände wieder auf seinem Körper spüren zu dürfen!  
„Komm her... bitte.“  
Flehend streckte er die Hand aus, blind nach dem Jüngeren tastend, der sich immer noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite befand. Lange würde er dem Reiz nicht mehr widerstehen können, sich das Tuch einfach von den Augen zu reißen und zu Ende zu bringen, was Luke begonnen hatte.  
„Halt die Klappe“, raunte dieser plötzlich ganz nah an Lees Ohr, bevor sich ein hungriger Mund auf den seinen presste und ihn hingebungsvoll küsste.  
Lee stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und wollte Luke zwischen seine Schenkel dirigieren, um endlich das zu bekommen, wonach er sich bereits den ganzen Abend sehnte.. Doch der Jüngere umfasste seine Knie und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt zusammen. Und bevor Lee noch Zeit hatte, großartig darüber nachzudenken, saß Luke bereits auf seinem Schoß, drückte die Beine neben ihm in die Matratze und ließ sich langsam auf ihn gleiten.   
Lee bäumte sich erstaunt auf und stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus.  
Verflucht, er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft...?  
Ungeduldig zerrte er an dem störenden Stoff, der ihm die Sicht nahm, löste den Knoten mit zitternden Fingern und starrte sprachlos in Lukes Augen.  
„Luke, du...“  
Weiter kam er nicht, da Luke die Hand in seinen Nacken legte, sich leicht vorbeugte und ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.  
Lees Gefühle liefen Amok. Diese geschickten Lippen, die ihn schier um den Verstand küssten, forschende Hände, die feine Muster auf seine Haut zeichneten, die warme Enge, die ihn umfing und die Luke ihn das allererste Mal spüren ließ...   
Verdammt, womit hatte er diesen Mann nur verdient?   
„Fühlst du es, Lee?“, murmelte Luke an seinen Lippen und barg den Kopf an seiner Schulter.  
Lee nickte stumm, schlang die Arme um dessen Taille und zog ihn näher an sich.  
Er fühlte.   
Spürte die Liebe, die ihn mit diesem unglaublichen Kerl verband, der immer für ihn da war und der sich ihm gerade hingab, sich ihm schenkte, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte.  
Langsam bewegte Luke sich auf ihm, ließ sein Becken kreisen und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken.  
„Sieh mich an... Ich will es in deinen Augen sehen“, flüsterte Luke und fuhr mit der Hand über Lees raue Wange.  
Lee hob den Blick und versank in dem fast schon überirdisch leuchtenden Grün.  
Verflucht, lange würde er nicht mehr brauchen, um ans Ziel zu gelangen!  
Luke presste stöhnend den Kopf an seinen Hals, als Lee das erste Mal zustieß, behutsam, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Doch als Luke sich näher an ihn drängte, ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnahm und ihm ins Ohr wisperte, ihm mehr zu geben, alles zu geben, konnte er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.  
Fest schlossen seine Finger sich um Lukes Hintern, fordernd suchte sein Mund nach den Lippen des Jüngeren, während er sich in immer schnellerem Rhythmus in ihm bewegte und ihm gab, worum dieser ihn gebeten hatte.  
Gott, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte!  
„Oh scheiße, Lee...“  
Ein Zittern durchfuhr Luke und er vergrub die Zähne in Lees Hals, als die Leidenschaft aus ihm herausbrach und er mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen kam.   
Lees Atmung beschleunigte sich, wandelte sich in ein lustvolles Keuchen, als er die Kontraktionen spürte, die sich eng um seinen Schwanz schlossen und ihn selbst an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben.  
Ein Stoß noch, ein letztes Mal, dass er sich tief in diesen wundervollen Körper trieb, bevor er sich mit einem Schrei in ihm verlor.

Später, als sie auf dem breiten, zerwühlten Bett lagen, beide schweißüberströmt und völlig ausgelaugt, war Lee es, der die Stille durchbrach.  
Er hatte den Arm um Luke gelegt, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte und blickte nachdenklich in das Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Ich liebe dich, Drachentöter... Weißt du das?“  
Lukes Augen funkelten im Dämmerlicht, als dieser ein Stück zu ihm heraufrutschte, nickte und ihm mit der Hand leicht durch die zerzausten Haare fuhr.  
„Und ich liebe dich, mein König “, raunte er heiser und verschloss Lees Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

 

Lukes Lächeln war das erste, was Lee am nächsten Morgen bewusst wahrnahm, als er sich zufrieden in den Kissen räkelte und herzhaft gähnte. Wach, aufmerksam und mit einem liebevollen Funkeln in den Augen musterte ihn der Dunkelhaarige und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Lees nackte Schulter.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Herz.“  
Lee streckte die Arme aus und schlang sie um den Hals des Jüngeren, bevor er ihn an sich heran zog und Luke mit halbgeschlossenen Augen bedächtig küsste.  
„Sag mal, das letzte Nacht... ist das wirklich passiert? Denn, wenn ja... dann hätte ich das ab jetzt gern öfter “, flüsterte er an den Lippen seines Freundes, der sich daraufhin leicht von ihm löste und verschmitzt grinste; ein Anblick, der Lees Puls in Aufruhr versetzte und ihm ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte.   
„Nun, wenn du dir vorher immer solch eine Mühe gibst... dann könnte ich das durchaus in Erwägung ziehen.“  
Lukes Grinsen wandelte sich in ein überraschtes Keuchen, als Lee ihn bei den Hüften fasste, mit ihm auf der Matratze herumrollte und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte.   
„Heb dir deine Forderungen für später auf...“, stieß er knurrend hervor und ließ seine Finger in Lukes Mund gleiten, „... jetzt brauch ich erst mal einen Nachschlag.“  
„Nichts lieber als das“, murmelte Luke undeutlich, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Der Wind frischte auf, als sie am frühen Nachmittag das Hotel verließen und den Weg hinunter zum Hafen einschlugen. Luke hatte darauf bestanden, an ihrem letzten Tag in Auckland wenigstens noch ein kleines Stück der Stadt zu sehen, bevor sie heute Abend zurück nach Wellington würden fliegen müssen.  
„Wir hätten auf den Portier hören und Regenschirme mitnehmen sollen“, murrte Lee, schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und blickte skeptisch in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Der Wetterbericht hatte zwar keinen Regen angekündigt, doch hier am Meer galten solche Voraussagen als nicht sehr zuverlässig.   
„Ich hab noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du aus Zucker bist, Pace.“  
Luke, der vor dem Schaufenster eines Spielzeuggeschäftes stehen geblieben war und interessiert die Auslage begutachtete, schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Blick und knuffte ihn gegen die Schulter. Schmollend kniff Lee die Augen zusammen und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
„Du willst also behaupten, ich wäre nicht süß? Das bricht mir das Herz, Evans.“  
Theatralisch seufzend legte er die Hand auf seinen Brustkorb und verdrehte die Augen. Luke verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem ironisch wirkenden Lächeln.  
„Ich sollte deine Mutter wirklich mal fragen, ob Will und du nicht heimlich die Geburtsurkunden getauscht habt. In Momenten wie diesen kommt mir dein Bruder immer umso vieles reifer vor als du“, entgegnete Luke und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Lee schnaubte entrüstet.  
„Pah, du müsstest den Kleinen mal erleben, wenn er mit seinen Freunden unterwegs ist... dann würde dein Urteil über mich deutlich gnädiger ausfallen.“  
Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste ihn spielerisch.  
„Hab ich gesagt, dass mir deine Art missfällt? Ich liebe es, wenn du in dieser Stimmung bist“, wisperte Luke an seinem Ohr, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte dabei herausfordernd.   
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und das Leuchten in diesen tiefgründigen Augen war etwas, das Lee sich stundenlang hätte ansehen können und das er unglaublich vermissen würde, wenn sein Freund Anfang Mai nach London zurückflog.   
Er schluckte befangen, bemüht darum, die negativen Gedanken, die sich einschleichen wollten, zu verdrängen.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln hakte er sich bei Luke ein und deutete auf die bunten Spielsachen hinter der Glasscheibe.   
„Wolltest du etwas für dein Patenkind aussuchen? Die Kleine freut sich doch bestimmt, wenn ihr berühmter Onkel ihr etwas vom anderen Ende der Welt mitbringt.“  
Luke nickte.  
„Belle ist im Moment in ihrer Kuscheltierphase... und ein Kiwi aus Plüsch fehlt da sicher noch in ihrer Sammlung.“  
Er wandte sich ab, ging zum Eingang des Spielwarengeschäfts und stieß mit einem kleinen Jungen zusammen, der just in diesem Moment zur Tür hinaus gestürmt kam, ein bunt bedrucktes Paket fest umklammernd.  
„Immer langsam, Kleiner. Hast du dir weh getan? “, fragte Luke den Blondschopf und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Jamie!“  
Eine weibliche Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen und eine junge Frau erschien im Türrahmen, die augenscheinlich die Mutter des kleinen Wildfangs war.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe meinem Sohn schon hundertmal gesagt, dass...“, setzte sie an, doch Luke winkte ab.  
„ Kein Problem, Miss.Wir wissen doch alle noch, wie es ist, ein neues Spielzeug zu haben und damit ganz schnell nach Hause zu wollen, oder?“   
Er wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah.  
„Was hast du denn schönes bekommen, Jamie?“  
Ein Strahlen legte sich auf das sommersprossige Gesicht und der Kleine zeigte Luke stolz seine neueste Errungenschaft.  
„Das ist Obi-Wan Kenobi. Meine Mom hat ihn mir geschenkt. Magst du Star Wars?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Oh, aber sicher. Darth Vader hat mich durch meine gesamte Kindheit begleitet.“   
Der Waliser zwinkerte dem Kleinen verschwörerisch zu, als die Blondine ihren Sohn am Arm fasste und sich zum Gehen wandte.  
„Einen schönen Tag noch. Jamie, kommst du?“  
Der Junge griff nach der Hand seiner Mutter, lächelte Luke an und drehte sich immer wieder zu ihm um, bis die beiden schließlich hinter der nächsten Häuserecke verschwunden waren.  
„Ein süßer Fratz.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige lehnte sich neben Lee, der die ganze Szene still beobachtet hatte, an die Hauswand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Du kannst ziemlich gut mit Kindern umgehen.“  
Luke hatte bei seinen Worten den Kopf gehoben und schenkte Lee einen wehmütigen Blick. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die stoppelige Wange und seufzte leise.  
„Als ich klein war, wollte ich immer Geschwister und dachte, wenn ich mal erwachsen bin, dann hab ich einen ganzen Stall voller Kinder. Dass es anders kommen würde, war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst.“

Lee zuckte unmerklich zusammen.   
Er ahnte, einen besseren Zeitpunkt, seinem Freund endlich von den Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, die seit Wochen auf seiner Seele brannten, würde es kaum mehr geben. Augen zu und durch, so hieß es doch, oder?  
„Was das Thema angeht... es gibt da etwas, worüber wir reden müssen“, begann er und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, die friedliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen zerstören zu müssen. Doch nach alldem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, verdiente Luke es, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren, so bitter sie ihm selbst auch vorkam.  
„Ich weiß, was dir durch den Kopf geht, Lee... aber auch, wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, Vater zu werden, glaube ich doch ganz fest daran, dass du dich in der Rolle verdammt gut machen wirst.“  
Lee riss die Augen auf und starrte den Jüngeren voller Erstaunen an. Er musste sich verhört haben, denn, wenn nicht, dann würde das ja bedeuten, dass...“  
Luke stieß sich von der Hauswand ab, trat vor ihn und fasste nach seinen Händen. Lee spürte die angenehme Kühle seiner Finger auf der Haut.  
„Ich weiß es, okay? Gordon hat mir an deinem Geburtstag erzählt, dass die Nacht mit Brittany nicht ohne Folgen geblieben ist.“  
„Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Stört es dich denn überhaupt nicht?“, entgegnete er und legte den Kopf schief, um forschend in Lukes Gesicht zu sehen.  
Wie konnte sein Freund nur so verflucht ruhig bleiben? Immerhin hatte er ihm wochenlang etwas verschwiegen, was für ihre Beziehung nicht ohne Belang sein würde... war er denn gar nicht sauer?  
Der Waliser, der zu ahnen schien, welche Gedanken ihn umtrieben, schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Warum sollte es? Ich liebe dich, mit allen Konsequenzen. Und wenn eine davon dieses Kind ist, dann stehen wir das zusammen durch... sofern du das willst.“  
Lees Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals, als er begriff, was Luke ihm mit diesen wenigen Worten zum Geschenk gemacht hatte und wie tief die Gefühle, die dieser ihm entgegenbrachte, ihn berührten.  
Nie wieder wollte er das verlieren, was er in diesem Mann gefunden hatte. Sanft hob er Lukes Hände an seine Lippen und lächelte.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von einer Wohnung in New York?“


	47. Where do we draw the line?

More than you know it I'm aware  
Of this connection that we share  
I know it seems like sometimes I don't care  
But you are the colors that I wear

It's been a few hours, nearly dawn  
You've been real quiet all along  
Now, I cannot help but think there's something wrong  
Hey baby, what's going on?

(3AM - Poets of the Fall)

 

 

 

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?“  
Luke hob fragend die Augenbraue, löste den Sicherheitsgurt mit einem leisen Klicken und musterte Lee mit einem bedauernden Blick. Der Ältere starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe und nickte seufzend.  
„Ich kann das nicht, okay?“  
Luke stieß ein leises, missbilligendes Knurren aus und schirmte sein Gesicht mit der Hand gegen die einfallenden Strahlen der herbstlichen Morgensonne ab.   
„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du extra so früh aufgestanden bist und mich hierher gebracht hast, nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden? Das nehm ich dir nicht ab.“  
Lee schnalzte mit der Zunge.   
„Ich bin nicht gut in so was, verstehst du? Abschiede liegen mir nicht.“   
Er wies mit einem beifälligen Winken auf den Eingang des flachen Flughafengebäudes, vor dem bereits zu dieser Stunde ein reges Kommen und Gehen herrschte. Der beklemmende Druck in seiner Brust raubte ihm die Luft und ließ ihn hart schlucken.   
Er hatte gewusst, das dieser Tag kommen würde und dennoch... er hasste dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit jedes mal aufs Neue. Luke griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie behutsam.  
„Ich hab noch eine Stunde, bevor ich einchecken muss. Komm wenigstens mit rein und trink einen Kaffee mit mir.“  
„Und dann? Steh ich am Gate und heule wie ein kleines Kind, weil du das Land verlässt? Glaub mir, auf die tolle Schlagzeile kann ich verzichten“, flüsterte Lee und bedachte den Waliser mit einem flüchtigen Blick, bevor er erneut aus dem Fenster sah.   
Himmel, sollten ihre letzten gemeinsamen Minuten für eine lange Zeit wirklich auf diese Art verstreichen?   
Darüber diskutierend, weshalb er nicht mit hinein wollte?   
Sie beide hatten nun einmal ihre Verpflichtungen... und waren doch eigentlich auch alt genug, um mit diesen zeitlich begrenzten Trennungen umgehen zu können, oder? Warum tat es dann trotzdem so verflucht weh?   
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, Himmelherrgott nochmal!  
„Rufst du mich an, wenn du in London gelandet bist?“  
Lee versuchte, seiner Stimme einen betont heiteren Ton zu verleihen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die Worte nicht ganz so sicher über seine Lippen kamen wie sonst. Luke drückte seine Hand fester und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln.  
„Sobald ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen habe. Versprochen.“  
Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  
Lees Blick glitt zu der kleinen Digitalanzeige über dem Autoradio, die ihm erbarmungslos mitteilte, dass ihnen nur noch knapp vierzig Minuten blieben, bevor Luke sein Gepäck aufgeben und ihn endgültig verlassen musste.   
Er verdrehte die Augen und sagte sich selbst, dass es doch genug gab, das in den nächsten Wochen seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte; die Geburt seines Patenkindes, eine Wandertour mit den Jungs am Mt. Ngauruhoe und natürlich noch viele interessante Tage am Set... doch es hatte keinen Zweck; er fühlte sich so beschissen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Langsam fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar und atmete tief durch, bevor er Luke erneut ansah.  
„Was auch immer passiert, ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt. Die letzten fünf Monate waren mit die besten in meinem ganzen Leben... und das lag allein an dir. Danke dafür, dass du es mit mir ausgehalten hast.“  
„Scheiße, Pace“, stieß Luke aus, griff nach Lees Shirt und zog den Älteren in einen langen, verzweifelten Kuss. Dieser hing an seinen Lippen wie ein Ertrinkender, inständig darum bemüht, die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich hinter seinen Lidern sammelten, während er seinen Freund fest an sich drückte.   
Luke löste den Kuss, lehnte die Stirn gegen Lees Schulter und ließ seine Finger in dessen Nacken zärtlich kleine Kreise ziehen.  
„Ich bin der, der zu danken hat, Lee. Für jeden einzelnen Moment mit dir.“  
Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen, berührten sich ihre Hände, ganz so, als müssten sie einen geheimen Vorrat an Zärtlichkeiten anlegen, von dem sie in den kommenden Wochen würden zehren können.  
„Ich muss gehen, Lee. Der Flieger wartet nicht auf mich“, murmelte Luke an seinem Mund, schaute resigniert auf die Uhr und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.   
Lee hob den Blick, stahl sich einen letzten Kuss von diesen unglaublichen Lippen und schmiegte sich leicht in die liebevolle Berührung.  
„Ich weiß... obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er es täte.“  
„Mein Freund, der Elbenkönig, hätte mir ja auch einen Privatjet vermachen können... Kleiner Tipp für meinen nächsten Geburtstag“, raunte der Waliser schmunzelnd.   
Lee musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.  
„Jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst, sonst kette ich dich hier fest und dein Owen Shaw kann mir gestohlen bleiben.“  
Er öffnete die Autotür, umrundete den Wagen und ließ den Kofferraum des BMW aufklappen, um Luke sein Gepäck auszuhändigen. Der Jüngere war ebenfalls ausgestiegen, hatte sich seine Sonnenbrille ins Haar geschoben und seufzte leise, als ihre Finger sich berührten.  
„Ich liebe dich, Pace. Vergiss das nicht“, sagte er kaum hörbar, schulterte seine Tasche und bedachte Lee mit einem langen, intensiven Blick.  
„Und ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf.“  
Lee löste den Griff, streifte dabei ein letztes Mal die Haut seines Freundes und übergab ihm den Koffer mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
Verdammt, wie gern hätte er Luke jetzt einfach darum gebeten, einen späteren Flug zu nehmen und mit ihm aufs Studiogelände zurückzukehren. Doch er wusste, selbst wenn sein Freund auf diesen Vorschlag einging, so wäre es doch nur ein kurzer Aufschub, ein paar gestohlene Stunden, bevor sie wieder vor der gleichen, nervenaufreibenden Abschiedssituation stünden.  
Und so blieb er stumm zurück, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und auf den Fußballen wippend, während Luke sich mit einem gequälten Stöhnen abwandte und durch die breiten Schiebetüren im Flughafengebäude und damit aus seiner Nähe verschwand.  
Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen zog Lee die Schultern hoch, atmete mehrmals tief durch und schloss dann die Kofferraumklappe, bevor er sich hinters Steuer setzte und die Fahrertür zuzog.  
„Hör auf, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen“, murmelte er leise im Wageninnern, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und drehte das Radio auf, um der Stille in sich keinen Raum zu geben.

 

Zwei Wochen später hatte Lee sich immer noch nicht an die Leere gewöhnt, die Lukes Abreise in seinem Herzen und an seiner Seite hinterlassen hatte. Jeden Morgen, in den Augenblicken zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, wenn der Geist noch auf den Spuren der Träume wandelt, tastete er nach dem warmen Körper seines Freundes... und jeden Morgen berührten seine Finger statt der weichen Haut nur das zerknüllte Laken neben ihm.   
Luke fehlte ihm schrecklich... und die Tatsache, dass sie sich erst Ende August wiedersehen würden, machte das Ganze nicht eben erträglicher.  
Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langem ausschlafen können, da PJ ihn erst am Nachmittag für eine Szene benötigte. Den freien Vormittag hatte er damit verbracht, ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen und bei WETA vorbeizuschauen, um mit Richard Taylor letzte Änderungen an der Rüstung zu besprechen, die er in den finalen Szenen als Elbenkönig würde tragen müssen.   
Das Ganze hatte bis weit in den Mittag hinein gedauert und er war das Gefühl nicht los geworden, dass der Workshop-Chef ihn absichtlich so lange in ein Gespräch verwickelte, damit er von seinen Gedanken hinsichtlich Luke abgelenkt war.   
Lee schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung, als er die Tür zu seinem Trailer aufstieß, die Tüten mit den Lebensmitteln auf die Eckbank stellte und sich eine Coke aus dem Kühlschrank holte.  
Der stille Kiwi war ein toller Mensch und Lee hatte seine besonnene Art und den Enthusiasmus, mit dem er über seine Arbeit sprach, sehr zu schätzen gelernt.  
„Jemand zu Hause?“  
Energisch klopfte es gegen die Außenwand des Wohnwagens, als Graham auch schon den Kopf durch die immer noch geöffnete Tür steckte und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen eintrat.  
Lee hob die Brauen und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich jetzt Nein gesagt hätte, McT?“, nuschelte er undeutlich über den Rand der Coladose hinweg und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.  
Die Augen des Schotten blitzten auf.  
„Als ob ich darauf Rücksicht nehmen würde“, erwiderte dieser schnoddrig, stellte die Einkaufstüten auf den Boden und ließ sich in die Polster fallen. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen musterte er den Jüngeren eindringlich.  
„Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass du heute Abend eine Verabredung mit mir und den Jungs hast. Martin hat uns alle ins Kino eingeladen... und eine Ausrede wird nicht akzeptiert.“  
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
Der Zusammenhalt innerhalb des Casts war seit der denkwürdigen Nacht in Richards Trailer und Martins Entschuldigung an seinem Geburtstag wieder so stark wie vor dem Ende des zweiten Drehblocks... und seine Kollegen und Freunde scheinbar darauf erpicht, ihn so gut ablenken zu wollen wie nur irgend möglich.   
„Graham, das klingt wirklich verlockend, aber ich glaube nicht, dass...“, setzte er an, wurde aber durch eine wegwerfende Handbewegung seitens des Älteren unterbrochen.  
„Ich sagte, keine Ausreden.“

Graham wühlte in einer der Tüten, beförderte eine Limoflasche zutage und öffnete sie beiläufig, bevor er Lee mit einem ernsten Blick bedachte.  
„Du wirst dich hier nicht einschließen und Trübsal blasen, wenn draußen das Leben tobt, hast du verstanden? Da hast du nichts von... und Luke noch weniger.“  
Er trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche, verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und schraubte sie wieder zu.  
„Igitt, ist das süß. Also, bist du dabei?“  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Eigentlich stand ihm nicht der Sinn danach, mit einer Horde gutgelaunter Schauspieler die Wellingtoner Innenstadt unsicher zu machen, zumal Jimmy und Aidan mit Sicherheit nach dem Kinobesuch noch auf einen Drink ins Gas würden gehen wollen... andererseits war die Stille und Einsamkeit seines Trailers auch nicht unbedingt dafür gemacht, seine Laune zu verbessern.   
Und wie McT. bereits sagte – vom Trübsal blasen hatte keiner etwas.   
„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich komme mit und passe auf, dass ihr nicht wieder die gesamte Stadt in Aufruhr versetzt. Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung...“   
Der Schotte sah ihn fragend an.  
„Und die wäre?“  
Lee stieß sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, griff nach der Limonadenflasche und lächelte herausfordernd.  
„Du zahlst heute Abend meine Getränke.“  
Der Schotte lachte lauthals auf und schlug mehrmals herzhaft mit der Handfläche auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm.  
„Abgemacht. Das kommt mich billiger, als meine Wette zu verlieren.“  
„Wette?“, entgegnete Lee, stellte die angebrochene Flasche in den Kühlschrank und starrte seinen Kollegen irritiert an.   
Graham zwinkerte ihm entschuldigend zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Martin, Stephen und Jimmy haben jeder hundert Dollar darauf gesetzt, dass ich dich nicht dazu bewegen würde, mitzukommen.“  
„Ihr seid wirklich unmöglich! Zwergenpack! Na, dann werde ich euch abgebrochenen Kreaturen nachher mal zeigen, wozu Elben in der Lage sind“, schnaubte Lee und prustete angesichts der Grimasse, die Graham bei dem ungeliebten Spitznamen zog.   
Der Schotte erhob sich ächzend.  
„Werd bloß nicht übermütig, Texas. Wir sehen uns dann gegen acht an der Schranke... Bis dahin - bleib sauber.“  
Lee winkte ihm breit grinsend hinterher.  
„Vergiss nicht, genug Geld einzustecken.“

 

„Das war großartig, ihr beiden. Wir machen eine Pause von fünfzehn Minuten, dann hätte ich das Ganze gern noch in Großaufnahme.“   
Lee atmete nach PJ's Ansage erleichtert auf und zwinkerte Orlando zu, der ebenfalls mit einem tiefen Seufzer reagierte, sein Schwert beiseite legte und sich ausgiebig streckte. Die heutige Vater-Sohn-Szene zwischen Thranduil und Legolas beinhaltete zwar keine großartigen Kampfsequenzen, doch da sie seit fast drei Stunden ununterbrochen drehten, kam ihnen die Pause mehr als nur gelegen.  
„Willst du auch 'nen Kaffee, Dad?“, fragte der britische Schauspieler und nahm Lees Kopfschütteln mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis, bevor er sich zu der Getränkestation im hinteren Teil der A-Stage begab, an der Sebastian bereits eifrig damit beschäftigt war, den Tee für seinen Chef aufzubrühen.  
Andere Crewmitglieder eilten rege hin und her, justierten die Gerätschaften neu und riefen sich knappe Anweisungen zu. Lee liebte diese energiegeladenen Momente, zog er aus ihnen doch das dringend benötigte Adrenalin, um voll und ganz in seine Rolle schlüpfen zu können.   
Er ließ sich auf einem kleinen Mauervorsprung nieder, sog die Atmosphäre in sich auf und beobachtete das hektische Gewusel um sich herum, als eine weibliche Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
„Na mein Hübscher, in welchen Welten schwebst du denn gerade?“  
Tami Lane, Prosthetic Supervisor und Richards hauptsächliche Maskenbildnerin, ging lächelnd vor ihm in die Hocke und tupfte vorsichtig die Schweißtropfen von seiner Stirn.   
„Oh, ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, ob wir heute ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich fertig werden. Martin hat Kinotickets reserviert“, entgegnete er mit möglichst unbewegter Miene, um die Arbeit der Blondine nicht zu unterbrechen.   
Diese grinste verschmitzt.   
„Haben die Jungs dich tatsächlich bequatschen können, mit ihnen um die Häuser zu ziehen?“, fragte sie amüsiert, puderte sein Gesicht ab und begutachtete ihr Werk mit einem kritischen Blick, bevor sie den Pinsel senkte und wieder in ihrer Gürteltasche verstaute.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen und nickte langsam.  
„Der Gang entkommt man eben nicht. Lass mich raten – Martin hat dich auch um einen Einsatz bei der Wette gebeten?“  
Tami schnaubte, stützte sich auf seinen Beinen ab, um sich hochzuziehen und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Er hat es zumindest versucht. Allerdings ging es bei der Wette nicht um dich, sondern um unseren Zwergenkönig da drüben.“

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu der provisorisch aufgebauten Erfrischungsbar, an der Orlando zusammen mit Graham und Richard stand und ihnen mit einem Becher Kaffee grinsend zuprostete. Lee hob die Brauen und schenkte der Maskenbildnerin einen irritierten Blick.   
„Weshalb sollte Martin darüber spekulieren, ob Richard mitkommt oder nicht? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?“  
Er besah sich seinen Exfreund genauer und runzelte die Stirn.   
Der Brite war in letzter Zeit öfter bei den Szenen anwesend, die er mit Orlando drehte, doch noch nie hatte er so müde und in sich gekehrt gewirkt wie am heutigen Tag. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm und Lee war gewillt, herauszufinden, um was es sich dabei handelte.  
Tami seufzte und neigte den Kopf ein stückweit zu ihm herüber.  
„Eigentlich habe ich ihm versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen, aber... Die Sache mit der Scheidung frisst ihn langsam auf. Seine Ex hat es sich scheinbar in den Kopf gesetzt, ihm auch noch den letzten Penny aus der Tasche zu ziehen und Rich unterschreibt jede Forderung in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann endlich Ruhe gibt.“  
„Ich dachte, das alles wäre bereits Schnee von gestern“, entgegnete Lee überrascht und starrte erneut zu Richard hinüber, der just in diesem Moment den Kopf hob und seinen Blick erwiderte. Für Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur an, bis Lee die Augen schloss und sich verlegen räusperte. Himmel, ahnte der Ältere etwa, dass gerade über ihn gesprochen wurde?   
Tami, die die Szene aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, lachte bitter auf.  
„Gerade du müsstest doch wissen, dass Misses Armitage sich nicht mit halben Sachen aufhält. Sie will alles... und das meiste davon hat sie ja bereits erfolgreich durchgesetzt.“  
Lee schluckte, wusste er doch genau, auf was die Blondine anspielte.   
„Unsere Trennung hat damit nichts zu tun, wie oft soll ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen? Allerdings tut es mir leid, zu hören, dass nicht alles so glatt zu laufen scheint, wie sein Anwalt es ihm prognostiziert hat.“  
Er ignorierte den abschätzigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der jüngeren Frau, wusste er doch, dass es nichts brachte, ihr etwas vorzumachen.   
Tami hatte in ihrem Job gelernt, auch zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen... und ihre Meinung bezüglich des Beziehungsendes hatte sie ihm bereits mehr als einmal mitgeteilt. Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf und bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick.  
„Trennung hin oder her, Pace... im Moment könnte er einen Freund wirklich gut gebrauchen.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und begab sich hinüber zu ihren Kolleginnen, um auf das Ende der Pause zu warten.   
Nachdenklich sah Lee ihr hinterher.  
Erwartete sie etwa von ihm, dass er dieser Freund war?   
Würde Richard das überhaupt wollen? Ihr Umgang miteinander hatte sich in den letzten Wochen zwar deutlich entspannt, doch beschränkten sich ihre Gespräche bisher eher auf die alltäglichen Begebenheiten am Set. Persönliche Themen sparten sie beide so gut es ging aus... und eigentlich wollte Lee es auch dabei belassen.   
„Bereit für eine nächste Runde im Kampf gegen das Böse, Ada?“  
Orlando war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten und verneigte sich in typischer Elbenmanier vor seinem Filmvater, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Lee nickte und warf einen letzten Blick hinüber zur Bar, an der sein Exfreund immer noch stand und ihn mit verschränkten Armen zu beobachten schien, sein Gesicht eine undurchdringliche Maske.   
„Froh hallt der Glocken Kunde, ob des Königs Wiederkehr. Doch alles geht zu Grunde und der See wird ein Flammenmeer“, flüsterte Lee mehr zu sich selbst, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um die unliebsamen Gedanken loszuwerden, die ihn umgaben.   
Sein Filmsohn kicherte.  
„Deinen Text hast du auf jeden Fall drauf. Dann lass uns PJ mal beeindrucken“, sagte dieser schmunzelnd und zog Lee auf die Beine.

 

 

Es war zehn Minuten vor acht und Lee hatte gerade seinen Trailer verlassen, um pünktlich vor den Studios zu erscheinen, als sein Handy klingelte. Mit einem Grinsen fischte er es aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
„Hey, mein Elbenkönig.“  
Lee lächelte bei dem Kosenamen und presste das Telefon enger an sein Ohr.  
„Hey, mein Herz, wie geht es dir?“  
Luke hörte sich müde an und Lee konnte ein leises Gähnen vernehmen, bevor der Waliser weitersprach.  
„Soll noch einer behaupten, es gäbe keine Zeitreisen. Hier in L.A. ist es erst Mittwoch... ich komm noch völlig durcheinander.“  
„Solange du noch weißt, wer ich bin, ist das alles kein Problem. Ich mag es, wenn du ein bisschen durch den Wind bist“, entgegnete Lee und hob grüßend die Hand.   
Graham stand bereits auf dem Gehweg vor der Schranke und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
„Junge Liebe! Sag dem Drachentöter, er soll sich das Gesäusel für später aufheben... Ich höre das Popcorn schon rufen.“  
Er strafte den Schotten mit einem herablassenden Blick, während Luke am anderen Ende der Leitung auflachte.  
„McT ist wohl wieder in Bestform, was? Geht ihr aus?“  
Lee fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare und warf einen Blick zurück zu den Trailern, vor denen sich eine größere Gruppe versammelt hatte, die sich nun langsam in Bewegung setzte. Anscheinend hatte Martin den gesamten Zwergencast dazu überreden können, am heutigen Abend mit in die Stadt zu kommen.  
„Kino und vielleicht später noch einen Drink im Gas. Verdammt schade, dass du nicht dabei sein kannst“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Sein Freund fehlte ihm... zu blöd, dass im Moment mehrere tausend Meilen Luftweg zwischen ihnen lagen.   
Luke seufzte.  
„Glaub mir, ich wäre jetzt auch lieber bei dir. Mach dir einen tollen Abend, okay? Ich werd mir hier erst mal irgendwo nen Kaffee besorgen, bevor ich ins Hotel fahre.“  
„Mach das. Und sieh zu, dass du 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf abbekommst. Wir hören uns morgen wieder, wenn du ausgeschlafen bist.“  
Luke gähnte erneut; ein Geräusch, das Lee schmunzeln ließ.  
„Viel Spaß mit den kleinen Bastarden. Ich liebe dich, mein König.“  
„Und ich liebe dich, Drachentöter.“  
Ein wehmütiger Zug schlich sich auf seine Miene, als er das Klicken in der Leitung vernahm und das Handy wieder zurück in seine Jackentasche steckte.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Pace?“  
Graham legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und musterte ihn aufmerksam, während im Hintergrund die Stimmen lauter wurden. Offensichtlich freuten die anderen sich tierisch auf den freien Abend in der City.   
Lee schluckte und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, bevor er den Kopf hob und dem Blick des älteren Schotten begegnete.  
„Alles gut. Kann ich bei dir mitfahren? Aidans Fahrkünste machen mir mittlerweile Angst... und Johns altertümlichem Vehikel traue ich nicht wirklich über den Weg.“  
„Und genau aus diesem Grund hab ich uns auch zwei Taxen bestellt... Und weil ich nicht vorhabe, heute Nacht nüchtern in meinem Bett zu liegen“, entgegnete Graham mit einem dunklen Lachen und wies mit der Hand die Straße hinab, in die soeben die georderten Wagen einbogen.   
Lee grinste wissend.  
„Na dann... auf einen interessanten Abend.“

 

„Warum hast du eigentlich keine Karten für's Roxy besorgt? Da hätten wir prima hinlaufen können.“  
Aidan stieg aus dem Großraumtaxi aus und versetzte Martin mit dem Ellenbogen einen herzhaften Schubser, der den Briten leise aufstöhnen ließ.   
„Ich hatte heute Abend einfach mal Lust, aus dem Stonestreet-Kosmos auszubrechen, okay? Ein bisschen Abwechslung tut uns allen ganz gut, ist es nicht so, Pace?“, sagte er und rieb sich mit anklagendem Blick über die Stelle am Oberarm, die der junge Ire getroffen hatte.   
Lee, der gerade die die Aushänge an der Frontseite des Empire studiert hatte, wandte sich zu den beiden um und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Haltet mich bloß aus euren Diskussionen raus! Solange wir uns keine Liebesschnulze ansehen, bin ich mit allem einverstanden.“  
Martin lächelte, als Aidan theatralisch die Augen verdrehte und laut seufzte.  
„Kein Pathos? Keine gehauchten Liebesschwüre der jugendlichen Heldin? Ich muss sagen – ich bin schwer enttäuscht! Ein bisschen Herzschmerz ist doch genau das, was man nach einem anstrengenden Drehtag so braucht.“  
„Du vielleicht, Turner. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Lee nicht unbedingt der Sinn danach steht.“  
Richard war neben sie getreten und blickte den Jüngeren mit der gleichen autoritären Miene an, die auch Thorin seinem Neffen gegenüber bei einem Vergehen an den Tag legen würde. Aidan zog die Brauen nach oben.  
„Ach scheiße... Sorry, Pace. Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass Luke...“  
„Schon okay. Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das bei jeder Gelegenheit in Tränen ausbricht, nur weil sein Freund nicht bei ihm ist. Ihr braucht mich also nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen.“  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Richard, der ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen still musterte. Warum zur Hölle hatte er Aidans lockeren Spruch so ernst genommen?   
Und weshalb meinte er, dass ausgerechnet er der Richtige war, um den Lockenkopf in seine Schranken zu weisen?   
Je länger das zwischen ihnen beiden her war, desto weniger hatte Lee das Gefühl, seinen Exfreund zu verstehen, gestand er sich ein.   
Wollte er wirklich nur sein Freund sein? Oder steckte doch mehr dahinter?   
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt einfach reingehen? Graham und Stephen haben sich mit Sicherheit schon die besten Plätze gesichert... und ich habe keine Lust, hinterher noch neben einem von euch sitzen zu müssen“, unterbrach Martin die peinliche Situation, hakte sich bei Aidan unter und zog ihn zum Eingang des Kinos. 

Lee vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und kickte mit der Schuhspitze kleine Steinchen über den Gehsteig.   
„Ich glaub, ich hab da eben etwas überreagiert... tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit irgendwie brüskiert habe.“  
Richard hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und blickte Lee mit diesem einen, gewissen Ausdruck an, den dieser in früheren Zeiten so gern an ihm gesehen hatte und der auch jetzt, nach all dem, was in der Zwischenzeit zwischen ihnen passiert war, nicht seine Wirkung verfehlte.   
Wenn er ihn jetzt einfach in die Arme ziehen und küssen würde...   
Verflucht, war er denn verrückt, an so etwas zu denken, kaum, dass Luke nicht in seiner Nähe war?  
Ihn wollte er bei sich haben, seine Lippen waren es, nach denen er sich sehnte und nicht die des Mannes vor ihm, der ihn abwartend mit diesen unglaublich blauen Augen taxierte!  
Lee schluckte, wischte die Erinnerung fort wie ein lästiges Insekt in einer lauen Sommernacht und lächelte schief, darauf bedacht, möglichst ungezwungen zu wirken.  
„Quatsch, alles in Ordnung, Rich. Ich möchte einfach einen netten Abend haben, mit Massen an Popcorn, das ich Martin in den Nacken werfen kann, wenn der Film miserabel ist. Was ist, bist du dabei?“, fragte er und öffnete die Tür zum hellerleuchteten Foyer.  
Richard nickte und schenkte ihm ein belustigtes Schmunzeln.   
„Zwei Könige, die gemeinsame Sache gegen den Halbling machen? Es gäbe nichts, was ich lieber täte. Aber das Popcorn zahle ich.“  
„Abgemacht.“  
Lee grinste und gemeinsam betraten sie das Kino.

 

„Wer ist dafür, dass Martin das nächste Mal nicht dafür verantwortlich ist, den Film auszusuchen?“  
Nachdem sie das Empire verlassen und sich auf dem kleinen Vorplatz versammelt hatten, blickte Jimmy grinsend ihn die Runde und erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel vom Rest des Casts.   
Lee stieß Richard an und zeigte verstohlen auf den blonden Hobbitdarsteller, der sich entnervt die letzten Reste Popcorn aus den Haaren schüttelte und dabei dezent fluchte.   
„Ich würde sagen, 1:0 für uns, oder? So schnell lädt er uns bestimmt nicht wieder ein“, flüsterte er dem Älteren zu und erntete ein belustigtes Schnauben.   
„Selbst schuld, was schleppt er uns auch in einen derart schlechten Film. Nazis im Weltraum... also ehrlich!“, entgegnete Richard ebenso leise, sichtlich bemüht, nicht augenblicklich in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
Lee schenkte ihm einen tadelnden Blick und biss sich prustend auf die Lippe.   
Die letzten zwei Stunden waren, trotz des wirklich grottigen Films namens Iron Sky, wie im Flug vergangen, was vor allem der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass Richard neben ihm gesessen und ihn mit kleinen, süffisanten Kommentaren zum Lachen gebracht hatte.   
Ihn einfach mal wieder gelöst und teilweise sogar albern zu sehen, hatte Lee gefallen.   
Insgeheim gestand er sich ein, schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt zu haben... und der Abend war noch nicht zu Ende.  
„Was haltet ihr von einem Absacker im Gas? Nach dieser Heimsuchung von einem Film brauch ich noch einen Schlummertrunk“, verkündete Graham ächzend und schlüpfte in seine Jacke.   
Aidan nickte begeistert.  
„Kara ist im Moment froh, wenn sie ihre Ruhe vor mir hat, von daher... Ich bin dabei. Wer noch?“  
Dean, Jimmy und Adam hoben die Hand, während der Rest ihrer Kollegen dankend ablehnte. Martin hatte bereits die Taxizentrale angerufen, die ihnen in Kürze zwei Wagen schicken würde und gerade die Älteren schienen mehr als nur froh zu sein, bald wieder in ihren Trailern verschwinden zu können.   
Lee konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, waren die Tage am Set doch lang und stressig und er selbst am Abend oft genug kaum mehr in der Lage, sich zu irgendetwas anderem als essen und schlafen aufzuraffen.  
„Was ist mit unseren beiden Königen?“, fragte Dean und lächelte lausbubenhaft.  
„Gehört ihr auch schon zu den grauen Panthern oder habt ihr noch genug Energie, um mit uns mitzuhalten?“

Richard verdrehte die Augen und seufzte theatralisch.  
„Hüte deine Zunge, Neffe, sonst bitte ich Andy darum, dich morgen früh besonders hart ranzunehmen.“   
Der blonde Kiwi zuckte ungerührt die Schultern, hakte sich bei Aidan ein und grinste breit.   
„Das heißt also, du kommst mit? Prima. Was ist mit dir, Pace? Noch Lust auf ein Bier oder schließt du dich der Rentnergang da drüben an?“  
Er deutete mit dem Kopf hinüber zu ihren Kollegen, die, teilweise gähnend, auf dem niedrigen Mauervorsprung neben dem Empire saßen und auf das Taxi warteten.  
Lee rieb sich die Hände, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die langsam in seine Knochen kroch. Man konnte merken, dass der neuseeländische Winter allmählich an die Tür klopfte und er verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, nur ein dünnes Shirt unter der Jacke zu tragen.   
„Klar komm ich mit... McT schuldet mir da noch was“, entgegnete er lachend und sein Blick blieb an Richard hängen, dessen Augen bei seinen Worten erwartungsvoll aufleuchteten.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick verharrten sie in der Position, sahen sich einfach nur an, bevor der Brite den Kopf abwandte und Aidan etwas zuflüsterte, das Lee nicht verstand, dem Iren aber ein lautes Prusten entlockte.   
„Tut gut, euch beide endlich mal wieder zusammen lachen zu sehen.“  
Graham hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und holte eine geöffnete Kaugummipackung aus seiner Jackentasche, die er Lee unter die Nase hielt.  
Der Jüngere nickte dankend, nahm sich einen der Streifen und nestelte umständlich an dem Papier herum.  
„Ich denke, wir sind auf einem guten Weg“, bestätigte Lee und schob sich das Kaugummi in den Mund. Aidan hatte die Lichter der beiden Taxen am Ende der Straße ausgemacht und ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen machte die Runde, als die müden Schauspieler sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position erhoben.   
Der Schotte senkte die Stimme.  
„Fragt sich nur, in welche Richtung ihr da lauft, Richard und du“, meinte er trocken, zwinkerte Lee zu und begab sich dann hinüber zu Jimmy, der Martin gerade darüber informierte, wer mit welchem Wagen fahren würde.  
Erstaunt blickte Lee ihm hinterher.   
Was zur Hölle hatte sein Kollege nur mit dieser kryptischen Aussage gemeint? 

 

„Jungs, startet die nächste Runde bloß nicht ohne mich... Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Lee schob den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und grinste angesichts des leichten Schwindels, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Jimmy, Graham und Aidan hatten darauf bestanden, mit ihren Kollegen ein Film-Quiz zu spielen, das sich, angelehnt an ihre Videoabende, hauptsächlich um ihre früheren Werke drehte.   
Der Einsatz bestand allerdings darin, bei jeder falschen Antwort einen der hochprozentigen Shots zu kippen, für die das Gas berühmt war. Und während Richard und Graham noch erstaunlich nüchtern waren, hatte Lee bereits sechs von diesen kleinen Biestern intus und konnte einen leichten Schwips nicht mehr verleugnen.  
„Pass auf, dass du dich unterwegs nicht verläufst“, erwiderte Graham, während er die Gläser ein weiteres Mal befüllte und vor sich aufreihte. Der Rest der Runde brach in zotiges Gelächter aus; einzig Richard schenkte ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick, bevor er sich wieder seinem Rotwein widmete.  
„Spinner“, murmelte Lee leise, wandte sich ab und schritt so hoheitsvoll, wie es ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand möglich war, an den anderen Tischen vorbei in Richtung der Sanitärräume.  
Dort angekommen, beugte er sich über das Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn auf und benetzte sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser.   
Verflucht, die letzten Monate ohne Alkohol hatten sich bezahlt gemacht – er vertrug ja mittlerweile weniger als Kara!   
„Lee Pace, du entwickelst dich noch zu einem ehrbaren Menschen“, gluckste er, streckte seinem Spiegelbild albern die Zunge heraus und schloss die Augen.  
„Eher zu einem Sonderling. Wann hast du angefangen, Selbstgespräche zu führen?“  
Die dunkle, vertraute Stimme hinter ihm ließ Lee zusammenzucken. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und begegnete Richards Blick im Spiegel. Der Brite hatte die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.   
„Himmel, hast du mich erschreckt! Schleichst du dich gerne so an andere Menschen heran?“  
Lee trocknete sich die Hände an einem der Papierhandtücher ab, die auf dem Waschbeckenrand lagen und knüllte es sorgsam zusammen, bevor er es in den Abfalleimer warf und sich umdrehte.  
Warum machte ihn Richards Anwesenheit nur so nervös? Lag es am Alkohol oder doch eher an dem intensiven Blick, den der Ältere ihm zuwarf?

„Nur, wenn ich mir etwas davon verspreche“, raunte Richard und kam auf ihn zu.  
Lee hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als der Dunkelhaarige sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und mit den Daumen über die immer noch nasse Haut seiner Wangen strich. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper bei dieser ungewohnt sanften Berührung.   
Scheiße, warum klopfte sein Herz plötzlich so schnell?   
„Rich, ich glaube nicht, dass...“, stotterte Lee, unfähig, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, als er Richards warme, fordernde Lippen auch schon auf den seinen spürte.  
Verdammt, das hier war falsch, ganz falsch... doch weshalb fühlte es sich dann so unglaublich richtig an?  
Richard drängte ihn gegen die Wand, umschlang seinen Nacken und küsste ihn, als wäre es das Letzte, was es für ihn noch zu tun gab, bevor die Welt in Flammen aufging. Und Lee erwiderte den Kuss, ergab sich diesen unvergleichlichen Lippen, ohne noch irgendetwas anderes um sich herum wahrzunehmen.   
Sein ganzes Empfinden war einzig auf Richard beschränkt; auf dessen Mund und die atemberaubende Sehnsucht, die sein an ihn gepresster Körper verursachte. Wie konnte etwas so Fremdes und gleichzeitig unendlich Vertrautes nur ein derartiges Gefühl in ihm auslösen?  
Lees Finger wanderten unter den Stoff von Richards Shirt, berührten die von Muskeln gespannte Haut und machten eindeutig klar, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.   
Er wollte Richard – und er wollte ihn jetzt.  
„Alle Achtung! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, Jungs!“, nuschelte da eine Stimme undeutlich neben ihnen.  
Entsetzt riss Lee die Augen auf, löste sich von Richard und starrte den ungebetenen Zaungast wie gelähmt an. Der ältere Mann hielt sich schwankend am Türrahmen fest, ein süffisantes Grinsen auf dem feisten Gesicht.  
„Lasst euch von mir nicht stören... bin gleich wieder weg“, sagte er und wankte in Richtung der Toilettenkabinen.   
Lees sah hinüber zu Richard, taxierte dessen leicht gerötete Lippen und schluckte angesichts des liebevollen und dennoch hungrigen Blickes, den der Ältere ihm nun von unten herauf zuwarf.  
Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was er gerade im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun.   
Gott, wie blöd war er eigentlich?   
Er liebte Luke... doch wären Richard und er nicht unterbrochen worden, dann hätte er seinen Freund, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, betrogen.   
„Ich... Ich geh dann mal.“  
Lee stieß die Tür auf und verließ den Raum, ohne Richards Antwort abzuwarten. Im Gang lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Seine Kollegen hatten scharfe Augen... und sie durften unter keinen Umständen erfahren, was eben zwischen Richard und ihm vorgefallen war.   
Langsam ging er zurück in den Gastraum.  
Jimmy und Dean hoben die Köpfe und grinsten breit.  
„Da bist du ja wieder! Wir wollten soeben eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben... aber Aidan meinte, ihr Amerikaner vertragt halt einfach keinen Alkohol.“   
Der ältere Ire nippte an seinem Glas und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Wo hast du eigentlich Richard gelassen?“  
Lee lächelte gequält und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, darum bemüht, nicht rot anzulaufen. Er musste hier so schnell es ging raus, soviel stand fest.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich werd dann mal die Biege machen. Grüßt ihn von mir... wir sehen uns morgen.“  
Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen abwenden, als Graham ihn am Handgelenk festhielt. Ernst blickte der Schotte zu ihm hoch.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Wenn du möchtest, komme ich mit.“  
Lee schüttelte energisch den Kopf; eine Bewegung, die leichte Übelkeit in ihm auslöste.  
„Bleibt ihr mal hier. Den Weg zurück finde ich im Schlaf... und ein bisschen frische Luft tut mir auch ganz gut.“  
Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken und verließ den Pub so schnell und unauffällig wie nur möglich. Graham hatte bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte... aber ihm jetzt Rede und Antwort zu stehen, war das letzte, wonach Lee der Sinn stand. Er schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, vergrub die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen und ging eilig den Gehsteig entlang.   
Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, als er die letzten Stunden Revue passieren ließ.  
Hatte er Richard irgendein Anzeichen gegeben, das rechtfertigte, was zwischen ihnen passiert war?  
Verdammt, sie waren Kollegen, vielleicht auf dem besten Weg, wieder Freunde zu werden, aber doch nicht...   
Da gab es keine Gefühle mehr, die über diese Beziehung hinausgingen, oder?  
Lee passierte die Schranke, nickte dem Nachtportier im Pförtnerhäuschen freundlich zu und seufzte.  
Weshalb hatte ihm dieser Kuss dann nur so gefallen?   
Wenn doch nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war?  
Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und wühlte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel für den Wohnwagen.  
Das nächste Mal würde er sich nicht zu solch hirnrissigen Spielen hinreißen lassen und nur Wasser trinken!  
„Verfluchter Alkohol“, murmelte er, als er die Tür aufschloss und im Innern seines Wohnwagens verschwand.


	48. Hello Baby

I wake up to the sound of rain upon my sill  
Pick up the pieces of my yesterday old thrill  
Can I deliver this used up shiver  
To how I pronounce my life  
And leave it up to faith to go by its own will

Back row to the left  
A little to the side  
Slightly out of place  
Look beyond the light  
Where you'd least expect  
There's someone special

(Someone special - Poets of the Fall)

 

 

„Was zur Hölle?“  
Leise fluchend hob Lee den Kopf, schob unwirsch das halb über ihm liegende Kissen zur Seite und öffnete die Augen. Im Innern des Trailers war es stockdunkel und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass das lustvolle Stöhnen einer eindeutig weiblichen Stimme nicht seinem schlafumnebelten Hirn entsprang, sondern aus den Tiefen des Kleiderhaufens kam, der vor seinem Bett lag.  
Ächzend bückte er sich über den Rand der Matratze und wühlte hektisch mit der Hand in dem Chaos herum, bis er sein Handy gefunden hatte, den Alarm ausschaltete und auf das Display starrte.

Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Nachdem du gestern so früh verschwunden bist – Lust auf Frühstück? Wir halten dir auch 'nen Platz frei, also bis gleich. A&D.   
PS: Wie findest du deinen neuen Weckton?

„Das sollte mir eine Lehre sein, Dean und Aidan niemals mehr arglos mein Handy zu überlassen. Diese kleinen Bastarde!“, murmelte Lee in die Dunkelheit und rieb sich seufzend das Kinn.   
Das ruckartige Aufstehen schien nicht die beste Idee gewesen zu sein, dem leichten Schwindel nach zu urteilen, der ihn unelegant zurück in die Kissen zwang.   
Blind tastete er auf dem Nachtschrank nach der Wasserflasche, trank einen tiefen Schluck und spürte ein unangenehmes Pochen hinter seiner Stirn. Verdammt, er bekam anscheinend tatsächlich einen Kater!  
Warum hatte er auch unbedingt bei diesem hirnrissigen Spiel mitmachen müssen?  
Er streckte sich, rollte auf die Seite und öffnete mühevoll ein Auge, um auf die Anzeige seines Weckers zu schielen. 04.36.   
Seine Freunde hatten manchmal wirklich sadistische Züge.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen, gähnte herzhaft und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden nach.  
Der bescheuerte Film, Martins verzweifelte Versuche, das Popcorn abzuwehren, das ihm von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurde, Jimmys perfekte Imitation eines deutschen Offiziers, die ihm die Lachtränen in die Augen getrieben hatte und... Richard.  
Den ganzen Abend hindurch hatte er sich wirklich köstlich mit dem Briten amüsiert, über dessen ironische Kommentare geschmunzelt und sich seit langem wieder richtig gut mit ihm verstanden. Bis, ja... bis zu dieser irritierenden Szene im Gas.   
Wie zwei liebeskranke Teenager waren sie übereinander hergefallen und hatten sich geküsst, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.   
Lee zog sich das Bettlaken über den Kopf und spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, als er die Augen schloss.  
Richards Lippen auf den seinen; warm und feucht und unglaublich gut, wie ein süß schmeckendes Versprechen, wortlos gegeben und dadurch nur umso verführerischer. Forschende Finger, die sich in seinen Haaren vergruben, ihn näher zogen, einem Abgrund entgegen, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr geben würde, wenn...

Hastig setzte er sich auf, stieß sich dabei den Kopf an dem schmalen Bücherregal über dem Bett und fluchte wütend angesichts des plötzlich aufflammenden Schmerzes.   
Holy shit, er musste noch immer betrunken sein! Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum seine Gedanken in eine derart falsche Richtung liefen. Er schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und stöhnte.  
Richard und er... der Kuss war nicht mehr als ein Ausrutscher gewesen, oder? Eine Affekthandlung, einzig der gelösten Stimmung geschuldet, die gestern geherrscht hatte. Er hatte nichts bedeutet, durfte es nicht, denn wenn er es tat, würde das nicht implizieren, dass er immer noch etwas für den Älteren empfand?   
Etwas, das über die freundschaftlichen Gefühle hinausging, die sie gerade im Begriff waren, wieder aufzubauen?  
Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf und bereute es sofort, jagte die Bewegung doch pulsierende Schmerzblitze durch seine Schläfen.  
Hastig schob er die Decke beiseite, erhob sich und schaltete das Licht ein. Danach schlurfte er mit halb geschlossenen Augen in die Küche, um das Röhrchen mit Disprin zu suchen, welches er in irgendeinem der Schränke deponiert hatte.   
Anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal heute zur Abwechslung einmal gut mit ihm, fand er die benötigten Tabletten doch auf Anhieb.   
Nachdem er sich 2 davon in den Mund geschoben und den bitteren Geschmack ignoriert hatte, atmete er tief durch und befahl der nervigen, kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Klappe zu halten.   
Einfach lächerlich von ihr, ihm eine Sehnsucht einflüstern zu wollen, die doch einzig Luke galt. Ihn wollte er bei sich haben, an ihn sollte er denken... Und nicht an die fantastisch schmeckenden Lippen des Mannes, den er einst geliebt hatte.  
Konnte es nicht schon August sein?  
Lees Blick fiel auf den Kalender, den Luke aus einem der Thai-Restaurants in Miramar mitgenommen und an den Küchenschrank gepinnt hatte. In sechs Wochen würde er Neuseeland verlassen, sollte PJ den Drehplan einhalten können... und zur Hölle mit ihm, wenn er sich in dieser Zeit nicht einzig auf seinen Job konzentrieren würde. Danach fing ein neues Leben an – in New York, mit Luke an seiner Seite.  
Alles, was er im Moment brauchte, war eine Dusche und Kaffee. Viel Kaffee.  
Grimmig lächelnd öffnete er die Badezimmertür und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

 

 

„Sag mal, Deano, sieht unser Elbenkönig heute früh nicht bezaubernd aus? Mir scheint, als wurde er besonders liebevoll geweckt.“  
Aidan stieß seinen Filmbruder an und grinste unschuldig, als Lee sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte, sorgsam darauf bedacht, seinen Kaffee nicht zu verschütten. Der Kiwi hob bedeutungsvoll die Brauen und strahlte ihn an.  
„In der Tat. Wir haben uns mit dem neuen Weckton ja auch wirklich Mühe gegeben, nicht wahr, Pace?“, gluckste er und stopfte sich ein Stück Bacon in den Mund.   
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
Woher nahmen die beiden nur die Energie, um zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit so dermaßen gut gelaunt zu sein?  
„Ihr wisst schon, dass Elben ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis haben? Irgendwann bekommt ihr die Quittung für den ganzen Mist... Ich habe Zeit, ich kann warten“, sagte er kalt und schenkte den beiden einen Blick, der Thranduil neidisch gemacht hätte.   
Nicht, dass es etwas genützt hätte, brachen die beiden jungen Schauspieler doch nur in ein albernes Gelächter aus.   
„Du musst aber zugeben, dass die Idee gut war, oder? Dein entsetztes Gesicht hätte ich zu gern gesehen!“, keuchte der Ire angestrengt und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, bevor er erneut losprustete.   
Dean schnappte bereits nach Luft und Lee senkte den Kopf über seiner Kaffeetasse, als sich immer mehr Crewmitglieder zu ihnen umdrehten und neugierig die Hälse reckten. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, inmitten eines Jugendcamps und nicht an einem Filmset gelandet zu sein... auch wenn er selbst ein Schmunzeln nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Zu einer passenden Gelegenheit würden die beiden Kindsköpfe ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, so viel stand fest.   
Verbündete würde er mit Sicherheit einige finden, die ihm dabei zur Seite standen, war er doch nicht das einzige Opfer des Duos.

„Aye, was ist denn hier schon wieder los? Manchmal ist es mir regelrecht peinlich, euch zu kennen“, knurrte Graham mit rauer Stimme hinter ihnen.  
„Als ob du unserem Charme lange widerstehen könntest, McT... Wir freuen uns nur darüber, Lee heute Morgen ein besonders schönes Aufwachen beschert zu haben“, entgegnete Aidan lapidar.  
Der Schotte stellte sein Tablett auf den Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich gähnend hineinfallen. Er erntete ein fröhliches Grinsen von Dean, das Lee nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit doch von dem Mann in Beschlag genommen, der direkt hinter dem Grauhaarigen stand. Richard runzelte kurz die Stirn, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, ehe er neben Lee Platz nahm, ein verhaltenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Guten Morgen.“  
Lee nickte nur und musterte ihn unauffällig. Er war noch nicht in der Maske gewesen, trug ein enganliegendes Langarmshirt, Jogginghosen und seine Haare glänzten feucht.   
Als er den Stuhl zurechtrückte, nahm Lee den Geruch des Duschgels wahr, das der Brite bevorzugt benutzte. Der Hauch von Sandelholz ließ ihn hart schlucken, erinnerte er ihn doch schmerzlich an die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends. Himmel, warum hatte er plötzlich einen so trockenen Hals?  
Hastig griff er nach seiner Tasse, trank einen tiefen Schluck und schalt sich innerlich einen Narren. Er musste ganz ruhig bleiben und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen... alles andere würde nur zu peinlichen Momenten führen, die es doch strikt zu vermeiden galt.  
„Pace?“  
Lee hob den Kopf und realisierte erst jetzt, dass vier Augenpaare auf ihm ruhten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Verdammt, seine Tagträumerei würde ihm irgendwann nochmal das Genick brechen! Er räusperte sich entschuldigend.  
„Sorry, ich schlaf noch halb. Über was habt ihr denn geredet?“  
Graham bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, der für gewöhnlich nichts Gutes verhieß. Der Schotte hatte gestern Abend schon mit ihm reden wollen und Lee zweifelte, noch lange um dieses Gespräch herumzukommen. Er würde sich eine plausible Ausrede ausdenken müssen, um zu verschleiern, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte.  
„Über den Ausflug zum Mount Ngauruhoe. Jed meinte, wir würden den großen Rundwanderweg nehmen, der sich in vier Streckenabschnitte unterteilt. Bist du immer noch dabei oder hast du es dir mittlerweile anders überlegt?“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Thermoskanne auf Aidans Tablett, um sich nachzuschenken. Der Ire warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu, den Lee mit einem Schulterzucken kommentierte.   
Strafe musste sein.

„Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit. Wie viele sind wir denn jetzt?“, fragte er und stutzte, als Richard ihm wortlos ein geöffnetes Milchpäckchen reichte, bevor er selbst an seinem Tee nippte.   
Innerhalb ihrer Beziehung hatte es diese Geste unzählige Male gegeben und ihn irritierte die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Richard dieses Ritual wieder aufnahm... ganz so, als hätten sie nie damit aufgehört. Als wären sie immer noch ein Paar, das gemeinsam mit ihren Kollegen am Frühstückstisch saß und Pläne schmiedete.  
Was absolut lächerlich war... Und doch zauberte der Gedanke Lee ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
Graham war die kleine Szene natürlich nicht entgangen und seine Miene war unergründlich, als er die Frage beantwortete: „Mit Jed, dir und mir dann insgesamt sechs. Martin, Adam und die Landplage da drüben haben auch zugesagt.“  
Er wies auf Dean, der sich gerade mit Aidan um die letzte Grapefruithälfte auf ihrem Tablett stritt und verdrehte in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen.  
„Sieben, McT“, sagte Richard da plötzlich und Lee wunderte sich, warum seine Stimme so heiser klang.   
Erstaunt blickte er seinen Exfreund an und auch Graham entfuhr ein perplexer Ausruf.  
Der Brite zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Jetzt tut nicht so, als wäre das so eine Überraschung. Ich habe immer gesagt, ich komme mit, wenn sich das mit meinem Drehplan vereinbaren lässt... Und zufällig hat PJ mir an diesen Tagen frei gegeben. Oder habt ihr da ein Problem mit?“  
Graham schüttelte den Kopf, biss von seinem Brötchen ab und kaute geräuschvoll.  
„Solange ihr beide mir versprecht, euch nicht wieder gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen, soll mir alles recht sein. Was ist mit dir, Pace? Erträgst du den Zwergenkönig auch in deiner Freizeit?“, nuschelte er undeutlich mit vollem Mund.  
Lee fing Richards Blick ein und las die unausgesprochene Frage in dessen Augen.   
Machte der Ältere die Entscheidung jetzt wirklich von ihm abhängig?   
War es ihm wichtig, was er von der Sache hielt?  
Er seufzte, legte den Kopf schief und reckte das Kinn vor.  
„Er ist zwar genauso verrückt wie sein Cousin und seine Neffen sind eine echte Heimsuchung...“, intonierte er in der kalten, beherrschten Stimme Thranduils und erntete dafür ein ungläubiges Schnauben Richards und herzhaftes Gefeixe von Graham, „aber ich bin bereit, dieses Wagnis einzugehen. Allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du nicht wieder überall dein Handy mitschleppst und Tourist spielst.“  
Richards Gesicht hatte sich bei den letzten Worten merklich erhellt und er schenkte Lee ein verstohlenes Lächeln.  
„So wie du in London? Ich erinnere mich da an einen gewissen Amerikaner, der trotz eisiger Kälte gefühlte Hundert Fotos im Hyde Park geschossen hat.“  
„Du bist und bleibst ein Arsch, Armitage“, konterte Lee und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Der Brite hob die Hand und zeigte ihm unbeeindruckt den Mittelfinger.  
„Erinnert ihr mich bitte daran, nie wieder bei einem Projekt zu unterschreiben, das eure Namen beinhaltet, ja? So einen Kindergarten halte ich nicht noch ein weiteres Mal aus“, brummte Graham, legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und stöhnte mitleiderregend.  
Lee lachte befreit auf, froh darüber, dass der gestrige Abend letzten Endes doch nichts zwischen Richard und ihm zerstört hatte.   
Sie würden eine unkomplizierte Freundschaft aufbauen und diesen kleinen, bedeutungslosen Zwischenfall einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen.  
Zufrieden lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, trank seinen Kaffee und schmunzelte still vor sich hin.

 

Gegen acht an diesem Morgen verkündete PJ, dass die Second Unit ein paar erweiterte Kampfszenen mit den Orks drehen würde, bei denen die Hauptdarsteller nicht anwesend zu sein brauchten. Der Regisseur selbst saß mit der Main bereits seit zwei Tagen an einem Gespräch zwischen Gandalf, Bilbo und Beorn, so dass der Rest des Casts Zeit hatte, um zu trainieren oder sich mit dem Script zu beschäftigen.  
Lee hatte zugestimmt, sich mit Orlando in der Sporthalle zu treffen, um gemeinsam an den Bewegungsabläufen für die kommenden Szenen zu feilen. Sein Filmsohn war in diesen Dingen eindeutig der Erfahrenere und hatte – im Gegensatz zu Kara – eine Engelsgeduld, ihm die verschiedenen Gesten und Ausführungen immer wieder aufs Neue zu erklären.   
Lächelnd betrat er die Halle, aus der bereits lautes Kampfgebrüll eindeutig zwergischer Natur ertönte. Anscheinend waren Orlando und er nicht die einzigen, die den freien Nachmittag dazu nutzen wollten, ihre Technik zu verbessern.  
„Wie ich sehe, bist du bereit, dich meinen unbarmherzigen Instruktionen zu ergeben“, feixte der Ältere und wies lachend auf das Handtuch, das Lee sich um den Nacken gelegt hatte.   
„Na klar, ja, ja, natürlich. Ohne mein wunderbares Handtuch gehe ich nirgendwo hin“, entgegnete dieser und grinste breit, als Orlando in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.   
„Lass das bloß nicht Martin hören. Der verklagt dich hinterher noch auf Schadensersatz, weil du ständig seine Filme zitierst.“  
„Falls er fragen sollte... Die Antwort ist 42.“  
Lee schnalzte mit der Zunge und legte den Kopf schief.   
Im hinteren Teil der Halle drosch Aidan gerade mit absoluter Präzision auf Richard ein, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, den stürmischen Angriff zu parieren. Immer wieder führte der Lockenkopf sein Übungschwert eng am Körper entlang, drehte sich mit völliger Selbstsicherheit um die eigene Achse und ließ seinem Kontrahenten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Lee nickte anerkennend, wusste er doch aus eigener Erfahrung, welch schwieriger Gegner Richard war. Den Fehler, Aidan zu unterschätzen, machten viele... Doch so gern der Ire auch den Clown mimte – im Bezug auf seinen Job war er ein absoluter Profi, was er in diesem Moment wieder einmal eindeutig unter Beweis stellte.  
„Du solltest auf die Krone verzichten und sie gleich an deinen Neffen übergeben, Zwerg. Der Kleine überflügelt dich immer mehr“, rief Lee und konnte sich ein höhnisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Thorin würde dir für die Frechheit jetzt eine verpassen, Pace“, keuchte der Dunkelhaarige, senkte das Schwert und griff nach der Wasserflasche, die Aidan ihm reichte. Sein amüsierter Blick strafte seine Worte Lügen und Lee zwinkerte ihm unschuldig zu.  
„Du musst aber schon zugeben, dass der Jungspund dich dieses Mal kalt erwischt hat.“  
Orlando ließ sich auf die Bank fallen, auf der Richard eben Platz genommen hatte und knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite. Aidan fuhr sich bei dem Lob verlegen grinsend durch die schweißnassen Haare, bevor er sich von Lee ein Handtuch geben ließ und sich das Gesicht abwischte.  
„Ich hatte ja auch einen guten Lehrer“, wiegelte er ab und wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken, als sein Handy klingelte.  
„Sorry Jungs, mein Typ ist gefragt.“  
Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern, griff nach dem Smartphone und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, um das Gespräch in Ruhe entgegennehmen zu können.  
Richard sah ihm belustigt hinterher.

„Der Kleine ist in den letzten Wochen wirklich verdammt gut geworden. Glen nennt ihn schon heimlich den irischen Samurai... Aber lasst ihn bloß nicht wissen, dass ihr das von mir habt, sonst zieht er mich gnadenlos damit auf."  
Lee und Orlando nickten synchron, als Aidan hinter ihnen lautstark stöhnte.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte er mit zusammengepressten Lippen, das Handy mit einer Hand umklammernd und einer Blässe auf dem Gesicht, die alles andere als gesund aussah. Mit zwei langen Schritten war Lee bei ihm, umfasste seine Schulter und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Alles okay, Turner? Ist was passiert?“  
Richard und Orlando waren ebenfalls herbeigeeilt und tauschten besorgte Blicke. Selten hatten sie den Iren derart sprachlos erlebt, war er doch normalerweise derjenige, der auch in der unmöglichsten Situation noch einen dummen Spruch auf Lager hatte. Die plötzliche Schweigsamkeit musste einen wichtigen Grund haben.  
„Erde an Turner, Erde an Turner! Bist du noch da?“  
Richard schüttelte den Jüngeren leicht und endlich reagierte dieser. Mit großen Augen starrte er ungläubig auf einen Punkt hinter ihnen, scheinbar angestrengt darum bemüht, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen wollte.  
„Das war das Krankenhaus... Kara wurde soeben eingeliefert.“  
Bei der Erwähnung des Namens seiner besten Freundin sog Lee scharf die Luft ein. Am dritten Juni wäre der ausgerechnete Geburtstermin für ihr Baby... doch bis dahin war es noch über eine Woche. Hatte es andere Komplikationen gegeben?   
Einen Unfall?  
„Und? Jetzt sag schon, was los ist!“, zischte er unwirsch und funkelte den Iren ungeduldig an.   
Wenn er doch nur den Mund aufmachen würde!  
Plötzlich lachte Aidan hysterisch auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Was los ist? Ich werde Vater, das ist los!“  
Erleichtert atmete Lee durch und warf dem Jüngeren einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Erschreck mich nie wieder so... Wenn es um den Krümel geht, verstehe ich keinen Spaß.“  
Richard berührte beschwichtigend seinen Arm und runzelte die Stirn, während Orlando Aidan in eine kräftige Umarmung zog und ihm anbot, demnächst als Babysitter zur Verfügung zu stehen.  
„Ich weiß, wie sehr du an Kara hängst, aber kein Mann reagiert bei der Geburt seines ersten Kindes rational. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Wenn du ihr helfen willst, dann fahr das nervöse Wrack da drüben in die Klinik. In seinem Zustand baut er sonst noch einen Unfall“, flüsterte der Brite ihm zu und wies auf Aidan, der hektisch seine Sachen zusammensuchte und dabei die Hälfte wieder auf den Hallenboden fallen ließ.   
Orlando hatte unterdessen sein eigenes Handy gezückt und informierte, den einzelnen Wortfetzen nach, die Lee aufschnappen konnte, gerade PJ über den Stand der Dinge.  
„Würdest du mitkommen? Ich kann Krankenhäuser nicht leiden und die Vorstellung, dort stundenlang allein rumzusitzen, macht mich wahnsinnig.“  
Lee war die Bitte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit herausgerutscht, die ihn selbst erstaunte. Und doch bereute er sie nicht, als er das warme Lächeln wahrnahm, das sich bei der Frage auf Richards Lippen geschlichen hatte, bevor dieser nickte. Die Aussicht, ihn in den nächsten Stunden an seiner Seite zu wissen, beruhigte ihn seltsamerweise.  
„Kein Problem. Das Training kann ich für heute sowieso vergessen, von daher... Dann lass uns den werdenden Vater mal einsammeln, bevor er uns zusammenklappt.“  
Lee lachte leise.  
„Was ist, Turner? Können wir dann los?“  
Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken von Orlando, bevor er gemeinsam mit den anderen die Halle verließ, um zu Kara zu fahren.

 

 

„Hier. Ich dachte, den könntest du gebrauchen.“  
Richard ließ sich neben Lee in einen der unbequemen Plastiksessel fallen und hielt ihm einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee unter die Nase. Lee nickte dankbar, trank einen Schluck und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Warum schmeckt Automatenkaffee eigentlich immer gleich mies?“, fragte er, rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen und bedachte den Briten mit einem müden Blick.   
Der Dunkelhaarige schmunzelte.  
„Ich glaube, das ist eine Taktik der Verkaufsfirma. Wahrscheinlich beinhaltet das Gesöff eine heimlich dazugemischte Substanz, die auf die Nervosität reagiert, die der Käufer in den meisten Fällen in sich trägt und die ihn dazu treibt, immer mehr von dem Zeug zu wollen.“  
Lee zog die Brauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wie eine Droge, meinst du?“  
Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als Richard zustimmend nickte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was mich gerade mehr schockiert – die Tatsache, dass wir über so einen Schwachsinn reden oder aber, dass sich das aus deinem Mund auch noch logisch anhört.“  
„Hey, ich hab auch lange geübt für die Rede!“, entgegnete der Ältere lächelnd, streckte die Beine aus und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die gelb gestrichene Wand. Lees Blick glitt zu der Uhr auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.   
Fast Mitternacht.  
Kara war demnach seit mehr als acht Stunden im Kreißsaal und noch immer hatte sich nichts entscheidendes getan. Aidan war vor einer Weile kurz zu ihnen gestoßen, mit wirrem Haar und blassem Gesicht, und hatte sie freundlich dazu aufgefordert, zurück zum Studio zu fahren und sich auszuruhen.   
Doch das kam für Lee nicht in Frage. Er würde nicht eher von hier verschwinden, bevor er nicht die Gewissheit hatte, dass es Kara und dem Kind gut ging. Und wenn er dafür die ganze Nacht hier würde sitzen müssen!

Er stellte den Becher neben sich auf den Boden, holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und entsperrte das Display. Luke hatte zwei Mal versucht, ihn anzurufen und Lee tippte eine kurze Nachricht, um seinen Freund über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren und ihm zu versichern, sich später bei ihm zu melden. Als er das Telefon wieder zurück steckte, bemerkte er, dass Richard ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
„Die Dinge laufen gut zwischen euch, oder?“  
Lee nickte verhalten, griff nach dem Becher zu seinen Füßen und nippte erneut an der ungenießbaren Flüssigkeit. Sich mit seinem Exfreund über seine aktuelle Beziehung zu unterhalten, kam ihm immer noch seltsam vor.  
„Tut es. Allerdings ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass es dir im Moment eher nicht so klasse geht.“   
Richard seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Vor dir kann man auch nichts verbergen, hab ich Recht? Hat Tami dir davon erzählt?“  
Lee räusperte sich und nickte erneut. Die Flügeltür zum Kreißsaal schwang auf und er hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, aber es war nur eine der Hebammen, die ihnen im Vorbeigehen freundlich zuwinkte.   
Angespannt atmete er aus.  
„Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, respektiere ich das. Es ist nur so, dass... Ich wäre gern für dich da.“  
Langsam hob Lee den Kopf und schaute zu Richard hinüber, unsicher, ob er mit seinen Worten nicht zu weit gegangen war. Der Brite erwiderte seinen Blick, schluckte und lächelte plötzlich leicht.  
„Falls du wirklich daran interessiert bist, die ganze, ellenlange Geschichte zu hören... Ich würde sie dir gern erzählen. Aber nicht hier. Was hältst du davon, wenn du später einfach zu mir kommst? Ich könnte was kochen und...“  
Er stockte, wirkte betreten, als bemerke er erst jetzt, dass seine Bitte vielleicht missverstanden werden könnte, doch die Hoffnung, die in seinen Augen aufflammte, bescherte Lee ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Richard fing an, ihm wieder zu vertrauen und er würde einen Teufel tun, dieses Geschenk nicht anzunehmen, indem er die Einladung ausschlug. Und vielleicht konnte er ihm ja wirklich helfen.   
„Gerne. Sagen wir, um acht? Ich bringe auch den Wein mit.“  
Der Ältere prustete leise, während seine Augen schelmisch aufblitzten.  
„Seit wann hast du denn Ahnung davon, Grin? Machen wir es so – du besorgst den Film und ich sehe zu, dass kein billiger Fusel auf den Tisch kommt.“  
„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, womit ich solche Freunde wie dich verdient habe, Crisp“, murmelte er schmollend, als sich die Tür zum Kreißsaal erneut öffnete und Aidans dunkler Lockenkopf erschien.  
„Ich würde euch gerne jemanden vorstellen. Kommt ihr?“

 

Andächtig betrachtete Lee das kleine, zerknautschte Wesen, welches sich mit einem leisen Maunzen in seine Armbeuge kuschelte und herzhaft gähnte.   
Eigentlich hatte er das Neugeborene nur ansehen wollen, zu zerbrechlich zum Anfassen erschien es ihm doch unter der warmen Decke, in die es von Kara eingewickelt worden war. Aber die Blondine hatte ihm den Kleinen einfach resolut in den Arm gedrückt und darauf bestanden, dass er sein Patenkind angemessen begrüßte.   
Und so stand Lee jetzt mit diesem kleinen Wesen auf dem Arm inmitten eines Wellingtoner Krankenzimmers und konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass seine beste Freundin wirklich Mutter war.   
„Herzlich Willkommen, kleiner Nolan. Du kannst froh sein, dass deine Mama sich doch noch dazu durchgerungen hat, dir einen vernünftigen Namen zu geben“, flüsterte er dem Baby zu und erntete dafür ein empörtes Schnauben von Kara.  
Sie sah unglaublich erschöpft aus, lächelte ihn aber glücklich an.   
„Das Lob gebührt dem frisch gebackenem Vater, mein Leben. Er fand, dass kleiner Kämpfer ziemlich gut zu unserem Fröschchen passt.“  
Richard, der neben Kara auf dem breiten Krankenhausbett Platz genommen hatte und ihr das Kissen aufschüttelte, hob amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Lass ihn bloß nicht hören, wie du seinen Sohn nennst, Krümel. Das würde seinem Stolz nicht gut bekommen.“  
Die drei Erwachsenen brachen in einvernehmliches Gelächter aus, während Nolan schmatzte und langsam unruhig wurde. Aidan war bereits jetzt völlig vernarrt in seinen Sohn und stand im Augenblick auf dem angrenzenden Balkon, um sämtlichen Verwandten und Freunden die frohe Nachricht von der Geburt telefonisch mitzuteilen. Lee nickte ihm durch die halbgeöffneten Vorhänge zu und übergab Kara vorsichtig das Baby.  
„Ich glaube, der Zwerg hier hat Hunger. Wir lassen euch dann mal alleine... aber ich komme auf jeden Fall später wieder“, sagte er und strich seiner Freundin behutsam über die blasse Wange.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch nochmal. Habt ihr wirklich gut hinbekommen.“  
Richard umarmte Kara, erhob sich und winkte Aidan durch die Scheibe hindurch zu.   
„Bis nachher. Genießt euer neugewonnenes Glück.“  
„Macht es gut, ihr beiden. Und seht zu, dass ihr 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf bekommt.“  
Kara zwinkerte Lee verschwörerisch zu, als er ihr einen letzten Blick schenkte und leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Er wusste, was sie darüber dachte, dass er gemeinsam mit Richard hier aufgetaucht war und verdrehte die Augen.  
Der Brite war stehengeblieben, um auf ihn zu warten und lächelte erschöpft, als Lee zu ihm aufschloss.  
„Ich für meinen Teil würde Krümels Rat gern befolgen und mich in die Federn werfen. Der Tag war verdammt lang und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich später mitten beim Essen einschlafe...“  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte auf den Fahrstuhlknopf, nur mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Lee gluckste und knuffte ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Schon verstanden. Lass uns fahren, alter Mann. Das Risiko, nachher keine Mousse au chocolat zu bekommen, gehe ich nicht ein.“

 

 

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages betrat Lee erneut die gynäkologische Abteilung der Klinik und spürte die Blicke der frischgebackenen Mütter und Hochschwangeren auf sich ruhen. Teils amüsiert, teils neidvoll sahen sie ihm hinterher, als er mit zügigen Schritten den Flur entlang ging, an dessen Ende Karas Zimmer lag.  
Er klopfte, öffnete die Tür und hörte ein erstauntes Lachen, als er eintrat.  
„Größer ging es nicht mehr, oder?“  
Kara setzte sich im Bett auf, verzog bei der Bewegung leicht das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Entgeistert betrachtete sie den riesengroßen Teddybären mit der blauen Schleife, den Lee ihr nun entgegenhielt.  
„Die Jungs haben gesagt, dass jedes Kind ein Lieblingskuscheltier braucht. Und als ich vorhin bei Toyworld war , da dachte ich...“  
„Da dachtest du, dass ein zwei Meter großer Alptraum aus Plüsch genau das richtige ist, um Nolan auf deine Seite zu ziehen, hab ich Recht?“, unterbrach ihn die Blondine, schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln. Trotz der dunklen Schatten, die sich unter ihren Augen zeigten, wirkte sie unglaublich glücklich und zufrieden. Dieses innere Strahlen, das von ihr ausging, hatte er schon bei Sally gesehen, als diese ihr erstes Kind bekommen hatte und – genau wie damals bei seiner Schwester – es stand Kara ausgezeichnet.   
„Er muss doch wissen, wer der beste Patenonkel auf der Welt ist. Wo ist der Zwerg eigentlich?“, fragte Lee und sah sich suchend um.   
„Der kleine Zwerg ist mit dem großen bei einer Untersuchung. Aidan lässt die armen Ärzte kaum an ihn ran, deshalb hab ich ihn mitgeschickt. Dabei müsste der Kerl hundemüde sein, so wenig, wie er geschlafen hat.“   
Lee platzierte das Plüschtier in einem der Besuchersessel, bevor er ans Bett trat, sich darauf niederließ und seine Freundin in die Arme zog, um sie zu küssen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, erwiderte den Kuss und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.   
„Weißt du, wie unglaublich schön es ist, dich so glücklich zu sehen, mein Herz? Ihr seid jetzt eine Familie... Und ich danke dir, dass ich ein Teil davon sein darf“, murmelte Lee in ihre Haare und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer der langen Strähnen.   
Kara seufzte wohlig.   
„Das bist du... und wirst du immer sein. Egal, was auch passiert, ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht, mein Leben.“  
„Und ich dich“, entgegnete er und drückte sie an sich.

„Über Langeweile kannst du dich nicht beschweren, oder? Sieht aus, als wäre die halbe Crew bereits hier gewesen.“  
Lee deutete auf den breiten Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers, der sich förmlich bog unter dem Haufen an Geschenken, die darauf gestapelt worden waren. Spielzeug in allen Farben und Formen, Gutscheine und diverse Sets bunt bedruckter Babykleidung gaben sich ein beeindruckendes Stelldichein.   
Kara kicherte.  
„Die halbe? Nachdem Aidan jedem erzählt hat, dass er endlich Vater geworden ist, kann ich froh sein, dass es bis jetzt nur der engere Kreis war. Du hast Richard übrigens knapp verpasst... er war vor einer halben Stunde hier.“  
Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, schüttelte ihr Kissen zurecht und bedachte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick, unter dem er sich fühlte, als wäre er plötzlich wieder fünf Jahre alt und hätte ein Vergehen zu beichten.   
Und irgendwie war es ja auch genauso – nur, dass Kara nicht seine Mutter war und er nicht gewillt, ihr von dem Ausrutscher im Gas zu erzählen. Je weniger er darüber nachdachte, umso eher würde er vergessen können, dass diese einmalige Dummheit überhaupt geschehen war.   
Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit Unschuldsmiene.  
„Was hat er euch denn geschenkt? Mit Sicherheit irgendetwas praktisches, immerhin kennt er sich mit Kindern aus.“  
Kara runzelte die Stirn.  
„Er hat uns ein Windel-Abo geschenkt. Allerdings war er sehr darauf bedacht, zu erfahren, ob du nach den Dreharbeiten vorhast, zu Luke nach London zu ziehen. Gibt es da irgendetwas, das ich vielleicht wissen sollte, Pace?“  
Lee sah aus dem Fenster.  
Verdammt, er hätte sich denken können, dass Kara ihn nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen würde! Allerdings lagen die Dinge anders, als sie sie deutete. Richard und er waren wirklich nur noch freundschaftlich aneinander interessiert.  
„Vielleicht will er ja unsere Wohnung kaufen? Er erwähnte mal, sich zusätzlich zu der Farm noch etwas in der City...“  
„Lee!“, unterbrach sie ihn scharf.   
Er zuckte zusammen.  
„Hör auf, mir so einen Scheiß verkaufen zu wollen! Ich hab Augen im Kopf, mein Leben. Die Blicke, die ihr beiden euch gestern hinterher geworfen habt, wenn ihr meintet, der andere guckt nicht hin... Seid ihr wieder zusammen?“  
Ruckartig wandte er den Kopf und starrte seine Freundin voller Entsetzen an. Himmel, sie interpretierte die ganze Situation ja völlig falsch! Als ob Richard und er jemals wieder... Der Gedanke erschien ihm so absurd, dass er auflachen musste.  
„Krümel, diesmal bist du absolut auf dem Holzweg. Ich bin glücklich mit Luke und habe nicht die Absicht, daran etwas zu ändern. Richard ist ein Freund, mehr nicht.“  
Die Blondine schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wenn du das sagst... Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er das genauso sieht.“  
„Glaub, was du willst, mein Herz. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass das mit der Liebe kein Thema mehr zwischen uns ist. Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre.“  
Lee beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
„Und jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden.“

 

 

Pünktlich um acht klopfte Lee ungeduldig an die Tür von Richards Trailer, darauf bedacht, schnell ins Trockene zu kommen, regnete es doch in Strömen.  
Der Brite öffnete und Lee huschte an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne das amüsierte Lächeln zu bemerken, dass sich auf das Gesicht des Älteren geschlichen hatte.  
„Du siehst aus wie ein nasser Hund, Grin. Schonmal was von Regenschirmen gehört?“, sagte er und betrachtete die kleine Wasserlache, die sich am Boden unter Lees Füßen gebildet hatte. Dieser zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Hab ich liegengelassen... Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich schlicht zu faul, umzudrehen und das Teil zu holen. Hast du vielleicht ein Handtuch für mich?“  
„Bedien dich. Du weißt ja, wo sie liegen.“  
Richard wies mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Schlafzimmertür und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, hatte er tatsächlich die Bolognese gekocht, die Lee am liebsten aß.   
Dass Richard sich überhaupt daran erinnern konnte, berührte ihn irgendwie, zeugte es doch davon, dass sein Exfreund sich einige Gedanken über den heutigen Abend gemacht hatte.  
Nachdem er sich die Haare getrocknet und das Handtuch in den Wäschekorb gelegt hatte, lehnte er sich gegen den Esstisch und sah zu, wie der Dunkelhaarige die sämige Soße abschmeckte.   
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“  
Richard hob den Blick und nickte.  
„Du könntest den Tisch decken und den Wein entkorken. Dazu bin ich noch nicht gekommen.“  
„Aber natürlich. Der Küchenjunge macht, was der Smutje befiehlt“, entgegnete Lee, salutierte und öffnete den Küchenschrank, um die Teller zu holen.  
Richard verdrehte die Augen, während er eine Handvoll Basilikum in den Topf warf.  
„Sei froh, dass wir nicht auf einem verdammten Schiff sind, Pace. Für diese Frechheit hättest du schon Kiel geholt.“  
„Sagt der, der das Wasser meidet wie die Pest. Übrigens... nettes Shirt, das du da trägst. Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.“   
Lee hatte schon beim Reinkommen bemerkt, dass das Kleidungsstück mit dem Aufdruck eines riesigen Haigebisses ursprünglich aus seinem Kleiderschrank stammte, war es doch eins seiner Lieblingsteile. Belustigt bemerkte er Richards plötzliche Verlegenheit.  
„Ich mag das Shirt irgendwie. Aber wenn du es wiederhaben willst, also...“, druckste er herum.   
Lee machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass der Ältere etwas trug, das einst ihm gehört hatte.  
„Behalt es. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich deswegen nackt herumlaufen müsste.“  
Richard grinste breit, als er die Nudeln abgoss.  
„Das stimmt allerdings. Wenn ich da an deine vollgestopften Regale denke...“  
„Ein einfaches 'Danke, lieber Lee' hätte vollkommen gereicht“, grummelte Lee, platzierte die Teller auf dem Tisch, öffnete die Weinflasche und stellte sie neben die Gläser.  
„Danke, lieber Lee. Und jetzt setz dich hin... Sonst kriegst du später keinen Nachtisch.“  
„Ja, Mama.“

 

Beim Essen erzählte Richard ihm dann, was es mit Annabell und der Scheidung auf sich hatte. Lee hörte aufmerksam zu und wunderte sich bei jedem Satz, den der Brite über seine Ex verlor, mehr, wie er diese Frau jemals hatte heiraten können.   
Dass sie ein Biest war, hatte er immer gewusst, aber wie weit sie bereit war, zu gehen, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen, wurde ihm erst jetzt klar, als Richard geendet hatte und ihn unsicher ansah.  
„Zusammengefasst will sie also achtzig Prozent deines Vermögens, um dir im Gegenzug das alleinige Sorgerecht für Mena zu überlassen? Willst du das wirklich hinnehmen?“  
„Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, Grin. Ich habe durch sie schon so viel verloren... Mena ist alles, was mir noch geblieben ist. Und wenn ich ihr dafür mein sauer verdientes Geld in den Rachen stopfen muss, dann ist das so“, sagte Richard leise und ein bitterer Zug legte sich auf seine Miene.  
„Hoffentlich erstickt sie dran“, erwiderte Lee, berührte Richards Arm und drückte ihn bedächtig.  
„Es tut schon gut, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, der selbst erlebt hat, wie bösartig sie sein kann. Ich danke dir, wirklich. Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit, vor allem nicht nach unserer Trennung.“  
Richard bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, den Lee mit einem aufmunternden Zwinkern erwiderte.  
„Ich habe das ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, ich bin für dich da, okay? Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du jemanden brauchst, um zu reden, zu schweigen oder was auch immer.“  
Der Ältere nickte.  
„Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Und falls du Hilfe bei der Sache mit Brittany brauchst... Du hast meine Nummer.“  
„Sobald ich da etwas neues erfahre, werde ich mit Sicherheit auf dein Angebot zurückkommen. Und jetzt lass uns die ernsten Themen vergessen und den Rest des Abends genießen. Hattest du nicht etwas von einem Dessert gesagt?“  
Lachend stand Richard auf, um Lees Lieblingsnachtisch aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

 

„Solltest du irgendwann keine Rollen mehr angeboten bekommen, wäre eine zweite Karriere als Koch durchaus eine Option.“  
Zufrieden lehnte Lee sich auf der Eckbank zurück und erhob sein Weinglas, um Richard zuzuprosten. Die Bolognese war wirklich ein Gedicht gewesen und Lee hatte sich stark beherrschen müssen, nicht auch noch den Teller abzulecken. Von der Mousse au chocolat wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen, sonst bekäme er gleich wieder Hunger.  
„Wenn dann alle meine Gäste so dankbare Abnehmer sind wie du, wäre das durchaus eine Überlegung wert“, konterte der Brite und nippte an seinem Glas, bevor er sich stirnrunzelnd vorbeugte und mit dem Finger behutsam über Lees Oberlippe strich. Irritiert sah ihn dieser an, als er sich den Finger anschließend in den Mund steckte und genüsslich ableckte.  
„Du hattest da noch etwas Schokolade“, murmelte Richard dunkel, in einer Tonlage, die Lee eine prickelnde Gänsehaut bescherte.   
Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen, erfasste die vom Wein zart geröteten Wangen, die leicht geöffneten Lippen und die intensiv strahlenden Augen, die ihn aufmerksam zu beobachten schienen.   
Sein eigenes Gesicht schien förmlich zu glühen an der Stelle, wo Richard ihn so sanft berührt hatte und für einen kurzen Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als den Älteren in seine Arme zu ziehen und den Geschmack der Mousse von dessen Lippen zu kosten. Er müsste sich nur vorbeugen, ein paar lächerliche Zentimeter...  
„Wollen wir den Film jetzt noch gucken oder bist du schon müde?“  
Richard unterbrach den Augenkontakt, griff nach der Tüte, die Lee am Anfang des Abends an den Stuhl gehängt hatte und beförderte die BlueRay zutage.  
„Damages? Du weißt, wie man einen alten Mann um den Finger wickelt, Grin. Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilme!“  
„Dann wirf ihn schon mal ein... ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Lee erhob sich, ging ins Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Seufzend lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
Verflucht, was war nur mit ihm los? Richard war nicht mehr als ein Freund, ein Kumpel, mit dem man einen lustigen Abend verbringen konnte, ganz so, wie mit Graham oder Martin... weshalb hatte ihm diese harmlose Berührung dann so zugesetzt? Wenn Richard den Moment nicht unterbrochen hätte, dann...   
Lee öffnete die Augen und fluchte leise. Das alles war einfach nur der Vergangenheit geschuldet, die sie miteinander teilten, nicht mehr. Hatte er nicht heute Nachmittag noch groß getönt, er wisse, zu wem er gehöre? Luke war seine Zukunft... und die sollte er sich besser nicht durch solch nostalgische Anwandlungen zerstören.  
Energisch drehte er den Wasserhahn auf, benetzte sein Gesicht und zwang sich, seine innere Ruhe wiederzugewinnen. Er durfte es einfach nicht mehr zu solchen Situationen kommen lassen, so einfach war das. Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend, öffnete er die Tür.

Richard hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und knabberte ein paar Erdnüsse, als Lee den Raum betrat.  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst damit leben. Deine Chips hatten sie leider nicht vorrätig.“  
Lee winkte ab, streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und krabbelte neben Richard auf die Matratze.  
„Rutsch mal ein Stück, Dickie. Und gib mir eine von den Decken ab... Mir ist kalt“, frotzelte er und gluckste, als Richard ihm mit der Faust gegen den Oberarm schlug.  
„Immer noch die gleiche Frostbeule, was, Grin? Hier“, sagte er und warf ihm das Federdeckbett über, „Und jetzt halt die Klappe. Ich würde den Film nämlich wirklich gerne gucken ohne dein Geschnatter an meinem Ohr.“  
Lee kicherte noch einen Moment, bevor auch er sich auf das konzentrierte, was auf dem Bildschirm geschah. Doch immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie sein Blick hinüber zu dem Mann glitt, der neben ihm lag und interessiert dem Film folgte. Richard dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser sämtliche Emotionen, die die Hauptdarstellerin durchlitt, auch auf seinem eigenen Gesicht widerspiegelte, faszinierte ihn.   
Irgendwann merkte er allerdings, wie seine Lider immer schwerer wurden. Er sollte aufstehen, sich für den schönen Abend bedanken und dann in sein eigenes Bett fallen, doch die leise murmelnden Stimmen im Hintergrund und die Wärme, die sein Exfreund ausstrahlte, brachten ihn dazu, sich nur noch tiefer in die Decke zu kuscheln und die Augen zu schließen.  
Richards Finger, die ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn strichen, waren das Letzte, was er bewusst wahrnahm, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.


	49. (Grat-)Wanderungen

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got and what I'm not and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up

( I want give up - Jason Mraz )

 

 

 

Mitten in der Nacht öffnete Lee ruckartig die Augen.   
Irgendein völlig wirrer Traum hatte ihn aufgeweckt; einer von der Sorte, die ein beklemmendes Gefühl hinterließen, ohne das man genau wusste, warum, entglitt er dem Bewusstsein doch sofort nach dem Erwachen.  
Schlaftrunken und noch ein bisschen konfus tastete er nach der Flasche Wasser auf seinem Nachtschrank und stutzte, als seine Finger auf warme Haut statt des erwarteten, kühlen Plastiks trafen.  
Er stöhnte leise, als ihm plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand... und mit wem. Sein Blick glitt zu der schlafenden Gestalt neben sich und verworrene Bilder des letzten Abends huschten durch seinen Kopf. Das großartige Essen, der Wein, das Funkeln in Richards Augen, als dieser ihm die Schokolade aus dem Mundwinkel gewischt hatte...   
So bedächtig wie nur möglich, um den Briten nicht zu wecken, drehte Lee sich auf die Seite, setzte sich auf und schlang die Decke um seine Schultern. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er Richard eingehender betrachtete; friedlich schlafend, das Kissen umklammernd, mit wirrem Haar, dass ihm in die Stirn hing.   
Gott, was hatte er dieses Bild einst geliebt! Ungezählte Stunden hatte er damit zugebracht, den Älteren einfach nur anzusehen und sich jedes auch noch so kleine Detail seines Gesichts einzuprägen. Die kleinen Lachfältchen um die Augen, die langsam verblassende Narbe auf der Stirn, die er sich bei einem seiner Stunts zugezogen hatte, das Flattern seiner Nasenflügel, wenn er einatmete... Lee beugte sich vor, strich die verirrten Strähnen behutsam zurück und ließ seine Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick verharren. Er spürte den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus von Richards Herzschlag unter seinen Fingerspitzen und schloss die Augen. 

Warum nur fühlte sich das alles so richtig an? So schmerzhaft vertraut, als wäre es nicht bereits ein halbes Jahr her, seitdem sie sich getrennt hatten? Als würde er immer noch etwas für Richard empfinden, ihn immer noch...   
Abrupt zog Lee die Hand zurück, riss die Augen auf und schnellte hoch.   
Himmel, was passierte hier nur mit ihm? Warum kreisten seine Gedanken in einer Tour um etwas, das nicht mehr sein konnte?   
Nicht mehr sein durfte?   
Hastig griff er nach seinen Schuhen, die er am Abend so achtlos vor dem Bett ausgezogen hatte, schlüpfte hinein und zog das vom Schlafen zerknitterte Shirt glatt.   
Er musste hier weg, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass die Dinge noch merkwürdiger wurden, als sie eh schon waren.   
Und doch... An der Tür zum Schlafabteil drehte er sich noch einmal um. Richard lag völlig entspannt da, nur hin und wieder verließ ein leises Seufzen seine Lippen; ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ebenfalls zu träumen schien. Lee ignorierte das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend, das ihn bei diesem Anblick befiel und die sehnsüchtig wispernde Stimme, die ihn dazu zwingen wollte, wieder zurück ins Bett zu kriechen, sich an den Briten zu schmiegen und auf jegliche Vernunft zu pfeifen.   
Leise verließ er den Trailer, stapfte durch den immer noch anhaltenden Regen und fluchte still vor sich hin.  
In dieser Nacht fand er keinen Schlaf mehr.

 

Das ganze Wochenende über war Lee damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit Orlando und Evie zu trainieren oder Kara im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, so dass er nicht dazu kam, mit Richard zu reden oder auch nur zu telefonieren.   
Und als am Montag die Dreharbeiten wieder begannen, hatte sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen grundlegend geändert.  
Es war nicht so, als würden sie sich gegenseitig ignorieren; doch statt der lebhaften Gespräche und der Vertrautheit, die vor dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, beschränkte sich ihre Konversation jetzt auf ein leises 'Guten Morgen' am Frühstückstisch und ein gemurmeltes 'Ich seh dich morgen früh' nach dem Abendessen.   
Richard wirkte noch verschlossener und in sich versunken und verbrachte die meisten Abende allein in seinem Trailer, während Lee weiterhin die Gesellschaft der anderen suchte, mit ihnen lachte und scherzte, obwohl seine Gedanken doch ganz woanders waren.  
Am Freitagabend, als er nach einem langen, anstrengenden Drehtag aus der Maske kam und sich nur noch in sein Bett wünschte, saß Graham in einem der Campingstühle vor seinem Trailer, deutete auf ein Sixpack Bier und lächelte ihm entgegen.  
„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht reden“, rief er und bedachte Lee mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Dieser atmete tief durch, wusste er doch, dass er dieses Mal nicht um das Gespräch herumkommen würde, das der Schotte bereits seit geraumer Zeit mit ihm zu führen gedachte.   
„Klar, komm rein.“  
Lee öffnete die Tür, schaltete das Licht ein und warf seine Jacke auf die Arbeitsplatte, ehe er sich zu seinem Kollegen umdrehte, der ihm wortlos ein Bier hinhielt. Lee nickte dankend, bevor er die Flasche ansetzte und einen tiefen Schluck daraus nahm.  
„So“, sagte Graham, als er es sich auf der Eckbank bequem gemacht hatte.  
„Magst du mir jetzt erklären, was da zwischen Rich und dir läuft oder soll ich raten?“  
Lee öffnete den Mund, um die scharfe Entgegnung loszuwerden, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, doch er schluckte sie herunter, als der Ältere mahnend die Hand hob.  
„Erspar mir den 'Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest'-Scheiß. Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade, verstehst du?“  
Lee verdrehte die Augen, kratzte mit den Fingernägeln das Silberpapier von seiner Bierflasche und senkte den Blick. 

Wie sollte er in Worte fassen, was er selbst kaum verstand? Eigentlich hatte er doch alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte, oder?   
Einen tollen Job, klasse Freunde und mit Luke einen liebevollen Partner an seiner Seite. Der Waliser war ein Hauptgewinn, in jeglicher Hinsicht. Und trotzdem hatte er seit ein paar Tagen das diffuse Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges fehlte... ohne jedoch genau zu wissen, was es war.  
Graham räusperte sich geräuschvoll.  
„Gut, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, rate ich einfach mal ins Blaue hinein... Ihr habt es seit dem Abend im Gas jede Nacht wild miteinander getrieben und jetzt will Rich plötzlich nicht mehr?“  
„Boah, McT!“  
Lee stöhnte auf, als er den Kopf hob und das süffisante Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Schotten wahrnahm. Man konnte ja vieles von ihm behaupten – dass er seinen Freunden gegenüber ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, gehörte allerdings nicht dazu.   
Graham zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Schön, dass ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit habe, Pace. Also... wenn es nicht ums Vögeln geht, wage ich mal zu behaupten, da hat jemand ein paar versteckte Gefühle, vor denen er in Panik davon läuft?“  
Lee starrte ihn erstaunt an, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schluckte befangen. Was hatten sie nur alle immer mit seinen Empfindungen für Richard? Erst setzte Kara ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr und jetzt Graham... Verflucht, war er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?   
Der Ältere trank einen Schluck und erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Ich bin nicht blind, okay? Ihr beiden geht euch in den letzten Tagen so auffällig unauffällig aus dem Weg... Selbst Mark hat schon gefragt, ob das Drama jetzt von Neuem beginnt.“  
Lee verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte, bemüht darum, eine möglichst ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau zu stellen.  
„Hadlow übertreibt mal wieder gnadenlos... Richard und ich müssen einfach lernen, wie es ist, nur mehr Freunde zu sein, nichts weiter.“  
„Jetzt hältst du mich also auch noch für blöd“, erwiderte Graham trocken und prostete ihm zu.  
„Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, Pace. Der einfache Weg ist meist nicht der richtige... auch wenn du dir das nur zu gern selbst weismachen möchtest. Du solltest mit Rich reden, das ist dir klar, oder?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Ich weiß. Allerdings ist das nicht unbedingt so einfach, wenn mir hier jeder irgendwelche anders gearteten Gefühle unterstellt. Richard ist ein Freund. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und er sieht das genauso.“

„Natürlich ist das nicht einfach“, bekräftigte Graham Lees Worte, streckte die Beine aus und räkelte sich, „Das Leben ist nicht einfach. Die Liebe ist nicht einfach. Allerdings lügst du dir selbst in die Tasche, wenn du dir weiter vormachst, Richard würde nichts mehr für dich empfinden... Oder du für ihn.“  
Er sah ihn abwartend an, doch Lee schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Sich einzugestehen, dass auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dahinter stecken könnte, war im Moment mehr, als er ertragen konnte.  
„Rede mit ihm.“  
Der Ältere leerte seine Flasche, stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Lee warf ihm einen resignierten Blick zu.  
„Ich glaube, ganz so einfach ist das nicht“, murmelte er, als Graham in seine Jacke schlüpfte und sich der Tür zuwandte.   
„Und ich glaube, du hast keine andere Wahl. Wenn ihr das nicht klärt, kommt es über kurz oder lang wieder zu einem Knall... und du möchtest sicher nicht unbedingt, dass einer von euch wegen dieser privaten Scherereien seinen Part hier verliert, oder? Denk darüber nach... aber lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit damit. Bis morgen, Pace.“  
Er lachte leise, als er die Klinke herunterdrückte und in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Wohnwagen verschwand.   
Nachdem Graham gegangen war, ließ Lee sich ächzend auf die Eckbank fallen. Gedankenverloren spielten seine Finger mit dem Anhänger an seinem Hals, während die Worte des Schotten in seinem Kopf widerhallten. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen schenkte ihm Graham nur einen langen, eindeutigen Blick, als sie sich in der Maske begegneten, erwähnte ihr Gespräch vom Vorabend allerdings mit keiner Silbe.   
Der Schotte hatte seine Meinung kundgetan und gab Lee nun mit der nonverbalen Kommunikation das eindeutige Zeichen, selbst am Zug zu sein.  
Doch wie sollte er das anstellen?  
Mit Richard zu reden, klang einfach, doch wenn er sich das Ganze auch nur im Ansatz vorstellte, brach ihm der Schweiß aus und seine Finger begannen, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Was, wenn Graham Recht hatte und der Brite immer noch mehr für ihn empfand als die freundschaftlichen Gefühle, um die sie so lange gekämpft hatten?  
Wie würde dieser reagieren, wenn Lee ihn darauf ansprach? Ja, inwiefern würde ihn selbst ein derartiges Geständnis tangieren?  
Er wusste es nicht... und genau diese Ungewissheit ließ ihn zögern.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er sich auf dem bequemen Stuhl zurückfallen, schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht mehr über die ganze Sache nachzudenken.

Am Abend, nach einem weiteren, anstrengenden Shoot, der sich dank seiner mangelnden Konzentration unnötig in die Länge gezogen und Andy fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte, fühlte Lee sich völlig erschlagen.   
Er lag auf seinem Bett, blickte an die Decke des Trailers und versuchte, Ordnung in das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu bringen.   
Doch jedes Mal, wenn er meinte, endlich eine logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten gefunden zu haben, tauchten erneut die Bilder eines schlafenden Richards vor seinem inneren Auge auf... und mit ihnen verstärkte sich das undeutbare Gefühl, das ihn bei diesem Anblick befallen hatte und sich seitdem nicht mehr abschütteln ließ – egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte.  
Lee tastete auf dem Nachtschrank nach seinem Handy. Er wollte mit Luke reden, wollte ihm erzählen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging... doch als er dessen Stimme hörte, konnte er es nicht.   
Auszusprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, würde es Realität werden lassen, würde all seine Ängste und Zweifel auf die Seite schieben und Platz machen für diese Empfindung, der er einfach keinen Namen geben wollte.  
„Was machst du gerade?“, fragte er deshalb, als der Waliser das Gespräch entgegennahm, darum bemüht, sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ich bin gerade auf dem Sprung. Die Jungs wollen noch auf diese GQ-Party... Und bevor ich hier alleine rumsitze...“  
Luke klang gehetzt und Lee verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, ihn nicht, wie abgesprochen, erst am nächsten Morgen angerufen zu haben.   
„Dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten, Babe. Wir hören uns morgen“, entgegnete er eine Spur zu schnell und schloss die Augen, als er Lukes leises Schnauben hörte.   
Just in diesem Moment vermisste er ihn furchtbar. Wäre der Jüngere jetzt hier, bei ihm, dann würde es nicht eines dieser Probleme geben, dessen war er sich sicher.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Pace? Du hörst dich ziemlich fertig an.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunterzuschlucken.   
„Alles okay. Es war ein langer Tag und... ich vermisse dich.“  
Luke lachte.  
„Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann hast du mich ja wieder. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, bis morgen, okay?“  
„Ich liebe dich“, entgegnete Lee leise, ein gequältes Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ich liebe dich wirklich.“  
„Und ich dich.“  
Noch Stunden nach dem Gespräch lag er auf dem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

 

Letzten Endes war es nicht Lee, der dieses leidige Spiel beendete, sondern Richard.   
Am Vorabend des Ausflugs zum Tongariro-Nationalpark klopfte es laut und eindringlich an die Tür.  
Lee, der gerade dabei gewesen war, die letzten benötigten Utensilien in seinen Rucksack zu stopfen, beantwortete den Lärm mit einem halbherzigen 'Herein', ging er doch davon aus, dass es sich bei dem ungebetenen Besucher nur um Graham oder Martin handeln konnte, die ihn daran erinnern wollten, am nächsten Tag bloß nicht zu verschlafen.  
Umso erstaunter war er, plötzlich Richard gegenüber zu stehen.  
„Hey, komm rein“, murmelte er, „wie du siehst, packe ich gerade.“  
Er wies mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf die verstreuten Klamotten rings um sich her.   
„Kann ich... Ist irgendwas, ich meine...“  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden“, entgegnete der Brite ernsten Blickes, setzte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Lee seufzte geschlagen, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm ebenfalls Platz.  
Zwei Wochen lang hatte er es mehr oder minder erfolgreich geschafft, dieser Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, aus Angst vor dem danach.   
Und doch war er innerlich froh darüber, dass der Ältere den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen.   
Er hatte Richard vermisst, soviel stand fest.  
„Das wollte ich auch.“  
Richard hob den Kopf und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, ganz so, als wäge er ab, ob diese Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, bedachte er sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen.  
„Nun bin ich dir ja zuvor gekommen. Ich würde vor unserem Trip gern etwas klarstellen.“  
Lee schluckte.  
Da war es! Das, was zwischen ihnen stand, würde nun endgültig einen Namen bekommen. Nervös rieb er sich mit den feuchten Handflächen über die Oberschenkel, bevor er den Kopf schief legte und seinen Exfreund fragend ansah.  
„Und das wäre?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige räusperte sich verhalten.  
„Neulich Abend... Ich möchte nicht, dass du daraus falsche Schlüsse ziehst, okay? Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich, ich meine... Ich mag dich wirklich“, stammelte er und holte tief Luft, „aber eben nicht mehr.“  
Lee starrte ihn für einen Moment entgeistert an, während sein Gehirn versuchte, die Worte zu erfassen.  
„Wie meinst du das? Nicht mehr?“  
Richard senkte den Blick und seine Wimpern warfen dunkle Schatten auf die blassen Wangen. Er vermied es, Lee direkt in die Augen zu sehen, während er mit den Fingerspitzen imaginäre Krümel von der Tischplatte wischte.

„Die Sache im Gas...“, begann er und seine Stimme klang rau in Lees Ohren, „Ich muss zugeben, ich hab das wirklich genossen, aber... Irgendwie ist mir danach klar geworden, dass sich meine Gefühle für dich gewandelt haben. Dass ich...“  
„Dass du mich nicht mehr liebst?“, unterbrach Lee ihn heiser und konnte nicht vermeiden, dass man die Enttäuschung aus seinen Worten heraushörte.   
Doch warum war er das überhaupt? Enttäuscht? War es nicht genau das, was er sich die ganze Zeit über gewünscht hatte?   
Sollte er sich nicht eigentlich freuen, dass Richard und er endlich einen Schlussstrich unter ihre Beziehung ziehen und nurmehr Freunde sein konnten?  
Richards zustimmendes Nicken war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ein kalter Schauer rann über sein Rückgrat, als der Brite nun seinen Blick kreuzte.  
„Ich habe mich an einen Traum geklammert, weil ich nicht einsehen wollte, wann es an der Zeit ist, loszulassen. Luke und du... das ist eine Wahrheit, der ich mich lange nicht stellen wollte. Doch nach diesem Kuss... ich wusste plötzlich, dass ich kein Recht mehr habe, so mit dir umzugehen. Und ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht für etwas aufs Spiel setzen, das nicht real ist.“  
Lee hätte schreien können angesichts der schmerzhaften Empfindungen, die Richards leise Worte in seiner Brust auslösten.   
Vierzehn Tage lang hatte er sich von früh bis spät den Kopf über seine eigenen Gefühle zerbrochen und jetzt, wo er kurz davor gewesen war, sie benennen zu können, war mit einem Mal alles anders?  
Richard wollte ihn nicht mehr.  
Es gab kein Zurück.   
Es war endgültig vorbei.  
Die schlichte Erkenntnis traf ihn bis ins Mark.  
„Lee?“  
Richard war an ihn herangerückt und Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er die Hand auf Lees Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte.  
„Alles okay mit dir? Oder hab ich jetzt was Falsches gesagt?“  
Seine Nähe, die vertraute Berührung, das war fast zu viel, um es zu ertragen... verdammt, wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Hatte er wirklich darauf gehofft, dass... ja, was eigentlich?  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, zu lächeln.  
„Klar. Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben.“  
„Freunde?“, fragte Richard abwartend und mit so viel Hoffnung in der Stimme, dass Lee erneut einen scharfen Schmerz in der Brust verspürte.  
„Freunde“, echote er und schloss die Augen, als Richard ihn freudestrahlend umarmte.

 

„Mädels, war ich eigentlich betrunken, als ich der ganzen Unternehmung zugestimmt habe?“  
Martin stand auf dem weitläufigen Parkplatz des Chateau Tongariro, dem Ausgangspunkt ihrer Wandertour, und streckte sich laut ächzend.  
Die vierstündige Autofahrt von Wellington hierher und das damit verbundene frühe Aufstehen steckte ihnen allen noch in den Knochen und auch Lee gähnte verstohlen hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als er seinen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum von Grahams Wagen beförderte.  
„Wollt ihr gleich los oder besorgen wir uns da drüben erst noch 'nen Kaffee?“  
Dean, der eine abenteuerlich gemusterte Skijacke und ebensolche Hosen trug, wies auf den prachtvollen Bau und kniff die Augen gegen die heftig scheinende Sonne zusammen.   
Jed war dafür, keine Zeit zu verlieren, gab jedoch angesichts der bettelnden Mienen seiner Kollegen seufzend auf und so steuerte die Gruppe das kleine Café an, das sich im Erdgeschoss des im gregorianischen Stil erbauten Hotels befand.  
„Ich glaube, Jedi hat jetzt schon die Nase voll von uns. Hast du die Ader auf seiner Stirn gesehen? Noch ein weiterer Satz von Martin und sie wäre mit Sicherheit geplatzt“, flüsterte Richard Lee zu, als sie das Gebäude betraten und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.   
„Wahrscheinlich lässt er uns hier irgendwann einfach mitten in der Wildnis stehen und wir können dann zusehen, wie wir wieder zurückkommen“, entgegnete Lee und musterte den Briten verhalten. Es war das erste Mal seit dem gestrigen Abend, dass sie miteinander sprachen und Lee hatte das Gefühl, dass längst nicht alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war.   
Zu sehr hingen ihm Richards Worte und seine eigene Reaktion darauf noch nach, als dass er völlig frei und unbefangen agieren konnte. Der Ältere hingegen wirkte gelöst wie selten; eine Tatsache, die Lee einen leichten Stich versetzte.  
Richard ließ sich schwungvoll neben Graham in einen der schweren Ledersessel fallen und griff nach der Speisekarte auf dem Tisch.  
„Hat Martin nicht behauptet, er wäre mal bei den Pfadfindern gewesen? Zur Not muss er uns halt hier rausboxen.“  
Lee setzte sich ebenfalls und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Pass auf, was du dir wünscht, Crisp... hinterher geht es noch in Erfüllung.“  
Lee wich Grahams fragendem Blick aus und als die Bedienung ihnen ihren Kaffee brachte, hob er die Tasse und lächelte angestrengt.  
„Auf den Ausflug.“

 

Sechs Stunden später saß Lee frisch geduscht im Schneidersitz auf der hölzernen Veranda der Mangatepopo Hütte, nippte an seiner Cola und ließ den Blick über die atemberaubende Landschaft gleiten.   
Die umliegenden Berge und Vulkankrater inmitten der prärieartig anmutenden Heidefelder gaben dem Ganzen im Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne etwas unendlich Friedliches und Geheimnisvolles. Lee wurde wieder einmal bewusst, welch unermessliches Glück er doch gehabt hatte, an diesem Ort zu sein und Erfahrungen zu sammeln, die anderen für immer verwehrt blieben.   
Demütig schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und genoss die Stille, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm.  
„Störe ich?“  
Lee öffnete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, eine willkommene Einladung für Graham, sich ebenfalls auf den warmen Planken niederzulassen.  
Wortlos saßen sie für eine Weile nebeneinander, sogen die Natur in sich auf und teilten sich in stummem Einverständnis das kühle Getränk.  
„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, habe ich Recht?“, unterbrach der Schotte nach ein paar Minuten das angenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen, ohne den Blick von den sich sanft im Wind wiegenden Heidebüschen zu wenden.   
Lee leerte die Colaflasche, wischte sich über den Mund und seufzte leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, McT. Wir haben alles geklärt, was es zu klären gab. Ich habe meine Entscheidung schon vor ein paar Monaten getroffen, falls du das vergessen haben solltest.“  
Grahams Schultern zuckten unter einem lautlosen Gelächter, doch haftete seinem Gesicht nichts fröhliches an, als er Lee den Kopf zuwandte.  
„Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Pace? Sechs Jahre? Sieben?“  
Er streckte die Beine aus, lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Lee schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick.   
Auf was wollte der Ältere hinaus?

„Es sind fast sechs Jahre.“  
„Gut, dann eben so. Einerlei... wenn ich in all der Zeit eines über dich gelernt habe, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass du dich unglaublich schwer damit tust, dir selbst zu vertrauen. Warum hast du Richard nicht gesagt, dass du noch etwas für ihn empfindest?“  
Lee schluckte.  
Grahams direkte Art erinnerte ihn in mancherlei Hinsicht an seinen Vater. Und ebenso wie bei diesem hatte er auch bei dem Schotten das Gefühl, nichts vor ihm verheimlichen zu können.  
Er senkte den Blick und es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, als er antwortete.  
„Ich empfinde nichts mehr für Richard... Doch selbst wenn ich es täte, würde es nichts ändern. Er hat mir das gestern sehr deutlich klar gemacht, okay?“  
Grahams Kopf schnellte nach oben und eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er die Brauen zusammen zog und Lee eindringlich musterte.  
„Er hat dir ernsthaft gesagt, dass er dich nicht mehr liebt?“  
Lee nickte und ertrug tapfer das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb, das dieser Satz in ihm auslöste.  
„Richtig erkannt... und deshalb gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr für uns, darüber zu reden. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, Freunde zu bleiben. Klingt doch super, oder nicht?“, entgegnete er und erschrak ein wenig über die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.  
„Erinnere mich bei passender Gelegenheit mal bitte daran, Gott dafür zu danken, dass Gwen nicht so kompliziert ist wie ihr beide.“  
Graham verdrehte die Augen, erhob sich geschmeidig und wischte sich die staubigen Hände an der Hose ab. Ernst sah er auf Lee herab, der die Lippen aufeinander presste und den Blick stoisch erwiderte.  
„Falls du Hunger hast... Jed und Dean haben ein paar Konserven geöffnet. Ich werde dann mal duschen gehen.“  
Lee sah ihm hinterher und seufzte tief, als der Schotte im Inneren der Hütte verschwunden war, ehe er sich selbst erhob und den Weg zur Gemeinschaftsküche einschlug. Ein einladender Duft strömte ihm entgegen und ließ seinen Magen knurren.

„Hey Pace, Lust auf Chili?“, rief Dean ihm zu, kaum dass er den einfach ausgestatteten Raum betreten hatte.   
„Wenn ihr noch etwas erübrigen könnt. Es riecht auf jeden Fall nicht übel.“  
Martin und Jed saßen bereits am Tisch, beugten sich über ihre Teller und winkten ihm kauend zu, während Adam vor einem der Küchenschränke hockte und irgendetwas zu suchen schien.  
„Hast du was verloren, Brown?“, fragte Martin schmatzend und wischte sich den Mund an seinem Ärmel ab, während Lee sich neben ihm niederließ und nach einem Teller griff.  
Der zierliche Brite fluchte, klappte resigniert die Schranktür zu und schob seine Brille zurecht.  
„Ich hab ein Teesieb gesucht... aber das ist hier wohl vergebene Liebesmüh.“  
„Du solltest Richard fragen, wenn er vom Duschen kommt. So, wie ich ihn kenne, hat er wahrscheinlich den gesamten Inhalt seines Trailers mitgeschleppt.“  
Jeds trockener Kommentar sorgte für allgemeines Gelächter und auch Lee konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Jeder, der Richard näher kannte, wusste, wie pedantisch dieser sich vorzubereiten pflegte.   
Ein Teesieb zu einem Wandertrip mitzubringen, um auch in der Wildnis nicht auf seine Traditionen verzichten zu müssen, würde nur zu gut zu ihm passen.  
„Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, sonst verwechselt er dich bei der nächsten Kampfsequenz ganz zufällig noch mit einem Ork“, nuschelte Dean und biss ein zweites Mal von seinem Toast ab.  
„Wer soll hier was nicht hören?“  
Graham, in Jogginghosen und mit einem feuchten Handtuch um die Schultern, betrat die Küche und blickte neugierig in die Runde. Adam schob ihm einen Teller Chili zu und grinste verschlagen.  
„Wir haben uns nur gerade ein wenig über unseren Anführer lustig gemacht. Wo steckt der eigentlich?“

Der Schotte runzelte die Stirn, als er sich auf die Bank fallen ließ.  
„Richard? Der lässt sich entschuldigen. Sein Rücken macht ihm wohl wieder zu schaffen, deshalb hat er sich ein paar Pillen reingepfiffen und ist schlafen gegangen.“  
Lee überging den vielsagenden Blick, den der Ältere ihm zuwarf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Solange er morgen früh wieder fit ist. Ich bin schon unglaublich gespannt auf die Emerald Lakes. Wie lang ist die Strecke nochmal, Jedi?“  
Der drahtige Kiwi grinste und schon bald waren sie alle in ein interessantes Gespräch über den morgigen Streckenabschnitt vertieft. Jed machte diese Tour zusammen mit seiner Frau gewöhnlich alle zwei Jahre und beglückte sie mit unzähligen Anekdoten, bis Lee irgendwann gähnend auf die Uhr schielte.   
„So leid es mir tut, Mädels, aber ich werde dann mal verschwinden. Die frische Luft fordert ihren Tribut.“  
Lachend verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen, versprach Dean, das Fenster in ihrem gemeinsamen Raum nicht zu schließen und schlug den schmalen Pfad hinauf zur Hütte ein.  
Vor Richards Zimmer blieb er einen Moment stehen, unschlüssig, ob er klopfen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich aber dagegen, als er Adam erblickte, der auf die Sanitärräume zusteuerte.  
„Gute Nacht, Pace“, rief dieser ihm lächelnd zu.  
Lee vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und zog die Schultern hoch.  
„Gute Nacht, Brown“, erwiderte er und verschwand schließlich, über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, in seinem eigenen Zimmer. 

 

„Ich glaube, ich schicke Peter meine Kündigung, bau mir hier 'ne Hütte und werde Einsiedler“, sagte Lee zu Martin, während er in seinem Rucksack nach den Müsliriegeln kramte, die er Adam am Abend abgeschwatzt hatte.  
Sie waren bereits frühmorgens aufgebrochen, hatten das Mangatepopo Tal durchquert und fast wieder umkehren müssen, als Dean meinte, unbedingt ein paar Fotos von den Soda Springs Wasserfällen schießen zu wollen.   
Übermütig war er über die glitschigen Steine gerannt und wäre beinahe in einen Felsspalt gestürzt, hätte Graham nicht geistesgegenwärtig nach seiner Kapuze gegriffen. Nach einer kleinen Pause, in der Dean seinen Schock verdauen und die gewaltige Standpauke, die Jed und Graham ihm hielten, über sich ergehen lassen konnte, waren sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle am ersten Highlight der Tour angekommen.  
Die Emerald Lakes, drei kleine, schwefelhaltige Seen unterhalb des immer noch aktiven Red Crater Vulkans hatte Lee bereits auf einigen Fotos bei Jed im Trailer gesehen, doch war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie live noch viel beeindruckender waren als auf den Bildern.  
Umso gebannter hatte er sich umgesehen, als sie nach dem Abstieg endlich am Ufer standen. 

Martin gluckste, ehe er auf dem weichen Boden am Rand einer bizarr aussehenden Lavaformation versuchte, eine einigermaßen bequeme Sitzposition einzunehmen.   
„Mach das mal, Pace. Aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du dann für den Rest deines Lebens mit einer chronisch verstopften Nase durch die Gegend läufst. So schön diese Seen auch sind – der Schwefelgeruch macht mich wahnsinnig.“  
Der Brite verzog angewidert das Gesicht und winkte dankend ab, als Lee ihm einen der Riegel entgegenhielt.   
„Du musst aber zugeben, die Idee an sich hat etwas für sich, oder? Eines Tages hänge ich den Job an den Nagel und werde Farmer.“  
„Irgendwie passt das auch zu dir, Texas“, entgegnete Martin und wies mit der Hand hinüber zu ihren Kollegen, die, allesamt mit ihren Smartphones bewaffnet, albern vor dem tiefblauen See posierten.  
„Jeder einzelne von dem wilden Haufen da wäre auch mit einem anderen Leben glücklich geworden. Jed hätte Karriere als Stuntman gemacht, Dean brennt für die Photographie, während Adam und Graham mit Sicherheit super Kindergärtner abgeben würden. Und Richard...“  
„Richard lebt für seinen Job. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihn irgendetwas anderes so erfüllen könnte“, fiel ihm Lee ins Wort und streifte die Gestalt seines Exfreundes mit einem flüchtigen Blick, bevor er Martin ein halbherziges Lächeln schenkte.  
Der schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.  
„Dafür, dass du mit ihm zusammen warst, weißt du erschreckend wenig über ihn. Luke ist der geborene Entertainer, immer in der Lage, den Leuten das zu liefern, was sie gerade benötigen. Rich hingegen...“, er räusperte sich und senkte die Stimme, „ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als du denkst, Pace. In jeglicher Hinsicht.“   
Lee suchte im Gesicht des Älteren nach einem versteckten Witz auf seine Kosten, konnte aber nur ehrliches Interesse und Verständnis entdecken.   
Konnte es sein, dass Graham und er sich unterhalten hatten? Oder war Martin gar von Richard über ihr Gespräch informiert worden? Immerhin waren die beiden eng befreundet...  
Egal, was es letzten Endes auch war, er hatte keine Lust, sich weiterhin mit dem Thema auseinander zu setzen.  
„Der Schwefel vernebelt dir das Hirn, Halbling. Du bist doch sonst nicht so philosophisch“, frotzelte er deshalb, biss in seinen Müsliriegel und grinste, als Martin ihm den Mittelfinger entgegenstreckte.   
„Mach dich nur lustig und verdräng weiter, was du nicht wahrhaben möchtest. Ich bin einer seiner besten Freunde hier, ebenso wie Graham... und wir haben Augen im Kopf, Lee. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und jetzt hilf einem alten Mann beim Aufstehen, Jed sieht schon wieder aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.“  
Lee schluckte die fiese Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, mühevoll herunter, zog Martin am Arm auf die Beine und folgte ihm, damit sie sich ihren Kollegen anschließen und ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten. 

 

Das Abendessen am nächsten Tag verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig.   
Nachdem die Gruppe erfahren hatte, dass die für die für die dritte Nacht gebuchte Hütte auf Grund eines Wasserschadens unbewohnbar war, wurde die Entscheidung gefällt, die zwei Etappen der Tour in eins durchzulaufen.   
Jed hatte ihnen versichert, dass es keine größeren An- oder Abstiege mehr geben würde, da sie nur der alten Transportroute entlang des Waihohonu Streams zu folgen brauchten, die sie an den Taranaki Wasserfällen vorbei direkt zurück ins Whakapapa Village führen würde.  
Was er ihnen allerdings verschwiegen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass es sich bei diesem letzten Abschnitt ihres Trips um eine zehnstündige Wanderung handelte.  
„Sollte ich jemals wieder auf die Idee kommen, einer von Brophys Ideen zu vertrauen – erschießt mich bitte“, murmelte Richard, nachdem das Essen beendet war und warf sich aufstöhnend auf das gemütlich aussehende Sofa in der Lobby des Skotels, in dem sie, dank Jeds Verbindungen, kurzfristig noch vier Zimmer bekommen hatten.   
Martin nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich fühle mich irgendwie gerade an letztes Jahr erinnert. Meint ihr, PJ lässt uns zum Abschluss der Dreharbeiten noch einmal Szene 88 wiederholen?“   
Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Runde.   
Jeder von ihnen dachte mit Schrecken an die endlosen Stunden zurück, die sie während des Außendrehs damit zugebracht hatten, stur durch hohe Grasflächen zu laufen, um vor unsichtbaren Wargen zu fliehen.  
Nur Lee war davon verschont geblieben und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er als Einziger lachte.  
„Seid bloß froh, dass ihr das Ganze nur spielen müsst. Mir vorzustellen, dass ihr wirklich losgezogen wärt, um einen Drachen zu töten... das Gejammere auf der Reise hätte ich mir nicht anhören wollen.“  
„Sprach der Elb, der ständig über seine eigene Robe stolpert“, entgegnete Richard nüchtern und bedachte den Jüngeren mit einem herausfordernden Blick.  
Graham, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, bewarf den Briten mit einem der großen Sitzkissen, die überall auf den Bänken in der Eingangshalle verteilt lagen und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.  
„Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt erst mal duschen. Kommt ihr nachher auch noch mit in die Bar? Der Platz am Kamin sah recht einladend aus für meine alten Knochen.“  
Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Wir sehen uns später, McT“, rief Lee ihm hinterher und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Wo wir gerade dabei sind – mit wem teile ich mir eigentlich ein Zimmer? Ich bin nicht unbedingt scharf auf auf das einzelne ohne Dusche.“  
Fragend blickte er in die Runde.  
„Ich penn bei Graham. Der schnarcht wenigstens nicht“, erwiderte Adam, schulterte seinen Rucksack und gähnte verhalten. Dean und Martin tauschten verschwörerische Blicke, bevor der Kiwi Lee unschuldig anlächelte.  
„Wir haben uns auf dem Weg hierher schon darauf geeinigt, Pace. Du hast also die Wahl zwischen dem diebischen und dem grummeligen Zwerg. Für wen entscheidet Schneewittchen sich jetzt?“  
„Lasst mich da raus“, wehrte Jed ab und zwinkerte Richard zu, „nach dem ganzen Stress mit euch bin ich froh, mal wieder eine Nacht allein zu verbringen. Ich nehme das Einzelzimmer mit Freuden.“  
„Gut, dann ist das also geklärt. Wir sehen euch später, Jungs. Lasst die Einrichtung heile.“  
Martin ließ sich von Dean und Jed aufhelfen und gemeinsam verließen die drei die Lobby, einen schwer bepackten Adam im Schlepptau.  
Entgeistert starrte Lee ihnen hinterher.  
„Da haben die Spinner uns ja eiskalt erwischt, was, Grin?“  
Richard hatte die bequeme Position auf dem Sofa aufgegeben und hielt sich mit gerunzelter Stirn den Rücken. Der stundenlange Marsch hatte ihm anscheinend doch mehr zugesetzt, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
Lee taxierte ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick.  
„Alles okay? Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich zusammenbrechen.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige winkte ab.  
„Nichts, was sich nicht mit ein paar Schmerztabletten wieder in Ordnung bringen lassen würde. Viel wichtiger ist allerdings die Frage, ob du damit klar kommst, dir heute Nacht ein Zimmer mit mir teilen zu müssen.“  
Er trat einen Schritt näher an Lee heran und senkte die Stimme, um unliebsame Zuhörer auszusperren.  
„Irgendwie hatte ich in den letzten Tagen das Gefühl, dass du dich nicht unbedingt wohl in meiner Gegenwart fühlst... Also, falls du lieber doch mit Dean zusammen...“  
„Nein, kein Problem, wirklich“, unterbrach Lee ihn eilig, „du schnarchst wenigstens nicht... Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Kiwi, der in den letzten Nächten den gesamten Baumbestand Neuseelands vernichtet hat.“  
„Wenn das der einzige Grund ist...“  
Richard lächelte schelmisch und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der für Lee eindeutig in die Kategorie „Schlafzimmer“ gehörte. Erneut erwachte das Kribbeln in seinem Magen, gegen das er in den letzten Tagen doch so erfolgreich angekämpft hatte.   
Himmel, was für ein Spiel spielte der Brite hier eigentlich mit ihm?  
Er räusperte sich irritiert.  
„Flirtest du gerade mit mir? Ich meine... Das ist nicht witzig, Crisp.“  
„Nicht? Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, dich mal wieder richtig lachen zu sehen. Ist ne Weile her, seit dem letzten Mal.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an und Lee meinte, einen Funken in Richards Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, etwas, das ihn an eine Zeit erinnerte, in der sie unzählige Blicke dieser Art ausgetauscht hatten. Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich und er spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden.  
Verdammt, wann würde er endlich damit aufhören, sich in der Nähe des Briten wie ein völliger Idiot zu benehmen?  
Er senkte den Blick und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, während Richard sich leise fluchend streckte, um anschließend nach seinem Rucksack zu greifen, der neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.  
„Blödmann. Als ob ich dich das Teil schleppen lassen würde.“  
Lee schulterte das Gepäckstück und klemmte sich seinen eigenen Rucksack unter den Arm. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er Richards erstaunte Miene wahrnahm.  
„Was ist jetzt, Zwerg? Kommst du mit?“  
Richard nickte lachend und schloss zu ihm auf.  
„Damit das klar ist – die Dusche gehört mir.“  
„Als ob du eine reelle Chance gegen mich hättest... wovon träumst du eigentlich Nachts?“, frotzelte Lee, als der Ältere ihm die Tür aufhielt.  
„Von dir Grin... Nur von dir.“

 

 

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sie die gemütliche Bar verließen und lachend die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufschlossen.  
Weder Lee noch Richard hatten geplant, so lange zu bleiben, doch dann hatte Graham mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht davon angefangen, wie sehr ihm die Zeit hier nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten fehlen würde.   
Jeder von ihnen hatte ihm zugestimmt, seine persönlichen Anekdoten aus den vergangenen Monaten zum Besten gegeben, sie hatten gelacht, sinniert und zusammen geschwiegen, bis die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut forderte.  
In ein paar Wochen würden sich ihre Wege trennen und einige von ihnen hätten erst auf der Premiere Ende des Jahres wieder die Gelegenheit, sich persönlich zu treffen, deshalb genossen sie umso mehr die Zeit, die ihnen noch verblieb.  
„Hab' ich mich vorhin verguckt oder hatte Jed wirklich Tränen in den Augen?“  
Lee legte den Schlüssel auf das kleine Board neben der Eingangstür, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und gähnte laut und vernehmlich. So sehr ihm der Abend auch gefallen hatte... mittlerweile freute er sich nur noch auf sein Bett.  
Richard nickte.  
„Steckt halt doch ein weicher Kern in unserer diebischen Elster.“  
Lee warf ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.  
„Ich glaube, der steckt in uns allen. So sehr ich mich auch auf Zuhause und Carl freue... irgendwie wird mir das alles hier ganz schön fehlen. Das Set, die Umgebung, all die Leute...“   
'Du', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Richard und er würden in Kontakt bleiben... Es gab also keinen Grund zur Trauer, oder? Mit Sicherheit würden sie sich ab und an in New York über den Weg laufen.   
Der Brite zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, checkte das Display mit einem flüchtigen Blick und legte es dann auf die Kommode neben dem Bett.   
„Mir auch. Die letzten Monate kommen mir immer noch so unwirklich vor. Und doch... unsere Erinnerungen daran sind etwas, das uns keiner mehr nehmen kann.“  
Richards Blick wurde melancholisch und Lee kam es vor, als hätte er irgendetwas Falsches gesagt. Unsicher nestelte er an den Bändern seines Sweaters und drehte die Enden zwischen den Fingerspitzen.  
Eine verwirrende Spannung lag zwischen ihnen in der Luft, seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatten und er hatte das beklemmende Gefühl, dass sie sich mit jeder weiteren Minute verdichtete.   
Richard zog seinen Pullover aus, warf ihn achtlos über die Stuhllehne und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Den Bart werde ich allerdings nicht vermissen. Ich bin froh, wenn das Gestrüpp endlich verschwunden ist.“  
„Schade drum. Ich finde, er steht dir echt gut“, erwiderte Lee gedankenlos und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Lippe.   
Himmel, warum musste Richard hier auch mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stehen und trotz seiner Rückenschmerzen und der Erschöpfung so unglaublich gut aussehen? Wie gern hätte er jetzt die Hand ausgestreckt, um das vertraute Gefühl von dessen warmer Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren!  
Als ob die ganze Situation an sich nicht schon merkwürdig genug wäre!  
Krampfhaft ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und vergrub seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft fest in dem weichen Fleisch seiner Handflächen.   
Der Brite musterte ihn überrascht.  
„Früher hast du immer gemotzt, dass ich ihn mir habe wachsen lassen. Weswegen hat er dich doch gleich so genervt? Es will mir einfach nicht mehr einfallen.“  
„Du weißt ganz genau, warum“, entgegnete Lee und verdrehte die Augen.  
Richard lachte leise.  
„Stimmt, er hat dich beim Küssen gestört.“   
Diese Konversation wurde von Minute zu Minute eigenartiger und Lee hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, das Thema zu wechseln. Hastig drehte er sich um, griff mit zitternden Händen nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Nachtschrank und schenkte sich ein Glas voll.   
Richard hatte sich derweil aufs Bett gesetzt und nestelte konzentriert an den Schnürsenkeln seiner Sneaker herum.  
„Ich muss dir übrigens noch etwas sagen... an dem Abend vor unserer Abreise...“, begann er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts und seine Stimme hatte dabei einen so sonderbaren Klang angenommen, das Lee sich ruckartig umdrehte und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte.  
Instinktiv hielt er den Atem an, wusste er doch, dass Richard ihm etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollte.  
Der Brite begegnete seinem fragenden Blick mit einem flehenden Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Ich habe gelogen, okay? Als ich sagte, ich würde nichts mehr für dich empfinden, war ich nicht ehrlich zu dir. Ich wollte es nur einfacher machen... für dich und für mich.“  
Er rieb sich seufzend mit der Hand über die Augen und kam Lee in diesem Moment so verletzlich vor, dass dieser ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte.  
„Ich kann natürlich verstehen, wenn du unter diesen Umständen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst... ich meine, es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen und...“  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich neben Richard auf der Matratze nieder, ohne den Blick von dessen Gesicht abzuwenden. Seine Finger strichen behutsam über die Wange des Älteren, der unter der Liebkosung leicht zusammenzuckte und ihn irritiert ansah; das Blau seiner Augen tief wie der Ozean, der so lange zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte.  
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, was für ein verdammter Idiot du bist, Crisp?“, flüsterte Lee und lehnte sich vor, bis Richards Stirn die seine berührte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er dessen Atem auf der Haut spürte und sanfte Finger sich in seinen Nacken verirrten.  
Intuitiv schloss er die Augen, als er schließlich den letzten Schritt machte,den Kopf neigte und ihre Lippen sich trafen.   
Federleicht war dieser Kuss, vorsichtig und fast schon scheu, und dennoch schmeckte er besser als alles andere, was Lee bisher in seinem Leben gekostet hatte.  
Die letzten Wochen voller Zweifel, Selbstbetrug und fadenscheiniger Ausreden hatten sie beide letzten Endes an genau diesen Punkt geführt.   
Den Punkt, an dem Lee endlich mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, welcher Name zu dem Gefühl gehörte, das ihn mit Richard verband und den er in dessen Augen hatte lesen können.  
Ein kleines Wort nur, das seine ganze Welt abermals auf den Kopf stellte... und das er trotzdem gegen nichts hätte eintauschen wollen.


	50. Move on and don't look behind

Why's it feel like it kills when you're leaving me?   
Am I still hanging on   
To the ends of yesterday in me   
When I was crying   
for my fears, bitter tears.   
But you made me see we're crazy running out of time.

Take my aggression   
As a gift to show us what we need to change   
Thoughts we need to rearrange.  
Forgive me - I can lay down waiting... 

(Running out of time - Poets of the Fall)

 

Wenn die Jahreszeiten wechseln, wird das Wetter unstet, lautet eine alte Regel. Und diese gelten zu allen Zeiten und an allen Orten, auch in Neuseeland. Dort, wo in den letzten Tagen eine milde Brise das sanfte Gras gestreichelt und die Sonne den trockenen Boden erwärmt hatte, strömte der Regen jetzt laut und unnachgiebig auf die herbstliche Landschaft hernieder, knickte die zarten Halme um und verwandelte kleine Bäche in reißende Seen.  
Blitze zuckten über den nächtlichen Himmel und beleuchteten das beeindruckende Schauspiel der Natur, ein Szenario, beängstigend schön und doch so gefährlich.  
Zwei Personen hatten für diese Inszenierung allerdings keinen Blick übrig. Hätte die Welt sich in diesem Moment dazu entschieden, unterzugehen – sie hätten es nicht mitbekommen, galt ihr Interesse doch nur dem jeweils anderen. 

'Das kann nur ein Traum sein', schoss es Lee durch den Kopf, als er auf dem Bett in ihrem kleinen, einfach ausgestatteten Hotelzimmer saß und Richard in seinen Armen hielt. Spielerisch stupste er mit der Zunge gegen dessen Unterlippe, knabberte an dem empfindsamen Fleisch und bat um Einlass; einem Wunsch gleich, den der Brite nur zu bereitwillig erfüllte.   
Dieser zweite Kuss war so leidenschaftlich wie der erste zart; eine Mischung aus absoluter Vertrautheit und prickelnder Neugier auf das, was sie sich selbst so lange verwehrt hatten.   
Die berauschende Nähe, Richards sanfte Finger, die über seinen Nacken strichen und ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherten... all das fühlte sich so anders an als ihr hektisches Herumgemache im Gas vor Wochen. Damals hatte sein Körper ihm vorgegeben, was er wollte, doch dieses Mal...   
Dem Älteren entfuhr ein leises Keuchen, als Lee seine Fingerspitzen auf Wanderschaft über dessen nackte Brust schickte.   
Unendlich langsam und mit Bedacht geisterten sie über die warme Haut, folgten dem Verlauf der bebenden Muskulatur und glitten an den Seiten nach unten.  
Richard zuckte leise stöhnend zusammen und entlockte Lee damit ein Schmunzeln, hatte jener doch nicht vergessen, wie empfindlich der Dunkelhaarige an eben dieser Stelle war.   
Gott, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, ihn wieder ganz zu spüren! Jetzt, wo er sich endlich darüber im Klaren war, was er für Richard empfand, wollte er keine Zeit verlieren... schließlich hatten sie schon viel zu viel davon vergeudet.  
Seine Lippen lösten sich von Richards, streiften dessen Wange und verfolgten küssend ihren Weg hinab zu seiner Kehle, um dort zu verweilen und dunkle Male auf die blasse Haut zu zeichnen.  
„Grin, warte.“  
Richards leise gemurmelten Worte drangen zwar an sein Ohr, doch Lee war sich sicher, dass die Bitte nicht ernst gemeint sein konnte. Ohne zu zögern vergrub er die Finger deshalb in dessen kurzen Haaren, um ihn in einen erneuten Kuss zu ziehen, während seine andere Hand damit beschäftigt war, die Gürtelschnalle des Briten zu öffnen. Urplötzlich erstarrte Richard, umklammerte Lees Handgelenk und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst warten“, keuchte er angestrengt.  
„Was...?“  
Irritiert hob Lee den Kopf und erhaschte das aufflackernde Bedauern in Richards Augen. Der Brite presste die Lippen aufeinander und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, eine Geste, die klar den Abstand zwischen ihnen verdeutlichte, den der Ältere mit einem Mal zu brauchen schien.   
Lee starrte ihn an, nicht fähig, den abrupten Stimmungsumschwung richtig zu deuten.   
Was zur Hölle passierte hier gerade?

Richard senkte den Blick und strich sich mit der Hand nervös über den Oberarm. Er seufzte laut, bevor er zu sprechen begann.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich mir das hier gewünscht habe? Dass du und ich... dass wir wieder zusammen sein können? Ich muss ein Idiot sein, das jetzt zu ruinieren.“  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf und begegnete Lees fragendem Blick mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken, während seine Finger über den ausgewaschenen Stoff des Bettlakens strichen und schiefe Kreise darauf malten.   
Der Jüngere nickte und ein verhaltenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Ich will nichts anderes... Das ist mir mittlerweile auch klar geworden.“   
Lee griff nach seiner Hand, doch Richard entzog ihm diese und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist es das wirklich, Grin? Oder glaubst du nur, das Gleiche zu empfinden wie ich für dich? Vor ein paar Wochen warst du noch am Boden zerstört, dass Luke nicht mehr hier ist... Hat seine Abwesenheit mich für dich wieder in ein verlockendes Licht gestellt? Brauchst du ein bisschen Abwechslung, bevor du wieder zu ihm zurück gehst? Sex mit dem Ex... schnell, unkompliziert und leicht zu vergessen?“  
Lees Lächeln schwand und eine beklemmende Kälte ergriff Besitz von ihm.   
Dachte Richard wirklich, er zöge hier eine billige Show ab, nur um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen? Verflucht nochmal, das konnte doch jetzt wirklich nicht sein Ernst sein!   
Nicht, nachdem er eben erst zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, wie tief seine eigenen Gefühle noch waren. Und doch... die Angst davor kam ja nicht von ungefähr... und Lee konnte sie förmlich in den Augen des Anderen lesen.  
„Scheiße, Crisp... Hältst du mich für so durchtrieben?“, entgegnete er, nicht dazu in der Lage, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.   
Unsicher fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte.  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst... aber glaubst du ernsthaft, du kannst das hier mit der Situation nach PJs Anschiss vergleichen? Das war doch etwas völlig anderes!“  
„Und warum fühlt es sich dann genauso falsch an?“, flüsterte Richard und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, traurigen Blick, der Lee einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte.   
Himmel, warum konnten sie nicht einfach da weitermachen, wo sie eben aufgehört hatten und diese ganzen Sorgen und Zweifel an die Seite schieben?   
Doch Lee wusste, so sehr er sich auch danach sehnte, er würde warten müssen, bis Richard ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

„Tut es das? Oder redest du dir das nur ein, um mir einen Denkzettel zu verpassen? Verdammt, Rich,was zur Hölle ist plötzlich los mit dir? Ich dachte wirklich, nach den letzten Wochen... Da wäre noch etwas zwischen uns.“  
Lee ballte die schweißnassen Hände zu Fäusten, frustriert darüber, was hier gerade geschah.  
Der Brite nickte und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, wo der Regen immer noch wild gegen die Scheibe prasselte.  
„Ich bin nicht auf Rache aus, Lee... ganz im Gegenteil. Seit der Nacht in London habe ich dich vermisst wie noch nie zuvor irgendetwas anderes in meinem Leben. Ich dachte, wir könnten neu anfangen, das alles hinter uns lassen... aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich funktioniere nicht.“  
„Könntest du nicht immer in so verdammten Rätseln sprechen? Was soll denn nicht funktionieren?“, stieß Lee heiser hervor und ärgerte sich erneut darüber, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen wollte.   
Gar zu fremd klang sie ihm in den Ohren, voller Verzweiflung und der dringenden Bitte, aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen, in dem er sich zu befinden schien.  
„Wir sind immer nur vor unseren Problemen davongelaufen, ist es nicht so? Die Sache mit Annabell... ich will nicht, dass es eines Tages genauso zwischen uns sein wird. Das wir uns nur noch hassen.“  
Lee schenkte Richard einen ungläubigen Blick.  
„Du meinst, du gibst uns auf, weil du Angst davor hast, was irgendwann einmal passieren könnte? Ich dachte, du liebst mich!“  
„Und du liebst Luke, ist es nicht so?“  
Richard wies mit der Hand auf den Anhänger, den der Waliser Lee zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und streckte die Finger danach aus, als wollte er ihn berühren, zog dann aber doch den Arm zurück und strich stattdessen das Laken neben sich glatt.   
Lee war drauf und dran, ihm zu sagen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspräche, dass seine Gefühle für Luke niemals dem gleichkamen, was Richard ihm gerade versucht hatte, weiszumachen... doch er blieb stumm.   
Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen... und das wussten sie beide.

„Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen... das wäre besser gewesen. Für dich... aber vor allem für mich“, wisperte Richard tonlos und starrte weiter in das fahle Zwielicht.  
„So sehr ich dich auch liebe... und so sehr ich mich eines Tages dafür hassen werde - und das werde ich, glaube mir... Das Ganze hat einfach keinen Sinn, das ist mir eben klar geworden. Wir sind wie zwei Drogensüchtige, die sich gegenseitig in die höchsten Höhen katapultieren, nur um danach ganz tief zu fallen. Ich habe gesehen, was aus diesem Hunger, aus dieser Gier werden kann. Es ist ungesund, macht dich zum Sklaven und eines Tages gehst du daran zugrunde... genau das habe ich erlebt. Und ich will das nicht noch einmal riskieren... ich werde mich nicht für diese Liebe zerstören. Dazu bin ich nicht selbstlos genug.“  
Lee spürte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, der sich bei den Worten des Dunkelhaarigen gebildet hatte und versuchte angestrengt, ihn herunterzuschlucken.   
„Soll das etwa heißen, das war's? Jetzt, wo ich erkannt habe, wie viel du mir bedeutest? Ernsthaft, Crisp, dein Timing ist phänomenal! Hast du bei der ganzen Sache auch nur ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, wie es mir mit deiner Entscheidung gehen könnte? Dass ich vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden bin?“  
Seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen und Richard zuckte leicht zusammen, ehe er seinen Blick mit trotziger Miene erwiderte.  
„Mach es uns nicht so verdammt schwer, Grin. Glaubst du, ich wünsche mir nicht, dass es anders wäre? Dass wir eine reelle Chance hätten? Liebe allein reicht nicht... das habe ich nun verstanden.“  
Seine Schultern bebten leicht und Lee erkannte die unglaubliche Willensanstrengung, mit der der Brite seine wahren Empfindungen im Zaum hielt.  
„Mein Entschluss steht fest... und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, dann wirst du einsehen müssen, dass es so am besten ist. Wir beide teilen eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit... doch Luke gehört deine Zukunft. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte... ich muss dringend hier raus.“  
Richard erhob sich, griff nach seinem Pullover und verließ, ohne Lee eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, das Zimmer.   
Das leise Klicken, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dröhnte in quälender Endgültigkeit in Lees Ohren und hinterließ eine brennende Leere, die er so schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Er musste atmen, sich konzentrieren, dann würde das dumpfe Gefühl in seiner Brust schon verschwinden, richtig?   
Scharf sog er die Luft ein und schloss die Augen, bemüht darum, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.  
Diesmal funktionierte es nicht.   
Seine Hände begannen, unkontrolliert zu zittern, ein Beben, dass seine Arme hinauf wanderte und sich ausbreitete wie ein Lauffeuer. Er musste etwas tun, musste sich bewegen, ansonsten würde dieser Schmerz ihn auseinanderbrechen.  
Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht rühren... Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in die Dunkelheit zu starren und zuzulassen, dass die peinigenden Gedanken ihn überrollten.

 

 

Richard war, ganz wie Lee erwartet hatte, in dieser Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt. Innerlich hatte er es sich natürlich gewünscht, gehofft, dass das alles nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen war und kein endgültiger Abschied.  
Als aber die Sonne begann, langsam hinter den Hügeln der Umgebung aufzusteigen und die vom Regen gepeitschte Landschaft in das Licht eines neuen Tages zu hüllen, musste er einsehen, dass es kein Zurück mehr für sie zu geben schien. Richard hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und nichts würde ihn dazu bringen, diese zu revidieren.   
Und möglicherweise hatte er sogar Recht damit.  
Lee war im Morgengrauen duschen gegangen, hatte sich angezogen und stopfte gerade die letzten Sachen in seinen Rucksack, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Mit laut schlagendem Herzen drückte er den Knauf herunter und verbarg die Enttäuschung hinter einem schiefen Lächeln, als nicht Richard, sondern Graham vor ihm stand.  
„Guten Morgen. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück abholen.“  
Der wissende Blick, mit dem der Schotte ihn ansah, ließ Lee die Augen verdrehen. Nun konnte er sich denken, bei wem Richard die Nacht verbracht hatte.   
„Falls du gekommen bist, um mit mir darüber zu reden... Vergiss es. Ich habe mich da irrsinnigerweise in etwas verrannt, von dem ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen wird.“  
Graham runzelte die Stirn, zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb sich über die silbrig glänzenden Bartstoppeln am Kinn.  
„Genau das Gleiche hat Rich auch gesagt. Ich erspare mir jetzt den Kommentar zu eurer Blödheit, okay? Es bringt ja eh nichts.“  
„Ausnahmsweise gebe ich dir da sogar mal recht“, entgegnete Lee leise, zog die Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss und folgte dem Älteren schweigend in den Frühstücksraum.

Die anderen hatten sich bereits an einem Tisch in der Ecke eingefunden und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge überschwänglich.   
„Schön, dass der Elb seinen Hintern dann auch mal aus den Federn bekommen hat“, murmelte Martin und zwinkerte Lee über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg schelmisch zu.  
„Kann ja nicht jeder einen so todesähnlichen Schlaf haben wie du, Halbling“, konterte Lee und blickte dabei verstohlen zu Richard hinüber, der sich angestrengt mit Dean zu unterhalten schien und seine Anwesenheit strikt ignorierte.   
Lee seufzte innerlich, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass sie wieder an diesem Punkt angelangen würden.   
Mittlerweile bereute er es zutiefst, was in der letzten Nacht zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Warum nur hatte Richard überhaupt von dem Thema angefangen, wenn er ihn danach so vehement von sich stieß?   
Er fand einfach keine Erklärung für dessen Verhalten... und das wurmte ihn außerordentlich. Hätten sie nicht einfach Freunde bleiben können?   
Doch dafür war es nun anscheinend zu spät.  
„Kaffee oder Tee?“  
Adam lächelte Lee freundlich entgegen und deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, sich neben ihn zu setzen.   
„Kaffee, bitte.“  
Als Lee sich den Stuhl heranzog und die angebotene Tasse entgegennahm, konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkennen, wie Graham und Martin bedeutungsvolle Blicke austauschten.  
Anscheinend wusste hier bereits jeder über den Vorfall Bescheid.  
„So, Jungs, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ihr den Trip auch genossen habt. Mir hat es auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht, euch Großstadtpflanzen mal die richtige Natur zu zeigen.“  
Jed hatte sein typisches Lächeln aufgelegt und blickte in die eifrig kopfnickende Runde.   
„Von mir aus können wir das gern mal wieder machen... Allerdings musst du mich dann von Wasserfällen jeglicher Art fernhalten“, gluckste Dean und verschluckte sich dabei halb an seinem Brötchen.   
Graham schlug ihm herzhaft auf den Rücken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten dich einfach vor sämtlichen Gefahren beschützen, junger Prinz. Bei deinem Geschick darf sich unser König sonst noch nach einem anderen Erben umsehen.“  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte von allen Seiten, während Lee immer wieder verstohlen zu Richard hinüberblickte und dabei nicht umhin kam, über dessen Worte nachzudenken. Waren sie wirklich nicht gut füreinander?   
Es stimmte, dass sie sich beide mehr als nur einmal gegenseitig verletzt hatten.   
Lee konnte sich nur zu genau an die Zeit nach Ians Silvesterparty erinnern, auf der Richard so schamlos mit der jungen Sekretärin aufgetaucht war. Die ganzen Lügen, Zweifel und uneingelösten Versprechungen standen ihm plötzlich wieder vor Augen und ließen ihn hart schlucken.  
Möglicherweise hatte Richard wirklich Recht, vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, loszulassen, um das Glück bei jemand anderem zu finden.   
Jemandem, der in seinem Fall bereits seit langem in seinem Herzen wohnte und den er just in diesem Moment schrecklich vermisste.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich für einen Moment?“  
Hastig erhob Lee sich, durchschritt den Raum und begab sich auf die großzügig angelegte Sonnenterrasse, deren Holzbohlen noch dunkel vom Regen der letzten Nacht glänzten.  
In L.A. war es bereits früher Nachmittag und er hoffte, nicht nur mit Lukes Mailbox verbunden zu werden.  
Überraschenderweise antwortete sein Freund bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln.  
„Hey, mein Herz. Wie läuft euer Trip? Hat Jed aus lauter Frust schon einen von euch in 'nen Krater geschubst?“  
Lee schmunzelte angesichts der Vorstellung und blickte durch das Fenster hinein in den belebten Saal. Richard, der ihn beobachtet zu haben schien, drehte sich rasch um und wandte ihm den Rücken zu; eine Reaktion, die Lee schmerzhaft berührte.   
Verflucht, die nächsten Wochen würden ziemlich hart werden, sollte das so weiter gehen!  
„Dean ist dem Schicksal knapp entronnen. Aber das erzähle ich dir später in Ruhe. Wir machen uns jetzt gleich auf den Rückweg und ich wollte vorher einfach nochmal deine Stimme hören“, erwiderte er und ließ den Blick über die Landschaft gleiten.   
Lukes Stimme zu hören, beruhigte seine angespannten Nerven.   
Sollte das nicht ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass alles, so wie es war, seine Richtigkeit hatte? Mit ihm würde er niemals diese Gefühlsachterbahn besteigen, die seine Beziehung zu Richard gewesen war.   
Und in einem Punkt hatte der Brite richtig gelegen – er liebte Luke. Auf eine andere Weise, aber deshalb doch nicht weniger real, oder?  
Der Waliser lachte leise am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Mir scheint, ich sollte öfter mal so lange von dir getrennt sein... du wirst ja regelrecht anhänglich dadurch.“  
Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schob die Unterlippe vor. Machte Luke sich etwa über ihn lustig? Das war das letzte, was er heute noch gebrauchen könnte!  
„Was ist daran falsch, seinem Freund zu sagen, dass man ihn vermisst? Du fehlst mir einfach und ich bin unglaublich froh, in knapp vier Wochen wenigstens wieder in deiner Nähe zu sein. Von New York sind es nur fünf Stunden zu dir.“  
Luke seufzte.  
„Du fehlst mir auch, okay? Lass uns später nochmal in Ruhe telefonieren. Meine Pause ist gleich vorbei und die Jungs von IMG besichtigen das Set, von daher steh ich ein bisschen unter Zeitdruck und...“  
„Du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich hab das schon verstanden. IMG? Ist das nicht die Modelagentur, die dich unter Vertrag nehmen wollte?“, fragte Lee und wunderte sich über den distanzierten Ton in Lukes Stimme.   
Wahrscheinlich wollte dieser mal wieder nicht zugeben, wie sehr ihn der Dreh und die feierwütige Crew doch schlauchten.   
Zum Glück hatte das alles bald ein Ende und sie konnten ein paar Wochen wohlverdienter Freizeit miteinander verbringen. Auf den Trip nach Paris freute er sich schon tierisch.  
Ein Räuspern erklang aus dem Hörer, bevor Luke die Frage beantwortete.  
„Genau die. Vin hat ein paar von den Models, die neulich auf der Party waren, eingeladen und ihnen eine Tour versprochen. Sollte ich mich also heute Abend nicht mehr melden, weißt du, dass ich genötigt wurde, mitzufeiern. Aber ich ruf dich spätestens morgen an, okay? Versprochen.“  
„Kein Problem. Ich denk mal, ein bisschen Schlaf täte mir nach den letzten Tagen auch ganz gut. Bis morgen dann. Ich liebe dich.“   
Lee flüsterte die letzten Worte fast und schloss die Augen. Warum nur konnte Luke jetzt nicht einfach bei ihm sein?   
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

 

Zurückgekehrt in den mütterlichen Schoß der Stonestreet-Studios, wurde ihr Alltag gleich wieder völlig von den hektischen Momenten am Set in Beschlag genommen.   
Da PJ es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, die 274 Drehtage zu unterbieten, die für den Herrn der Ringe benötigt worden waren, bestand der Tagesablauf der Darsteller in diesen letzten Wochen hauptsächlich daraus, von einer Kulisse zur nächsten zu eilen, ihre Rolle zu mimen und abends völlig erledigt in die Kissen zu sinken.   
Keiner von ihnen hatte mehr die Zeit, geschweige denn den Elan, nach Drehschluss noch groß mit den anderen zusammenzusitzen oder feiern zu gehen.   
Und während besonders Martin und Graham nicht müde wurden, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit darüber zu schimpfen, empfand Lee das Ganze sogar als Segen. Immerhin lieferte der Stress ihm die perfekte Ausrede dafür, Richard so wenig wie nur möglich zu begegnen.  
Die Tage nach ihrem Gespräch waren erbärmlich, um es harmlos auszudrücken.   
Richard zu sehen, aber nicht mehr als die oberflächlichen Höflichkeiten mit ihm auszutauschen, die die Etikette von ihm verlangte, erforderte Lees ganze Willenskraft.   
Es war frustrierend... und er hasste es. 

Anfang Juli war es dann endlich soweit – der letzte, offizielle Drehtag hatte mit einer berührenden Szene zwischen Thorin und Bilbo auf dem Carrock einen fulminanten Abschluss gefunden. Eine subtile Melancholie lag in der Luft, als die Crew die Sektkorken knallen ließ, gepaart mit der überbordenden Freude, es endlich geschafft zu haben.   
Das Wissen darum, nach achtzehn Monaten voller Spannung, harter Arbeit und grenzüberschreitender Anstrengung letztlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein, vermischte sich mit der Tatsache, dass nun auch viele Abschiede bevorstanden.   
Der ganzen Szenerie haftete ein bittersüßer Zug an, als PJ sich überschwänglich von seinem Cast verabschiedete. Geschenke wurden überreicht, Reden gehalten und die ein oder andere lustige Anekdote zum Besten gegeben. Und als Ian nach seinen Dankesworten die Tränen im Gesicht standen und er seinem Regisseur wortlos in die Arme fiel, brandete tosender Applaus auf und der ein oder andere wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen.  
Sie waren am Ende einer Reise angelangt, die sich die meisten von ihnen nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen hatten vorstellen können.  
Um das Ganze gebührend zu feiern, hatte PJ sie alle am Abend vor ihrer Abreise zu einer exklusiven Party eingeladen. Ein letztes Beisammensein, bevor sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuten, hatte er angemerkt und dabei wehmütig gelächelt.

„Irgendwie seltsam, das Ganze hier nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen, findest du nicht? So sehr ich mich auch auf Daheim freue... der Zirkus wird mir fehlen.“  
Graham reichte Lee ein Bier und ließ seinen Blick über die ausgelassen feiernde Menge schweifen, die sich in der zur Partylocation umgewandelten A-Stage eingefunden hatte.   
„Lee nickte, nippte an seinem Becher und lächelte schief.  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass es vorbei ist. Das hier war schon etwas besonderes.“  
Er sah hinüber zur Bühne.  
Cast und Crew tanzten und lachten zu den mitreißenden Rhythmen, die Neil Finn und seine Band vortrugen. Der neuseeländische Künstler hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, am heutigen Abend für die musikalische Untermalung zu sorgen und stimmte gerade einen von PJs Lieblingssongs an, was von den Anwesenden mit lautem Jubel begrüßt wurde.   
Inmitten des Trubels entdeckte Lee Dean und Aidan, die penetrant versuchten, einen sich heftig wehrenden Richard auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen.   
Der Brite hatte trotz seiner Ausbildung und der Erfahrung als Musicaldarsteller stets von sich behauptet, nicht tanzen zu können und auch jetzt schien er sich mit aller Macht davor drücken zu wollen.  
Amüsiert schüttelte Lee den Kopf und erntete dafür von Graham einen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen.  
„Ihr zwei habt das zwischen euch immer noch nicht geklärt, habe ich Recht?“, fragte der Schotte mit ernster Stimme, ohne den Blick von den drei tanzenden Gestalten abzuwenden.   
Lee unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, trank erneut einen Schluck und zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum musste Graham ausgerechnet jetzt wieder davon anfangen?   
„Ich weiß nicht, was es da noch zu klären gäbe, McT. Richard hat kein Interesse mehr an mir... und ich nicht an ihm.“  
Der Ältere drehte ihm glucksend den Kopf zu.  
„Genau. Und deshalb tänzelt ihr beiden auch umeinander herum wie zwei Miezekätzchen um 'ne Sahneschüssel. Redet euch ruhig weiterhin ein, was ihr wollt... uns verarscht ihr damit nicht. Martin hat bereits den Wetteinsatz erhöht.“  
„Dann richte ihm von mir aus, dass er diesmal verliert.“  
Lee zog die Brauen zusammen, stürzte sein Getränk hinunter und drückte dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Graham den leeren Becher in die Hand, ehe er die Halle mit eiligen Schritten verließ.

Verflucht nochmal, was bildeten sich seine Kollegen eigentlich ein?   
Das war sein letzter Abend hier und er hatte gehofft, diesen einfach nur entspannt genießen zu können. Stattdessen musste Graham ihn ja bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wieder auf Richard ansprechen.   
Als ob es keine anderen Themen mehr zu geben schien!  
Leise fluchend stürmte er über den kleinen Vorplatz, lief zwischen den Trailern hindurch und hielt erst inne, als sich direkt vor ihm eine hagere Gestalt aus einem der Campingstühle erhob.  
„Ist unserem werten Elbenkönig die Lust an der Party vergangen oder warum hetzt er hier entlang als wäre der Balrog aus Moria ihm auf den Fersen?“, erklang die wohlbekannte Stimme Ians.  
„Meine Belange sind nicht die Euren, Mithrandir. Doch sagt, was hält den grauen Zauberer davon ab, den Freuden der Sterblichen zu fröhnen?“, entgegnete Lee schlagfertig und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als sein Gegenüber leise auflachte.   
Der Grauhaarige offerierte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln und zog an seiner Zigarette.  
„Gut gekontert, mein Lieber. Wie ich höre, ist dir Tolkien mittlerweile auch ins Blut übergegangen. Ich habe für einen Moment etwas Ruhe gesucht und so wie es aussieht, liegt dir ebenfalls daran. Wenn du mir also Gesellschaft leisten willst...“   
Er wies auf einen der Stühle und nahm selbst wieder Platz.   
Lee leistete der Einladung Folge, ließ sich höchst unmajestätisch auf die Sitzfläche fallen und streckte ächzend die Beine aus. Nach den letzten, anstrengenden Tagen spürte er, wie ihm langsam die Müdigkeit in die Knochen kroch.   
Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Gähnen unterdrücken und schenkte dem Anderen einen entschuldigenden Blick.  
„Also – wer von den Jungs hatte die Frechheit, dich auf Richard anzusprechen?“, begann Ian und legte den Kopf schief, um Lee genauer zu taxieren.  
Dieser zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch.   
Der Ältere hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, genau zu wissen, was in den Köpfen seiner Gesprächspartner vorging... und so war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er mit seiner simplen Frage wieder einmal völlig richtig lag. Manchmal beschlich Lee das leise Gefühl, der Brite sei doch so etwas wie eine Art Zauberer.  
„Graham“, beantwortete er die Frage und Ian nickte bedächtig, während er einen weiteren Zug inhalierte.  
„Du darfst es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, Lee. Möchtest du meine Meinung dazu hören?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Ich komme ja sowieso nicht drumherum, habe ich Recht?“  
„Verwechsle mich nicht mit der Rolle, die ich spiele“, murmelte Ian und bedachte ihn mit einem ironischen Grinsen.  
„Vielleicht solltest du manchmal weniger Wert auf das gesprochene Wort legen und mehr darauf hören, was Richard dir zwischen den Zeilen versucht hat, mitzuteilen.“  
„Für mich klang das sehr deutlich nach einer Abfuhr. Oder wie würdest du das interpretieren, wenn dir gesagt wird, dass diese Art von Liebe krank macht?“, murmelte Lee und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke.   
Die hereinbrechende Nacht hatte eine Kälte im Gepäck, die ihm unangenehm in die erschöpften Glieder fuhr.   
Ian drückte seine Zigarette aus, wischte sich mit der Hand über den Oberschenkel und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Jede Liebe macht in einem gewissen Maß krank. Sie macht dich abhängig... und das nicht nur im Positiven. Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir gesagt habe, als wir bei Martin waren? Du hast damals nicht auf mich gehört... Und ich denke, genau das macht Richard immer noch Angst.“  
Lee wanderte in Gedanken zurück zu dem Nachmittag in Hatfield, als er zum ersten Mal erkannt hatte, welche inneren Kämpfe Richard auf Grund seiner Vergangenheit mit sich ausfocht.   
Seinerzeit hatte er nicht begriffen, weshalb der Brite sich so vor ihm verschloss. War es möglich, dass er noch immer der Meinung war, nicht gut genug zu sein?  
„Du meinst, er hat mich von sich gestoßen, weil er bis jetzt an das glaubt, was seine Ex ihm eingetrichtert hat? Dass er ein Versager ist?“  
Ian musterte Lee aufmerksam.  
„Hast du ihm nicht genau das mit deinem Handeln bewiesen? Nachdem du dein Glück bei Luke gefunden hast – was ich dir um Gottes Willen nicht schlecht reden will – was blieb ihm da noch? Ich dachte immer, ihr beiden wärt füreinander bestimmt... aber manchmal reicht ein Fehler aus, um das Schicksal zu verändern. Ihr beide habt euch in der Sekunde verloren, in der ihr einander am meisten gebraucht hättet... und ihr habt alles dafür getan, damit das so bleibt.“  
Lee schluckte befangen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.   
Hatte Ian Recht? Waren sie wirklich so dämlich gewesen und hatten aus Blindheit etwas weggeworfen, was unter anderen Umständen hätte für immer währen können?   
Oder war Richard der Fehler und Luke sein eigentliches Schicksal?   
Im Augenblick hätte er alles dafür gegeben, die wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu entknoten und endlich herauszufinden, was nun der Wahrheit entsprach und was Wunschdenken war.   
Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte – Ordnung bekam er nicht in dieses emotionale Chaos.  
Ein resigniertes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und Ian ansah.  
„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach nun machen? Irgendeine praktische Lösung? Ein logischer Tipp?“, murmelte er dunkel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Ian lächelte gutmütig, als er aufstand und den Kragen seiner Jacke zum Schutz gegen die Kälte hochschlug.   
„Liebe ist nicht logisch... und manchmal braucht es seine Zeit, um das zu erkennen.“   
„Jetzt klingst du doch wie Gandalf“, knurrte Lee und blickte dem Älteren gedankenversunken hinterher, als dieser sich, leise summend, entfernte. 

 

Eine ganze Weile nach diesem verwirrenden Gespräch erhob auch Lee sich aus dem unbequem gewordenen Campingstuhl, streckte die malträtierten Glieder und haderte mit sich, ob er auf die Party zurückkehren sollte.   
Einerseits war er wirklich furchtbar müde, doch andererseits... es war immerhin der letzte gemeinsame Abend hier. Und allein in seinem Trailer würde er doch nur wieder in dumpfes Grübeln verfallen.   
Warum nicht noch etwas Spaß haben?   
Entschlossen drehte er seinem Wohnwagen den Rücken zu und marschierte den kurzen Weg zwischen den anderen Behausungen hindurch zurück auf den Vorplatz der Halle.  
„Ich dachte schon, du wärst schlafen gegangen.“  
Richard lehnte neben dem großen Make-Up-Trailer, den Catherine am Nachmittag akribisch geleert hatte und der am nächsten Morgen abgeholt werden würde.   
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er das halbvolle Glas mit Rotwein an seine Lippen führte und Lee dabei musterte.  
„Wollte ich eigentlich auch. Allerdings wäre es bei dem Lärm wahrscheinlich eh bei einem Versuch geblieben“, entgegnete Lee und nickte in Richtung des Eingangs, aus dem laute Musik und Fetzen ausgelassenen Gelächters strömten.  
„Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, du kannst überall schlafen, völlig egal, was um dich herum passiert.“  
Der Brite grinste und Lee ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass dies das erste Mal seit Wochen war, dass sie allein miteinander sprachen.   
Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er den Älteren und ohrfeigte sich im Stillen dafür, eine derart banale Floskel überhaupt über die Lippen gebracht zu haben.   
Richard zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte das Glas auf die Treppenstufen des Trailers und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Erledigt trifft es wohl am ehesten. Die letzte Szene heute hatte es nochmal in sich. Außerdem wird mir schon schlecht bei dem Gedanken, die nächsten Tage im Flieger zu sitzen. Für mich geht es ja direkt nach San Diego.“  
„Comic Con? Stimmt, das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen! Du fliegst mit Martin und Ian, richtig? Die Stimmung dort ist grandios.“  
Lee dachte an seine eigenen Panels und musste bei der Erinnerung daran leicht schmunzeln. Wie gern wäre er auch diesmal dabei gewesen!   
Für Richard schien das Wochenende allerdings noch zusätzlichen Stress zu bedeuten, interpretierte er den Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren richtig.  
„Hab ich schon gehört“, antwortete dieser nur und senkte den Blick.   
Die Stille, die sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen ausdehnte, dröhnte in Lees Ohren und erinnerte ihn an das, was sie beim letzten Mal getan hatten, als sie allein gewesen waren.   
Etwas, das nicht mehr zwischen ihnen passieren dürfte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um das beklemmende Schweigen zu durchbrechen, deshalb setzte er sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe und starrte vor sich hin. Richard bedachte ihn mit einem flüchtigen Blick, rieb sich den Nacken und blieb stumm.   
Verdammt nochmal, sollte es wirklich so zwischen ihnen enden?   
Lee lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, stieß mit dem Ellenbogen gegen etwas Hartes und dachte zu spät an das Glas, welches Richard vor ein paar Minuten eben dort abgestellt hatte. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst es am Boden und hinterließ blutrote Flecken auf dem hellen Asphalt.  
„Scheiße, hast du dich geschnitten?“  
Richard kniete sich vor ihn, griff nach seiner Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen besorgt über die unverletzte Haut. Lee schüttelte den Kopf, zu irritiert von der sanften Berührung, um sprechen zu können.   
Zu gut fühlte sie sich an, zu vertraut, um diesen Moment mit irgendeiner nichtssagenden Bemerkung zu zerstören.  
Richards Augen funkelten im Licht der Laternen hinter ihnen und Lee konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich in dem tiefen Blau zu verlieren.   
„Grin.“  
Ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar, bevor Richards Hand in seinen Nacken glitt, sein Kopf sich näherte und ihre Lippen sich trafen.   
Bittersüß war dieser Kuss, voller Hingabe und er schmeckte nach Rotwein, Verlangen und schlechtem Gewissen.   
Lees Finger vergruben sich in Richards Jacke und zogen ihn enger an sich heran. Sein Exfreund hatte Recht gehabt; ihn zu küssen war wie eine Droge, von der er niemals würde genug bekommen können, auch wenn er wusste, wie falsch das Ganze war.   
Jede Berührung entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen und als Richards andere Hand über seinen Rücken glitt, durchfuhr ihn ein gewaltiger Schauer.  
„Verflucht, Grin“, stieß der Dunkelhaarige atemlos hervor und es klang so dermaßen überwältigt, so verzweifelt, dass Lee den Kuss löste und ihn eindringlich ansah.  
Richards Blick war die Antwort auf die Frage, die Lee sich selbst seit Wochen stellte und deren Lösung nun direkt vor ihnen lag.   
„Komm her.“  
Lee schlang die Arme um den Älteren, verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Hals und schloss die Augen, als der Brite ihn mit beängstigender Intensität an sich drückte.   
Eine verblüffende Kombination aus Liebe und Wut wallte in Lee auf, als er den vertrauten Körper in den Armen hielt und Richards Atem auf der Haut spürte; Die starke Zuneigung, die ihn durchströmte und die Sehnsucht nach diesem wundervollen, tiefgründigen, absolut liebenswerten Menschen und gleichzeitig der gnadenlose Zorn darüber, dass er genau das immer noch für Richard empfand, trafen ihn bis ins Mark.  
So verweilten sie für ein paar Minuten und Lee konnte Richards Herzschlag wahrnehmen.   
Ruhig und vertraut pulsierte er an seinem Ohr, umfing ihn mit einem Gefühl, das nicht mehr existieren sollte und zeigte ihm auf, wie sehr er den Dunkelhaarigen doch vermisst hatte.   
Seinen Geruch, die Wärme seiner Haut und die Art, wie er ihn in den Armen hielt, ganz so, als wolle er ihn nie wieder freigeben.  
Doch es sollte nicht sein.  
Langsam öffnete Lee die Augen, befreite sich aus der Umarmung und griff nach Richards Arm, damit sie sich beide aus der unbequemen Position erheben konnten.  
Der Brite bedachte ihn mit einem scheuen Lächeln, umschlang Lees Finger und drückte dessen Hand.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte dann mal...“, sagte er und senkte den Blick.  
Lee erwiderte den Händedruck, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte verhalten.  
„Ich gehe dann besser auch mal zurück. Graham fragt sich sicher schon, wo ich abgeblieben bin.“  
Sie lösten sich voneinander. Richard drehte ihm den Rücken zu, machte ein paar Schritte, eher er erneut stehenblieb und sich halb umwandte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Grin. Ich hoffe, du weißt das“, murmelte er leise und schenkte Lee einen letzten, traurigen Blick, bevor er seinen Weg in Richtung des Trailerparks fortsetzte und in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Vehikeln verschwand.  
„Mir auch, Crisp. Mir auch“, flüsterte Lee, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück in die Halle zu den fröhlich feiernden Menschen.

 

 

Der letzte Morgen in Wellington war angebrochen.  
Lee hatte gepackt, den leeren Trailer verschlossen und saß nun mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand und seinen Koffern neben sich auf einer Bank am Parkplatz der Studios. Graham würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein, um mit ihm zusammen zum Flughafen zu fahren.   
Er genoss den kurzen Moment der Stille um sich herum, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.  
„Hier bist du. Da kann ich ja lange vor deiner Tür stehen und klopfen.“  
Gordon ließ sich neben ihm nieder, knuffte ihm in die Seite und lächelte schief.   
„Hey. Ich hab dich gestern Abend auf der Party vermisst. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Lee und reichte seinem Freund den Becher, den dieser dankend entgegennahm.   
Ein melancholischer Zug lag auf dem Gesicht des Tänzers, als er einen Schluck trank und seine Brille zurecht schob.  
„Du weißt, wie sehr ich Abschiede hasse. Selbst das hier fällt mir gerade ziemlich schwer. Du wirst mir fehlen, Pace.“  
Lee schluckte befangen, schlang den Arm um Gordon und drückte ihn an sich. Dieser legte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter und seufzte lautstark.   
„Du mir auch, Gordie. Sollte das hier schiefgehen mit Scott und dir, dann rufst du mich an und ich hole dich sofort zurück nach Hause, hast du verstanden? Versprich mir das.“  
Gordon nickte.  
„Das gleiche gilt für dich, Zuckerarsch. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Luke dir das Herz brechen wird.“  
Lee lachte leise, griff nach dem Kaffee in Gordons Hand und leerte die Tasse in einem Zug. Nachdenklich blickte er über den Parkplatz hinweg und beobachtete das emsige Treiben auf den Wegen rund um die Bürogebäude. Eine allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung umhüllte die Studios wie ein Kokon und die Luft sirrte vor Energie.  
„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?“, murmelte er und musterte Gordon mit ernster Miene.  
Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes war Antwort genug.  
„Und du?“, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige nach einer Weile.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Liebst du Luke?“  
Lee senkte den Blick, stellte den Kaffeebecher neben sich auf die Bank und dachte an all das, was geschehen war.  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn.“  
Die beiden Männer sahen einander wortlos an und Lee erkannte das tiefe Verständnis in Gordons Blick.   
Stumm blieben sie nebeneinander sitzen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Graham um die Ecke bog und ihnen breit grinsend entgegen eilte.  
„Ihre Kutsche wäre dann bereit zum Start, mein König. Kommst du mit?“  
„Aber sicher, McT. Ich warte nur auf dich“, entgegnete Lee, drückte Gordon ein letztes Mal und erhob sich.  
„Meld dich, wenn du Daheim bist“, sagte der Tänzer, legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte zu Lee empor.   
„Mach ich. Pass auf dich auf.“  
„Und du auf dich... und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt.“  
Gordons tapferes Lachen begleitete Lee, als er in Grahams Wagen stieg und die Tür schloss.

 

„Bin ich froh, dass wir nicht in dieses Flugzeug einsteigen müssen. Nach der letzten Nacht hätte ich arge Probleme damit, glaub mir, mein Leben“, sagte Kara, schaute aus dem Fenster auf das Rollfeld und gähnte dabei herzhaft. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen zeugten davon, dass Nolan seiner Mutter nicht allzu viel Schlaf gegönnt hatte.   
Lee warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.  
„Ich habe gehört, Deans Eltern sind ganz verrückt nach kleinen Kindern. Vielleicht nehmen sie dir den Schreihals ja mal für eine Weile ab?“  
Er deutete auf den Kinderwagen neben der Blondine, in dem sein Patenkind in diesem Augenblick zufrieden sabbernd schlief und sich nicht von den sonoren Lautsprecherdurchsagen stören ließ.   
Kara zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich will die Gastfreundschaft der O'Gormans nicht überstrapazieren. Trotzdem freue ich mich auf die Zeit mit Deans Familie. Sarah hat schon angemerkt, dass wir uns mal wieder einen Abend ohne die Jungs machen sollten.“  
Lee lächelte zustimmend, wusste er doch, wie sehr Kara die Partnerin des blonden Neuseeländers mochte. Sie war ihr in den letzten Monaten eine enge Freundin geworden und deshalb hatte sie der Einladung, die nächsten Wochen in Auckland zu verbringen, nur zu freudig zugestimmt.   
Dean und Aidan wollten noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen, bevor ihre beruflichen Verpflichtungen sie für eine ganze Weile auseinanderreißen würden.  
„Hast du dich eigentlich von Richard verabschiedet? Ich hab ihn heute früh gar nicht mehr gesehen“, fragte seine Freundin plötzlich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als Lee die Stirn kraus zog.  
Sie hatten das Thema seit Wochen vermieden, doch ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass Kara ihn eines Tages wieder darauf ansprechen würde.   
Heute war es also soweit.  
Seufzend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, stellte sicher, dass Graham, Dean und Aidan, die etwas abseits standen und herumalberten, ihrem Gespräch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten und atmete tief durch.  
„Sein Flieger ging bereits vor zwei Stunden. Im Moment sitzt er wahrscheinlich in Auckland, hört sich Martins Gemecker an und wartet auf den Anschlussflug. Die beiden müssen ja nach San Diego.“  
„Wow, viele Buchstaben für etwas, nach dem ich nicht gefragt habe. Du hast dich also entschieden?“

Lee nickte und ihre Blicke trafen sich wie Worte, die nicht mehr gesagt werden mussten. Kara trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn sanft zu küssen.  
„Wir werden weiterhin alles gemeinsam durchstehen, was?“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen und strich mit den Fingern über sein zerknittertes Shirt.  
„Was da auch kommen mag.“  
Leise, ehrfürchtig flüsternd, als wäre er Bestandteil einer Zauberformel, wiederholte Lee den Satz.  
„Was da auch kommen mag.“  
Er hielt sie in den Armen, atmete ihren Geruch ein und genoss die vertraute Nähe, bis sein Flug aufgerufen wurde und es an der Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden.   
„Wir sehen uns in acht Wochen.“  
Er umarmte Aidan und Dean, strich dem schlafenden Nolan behutsam über die Wange und küsste Kara ein letztes Mal ausgiebig. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie sich von ihm löste und ihn schief anlächelte.  
„Habt einen guten Flug, Jungs. Und sieh zu, dass du keinen Mist baust, solange ich nicht da bin, um dir in den Hintern zu treten.“  
„Das übernehme ich liebend gern für dich“, frotzelte Graham und warf Lee einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte und zum Check-In Schalter hinüber ging. Kara griff nach Lees Arm und zog ihn zu sich herunter.   
Ihr Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr, als sie tief Luft holte.  
„Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht eines Tages bereuen.“  
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, stupste mit dem Finger gegen ihre Nasenspitze und lachte amüsiert.  
„Das werde ich nicht, keine Sorge.“

 

Gute dreißig Stunden später landete ihr Flugzeug auf dem New Yorker Flughafen. Lee hatte den Großteil der letzten Etappe ihrer Reise verschlafen und war einigermaßen ausgeruht, als sie zusammen mit den anderen Passagieren die Zollkontrolle passierten und am Gepäckband auf ihre Koffer warteten.   
Er verstaute gerade seine Sonnenbrille in der Jackentasche und rieb sich über die Augen, als Graham ihm schmerzhaft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.  
„McT, was zur Hölle...“  
Der Schotte bedachte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Sieht aus, als hatte da jemand Sehnsucht nach dir, Pace.“  
Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er hinüber zum Eingangsbereich, durch den just in diesem Moment eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt trat, sich umsah und dann mit eiligen Schritten direkt auf sie zukam.   
Luke!  
Schnell, aber nicht schnell genug, seinem heftig schlagenden Herzen nach zu urteilen, ging Lee ihm entgegen, schlang die Arme um seinen Freund und starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
Luke schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.  
„Überraschung!“, murmelte der Waliser leise, hob den Kopf und zog Lee in diesen einen Kuss, nachdem sich beide bereits seit dem Tag ihres Abschieds gesehnt hatten. Ungeachtet der anderen Menschen um sich herum genossen sie, endlich wieder vereint zu sein. Und genau in diesem Moment wurde Lee klar, das alles genau so hatte kommen müssen.  
„Ich bin Zuhause“, wisperte er und wusste, er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.  
Richard hatte Recht gehabt – Luke war seine Zukunft und egal, was da noch auf sie wartete, gemeinsam würden sie jedes Problem meistern.


End file.
